Matrimonio de conveniencia
by zape
Summary: Traducción. Cuando Ginny Weasley recibió la invitación para acudir, junto a su madrina, al Baile de Presentación en la alta sociedad, jamás imaginó que casarse con Draco Malfoy sería un añadido a la fiesta.
1. Capítulo 1: La carta

_Hola a todos! Bueno, como veis no he tardado mucho en empezar una nueva traducción… es que estoy enganchadísima; no puedo parar! Esta vez la historia que he elegido se titula "A marriage of convenience" y su autora es **Boogum**. _

_La historia me ha parecido bastante interesante; en ella, Ginny recibe una invitación para asistir a una fiesta de la alta sociedad que, además, sirve para que los asistentes se comprometan. Sin embargo, las brujas no pueden rechazar el compromiso y, como os habréis imaginado, será súper Draco Malfoy quien se le proponga. Qué ocurrirá? Además ya está terminada y tiene nada más y nada menos que… 1000 reviews! Ya sólo por eso creo que ha merecido la pena escogerla. Espero que os guste mucho. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 1: La carta**

Ginny clavaba la vista en la carta que sostenía entre las manos, al tiempo que sus almendrados ojos se abrían como platos y abría la seca boca, tragando saliva. Entonces arrugó el pergamino que acababa de leer, cuyas elegantes letras parecían bailar y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa. Una vez allí salió de la casa hasta el jardín, donde Molly Weasley regaba las plantas.

- ¡¡Mamá!!

- No me chilles al oído, Ginny- contestó la mujer, girándose hacia su hija y sorprendiéndose por su excitación y el rubor de sus mejillas- ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny le tendió el pergamino en silencio. Se trataba de la carta que llevaba esperando desde que había cumplido los diecinueve años hacía apenas tres días; aquélla que su madrina había prometido enviarle cuando cumpliera dicha edad.

- ¡Vaya, te la manda Celia!- dijo Molly, con una amplia sonrisa.

Celia Anderson era la mejor amiga de Molly y la madrina de Ginny, además de la persona que siempre le hacía los mejores regalos, como ropa nueva o varitas, siempre y cuando las necesitara. También se había comprometido a presentar a Ginny en sociedad, tal y como todas las pura-sangre hacían cuando alcanzaban la edad de diecinueve años, puesto que lso Weasley no podían permitírselo.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de las demás chicas, que prestarían más atención a encontrar un buen marido allí, Ginny estaba mucho más excitada pensando en el baile, el precioso vestido que llevaría o la cantidad de comida que tomaría. También podría quedarse en Londres en la increíble casa de Celia, tal y como la carta indicaba. Todo aquello la estaba volviendo prácticamente loca.

- Quiere que pases unos días con ella en Londres, hasta que tenga lugar la fiesta- continuó Molly, sonriendo, con una mano en el corazón y mirando a su hija- ¡Oh, Ginny, es maravilloso! ¡Podrás conocer a un montón de chicos interesantes e ir a un montón de bailes y fiestas!- su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, mientras sus ojos se humedecían- Aún recuerdo mi primer baile; Arthur se me presentó y empezamos a salir en secreto. Por supuesto, mis padres estaban muy disgustados con mi elección pero, aún así…

- Mamá, por favor- la interrumpió Ginny súbitamente- Entonces, ¿le digo que iré?

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Molly felizmente- De hecho, tenemos que empezar a hacer ya las maletas; Celia quiere venir a buscarte mañana- de pronto, su sonrisa se debilitó y sus arrugas se enfatizaron- Estoy tan emocionada; tenía tantas ganas de que Celia hiciera esto contigo… Puede que los chicos sean un poco infantiles, pero no me perdonaría que te perdieses el acontecimiento más importante para una pura-sangre. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte al respecto, Ginny.

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Ginny, con mucha curiosidad.

- Si un mago te pide en matrimonio deberás aceptarlo. Esta fiesta se conoce precisamente como "El Baile del matrimonio" porque, en un momento dado, los magos pueden elegir a las brujas que se convertirán en sus esposas. Aún así, no creo que haya suerte en ese aspecto…

Ginny asintió, sabiendo de antemano que su pobreza y su escasa reputación impedían que se convirtiera en una de las favoritas.

- De todas formas, se trata de una tradición antiquísima que no puedes romper, porque estarás unida mágicamente al mago que te elija desde el momento en que lo haga. La costumbre nació hace mucho tiempo, cuando los pura-sangre se estaban extinguiendo y, para evitarlo, los padres decidieron crear un conjuro para que sus hijos se casaran pronto. Los magos tienen muy en cuenta esta tradición, así que ten cuidado. Bueno, de todas formas los chicos ya saben a quién elegirán, así que no creo que haya ningún problema…

Ginny asintió con seriedad, aunque le hizo gracia que su madre pensara que algún mago se fijara en ella; era una Weasley, por Dios…

- Bueno, será mejor que la conteste cuanto antes- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, antes de salir disparada hacia su habitación. Allí cogió un pergamino y tinta y, después de pasarse unos instantes pensando y mordiéndose el labio, escribió.

_Querida Señora Anderson:_

_Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a pasar estos días en Londres. Mamá me ha dado permiso para ir, así que estaré lista para mañana. Estoy muy contenta por verla de nuevo, aunque espero no estorbarla demasiado._

_Con amor, Ginny._

A continuación, la pelirroja cogió más pergamino para escribir a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Harry y Hermione, contándoles que iría a Londres para quedarse con su madrina. Estaba tan emocionada que la tinta salpicaba por todo el papel, haciendo la escritura casi ilegible, aunque confiaba que se entendiera.

Al acabar, Ginny bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa, deseando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible para ir a Londres. Estaba volviéndose loca, pensando en que, en poco tiempo, estaría bailando, bebiendo champaña y comportándose como una auténtica dama. ¡Sería tan maravilloso! Al menos, eso pensaba…

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad, nada más aparecer por la puerta. Acababa de mudarse a un piso compartido con Harry y ambos se estaban preparando para convertirse en aurores.

- La Señora Anderson me ha invitado a pasar unos días con ella en Londres para ir al Baile. ¡Voy a ir a Londres, Ron!- exclamó Ginny, saltando de alegría.

- Tranquilízate un poco- contestó Ron, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara.

- No puedo; estoy muy nerviosa. Es que nunca me había pasado algo así y ahora, de pronto, voy a ser presentada en sociedad. ¡Es el sueño de cualquier chica!

- Pues yo no veo qué tiene de increíble; vas a vestirte como una idiota, rodearte de chicas idiotas y tendrás que hablar con idiotas prepotentes como Draco Malfoy. Vas a estar rodeada de cretinos presuntuosos que presumirán de lo que no tienen y lo sabes.

- Bueno, tal vez yo también sea una presuntuosa- refunfuñó Ginny- No voy a dejar que me estropees este momento, Ron. Además, dudo que Draco Malfoy me dirija la palabra especialmente a mí; seguramente tendrá mil chicas más con las que hablar…

- ¿Y si son todos como él, qué?- preguntó Ron, levantando una ceja y sentándose.

- Eso no pasará- dijo Ginny firmemente. Al menos, eso esperaba. Siempre había soñado con asistir a una de aquellas grandiosas fiestas y conocer a un apuesto joven que se la llevara en brazos. Por supuesto, también sería rico y encantador…

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…- replicó Ron, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca- Entonces, ¿cuándo te marchas?

- Mañana, aunque aún no sé la hora exacta. Me ha prometido llevarme de compras- añadió Ginny, con una sonrisa infantil- Por fin podré llevar todos esos vestidos que veíamos en las revistas.

- Vas a encajar completamente entre esa gente- dijo Ron, riéndose- Pero bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…

- Pues sí- repuso Ginny, firmemente- Y pienso disfrutarlo al completo.

OOOO

La cena de aquella noche resultó ser bastante extraña. Ron siguió molestando a Ginny con el baile de Londres, diciéndole que algún mago viejo y decrépito le pediría en matrimonio, mientras Molly lo corregía recordando su propio baile. Arthur era el único a quien parecía darle igual la noticia, mientras comía la cena en silencio. Ginny se preguntaba qué ocurría con él y, al terminar la cena, sintió una cierta desconfianza cuando Arthur la invitó al salón.

- Cierra la puerta al entrar, Ginny- ordenó Arthur con seriedad, alertando aún más a la chica aunque obedeciera.

Al girarse, observó que su padre se encontraba sentado en un ajado sillón, mirándola con ojos enternecedores. Era la primera vez que la miraba así.

- Ven, siéntate junto a tu viejo padre- sugirió Arthur, indicándole a Ginny mediante un gesto que se sentara. Los grandes ojos de la chica lo miraron a la cara, mientras sus labios se tensaban.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, papá?

Arthur se le acercó un poco más y le acarició el rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Ginny, tú eres mi única hija. Siempre has sido una buena chica; a veces un poco traviesa, pero muy sensata y obediente también.

Ginny lo miraba fijamente, preguntándose a qué venía aquello. ¿No estaría tratando de evitar que fuera a Londres? La chica se paralizó. Aquél había sido su sueño desde siempre y, ahora, ¿pensaba arrebatárselo?

- Nunca has estado en un ambiente como el del Baile y no sabes cómo es, así que tan sólo prométeme que serás tú misma sin importar las circunstancias y que tendrás cuidado con…

- Lo sé- lo interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa- "Ten cuidado con los magos que te propongan matrimonio". Papá, no creo que nadie lo haga; soy Ginny Weasley.

Era la chica que llevaba ropa heredada de sus hermanos; el "cajón desastre", como Draco Malfoy le había llamado alguna vez. Su cuerpo no tenía nada de especial, igual que su cara, aunque la gente solía decir que era muy guapa. No tenía ninguna cualidad física destacada, aunque llamaba la atención por el fiero espíritu que parecían reflejar sus ojos almendrados, convirtiéndola en una chica radiante y cautivadora. Sin embargo, en el fondo Ginny Weasley no era más que una chica corriente, pelirroja y con pecas, herencia de los genes Weasley.

- Los magos son impredecibles- añadió Arthur, con un suspiro- y sólo quiero que te cases con la persona a la que verdaderamente quieras. Desearía que no tuvieras que correr este riesgo…

- No tienes de qué preocuparte- contestó una sonriente Ginny- Estaré bien y estoy segura de que la señora Anderson cuidará muy bien de mí.

- Espero que tengas razón.

Ginny sonrió y abrazó a su padre.

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte, papá, pero estaré bien. De verdad.

- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Arthur, con una débil sonrisa- Pero es deber de un padre preocuparse por su hija.

- Bueno, entonces también es deber de una hija decirle a su padre que no se preocupe más por ella- contestó Ginny, antes de besarlo en la mejilla- Te quiero mucho, papá, pero también quiero hacer esto. Siempre he soñado con ir a los bailes y fiestas con los que siempre he soñado y eran inalcanzables para mí. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Arthur asintió.

- Lo entiendo, Ginny, pero aún no puedo creerme que mi pequeña haya crecido tanto y que vaya a debutar como pura-sangre.

Ginny sonrió.

- Pues espero que te lo creas y que te alegres por mí. No me lo pasaría bien sabiendo que mi padre está disgustado.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho; sé fiel a ti misma, Ginny, pase lo que pase…

OOOO

Ginny yacía en su cama, observando la tenue luz de la luna traspasando las claras cortinas de la habitación y desprendiendo una luz plateada. Sus ojos se paseaban por su cuarto, fijándose en la sombra de sus cosas y sabiendo que, al día siguiente, se habría ido.

Había estado dándole vueltas a la conversación que había mantenido con su padre. Seguí igual de nerviosa, pero empezaba a preocuparse por cómo podrían desarrollarse las cosas. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por que cambiara? ¿Por qué creía que algo así ocurriría? No eran más que unos simples bailes y fiestas, nada que pudiera tentarla a convertirse en alguien que no era. Debería saber que aquello no ocurriría; siempre había sido fiel a sí misma y siempre lo sería.

- No voy a cambiar… Seguiré siendo yo misma…

Pronunció aquellas palabras con decisión, pero seguía estando preocupada. Además, pensar que algún mago pudiera elegirla realmente la alteraba bastante. Molly había descartado aquella posibilidad, pero Arthur realmente creía que pudiera ocurrir. Bueno, seguramente volviera a estar haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

Ginny suspiró y se dio media vuelta, concluyendo que no tenía sentido preocuparse por nada. Iría a la fiesta y se divertiría, tal y como había planeado, demostrando así a Arthur y a Ron que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Volvería bien y soltera, a no ser que conociera al apuesto, rico y encantador caballero que se la llevaría en brazos…

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Ginny cerró los ojos y abandonó todas las absurdas ideas que corrían por su mente, dejando pasa a pensamientos más agradables, hasta que se quedó dormida. Entonces, soñó con vestidos espectaculares y guapos caballeros que se enamorarían de ella a primera vista…

**Próximo capítulo: Como un cuento de hadas**

_¡Hola! Bueno, qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que me parece que la historia promete y éste, para ser un capítulo introductorio, ha resumido bastante bien lo que va a pasar después (vamos, que será Draco quien le pida en matrimonio). En fin, espero vuestras opiniones con impaciencia. Un beso!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Como un cuento de hadas

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el esperado segundo episodio de la historia, escrita por __**Boogum**__ y cuyos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 2: Como un cuento de hadas**

La mañana pasó tan deprisa que ni siquiera Ginny se dio cuenta. Tan pronto como cogió el traslador para la casa de su madrina (por lo visto, ciertos negocios de última hora impidieron que Celia en persona fuera a recogerla), observó a su familia saludándola desde el porche mientras se alejaba.

Había sido una despedida bastante emotiva y bulliciosa. La señora Weasley la abrazó y dio un enorme beso, mientras le repetía lo mucho que echaría de menos a su querida hija y que se lo pasaría muy bien con Celia. El señor Weasley la abrazó fuertemente, asegurándole que no se preocupara por nada y que disfrutara de la fiesta. Ron aprovechó la ocasión para regalarle un collar de perlas que había comprado a una antigua novia suya, pero considerando que le sentaría mejor a su hermana. Por supuesto, Ginny desconocía este último detalle, pero se mostró enormemente agradecida y lo abrazó con fuerza.

En ese momento los miraba, conteniendo su excitación, mientras esperaba a que el traslador se activara. Al momento, sintió la magia deslizándose por sus dedos, enviando haces de energía a través de ella. Después de echar una última ojeada a su familia, la magia se activó y la envió, a través de la espiral tempo-espacial, a casa de su madrina.

El forzoso aterrizaje se produjo en el vasto césped del jardín, sin soltar en ningún momento el aparato que la llevó hasta allí. Sus ojos se abrieron con curiosidad, vaciándose cuando contempló la enorme mansión que se extendía delante de ella.

- Vaya…- fue todo cuando Ginny pudo decir, dejando la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

En ningún caso se habría imaginado algo así. La casa, o palacio, tenía un aspecto totalmente rústico y un color otoñal, gracias al sol del atardecer. Las flores crecían a su alrededor y había un pequeño camino que llevaba hasta la puerta principal de la casa, justo delante de ella. Pensó que la casa le sonreía, pues las ventanas y balcones dibujaban una cara amable.

Ginny se sonrió a sí misma, sin creerse aún la suerte que había tenido. ¡Era perfecta!

No tenía maletas, puesto que llegarín a la casa más tarde, así que nada le impedía echar a andar por el sendero y llamar a la puerta de madera. Tuvo que esperar tan sólo algunos segundos hasta que se abrió, dejando aparecer a un pequeño elfo que la sonreía.

- ¡Usted debe de ser la señorita Weasley! Por favor, pase al comedor y tómese algo. La señora Celia no tardará mucho en llegar.

- Gracias- respondió Ginny amablemente, antes de seguir al pequeño elfo hacia el interior.

Sus ojos contemplaban todo a su alrededor, notando el exquisito gusto con el que Celia Anderson había decorado la casa. Nada era ostentoso ni estaba fuera de lugar, así que Ginny empezó a sentirse algo cómoda; pese a estar lejos de su hogar, había una cierta calidez en el ambiente que la ayudó a sentirse a gusto allí.

- Por aquí, señorita.

Ginny entró, aprovechando que el elfo sostenía la puerta, y sonrió de alegría. Todo allí estaba decorado a la perfección; las exquisitas sillas eran muy acogedoras, las flores de colores brillantes iluminaban las mesas y los retratos adornaban las paredes color pastel.

- Por favor, tome asiento. Enviaré una lechuza a la señora para decirle que ya ha llegado.

La pelirroja dio las gracias una vez más al elfo y se acomodó en una de las blancas sillas, dejando escapar un suspiro de alegría. Sus ojos paseaban por la elegante mesa, repleta de exquisitos manjares, con una mueca de placer que sólo alguien que no disfrutara de aquello día tras día podría comprender.

Después de llevarse uno trozo de chocolate a la boca, Ginny mordió la trufa, saboreando el éxtasis que el dulce le producía, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de satisfacción. Estaba tan concentrada en disfrutar de aquel sabor que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni mucho menos notó la expresión de desconcierto que se dibujó en la cara de aquel hombre.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Ginny saltó del susto y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, encontrándose con aquella mirada azul, igual de impactada. Aunque siguiera en estado de shock, fue capaz de ver lo guapo que era aquel joven. Su lacio pelo negro caía sobre su cara y sus ojos, estos últimos del azul más intenso que jamás había visto. Su piel estaba algo dorada por el sol y su boca dibujaba cierta mueca de rebeldía, haciéndolo mucho más atractivo. Por supuesto, también era bastante alto.

- Lo siento. Soy Ginny Weasley- contestó, levantándose y sonriendo- La ahijada de la señora Anderson.

De pronto, el joven pareció comprender y sonrió a su vez.

- Ah, entonces tienes que ser la chica que ha venido a pasar unos días con mi madre.

- ¿T-tu madre?- se sorprendió la chica; no tenía ni idea de que su madrina tuviera un hijo, ni mucho menos que fuera tan guapo.

- Sí- sonrió él, mientras sus ojos brillaban- Bueno, ahora que sé que una chica tan guapa va a quedarse aquí una temporada, supongo que me quedaré más tiempo aquí.

Ginny sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas y supo al instante que se estaba sonrojando. Nadie le había hecho ningún cumplido hasta la fecha.

Levantando la vista, decidió responderlo a pesar de su rubor.

- Entonces, ¿tú también vas a quedarte aquí?

Él dudó.

- Bueno, reconozco que no pensaba hacerlo en un principio, pero después de verte he cambiado de idea.

- No digas tonterías- contestó Ginny, sonrojándose de nuevo y jugueteando con las manos.

- No lo hago- contestó al momento, acortando la distancia entre ambos y llevándose la mano de la chica a sus labios. Entonces le besó en el dorso y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ginny sintió unas mariposas revoloteando por su estómago e intentó por todos los medios no sonrojarse de nuevo- Me llamo Julia- sonrió y soltó la mano- Es un placer conocerte por fin, Ginny.

Antes de poder contestarle, una mujer entró en la sala y emitió un largo chillido de alegría, cortando la conversación entre Ginny y Julian Anderson.

- ¡Querida, fíjate en lo mucho que has crecido!

Ginny sólo consiguió sonreír nerviosamente, antes de sentir un fuerte abrazo que casi le rompió las costillas. Luchando por respirar, se sintió aliviada cuando la mujer la soltó al fin, aunque siguiera sujetando sus brazos para analizarla minuciosamente.

- ¡Eres la chica más dulce del mundo!- gritó alegremente- Ese tono pelirrojo de tu pelo es simplemente maravilloso y te ayudará a llamar la atención entre todas esas sosas chicas teñidas de rubio. Es una pena que tengas tantas pecas; pero bueno, no se puede tenerlo todo- sus ojos rodaron por la figura de Ginny- Puede que no tengas un cuerpo perfecto, pero da la talla. Estoy segura de que encontraré ropa que te ayude a destacar.

Ginny tan sólo pudo pestañear mientras Celia la examinaba; aquella mujer, su madrina sin lugar a dudas, no era lo que se había imaginado. Siempre había recordado a Celia Anderson como una mujer muy dulce, aunque tal vez se debiera a que Ginny sólo tenía siete años por aquel entonces. Su madre se había estado carteando con Celia según pasaba el tiempo, pero Ginny no. Y, en aquel momento, teniendo delante a aquella mujer moderna, estilizada y autoritaria, Ginny se sintió infravalorada después de escuchar sus apreciaciones; no sabía si debía de sentirse agradecida u ofendida.

- Madre, déjala respirar- la interrumpió Julian, riéndose- Acabarás asustándola antes incluso de que haya deshecho la maleta.

- Bobadas- Celia se giró- Ginny está perfectamente bien- entonces apretó las manos de Ginny con las suyas y la sonrió, dando a entender a la pelirroja que no era totalmente mala- Vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien juntas. Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer… tenemos que comprarte ropa nueva, cambiarte de look… Oh, sí, y tendremos que dar una fiesta en tu honor e invitar a todos los posibles pretendientes… y, bueno, supongo que a las chicas también…

- Muchas gracias, señora Anderson. Estoy en deuda con usted.

- Por favor, llámame Celia. Me siento muy vieja cuando la gente me llama "señora Anderson". Y no me des las gracias; ¡voy a pasármelo muy bien cuidándote!

- Espero que te lo pases muy bien con ella, madre, de verdad- intervino Julian, con una sonrisa- Pero espero que me dejes algo de tiempo para mí, Ginny; me gustaría seguir conociéndote.

Ginny se sonrojó y asintió de nuevo, antes de lanzarle una de sus tímidas sonrisas.

- Por supuesto.

Julian pareció satisfecho con aquella respuesta y se marchó, alegando que tenía unos asuntos que atender. Besó efusivamente a su madre en el carrillo y miró a ambas mujeres antes de marcharse, fijándose en Ginny una vez más mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Oh, Dios mío, parece que realmente le gustas. ¿Qué has hecho para llamar tanto su atención? Casi no podía quitar la vista de ti.

El rubor apareció de nuevo en los carrillos de Ginny, aunque se sintió algo herida por el comentario; ella no había hecho nada para llamar la atención de Julian. Simplemente se había limitado a comer chocolate delante de él.

- No he hecho nada. Ni siquiera sé por qué se ha fijado en mí. Estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas mejores que yo…

- Tonterías- la interrumpió Celia, rechazando a todas las demás damas- Ninguna de ellas tiene este color de pelo ni unos ojos tan almendrados. Querida, podrías ser incluso más guapa si lo intentaras. Puede que esas pecas te hagan parecer un poco pueblerina, pero no te preocupes, te convertiré en una diosa. Sin embargo, tengo que decirte una cosa, querida- continuó Celia, dándole una dulce palmadita- No te enamores de mi hijo. No es que quiera hacerle ningún feo a tu familia, Merlín sabe lo mucho que quiero a Molly, es sólo que tengo otros planes para él. bueno, sé que eres una chica muy sensata y que me harás caso; además, seguro que hay muchos otros chicos que se peleen por ti.

Ginny se sintió ofendida por que Celia considerara que no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo, pero estaba demasiado emocionada con la idea de convertirse en una diosa; por ello, se contentó con asentir la cabeza mientras su madrina seguía delirando acerca de la sociedad y todo lo que Ginny sería capaz de hacer.

Al término de la conversación, que tuvo lugar cuatro horas más tarde, Ginny se sintió algo más comprensiva con Celia y deseó que llegara el día siguiente para ir de compras.

- ¿Los vestidos serán iguales que los que aparecen en las revistas?

- Por supuesto, querida- contestó Celia, mientras guiaba a Ginny a su dormitorio- No pienso reparar en ningún gasto contigo, pero tampoco quiero que vistas como todas esas chicas que aspiran a ponerse los vestidos más llamativos. Tú estarás simplemente elegante, querida, porque la elegancia enseña la verdadera belleza.

Repitiéndose aquellas sabias palabras, Ginny asintió y le dio las gracias de nuevo a su madrina.

- No sé qué habría hecho sin usted. Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.

Celia dirigió a Ginny otra de sus cálidas sonrisas y abrió la ventana.

- Espero que duermas bien. Mañana por la mañana Tippy te despertará para bajar a desayunar y, después, nos iremos de compras.

- Espero que llegue pronto mañana- confesó Ginny, con los ojos brillantes.

- Yo también. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fui de compras así y sé que nos divertiremos mucho- tomó la mano de Ginny- Buenas noches, querida. Espero que descanses mucho.

- Lo haré. Buenas noches.

Al momento Celia salió de la habitación, dejando a Ginny a solas. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente sobre la enorme cama. Después de dejar escapar un gritito de felicidad, se tiró a la cama, donde empezó a saltar y removerse.

- ¡Es increíble!- exclamó para sí, mientras tocaba las suaves sábanas y se maravillaba con la belleza del lugar.

Incapaz de eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios, Ginny se tendió en la cama, recordando todo lo que había pasado aquel día y pensando en lo que ocurriría a continuación. Una sonrisa más cálida pareció en su rostro cuando pensó en Julian. Tal vez pensar que estaba enamorada de él, o él de ella, era ir demasiado lejos, pero ciertamente sentía algo por él. Además, el joven reunía todos los requisitos que pedía a su hombre perfecto. A pesar de que Celia no quería que Ginny estuviera con Julian, la pelirroja sentía una especial predilección por los romances prohibidos; por ello, hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y dejó que su mente imaginara, hasta quedarse dormida.

OOOO

Legada la mañana siguiente, Ginny se decepcionó al saber que Julian había salido pronto aquella mañana, antes del desayuno, para cerrar unos negocios sobre los viñedos que tenía en Italia, donde vivía, pero estaría de vuelta aquella tarde. Por supuesto, aquello sólo sirvió para que se sintiera más atraída por él, imaginándose pues que acabaría viviendo en Italia, junto a él.

- Querida, deberías dejar ya de soñar despierta. No hay nada más molesto que una dama fuera de lugar.

- Lo siento- murmuró Ginny, avergonzada.

- No pasa nada. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Ginny asintió en silencio y siguió a Celia por las estrechas callejuelas del Callejón Diagon, donde pensaban comprar nuevos vestidos. A pesar de que ya contara con una amplísima colección de joyas y vestidos, Celia insistió en que necesitaba un vestido para cada ocasión, por muy estúpido que pareciera. Ginny no quiso discutírselo, así que siguieron hablando sobre ropa, telas y demás temas que siempre habían tenido un hueco especial en el corazón de Ginny, hasta que llegaron a otra tienda.

Celia se dirigió inmediatamente al sastre para ponerle al día sobre la situación de Ginny. Madame Duboir estaba encantada con crear algo nuevo para la bella damisela, así que Ginny se encontró al segundo en una tarima, mientras Madame Duboir le acercaba vestidos de distintos colores, para encontrar aquél que le favoreciera más.

- ¿La señorita prefiere el vestido azul celeste o el amarillo?

Ginny estaba indecisa y, puesto que Celia consideró que ambos le sentaban de maravilla, acabó comprando los dos, además de otro verde oscuro, uno con flores que, particularmente, encantó a Ginny y otro completamente liso que le quedaba justo por encima de la rodilla, para la vida cotidiana.

- ¿Por qué no te pones el sencillo ahora, Ginny?- preguntó Celia, dándole un ligero empujó hasta el vestuario- Nunca sabes a quién te encontrarás por la ciudad y me gustaría que todos vieran lo guapa que eres.

Ginny aceptó excitada, habiendo deseado durante mucho tiempo poder vestirse con semejante prenda. Al entrar en el probador, se puso el vestido liso de color crema, decorado con unas simples flores alrededor del pecho que lo realzaban y coloreaban la ropa. A pesar de transparentar algunas de sus pecas, Ginny jamás se había visto tan hermosa. Su autoestima aumentó cuando se reencontró con Celia, quien destacó lo bien que le quedaba el vestido. A continuación, ambas dejaron la tienda, satisfechas consigo mismas y con sus compras.

Cuando Celia se disponía a entrar en una cafetería para tomar algo, Ginny lo vio de nuevo. Seguía igual que la última vez que lo había visto en Hogwarts; snob y demasiado altivo para su propio bien. Sin embargo, su espalda se había ensanchado y había crecido notablemente, así que ya no podría volver a burlarse de su altura. También solía comprarlo con una rata en el colegio, pero Draco Malfoy ya no tenía nada de aquel animal. De hecho, podría decirse que era incluso guapo, aunque nada comparado a Julian Anderson.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, ése es Draco Malfoy!- exclamó Celia, tirando del brazo de Ginny- Él es una de las personas a las que tienes que acercarte; su familia es muy influyente dentro de la clase alta.

Ginny respondió con una mueca aunque, por suerte, Celia no la vio; su madrina estaba más ocupada saludando enérgicamente al joven con la mano. Al ver lo que Celia pretendía hacer, Ginny le agarró el brazo con desesperación.

- Por favor, que no le llame- suplicó Ginny, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. Después de todo, la chica sabía que sería igual de antipático que en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Draco ya la había visto y se les estaba acercando. Se paró en frente de la señora Anderson y le dirigió una educada reverencia, aunque Ginny pudo observar, por la expresión de su rostro, que su madrina no era especialmente de su agrado. En realidad, dudaba que alguien lo fura; no era más que un cretino.

- Señora Anderson, me alegra mucho verla de nuevo. Veo que sigue tan hermosa como siempre.

Celia rió fuertemente y le asió el brazo con su mano.

- No seas tan educado conmigo, Draco. Ya sabes que te conozco desde que llevabas pañales.

Ginny adivinó que el chico se repetía mentalmente "por desgracia" y se hubiese echado a reír, si los fríos ojos grises no la estuvieran atravesando. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el shock, desconociendo si el rubio se sentía sorprendido por verla de nuevo u ofendido.

- Ella es mi ahijada, Ginevra Weasley. Va a quedarse conmigo durante estos días.

- Ya nos conocemos- respondió Draco secamente, devolviéndole la mirada a Celia.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que os deje un rato a solas para que habléis. Además, he quedado con Maria Cunningham cerca de aquí, así que tendré que dejaros un rato a solas. Espero que no os importe.

Puesto que Ginny era incapaz de expresar todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, limitándose a sonreír y Draco era demasiado educado como para humillarla delante de su madrina, ambos se limitaron a mirar a Celia mientras se reunía con su amiga.

Un incómodo silencio nació en ese momento. Ginny se limitaba a mirarse las manos, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Únicamente le había dirigido la palabra a Draco Malfoy para insultarlo, pero sería muy inmaduro hacerlo de nuevo, así que estaba totalmente perdida.

- ¿Así que te vas a quedar estos días en Londres?- preguntó Draco, comprendiendo que sería él quien tuviera que romper el silencio.

- Sí.

- Ya veo.

Más silencio.

Ginny alzó la vista para mirarlo, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Estaba aliviada por que no le hubiera dicho nada grosero, pero era ridículo pensar que podrían tener una conversación civilizada de más de cinco segundos. Sin embargo, comprendió que debía al menos intentarlo, así que se armó de valor y tomó la palabra.

- Eh… ¿Cómo conociste a Celia?

Él suspiró tranquilamente y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Mi madre y ella son muy amigas desde el colegio.

Ginny asintió, mientras pensaba en lo raro que era que Celia fuese amiga tanto de la madre de Draco como de la suya. Era bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se llevaban ambas familias.

- ¿Así que será ella quien te presente en sociedad?

- Sí. Mi familia no podía costeármelo, así que Celia se ofreció para hacerlo ella.

Ginny esperó el ácido comentario de Draco acerca de la pobreza de su familia, pero nunca llegó. Simplemente asintió ante la obvia situación, mientras dirigía la mirada justo donde Celia conversaba animadamente con una mujer de mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Cuánto crees que le llevará?- preguntó, algo frustrado.

- ¿Sabes qué? No tienes por qué quedarte aquí- aclaró Ginny- Sé que piensas, igual que yo, que esta situación es muy extraña, así que no me ofendería que te marcharas. Nunca nos llevamos bien en el colegio y, sinceramente, no sé de qué hablar contigo. Además, seguramente meta la pata en la conversación y no quiero que Celia tenga que disculparse por mí.

Los ojos se Draco se clavaron en ella, mostrando algo parecido a la diversión y Ginny se sorprendió por una sonrisa en sus labios. Nunca se imaginó a Draco Malfoy sonriéndole precisamente a ella. Era un milagro.

- Por lo visto no eres de las que se andan con rodeos.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- No voy a intentar ser la persona más educada del mundo, como hacéis vosotros y no estoy mintiendo; no sé de qué hablar contigo. Además, piénsalo; la última vez que nos dirigimos la palabra fue para insultarnos y lanzarte un hechizo "Mocomurciélago".

Draco rió por lo bajo.

- Es cierto.

- Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a tener una conversación en condiciones si sólo puedo pensar en lo horrible que eras en Hogwarts? Además, seguramente el sentimiento sea recíproco.

- Tal vez, pero por ahora lo estamos haciendo bastante bien.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Eso dices ahora, pero espera a que pasemos algo más de tiempo conociéndonos.

Draco parecía estar divirtiéndose pero, antes de poder contestarla, Celia estaba de vuelta, interrumpiéndolos.

- Ginny, acabo de invitar a Maria y a sus chicas a la pequeña recepción que daremos para presentarte, antes del baile- sus redondos ojos se clavaron en Draco, antes de darle en el brazo- Espero que tú también vengas. Tengo pensado hacer que Ginny triunfe, así que sería de mucha ayuda que tú estuvieras allí.

- No creo que me necesite para triunfar- contestó él, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja- pero iré por ti, Celia. Además, estoy seguro de que mi madre querrá acompañarme.

- Entonces está hecho- declaró Celia, encantada.

Ginny seguía mirando a Draco como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, mientras él se disculpaba y marchaba, volviendo a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. La pelirroja se quedó allí parada, sin saber cómo afrontaría al nuevo Draco o a sus palabras, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

- Parece que os lleváis bastante bien. ¿Dónde os conocisteis?

- En el colegio- respondió Ginny, algo ida, mientras seguía observando al rubio por las calles.

- Pues será mejor que cuides vuestra relación, querida. Él puede hacer que escales o que caigas, así que no querrás caerla mal, ¿verdad?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez guste a la gente por algo más que la opinión de Draco Malfoy sobre mí, ¿no?

- Oh, sigues siendo una ingenua. Pero no te preocupes, querida- Celia tomó la mano de Ginny, algo que le encantaba hacer- Aprenderás pronto.

Ginny no estaba muy segura de querer aprender semejante estupidez, pero asintió de todas maneras. Acompañó a Celia a la cafetería, donde la imagen de la deliciosa comida disipó todos los pensamientos acerca de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué era un hombre al lado del chocolate, aparte de nada? Al menos, así pensaba Ginny después de que su estómago llevara media hora rugiendo.

Después de tomar algo y ultimar algunas compras, Ginny finalmente llegó al salón de belleza. El peluquero quiso dejarle el pelo muy corto para ir a la moda, pero Celia optó por dejárselo largo y explotar aquel potencial al máximo. Por ello, pese a dejárselo igual de largo, la madrina opinó que capearlo ayudaría al volumen.

Ginny dejó que ambos lo decidieran todo sin mediar palabra, pues era la primera vez que su pelo estaba en manos de profesionales. Al acabar y ver el resultado, se alegró de no haber intervenido. Su pelo no había cambiado demasiado, pero Celia tenía razón al pensar que las capas favorecerían su rostro.

- Estás encantadora.

Ginny se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

- A mí también me gusta mucho.

- Exacto y estarás perfecta cuando te haya preparado del todo para el baile. Sencillamente, causarás furor.

Al sentir que no la trataban como a una simple Weasley más, Ginny esbozó una sonrisa que no pudo eliminar de su rostro. Tal y como había pensado, Londres estaba haciendo todos sus sueños realidad.

**Próximo capítulo: La princesa del baile**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, aprece que los personajes ya se van perfilando un poco, no? Al parecer Celia es bastante clasista y Draco no parece el mismo que era en Hogwarts… aunque habrá que ver. Lo que está claro es que Ginny ya ha despertado cierta curiosidad en él, así que habrá que ver qué pasa! Bueno, también tengo que confesar que Julian no me gusta ni un pelo. No sé, es que esos personajes tan adorables y perfectos acaban siendo los peores… bueno, sabemos que Draco estará ahí para salvar a Ginny. Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Por cierto, quería deciros una cosa: dentro de poco me marcharé al extranjero (a Francia, exactamente XD) para estudiar allí durante un año, así que no tendré demasiado tiempo libre para actualizar. Espero que tengáis un poco de paciencia conmigo y prometo renovar las historias en cuanto pueda. Gracias!_

_**Lyli Amil Granger**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la elección del fic! La verdad es que promete XD. Ahora sólo queda ver cómo se desarrolla la relación D&G… Un besín!_

_**MiiniiMiirii**__: hola! Qué tal? Pues sí, he vuelto más pronto de lo que me imaginaba, mucho más XD. Bueno, por lo menos este fic es un puro D&G, que me he quedado con las ganas de traducir uno! Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**__: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea principal del fic. Espero que el segundo capítulo te haya gustado mucho, ahora que ya se hace cada vez más profunda la diferencia de clases respecto a Ginny. Un beso!_

_**Adrikari**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia, un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Qué tal? Pues sí, la verdad es que en cuanto vi la historia (sobre todo que ya estaba terminada) y los temas que trataba me puse manos a la obra a traducirla! Aunque ahora que me marcho no sé cada cuánto podré subir un capítulo; bueno, espero dejar algunos traducidos para no hacer demasiado larga la espera. Me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado por igual! Pues si crees que Ginny está un poco apartada de todo, te puedo garantizar que la situación empeorará XD. Aunque parece que Draco le va a air cogiendo más "interés" (o cariño, como quieras XD), así que no está todo perdido. Me alegra mucho que sigas la historia, de verdad y espero renovar pronto. Un beso!_

_**Laia**__: hola! Vaya, te lo has leído en inglés? Pues espero que la traducción te esté pareciendo a la altura XD. Bueno, si hay algo que no ves demasiado claro dímelo, ok? Espero no tardar mucho en subir, que ya tengo ganas yo también de saber qué pasa con ellos dos. Un beso!_

_**vansly6**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el planteamiento. Parece que a todas nos ha encantado la idea de la presentación de los "sangre-pura" Xd. Un beso!_

_**ninnypotter**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el principio, así que espero que el resto te guste tanto o más XD. Un beso!_

_**Light**__: hola! Bueno, la verdad es que he tardado un poquito; pero tarde lo que tarde no pienso abandonar la historia, eso está claro XD. Un beso!_


	3. Capítulo 3: La bella del baile

_Hola! Por fin os traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia! Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia a __**Boogum**__. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 3: La bella del baile**

La "pequeña recepción" acabó convirtiéndose en una enorme fiesta, tal y como Ginny dedujo al fijarse en la enorme lista de invitados. No se había escatimado ni un solo galeón para la ocasión, pero aunque Celia se planteara pedir todo un pelotón de elfos domésticos, Ginny se encontraba cada vez más abrumada.

- ¡Querida, ¿qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó Celia, llevándose las manos a las caderas- Deberías estar preparándote.

Ginny levantó una ceja, dubitativa.

- Pero el baile no es hasta esta noche…

- Sí, querida, pero nos llevará horas ponerte perfecta y yo quiero que lo estés.

Suspirando, Ginny se limitó a asentir mientras se dirigía a su habitación, jugueteando con los lazos naranjas de su vestido. La chica había comprendido rápidamente la importancia que daba Celia a la reputación, para su desesperación. Ginny también había escuchado los rumores que circulaban, acerca los inicios de Celia en la alta sociedad, cuando conseguía que todos los jóvenes se enamoraran de ella y todas las debutantes la odiaran por ello. La mujer quería que Ginny siguiera sus pasos; por eso era tan estricta en torno a lo que la pelirroja podía o no podía hacer.

Por mucho que le costara aguantar tener a alguien vigilando cada paso que daba, Ginny se sintió muy agradecida con Celia por lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Sin embargo, era demasiado duro pretender ser quien no era. A diferencia de las demás chicas, a Ginny no le preocupaba estar siempre maravillosa ni flirtear con todos los chicos. Ella era sencilla, honesta y decía lo que pensaba, equivocándose en ocasiones.

De pronto, el cuerpo de un hombre se chocó contra el suyo y, nada más sentir que se tambaleaba, Ginny se echó hacia él con el objetivo de no caerse. Unas manos fuertes la agarraron al momento, haciendo que se encontrara increíblemente bien contra aquel pecho. Al oler un perfume familiar, Ginny alzó la vista hacia su salvador; Julian la miraba fijamente con sus intensos ojos azules, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Deberías ir con más cuidado- dijo él amablemente, soltándola para dejarle algo de espacio.

Sin embargo, Ginny estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro su vida las veces que hiciera falta con tal de que él la salvase. Se sentía muy bien sujetada de aquel modo, así que no le hubiera importado hacerlo más a menudo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él, ignorando lo que pensaba.

- Sí, gracias- contestó la pelirroja, sonrojándose y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces, Ginny se arrepintió de haber utilizado unas palabras que le hacían parecer soñadora y estúpida, pero él no se dio cuenta de ello; simplemente se limitó a sonreírla y seguir su camino escaleras abajo. Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón; no había nadie en el mundo tan guapo y encantador como él y, además, le había salvado la vida…

Al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaba, Ginny negó con la cabeza y pestañeó.

- Por Merlín, estoy empezando a comportarme como esas ridículas heroínas de las novelas románticas.

Abandonando todas aquellas ideas, Ginny continuó su camino escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se puso en manos de Tippy. El elfo resultó ser muy útil aconsejando en temas de belleza y, después de un corto pero intenso debate acerca de lo que la pelirroja debía ponerse, ambos eligieron el vestido amarillo acompañado de unas enaguas blancas.

El escote resultó ser lo suficientemente modesto como para no enseñar demasiado, algo que Ginny agradeció enormemente; por mucho que Celia quisiera, ella nunca llevaría algo que le hiciera sentir incómoda. Las mangas llegaban justo por debajo del hombro, terminando en unos pequeños lazos blancos, mientras que el vestido llegaba hasta el suelo. Era simple, pero muy elegante a la vez.

Después de colocarse el collar de Ron sobre su cuello, los pendientes de perlas que Celia le había regalado y ondularse las puntas del pelo, decorándolo con unas flores, Ginny pensó que nunca se había visto tan hermosa. Entonces suspiró, tocando la suave tela del vestido; si su familia la viera vestida así probablemente no la reconocerían.

- Sabía que ese vestido te sentaría divino.

Ginny se giró y vio a Celia, que la miraba con orgullo desde la puerta. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color morado que resaltaba su escote, una pluma negra en el pelo y joyas de oro. Una sonriente Ginny se miró de nuevo al espejo.

- Es precioso.

- Cariño, ese vestido no sería nada sin la persona adecuada para llevarlo- dijo Celia, guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a ella con algo parecido a una caja marrón en sus manos- Molly te ha mandado esto. Se le olvidó dártelo mientras estabais preparando el viaje.

Ginny cogió el pequeño cofre y lo abrió, descubriendo un par de guantes blancos, un collar de diamantes y unos pendientes a juego, además de un abanico de marfil decorado con flores. Ginny se llevó las manos a los labios, mientras sus ojos se humedecían y clavaba su vista en Celia.

- Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera algo así…

Celia sonrió.

- Molly guarda algunos tesoros de sus días en la alta sociedad y estoy segura de que les darás muy buen uso. Esta noche misma podrías hacerlo.

Ginny asintió con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, estremeciéndose las recordar a su madre. Aquello era sin duda mucho más importante para Ginny que cualquier regalo que Celia le hubiera hecho, por pertenecer precisamente a su querida madre. Mientras cogía los objetos del cofre, Ginny cerró los ojos y pensó en Molly y el resto de su familia, en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que estuvieran presentes en su ingreso en la alta sociedad de los pura-sangre. Por mucho que Ginny quisiera a Celia, su madrina no era nada comparada con su madre.

- Oh, cariño- la interrumpió Celia- No llores. Te estropearás el maquillaje, si lo haces.

Asintiendo y tratando de no llorar, Ginny movió la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Celia. Es que la echo mucho de menos. Me gustaría mucho que estuviera aquí…

- Lo sé- contestó la mujer, poniendo la mano bajo la barbilla de Ginny gentilmente- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y estoy segura de que Molly también lo estaría. Ahora sécate esas lágrimas, que todos los invitados te están esperando.

Asintiendo de nuevo, Ginny forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos la invadieran. Por mucho que echara de menos a su madre, ya era una adulta, así que tenía que ser fuerte y no llorar.

- Estoy bien.

- Buena chica.

Después de colocarse la falda y coger el abanico, Ginny siguió a Celia fuera de la habitación hasta la sala de baile. Julian las esperaba al final de la escalera, muy apuesto vestido con unos pantalones oscuros, botas que realzaban sus largas piernas y una chaqueta azul que destacaba el color de sus ojos. Su pelo caía con gracia sobre su rostro y Ginny sintió la necesidad de pasar sus dedos por él y besarlo con fuerza.

- Estás encantadora, madre- la halagó, acercándose a ella y besándole en la mejilla. Sin embargo, Celia se rió y añadió que debía de dedicarle aquellos cumplidos a Ginny, puesto que la fiesta era en su honor.

Ginny sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza, mientras el joven se acercaba a ella y la miraba significativamente.

- Preciosa- añadió, tomando su mano y besándosela.

- Gracias- contestó Ginny con un hilo de voz, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Julian la miró con diversión antes de ofrecerle su brazo para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras y acompañarla hasta el salón. Celia sonrió a Ginny.

- Volveré dentro de poco para ayudarte.

- ¿A dónde va?- preguntó Ginny, confundida.

- Seguramente vaya a decirle a Tippy que salga a recibir a los últimos invitados- explicó él, conduciéndola hacia el salón- Así que supongo que seré yo quien tenga que cuidar de ti hasta que ella vuelva. Espero que no te haya decepcionado este cambio.

Ginny le agarró el brazo impulsivamente.

- Para nada; es más, todo lo contrario. Eres el mejor chico que he conocido nunca.

Él sonrió y le pellizcó suavemente el carrillo.

- Con qué poco te conformas.

Ginny se sonrojó adorablemente y le sonrió con timidez. Sabía muy bien cómo agradar a una chica, pero Ginny no estaba acostumbrada a tantos cumplidos. Cada vez que Julian se encontraba cerca de ella la chica se sonrojaba, algo que empeoraba teniendo en cuenta lo guapo que era el chico.

- Sólo digo la verdad. Tanto tú como tu madre me habéis tratado muy bien desde que llegué.

Él sonrió y la condujo hasta la sala. Ginny se quedó de piedra; ¡era preciosa! Las cristalinas lámparas centelleaban como si fueran estrellas, los ramilletes de flores decoraban las columnas del lugar, dejando que el aroma lo perfumara todo y los suelos de mármol brillaban, esperando que el baile diera comienzo. La orquesta tocaba música en un rincón y los invitados hablaban entre sí, algunos mirando a Ginny con curiosidad.

- ¿Te gusta?

Ginny giró la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Julian, cuyos ojos tenían un brillo especial.

- No puedo creer que esté en un lugar como éste.

Él rió con fuerza.

- Pues deberías empezar a hacerlo, porque esta fiesta es para ti.

Ginny echó un nuevo vistazo a la sala y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios. Aquello era realmente para ella. Ya no era una simple Weasley, sino que por fin estaba alcanzando su sueño.

Julian la sonrió cálidamente.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a por algo de beber mientras esperamos a mi madre?

Ginny asintió y lo acompañó hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Al recibir una copa de champán, Ginny la miró con cautela; nunca antes había bebido alcohol y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Finalmente dio un pequeño sorbo, aunque dejó la copa después de esgrimir una mueca de asco. Sin embargo, las comprobar que Julian la miraba, se sonrojó de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿No te gusta el champán?

Ginny fijó la vista en el vaso y rió sonoramente.

- Para serte sincera, creo que está malísimo.

Julian no contestó, sino que dio un trago a la bebida, aunque Ginny pudo observar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Tal vez sea un poco difícil acostumbrarse al sabor. Quizá prefieras algo de limonada.

La pelirroja se sintió tremendamente aliviada con aquella respuesta. En realidad no quería beber nada de alcohol, puesto que no deseaba emborracharse en su puesta de largo.

Mientras echaba un vistazo a la sala, Ginny se sorprendió de encontrarse el mismo estampado en muchos vestidos de las invitadas. Tal vez sólo fuera su impresión, pero no creía que fuera casual que todas ellas llevaran vestidos plateados y tuvieran el pelo rubio. Ginny se preguntó por qué las chicas vestirían así, teniendo en cuenta que a muchas de ellas no les sentaba nada bien aquel color de pelo.

- ¿Por qué llevan todas esas chicas vestidos plateados?

Julian alzó la vista hacia el grupo de chicas que se encontraban en una esquina y se sonrió.

- Tal vez porque es el color favorito de Draco Malfoy. Por lo visto también tiene debilidad por las mujeres rubias, así que, por supuesto, todas las chicas también se han teñido el pelo para intentar llamar su atención.

- Qué ridiculez- contestó Ginny las momento. Aunque Draco se hubiera comportado con ella como un caballero la última vez que se vieron, saber que tenía todo aquel séquito de mujeres le quitaba interés. No tenía nada de especial ni tampoco merecía semejante orgullo. Por su parte, la pelirroja no pensaba ni convertirse en una oveja más del rebaño ni inclinarse ante él.

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó Julian con curiosidad, mirándola fijamente.

Ginny se giró hacia él, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Por lo visto tengo que acercarme a él para conseguir entablar cierta amistad y que los demás me aprueben, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo. Aunque ya no me insulte como hacía en el colegio, sigue siendo un estúpido engreído- entonces lanzó una mirada de odio hacia el grupo de mujeres plateadas- Jamás seré una de ellas.

- Pobre Malfoy; no me gustaría estar en su piel- contestó él, sonriendo.

Ginny se sintió bastante aliviada las comprobar que Julian no se había enfadado por expresarse de aquel modo. Celia le había dicho que a los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres que tuvieran opinión propia y mostraran su desagrado por la alta sociedad y Ginny hacía ambas cosas.

- Aquí viene mi madre. No le dejes marearte mucho.

- ¿Te vas?- preguntó Ginny, sin poder contenerse.

Él sonrió con tanta facilidad como siempre, antes de pellizcarle la mejilla.

- Tengo que atender a algunos amigos, aunque me gustaría pedirte que aceptaras un baile conmigo.

- Por supuesto.

Ginny no pudo contestar otra cosa. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, bailar, hablar, lo que fuera, con tal de estar junto a él. No sabía si estaba enamorada de él, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero sí sentía algo. Él sabía cómo hacer que su corazón latiera más fuerte, cómo lograr que sonriera con más intensidad. Incluso sabía cómo hacer que se sintiera cada vez más guapa.

Julian se inclinó con gracia y le besó la mano, sonriéndola como siempre. Entonces Celia se acercó y murmuró algo que Ginny no consiguió escuchar, aunque pudo ver vagamente a Julian contestándole algo a su vez, antes de acercarse a un grupo de chicos.

Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Si tan sólo supiera cuánto se preocupaba por él, cuánto le importaba… Los sentimientos que la embargaban eran tan fuertes que apenas podía contenerlos dentro de sí. Sin embargo tenía que mantener el secreto, pues Celia ya había dejado bastante claro que no quería que Ginny estuviera con su hijo.

- Querida, no dejes que Julian acapare tu atención durante toda la noche. Aquí hay muchos chicos y no debes centrarte solamente en uno; eso te dará mala imagen.

Ginny prefirió no decir lo poco que le importaba su imagen, sabiendo que, de hacerlo, Celia habría estado gritándole durante horas. Estaba claro que Celia sólo era amable cuando nadie le llevaba la contraria. La mujer siempre había triunfado gracias a su increíble belleza, desarrollando en gran medida su orgullo y amor por sí misma. Era amable cuando le convenía y generosa cuando sacaba algo a cambio, así que Ginny sabía que cruzarse en el camino de aquella vanidosa mujer sería un error brutal.

- Venga, vayamos a presentarte a algunas personas- propuso Celia, observando la sala con sus profundos ojos marrones. No obstante, en aquel momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron y tres personas importantísimas aparecieron.

Ginny no tuvo ningún problema para reconocer al hombre del grupo. Su pelo rubio era suficiente como para hacerlo destacar dentro de cualquier grupo, igual que la mirada que sólo Ginny consiguió detectar. La expresión de Draco Malfoy denotaba orgullo y distanciamiento, lo que se matizó gracias a los pantalones y chaqueta negros que llevaba puestos, que afianzaban la distancia que debía de mantenerse con él. Aún así, la pelirroja tuvo que admitir que la ropa le quedaba muy bien. Tal vez la elegancia fuera algo innato en Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Oh, querida, tienes el éxito garantizado! ¡Ha venido! Aunque estaba caro que lo haría, puesto que Narcissa y yo…

Ginny ignoró la excitación de Celia recordando aquellos tiempos y centró su atención en los acompañantes de Draco. Ambas mujeres tenían el pelo rubio y mucha elegancia al caminar. La mayor, que Ginny adivinó se trataba de Narcissa Malfoy, llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro que realzaba sus finas curvas. Su mirada denotaba una nota de orgullo mientras observaba la habitación, pensando naturalmente que todo el mundo que allí se encontraba estaba por debajo de ella. La chica que se encontraba a la izquierda de Draco era más joven y vestía con un simple vestido de fiesta blanco, con adornos plateados. Tampoco parecía demasiado impresionada con los invitados, aunque se acercó a Draco sonriéndole, para susurrarle algo al oído. Él rió como respuesta, antes de que los tres se acercaran a Celia y a ella.

Narcissa Malfoy clavó su mirada en Ginny por unos instantes, algo que la chica identificó con una evaluación previa. Entonces, se sorprendió las ver cierta aprobación en los ojos de la mujer y se preguntó qué habría hecho ella para merecer algo así. ¿Cómo era posible que un Malfoy aprobase a un Weasley?

- Así que ella debe de ser tu ahijada- sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Narcissa sonrió a Ginny- Te pareces mucho a tu madre, señorita Weasley. La pelirroja no supo si se trataba de un cumplido o de una crítica, así que Narcissa se apresuró a aclarárselo- Aunque no me gustase a quién eligió como marido, debo reconocer que tu madre era muy guapa de joven. De hecho, ella y yo éramos íntimas entonces, pero acabó haciendo una mala elección…

Según Ginny, fue precisamente Narcissa quien hizo una mala elección escogiendo a un mortífago como marido, pero la pelirroja optó por no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y sonreírle en su lugar.

- Gracias, señora Malfoy.

- No hay de qué- comentó la mujer, antes de mirar a Celia y asentir- Me gusta. No es como todas esas chicas que ves en todas partes y son todas iguales. Además, tiene estilo, no como otras que visten de cualquier manera con tal de llamar la atención de mi hijo.

¿O sea que a Narcissa no le gustaban nada las chicas del rebaño? Qué curioso…

Celia sonrió ampliamente, tomando los cumplidos para Ginny como si estuvieran dirigidos hacia ella misma. De hecho, Ginny creía que la mujer así lo pensaba realmente, pero tal vez estuviera siendo demasiado dura con ella; después de todo, su madrina le había dado aquella oportunidad.

- Ginny está adaptándose increíblemente bien- exclamó Celia- De hecho, ya hay chicos que me han pedido conocerla mejor. Veo una gran boda de todo esto…

- Eso si dejan de lado su apellido, claro.

Ginny se giró para buscar el origen de aquella sarcástica voz, encontrándose de pronto con la joven rubia, que resultó ser increíblemente hermosa de cerca. Sus ojos tenían un ligero tono verde jade, pareciéndose a los de un gato mientras contempla a su presa. Mostraban la misma expresión de crueldad.

- Tu comentario está fuera de lugar, Alexia- replicó Narcissa fríamente- No olvides tus modales.

Los pálidos carrillos de Alexia se tornaron rosas, pero no dijo nada. Ginny sintió de pronto cierta empatía por la señora Malfoy y le sonrió, pero ella, en lugar de responderle, se dirigió hacia Celia.

- Creo que aún no conoces a mi sobrina. Sus padres me han pedido que le case con un inglés pura-sangre, pero creo que ahora mismo es muy difícil encontrar uno. ¡Por Merlín, es casi imposible encontrar una familia que esté a la altura de los Malfoy!

Narcissa parecía muy disgustada con aquella idea, todo lo contrario que Celia, que estaba bastante entusiasmada con Ginny. Por su parte, Alexia tampoco se mostraba demasiado convencida con la idea, aunque no dejaba de mirar a su primo quien, a su vez, también se aburría.

- Bueno, aunque no todos los hombres merezcan la pena, tampoco hay que desesperarse. Sin ir más lejos, mi propio hijo tampoco ha encontrado esposa todavía.

- ¿Estás sugiriéndome que comprometamos a mi sobrina con tu hijo?- preguntó Narcissa con un deje de diversión, aunque Ginny observó que Celia estaba bastante tensa; por fin comprendía lo que significaban esos "otros planes".

- En absoluto. Sólo le estaba poniendo como ejemplo.

_Buena respuesta_, pensó Ginny, mientras sonreía.

- Madre, perdona que te interrumpamos- intervino Draco, evitando que las mujeres siguieran hablando de temas embarazosos- pero creo que el primer vals está a punto de comenzar.

Narcissa desvió su inquietante mirada hacia su hijo.

- Supongo que iniciarás el baile con la señorita Weasley, Draco. Es tu deber.

Mientras Celia sonreía abiertamente por la proposición, Alexia pareció haberse topado con algo especialmente molesto, así que sus ojos gatunos miraron con desprecio a Ginny.

- Por supuesto- se giró hacia Ginny y le ofreció su mano educadamente- ¿Me concedes este baile?

Sus ojos se encontraron; mientras él sólo ofrecía su máscara de cortesía, ella ardía en su interior. No quería bailar con Draco por nada del mundo, pero sabía que no tenía elección; el aura de Narcissa era suficiente como para evitar que sus subordinados se rebelaran contra ella.

- Claro.

Ella le cogió la mano y permitió que la guiara hasta la pista de baile. Después de colocar una de sus manos sobre su cadera, Draco le sujetó la mano con la otra y empezó a marcarle los pasos que debía de seguir. Ginny tembló mientras lo seguía por el suelo, sin apartar la vista de sus pies para evitar pisarlo, o peor, caerse.

- ¿De verdad te resulta el suelo tan interesante?- preguntó Draco, pasados unos instantes de silencio.

Ginny suspiró de resignación e intentó no pisarle los pies mientras lo miraba.

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, estoy tratando de no pisarte. Nunca he sido buena bailarina, así que no creo que pueda abrir el baile en condiciones.

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa al momento.

- Sólo relájate y deja que te guíe. Será más fácil, te lo prometo.

Ginny lo miró con desconfianza, pero decidió hacerle caso de todos modos. Al dejar que la controlara mediante la mano que tenía en su cadera, sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más gráciles. Finalmente, la pelirroja no tuvo que preocuparse por pisarle, puesto que sus pies empezaron a moverse al compás de la música.

Sin embargo, en lugar de agradecerle el consejo, Ginny se mantuvo callada y continuó bailando con él. Las poco tiempo divisó a Julian entre una multitud de gente, bailando adecuadamente, aunque no con tanta gracia como Draco, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo. El chico estaba acompañado de una guapa castaña, de carrillos rosados y brillantes ojos azules y, a juzgar por la sonrisa de la chica, estaba claro que se lo pasaban bien.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre el rostro de su acompañante, que mostraba la clásica expresión despectiva que tenía cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca. A Ginny le hizo gracia pensar en cómo se habrían puesto si les hubiesen propuesto bailar juntos en Hogwarts; probablemente lo habría embrujado.

- Has cambiado- dijo ella finalmente- Estaba pensando que hubiera sido un milagro vernos bailando juntos en Hogwarts, pero míranos ahora. Aunque la verdad es que me cuesta creerlo.

Los ojos de Draco la miraron, aunque sin mostrar lo que pensaba.

- A eso se le llama crecer, Weasley. Sin embargo, aunque tu familia siga sin tener ningún tipo de estatus en la alta sociedad como para conseguir que haga algo más que inclinarme, debo de admitir que me intrigas. Por lo visto, también has despertado el interés de mi madre, así que no veo ningún inconveniente en que nos acerquemos.

Todo lo bueno que había pensado Ginny sobre él desapareció al momento. La arrogancia con la que dijo aquellas palabras casi provocó que le golpeara y los insultos hacia su familia fueron suficientes como para que la chica deseara dejar de bailar con él.

Sin embargo, controlando sus emociones, Ginny dejó que le diera una vuelta sobre la pista de baile y lo miró de nuevo, buscando alguna manera de reparar el dolor de su ego.

- Entonces me imagino que debo de estar agradecida por que hayas querido entablar amistad conmigo. Después de todo, tengo tan poco estatus que debe hasta ser vergonzoso para un Malfoy bajar hasta mi nivel.

- Por supuesto-contestó Draco, sabiendo que, con cada palabra, la enfadaba cada vez más- Pero no creo que sea tan malo. Después de todo, me pareces muy interesante.

Ginny dejó de bailar, mirándolo con tanta furia como podía con sus almendrados ojos, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente por la respiración.

- ¿Interesante?

- Sí- los ojos de Draco se pasearon por todo el salón- Las demás chicas que hay aquí son pretenciosas e interesadas. Tan sólo quieren atraparme para casarse conmigo- volvió la vista a la chica, mostrando un brillo especial- Pero tú no. Tú eres honesta y fiel a ti misma.

Las escuchar esa respuesta, las manos de Ginny se cerraron en dos puños, mientras alzaba la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

- ¡Es increíble que digas algo así siendo tú más insoportable que nadie! No sólo insultas a mi familia, sino que además dices que debería estar orgullosa de que te acerques a mí y que todo el mundo debería de inclinarse ante ti.

La sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Draco y Ginny se enorgulleció de ver la ira en sus falsos ojos grises.

- Parece mentira que te sorprendas cuando tú mismo has dicho que soy honesta y fiel a mí misma. Ni pienso inclinarme ante ti, Malfoy, ni voy a formar parte de tu rebaño. Si quieres a alguien "interesante" búscate a otra persona.

De pronto todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a Ginny le costó un momento descubrir que el baile había terminado. Después de mirarse por unos instantes, Draco hizo una leve reverencia y Ginny lo imitó.

Las parejas fueron saliendo una a una y, tal y como marcaba el protocolo, Draco ofreció su brazo a la pelirroja; no estaba permitido que las damas salieran de la sala sin acompañamiento.

- Debo recordarte, señorita Weasley, que no tienes el suficiente estatus como para permitirte estos arrebatos. Si quisiera podría destruir tu reputación en este mismo instante.

Su voz sonaba amenazante y tranquila, desprendiendo un veneno que Ginny desconocía por completo.

- ¿Tanto te molesta escuchar la verdad?- contestó ella, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios- Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy. Tú mismo dijiste que no necesitaba tu influencia para ser alguien en sociedad y, sinceramente, tampoco la quiero.

El brazo del rubio empezó a apretar tanto el de la pelirroja que acabó haciéndole daño. Cuando sintió la circulación de su miembro cortándose, Ginny le lanzó una mirada de odio.

- ¿Intentas arrancarme el brazo?

- Tienes suerte de que sea un caballero y no intente hacer algo más- contestó él, liberándola.

- No sabía que los caballeros se dedicaran a amenazar a las damas, aunque tal vez me equivoque- replicó ella, levantando una ceja- Después de todo, aún no tengo tantos modales como los demás, ¿verdad?

Ni él ni ella volvieron a dirigirse la palabra mientras se acercaban a Celia, quien los recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Después de inclinarse, Draco se disculpó y no volvió a hablar a Ginny en toda la noche; en su lugar, pasó su tiempo hablando con Alexia y demás invitados.

Por su parte, Ginny sintió que la fiesta se había echado a perder gracias las enfrentamiento con Draco, aunque bailase durante un rato más y tuviese relativo éxito, llegando incluso un chico a decirle que era tal bella como una flor en un día lluvioso. Sin embargo, el cumplido dejó de serlo en cuanto Ginny le aclaró que las flores estaban realmente bellas en los días oleados.

No obstante, Ginny disfrutó enormemente su baile con Julian, llegando incluso a pensar que era lo mejor que le había ocurrido durante la velada. Él la sonreía y hablaba con ella, ayudándole a olvidar la discusión que había tenido con Malfoy y su estúpido orgullo.

Después de aquel baile, Ginny conoció a unas chicas que también estaban invitadas. Sin embargo, las jóvenes le habían visto bailando con Draco y parecían odiarla seriamente, puesto que la sonreían pero también le lanzaban miradas fulminantes. Por ello, Ginny se sintió tremendamente aliviada cuando Celia le permitió retirarse a su habitación. Tenía ideas contradictorias acerca de la fiesta, aunque estaba claro que la alta sociedad era tal y como Ron le había dicho; llena de pretenciosos y cretinas. Por suerte tenía a Julian junto a ella…

**Próximo capítulo: Ninfa del agua**

_Hola! Perdonadme el retraso, pero es que he estado muy ocupada porque… estoy en Francia1 Jeje, estoy estudiando este año allí, así que a ver qué tal se nos da. Aún así, creo que sacará tiempo para renovar los fics, así que no problem! XD. _

_Bueno, qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno, parece claro que Ginny definitivamente no soporta a Draco, aunque el chico tiene cada detalle que le hace dudar… y no es para menos! No me he leído mucho más, pero sé que dentro de poco ocurrirá lo que muchas estamos esperando que pase… qué nervios! Espero traducirlo pronto, que está muy emocionante! Un beso!_

_**Gin-K**__: hola! Vaya, así que te leíste la historia en inglés? Pues espero hacer un buen trabajo con ella! Bueno, si hay algún error o lo que sea cuento contigo para que me informes ;). Me ha gustado mucho tu review; me he sonrojado y todo! He intentado adaptarla al español en todo lo posible, así que espero no haberme dejado nada malo por ahí escrito. En fin, ya me dirás qué te va pareciendo y si a la autora también le gusta. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Qué tal? Gracias por los consejos! XD. A ver si encuentro alguno que se anime a irse para allá, aunque por ahora sólo he conocido chicas mayoritariamente XD. En cuanto a la historia, la verdad es que tanto Celia como Julian tienen algo que no me gusta; no sé qué se traerán entre manos. Pero bueno, ahí estará Draco para sacar a Ginny de todos los apuros posibles. Por cierto, te adelanto que en el próximo capítulo ya empiezan a aflorar sentimientos… pero ya no digo más! Bueno, ya te iré informando de cómo me va por aquí. Un beso!_

_**vansly6**__: hola! Pues sí, a mí también me está encantando la relación que se traen Draco y Ginny… es un amor-odio increíble, sobre todo por parte de ella! Bueno, ya veremos cuánto le dura el odio, que será más bien poco… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y un beso!_

_**Lyli Amil Granger**__: hola! Yo creo que Draco se mostrará cómo es en realidad dentro de poco, cuando se dé cuenta de que está enamorado de ella. En cuanto a Julian no sé qué decirte… hay algo que va mal en ese chico, pero aún no sé qué es! Tendré que darme prisa en traducirlo! XD. Y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en la opinión que tenemos de Celia; es insoportable! Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Anii Hndz**__: hola1 gracias por el comentario! La verdad es que yo también estoy bastante ansiosa cuando traduzco, tengo muchas ganas de saber qué pasa! XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, y te garantizo que la historia mejorará mucho dentro de poquito. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**__: hola! Pues sí, por fin apareció Draco y parece que por fin se están acercando poco a poco… aunque por ahora no se lleven muy bien. La verdad es que no sé si Celia aprecia a Ginny o la quiere lejos de ella; supongo que la querrá por "interés". En fin, qué ganas tengo de ver cómo se enamora Draco de ella… un beso!_

_**Joulliana**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado mucho la escena del baile, aunque por ahora no haya habido compromiso ni nada por el estilo. Pero tranquila, que la presentación de Ginny no ha hecho más que empezar… y dentro de poco Draco le pedirá matrimonio seguro! En fin, espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Maggie**__: hola! A mí también me habría encantado ver qué habría pasado entre Draco y Ginny, si J. K. Rowling lo hubiese escrito. Qué pena! Bueno, supongo que sería terrible para Harry ver que la chica que le gusta está con otro, así que al final nos quedamos con las ganas ____. Así que tú eres americana? Pues hablas genial el español! Espero poder subir los capítulos cuanto antes, que el fic me tiene intrigadísima a mí también! XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y un beso!_

_**Adrikari**__: hola! La verdad es que Draco está muy logrado, da gusto verle tan altivo y creído XD. Aunque también se nota que en el fondo tiene algo de rebeldía, así que a ver cuándo se enamora de Ginny. Pues yo no soy mucho de Dramiones, pero igual me animo a ver qué tal están. Un beso!_


	4. Capítulo 4: Ninfa en el agua

_¡Hola! Bueno, os recuerdo lo de siempre: la historia pertenece a __**Boogum**__ y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 4: Ninfa en el agua**

Después de la recepción, todo cuanto hizo Ginny fue asistir a todas las fiestas, bailes y veladas que la alta sociedad podía ofrecerle. No obstante, ninguno de aquellos enventos estaba a la altura de los Malfoy, así que Ginny agredeció enormemente no encontrarse con los desprecios de Alexia, las muecas de Draco o las miradas de Narcissa. En su lugar, Ginny se acercó a quienes Celia llamaba "gente de bien"; la hija de Maria Cunnigham, Katherine, o Kitty como le gustaba que le llamasen, era una de esas personas y se convirtió en una gran amiga para Ginny. Resultó ser la joven castaña de mejillas sonrosadas con la que Julian había bailado, aunque era tan guapa como tonta. Sin embargo, la hija mayor de la Señora Cunnigham, Charlotte, consideraba una pérdida de tiempo acercarse a gente como Ginny, así que empezó a odiarla seriamente. No obstante, la pelirroja se alegró de no tener que soportar a Charlotte y tanto ella como Kitty llegaron a una conclusión: Charlotte parecía una vieja amargada, aburrida a más no poder.

Aquel día, Ginny no tenía ningún compromiso importante que atender, así que decidió explorar los alrededores de la Mansión Adderson. Sería, además, una buena oportunidad para descansar de todo aquello y reflexionar.

Nada más ponerse un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, Ginny cogió una manzana y salió de la casa. Sabía que Celia le reñiría por caminar por los campos embarrados, pero le gustaba demasiado pasear. Además, desde que había llegado allí, casi no había salido de la casa. Por otro lado, su simple vestido rosa pálido era adecuado para salir a caminar.

Mientras respiraba y la suave fragancia del aire penetraba en sus pulmones, Ginny sonrió para sí misma, al tiempo que la suave brisa de las flores y el sol la envolvía. Aquello le recordaba a su casa, cuando yacía en los verdes campos, mientras su madre preparaba pasteles en la cocina y sus hermanos jugaban al quidditch, sobrevolando los claros cielos. La pelirroja no jugaba con ellos, sino que prefería hacer coronas de flores y quedarse mirando el cielo azul, tratando de averiguar si las nubes tenían forma de elfos o de bizcochos. Los gritos de sus hermanos siempre le interrumían aquellos momentos de tranquilidad, así que ella desviaba la vista y los miraba, mientras discutían acerca de las reglas y retomaban el juego.

Pasado un poco tiempo, el quidditch empezó a interesarla; así, las nubes y las coronas de flores dejaron paso a la excitación que empezó a sentir por aquel deporte. La pelirroja dejó de fijarse en sus hermanos mientras volaban, animándolos desde el cielo, para coger ella misma una escoba y practicar. El quidditch se le había dado increíblemente bien, aunque Ginny se vio obligada a dejarlo por culpa de la guerra, igual que todo aquello que le divertía. Es más, la pequeña ni siquiera pudo participar, sino que tuvo que resignarse a contemplar las batallas.

Ginny sólo pudo intervenir en aquellas ocasiones donde fue inevitable atacar. Había sentido mucho miedo. A pesar de su cordura y sus ánimos, Ginny jamás olvidaría el pánico que sintió, el temor que se apoderaba de ella cuando un hechizo se acercaba a algún ser querido o el frío que sentía cuando algún mortífago se le acercaba. Incluso en aquel momento, seguía recordando la guerra en pesadillas.

Al bajarse del árbol al que se había subido, Ginny se tendió en el césped y contempló los vastos prados mientras se comía la manzana. La guerra había terminado, así que podía volver a hacer lo que deseara; podía tumbarse en los campos y hacer coronas de flores, mientras averiguaba las formas de las nubes; podía practicar el quidditch por los cielos celestes, persiguiendo a los pájaros y atravesando las nubes. Tenía todo el mundo por descubrir y toda una vida que disfrutar.

Después de sonreírse una vez más y caminar por los campos dorados, Ginny se dio cuenta de lo dolida que estaba en realidad. Aunque hubieran derrotado a Voldemort tres años antes, parecía que el mago hubiera dejado una huella imposible de borrar. Nadie mencionaba su nombre; no por miedo, sino porque ya no era importante. Los dementores también habían desaparecido y sus partidarios durante la guerra lo habían pagado caro. El mundo había renacido y resultaba increíble lo mucho que habían ayudado los Malfoy a repararlo, aunque Ginny creyó que ya habían cambiado de bando durante la guerra. Los ideales de los pura-sangre se mantenían, desde luego, pero los sentimientos de odio y las ansias de muerte se habían disipado. La gente estaba feliz y tenía de nuevo esperanza; tal vez por ello Ginny sintiera que el sol brillaba con más fuerza y el aire era mucho más puro. La vida era maravillosa y, ahora que estaba debutando en sociedad, no podía ser mejor.

De pronto, el ligero ruido del agua la sorprendió, así que Ginny prestó atención en tratar de averiguar de dónde provenía. La chica se fijó en unos árboles y decidió caminar hacia ellos, notando que el burbujeante ruido se intensificaba con cada paso. Tapándose la cara para evitar que las ramas le dieran, Ginny consiguió salir de la maleza y se quedó impresionada por el pintoresco paisaje que se dibujaba delante de ella. Los húmedos árboles color esmeralda escondían el lugar y las flores de diversos colores embellecían aún más el paisaje. El riachuelo que corría era casi transparente y mucho más profundo de lo que Ginny hubiera imaginado, asemejándose más a un lago. Era tan tentador y hacía tan buen día que la pelirroja decidió tomar un baño.

Después de echar un vistazo por el paisaje, para comprobar que no hubiera nadie, observando que tan sólo había bosque y más bosque, sonrió y, al momento, se quitó el sombrero y el vestido rosa que llevaba puestos, quedando sólo en enaguas. Dado que sería una pena mojarlas también, la pelirroja se quitó la última prenda y se metió en el agua rápidamente, no pudiendo permanecer desnuda en un sitio tan abierto.

Ginny suspiró relajada mientras sacaba la cabeza del cálido lago, sintiendo los rayos del sol en su piel y el agua cubriéndole el cuerpo. Siempre le había gustado nadar, así que era una alegría saber que existía aquel pequeño lugar para ella, al que podría ir cuando quisiera.

- Esto es precioso- mumuró para sí, mientras clavaba la vista en el cielo.

De pronto, un ruido empezó a sonar desde los árboles, pero Ginny siguió nadando; tal vez se tratara de una ardilla o algo parecido. Sin embargo, cuando el ruido se hizo más cercano, Ginny empezó a alarmarse. Miró fijamente la ropa, bastante alejada de ella y volvió la vista hacia el bosque, mientras los pasos se aproximaban cada vez más; lo último que quería era echarse a correr hacia la ropa y que alguien consiguiera verla completamente desnuda.

- Oh, no- murmuró de nuevo, mientras se tapaba el pecho para que quienquiera que estuviera acercándose no consiguiera ver nada. Por un momento, se preguntó por qué se habría olvidado de la varita, aunque, en aquel momento, no tuviera mucho sentido lamentarse por ello.

Las ramas se movían cada vez más rápidamente y Ginny divisó unas caras botas acercándose, antes de encontrarse con una cara familiar, cuyos ojos grises la miraban fijamente; efectivamente, se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Qué mala suerte...

El chico levantó las cejas en un acto de sorpresa, permaneciendo quieto, mirándola. Estaba tan sorprendido que era lo único que podía hacer.

- ¿Te importa?- le gritó una molesta Ginny, mientras apfretaba más sus brazos contra sus pechos desnudos para evitar que la viera, aunque sin darse cuenta de que estaba empeorando mucho más las cosas; el agua sólo le llegaba un poco más por encima de sus caderas y sabía que el rubio tendría una vista perfecta de su cuerpo, en todo su esplendor. Además, su pelo era prácticamente incapaz de taparle, como sucedía en los cuentos de hadas, puesto que lo tenía recogido en una trenza. En realidad, le hubiera gustado parecerse a las ninfas de los mitos, aunque no delante de Draco Malfoy, que era un pervertido, sino de alguien como Julian...

- Lo... Lo siento- murmuró Draco rápidamente, mientras apenas conseguía apartar la vista de aquel cuerpo desnudo que tenía frente a él. Por su parte, Ginny sentía la mirada gris clavándose sobre ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse; seguro que estaba como un tomate.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- la chica se lo había estado preguntando durante largo rato, básicamente por el hecho de que, de entre toda la gente que conocía, fuera él quien la pillara desnuda. Bueno, tal vez se tratara de una horrible coincidencia, nada más.

- Pues... yo...- contestó él con dificultad, mientras Ginny observaba que tragaba saliva por los nervios- He venido aquí con mi madre. Quería hablar contigo y me ha pedido que fuera a buscarte. Celia me dijo que había ido a dar un paseo, así que...

De pronto Draco se paró y Ginny se sorprendió al ver un atisbo de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Después de aclararse la garganta y tratando de acabar con aquella incómoda situación, Draco apartó al vista de ella y la fijó en el bosque de su alrededor, sin tranquilizarse en lo más mínimo.

- ¿No esperarás que salga del agua estando tú delante, verdad? Date la vuelta- ordenó ella con enfado, mirándole fijamente con aire desafiante. Draco la obedeció sin rechistar y, después de asegurarse de que el rubio no fuera a girarse ni un milímetro, Ginny salió del agua rápidamente y se puso la ropa interior. Podía sentir cómo se le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo, pero no le importaba. Además, tendría que ponerse el vestido justo después, por mucho que le incomodase. Después de mirarlo por un segundo más, la pelirroja empezó a deshacerse la trenza.

- Ya puedes girarte.

Él obedeció de nuevo con la misma expresión de incomodidad en su mirada, sin mirarle a los ojos ni una sola vez. Estaba claramente fuera de lugar y tampoco le interesaba demasiado acosar a chicas inocentes como ella. ¿Dónde había dejado sus modales? ¿Y por qué se quedaba ahí parado, mirándola? ¡Era ridículo!

- ¿Quieres ponerte mi chaqueta?- preguntó pausadamente, haciendo que Ginny lo mirara sorprendida; un Malfoy ofreciéndole abrigo a un Weasley no era algo que pudiera verse todos los días. De nuevo, Draco la encontraba «interesante». Ella se rió por lo bajo antes de darse cuenta de que él la miraba de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada- contestó Draco, habiendo recuperado parte de su compostura después de haberla visto vestida- Pero a menos que quieras pasearte por ahí vestida con unas simples enaguas, te sugiero que te pongas mi chaqueta.

Al bajar la vista, Ginny comprendió que tenía razón; la ropa se había vuelto mucho más transparente al haberse mojado. Después de enfadarse y sonrojarse, Ginny se acercó a él y le quitó el abrigo de las manos, sin ni siquiera darle las gracias. En realidad, era él quien le había enfadado.

El rubio no dijo nada mientras Ginny se ponía el abrigo, que parecía carísimo. También olía como él, aunque la pelirroja no podía identificar el olor exacto; en cualquier caso, se negaba a reconocer que el aroma fuese increíblemente bueno. Después de lanzarle una mirada, que indicaba algo así como agradecimiento por haberle permitido taparse con su abrigo, Ginny se agachó y recogió el vestido.

- No creas que vas a conseguir que seamos amigos por esto. Te sigo odiando incluso después de haberme prestado tu chaqueta.

Él la sonrió con ironía y agachó la cabeza.

- Lo que tú digas, Weasley. Tampoco es que me importe lo que opines de mí.

Sintiendo que había perdido aquella batalla verbal, Ginny levantó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la mansión, con tanto orgullo como podía mostrar alguien a quien habían descubierto nadando desnudo en un lago. Podía escucharlo caminando plácidamente detrás de ella y la chica se sintió totalmente enfadada por lo ocurrido. ¿ Por qué había tenido que ser él? ¿¿Por qué?? Además, ni siquiera podía echar a correr y pasar toda aquella vergüenza a solas, sino que tenía que dejar que la escoltara hasta la casa, para que su madre hablara con ella.

De repente, Ginny se paró y bajó la vista al suelo, confundida. ¿Por qué quería hablar Narcisa con ella? Había estado tan concentrada en enfadarse con Draco que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- Por Merlín, ¡qué mala suerte tengo!- murmuró Ginny en voz alta. Después de ver a Draco levantando una ceja con curiosidad, Ginny lo miró fijamente- Pon esa cara si quieres; después de todo no eres tú quien va a presentarse delante de tu madre, en ropa interior y con tu estúpida cazadora. ¡Estoy hecha un desastre, me siento fatal y, para colmo, sé que Celia me echará una bronca terrible!

- Tal vez debiste de haber pensado todo eso antes de meterte desnuda en un lago.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, se giró y caminó hacia él completamente enfadada, desprendiendo rabia por los poros. De hecho, parecía que el aire de su alrededor estuviera incluso más espeso por la rabia que sentía.

- ¡Si tú- gritó, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho- no me hubieras interrumpido, no estaría metida en este lío! ¡De hecho, si tu madre no hubiese decidido, por el motivo que sea, venir a verme, ahora mismo seguiría nadando tranquilamente en mi lago!

- Por desgracia, a mi madre se le metió en la cabeza venir a visitarte y no me quedó más remedio que acompañarla. Créeme, yo tampoco disfruto en absoluto tu compañía; espero que lo recuerdes.

- ¿En serio?- le desafió Ginny, levantando una ceja a su vez- Porque te recuerdo perfectamente diciendo que era «interesante».

El rostro de Draco se tensó y, una vez más, el rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

- Bueno... tal vez... tal vez olvidara lo impertinente que eres.

Ella rió sonoramente.

- Vaya, qué casualidad. Bueno, tú no te preocupes, Malfoy; ya te recordaré lo impertinente que puedo ser con alguien como tú.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja sonrió con dulzura y giró la cabeza, sabiendo de antemano las miradas de furia que le estaría lanzando Draco. Espera que aquello le serviera de lección, puesto que jamás olvidaría lo que dijo de ella aquella noche. Incluso al recordarlo sentía cómo la sangre le ardía y cómo nacían en ella unas ganas increíbles de golpearle en la cara hasta que le suplicara que parara.

Draco no dijo nada más durante el camino de vuelta a casa aunque, al llegar, mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella pasara. Sin embargo, ni sus miradas se encontraron ni Ginny le dio las gracias; ella dudaba que Draco esperara recibirlas y sabía que simplemente le sujetaba la puerta porque sus modales así lo aconsejaban.

Al ver que no había nadie en el recibidor, Ginny se preguntó si podría llegar hasta su habitación de una carrera. Sin embargo, las puertas se abrieron de pronto y ambas mujeres aparecieron.

- Vaya, vaya- comentó Narcissa con su frío tono de voz, fijándose en la apariencia de Ginny con una indescifrable expresión. Por su parte, Ginny sintió como se sonrojaba, aunque trató de mantenerse lo más digna porsible, vestida con las enaguas mojadas y el abrigo de Draco, mientras sujetaba el vestido y el sombrero de paja y la trenza le escurría por la espalda.

- ¡¿Estás loca, criatura?!- exclamó Celia, cruzándose los brazos debajo del pecho- No me digas que has estado dando vueltas por el campo en ropa interior, por favor. ¡Si es que podría verte desnuda de no ser por el abrigo!

Ginny se sonrojó de repente.

- Bueno... verás, es que...

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, mientras buscaba alguna excusa para mejorar la situación. La mirada de Narcissa le estaba haciendo sentir completamente incómoda y, según Ginny, la mujer sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía aquel abrigo. Por algún motivo, aquello empeoraba mucho más las cosas.

- Se cayó al lago.

Sorprendida e infinitamente agradecida, Ginny grió la vista hacia Draco, completamente descolocada. ¿Le estaba echando una mano, a pesar de lo que le había dicho? No, seguramente lo hacía por alguna razón mucho más oscura. No podía ayudarla sin obtener nada a cambio; después de todo, era un Malfoy.

- Y supongo que tú la rescataste, ¿no?- preguntó Narcissa, alternando la mirada entre Draco y Ginny con una pizca de diversión. El sobrio gesto que solía cubrir su cara había desaparecido, dejando paso a una irónica sonrisa.

- Algo así...- contestó Ginny, tratando de mantener el tono de voz. Sin embargo, la mirada de la mujer seguía siento totalmente desconcertante, llegando incluso a incomodar al propio Draco; parecía que no hubiera manera de mentirle y, por ese motivo, Ginny intuyó que Narcissa Malfoy sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

- Oh, querida, debes de estar muerta de frío- se preocupó Celia- ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? Te estaremos esperando en el salón. Narcissa tiene una proposición que te encantará escuchar, te lo aseguro.

- Tómate tu tiempo, Ginevra. No me importa esperar- la mujer se giró hacia su hijo y le invitó a acercarse a ella, con un grácil movimiento de la mano- Ven aquí, Draco y cuéntame cómo rescataste a la señorita Weasley.

Ginny los miró alejándose y emitió un suspiro de alivio. Tippy, el elfo doméstico, apareció al momento y le ordenó que subiese a bañarse, pues el agua ya estaba lista. Ginny decidió dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que el elfo acatara las órdenes sin apenas saberlas y se dirigió al baño, donde se desnudó y metió en el agua templada.

Mientras se relajaba en el agua, se preguntó de qué querría hablarle Narcissa. Celia había mencionado algo acerca de una proposición, pero Ginny no sabía muy bien a qué se refería. ¿Qué querría ofrecerle?

- ¿Desea la señorita más aceite de rosas?

- No, gracias.

Tippy inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ginny por fin a solas para poder relajarse y pensar acerca de lo ocurrido. Draco se había comportado como todo un hombre poniéndose de su parte, pero el orgullo de Ginny le impedía de cualquier manera estar agradecida con él. ¡Jamás le daría las gracias! ¡Nunca! Pero... se había portado tan bien...

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ha hecho algo así?

Aún sin conocer la respuesta a la pregunta, Ginny salió del agua y se puso un sencillo vestido verde. Después de trenzarse de nuevo el pelo, Ginny decidió bajar al salón aunque, al escuchar las voces que provenían de allí, decidió parar y escuchar la conversación.

- Se parece mucho a su madre. Cuanto más la miro más pienso que nuestra querida Molly está aquí de nuevo. ¡Y la gente está encantada con ella!

- Mmm- interrumpió Narcissa a Celia tranquilamente- Tal vez sea hija de Molly, pero Ginevra no es tan guapa como ella. Es cierto que su pelo siempre llamará la atención esté donde esté y que posee un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero ni es tan guapa como Molly ni tiene el cuerpo que ella tenía a su edad.

- Es posible, pero sigue siendo mona de todas formas.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Draco?- preguntó la madre súbitamente- ¿Das el visto bueno a Ginevra?

Ginny no supo por qué, al oír aquella pregunta, trató de escuchar con más atención ni por qué le interesaba tanto saber su opinión al respecto. De cualquier manera, quería saberlo.

- No es tan alta como cabría esperarse ni lo suficientemente delgada o espectacular como para dejar su cuerpo en un segundo plano. Tiene la piel muy blanca y demasiadas pecas. Supongo que sus ojos son bonitos, pero no compensan la falta de gracia y modales. En general, creo que es igual de mona que las demás, aunque no creo que merezca tener un hueco en la clase alta.

Ginny se sentó y clavó la mirada en el suelo, frunciendo profundamente las cejas. Siempre había sabido que no era tan guapa como las demás, pero escucharlo de labios de Draco Malfoy era francamente letal.

- Estás siendo muy duro con ella- comentó Narcissa- aunque tienes razón. Es muy simple comparada con las demás, aunque he de reconocer que me gusta su estilo. Siempre elige la ropa que más le favorece y eso resulta propio de alguien con gusto. Fijaos en Marissa Hurst; estaba horrible vaya donde vaya porque se empeña en usar unos colores que no le favorecen en absoluto. Si cambiara de tonos, estaría mucho más guapa.

- Tienes razón, Narcissa, pero las chicas de hoy día no saben qué llevar puesto. La verdad es que es una pena que a Ginny no le guste nada la moda, aunque me gusta bastante la sencillez que tiene.

- Eso es cierto.

Habiendo escuchado suficiente, Ginny se puso de pie y entró en la habitación, sintiéndose bastante humillada. No creía que pudiera soportar ni un solo comentario más acerca de su estilo, ya fuera bueno o malo.

- Ah, ya has llegado, Ginny- exclamó Celia, ofreciéndole asiento- Ven, siéntate.

La chica obedeció en silencio. Pese a sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, finalmente se encontró únicamente con la de Narcissa. Era como si la mujer atrayera a todo el mundo y no sólo por su belleza.

- ¿Quería proponerme algo?- preguntó Ginny dubitativa, sin saber muy bien si debía de hablar o no.

- Sí- sonrió Narcissa. Por primera vez, Ginny sintió que la mujer sonreía de verdad, sin ningñun tipo de ironía- Quiero invitarte a un encuentro social que vamos a organizar. Durará una semana entera y habrá muchas actividades para pasar el rato. Asistirá gente muy selecta, aunque seguramente ya los conozcas a todos de vista. En definitiva, creo que será una buena oportunidad para ti.

Ginny no supo qué decir. Aquella propuesta era el mayor honor que alguien con su origen pudiera recibir y ni siquiera necesitaba a Celia para saberlo. En realidad, dependía totalmente de la amistad que pudiera tener con los demás; tal y como Draco había señalado, sus conexiones eran demasiado bajas como para esperar algo más que una simple reverencia. Por algún motivo, había caído en gracia a Narcissa y aunque su hijo fuera detestable, Ginny sintió cierta empatía por la mujer. Narcissa era orgullosa, snob y poco amigable con quienes estuvieran debajo de ella, pero despertaba una mínima simpatía en los demás. Tal vez fuera por la manera que tenía de despreciar a los demás, que acababa arrancando alguna que otra sonrisa o por conseguir que toda la clase alta la obedeciera, por mucho que la odiara; en cualquier caso, la mujer había agradado a Ginny, a su pesar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas?

- Acepta, Ginny- le susurró Celia, aunque no necesitara escucharla para hacerlo.

- Claro. Iré.

- Fantástico- repuso Narcissa, aunque supiera de antemano que la pelirroja fuera a asistir. No había manera de negarle nada- También puedes decírselo a Julian, si lo deseas.

- Claro.

Narcissa se puso en pie y Draco la siguió.

- Tenemos que marcharnos ya. Hasta pronto, pues.

Ginny y Celia inclinaron la cabeza mientras los Malfoy se retiraban con elegancia.

- Vaya, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Celia, completamente extasiada, después de marcharse madre e hijo- Debes de haberle gustado mucho a Narcissa como para que te invite a su casa. Imagínate la cantidad de pretendientes que tendrás allí...

Ginny sonrió para sí; por muchos pretendientes que tuviera allí, sólo uno llamaría su atención...

OOOO

Draco se movía de un lado a otro de su habitación agitadamente. El día no había salido tal y como había planeado. Cuando su madre le había pedido que le acompañara a la casa de Celia Adderson, él se había negado en rotundo, hasta que la mujer le clavó la mirada; entonces, el rubio supo que acababa de perder la pelea. Aunque para la gente fuera Lucius Malfoy el cabeza de familia, Narcissa contaba con una manera especial de hacer sentir culpable a la gente por cualquier cosa que hicieran. Así pues, Draco tuvo que ir finalmente y, desde que volviera, no había pasado un solo segundo sin que lo lamentase.

- ¡Joder, deja de pensar en ella!

Pero no podía. No podía dejar de recordar la imagen de Ginny en el agua, con su pelo brillando como si de fuego se tratara y su húmeda y seductora piel. Aunque no pareciera una musa sacada de un cuento de hadas, Draco no pudo apartar la vista de ella. Entonces se había puesto aquellas enaguas, que no le tapaban absolutamente nada, sino que se pegaban a su cuerpo, además de transparentarlo casi al completo. Aunque el chico la hubiera escoltado con suma elegancia hasta la mansión, no dejaba de ser un hombre y no podía negarse que, en aquel momento, la pelirroja le había parecido tremendamente atractiva.

Suspirando por enésima vez, Draco se pasó la mano por su pelo, despeinándolo y se maldijo una vez más por sus pensamientos. Era una estúpida Weasley; ¡una Weasley que no sabía cuál era su lugar y que osaba encararlo! No, no le dejaría que jugara con él de cualquier manera.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Draco se giró, sorprendido.

- Alexia- dijo seriamente, preguntándose por qué estaría la chica en su habitación- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Es que no puedo venir a hablar con mi primo?- preguntó ella con inocencia, al tiempo que sonreía. su dulce expresión se vio acompañada por el gesto de los ojos que, entrecerrados, escondían su naturaleza mezquina.

- Supongo- contestó Draco, sin mucho entusiasmo. Sabía qué tipo de chica era Alexia, así como lo que sentía por él. Por mucho que su familia se empeñara en casar a los primos entre sí, él no estaba de acuerdo; por suerte, Narcissa compartía su opinión y nunca le había forzado a tener una relación con Alexia.

La chica entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos gatunos.

- He oído que has acompañado a la tía a casa de la asquerosa Celia Adderson. Supongo que también te encontrarías con el monstruo de pecas.

- Si te refieres a Ginevra Weasley sí, la vi- contestó él, secamente.

- Mmm... No creo que dure en sociedad. Aunque ahora mismo todo el mundo esté maravillado con ella, no tardarán en aburrirse y fijarse en lo común y vulgar que es.

Draco no añadió nada más. En realidad, ni siquiera quería escuchar los hirientes comentarios de Alexia. Por algún motivo, ya no le hacían gracia.

- ¿Dónde está el marido de la señora Adderson? Hasta ahora no lo he visto.

- Está muerto- contestó el rubio, al segundo- Estaba muy mayor cuando Celia se casó con él. Supongo que te imaginarás por qué lo hizo.

Alexia rió sonoramente.

- He oído que ella ni siquiera es de buena familia. Me pregunto cómo se conocerían la tía y ella.

- Celia era la mejor amiga de Molly Weasley en el colegio. Mi madre también se llevaba muy bien con la señora Weasley, así que acabaron siendo amigas las tres. Por supuesto, después de que Celia se casara con Devon Adderson y heredara una cuantiosa fortuna, la gente dejó de preocuparse por su origen.

- Supongo que por eso está tan interesada en Ginny. ¿Cómo puede alguien llamarse a sí misma así, «Ginny»?- Alexia se echó a reír de nuevo- Sólo alguien terriblemente pobre compartiría nombre con una bebida alcohólica.

De nuevo, Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Tan sólo deseaba que Alexia se marchara.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, primo?

- Creo que no merece la pena que hablemos de ella- contestó él, arráncandole una sonrisa a su prima.

- Sabía que tú no te dejarías engañar por ella, como los demás. Tienes mucho mejor gusto.

- Mmm- se limitó a añadir Draco, pensando en lo poco que le conocía Alexia. Su prima no era más que una chica estúpida y egoísta, que acabaría casándose con un hombre como ella. Tal vez creyera que estaba enamorada de ella pero, por muy hermosa que fuera por fuera, no había ninguna duda de lo vacía que era por dentro.

De nuevo pensó em Ginny, encontrándose con una mezcla de sentimientos; por un lado, la chica era encantadora con su genuina modestia y honestidad pero, por otro lado, podía ser increíblemente molesta, ruda y maleducada. No había forma de encarrilarla.

Y Draco iba a pasar toda una semana junto a ella.

Aquello sonaba interesante...

**Próximo capítulo: Camino a la mansión**

_¡Hola a todos! Perdonadme el retraso, pero he estado muy liada. Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno, está claro que Draco ya he empezado a fijarse... digamos, «sexualmente» en la pelirroja y, por lo que parece, no creo que vaya a olvidarse de esa imagen XD. Ahora sólo falta que Ginny caiga también, aunque eso lo veo mucho más difícil, entre otras cosas por la presecia de personajes como Alexia. ¡Seguro que no parará hasta estropearle su debut en sociedad! Bueno, si eso sucediera no cabe duda de que Draco la ayudaría. En fin, a ver qué pasa durante esta semana transcendental que se aproxima. Un beso!_

_**Munchis**__: hola! Bueno, espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera y que hayas disfrutado mucho del capítulo XD. Un beso!_

_**jenny ann evans**__: hola! Pues sí, él se va a enamorar de ella y mucho más rápido de lo que parecía al princpio XD. Ahora sólo queda ver cómo van aceptando sus sentimientos... qué ganas de traducirlo! Un beso!_

_**Lyli Amil Granger**__: hola! qué tal? vaya, y qué estás intuyendo? cuenta, cuenta! Pues sí, parece que los genes Malfoy están más presentes en Draco de lo que creíamos, pero seguramente que deje de lado su orgullo dentro de poco para pedirle matrimonio a Ginny. En cuanto a Julian, estoy deseando ver qué trama este chico, porque tiene que tener algo escondido seguro. No puede ser tan bueno como Ginny cree. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! qué tal estás? Qué ansiosa eres! Aunque con lo que tardo la verdad es que es normal que lo hayas leído XD. Hasta dónde has llegado? Bueno, espero que, aunque ya sepas qué va a ocurrir, te pases por la versión en español de vez en cuando XD. Pues de Celia todavía no sé qué pensar exactamente, pero Draco ya empieza a enamorarse de Ginny, sin duda. Por aquí me va bastante bien; ya me voy adaptando a estas nuevas tierras. Tengo pensado hacerme un blog, así que ya lo pondré en mi perfil o gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Adrikari**__: Hola! Gracias por el review; me alegra mucho que la historia os esté interesando tanto. Espero no haber tardado demasiado con la actualización. Un beso!_

_**Tsubakiland**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! A mí también me encanta esa actitud orgullosa de Draco, aunque me muero de ganas de que pierda el control con Ginny... qué ganas de traducirlo! Pues sí, a ver cuándo le pide matrimonio a la pelirroja y a ver qué cara se le queda XD. Un beso!_

_**Gin-K**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la traducción; ahora sólo queda que tarde un poco menos en actualizar y listo XD. Bueno, supongo que Ginny habrá acabado mucho más harta de Draco en este capítulo; qué pobre, lo que tiene que aguantar. Aunque, por lo menos, él se está enamorando de ella, así que no todo es tan negro XD. En cuanto a Julian, la verdad es que ni me gusta este chico ni creo que sea tan bueno como aparenta, así que me muero de ganas de que salga su «verdadera naturaleza», si es que la tiene. A mí también me está encantando traducir la historia de Kim, así que espero hacer un buen trabajo. Pues sí, aquí estaré todo un año estudiando!! Bueno, así por lo menos sacaré partido al francés para traducir más fics XD. Un beso!"_

_**The Darkness Princess**__: hola! Bueno, parece que al final el baile sólo ha sido el princpio de su «tormentosa» relación, puesto que, por ahora, Ginny no lo aguanta y a él le está empezando a gustar... tengo unas ganas locas de saber qué ocurrirá durante esa semana! XD. Por supuesto, también habrá que descubrir lo que se trae Julian entre manos, así que espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**vansly6**__: Hola! Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo! Bueno, creo que has descrito a la perfección lo que sienten o como son los personajes, en una sola frase XD. Ahora sólo falta que Ginny cambie el amor por el odio, aunque no sé cuántos capítulos puede llevar eso... en cualquier caso, espero subirlos pronto! Un beso!_

_**Darynka Malfoy**__: hola! Vaya, me alegra mucho que pienses esto de la historia; si es que me he sonrojado y todo! Jaja. La verdad es que la escogí tanto por el tema que trataba como por los reviews que había recibido en inglés, porque pensé que también gustaría mucho a los españoles. Así que me alegra mucho saber que, por ahora, la historia os está encantando! Además, como dices, creo que se pondrá mucho mejor de ahora en adelante. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso!_

_**Lucía**__: hola! Me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando el fic! Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, que tengo unas ganas locas de ver qué ocurre esa semana en la mansión. Un beso!_


	5. Capítulo 5: Camino a la mansión

_La historia pertenece a __**Boogum**__ y los personajes a J. K. Rowling._

**Capítulo 5: Camino a la mansión**

Ginny mordió su panecillo cubierto de miel mientras se fijaba en el prado soleado, completamente aburrida. La voz de Charlotte sonaba a su alrededor como si de un molesto enjambre de abejas se tratara que, además, no parecía callar. Estaba hablando de la importancia de la prudencia y compostura de las mujeres en la alta sociedad, o algo parecido. Ginny pudo divisar a su amiga Kitty intentando en vano contener un bostezo, mientras las demás chicas que también habían acudido al picnic trataban de prestar atención a las insípidas palabras; sin embargo, sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos y sus cabezas se meneaban del cansancio como si fueran botellas flotando en el agua. Incluso podían escucharse los ronquidos de Maria y Celia algunos metros más lejos, habiendo desistido de escuchar la aburridísima lectura de Charlotte bastante tiempo atrás.

Kitty lanzó una significativa mirada a Ginny mientras Charlotte retomaba la lectura.

- Qué aburrimiento- comentó la castaña girando los ojos, mientras Ginny apenas podía contener la risa.

La vista de Ginny se centró en el grupo de oyentes medio dormidas, tratando de averiguar si habría alguna manera de escapar de allí. Entonces volvió a mirar a Charlotte, sentada de una manera completamente rígida y apropiada, demasiado absorta en las palabras que leía como para darse cuenta de que nadie la escuchaba. Entonces Ginny devolvió la mirada a Kitty y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Crees que se dará cuenta si nos vamos a dar un paseo?

- No y, aunque lo hiciera, me daría igual- contestó Kitty, subiendo el tono de voz y lanzando una desesperante y odiosa mirada a su recatada hermana- Me niego a seguir escuchando esta basura durante mucho más tiempo.

Ginny miró fijamente a Charlotte con desgana, mientras la joven seguía con su aburrido libro. Después giró la vista significativamente hacia Kitty, moviendo sus ojos almendrados de un lado a otro, antes de ponerse a cuatro patas. Kitty ardió de emoción ante la idea de poder escapar y la siguió sin dudarlo. Algunas de las chicas las descubrieron mientras huían, lanzándoles miradas de envidia, pero Ginny estaba demasiado centrada en seguir su plan de escape como para darles alguna importancia.

Una vez estuvieron a salvo del libro de Charlotte, las fugitivas empezaron a reírse tontamente, felicitándose por haberlo conseguido y riéndose cada vez más fuerte ante lo ridículo del asunto.

- ¿Te puedes creer que de verdad esperaban que nos quedásemos a escuchar ese discurso?- reguntó Ginny, llevándose las manos a la tripa para intentar parar la risa- Ni siquiera sé cómo van a conseguir aguantar las demás.

Los claros ojos de Kitty brillaron mientras seguía riéndose.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Nunca había escuchado tantas tonterías juntas!

- No, no, Kitty- continuó Ginny, forzando sus labios para evitar que la risa se le escapara, mientras dibujaba una seria expresión en su rostro- Tienes que hacer caso a Charlotte y no volver a leer novelas románticas. De lo contrario, podrías tener deseos de fugarte o de perder tu virtud en romances clandestinos.

Kitty se llevó la mano al corazón, dramatizando la escena aún más.

- ¡Oh! ¿Podrías ayudarme, Ginny, a dejar esas historias y convertirme en una mujer buena y modesta, sin pensamientos impuros? ¡De no ser así, podría hasta enamorarme! ¡Qué horrible sería entonces!

Ginny se echó a reír de nuevo y se tiró al suelo de un modo bastante masculino, sin ni siquiera cubrirse las piernas que el vestido había destapado. Entonces, pasó la mano por las flores silvestres de su alrededor, antes de mirar a Kitty con los encantadores ojos aún brillantes.

- ¿Crees que de verdad se creen todo eso?

Kitty se encogió de hombros y se quitó el sombrero de paja para colocarse los rizos.

- Sé que Charlotte sí. Jamás se le ocurriría leer algo mínimamente romántico. Ella sólo cree en el deber y por eso no deja de repetirme que olvide todas mis fantasías de amor y aventura. Mi familia sólo quiere que me convierta en una esposa respetable.

- Qué aburrimiento- comentó Ginny de golpe- Jmaás podría casarme por obligación, sin pasión ni nada de nada.

Después de comprobar que su pelo seguía perfecto, Kitty se sentó en el césped y empezó a juguetear con los lazos de su vestido. Después de mantenerse en silencio durante unos instantes, Ginny le lanzó una mirada y comprobó que la chica mostraba una mueca bastante seria, muy diferente de la alegría que siempre derrochaba.

- ¿Pasa algo, Kitty?

Los ojos de Kitty siguieron al ruidoso enjambre de abejas que se les acercó, que bailaba alrededor de las coloridas flores, antes de posarse sobre ellas y recolectar su néctar. Después de emitir un ligero suspiro, Kitty desvió la vista de los insectos y la clavó sobre sus manos.

- Mamá quiere que me case con Theodore Nott.

Ginny se incorporó y miró fijamente a su amiga, alarmada; era la primera vez que Kitty confesaba algo como aquéllo.

- ¿Y tú quieres casarte con él?

Kitty negó con la cabeza vivamente.

- No. Es muy callado y, cuando habla, lo hace sobre cosas que yo no comprendo y me hace sentir estúpida. Yo no soy tan intelectual como tú, Ginny, así que tampoco sé hablar de esas cosas- de pronto, la joven cogió una flor con brusquedad y le arrancó los blancos pétalos de golpe- La verdad es que soy una chica bastante estúpida.

- ¡De eso nada!- exclamó Ginny, de pronto; aunque Kitty no fuera tan inteligente como las demás, era una buena persona y siempre era amable con todo el mundo.

- ¡Es cierto!- insistió Kitty, mirando tristemente a Ginny- Siempre he sido una mala estudiante e incluso papá me decía que sólo sabía hablar de ropa y de cotilleos. Por otro lado, mamá quiere que me vuelva alguien más formal; por eso me obliga a estar en compañía de Charlotte todo el tiempo. Además, cree que el señor Nott no se fijaría en una chica a quien sólo le importe vivir la vida.

Ginny mostró su desagrado con una mueca.

- Bueno, parece ser que el señor Nott no es el hombre más adecuado para ti.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante idea? ¿Quién habría pensado que alguien tan serio como Theodore Nott pudiera casarse con alguien tan frívolo como Kitty? Su padre tenía razón; sólo le interesaban la moda y los cotilleos. Por mucho que fueran buenas amigas, a veces Ginny se lamentaba de no poder subir un poco más el nivel de la conversación con ella.

- Eso es lo de menos; mamá ha decidido que así sea y papá también ha dado el visto bueno, como siempre.

- ¿Y qué opina el señor Nott de todo esto?

Ginny no conocía a Theodore Nott en persona, pero lo recordaba como un Slytherin empollón de sus días en Hogwarts. Siempre había sido muy callado y solía pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca. No podía creerse que alguien como él tuviera el más mínimo interés en Kitty Cunnigham, pero cosas más raras había visto.

- No lo sé- confesó Kitty, con un suspiro- Sólo espero que no quiera casarse conmigo. Ni siquiera sé si podría llegar a quererlo algún día...

Entonces ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Por primera vez, Ginny se había dado cuenta de que había gente que realmente no podría jamás contraer matrimonio por amor. Aunque fuera algo anticuado para ella, sabía que los temores de Kitty eran ciertos; era muy probable que su amiga tuviera que casarse con Theodore Nott y, de ser así, no podría hacerse nada al respecto. La alta sociedad no estaba para nada interesada en el amor y la felicidad, sino en el deber y en mantener el honor de las familias. Si Ginny tuviera algunos años menos, no habría dudado en instar a Kitty a que huyera e hiciera lo que quisiera, pero ya había madurado y entendía que la vida real no era como los cuentos de hadas, ni que huir fuera la mejor opción para todo.

Entonces, Ginny reconoció por vez primera la suerte que había tenido al nacer en una familia como la suya, donde jamás tendría que decidir entre sus seres queridos y su pareja. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

De pronto, Ginny se sintió muy humilde. Había pasado tanto tiempo lamentándose de la situación de su familia, siendo tan pobres y teniendo que aguantar las miradas de todo el mundo, que no se había dado cuenta de lo desagradecida que había sido; ella podría tener los amigos que quisiera, casarse con quien deseara. Además, nadie esperaba que se casara con alguien poderoso ni que vistiera de una determinada forma. Aunque su familia no fuera la más rica ni la más respetable, se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de haber nacido en su seno, junto a gente que la quería y se preocupaba con ella lo suficiente como para darle toda la libertad que necesitara.

- ¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer?- preguntó Ginny con calma, sin saber ni ella misma lo que podría hacerse en tal situación. En realidad, nunca antes había pensado en cosas parecidas.

Kitty se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio.

- Había pensado en hablar con él y decirle cómo me siento, pero me da mucho miedo hacerlo. Él... me da miedo- la chica bajó la vista avergonzada, arrancando nuevas flores y quitándoles los pétalos. Su falda rosa acabó cubierta de copos blancos. Entonces, Ginny se dio cuenta de que Kitty estaba al borde de un precipicio, pero no lo entendía; ¿qué le asustaba tanto?

- ¿Por qué? Es Theodore Nott, no va a comerte.

- Pero es muy serio- añadió Kitty, desesperada- Y siempre me mira de una manera que me hace sentir nerviosa, por no hablar del poder que tiene en sociedad; forma parte del grupo de Malfoy, así que está muy por encima de mí. No, no puedo. Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo cuando viene de visita y mamá insiste en dejarnos solos. Es tan difícil...

Ginny se estremeció; Kitty parecia realmente asustada por Theodore Nott. Sabía que, de estar en su piel, no habría tenido ningún problema en decirle que no le gustaba, pero para Kitty no era tan fácil. Había vivido en aquella sociedad desde siempre y, por muy liberal y aventurera que fuera, seguía creyendo aquello que le habían inculcado acerca de hacer todo cuanto sus padres le ordenasen y de creer que los más ricos eran mucho más poderosos que ella.

- Entonces me imagino que hablar con él está fuera de nuestras opciones- aclaró Ginny, no muy convencida de lo que podría hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

- Mañana irás a la mansión Malfoy, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kitty de pronto, clavándole sus grandes ojos azules. Ginny notó que su amiga mostraba cierta esperanza y se preguntó qué le habría dado aquellos ánimos.

- Sí.

- ¿Podrías hablar con él por mí?

- ¿Quieres que sea yo quien hable con él?

Kitty asintió con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo? Estoy segura de que estará allí y que te escuchará.

Ginny supuso que podría hacerlo y que, efectivamente, el callado Slytherin estaría también allí. Entonces volvió la vista hacia Kitty, que estaba completamente esperanzada y confiada en su amiga; finalmente, Ginny asintió.

- Está bien. Hablaré con él.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!- gritó Kitty, abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla y consiguiendo que ambas se cayeran al césped, mientras Ginny reía.

- Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó una divertida voz masculina, encima de ellas. El sol que lo iluminaba por detrás impedía que las jóvenes lo reconocieran, así que Ginny se protegió la vista de los rayos; entonces, la pelirroja reconoció unos preciosos ojos azules.

- ¡Julian!- exclamó Kitty con una sonrisita, mientras se incorporaba y saludaba al joven con un suave pellizco en las mejillas- ¿Qué estás haciendo espiándonos? Se supone que tú no deberías estar por aquí; esto es sólo para señoritas.

- Bueno, avísame si me descubren- contestó Julian, ganándose otro golpe cariñoso en el brazo. Sus ojos se fijaron en Ginny, cuya respiración se entrecortaba debido a la imponente e intensa mirada azul. Aún seguía tumbada, apoyada sobre la mano y una de sus piernas, mientras la otras se encontraba doblada, permitiendo enseñar algo de su cremosa piel y un mínimo trazo de las blancas enaguas. Su pelo rojo estaba suelto, formando rizos cerca de las puntas y el sol iluminaba su rostro. Cualquier protagonista de novel romántica hubiera dicho la frase más apropiada al ver aquella seductora e inocente escena aunque, claro estaba, Ginny no se imaginaba en aquella situación; tan sólo creía que estaba como siempre, aunque tal vez algo más salvaje por la rápida huida que había llevado a cabo junto a Kitty.

- _La mia bella incantatrice_- murmuró Julian suavemente, tendiéndole una mano para que ella se levantase. Ginny no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho, pero sonaba bien; de hecho, gracias a la sonrisa del joven y a la calidez de sus ojos, la pelirroja adivinó que se trataba de un cumplido.

Nada más cogerle la mano, la chica sintió que se levantaba con fuerza y facilidad. Entonces, Ginny se fijó en los fuertes brazos del chico, imaginándose cómo serían desnudos y sonrojándose al momento, antes de querer darse cuenta. Entonces se alegró por que no hubiera nadie que supiera legeremancia... al menos, eso esperaba.

Julian seguía sosteniéndole la mano cuando la chica levantó la vista hacia él, descubriendo, para su sorpresa, que el chico la miraba fijamente. El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir con fuerza cuando sintió que Julian se fijaba en ella con especial intensidad; la sonrisa que dibujaba no era la que mostraba siempre, sino que tenía una especie de pasión escondida, algo que excitó a Ginny y la atrajo inconscientemente hacia el hombre que había delante de ella...

- ¿Vais a seguir mirándoos durante mucho tiempo?

Julian soltó su mano de repente y Ginny desvió la vista hacia Kitty, quien sonreía con picardía. A Ginny no le gustó nada la mirada de Kitty, aunque no podía evitar que su amiga se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿No estará mi madre por aquí, por casualidad?- preguntó Julian, algo avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar mirando a Ginny. Movía las manos con nerviosismo y había algo extraño en su comportamiento, como si tratara de alejarse cuanto antes de las chicas para aclarar sus ideas. Ginny lo encontró bastante mono e incluso se sintió orgullosa de haber provocado todo aquello en el joven.

- Sí- contestó Kitty, con la misma sonrisa maquiavélica. La chica alternó la mirada entre Ginny y Julian, hasta que la pelirroja le instó con la mirada a no empeorar aún más las cosas. Kitty captó el mensaje al momento, devolviendo su expresión a la normalidad, mientras señalaba a la muchedumbre que seguía escuchando la lectura con la mano- Está allí, roncando con mi madre.

- Gracias- contestó, despidiéndose de las chicas con una reverencia, antes de dirigirse al lugar que Kitty le había señalado.

- ¿Vednrás a cenar esta noche, Julian?- preguntó impulsivamente Ginny.

El chico se paró y giró hacia ella, mirándola con el mismo brillo de siempre y dibujando aquella sonrisa tan propia de él.

- Si me lo pides tú, Ginny, iré.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella respuesta, mientras los ojos adquirían ese brillo propio de alguien enamorado. En efecto, estaba enamorándose de él cada vez más y, mientras miraba cómo se marchaba, no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa cada vez más, hasta irradiar una completa felicidad.

Kitty se acercó a ella y le dio un codazo amistoso, mientras le echaba una mirada juguetona.

- Vaya, parece que aquí pasa algo, ¿no? No podía apartar la vista de ti y tú tampoco hacías mucho esfuerzo por alejarte de él.

Ginny se sonrojó al momento, antes de apartar la vista de su amiga; estaba muerta de vergüenza y no podía encararla. La chica era muy valiente y fuerte, pero en temas amorosos se comportaba exactamente igual que cualquier persona que se hubiera enamorado por primera vez; sentía el mismo miedo al explorar los nuevos sentimientos e intentaba esconder las tímidas sonrisas que se le aparecían cuando la gente hablaba sobre el tema. Su corazón era como una rosa que aún estuviera floreciendo, aún escondiendo su belleza del mundo y mostrando, sólo en contadas ocasiones, algunos de sus pétalos. Aquélla era su primera experiencia amorosa, así que tenía tanto miedo como emoción por lo que estaba sintiendo por Julian.

- ¿Él te gusta, Ginny?

- Sí- contestó Ginny, sin apartar la mirada del camino que había tomado Julian al marcharse, sientiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho por el apuesto joven que la había enamorado- Sí, creo que me gusta.

OOOO

La cena estuvo bastante interesante. Ginny no dejaba de mirar al guapo moreno que tenía justo enfrente, olvidando que tenía que acabarse la sopa e ignorando durante dos veces consecutivas a Celia mientras le hablaba. La mujer le echó la bronca por estar siempre en las nubes, pero para Ginny merecía la pena si, a cambio, podía compartir sonrisas con Julian.

La chica se llevó otra cucharada de sopa de calabaza a la boca, mirando al joven comiendo con unos modales impecables. Era mayor que ella, pero desconocía su edad exacta. Sin embargo, no parecía mucho mayor; tal vez tuviera veintiséis años como mucho, puesto que aún tenía ciertos rasgos que se apreciaban en los jóvenes, como en Draco Malfoy. Aquello sólo hizo que se sintiera más afortunada por haber conseguido que alguien más mayor se hubiera fijado en ella, una chica de apenas diecinueve años sin fortuna ni contactos como para gustarle a alguien tan atractivo como Julian. Eso sólo demostraba lo buena persona que era el chico, fijándose en ella por ser quien era y no por nada más.

Ginny emitió un suspiro inintencionado y se preguntó qué sería de ellos desde ese momento. Estaba claro que a él le gustaba ella y no pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción al pensar en iniciar un romance con él. ¿Se enfadaría Celia si lo descubriera? ¿Tendría Julian que protegerla de su propia madre? ¿Acabrían huyendo juntos, igual que hicieron sus padres?

La chica estuvo pensando todo aquello durante la cena, fantaseando cada vez más conforme la noche avanzaba. No prestó atención a la conversación de Julian y Celia, ni siquiera cuando hablaron acerca de cómo sería la recepción en casa de los Malfoy del día siguiente. Ginny sólo podía y quería pensar en él y, cuando la cena hubo terminado y hubo subido a su habitación, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no sólo había subido las escaleras, sino que también había entrado y se había sentado en una silla.

- Ginny, procura recordar todos los consejos que te he dado.

Ginny despertó de sus fantasías al fin, encontrándose con la inquisitiva mirada de Celia, que sabía perfectamente que Ginny no prestaba atención alguna.

- ¿Perdón?

Celia repitió una vez más, mirando a la nada, que Ginny nunca la escuchaba. Ginny suspiró; ya había aprendido a comportarse en ese tipo de eventos, aunque apenas recordaba nada, y sabía que, por ningún motivo, tendría que decir nada grosero acerca de los Malfoy o sus invitados, ni hablar con los elfos domésticos.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Muy bien. No olvides que tu futuro depende de esta semana. En la mansión habrá muchos hombres maravillosos y sería estupendo volver a tu casa del brazo de alguno, ¿no te parece?

Por muy motivador que sonase aquello, Ginny prefería al joven sentado a su lado que a cualquier otro pretendiente de la fiesta...

OOOO

Tippy, el elfo doméstico, despertó a Ginny bastante temprano a la mañana siguiente. La chica estuvo todo el día con Celia, decidiendo que ropa llevarse, qué joyas ponerse y con qué gente Ginny debía de hablar en la recepción. Celia le aseguró que Narcissa cuidaría de ella, aunque hubiera muy poca gente que aún no conociera, y que Julian estaría con ella los primeros días para ayudarle a asentarse, antes de volver a Italia por negocios. Ginny se sintió mucho más cómoda al escuchar aquello, aunque le entristeció saber que no estaría allí todo el tiempo.

- De todas formas- comentó Celia finalmente, guardando los últimos vestidos de Ginny- Sé que estarás bien y que te tratarán de maravilla.

Ginny se limitó a asentir, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa por el hecho de pasar una semana entera en la mansión Malfoy. Por algún motivo no se había sentido así al aceptar la petición pero, al darse auténtica cuenta de la situación, se dio cuenta de que los demás invitados serían las mismas personas que apenas la miraban en las fiestas, así que no creía que los deseos de Celia fueran a hacerse realidad. Aún así, Ginny decidió ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por los nervios; además, Julian estaría allí para ayudarla.

Tippy apareció e hizo una leve reverencia.

- El amo Julian me ha pedido que le comunique, señora, que le han surgido asuntos importantes que debe atender de inmediato, así que no podrá acudir a la mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, intentará ir mañana.

- Muy bien. Gracias, Tippy- contestó Celia, suspirando.

- Tippy también tiene que comunicarle, señora, que ha llegado un mensaje de la mansión Malfoy donde se solicita a la señorita Ginny que vaya tan pronto como pueda, para almorzar con la señora de la casa.

Ginny sintió un nudo en el estómago; no sólo Julian no podría acompañarla, sino que además tendría que almorzar con Narcissa Malfoy, la misma mujer que siempre le hacía sentir incómoda por las miradas que lanzaba. Tan sólo esperaba que la antipática de Alexia no estuviera también; aquello sería más horrible aún.

- Tines que aceptar, por supuesto. Es increíble; ¡Narcissa te ha echado el ojo, Ginny! Nunca le había visto prestarle atención a alguien tan joven; me pregunto por qué...

Ginny no se sintió ni mínimamente ofendida por los hirientes pensamientos de Celia; sabía perfectamente que la mujer no comprendía cómo alguien con tan pocas conexiones como Ginny hubiera despertado el interés de Narcissa Malfoy. Ciertamente, resultaba bastante irónico que la mujer estuviera tan inclinada hacia Ginny, aunque se imaginó que podría deberse a que su madre fue la mejor amiga de la señora Malfoy en su juventud.

- ¿Te han dicho también la hora, Tippy?- preguntó Ginny, levantando una ceja.

- No. También han traído un traslador, así que en cuanto la señorita esté preparada podrá marcharse.

- Lo estoy- asintió Ginny.

- Muy bien, querida- intervino Celia, sonriendo- Los elfos domésticos llevarás tu equipaje a la mansión, así que no te preocupes por eso. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

Entonces Tippy le tendió el traslador, una simple caja de madera. Ginny tomó el objeto entre sus manos, notando la fría madera bajo sus dedos y, de pronto, sintió un cosquilleo a su alrededor, indicándole que la magia se había activado. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que se encontraba en una sala completamente desconocida para ella; a juzgar por las mesas de billar y los tapetes para las cartas, se trataba de una sala de juegos.

La chica comenzó a suspirar y a preguntarse dónde se encontraría. Allí no había nadie a quien preguntar, así que dedujo que seguramente se encontrara en la habitación equivocada y salió de allí. Al hacerlo, se encontró con un enorme pasillo decorado magníficamente, cubierto de terciopelo rojo intenso y mostrando unas enormes ventanas, que daban al jardín más hermoso y cuidado que Ginny hubiera visto nunca. Los imponentes arbustos se erigían hasta el cielo, formando laberínticos paisajes. Justo en el medo, había una gran fuente que parecía esconderse tras aquella maleza. La chica se sonrió al divisar algunos pavos reales que paseaban por el jardín, pues se imaginó que su hermano Ron había encontrado un mote perfecto para Draco, de saber que tenía aquellos animales como mascotas.

Después de observar las dos salidas que presentaba el pasillo, Ginny decidió tomar el camino de la derecha. Nada más abrir la puerta de caoba, la chica halló un recibidor que podría perfectamente rivalizar con el de Hogwarts, con sus enormes escaleras de marfil que accedían a ambos lados de la espaciosa sala, aunque apenas estuviera decorada. La pelirroja alzó la vista y descubrió un magnífico fresco pintado en el blanco techo, que mostraba el cielo azul, cubierto de esponjosas nubes blancas y rosas y estrellas, donde los ángeles y los querubines danzaban.

La puerta principal se abrió y dos jóvenes aparecieron, uno de los cuales Ginny reconoció al momento. Sus grises ojos se encontraron con los de ella sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa, mientras que su pelo estaba totalmente revuelto por el viento, haciendo que su angulosa cara pareciera mucho más joven y relajada. Su compañero también era rubio, pero más pequeño que Draco. Sus ojos también eran grises, aunque más pálidos y parecían mucho más cálidos que los del primero. Ginny se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecían el uno al otro, aunque los gestos de Draco fueran más rudos y su compañero pareciera más amigable.

Ginny se preguntó si Draco sabría que su madre la había invitado pero, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, lo dudaba; entonces, se sintió obligada a explicar lo que estaba haciendo allí.

- Tu madre me ha invitado a tomar el té con ella y...

- Ya veo- contestó Draco, sin cambiar la expresión.

Entonces, el otro chico le murmuró algo al oído y Ginny se sonrió cuando descubrió que Draco le miraba con exasperación y le contestaba algo, a su vez. Parecían estar teniendo algún tipo de discusión, pero Draco la zanjó finalmente cuando apartó la vista del rubio y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Mi primo desea conocerte, así que estaría bien que bajases...

Ginny miró con curiosidad al guapo joven situado al lado de Draco y descubrió que la sonreía con sinceridad. Entonces sintió cierto alivio al descubrir que no parecía tan frío como su primo, así que bajó las escaleras y se acercó a los jóvenes.

- Señorita Weasley, él es Armande Malfoy, mi primo- Ginny se sonrió al notar que el tono de voz de Draco había adquirido el educado y atractivo matiz que siempre tenía cuando cumplía su deber- Armande, ella es Ginevra Weasley. Estará con nosotros toda la semana.

Armande miró fijamente a Ginny con una expresión divertida, mientras le cogía las manos, sin dejar de sonreír.

- _Ah, mais elle est charmante_!- dijo finalmente.

Confundida y sin tener ni idea de lo que acababa de escuchar, Ginny miró a Draco en busca de respuestas. Sin embargo, él no parecía demasiado complacido con las palabras y acciones de su primo, aunque se limitó a levantar las cejas. Al darse cuenta de que el mayor no pensaba ayudarle, Ginny volvió la vista hacia Armande.

- Lo siento, pero no he entendido lo que acabas de decir.

- Ah, perdóname- contestó Armande, con un ligero acento francés y con la misma sonrisa- He olvidado dónde estoy; es que en Francia no hablo inglés- su sonrisa se amplió y Ginny pudo observar un brillo especial en sus ojos- Espero que perdones mi osadía, porque sólo he dicho lo encantadora que me pareces. Nunca he visto a ninguna mujer con el pelo tan rojo como el tuyo. Estoy seguro de que a Draco también le encanta; tiene predilección por las pelirrojas.

Ginny rió por lo bajo y pilló una mirada distinta en Draco, quien miraba a su primo completamente molesto.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó ella, con cierta curiosidad- Tenía entendido que a tu primo le gustaban las mujeres rubias.

- Claro que no- repuso Armande, riéndose- Son las pelirrojas, te lo aseguro.

- _Ça suffit, Armande_!

Armande esgrimió una mueca burlona para su primo y a Ginny le divirtió ver cómo el rubio se exasperaba cada vez más, clavándole la vista con odio, mientras las cejas se fruncían más y más.

- Cuando quieras, Armande- repuso Draco, con su irritable tono de voz- puedes reunirte conmigo en la sala de juegos, a no ser que sigas fascinándote con la señorita Weasley y prefieras seguir entreteniendo a las damas y a tu hermana.

Armande negó con la cabeza y adoptó una actitud seria.

- _Non_, iré contigo- sonrió a Ginny una vez más y se inclinó con gracia- Ha sido un placer conocerte, _ma belle_.

Ginny sonrió al risueño francés, antes de volver la vista hacia Draco con una determinante, aunque avergonzada, expresión; sabía que si no le pedía instrucciones, seguiría igual de perdida que antes en esa enrome mansión.

- ¿Podrías decirme dónde está tu madre esperándome? Creo que no me lo dijo y el traslador me llevó a la habitación equivocada.

La dura expresión de Draco se relajó y sus labios se tensaron.

- Serino- contestó, antes de que un elfo doméstico apareciera de la nada y se inclinara ridículamente a los pies de Draco- Acompaña a la señorita Weasley junto a mi madre.

- Sí, amo- contestó Serino con una nueva reverencia, antes de indicarle a Ginny que lo siguiera.

Ginny observó cómo los jóvenes se marchaban del mismo modo que habían llegado, mientras ella seguía al elfo doméstico, sintiéndose a la par confundida y complacida. Siempre había creído que a Draco le gustaban las rubias, así que no pudo evitar reírse al pensar en todo aquel rebaño de pretendientas teñidas de rubio.

- ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita?

- Nada- contestó Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras seguía al elfo hacia el lugar donde Narcissa esperaba- Nada en absoluto.

**Próximo capítulo: Desilusión**

**Traducciones:**

**«**_**La mia bella incantatrice**_**» (italiano): Mi bella encantadora**

**«**_**Ah, mais elle est charmante**_**» (francés): Ah, es muy guapa.**

**«**_**Ça suffit, Armande**_**» (francés): Es suficiente, Armande.**

**«**_**Ma belle**_**» (francés): Querida.**

_¡Hola a todos! Perdonad el retraso, pero por fin he subido el nuevo capítulo. qué os ha parecido? Bueno, parece que Ginny está en su cuento de hadas particular; pobrecilla! Lo duro que va a ser darse cuenta de que las cosas no son como se imagina! Bueno, espero que Armande o incluso Narcissa le echen una mano esta semana; por ho hablar de Draco, claro. espero que Julian enseñe todas las cartas de una vez, porque no me fío nada de nada de su carácter encantador! Bueno, parece que el título del próximo capítulo promete, no? Espero que sea muy interesante y que os guste mucho. Un beso!_

_**Lucía**__: hola! la verdad es que yo tampoco me esperaba que Draco estuviera hecho un lío tan pronto, pero mejor! XD. Bueno, es este capítulo no ha pasado nada realmente interesante hasta el final, así que esperemos que el próximo capítulo tenga algo más (por el título lo parece XD). Besos!_

_**Lyli Amil Granger**__: hola! Vaya, no creías que fuera Draco quien la descubriera? Y quién pesanbas que sería? Pues sí, a ver si esta semana avanzan un poco más en su relación... bueno, a ver si aprenden a soportarse, eso lo primero! XD. Aunque con la maldita prima por ahí no sé yo qué pasará... pero bueno, por lo menos el francés parece dispuesto a ayudar. Un beso!_

_**vickytas**__: hola! Creo que tienes razón en cuanto a la mezcla de estilos; creo que ése fue uno de los aspectos que más me atrajo de la historia. Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que sigas leyéndolo. Un beso!_

_**Adrikari**__: hola! muchas gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la traducción, sobre todo siendo forofa de los Dramiones. Espero no taradr demasiado de ahora en adelnate, porque la historia se pone cada vez más interesante. Un beso!_

_**susigabi**__: hola! Tienes razón, la verdad es que da gusto que Ginny sigue siendo ella misma; después de todo, se enamoraría Draco de ella si cambiara? Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Un beso!_

_**Maggie.**__: hola! Vaya, así que eres de Illinois? Vale, admito que he tenido que buscar en un mapa dónde estaba XD. Yo estuve en Nueva York de viaje de estudios y la verdad es que me gustaría volver para aprender bien el inglés, así que a ahorrar! Tú estás en la escuela o en la universidad? Espero que la traducción te siga gustado. Un beso!_

_**Darynka Malfoy**: hola! Qué bien saber que la historia os está engachando tanto; me anima mucho a la hora de continuar traduciendo. Bueno, este capítulo no ha sido demasiado interesante, pero me imagino que el siguiente vendrá cargado XD. Espero no tardar mucho. Un beso!_

_**Criseida**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! A mí también me gusta mucho traducir las historias, así que espero que estén bien escritas. Ahora sólo falta que actualice más periódicamente XD. Un beso!_

_**vansly6**__: hola! A mí también me gusta que sea él quien empiece sintiendo algo, la verdad, y más en esa sociedad donde Ginny no tiene precisamente buena imagen... por lo menos le tiene a él para ayudarla, porque Alexia y Julian no me parecen un apoyo precisamente (lo siento, es que no soporto a Julian). Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa esta semana. Un beso!_


	6. Capítulo 6: Desilusión

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 6: Desilusión**

Ginny suspiró para sí mientras bebía otro sorbo de su taza de té, que estaba mucho más dulce de lo que a ela le gustaba, porque Alexia había tenido la «amabilidad» de echarle tres azucarillos de más. Sin embargo, Ginny no quiso discutir por ello, no quería darle ese placer a la prima. Desde que había llegado, la rubia había dejado bien claro que no le gustaba nada Ginny y que no le haría su estancia nada fácil. A Ginny aquello le hubiese dado exactamente igual si Narcissa no se hubiera tenido que marchar del salón, quedándose a solas con Alexia. Aquella iba a ser una merienda muy larga...

Sus ojos se clavaron en la rubia sentada en frente de ella, fijándose en sus delgados dedos cogiendo con gracia la taza floreada, para llevársela a los labios y darle un delicado trago al té. Si Ginny hubiera sido una chica envidiosa, en aquel momento se sentiría como la persona más miserable del mundo al lado de Alexia, pero como apenas le importaba, la pelirroja tomó su respectiva taza y dio un sorbo mucho menos elegante. Su rostro hizo una mueca de asco al sentir el sabor extremadamente dulce de la bebida y, sintiendo una ira inmediata por la otra invitada, Ginny dejó la taza sobre el plato y clavó la vista en la sonriente chica. Parecía que todos los Malfoy tuvieran la misma característica sonrisa, cuya curva era demasiado irónica como para ser amable y demasiado marcada para ser burlona. Sin embargo, para Ginny era molesta y sintió unos enormes deseos de golpear a la rubia en la cara, con el único objetivo de hacerle desaparecer aquel rostro.

- Dime, Jenny- comentó Alexia, con su nítida y marcada voz, mientras sus ojos desprendían un brillo burlón.

- Ginny- le corrigió la pelirroja. Sabía que Alexia estaba equivocándose adrede, puesto que ya le había llamado «Jenny», «Jeanie» e incluso «Jiminy» desde que había entrado en la habitación. La cuarta vez que se equivocó, Ginny pensó que la chica no tendría más repertorio, aunque no pensaba entrar en su juego. Hacerlo hubiese sido admitir su derrota. Aunque la pelirroja no era demasiado paciente, lo cierto era que la prima de Draco le estaba llevando a unos límites insospechados para ella; faltaba muy poco tiempo para que arrojara toda su dignidad y se comportara como una inmadura.

- Lo siento, Ginny- se disculpó Alexia, con una falsa sonrisa- Es que me estaba preguntando qué tienes pensado hacer aquí.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío, preguntándose qué querría decir Alexia con eso.

- Creo que no te entiendo...

Alexia rió sonoramente. Sus ojos brillaban de diversión

- No, claro que no- repuso ella. Sin darle tiempo a Ginny para que se molestase, la rubia dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y mostró sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa- Tan sólo me estaba preguntando qué pretendes conseguir aquí, en sociedad, aunque me imagino que no será un matrimonio conveniente, ¿no es así? Con las pocas conexiones que tienes sería bastante ridículo tan sólo pensarlo.

Agarrándose el vestido con fuerza, Ginny se obligó a forzar una sonrisa y responder con el tono de voz más falso y educado posible.

- Lo mismo me estaba preguntando yo, Alexia, aunque tengo que decirte que si tienes tus esperanzas puestas en tu primo vas a llevarte una decepción- entonces, recordó las palabras de Armande y sonrió ampliamente a la rubia estirada- Sé que las prefiere pelirrojas.

Dejando de lado su sonrisa, los fríos ojos verdes de Alexia se fijaron en Ginny con total frialdad.

- Tal vez seas la mascota favorita de todos ahora mismo, Ginny, pero no estoy ciega y mi primo tampoco. No eras más que la escoria de la sociedad y si no fuera por Celia Adderson no tendrías dónde caerte muerta. La gente se dará cuenta muy pronto de que no eres nadie, de tus enormes carencias y te convertirán en su hazmerreír particular- una despreciable y malévola sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, mientras sus ojos brillaban de insana satisfacción- Entonces veremos lo fuerte y orgullosa que eres en realidad.

- Si estás intentando asustarme, no lo conseguirás- la retó Ginny, bastante molesta con el tono que había adquirido la conversación. Ni Alexia ni la estúpida gente de la sociedad, que era igual que ella, la asustaban. de hecho, por mucho que así fuese, no le importaría en absoluto; ella tenía a sus propios amigos y no necesitaba que Alexia Malfoy y su séquito le dieran ninguna importancia. Estaba mejor sin ellos. Al principio, cuando llegó, no era más que una chica inocente embaucada por sus sueños infantiles, pero todo aquello había quedado atrás al conocer a la auténtica nobleza. No obstante, ni huiría de ellos ni les permitiría cambiarla. Tal vez tuviera pocos contactos, pero Ginny aún tenía orgullo y no iba a permitirle a Alexia asustarla o conseguir que huyera. Tampoco pensaba comportarse como una oveja más del rebaño. Celia hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo de saber lo que Ginny estaba pensando, pero ya estaba cansada y harta de todo. Además, pasar media hora con Alexia era suficiente como para dejarla ser ella misma, para bien o para mal.

- Eso ya lo veremos- replicó Alexia, cogiendo la taza de té con la misma gracia que la vez anterior. Ginny se planteó seriamente tirarle el té a la rubia, pero decidió no hacerlo por suerte, puesto que justo en ese momento Narcissa Malfoy entró en el salón, con la fría mirada sobre ambas chicas y una ceja levantada. Ginny sabía que era imposible no sentir la tensión del ambiente, acrecentada por la discusión que había mantenido con Alexia; del mismo modo, sabía que a la madre de Draco no había nada que pudiera escapársele. también se preguntó si Narcissa le llamaría la atención por los modales, como hacía Celia, aunque la mujer se limitó a sentarse elegantemente y servirse el té.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre, Ginevra?

Dando gracias por sacar un tema que no resultase insultante para ella, Ginny relajó las manos y miró con amabilidad a la dama.

- Bien, gracias.

Narcissa asintió, dejando una pensativa mueca en su rostro de porcelana.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablase con Molly- contestó, sonriendo a la pelirroja. La expresión de la señora era tan amable que Ginny se sorprendió- Cada vez que te miro me acuerdo de los tiempos pasados, cuando tu madre y yo íbamos siempre juntas...

- ¿En serio, tía?- preguntó Alexia con incredulidad, y Ginny se imaginó por qué. Narcissa era el referente en cuanto a respeto y estatus, así que era imposible imaginársela yendo con alguien que no fuera de su misma clase.

Los ojos de Narcissa se agrandaron y su sonrisa también se ensanchó. La mirada de la mujer mostraba cierta burla, aunque no de un modo ofensivo; era como si supiera algo que los demás desconocieran y se riera de su ignorancia.

- Yo también hice locuras en mi juventud.

Ginny tampoco pudo creerse aquello con facilidad, aunque no dijo nada. Las tres siguieron almorzando y, por suerte, Alexia tenía el suficiente respeto por su tía como para no seguir lanzándole comentarios ofensivos a la pelirroja. En su lugar, tuvieron la típica conversación que cualquier otra mujer mantendría. Finalmente, cuando Narcissa decidió levantarse para acompañar a Ginny hasta su habitación, la chica sintió un profundo alivio; no sabía si podría escuchar durante mucho más tiempo a Alexia hablando de la ropa que se había comprado en Francia.

Mientras caminaban juntas por la enorme mansión, sin mediar palabra, Ginny recordó el comentario que había hecho Narcissa durante la merienda. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se habrían conocido Narcissa y su madre. Parecía algo imposible, teniendo en cuenta cómo eran los Malfoy. Tampoco se imaginaba que su madre hubiera sido amiga alguna de vez de aquella señora, aunque tampoco debería de sorprenderla tanto, pues era amiga de Celia. Sin embargo, Narcissa y Molly eran polos opuestos. Quería entenderlo mejor y, teniendo en cuenta que ya no estaba Alexia para meter las narices, Ginny se sintió mucho más cómoda para preguntar.

- ¿De verdad eran buenas amigas mi madre y usted? Disculpe que se lo pregunte, pero cuenta imaginárselo.

Narcissa la miró fijamente, con una indescriptible expresión en su rostro. Cuando estaba dudando entre contestar o no hacerlo, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Ginny se preguntó si no habría sido demasiado impertinente preguntando aquello y deseó que Narcissa no se hubiera enfadado; por algún extraño motivo, deseaba caerle bien a la mujer o, al menos, que no la odiara.

- Sí- contestó Narcissa finalmente, rememorando recuerdos que Ginny desconocía por completo- Éramos buenas amigas...

La chica se preguntó si debía de añadir algo más y miró a la mujer, con aire esperanzado; tenía ganas de saber más cosas acerca de su madre y sus días en sociedad, así como de su amistad con Narcissa Malfoy. Era intrigante y confuso a la vez.

- ¿Cómo se volvieron amigas?- preguntó Ginny, incapaz de reprimirse.

Narcissa se quedó callada por un momento, mirando a Ginny con una triste sonrisa.

- Aunque Molly me lleve cinco años de diferencia, nuestras madres eran amigas y crecimos juntas. En el colegio nos pusieron en distintas casas, pero seguimos siendo amigas. Incluso lo fuimos después de que ella dejara Hogwarts y yo continuase. Pero las cosas cambiaron al enamorarse ella de Arthur Weasley y prometerme yo con Lucius; desde ese momento, mi madre no me dejó asociarme con alguien que no tuviera ningún contacto ni estatus, como era el caso de Arthur, así que dejé de hablarme con ella...- pareció estar a punto de añadir algo más, pero se calló. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, perdiendo toda la dulzura que había adquirido y recuperando su fría apariencia, mientras aceleraba el ritmo por el pasillo- Sin embargo, eso ya no importa. No se puede cambiar el pasado, así que no tiene sentido pensar en ello.

Ginny no dijo nada. Ni siquiera sabía lo que debía pensar. Sin embargo, le pareció que Narcissa no hubiera dejado de hablar a su madre si no le hubiesen obligado a hacerlo, así que sintió que, tal vez, la fría mujer sin sentimientos no fuera tan mala como ella creía. La chica sabía que la madre de Draco se había casado con Lucius siendo bastante joven y que él, no sólo le sacaba bastantes años, sino que además era muy conservador en cuanto a actitudes. La vida de recién casada de Narcissa no había sido precisamente un cuento de hadas y Ginny sabía que la mujer había evitado por todos los medios tener un hijo, hasta el nacimiento de Draco. A todo el mundo le gustaba hablar de los Malfoy, así que Ginny sabía mejor que nadie todos los temas que se trataban. Tal vez por eso Ginny no pensara que Narcissa era igual a las demás mujeres, arrogantes y orgullosas; Narcissa hacía simplemente lo que tenía que hacer y no podía si no admirarla por despreciar a todas las mujeres que la envidiaban, por haberse convertido en la mujer más respetada y admirada de la alta sociedad.

- Ésta es tu habitación- dijo Narcissa, abriendo la puerta con calma. Sus ojos se fijaron en la chica, sin mostrar la misma amabilidad que hacía un momento; había recuperado el tono serio, educado y altivo de la anfitriona que era- La cena será a las seis. S necesitas algo, llama a Serino y él te atenderá de inmediato.

Ginny asintió y murmuró un dulce «gracias», dispuesta a entrar en su habitación, cuando el tacto de una suave mano le hizo girarse. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la fría mirada azul de Narcissa clavada en ella.

- Una última cosa, Ginevra. Eres libre de explorar toda la mansión, pero tengo que pedirte que no entres en el ala este. Mi marido está enfermo y no me gustaría que le diera un ataque al descubrir que hay una Weasley en su casa- sus ojos se iluminaron gracias a su burlona sonrisa- Me gustas, Ginevra. Me gusta tu espíritu, pero temo que eso no es suficiente para complacer a alguien con tantos prejuicios como mi marido.

Ginny asintió, comprendiéndolo todo y sabiendo que Narcissa ni pretendía ofenderle ni a ella ni a su familia.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por haberme invitado.

Narcissa sonrió.

- Querida, si quieres darme las gracias al acabarla semana, las aceptaré, pero por ahora preferiría que te las guardaras para ti. Esta semana no será un camino de rosas para ti, aunque tengo que confesar que tengo ganas de ver cómo te desenvuelves. No me decepciones.

La mujer hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó, dejando a Ginny mucho más confundida de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué habría querido decir Narcissa? ¿Por qué la semana sería dura para ella? Ginny se imaginaba que los invitados tal vez la desaprobaran, ¿pero por qué Narcissa tenía tanta curiosidad por verla? La pelirroja sintió cómo si la estuviera probando, así que no sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida. Ni siquiera sabía por qué Narcissa querría jugar con ella de esa manera. Había confesado que le gustaba, ¿pero de verdad era así?

Confundida y algo frustrada, Ginny suspiró y entró en la habitación. Una vez allí, no pudo contener el entusiasmo al encontrarse con tal maravilla. La habitación era espléndida, de color púrpura y dorado, con costosos muebles de madera y la cama más grande que Ginny hubiera visto nunca, salvando la que le había ofrecido Celia, claro. Realmente estaba acostumbrándose a su nuevo nivel de vida, aunque la mansión Malfoy fuese notablemente más grande que la casa de Celia.

Tumbándose en la cama, Ginny se fijó en el diseño del techo mientras se preguntaba cómo sería aquella noche. No tenía ganas de pasear por la mansión, no tanto por el miedo a perderse, sino por cómo podrían recibirle los invitados de Narcissa. Al menos deseaba que Armande fuese amable con ella, pues tenía la impresión de que los demás no lo serían tanto. Fuera como fuese la noche, sabía que no sería un evento para recordar. No necesitaba verlo para saber que seguramente tratarían de humillarla, aunque esperaba comportarse adecuadamente.

- Por Merlín- murmuró para sí- ¿para qué habré venido?

Sin embargo, conociéndose como se conocía, sabía que no se rendiría fácilmente.

OOOO

Ginny se sentía incómoda en su silla, sintiendo docenas de ojos clavándose en ella. Entonces cogió la cuchara y la deslizó por la sopa, aunque el cubierto de metal temblaba gracias a las miradas de los demás. Los invitados eran tal y como Ginny los había imaginado: esnobs, orgullosos, ricos y críticos y todos ellos parecían estar esforzándose por hacerle sentir tan insignificante como pudieran. Ginny reconoció algunas caras, como las de Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, pero apenas conocía a los demás. En ese momento la chica comprendió a qué se refería Narcissa diciéndole que la semana sería dura, aunque se preguntó de nuevo por qué entonces la habría invitado. había un motivo mucho más profundo que lo explicaba todo, aunque Ginny lo desconociera por completo.

- Señorita Weasley.

Después de dejar la cuchara en la sopa, Ginny alzó la vista y se topó con la azul mirada aguileña de una mujer. Pudo sentir que los demás presentes le prestaban más atención de la normal, aunque trató de fingir que no le importaba.

- Ésta es la primera vez que se mueve en sociedad y tengo entendido que su familia nunca ha podido ofrecerle semejantes lujos, así que, dígame, ¿se está divirtiendo?

La chica le sonrió con sorna, por lo que Ginny dedujo que la mujer no estaba siendo educada, sino que pretendía humillarla delante de todo el mundo, recalcando el hecho de que nunca hubiera podido moverse en esos círculos. Ginny también sabía que la estaban probando, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba ante tales comentarios y se sintió tremendamente mal al pensar que aquél sería el tema de conversación principal de toda la semana. Entonces, la poca paciencia de la pelirroja desapareció; estaba decidida a no esconderse de ellos y, si de verdad quería probarla, deseaba que al menos estuvieran preparados para su reacción.

- Es cierto- contestó Ginny, rotundamente- Ésta es la primera vez que me muevo en sociedad, pero la verdad es que la disfrutaría más si no estuviera constantemente contestando preguntas absurdas, sólo porque mis padres no hayan podido vivir a este nivel.

Ginny dirigió una seca mirada a la mujer de la pregunta, que no dejaba de mirarla, y tomó otra cucharada de la sopa, sin que sus ojos abandonaran ese brillo desafiante. No les permitiría reírse de ella, de eso estaba segura. No le importaba comportarse como una maleducada para conseguirlo; después de todo, nunca había sido muy sutil, así que no pensaba serlo en aquella situación.

- ¡Esta sopa está exquisita, tía!- gritó de repente Armande- Los elfos se han esmerado mucho, esta vez.

Ginny escuchó a algunas personas a su alrededor hablando de la poca educación del chico y trató de no reírse. Él era el único Malfoy que le gustaba, además de ser la única persona de todo el comedor en no haberla querido destruir con la mirada. Había algo distinto y peculiar en él, que lo hacía completamente distinto de los demás invitados.

- Gracias, Armande- contestó Narcissa, medio sonriendo. Parecía que ella también sentía cierta inclinación por el chico- Pero sería mejor que te guardaras esos comentarios para después de la cena.

Armande se sonrojó de repente y se centró de nuevo en la sopa, mientras Ginny prestaba atención a la risa de Daphne Greengrass. Entonces, la pelirroja giró la cara hacia el final de la mesa, donde la gente joven charlaba animadamente y se sintió algo deprimida. Estaba segura de que Narcissa le había colocado entre aquellas dos personas adrede; así, a su izquierda se encontraba una señora mucho mayor que ella que le había mirado con cierto desprecio y a su derecha había un hombre interesado única y exclusivamente en la comida que tenía delante. Aquella situación era bastante tensa y ni siquiera la llegada del segundo plato pudo cambiarlo; Ginny siguió comiendo, la señora de la izquierda siguió hablando con su vecino y el señor de la derecha siguió devorando como si la comida fuese a terminársele.

Finalmente, el postre llegó a la mesa, Ginny sintió náuseas al contemplar todos los manjares que había, puesto que ya había comido bastante. Por ello, se limitó a coger un par de dulces, mientras el hombre sentado a su lado seguía devorando con ganas; Ginny se preguntó si aquel hombre habría comido alguna vez en su vida. ¿Cómo alguien podía comer tantísimo y de aquella manera? Entonces, la chica bajó la vista hacia su plato, espantada; ¿por qué estaba cuestionando los modales de la gente?

- Oh, Merlín, ayúdame- murmuró para sí, mientras decidía entretenerse con otra cosa. Sin embargo, sin comer sólo podía limitarse a escuchar las aburridas conversaciones de la gente, así que poco pudo hacer. De vez en cuando alguna mujer interrumpía su sopor, pero Ginny contestaba con su característica falta de tacto y disuadía a más gente de querer hablar con ella. Al menos, se sentía orgullosa de su victoria, aunque no le gustaba nada perder los nervios tan rápidamente.

Una vez el postre hubo terminado, los invitados se levantaron y salieron del salón, en dirección a la sala de juegos. Debían de salir por parejas, cada mujer acompañada de un hombre, así que Ginny se preguntó quién sería su acompañante, mientras deseaba que no fuera su vecino de la mesa. Para su sorpresa, divisó a Theodore Nott acercándose a ella, que parecía tan serio e inalcanzable como siempre. No era el típico hombre apuesto; de hecho, era muy discutible que se le considerara esbelto. Su pelo castaño era bastante soso y su rostro era muy delgado. Era alto, pero no fornido, teniendo un aspecto bastante débil. Ginny dudaba que tuviese algún tipo de afición, aunque recordó que le gustaba mucho leer. Además, al mirarle a los ojos pudo sentir que el chico tenía una mente abierta e inteligente, lo que compensaba su aspecto. Al menos, así pensaba ella.

- Señorita Weasley- saludó él, inclinándose rápida y torpemente, antes de fijarse en ella- ¿Haría el honor de ser mi acompañante?

Ginny entendió al momento lo que Kitty había querido decirle, acerca de que Theodore Nott era intimidante, con esos profundos ojos color avellana. No necesitaba ser ningún gigante para aplastar a nadie aunque, por suerte, Ginny no era ningún insecto. En realidad, se sintió aliviada al saber que fue Theodore Nott y nadie más quién le pidiera el brazo. Por otro lado, Ginny sabía que el hombre desearía pasar, al menos, cinco minutos con la mujer para comprobar que se sentía a gusto; la alta sociedad a veces tenía unas costumbres rarísimas...

- Por supuesto- contestó ella, tomando su brazo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, siguiendo a las demás parejas. Resultaba extraño estar cogida del brazo de un Slytherin del que apenas sabía el nombre, pero decidió no pensar en eso y fijarse en él, tratando de adivinar qué le gustaría de su amiga. Le resultaba imposible comprender cómo alguien tan serio como él, con una expresión tan seca y unos ojos tan inexpresivos, podía sentir algo por alguien como Kitty.

- No pareces muy feliz, aquí- comentó tímidamente, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió y agachó la vista, sabiendo que tenía razón.

- Sé que la mayoría de los invitados no aprueba que yo esté aquí. No me respetan por mi familia- Ginny suspiró y lo miró con franqueza- Creo que es imposible ser feliz en un ambiente como éste. En realidad, desearía no haber venido.

Normalmente, Ginny se habría inventado cualquier otra excusa, pero por algún motivo sabía que podía confiar en él. No intentaba atacarla, así que sabía que su pregunta era sincera. Tan sólo estaba destacando una realidad, así que ella se sintió más motivada para hablarle con sinceridad. Tal vez fuera amigo de Draco Malfoy, pero el ex-Slytherin era distinto y no la miraría por encima del hombro por algo tan simple como su apellido. El simple hecho de habérsele acercado demostraba que no era como los demás, así que la pelirroja se relajó un poco, algo que no había hecho desde el principio de la velada.

El chico le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

- Lo entiendo, pero no te imagino temiéndole a algo.

- No es que tenga miedo- contestó Ginny con calma, sorprendiéndose por confiar en él hasta ese punto- Es sólo que no me imagino conviviendo con gente así durante una semana entera. Sí, puede que no esté en la cumbre de la escala social, pero sigo siendo una persona y no merezco que me ridiculicen por mi apellido. Además, me da miedo ser demasiado directa con los invitados- confesó, con una inocente sonrisa.

- Tal vez se lo merezcan.

Ginny no añadió nada más. Al pasar por la puerta, el chico la condujo hasta unas sillas aterciopeladas. Después de ofrecerle asiento, Ginny se lo agradeció, aunque rechazase su propuesta de tomar algo. A continuación, él se sentó a su lado, adquiriendo el mismo tono inexpresivo que tenía en Hogwarts.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo ella de pronto, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

Él asintió, mirándola con una indescriptible expresión en su rostro. Aunque resultase extraño, Ginny le había prometido a Kitty hablar con él por ella y no pensaba incumplir su palabra.

- ¿De verdad estás interesado en casarte con Katherine Cunnigham?

Nott se tensó; su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos almendrados se apartaron de ella. Por un momento, Ginny se preguntó si, después de aquello, él recuperaría las distancias entre ambos, pero se relajó cuando la miró con complicidad.

- Tú eres su amiga, ¿verdad?- preguntó en su característico tono de voz, ni contento ni disgustado.

Ginny asintió.

- Sí.

- Entonces supongo que te habrá contado que he intentado cortejarla.

Ginny asintió de nuevo y esperó ansiosa la respuesta de la pregunta inicial. Mientras tanto, Nott agachó la vista y empezó a juguetear con los puños de su chaqueta verde.

- No creo que ella sienta nada por mí, así que no estoy muy seguro. De todas formas, quieran lo que quieran sus padres, no pienso casarme con una chica que no sienta nada por mí.

Ginny se sorprendió enormemente por la confesión; jamás se habría imaginado que uno de los pura-sangre más serios de la alta sociedad tuviera esas ideas tan románticas del matrimonio.

- Entonces... ¿te gusta?- preguntó ella, fijándose en cada uno de sus gestos.

- Desde el primer momento en que la vi- admitió con serenidad, agachando la cabeza con cierto desconcierto- Pero es absurdo creer que ella pueda quererme a mí. No soy como los demás, no sé halagar a una dama con frases y sonrisas bonitas. Además, ella es tan...- de pronto, se calló y suspiró, fijando su mirada almendrada en la de ella- No te preguntaría esto si no fueras su amiga, pero, ¿crees que ella podría llegar a quererme? ¿O estoy perdiendo el tiempo?

Ginny no sabía qué contestarle. Antes de conocer a Theodore, estaba convencida de no dejar a Kitty a solas con él pero, después de haber hablado con él, había descubierto que no era tan malo y que tal vez fuese buen marido para Kitty. Su seriedad contrastaría con la frivolidad de ella y estaría allí para cuidarla cuando lo necesitara. Además, la alegría de la chica seguramente pudiera sacar a Nott de su incansable tedio. Estaba claro que ambos podían complementarse y, después de saber lo que pensaba cada uno, estaba decidida a ayudar a la inesperada pareja a unirse. Nott asustaba a Kitty pero, con la ayuda de Ginny, la chica podría sobrepasar el miedo y ver más allá del dinero y el poder, para fijarse en el interior del joven.

- Creo que sí- contestó Ginny con alegría- Dale algo de tiempo y estoy segura de que acabará enamorándose de ti.

Él sonrió tímidamente, como siempre hacía, pero antes de poder contestarle, un brazo salió de la nada y se reposó sobre su hombro; el dueño era Blaise Zabini. El guapo moreno miró fijamente a Ginny durante unos instantes, antes de volverse hacia su amigo.

- Theodore, amigo mío, necesito que me resuelvas una duda. Daphne me está diciendo que Lord Calgurd se casó con siete viudas antes de que la ley contra la poligamia se aprobase, pero yo opino que fue Lord Calarged. ¿Tçu qué opinas? Seguramente lo hayas leído en uno de tus libros...

- Tienes razón, fue Lord Calarged.

- Lo sabía- exclamó Blaise, triunfante- ¿Puedes ir tú a decírselo? Ya sabes lo pesada que se pone cuando cree tener razón; insiste sin parar y no hay manera de contradecirla.

Theodore asintió ligeramente, murmuró una corta disculpa a Ginny y se alejó con Blaise hacia el grupo, que charlaba animadamente. Ginny se sintió de pronto bastante sola y deseó más que nunca que Julian estuviera allí. Aunque estuviera acercándose a Theodore Nott poco a poco, él no podía estar todo el tiempo junto a ella y tampoco se conocían demasiado. Resultaba bastante incómodo ser la única persona que se encontraba sola en el lugar, mientras los demás estaban en pequeños grupos y sólo se fijaban en ella para lanzarle miradas despectivas. Se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a su primer año de Hogwarts, tratando de hacer amigos mientras creía que todos los demás la señalaban.

- ¿Por qué estás sola, _ma belle_?

Ginny se giró aliviada, encontrándose con los amables ojos de Armande Malfoy mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Porque creo que nadie quiere hablar conmigo- contestó, con una triste sonrisa.

- Ya. Los amigos de mi tía se creen demasiado importantes como para fijarse en los demás. Yo tampoco les caigo bien porque no me comporto como un «caballero educado» y digo lo que pienso, pero me toleran por ser pariente de Draco.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreírle.

- Eres muy diferente a tu familia, si me permites decírtelo.

Armande se sonrojó.

- Lo sé. Es una vergüenza para los Malfoy que yo haya salido tan diferente. Soy como la oveja negra de la familia.

Ginny sonrió discretamente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que alguien tan parecido a Draco Malfoy fuera tan amable con ella. Sin embargo, al fijarse en él más detalladamente, observó que ambos se parecían en aspectos concretos; sí, los dos eran rubios y tenían los ojos grises, pero las facciones de Draco eran más viriles y profundas. En cambio, Armande tenía una dulzura en su rostro que lo hacía parecerse a un querubín.

- Oh, ahí está mi primo hablando con mi hermana- soltó de pronto, sonriendo a Ginny con complicidad- Alexia está enamorada de Draco, pero a él ella le da exactamente igual. La verdad es que me lo paso muy bien viéndolos juntos. Además, me gusta mucho fastidiarle con ese tema.

- Tú y tu primo os lleváis muy bien, ¿no?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad, desviando la mirada hacia donde se encontraban Alexia y Draco. El chico no parecía divertirse mucho; de hecho, estaba totalmente aburrido, aunque Ginny tuvo que admitir que resultaba muy gracioso presenciar los fallidos intentos de Alexia de llamar su atención. La chica era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer que a él no le gustaba, así que trataba de seducirlo en vano.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Aunque no le guste admitirlo, sé que me quiere mucho- Armande sonrió con cariño a Draco,algo que costó asimilar a Ginny; ¿cómo podía alguien sonreír así a Draco Malfoy? Entonces, él la miró con expresión aniñada- Es mayor que yo así que siempre está pendiente de mí. Además, él es el único que no me mira con el mismo desprecio que los demás.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Ginny, dándose cuenta, al acercarse a él, de lo joven que era en realidad.

- Dieciocho- confesó, con un nuevo gesto infantil- Teóricamente aún no debería aparecer en sociedad, pero como mis padres se han ido a Alemania durante una semana, me han dejado quedarme en casa de la tía Cissy. A ella no le importaría presentarme antes y, como nadie le discute nada, no me han puesto pegas para estar aquí.

- Ya veo- comentó Ginny, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Draco. Era increíble que un chico tan maravilloso como aquél perteneciera a aquella familia. Aunque hubiera entendido mejor a Narcissa, le seguía pareciendo una mujer fría y arrogante. Draco no era mucho mejor; de hecho, parecía peor muchas veces y resultaba raro que se llevara tan bien con un chico como Armande, aunque fueran familia.

Mientras la pelirroja se fijaba en el alto y esbelto rubio, Draco apartaba la vista de Alexia, completamente exasperado, y la clavaba en Ginny. Al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando, la chica tragó saliva e intentó parecer que no lo estaba mirando; si le resultaba vergonzoso que alguien la pillara mirando, lo era aún más si ese alguien era precisamente Draco Malfoy.

- Creo que nos ha visto. Me pregunto si se acercará- comentó Armande.

- Espero que no- con testó Ginny, sin pensar.

Armande rió de nuevo, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

- ¿No te cae bien, a que no?

- No- respondió ella, bruscamente- Por supuesto que no.

Ginny lo odiaba. No importaba que le hubiera echado una mano aquel día en el lago; lo odiaba igualmente. Draco era insufrible, arrogante y siempre la descubría haciendo cosas embarazosas.

- No es tan malo como parece. Cuando se le conoce un poco, enseguida se abre.

- Si lo estás comparando a un hongo cuando crece, tienes toda la razón- replicó ella, con sarcasmo.

Armande se limitó a reírse, pero Ginny no podía imaginarse a Draco de otro modo que como un imbécil. Se negaba a cambiar su punto de vista e, incluso cuando Armande empezó a contarle las virtudes de su primo, la pelirroja se negó a creerle, entendiendo que el chico la estaba engañando y que no caería en su trampa.

Finalmente, Armande levantó los brazos, resignado y sin dejar de sonreír.

- Muy bien. Si quieres odiarlo, adelante, hazlo, pero te aseguro que si le das algo de tiempo acabarás viéndolo con otros ojos.

- Hmm- Ginny cruzó las piernas y se quedó mirando al susodicho- No lo creo. Es demasiado fácil odiarlo como para dejarme llevar por cualquiera de sus «virtudes».

Armande se limitó a sonreír, sin añadir nada más, algo que, por algún motivo, enfureció aún más a la pelirroja. No le gustaba su estúpido primo y nunca le gustaría; tan sólo tenía ojos para Julian y eso era todo.

El resto de la noche fue tan aburrida como la cena. Daphne Greengrass se llevó a Armande lejos de Ginny, así que la chica tuvo que recurrir a otro plan. Sin embargo, cada vez que trataba de entablar alguna conversación, los invitados le respondían dándole la espalda. Ginny deseó poder volver a su habitación y, finalmente, se disculpó ante Narcissa por ello. La mujer, después de mirarla fijamente, permitió que se marchara y prometió enviarle a Serino, para que viera cómo se encontraba. Encantada por poder escaparse de la habitación, Ginny se marchó al momento y echó a correr por los laberínticos pasillos. Una vez en su habitación, la chica abrió la puerta y se tiró en la cama, sin ni siquiera quitarse el maravilloso vestido de noche que llevaba puesto.

- Esto es horrible- murmuró Ginny para sí, ocultando la cara en las almohadas. Odiaba creer que los demás días fueran como aquél y, sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Ginny deseó con desesperación que Julian apareciera allí cuanto antes. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, odiaba estar rodeada de gente que la odiaba y Narcissa, Armande y Theodore no eran suficientes como para mejorar las cosas.

**Próximo capítulo: La petición**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, por fin he tardado menos en subir el nuevo cap, viva! Aunque no haya habido mucho DG, lo cierto es que el capítulo me ha enganchado. Pobre Ginny! Qué mal lo tiene que estar pasando! La verdad es que, después de que todo el mundo se hubiese quedado "pillado" por ella al principio, me esperaba algún recibimiento más caluroso... pero está claro que la gente se mueve por lo que se mueve! Bueno, me pregunto qué habrá pensado Draco la haberla visto charlando con Armande. Esperemos que el próximo capítulo Draco la "salve" de la gente que le rodea... o algo por el estilo! Un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Bueno, pues parece que en este capítulo tampoco ha pasado nada entre Draco y Ginny... aunque parece que él se ha vuelto a fijar en ella, para no variar XD. Supongo que ahora que ha visto que Armande se lleva bien con ella se le acercará. Esperemos que Ginny cambie pronto de opinión sobre él. En cuanto a Julian... bueno, supongo que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá, así que a ver cómo se lo toma Ginny. Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Pues sí, parece que Draco tiene debilidad por las pelirrojas, así que quién sabe, tal vez ya le gustase Ginny desde el colegio, como dices. En cualquier caso, ya podría prestarle un poco de atención ahora, que la pobre la necesita. En fin, a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Adrikari**: hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y sí, por fin he actualizado más o menos rápidamente, viva! Espero que también te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no haya sido de los más interesantes. Un beso!_

_**Criseida**: hola! Bueno, me conformo con que te esté gustando la versión en español XD. Esta vez he conseguido no tardar mucho en subir el capítulo, así que espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!_


	7. Capítulo 7: La petición

_Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia a **Boogum**_

**Capítulo 7: La petición**

Draco estaba sentado en la silla cómodamente; estaba casi recostado y con los miembros estirados, en una posición bastante relajada. Un libro descansaba sobre sus rodillas y, de vez en cuando, al pasar las páginas, el joven rubio sonreía. Una de las veces, giró la vista hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado; las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando que los tenues rayos de luz matutina traspasaran el cristal e iluminaran tanto la sala, como los libros que había en ella. No estaba muy seguro, pero la intuición de Draco le decía que no serían más de las seis de la mañana. La mayoría de los invitados estarían durmiendo, así que sólo él y los elfos domésticos se aventurarían a pasearse por la casa a esas horas. En realidad, el chico lo prefería así y, después de fijar la vista en el libro, Draco se sumergió de nuevo en las palabras de su novel favorita.

No resultaba extraño ver a Draco en su lugar preferido, su biblioteca privada, a esa hora del día. Era un hombre al que le gustaba la soledad, aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario, y al que le gustaban las cosas tan simples como leer un libro. Por eso se encontraba allí a esa hora, cuando todos los demás dormían; sólo en aquel momento podía escapar del tedio que suponía mantener conversaciones triviales y responder a las absurdas preguntas de la gente. La biblioteca le proporcionaba la calma necesaria para leer y le aseguraba que nadie lo molestara.

Tal vez sorprendiera que a alguien como él le gustara tanto la soledad, pero en realidad no lo era tanto. Cuando era más joven le gustaba ser el centro de atención y, aunque mentiría si negase que a su edad ya no le gustaba, lo cierto era que había empezado a sentirse atraído por los lugares más tranquilos. Era insoportable tener que aguantar la estupidez y mezquindad de la nobleza, así que quizá por ese motivo el rubio se escondía en la biblioteca con más frecuencia cuando había invitados. Apreciaba la compañía de Theodore Nott, que al menos usaba la cabeza para algo, pero detestaba a todos los demás; Blaise era un vanidoso, Pansy una completa arpía y Daphne una absoluta imbécil. Los restantes no merecían ni su atención y Ginny... Ginny Weasley era molesta.

La sola idea de la pelirroja hizo que su impasible rostro se tornara más tenso y que sus ojos se deslizaran por las palabras sin leerlas, pasando de la frustración a la ira mientras pensaba en Ginny Weasley. Aún no comprendía por qué su madre había insistido tanto en invitarla y había intentado esquivarla todo lo posible. Tan sólo le había dirigido la palabra el primer día que se la había encontrado allí, sorprendiéndose al verla. Sabía que su madre quería que ella estuviera presente en aquel evento, pero no se esperaba que hubiese llegado tan temprano. Por supuesto, aquello le descolocó bastante y la estúpida charla que había tenido la chica con Armande, acerca de que a él le gustaban las pelirrojas, no había hecho si no empeorar la situación. Por supuesto que había reconocido sentir inclinación por las pelirrojas, durante un viaje que había hecho a Francia con su primo, pero ése no era el problema; el problema era que había cometido el error de decirle a Ginny que la encontraba «interesante» y, gracias a la ayuda de Armande, seguramente ella se pensara que a él le gustaba, lo que era totalmente falso...

En realidad, Draco no se encontraba cómodo rodeado de mujeres. No era tan hablador como su padre, sino más bien de naturaleza fría y educada. Casi siempre había llegado a ofender a las mujeres con las que había hablado, pero ellas estaban tan enamoradas de él o, en su defecto, de su apellido y su dinero, que no se habían sentido aludidas. Sin embargo, Ginny era diferente. Ella no se había rendido a su encanto y se había sentido tremendamente ofendida por lo que le había dicho aquella noche, en el baile. No obstante, él no le había dicho aquello con la intención de ofenderle, sino con el objetivo de destacar que, en efecto, su familia era la escoria de la sociedad.

Sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo, Draco cerró el libro de golpe y se acercó a la ventana. La escarcha del cristal empezaba a derretirse gracias a los primeros rayos de luz y Draco pudo observar cómo el sol se asentaba definitivamente en el esponjoso cielo. La niebla de los campos se disipaba a lo lejos, como si de nubes de humo que serpenteaban por los árboles y el césped se tratase. Al ver aquella imagen, Draco supo que la casa no tardaría en despertarse y que, por ello, tendría que empezar con las conversaciones triviales de nuevo. Realmente llegaba a odiar a su madre cuando le obligaba a prestarse tipo de atención aunque, teniendo en cuenta que aquélla era su casa, dudba que pudiera evitarlo.

El ruido de la vieja puerta de madera al abrirse lo despertó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sus ojos se fijasen con rabia en quien quiera que fuera que había interrumpido su momento de paz personal. Draco se giró al momento, descubriendo a Ginny Weasley entrando con cuidado en la biblioteca. Su melena pelirroja estaba ondulada y decorada con un lazo azul y lucía un simple vestido blanco, con un lazo atado alrededor de la cintura. En aquel momento, Draco se sorprendió por lo hermosa que resultaba con tanta naturalidad, con los rayos solares bañando su pálida piel y sus ojos almendrados desprendiendo un brillo dorado. Sin embargo, al verlo, toda la belleza desapareció, puesto que sus ojos se giraron con desgana o molestia, al haberlo visto allí; Draco no sabía lo que sentiría, pero estaba claro que no le apetecía nada habérselo encontrado.

Sin embargo, quien estaba completamente asqueado por la visita era él. Aquélla era su biblioteca y aquél era su tiempo de paz y tranquilidad, así que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ningún Weasley se lo estropeara, sobre todo una que había decidido ser una completa desagradecida cada vez que él era amable con ella, lo que no le gustaba en absoluto. No sabía por qué había mentido por ella aquella vez, en casa de Celia Adderson, aunque decidió sabiamente no sacar el tema. Al ver que la chica no dejaría de mirarlo con el mismo desprecio de siempre, un tremendamente irritado Draco decidió zanjar el asunto al momento, antes de que entrara en la competición de miradas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó él, más seco que educado, en una postura que para cualquier otro hubiese sido defensiva, pero que, en su caso, sólo mostraba arrogancia e insolencia.

Ginny se fijó en la tranquila habitación, ilusionada, centrándose en la inmensa cantidad de libros guardados en los muebles extremadamente altos, decorando la pequeña sala. Él la siguió con la mirada, observando cómo sus ojos se vaciaban mientras observaban los libros uno a uno y su boca se abría con calma. Draco no pudo sino reírse al verla tan absorbida por su colección e incluso se sintió honrado al comprobar que algo suyo le despertaba aquella felicidad infantil. Aunque ella fuera una Weasley, él tenía su orgullo; al fin y al cabo, aquellos eran su biblioteca y sus libros.

Ginny volvió la vista hacia él, como si se acabase de darse cuenta de que la hablaba.

- ¿Ésta es la biblioteca?

Draco negó con la cabeza

- Ésta es mi biblioteca, la de la mansión está en el primer piso.

Los labios de la pelirroja se torcieron levemente y él se sintió satisfecho por haberla decepcionado. Podría leer todos los libros que quisiera en la biblioteca principal, aunque la mayoría fueran tremendamente aburridos, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarle aquellos que había coleccionado con tanto anhelo.

Ginny se fijó una vez más en la habitación, sobre todo en algunos libros. Entonces lo miró y cruzó los brazos.

- Bueno, aquí hay suficiente espacio para los dos...

Su voz sonaba desafiante, como si intuyese que Draco estaba a punto de echarla de allí, lo que era bastante cercano a la realidad. Draco prácticamente le había invitado a marcharse con la primera frase, dejando que ella adivinara que no era bienvenida. Sin embargo, el chico acababa de descubrir lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser.

- Hay mucho más sitio en la biblioteca principal- contestó Draco al momento, dejando que su voz sonara terriblemente seca. Estaba claro que él no quería que estuviera allí, pero Ginny era increíblemente obstinada, tal y como mostraba con sus gestos y sus palabras de odio y desafío.

- Estoy segura de que no seré ninguna molestia si cojo algunos libros y me siento a leer- continuó, sin abandonar su aire desafiante- Además, no tendrás que hablar conmigo.

Ése no era el problema; él no quería que ella estuviera allí y ella no parecía entenderlo. Un par de años atrás no le hubiese importado echarla de malas maneras, añadiendo alguna ofensa hacia su familia, pero su madre se había encargado duramente de enseñarle la importancia de los modales y del saber estar, desde su graduación. Por ello, gracias a las enseñanzas de Narcissa, Draco se había convertido en alguien extremadamente educado en cualquier situación. Sin embargo, eso también significaba que tal vez no pudiera salirse con la suya, algo con lo que no estaba nada de acuerdo y lo que más le molestaba de comportarse como un caballero perfectamente educado. En realidad era un chico maleducado y egoísta, así que le resultaba casi imposible conciliar esos dos lados.

Sus ojos se giraron con frustración, adquiriendo ese brillo característico que, para cualquiera que lo conociera, significaba que estaba a punto de comportarse como un imbécil engreído.

- Hay muchos más libros abajo que puedas leer, Ginevra. Estoy seguro de que no tienes ninguna necesidad de quedarte aquí.

Ginny no pareció captar el irritante gesto que mostraba Draco, o lo ignoró por completo, pues decidió caminar hacia él, clavando la mirada en sus ojos, con actitud amenazante.

- Lo sé, pero yo quiero leer estos de aquí.

Hubiera sido muy infantil que Draco le hubiera contestado que no podía leerlos porque así lo quería él, pero decidió calmarse, antes de dejarse llevar y tirar toda su reputación por los suelos. Además, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que aquella discusión no llevaba a ningún lado; ella era demasiado orgullosa como para zanjarla y él demasiado vago como para continuarla.

- Bien- contestó Draco finalmente, acomodándose en su silla. Por lo menos, había conseguido adueñarse de la silla más cómoda de toda la habitación. Además, ella se sentiría mucho mejor de comprobar que él estaba enfadado en lugar de darle igual y no pensaba dejarle ganar la discusión.

Satisfecho al comprobar que seguía controlando la situación, Draco volvió a su lectura, leyendo las palabras como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación y sin ser capaz de esconder la sonrisa que, poco a poco, se dibujaba en su rostro. Podía sentir la mirada de Ginny sobre él, hasta que sus pasos se alejaron hacia el otro lado de la sala, antes de que el chico pudiera escuchar el sonido de las hojas al pasarse. Habría deseado que la chica lo hubiera contestado, incluso se había sentido algo decepcionado al comprobar que no lo había hecho. No es que quisiera hablar con ella, por supuesto, pero sentía un imperioso deseo de irritarla aún más...

La habitación se silenció al momento, interrumpiéndose la calma simplemente por los suspiros de Ginny y el ruido que hacía al pasar las páginas o cambiar de libro. Las cejas del chico se levantaron y sus labios temblaban por momentos, por lo que cualquiera hubiese creído que estaba completamente inmerso en la lectura. Sin embargo, a pesar de su mirada, la realidad era bien distinta; no había conseguido acabar una sola frase desde que Ginny hubo entrado en la habitación.

- ¡Ajá!- exclamó la pelirroja de pronto, haciendo que el rubio le prestara aún más atención. Poco a poco, sus grises ojos se fueron apartando del libro hasta clavarse en la chica, fijándose en cómo se levantaba de su sitio y se acercaba a la estantería, de donde cogía otro libro. Entonces, se sentó en una silla distinta, menos mullida y se dio bastante prisa en abrir el nuevo libro. Draco no apartaba la vista de ella, aunque estaba mucho más pendiente en averiguar qué le había llamado tanto la atención. Le resultaba increíble creer que a alguien como Ginny, a quien había creído ser bastante estúpida, pudiera gustarle alguno de sus libros. Por desgracia, la mano de la pelirroja tapaba el título, así que no pudo descubrir de cuál se trataba.

Una vez más, la habitación se quedó en silencio, aunque a Draco le resultó imposible continuar leyendo. Sabía muy bien que Ginny estaba a tan sólo unos metros de él, leyendo, así que no pudo si no fijarse en la página como si estuviera mirando a la nada. Entonces pensó en si ella habría conseguido concentrarse lo suficiente y le enfadó saber que así pudiera ser, considerándolo bastante injusto.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó finalmente, incapaz de contener la curiosidad que sentía por más tiempo, aunque resultara algo entrometido.

Ella levantó la vista de las hojas, encontrándose con la suya.

- «Las colians santas»- contestó ella.

- Oh...- contestó él al momento, ocultando lo impresionado que estaba, pues aquél resultaba ser su libro favorito y no sabía cómo sentirse al descubrir que a ella también le gustaba. Además, Draco era muy protector con aquella novela, aunque jamás se hubiera imaginado que Ginnny estuviera interesada por algo que casi nadie conocía.

- Es mi libro favorito- añadió ella, dejándolo sin habla. Sin embargo, no deseaba compartir nada con Ginny Weasley, por muy misteriosa que la encontrara, a su pesar.

Draco se centró de nuevo en el libro, consiguiendo leer tres palabras antes de perder el poco interés por él que le quedaba y fijando al vista en la pelirroja. Uno de sus rizos se había escapado del lazo que le sujetaba el pelo y caía por su frente. Al poco rato, la chica se apartó el pelo rojizo con impaciencia de la cara, mientras el rubio observaba su cara pecosa. Tenía que admitir que cuanto más la miraba, más guapa le parecía. Nunca le había parecido fea, pero tampoco preciosa. No obstante, ella tenía algo, algo que lo obligaba a mirarla sin cesar. Aquello era sin duda lo que más le atraía de ella y, a la vez, lo que más le molestaba.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Draco se levantó de la silla, involuntariamente, puesto que no esperaba que nadie más apareciera por allí aquella mañana. Mientras deseaba que el intruso no le hubiese visto mirándola, descubrió a su madre esperando en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con unos desconcertados ojos azules.

- Madre... ¿ocurre algo?

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero tu padre quiere hablar contigo, Draco.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el rubio pudo observar cómo Ginny cerraba el libro y miraba a Narcissa con curiosidad, enfadándose al descubrir que estaba escuchando algo que no era asunto suyo. Su padre rara vez hablaba con él, no porque hubiera diferencias entre ellos, sino porque, cinco meses atrás, Lucius había sufrido un ataque al corazón que lo había dejado muy débil. Hacía mucho tiempo que su padre no lo hacía llamar, aunque prefería olvidar lo que ocurrió la última vez que lo vio.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Draco, intrigado por lo que querría decirle Lucius y aún un poco asustado, a pesar de que su madre le había asegurado que no ocurría nada malo.

- Sí- contestó Narcissa con impaciencia- ¿Por qué si no vendría a buscarte a esta hora?

Draco no añadió nada más, sintiéndose como cuando era pequeño y Narcissa lo reñía. La mujer siempre había sido bastante seca y directa con él cuando hacía o decía algo fuera de lugar, por mucho que lo amara. Sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron mucho cuando él se hubo graduado y, sobre todo, cuando su padre sufrió el ataque, pues su madre deseaba que se convirtiera rápidamente en el nuevo cabeza de familia, algo que él no podía aguantar. En realidad, él se había vuelto así de cortante por la influencia de Narcissa, pues la mujer tenía muy claro que su hijo no sería ningún eogísta, centrado únicamente en satisfacer sus deseos personales.

- Deja de entretenerte más, Draco- lo regañó Narcissa, mientras salía de la habitación.

Draco suspiró y siguió a su madre, abandonando todo pensamiento sobre Ginny mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Al alzar la vista, observó que su madre desaparecía detrás de la esquina, así que se apresuró en alcanzarla.

- ¿Ha dicho para qu´q quería hablar conmigo, madre?

- No. Sólo ha dicho que era importante que fueras.

Draco se limitó a asentir. Sabía que a su padre le gustaba ser muy reservado con todo y a su madre no dar ningún tipo de explicación, así que muy probablemente ella ya supiera qué querría decirle Lucius. Conocía los trucos de sus padres.

- Me ha sorprendido verte con Ginevra- agregó Narcissa, pasados un rato, mientras andaban por los laberínticos pasillos.

La mirada de Draco se endureció.

- No quería que se quedara, pero le cuesta bastante conformarse con un «no» como respuesta.

- ¿En serio?- se sonrió Narcissa, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de diversión- Veo que está sobrepasando mis expectativas...

- ¿Cómo?

¿En qué diablos estaría pensando su madre? Sabía que había invitado allí a Ginny por algún motivo, pero desconocía de cuál se trataba. Narcissa era bastante astuta y Draco no tenía ninguna duda de que la visita de Ginny le estaba divirtiendo especialmente, pero ignoraba el porqué; después de todo, su madre era así de misteriosa.

- No le des vueltas al asunto, Draco. No es algo que te incumba...

No estaba muy convencido de creerla, pero estaba demasiado concentrado preocupándose en lo que querría comentarle su padre, como para complicarse aún más pensando en los secretos de su madre.

- Ya hemos llegado- anunció Narcissa, parándose en frente de la vieja puerta de madera, antes de mirar a su hijo- Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor; no lo alteres demasiado porque, de lo contrario, podría tener otro ataque.

- Lo sé, lo sé- contestó Draco con impaciencia. Tan sólo quería entrar y acabar cuanto antes con aquello, además de querer saciar su curiosidad.

Narcissa lo miró con cariño por un instante, antes de girar el pomo y abrir la puerta. Draco entró de inmediato, fijándose en cada detalle de la extraña habitación. Estaba igual que la última vez que había entrado, con las demacradas cortinas color púrpura que la iluminaban ligeramente, la enorme cama que parecía hasta ridícula y el retrato del difunto padre de Lucius, decorando la pared.

- Acércate, hijo- ordenó Lucius, con un tono de voz entre cortado.

Draco se acercó un poco más y tembló al notar lo débil que estaba su padre. Las orejas circundaban sus grises ojos y sus mejillas estaban más hundidas que la última vez, además de parecer más pálido. El chico miró con preocupación a su madre, quien se limitó a cerrar la puerta y sentarse en una silla, a su lado, sin pronunciar palabra.

- Tienes veinte años, ¿verdad?

- Sí, padre- contestó Draco, en el tono más respetuoso que encontró, con las manos a la espalda. No quería parecer demasiado intimidatorio, pues aún recordaba lo que había ocurrido la última vez; su padre le había azotado con el bastón en las piernas, para recordarle que «no le perdiera el respeto jamás» y los moratones no desaparecieron hasta dos semanas después.

- Buena edad...- asintió Lucius, contento por algún motivo.

Draco se preguntó qué querría decir con aquello, pero Lucius se calló y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Cuando el silencio avanzó en el tiempo, Draco se preguntó si su padre no se habría quedado traspuesto. Finalmente, nada más escuchar el ruido de un ronquido, Draco abrió los ojos con exasperación y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta. Lucius abrió los ojos y trató de infundir miedo en Draco con una de sus letales miradas pero, por desgracia, el gorro de noche color rojo que llevaba puesto arruinó el efecto. El hombre acabó pareciéndose más a un viejo gruñón que pedía un beso de buenas noches.

- ¿Decías, padre?- soltó Draco, de pronto.

- A mí no te dirijas en ese tono, niño- contestó Draco, consiguiendo que el gorro cayera y dejara al descubierto su rubio pelo lacio, mientras lo miraba con furia- No olvides que fui yo quien te educó.

Draco observó cómo su madre se levantaba de su asiento, alarmada, mientras él también comenzaba a sentir el pánico en su interior. Precisamente por eso nunca visitaba a su padre; parecía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre conseguía enfadarlo. Además, era muy difícil apaciguar el carácter del hombre. Draco llevaba sufriendo una especie de chantaje emocional un tiempo, desde que se le acusase de ser el culpable del primer infarto de su padre, algo que siempre había considerado muy injusto.

Lucius tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, aunque sus desconfiados ojos no se apartaban de su hijo. Éste lo comparó con un buitre, igual de encorvado que él y con sus misma mirada fija y se hubiera reído, si no hubiese recordado el bastón de Lucius y sus terribles consecuencias. Además, con su madre presente, no era muy buena idea hacer algo así.

- Ya sabes- continuó Lucius con su cortante tono de voz, aunque Draco lo notaba más enfermizo de lo normal. A continuación, el hombre abandonó aquella actitud desafiante, dejando que la repentina furia que lo había invadido desapareciese y su moribunda expresión la sustituyese- que me estoy haciendo viejo y no sé cuánto tiempo me quedará de vida...

Draco no dijo nada; además, de hacerlo, sólo conseguiría hacer enfadar a su padre. Si le dijese que aún le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante, Lucius le ordenaría dejar de ser tan optimista porque lo enfermaba y, si por el contrario, le hubiese dado la razón, el hombre lo habría echado de su habitación, acusándolo de querer que se muriera en aquel mismo instante. No había manera de ganar aquella conversación. Tratar con su padre era increíblemente difícil a veces.

- Y, como te imaginas, cuando muera no habrá más heredero de la fortuna Malfoy que tú...

Draco permaneció callado de nuevo, pero no por miedo a su padre, sino porque no sabía qué debía de decir. Una conversación que tratara sobre la herencia sólo podía significar una cosa y Draco no quería ni pensar lo que era.

Lucius, a pesar de estar tan enfermo como antes, miró a su hijo con un brillo entusiasta en sus ojos.

- No quiero morir sin ver nacer a mi nieto.

- Pero padre, yo...

- ¡¿Vas a negarle eso a tu moribundo padre?!- exclamó Lucius al momento, tosiendo de repente. Draco se contuvo para no apartarle la vista, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba exagerando la tos; a veces, el rubio se preguntaba cómo era posible que sus padres fuesen tan manipuladores.

- Por supuesto que no, padre- respondió Draco, dubitativo, sabiendo que era imposible discutir con él y tratar de llevar razón.

- Bien- repuso Lucius al momento, con un sorprendente enérgico tono de voz- Entonces espero que busques esposa cuanto antes y la dejes embarazada a final de mes.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¡¿Qué?!- consiguió gritar, abriendo completamente los ojos por la sorpresa. Su padre tenía que estar de broma, ¡no podía casarse en tan poco tiempo! ¡Tenía sólo veinte años, por lo que más quisieran! Estaba claro que iría al «baile de la petición», pero los hombres que asistían no se casaban hasta cumplir los veintiséis o más, por mucho que se prometieran antes. ¿Y su padre pretendía que se casara en un mes? ¿Y que dejara embarazada a su mujer? Eso era... ¡eso era ridículo!- ¡Madre, haz que entre en razón!- le imploró Draco, girándose hacia ella y detectando una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, que le confesaba que no lo ayudaría aquella vez. Sintiendo algo similar a un martirio, Draco se fijó en sus dos padres; algo le decía que ya habían planeado todo aquello.

- Narcissa también opina que ya es hora de que te cases. Dentro de poco tendrás que hacerte cargo del apellido Malfoy, así que ella, igual que yo, considera que formar una familia te ayudará a afianzar tu posición- Lucius torció el gesto de sus labios- ¡No pienso dejar que ese imbécil de Abraxias meta a sus hijos en mi casa! ¡Tienes que asegurar la herencia!

- Padre, tengo veinte años, así que no creo que vaya a morirme pronto.

Aquello, en lugar de aplacar el carácter del hombre, lo avivó aún más, llegando incluso a acercar su esquelética mano al bastón que tanto había atemorizado a Draco de niño, aunque Lucius nunca lo hubiera pegado con la intención de causarle daño. En realidad, Lucius utilizaba su bastón del mismo modo que Narcissa le tiraba de las orejas cuando traía a sus amigos a casa de pequeño, es decir, para corregirlo. eso sí, al poco tiempo, en una de sus escapadas al campo de Wiltshire, Draco descubrió que aquellos chicos eran muggles.

Draco se calmó sabiamente, aunque sin apartar la mirada del bastón.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?- apuntó Lucius, dándose cuenta de que su hijo había cambiado de actitud- Podrías estar muerto mañana. El idiota de Armande podría envenenarte para quedarse con toda la fortuna.

Draco no consideró oportuno aclararle a su padre que lo último que se le ocurriría a Armande sería envenenarlo, así que trató de mantenerle la mirada. Las situaciones melodramáticas no estaban hechas para Draco; además, que su padre hubiese vivido con la permanente sospecha de que su hermano Abraxias pretendía envenenarlo no significaba que él fuese a pensar lo mismo sobre Armande.

- Lucius- intervino Narcissa, calmadamente, acercándose a él- No te preocupes por esto; yo hablaré con Draco- la mujer miró a su hijo nada más decirlo, dándole a entender que recibiría un tirón de orejas nada más salir de la habitación.

- Sí... habla con él, Narcissa- agregó Lucius débilmente, lanzando a Draco una mirada también. El chico se encontraba secuestrado por los ojos de sus padres.

Narcissa besó a Lucius en la frente y se acercó hasta Draco.

- Ven, Draco- ordenó, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo estremecerse- Dejemos a tu padre descansar.

Draco permaneció en silencio y acompañó a su madre fuera de la habitación. Una vez fuera ambos se miraron y el chico aprovechó que ya no tenía que contenerse por más tiempo.

- ¿Qué significa esto, madre?- preguntó Draco, cruzándose los brazos con furia- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

- No te atrevas a hablarme así- replicó ella fríamente, mientras lo atravesaba con su mirada- ¿Has olvidado tus modales?

Draco resopló y agachó su cabeza, avergonzado.

- Lo siento, madre.

- Eso espero- replicó Narcissa, sin abandonar su estridente tono de voz. Al ver que las pocas arrugas de la mujer se marcaban más de lo normal, Draco se estremeció.

- Aún así- continuó él, levantando la vista en actitud desafiante- No sé por qué, de repente, insistís tanto en que me dé prisa para tener un hijo.

Narcissa suspiró y lo miró con su clásico gesto de «¿me estás tomando el pelo?», levantando una ceja y alargando los labios en una estrecha línea.

- No se trata de eso, Draco. Ya sabes lo paranoico que es tu padre con ese tema.

- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres tú que me case tan pronto?

- Por él. Sabes muy bien que tu padre se está muriendo- Draco pestañeó y Narcissa asintió- Sí, así es y voy a decirte algo más: es muy posible que no acabe este año.

El rubio no supo qué contestar. Siempre había creído que su padre mejoraría y, durante un tiempo, llegó incluso a pensar que exageraba su situación para condicionar a los demás. Draco nunca habría creído que su padre moriría relativamente pronto, aunque su madre opinase de otra manera.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó para asegurarse. No se imaginaba a Lucius muriéndose. Tal vez su relación fuera un tanto extraña, pero él era su padre y lo quería a pesar de todo.

- Sí, estoy segura- contestó, algo apagada. Parecía triste y cansada y Draco sabía perfectamente que la sola idea de ver morir a Lucius la destrozaba. Aunque el matrimonio de sus padre no fuese perfecto, habían aprendido a amarse con el paso de los años. La muerte de Lucius sería, pues, un duro golpe para ambos.

- Me imagino que querrás hacerlo feliz, ¿no?

Narcissa asintió y su mirada se suavizó.

- Sé que esto es pedirte demasiado, Draco, pero tu padre siempre ha querido tener a su nieto entre sus brazos. No le quites esa ilusión, por favor.

El rostro de Draco se tensó, al tiempo que agachaba la vista una vez más. Sabía que jamás conseguiría casarse por amor pero esperaba, al menos, encontrar a alguien con quien pudiese convivir. Sin embargo, no había nunca chica que cumpliera sus requisitos y rechazaba convertirse en uno de esos hombres que cubrían la falta de atención de su pareja con relaciones extra maritales. Entendía por qué su madre había aceptado la extraña propuesta de Lucius, así que si no encontraba a alguien pronto, tal vez su padre no llegara a ser abuelo.

La situación era complicada. No estaba claro quién de los dos era el más egoísta: Lucius pidiéndole que contrajera matrimonio pronto o Draco negándose a hacerlo. No obstante, a pesar de toda la frustración y resentimiento que tuviera, el rubio sabía que no podría negarle aquello a su padre. Lucius había hecho mucho por él a lo largo de su vida y Draco no tenía la poca delicadeza de arrebatarle aquel sueño, incluso a costa de su propia felicidad. En realidad, no era tan egoísta como muchos creían y amaba a su padre lo suficiente como para querer hacerlo feliz.

- Bien, entonces tendré que empezar a buscar esposa pronto- añadió Draco, con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

Narcissa lo sonrió con tristeza y lo empujó hacia sí, abrazándolo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo abrazaba así y, por algún motivo, aquello fue lo único que pudo darle fuerzas al chico.

- Gracias, Draco...

OOOO

Ginny caminaba por el campo mientras las mejillas se sonrosaban del frío. El otoño estaba llegando, así que las temperaturas eran cada vez más bajas. Normalmente, no se hubiese atrevido a salir de la casa con el cielo tan gris, pero necesitaba huir de allí desesperadamente. Después de su pequeña discusión matutina con Draco, se había marchado a tomar el desayuno. Ni Narcissa ni Draco habían vuelto a aparecer, así que Alexia asumió el papel de buena anfitriona, asegurándose de que los huéspedes estuvieran bien. Por supuesto, la rubia no había mantenido el mismo trato hacia Ginny, ordenando a un elfo doméstico que le diera gachas para desayunar. Según Ginny, el plato parecía mocos de troll o, al menos, así sabía.

El día sólo había empeorado desde aquel momento. Los hombres habían salido a hacer lo que fuera que hicieran, mientras las mujeres se dirigían en masa a una de las salas de dibujo. Daphne se ofreció a amenizar la tarde tocando el piano y, puesto que era la única que se acercaba a Ginny, la pelirroja se quedó sola entre todo el grupo de harpías. Como era de esperar, la miraban con rabia, dirigiéndole la palabra únicamente cuando hacían algún comentario jocoso. Finalmente y a pesar de toda su resistencia, se le hizo imposible aguantar aquella situación por más tiempo por lo que, en cuanto empezó a sentir la humedad en sus ojos y aquel horrible nudo en la garganta, la chica se disculpó y salió rápidamente de la casa, dirigiéndose a los vastos prados.

Ginny sentía el dulce y frío aire mientras caminaba. Por algún motivo, se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener la cabeza alta frente a todas aquellas mujeres. Aunque le enorgullecería poder decir que lo había aguantado hasta el final, no sabía si podría mantener su fortaleza hasta el final. Cada vez que caminaba había alguien mirándola o murmurando sobre ella y estaba tan cansada de escuchar lo insignificante que era que, tal vez, acabara creyéndose que no valía nada.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan horrible?- se dijo a sí misma, parándose y fijando la vista en la distancia, donde las suntuosas e imponentes montañas se elevaban hasta tocar los grises cielos. Lo cierto era que se sentía a gusto con los hombres, lo que tal vez se debiera a haberse criado con seis hermanos. Sin embargo, la nobleza no veía con buenos ojos que las damas se acercaran sólo a los hombres; es decir, Ginny no veía ninguna salida.

Algo movió los árboles cercanos y Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe, tratando de mejorar su aspecto. Al momento descubrió que se trataba de una persona, de pelo negro, con más exactitud; al acercarse, se encontró con Julian. Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro y, dejando de lado todos los modales que había aprendido, Ginny echó a correr hacia él hasta estamparse contra su pecho, cercándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

- Me alegro mucho de verte- confesó ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Ginny...- contestó Julian, acercando sus brazos a ella- No me digas que lo has pasado tan mal...

- Ha siso horrible- confesó la pelirroja, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de lo feliz que se sintiera por verlo de nuevo, había algo diferente en él. Tenía la vista muy cansada y las ojeras se empezaban a dibujar alrededor de sus ojos, algo que nunca le había ocurrido. Incluso su sonrisa parecía cansada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces preocupado.

Julian negó con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una rotunda sonrisa.

- No pasa nada. Ahora lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Ginny sonrió y le cogió la mano, dejando que la guiara de vuelta a la mansión.

- Me siento mejor ahora que sé que has vuelto; estaba harta de la horrible compañía femenina. Sé que me odian y...- de pronto se paró, tratando de recomponerse- Bueno, prefiero no hablar de eso. No merece la pena.

Julian sonrió, levantando la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

- Si lo prefieres, de acuerdo, pero creo que te vendría mejor hablarlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Me repito a mí misma que no le dé importancia, pero no creo que haya alguien capaz de soportar estar todo el día rodeado de gente que lo odia, vaya donde vaya.

- No tienes por qué quedarte. Puedo llevarte a casa cuando quieras.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- No. Eso les hará creer que me han derrotado y no pienso dejar que esas harpías me venzan tan fácilmente.

Julian sonrió, divertido por la situación.

- Eres muy terca, Ginny.

Ella se paró de pronto, mirándole a los ojos con total seriedad, sin un rastro de humor en sus ojos almendrados.

- A veces tienes que serlo.

Todas las invitadas creían que podrían hacerla caer comportándose mal con ella y sí, tal vez ese día hubiera estado a punto de desmoronarse, pero no volvería a ocurrir. Ella era una Weasley y estaba orgullosa de serlo, así que les mostraría de qué estaba hecha.

- ¿Y quién hay allí?- preguntó Julian, mientras seguían caminando.

- Pues sé que la gente joven que ha invitado la señora Malfoy son conocidos de Alexia...

Ginny mencionó a todos los invitados que habían acudido a la mansión Malfoy, poniendo muecas de desagrado cuando hablaba de algunos, como de Pansy o de una mujer llamada Sephrina, cuyos comentarios sobre Ginny eran bastante hirientes.

- No me extraña que se te haya hecho tan difícil estar aquí- comentó Julian, con simpatía- Parece que la señora Malfoy haya puesto un especial interés en invitar a lo peor de la nobleza.

- Así es...- murmuró Ginny. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué habría impulsado a Narcissa a invitarla a ella junto a toda esa gente, pero también sentía que, fuera el motivo que fuese, era mejor para ella no saberlo.

**Próximo capítulo: Cuestión de etiqueta**

_Por fin!! Por fin hay algo entre los dos!! Jejeje. No ha sido mucho, pero por lo menos ya vamos teniendo indicios. Poco a poco. Vaya con Lucius! Qué prisas tiene por ser abuelo! Pobre Draco, creo que todavía no ha asimilado muy bien lo que ha ocurrido; entre lo mal que está su padre y lo que le ha pedido... creo que Draco y Ginny están, en estos momentos, al borde del abismo, así que no estaría de más que se apoyaran el uno en el otro. Bueno, la verdad es que no creo que tarden porque está bastante claro a quién le pedirá el rubio matrimonio, no? Ayyy, estoy deseando verlo! Ahora que parece que he cogido un buen ritmo espero mantenerlo! XD. Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Espero no haber tardado mucho! Bueno, aquí está lo que habías pedido! XD. Puede que no sea mucho, pero creo que ya va quedando claro el rumbo que va a tener que tomar la historia, sobre todo en cuanto a la petición de Draco. Espero que no tarde demasiado en pedírselo! Aunque antes tendrá que deshacerse de Julian, claro... en fin, espero no tardar. Un beso!_

_**Criseida**: hola! Gracias por el review! Vaya, ya vas tan adelantada? Yo los leo al ritmo que los traduzco casi, así que aún no sé qué va a pasar... Ayy qué ganas de saberlo!! Me tiene loca este fic! XD. Bueno, espero que te animes a seguir leyéndolo en español. Un beso!_

_**tefi1789**: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Espero que disfrutes del cap; la verdad es que me he dado mucha prisa en traducirlo porque me tenía súper enganchada! Así que espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Lucía**: hola! Bueno, me imagino que éste capítulo te habrá parecido más interesante que los demás... eso espero! Parece que por fin se ha acabado la "introducción" y pasamos ya a la historia en sí. A ver si no tardo demasiado en subir el próximo! Pues si te digo la verdad a mí también me recuerda mucho al ambiente de Austen; el comportamiento de la gente, el ambiente, el papel de la mujer... en el fic no dice nada de estar basado en alguna obre suya, pero me imagino que la autora se habrá inspirado en ella, porque la verdad es que el ambiente está calcado! En fin, espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap. Un beso!_

_**Adrikari**: hola! Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te gustara el cap. Espero que éste te haya parecido aún más interesante, ahora que ya se sabe que Draco tendrá que casarse cuanto antes. Un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Sí, es´ta claro que Draco se ha fijado en ella más de lo que le gustaría; no hay más que verlo en la biblioteca, sin poder leer! Bueno, ahora que Draco tiene que casarse con alguien, supongo que intentará por todos los medios separarla de Julian... aunque sabiendo que él es su único apoyo allí no sé yo si le resultará fácil. Está claro que Ginny no lo tiene nada fácil allí; es más, parece que cuanto más pasa el tiempo es peor... pero bueno, esperemos que Draco la ayude pronto. Un beso!_

_**monyk**: hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Creo que Ginny tiene un carisma en este fic que pocas veces se ha visto (al menos yo); la verdad es que el libro tampoco explota demasiado esa parte guerrera suya, así que es una alegría verla así en los fics. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**kthyg**: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap leyéndolo tanto como yo traduciéndolo, que ha estado muy interesante! Un beso!_


	8. Capítulo 8: Cuestión de etiqueta

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 8: Cuestión de etiqueta**

- Espera, espera- interrumpió Armande, en un tono de voz que confundía la incredulidad con la risa- ¿estás diciéndome que el tío quiere que te cases y dejes embarazada a tu mujer en un mes?

Draco asintió en silencio, escondiéndose el rostro detrás de las manos mientras se sentaba en una silla, al lado de su primo. Le había prometido a su madre cumplir el sueño de Lucius, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello más deseaba poder negarse.

Aquello era demasiado para él; no sólo tendría que casarse con una chica que seguramente no le gustara, sino que además tendría que dejarla en estado en menos de un mes. Todo eso sonaba ridículo y le horrorizaba la sola idea de pensarlo. Aunque la gente creyera lo contrario, Draco no era ningún Don Juan con las mujeres; por ello sentía que la misión que se le había encomendado lo superaba con creces.

Armande se sentó de nuevo en su silla, suspirando, antes de mirar a su primo con pena.

- La verdad es que no me gustaría estar en tu piel.

- Gracias- murmuró Draco secamente, antes de apartarse las manos de la cara.

Estaba más pálido de lo habitual, puesto que el escaso color que teñía sus mejillas había desaparecido, asemejándose más a un fantasma que a un ser viviente. A juzgar por los gestos de su rostro y sus labios, estaba claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que acatar aquella orden.

Era demasiado pronto...

- Bueno, seguro que sacas algo bueno de todo esto...- añadió Armande con cariño, antes de calalrse de pronto. Entonces se rascó el colorido carrillo, mostrando un gesto pensativo, sin llegar a encontrar lo bueno de todo aquello.

Draco se limitó a suspirar con frustración y pasarse la mano por su pelo perfectamente peinado, descolocándolo totalmente.

- Sabes de sobra que no; no hay nada bueno que pueda sacarse de este puto acuerdo- entonces pasó su mirada gris por todas las mujeres de la sala- Voy a tener que casarme con una de ellas, joder.

Mientras decía todo aquello, el rubio se fue fijando en las invitadas de su madre, dándose cuenta del porqué de la invitación; todas ellas, a excepción de Ginny, venían de familias pura-sangre, convirtiéndose en candidatas ideales para su fin. El único problema era que Draco no quería a ninguna de ellas. Nunca había tenido esa clase de sentimientos, pero al menos esperaba casarse con alguien que lo atrajera, algo que ninguna de ellas conseguía. La mitad no le interesaba y odiaba a la otra mitad.

- No están tan mal- musitó Armande, fijándose también en las chicas- Casi todas son muy guapas; seguro que hay alguna que te guste especialmente.

Los ojos de Draco se posaron detenidamente en las jóvenes.

En primer lugar se encontraba Pansy, la chica a la que conocía desde pequeño y que sentía algo por él, claramente. Era muy guapa, aunque una bruja por dentro y no era exactamente el tipo de Draco.

La morena tenía el pelo corto, a la moda, y tan ondulado que parecía imposible que una ráfaga de viento fuera capaz de moverlo. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro penetrante, aunque su mirada era increíblemente falsa. Sus finas cejas eran casi inexistentes, depiladas a más no poder y formando una inclinación un tanto extraña. Sus labios, que siempre habían sido pequeños, formaban uan mueca singular. Además, los llevaba de un tono de rojo que Draco había definido como «rojo golfa», aunque estaba claro que era el tono por excelencia de las mujeres seductoras.

Era alta para ser una mujer, aunque demasiado delgada, casi esquelética, por culpa de la moda, que obligaba a las mujeres a tener aquellos cuerpos. Siempre llevaba ropa de alta calidad, aunque no fuera demasiado práctica en ocasiones; de hecho, en aquel momento llevaba un vestido rojo pasión, cuyo escote tenía forma de «v». Había que admitir que la chica sabía cómo llamar la atención.

Tal vez Draco se hubiera sentido atraído por ella en el colegio, llegando incluso a coquetear en su adolescencia, pero en aquel momento se alegraba de haberse distanciado de ella en ese sentido. Indudablemente, ella deseaba casarse con él, pero Draco no pensaba lo mismo; prefería a Pansy en su recuerdo y no en el presente.

- Pansy no- murmuró el rubio para sí, llevando la vista hacia su prima, Alexia, que se encontraba sentada junto a Blaise Zabini. A juzgar por su sonrisa, parecían divertirse bastante.

Alexia estaba tan guapa como siempre, con su pelo lacio peinado con elegancia al estilo griego y su mirada de gato mostrando su característico brillo burlón. Su vestido era liso, tal y como a ella le gustaba, y el tono de verde que había escogido casaba plenamente con sus ácidos ojos. Draco sabía que ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero Alexia era otra chica con quien él no compartiría su vida ni loco, por muy hermosa que fuera. No solamente le disgustaba la idea de ser primos, de ser parientes tan cercanos, sino que además la encontraba bastante simple; sólo hablaba para criticar a las demás mujeres y eso, para Draco, era síntoma de una naturaleza celosa.

Por otro lado, a Draco le costaba enormemente admitir que se sentía incómodo junto a ella. Para Alexia, él era un hombre, no su primo, así que más de una vez se le había acercado demasiado, pidiéndole más de lo que estaba dispuesto a darle. Aquello había dado lugar a algunas situaciones embarazosas que prefería no recordar, consiguiendo simplemente que guardara más aún las distancias con ella. Él no era ningún hombre de baja calidad moral, aunque en frente de las damas diera otra impresión. Después de todo, su madre lo había educado bien.

No; Alexia no era la mujer que estaba buscando, así que Draco eliminó definitivamente su nombre de la lista.

A continuación divisó a Daphne Greengrass, que coqueteaba con un hombre bastante mayor que ella, mientras lanzaba miradas de interés a Blaise Zabini, para comprobar si el ex Slytherin la miraba. Aquello desmotivó bastante a Draco pero, aún así, prefirió examinarla bien antes de decidirse. No iba a dejar de hacerlo sólo porque a la chica pudiera gustarle alguien más, teniendo en cuenta, además, que a Daphne le gustaban todos los hombres guapos con los que se encontraba.

Tenía muchos puntos a favor en comparación con otras chicas, pues era más agradable que ellas y mucho menos mezquina. Aún así, seguía siendo una de las chicas más estúpidas, vanidosas y egocéntricas con las que se había encontrado. Creía que todos los hombres estaban enamorados de ella y su tesoro más preciado era la larga melena rubia que decoraba su cabeza. Aún así, sus ojos eran de un perfecto color azul cielo y tenía un cuerpo capaz de hacer que cualquier chico se inclinara ante sus pies, presa de la lujuria.

Daphne era muy atractiva y Draco lo sabía, pero no podría soportar su carácter estúpido. Aún recordaba temblando todas las veces que había tenido que hablar con ella y que había luchado por no huir. Lo único de lo que le gustaba hablar era de hombres, ropa, los cumplidos que recibía y lo maravillosa que era. Sabía que, con tan sólo una semana viviendo con ella, acabaría suicidándose... o matándola a ella.

- Daphne no, definitivamente- murmuró al momento, pasando la vista de Daphne a la pelinegra de Sephrina, que había arrinconado a Theodore Nott para hablar con él.

No era una mujer guapa, pues sus ojos verdes no eran nada bonitos y era demasiado delgada. Todo su aspecto la asemejaba a un caballo, lo que empeoraba con la condescendiente expresión que siempre tenía dibujada. Sin embargo, su familia era de las más poderosas de toda Inglaterra, así que sería un partido perfecto para alguien que quisiera afianzar el poder y el honor de su propia estirpe. Draco era muy cauteloso estando con ella, sabiendo lo vengativa que podía llegar a ser; además, no le gustaba nada el hecho de que fuera cuatro años mayor que él.

El rubio no tenía nada en contra de las mujeres mayores; de hecho, algunas treintañeras habían conseguido llamarle la atención. Sin embargo, no deseaba que su mujer lo vigilara durante todo el día y, por algún motivo, sentía que Sephrina lo haría. Él era demasiado independiente y sabía que ella no se lo permitiría.

Por otro lado, ella era demasiado inteligente. Draco no quería casarse con ninguna idiota, pero muchas veces se sentía estúpido estando a su alrededor y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto; los Malfoy no podían sentirse inferiores respecto a nadie.

También estaba Celestia Gorback, una de esas mujeres que hablaban increíblemente alto y estaban increíblemente gordas. Su detestable actitud y su risa de caballo eran sus principales defectos. Mientras los ojos del chico se centraban en los hoyuelos, observando con grotesca fascinación cómo echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y ser reía, Draco supo que no se le acercaría por nada del mundo.

Aunque pareciera muy superficial, a Draco no le hacía ninguna gracia ni su aspecto físico ni su vulgaridad. Aún podía recordar, como si lo estuviera viviendo, todas las veces en las que la mujer había apretado su dedos grasientos alrededor de su brazo, dejándole marcas en la carne, mientras le pedía algún baile. Por supuesto, el chico acabó accediendo, por educación y por las miradas que le lanzaba su madre, que le impedían tomar otra decisión.

Al final, Celestia había apretado tanto a Draco contra sí que prácticamente lo había violado, sin darle permiso para alejarse de ella debido a la diferencia de fuerza que había entre ambos. El rubio no había tenido más remedio que quedarse hablando con ella, escuchando sus estúpidas y lascivas proposiciones, que no hacían sino enfermarlo.

Por suerte, el baile había terminado justo cuando la mujer estaba a punto de desvelar sus más íntimas fantasías con él, en los lugares más insospechados, así que el rubio pudo alejarse tranquilamente. Desde entonces, había procurado mantenerse lo más alejado de ella posible, maldiciendo el día en el que sus padres consiguieron elevarse a lo más alto de la sociedad, teniendo que admitir a gente como Celestia. A veces incluso se maldecía por ser tan educado.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por el resto de las chicas, que apenas llamaron su atención por ser vanidosas, idiotas, viejas o raras, hasta, finalmente, posarse sobre Ginny Weasley. Estaba alejada del grupo que se encontraba al lado del piano, mientras sus manos se paseaban por las teclas blancas y negras, en un gesto de completo aburrimiento.

La pelirroja había despertado el interés de Draco desde aquella vez que la encontrase en el Callejón Diagon junto a Celia Adderson y le confesase que no sabía de qué hablar con él. Era diferente a las demás en muchos sentidos; no tenía contactos ni una gran belleza y, seguramente, tampoco supiera seducir a ningún hombre con sus artes femeninas. Era simplemente ella misma y precisamente eso, su ingenuidad o el modo en el que trataba siempre de mostrarse orgullosa ante todo, manteniéndose distante de todo el mundo, había captado el interés del chico.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en analizar sus ventajas e inconvenientes pues, claramente, no era la novia indicada. Su apellido era suficiente razón como para no tenerla en consideración, por no hablar de lo molesta que podía llegar a ser.

Ginny lanzó un pequeño suspiro, dejando que su mirada almendrada se deslizara por toda la sala, hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Draco. Él la mantuvo, ansioso por saber qué haría ella a continuación, advirtiendo que Ginny fruncía el ceño y no bajaba la vista. Quería advertirle de que no le agacharía la vista, aunque al final acabó fijándose de nuevo en el piano.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír; Ginny era la única chica de la sala capaz de mantenerle la mirada fijamente. Las demás tal vez lo consideraran un honor o algo parecido, pero no ella. La pelirroja lo veía tal y como era, sin importarle lo rico que fuera o la posición social de su familia. Aquello le intrigaba a la par que le molestaba, aunque olía recurrir a la vieja táctica de la indiferencia para ocultarlo.

- ¿Mis ojos me engañan, primo, o llevas un rato mirando fijamente a nuestra querida señorita Weasley?

Draco pestañeó y apartó la vista de Ginny para clavarla en su primo, con una mueca de irritación en sus rostro.

- No la estaba mirando.

- Claro que sí- se sonrió Armande, moviendo los ojos con gracia- De hecho, la estabas mirando con muchísima atención.

- Que no- contestó Draco en un tono infantil, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y adquiría la madurez mental de un niño de diez años a quien le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito. La expresión mustia del mayor se acrecentó cuando Armande empezó a burlarse, pero Draco decidió no mirarlo. ¿Y qué? ¿Pasaba algo por mirarla? Ni que significara que le gustaba... Tan sólo resultaba ser la chica más interesante de la sala, eso era todo.

- Oh, Merlín- se interrumpió Armande, en un tono irritado- Aquí llega el rey de los flirteos, que se cree que puede enamorar a quien quiera.

Curioso por comprobar quién se habría ganado la desaprobación de su primo, Draco giró la vista hacia donde Armande la tenía, descubriendo a Julian Adderson. Sin saber muy bien porqué, una mueca de desprecio se dibujó en su rostro. Nunca le había gustado y nunca le gustaría; Julian era demasiado atractivo, educado y encantador para él. No estaba celoso, por supuesto; los Malfoy nunca lo estaban.

- ¿Qué hace, por qué viene hacia aquí?- preguntó Armande en un susurro, sustituyendo su expresión desdeñosa por una sonrisa, mientras Julian se acercaba- Hola, Julian- saludó él, haciendo que el moreno lo saludara a su vez.

Draco ni siquiera intentó ser educado con el recién llegado, dirigiéndole una gélida mirada en su lugar. No le gustaba Julian y no pensaba fingir lo contrario. Aquélla era su casa y no le importaba en absoluto que aquel hombre fuera un invitado más. Nunca habían sido amigos, aunque Draco había conocido a Julian tiempo atrás porque sus madres eran amigas. Sin embargo, aquello no cambió el hecho de que a Draco no le gustara Julian y no entendía qué hacía allí, saludándolos. Era ridículo. Si el moreno creía que sus sonrisas y cumplidos funcionarían con él igual que con los demás estaba muy equivocado; Malfoy no caería en aquellas simples falacias. Además, no creía que alguien fuera tan perfecto. Era anti natural.

Mientras Julian esgrimía su inamovible y encantadora sonrisa, Draco se acomodó perezosamente en su silla, adquiriendo algo más de confianza, si cabía. Arrogante como era, Draco no pudo evitar sentir que Julian lo estaba retando. Teniendo en cuenta que el moreno era atractivo, simpático, gracioso y querido por todos, además de mayor que él, el rubio sólo pudo recurrir a su insolencia para ponerlo en el lugar que le correspondía. No obstante, aunque la impertinencia fuera su rasgo más potenciado, lo cierto era que se había excedido en su interpretación.

Colocando una pierna sobre la otra, de un modo bastante varonil, Draco dirigió sus grises y burlones ojos hacia la sonrisa de Julian, aplastándola con la mayor sardónica y arrogante expresión que pudo haber mostrado. Una de sus pálidas cejas se levantó, al tiempo que sonreía con sorna.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Adderson?

Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de Armande, adivinando que el pequeño estaba tratando por todos los medios de no reírse. Draco se mantuvo impasible y no apartó la vista del mayor, con la misma mirada. No obstante, Julian parecía tan amigable y simpático como antes, lo que frustró al rubio. Una de las cosas que más le molestaba de él era precisamente eso, que nada parecía afectarlo. Así pues, Julian Adderson mantuvo su sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos, por el que muchas mujeres suspiraban. Naturalmente, Draco no estaba celoso; tan sólo consideraba estúpido que lo trataran de aquella forma tan especial...

- En realidad, me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo. En privado, a ser posible.

Draco y Armande compartieron sus miradas, respondiéndole este último con un «haz lo que quieras» implícito. Asintiendo en silencio, mientras se preguntaba qué querría, Draco se levantó con elegancia y clavó su mirada en los ojos del moreno, totalmente impasible. Ambos eran de la misma estatura, aunque Julian era un poco más alto, así que el rubio también le odiaba por ello.

- Muy bien. Hay una habitación saliendo de la sala. Allí estaremos solos.

Nada más asentir Julian, ambos hombres se dirigieron a la oscura habitación, que Draco iluminó con un simple gesto de la mano al entrar. Se trataba de una pequeña estancia que apenas se usaba, pues la decoración no era del agrado de Narcissa, que había decidido que no lo utilizaría hasta cambiarla. Draco tuvo que admitir que tampoco le gustaba el tono de verde que pintaba la habitación. Torció el labio con desagrado al descubrir que las cortinas le recordaban las de los hospitales; eran baratas y hacían sentir mucho peor de lo que se pudiera estar. Incluso las sillas eran de un verde horroroso. Por un momento, el rubio tuvo la impresión de estar atrapado en la selva.

- Te sorprenderá que quiera hablar contigo a solas.

Draco se giró hacia su interlocutor, aunque sin la más mínima intención de contestarlo. Era tan obvio que no merecía la pena. Julian torció sus labios y el rubio se sorprendió al ver, por primera vez, un gesto que denotaba molestia en el moreno. Sus ojos lo miraron con curiosidad; ¿para qué lo habría llamado?

- Hay algo que me gustaría que me aclarases- comenzó Julian sin rodeos, cruzándose los brazos en el pecho, con intención defensiva.

- Ah...

Julian asintió.

- Quiero que me digas qué intenciones tienes con Ginevra Weasley.

Draco pestañeó, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué tenía que ver Ginevra Weasley como todo eso?

- Creo que no te sigo- contestó Draco, intentando aclararse las ideas. ¿Julian se le había acercado, le había pedido hablar en privado, simplemente por ella? ¿Por aquel ser pecoso e ingrato, que había invadido su librería privada sin ningún pudor y cogido su libro favorito? Naturalmente, la chica le divertía en ocasiones y no negaba que sentía cierta curiosidad por ella, ¿pero qué tenía que ver la pelirroja con nada?

-Me he fijado en que ella te interesa de una manera muy extraña, Draco. Además, no la invitarías a tu casa por nada.

- Yo no la invité- replicó el rubio con impaciencia, lanzando una rígida mirada al moreno- Fue mi madre.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó un incrédulo Julian, acompañando sus palabras con un levantamiento de cejas.

Draco lo miró. Por una vez no percibía su irritante sonrisa ni ese brillo juguetón que siempre tenían sus ojos. Hablaba con seriedad y Draco empezó a dudar. ¿Acaso Julian creía que a él le gustaba Ginny? ¿Una Weasley, ni más ni menos? Y, de cualquier forma, ¿qué le importaba a él? ¿Qué tenía él que ver con todo eso?

Sonriéndose y encontrando aquella situación bastante ridícula, Draco separó los brazos y miró a Julian con burla.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Que me gusta Ginny Weasley?- Draco se rió- Aunque así fuera no se lo diría a alguien como tú. Lo que yo sienta no es asunto tuyo, Adderson.

- Tal vez no, pero Ginny es...

- Oh, ya veo- lo interrumpió Draco, con un tono travieso en su voz y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro- La quieres para ti, ¿no es así?- entonces negó con la cabeza de manera burlona, mientras sus grises ojos brillaban de diversión- Muy mal, Julian. A tu madre no le gustará eso.

Julian se tensó, entrecerrando los ojos por un momento.

- Eso a ti no te importa- contestó el moreno.

- Y mis asuntos tampoco a ti- replicó Draco, con irritación- Pero aunque ella me gustara, no me importaría lo más mínimo que tú también sintieras algo, como comprenderás. ¿Qué esperabas, que me echara para atrás sólo porque tú me obligases?- el rubio descruzó los brazos y se acercó hacia Julian- Tal vez deberías ser tú quien confesara qué intenciones tienes. No creas que no estoy al corriente de tu situación, Julian.

Su interlocutor los miró con firmeza, mientras el ambiente se tensaba aún más. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y ambos hombres giraron la vista, tratando de descubrir quién había interrumpido su secreta conversación. Ginny Weasley estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, alternando sus ojos almendrados entre un hombre y otro. Un ligero tono de curiosidad apareció en su mirada, al tiempo que Draco maldecía por lo bajo y se alejaba de Julian; aquella chica era demasiado cotilla para su propio bien y el rubio temía que hubiera escuchado algo. Por lo visto, Julian sentía la misma ansiedad que él, puesto que rápidamente se pasó una mano por el pelo y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Ginny... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Has escuchado algo?

- No- contestó ella, levantando una ceja- ¿Debería?

- No, claro que no- contestó Julian, con su trabajada y amistosa sonrisa, consiguiendo que Draco apartara la vista de él con disgusto; no tenía la menor duda de que algún día llegaría a enfermar seriamente por aquella sonrisa. De hecho, se sentía algo mareado.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad, entrando en la habitación.

- Nada que te importe- contestó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. No tenía respeto alguno; primero investigaba toda la casa, entrando en todas las habitaciones como si fueran suyas y, a continuación, tenía el valor de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, como si fuera asunto suyo. No era de extrañar que los Weasley estuvieran en el nivel social más bajo; no tenían ningún tipo de modales.

Ginny lo miró de nuevo, hasta que Julian se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en el hombro y consiguió que toda la discusión acabase en un momento. La pelirroja se giró hacia él y le dedicó la sonrisa más sensiblera que Draco hubiera visto nunca, recordándole las que le dedicaba a Harry Potter, en el colegio, cuando estaba totalmente embobada por aquel imbécil cuatro ojos. Era como si sus sonrisa hubiera transformado a la orgullosa y animada mujer, convirtiéndola en una ilusa y enamoradiza jovencita.

- ¿Me estabas buscando?- preguntó Julian, consiguiendo que Draco tuviera que contenerse la risa. ¿Cómo podían llamarlo arrogante a él, habiendo hombres como Julian? Al menos él nunca llegaría al extremo de decirle aquello a una mujer.

Para sorpresa de Draco, una sonrojada Ginny agachó la vista mientras el moreno seguía sonriéndola. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba la chica luchadora que conocía? Bueno, seguramente Ginny no se dejara engañar por un piropo tan común, ¿no? ¿Por qué demonios se sonrojaba de nuevo? Julian tan sólo le había hecho una estúpida pregunta, eso era todo.

- Bueno, es que te vi entrando en la habitación pero no te vi salir, así que pensaba que..- se explicó ella, sonrosándose, mientras Draco miraba la escena boquiabierto. Si pudiera verse en un espejo se horrorizaría, pues sin lugar a dudas tenía la misma expresión que Ronald Weasley en muchas ocasiones, cuando se convertía en su objeto de burla. Sin embargo, Draco ni siquiera tenía curiosidad por saber cómo estaría en aquel momento, sorprendiéndose demasiado al comprobar que la joven con la que intercambiaba miradas de odio de estaba comportando como una adolescente idiota por culpa de Julian Adderson.

- Estaba hablando con Draco de... asuntos personales- contestó él tranquilamente- Pero nada grave. Sabes que, de lo contrario, no me iría sin haberte dicho nada.

Ginny le sonrió con dulzura, conservando cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

- Lo... lo sé. Gracias...

Draco cruzó los brazos con disgusto, sintiendo que había llegado la hora de acabar con aquella nauseabunda muestra de afecto.

- Sí, bueno. Creo que nuestra charla ha terminado, ¿no es cierto?

- Por supuesto- contestó Julian secamente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Serino, el elfo doméstico, apareció, inclinándose ridículamente hasta que su nariz puntiaguda alcanzó el suelo.

- Amo Draco, ha llegado un hombre que desea hablar con Julian Adderson.

- Soy yo- dijo Julian, algo preocupado- ¿De qué se trata?

Draco se volvió más atento a la situación, sin saber de qué se trataba todo aquello.

- No lo ha dicho, pero si lo desea puede acompañarme, señor. El recién llegado ha insistido mucho en querer verlo.

- Disculpadme- se inclinó Julian ante Draco y Ginny, antes de seguir al elfo. Draco se quedó mirando a la puerta durante unos instantes, antes de apartar la vista y descubrir que la pelirroja sonreía tontamente, completamente abstraída ante la puerta cerrada.

- Por Merlín, ¿cómo puedes ser tan patética?- murmuró con desdén, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Draco se paró y dio media vuelta, chocándose por poco con Ginny, que se dirigía hacia él con furia. El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás y recuperó su compostura al momento.

- He dicho- contestó despectivamente- Que estás haciendo el ridículo.

Ginny lo miraba con odio, mientras apoyaba las manos sobre sus caderas, intentando parecerle más intimidante. Aunque así fuera, Draco no estaba asustada por una chica tan idiota y caprichosa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó ella, malhumorada.

Él giró la vista y señaló la puerta con la mano.

- ¡De él y tú! ¡Cada vez que está cerca de ti te atontas!

- ¡De eso nada!- exclamó Ginny con ira, sin poder contener el tono rosado que invadía sus mejillas. Sus ojos se clavaron en él, pero Draco no se movió. La fogosa mujer que solía ser se había convertido en una niña sin carácter, lo que resultaba tan desconcertante como frustrante. Podía mirarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero él no iba a achantarse ni un milímetro.

- Pues lo parecía. No hacías otra cosa que sonrojarte.

El rostro de Ginny se tiñó aún más de rojo, pareciéndose cada vez más a un tomate humano que a una chica.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes de qué hablas!

- Oh, venga ya- replicó Draco con una actitud desdeñosa, alejándose unos centímetros de ella- No podías decir ni una palabra sin sonrojarte, por no hablar de las patéticas sonrisas que le dirigías.

- ¿Y qué?- contestó Ginny, alzando su barbilla con desafío y cruzando los brazos. Sin quererlo, se habían acercado bastante el uno al otro, pero Draco no pensaba en eso precisamente; estaba demasiado desengañado con lo estúpida que había sido la pelirroja hacía unos momentos.

Ginny se le acercó aún más, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos, mientras sus miradas continuaban desafiándose.

- Puedo fijarme en el chico que quiera y yo también le gusto a él, así que no veo ningún problema.

Él negó con la cabeza con lástima, dándose cuenta de lo inocente que era. Por mucho que creyera tener tanto orgullo como los demás, conocía muy poco de la clase alta. No entendía nada de nada. Era tan ingenua como una oveja rodeada de una manada de lobos. Por mucho que enseñara sus garras, su ignorancia le impediría imponerse en todo momento. Sus miradas altivas tampoco le servían de nada, pues no sabía lo que ocurría en realidad. Ella creía realmente que podría vivir en un cuento de hadas junto a Julian, con final feliz incluido. Cuánto se equivocaba.

Riéndose con cierta burla hacia ella, la expresión de Draco pasó del hastío a la diversión.

- Espero que no pienses tener nada serio con él, Weasley. Él no se casará contigo. Lo único que quería de ti sería tu cuerpo- deslizó la vista desde la cabeza hasta los pies y viceversa- pero no creo que eso sea suficiente.

Algo duro se estampó contra su mejilla, consiguiendo que Draco retrocediera mientras sentía cierto escozor. Se llevó una mano a su colorada mejilla, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad, sin llegar a creerse que ella lo hubiera golpeado. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero a Ginny no parecía importale haberle pegado. Respiraba con rapidez y sus ojos emanaban tal enfado que cualquier otro no lo había dudado ni un segundo en marcharse.

Draco bajó la mano de su pálida mejilla, que aún presentaba la marca roja de la mano y la miró sin decirle nada. Sus ojos mostraban el dolor que sentía por dentro y, por algún motivo, aquello le sentó aún peor que la bofetada que había recibido segundos atrás. Un cosquilleo empezó a nacer en su estómago, mientras la culpa lo invadía por dentro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error absurdo diciéndole aquello; aunque la odiara, aunque tuviera razón al confesar que Julian no se casaría con ella, no tenía ningún derecho en decirle algo así. Probablemente, su madre le hubiera dado un buen tirón de orejas de haberlo escuchado. Ella no le había educado para ser precisamente grosero con las mujeres y sabía que su educación había quedado hecha añicos en un momento.

Sin creerse lo que su cerebro le estaba ordenando que hiciera y, aún siendo incapaz de asimilar que fuera a hacerlo, Draco agachó la vista hacia el verde suelo enmoquetado.

- Lo siento.

Ginny se conformó con mirarlo, aparentemente impasible con la disculpa.

- Lo dudo mucho. En realidad, parece que disfrutas mucho queriendo humillarme en todo momento.

- He dicho que lo siento, ¿vale?- repitió Draco, alzando la vista y encontrándose con su enfurecida mirada. Ya se había disculpado, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué más quería? ¿No esperaría que se inclinara a sus pies, suplicándole su perdón por haber resaltado algo que ambos sabían que era cierto? No tenía el mejor cuerpo del mundo, ni muy delgado ni muy espectacular. Tampoco era la mujer más guapa en la que Julian hubiera podido fijarse. El chico tendría que ser un auténtico idiota para dejar todo lo que tenía por alguien que no podía ofrecerle más que bienes de segunda mano. Aún así, Draco tenía que admitir que había mucho más dentro de Ginny de lo que podía mostrar, por mucho que le costara admitirlo. Sin embargo, le resultaba más fácil pensar que era una chica tremendamente irritante y vana, antes que hermosa e interesante.

De acuerdo con su personalidad, Ginny lo miró enfurruñada.

- Resulta un poco difícil creerte, cuando parece que te cuesta la vida decirlo.

Él entrecerró los ojos, bastante molesto por descubrir que la pelirroja no se creía sus disculpas. ¿No se había imaginado cuánto había tenido que tragarse su orgullo para decirlas? ¡Y ni más ni menos que a ella! Ni siquiera se las merecía. No obstante, al pensar en ello sintió otro cosquilleo de inquietud y culpa, aunque Draco consiguió recobrar su actitud.

- Escucha- dijo con desesperación, pues no estaba acostumbrado a explicarse con tanto ahínco- No quería decir lo que dije. A veces digo cosas sin pensar...

Ella lo miró con cierto escepticismo por un momento, hasta soltar un resoplido de irritación.

- Está bien, pero sigo odiándote.

- Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo- contestó él bruscamente, mirándola; de un modo u otro, siempre conseguía molestarlo más que cualquier otra mujer- Además, me preocuparía que no lo hicieses.

- Hmm...- contestó ella, limitándose a mirarlo en silencio. Draco giró la vista y se fijó en el pasillo, sin preocuparse demasiado de que ella estuviera mirándolo.

Cuando el silencio se hubo apoderado de la sala, Draco recordó la misión que le había encargado su padre. Inconscientemente, su rostro adoptó una mueca de desánimo, mientras su voluntad se hacía añicos. ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar una mujer con al que casarse y tener un hijo en el plazo de un mes? Después de observar a todas las posibles candidatas, no encontró ninguna que lo satisficiera; estaba atrapado y sabía que, de no tomar una decisión pronto, sus padres lo harían por él. La única pregunta a responder era: ¿a quién podría proponerle matrimonio?

Sin pensarlo, el rubio maldijo por lo bajo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, olvidando completamente que Ginny también estaba en la habitación, hasta que sus ojos, que se habían estado paseando por la habitación agitadamente, se posaron sobre ella. La pelirroja lo miraba con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como un inocente pajarito, intentando averiguar algo sobre él. Draco maldijo lo molesta que podría llegar a ser, estando siempre en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos oportuno y le lanzó una gélida mirada.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó secamente- ¿Aún no te has marchado?

- Por supuesto que no- contestó ella, logrando que Draco girara la vista- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Nada que te importe- contestó rudamente, dándole un extraño tono de déjà vu a la situación; parecía que, tan sólo segundos antes, había dicho lo mismo.

- No hace falta que seas tan antipático. ¿Qué eres, un terrier?

Draco pestañeó y mostró una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un terrier. Ya sabes, uno de esos perros que ladran sin parar e intentan morder a la gente.

- Ya sé lo que son los terrier- aclaró Draco, lanzándole una mirada asesina- Pero no sé por qué demonios me comparas con uno.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de desinterés y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

- Me recuerdas a ellos. Cada vez que alguien se te acerca le ladras, igual que los terrier. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes.

- Me parece maravilloso, Weasley- replicó el rubio con sarcasmo, preguntándose si estaría bien de la cabeza. ¿Quién compararía a una persona con un terrier?- pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir contigo si me parezco o no a un perro.

- Tranquilo, no hace falta que discutamos. Ya he decidido apodarte Señor Terrier, de ahora en adelante.

Él la miró de nuevo, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado y se preguntaba cómo haría para tener siempre la última palabra; tendría que ser él quien la tuviera. ¿El rubio se había burlado de su físico hacía un momento y ella lo comparaba con un perro? Aquello no tenía sentido. El mundo no parecía tener ningún sentido cuando Ginny Weasley estaba a su alrededor. Por otro lado, resultaba bastante humillante ser comparado con un perrito por estar constantemente a la defensiva.

- Haz lo que quieras- contestó él enfadado, mientras salía de la habitación con brío y cerraba la puerta de un golpe. Ginny permaneció quieta durante unos segundos más, hasta que los pasos de Draco desaparecieron por completo.

- Idiota- murmuró la chica para sí, sin apartar la vista de la puerta de madera. Aún no podía creerse todo lo que le había dicho de ella y Julian. Además, era todo mentira; Julian no desistiría en pedirle matrimonio simplemente por no tener conexiones o dinero, puesto que ya conocía su situación y aquello no lo había frenado en absoluto.

Ginny se entristeció y perdió parte de la confianza que le caracterizaba. Había algo que no había llegado a comprender: ¿qué había querido decir Draco con que estaba al corriente de la situación de Julian? Aunque no hubiera escuchado la conversación, aquella simple frase había conseguido turbarla. ¿Qué escondía Julian que ella desconociera? ¿Y por qué estaría discutiendo con Draco?

- No entiendo nada...- murmuró la pelirroja para sí, mientras empezaba a sentir el principio de un dolor de cabeza. No quería pensar que Julian estuviera escondiéndole algo y, lo que era aún peor, que Draco sí lo supiera. ¿Y si lo averiguara? Dudaba conseguir sonsacarle algo a Julian, pero tal vez sí a Draco, si le molestaba lo suficiente. Sin embargo, aquello supondría tener que volver a dirigirle la palabra y ya había tenido suficiente del arrogante joven por aquel día. No esperaba que sus fuerzas y su temple pudieran aguantar una segunda ronda, aunque lo cierto era que había sido muy educado con ella aquella mañana. Aún así, era un chico cruel y malvado y no quería tener nada que ver con él en absoluto.

Al momento, la chica se rió para sus adentros, mientras permitía que una sonrisita se dibujara en sus labios.

- Un terrier...- recordó. Draco Malfoy, el terrier.

Sin dejar de reírse, Ginny salió de la habitación y decidió marcharse a la cama. De camino, observó a Julian volviendo de su cita con aquel desconocido que quería verlo y, una vez más, Ginny se sorprendió al ver lo pálido que estaba, lo tensos que estaban sus hombros y lo fría que parecía su mirada. El moreno murmuraba algo en voz baja y, dispuesta a descubrir qué escondía de una vez por todas, la pelirroja se escondió detrás de un tapiz que colgaba de la pared para seguirlo, aunque acabó encontrándose con un pasadizo secreto. Ginny se preguntó a dónde conduciría, aunque rápidamente volvió a centrarse en Julian. Cuando sintió que sus pasos se le acercaban, asomó ligeramente la cabeza hacia afuera, descubriendo que estaba hablando solo.

- ¿Quién se creen que son para pedirme que les conteste cuanto antes?- murmuró con desgana, con una expresión de furia en su rostro. Resultaba sorprendente verlo tan enfadado, sin su particular y amable sonrisa. Julian suspiró con desesperación justo al pararse al otro lado del tapiz. El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir con fuerza y decidió contener la respiración mientras esperaba, evitando por todos los medios de que la descubriera.

- Supongo que no tengo elección. ¡Joder!

Ginny se quedó de piedra. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿A quién se supone que tendría que responder? ¿Y por qué no tenía elección? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Julian suspiró y reanudó la marcha por el pasillo, alejándose de la vista de Ginny. Ella permaneció quieta por unos instantes, sin reaccionar, hasta descubrir que, por mucho que pensara, no sacaría ninguna conclusión en claro. Todo cuanto sabía era que Julian estaba metido en algo de lo que no le había hablado y que era mucho más grave de lo que había comentado.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- murmuró la pelirroja.

Sin obtener ninguna respuesta, Ginny suspiró y dio media vuelta. Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con el pasadizo que acababa de descubrir. La curiosidad se sobrepuso a su sentido común y, casi al instante, Ginny echó a correr por el largo pasillo, mientras las antorchas de las frías paredes iluminaban el camino y reflejaban sombras a su paso.

El pasillo parecía no tener fin y Ginny empezó a preocuparse seriamente. Sin embargo, rechazó la posibilidad de dar media vuelta, dispuesta a averiguar lo que habría al final. Después de haber llegado tan lejos no podía marcharse sin más.

- No puedo hacer esto, Armande. Tengo que ser un completo idiota para haber aceptado esta orden.

Ginny se paró y escuchó con atención. Aquélla era la voz de Draco. La joven se acercó a la pared para poder escuchar más nítidamente; no quería perderse ni un detalle de la conversación.

- Sí, pero si les dices que no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, el tío y la tía te buscarán a alguien para ti. Están decididos a que te cases.

- ¿Crees que no lo s´?- preguntó Draco, haciendo un ruido que Ginny identificó con el roce de la silla al levantarse. Los pasos se acercaban y alejaban y la chica se acomodó para poder captar mejor la charla.

- Mira, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te guste, Draco. No tienes por qué elegir a ninguna de las que están aquí.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Crees que mi madre aceptará que me case con una extraña? Quiere que la chica sea de buena familia. ¿Por qué crees si no que ha invitado a lo mejor de la alta sociedad?

Armande rió dulcemente.

- Bueno, ¿entonces por qué ha invitado a Ginny Weasley? No es exactamente de buena familia, ¿no crees?

La pregunta no obtuvo respuesta alguna pues parecía que Draco estuviera pensando en algo. De pronto, Ginny escuchó el ruido de la silla de nuevo, lo que le indicó que el rubio acababa de sentarse en ella.

- No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Armande, con curiosidad.

- ¿Es que no lo ves?- preguntó Draco, exasperado- Mi madre invita a todas estas chicas a pasar una semana en la mansión, lo que significa, sin lugar a dudas, que tengo que elegir a una de ellas. Sin embargo, ella sabe perfectamente que las conozco a todas desde hace mucho tiempo y que jamás querría casarme con ninguna. Pero, entonces, invita a Ginevra Weasley, que es tan diferente a todas las demás que no podría evitar fijarme en ella.

- ¿Qué estás intentando decir, Draco?

- Que mi madre quiere que me case con Ginny «traidora a la sangre» Weasley.

Ginny tragó saliva, aún demasiado convencida de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué querría Narcissa que se casara con su hijo? No, mejor, ¿por qué Draco querría casarse con ella? ¡Si se odiaban!

- Pero... pero la familia odia a los Weasley. ¿Por qué la tía querría algo así?

- Básicamente porque, aunque a mi padre no le gusten los Weasley y aunque su familia no sea la más respetable, siguen siendo uno de los linajes pura-sangre más antiguos que hay- Draco se paró por un momento- Creo que mi madre lleva planeando esto mucho tiempo. Le echó el ojo a Ginevra desde la primera vez que la vio y todo el mundo sabe que ella y su madre eran amigas íntimas. Seguramente pretenda que nuestras familias se reconcilien o algo así.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Entonces se produjo otra pausa y Ginny empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su nariz. Ella movió la cara, tratando de contener el estornudo que amenazaba con salir, pero fue inútil; un sonoro estornudo salió de ella. Jamás se sabría lo que Draco estaba pensando pues, nada más escuchar el ruido, el tapiz se hizo a un lado y la pelirroja sintió que un par de ojos grises se clavaba en ella. Era Draco Malfoy y no parecía muy feliz de verla.

- Weasley... cómo no.

Ginny no supo qué decir. Tan sólo estaba segura de que, en aquella situación, hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de estar en otro lugar y no delante de los fieros ojos de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza, completamente avergonzada.

- Lo suficiente como para saber lo que está pasando.

- Bien, estupendo- replicó Draco, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. La risita infantil de Aramande empezó a sonar detrás de él, haciendo sentirse a Ginny mucho más incómoda. Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con la de Draco, que la miraba con una incomprensible expresión; parecía que no pudiera decidirse entre estar enfadado o avergonzado y Ginny tuvo que admitir que se sentía igual.

- Esto... bueno... creo que debería irme- dijo ella.

Draco se contentó con asentir, sin apartar la penetrante mirada de ella.

Sintiéndose aún peor, Ginny trató de salir de la habitación cuanto antes, en un intento de alejarse de Draco lo más posible. La risa de Armande la acompañó en su travesía y la chica no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar; no podía creerse lo que Narcissa había estado planeando.

Lo único que le reconfortaba era que Draco nunca le pediría que se casara con ella... ¿o sí?

**Próximo capítulo: Fortunas destruidas**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, por fin un capítulo interesante de verdad! Madre mía, parece que las cosas se están complicando cada vez más; entre la decisión de Draco y el "secreto" de Julian, creo que Ginny va a volverse totalmente loca... aunque no es para menos! No puedo ni imaginarme la cara que debió de quedárseles a ambos cuando Draco descubrió a Ginny... aunque bueno, la verdad es que tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse, así que mejor que vaya haciéndose a la idea XD. Y en cuanto a Julian, la verdad es que este chico nunca acabó de gustarme y creo ciegamente a Draco al decir que no se casará con ella de ninguna manera. Supongo que para Ginny habrá sido toda una sorpresa descubrir que va a ser el rubio precisamente quien le proponga matrimonio. En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo. Un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Bueno, parece ser que el acercamiento va intensificándose cada vez más XD... Ahora ya sólo queda ver qué le responde ella, porque está claro que, dentro de poco, él se declarará "oficialmente". Además, ahora que Ginny ya lo sabe es todo mucho más fácil, ¿no? Esperemos que Julian no deje de interponerse durante mucho más tiempo y que Ginny descubra su "secreto" de una vez por todas. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, por lo menos hablamos algo por el messsenger XD. La verdad es que últimamente he estado muy liada con los exámenes y eso, pero bueno, espero tener tiempo libre pronto! Muchas gracias por pasarte! Ya echaba de menos tus reviews XD. Ya te has leído la historia? Vaya ritmo! Yo me llego ahora mismo por este capítulo exactamente XD. Bueno, espero verte por aquí en el algún capítulo más. Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Efectivamente, Julian esconde algo y parece ser bastante serio, aunque por ahora no sabemos exactamente de qué se trata. Pero bueno, supongo que ya se desvelará dentro de poco (o ya se lo dirá Draco a Ginny, puesto que él ya sabe de qué se trata XD). La verdad es que, al traducirlo, yo también pensaba que Draco le pediría matrimonio ya, pero no está mal que el momento se haga desear un poco más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y un beso!_

_**bery-malfoy**: hola! Me alegra que sigas la historia aunque sepas inglés! La verdad es que a mí también me da pereza, muchas veces, de leerlas en su idioma origina; tal vez por eso me haya decidido a traducir algunas!XD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho (ha estado interesante, no?) y que sigas leyendo la historia. Un beso!_

_**angel de acuario**: hola! Gracias por el review! Ya me dirás qué tal te ha parecido el cap. Un beso!_

_**Gin-Kiohikari**: hola! Gracias por tu review! Bueno, no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar ninguno antes; la verdad es que yo también tengo que hacer milagros para sacar tiempo para escribir, así que no pasa nada! XD. Me conformo con saber que os gusta la historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho (a mí personalmente me ha encantado traducirlo!). Un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Gracias por el comentario! Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap y también espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_


	9. Capítulo 9: Fortunas destruidas

**Capítulo 9: Fortunas destruidas**

Ginny se giró en su cama, mientras la manta y las sábanas se adherían a su piel con incomodidad, como si de furiosas olas en el mar tormentoso se trataran. Sentía como si su perfecta y estable vida se encontrara a la deriva de las impetuosas aguas de la alta sociedad, arrebatándole la poca cordura que le quedaba. Su mente se sumergía en las sucias olas, conduciéndole más y más a las sofocantes profundidades de la confusión, al tiempo que su cuerpo se atrapaba en un gélido estado de ahogo. No había manera de entender la situación ni de aceptarla, así que ahogarse en aquel océano parecía ser la única salida posible a todo aquello.

¿Cómo podía entender que Narcissa quisiera que se casara con Draco, si nunca antes había dado señas al respecto? ¿Cómo podía olvidar la furiosa expresión del rubio después de encontrarla detrás del tapiz? Había odio en su mirada, en aquellos profundos ojos grises, así que Ginny no supo qué hacer. ¿Acaso Draco desobedecería a su madre e iría en busca de otra mujer con la que comprometerse? ¿U obligaría a la pelirroja a contraer matrimonio, siendo infelices para siempre, sólo porque la sociedad así lo exigía?

Era angustioso pensar en las distintas soluciones y, además, Ginny no olvidaba el consejo de sus padres, según el cual si un hombre le propusiera matrimonio tendría que casarse con él obligatoriamente, gracias a la conexión mágica que originaban las palabras. Pero ella no quería casarse con Draco, no quería tener nada que ver con él, de modo que le asustaba y enfadaba pensar que tendría que hacerlo por culpa de una estúpida regla establecida hacía más de cien años.

Por otro lado se encontraba Julian, el hombre del que estaba enamorada pero que parecía completamente distinto ante sus ojos o, al menos, había mostrado un lado oculto que la chica no comprendía. ¿Qué podía hacer ella en relación con su extraño comportamiento? ¿De verdad se preocupaba por ella, tal y como parecía, o Draco tendría razón y no tendría nada que hacer con el guapo moreno que le había robado el corazón? Odiaba no comprenderlo mejor. Era terrible pensar que le estuviera ocultando algo, algo lo suficientemente grave como para hacerle perder su encanto y su buen humor habituales.

Ginny tan sólo deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como al principio; quería volver a los inocentes días en los que Julian la hacía feliz con una simple sonrisa o en los que su corazón latía con fuerza porque el moreno le había besado la mano, mirándola fijamente. Rechazaba la tensión que había aparecido recientemente cada vez que hablaban, así como las falsas sonrisas que le dirigía simplemente para guardar las apariencias. Quería al auténtico Julian. Sin embargo, parecía tener que conformarse con un robot cuyas respuestas estaban totalmente automatizadas, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. ¿Dónde estaba la pasión que mostraban sus ojos? No había visto volverla a mirar con tanta intensidad desde el día del picnic. Había algo malo, algo escondido, aunque no sabía con exactitud de qué se trataba.

Era todo demasiado confuso. Demasiado confuso y... demasiado frustrante. Todo había cambiado y parecía estar perdido. ¿Dónde estaba el barco que la paseaba por aguas tranquilas, permitiéndole vivir el día a día con la mayor calma posible? ¿Dónde estaba su tranquila vida, cuyas únicas emociones eran las que su imaginación creaba en sueños fantasiosos? Habían desaparecido. Habían desaparecido con la misma rapidez con la que la tormenta había interrumpido la tranquilidad de las aguas, desviando su rumbo hacia lugares a los que no tenía ningún interés en llegar. Su futuro no estaba en sus manos y la idea horrorizaba a Ginny.

Debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, algo que pudiera impedir aquel matrimonio de tener lugar. Draco no la amaba, pero Narcissa era una mujer muy terca y Ginny no dudaba que conseguiría aquel fin si realmente lo deseaba. La pelirroja había abandonado la absurda idea de que el odio que el rubio sentía por ella pudiera anteponerse a su deber. Sabía lo suficiente acerca de la sociedad como para comprender que nadie anteponía sus deseos al deber, incluso gente como Draco Malfoy. Pero tenía que haber algo.

Dejando escapar un gemido de irritación, Ginny volvió a darse la vuelta, tratando, por un lado, de encontrar la postura adecuada y, por otro, de hallar una solución para sus problemas. Lo más lógico sería regresar a su casa y olvidar todo lo sucedido en Londres. Sabía que su madre se sentiría defraudada por no haber encontrado esposo (la chica tenía la certeza de que aquélla había sido la intención de Molly desde el principio), pero su padre le daría la bienvenida de corazón. Celia también se sentiría decepcionada, pero olvidaría rápidamente ese sentimiento al tratar de buscarle una esposa adecuada a su hijo. Narcissa y Draco se olvidarían pronto de ella y toda la alta sociedad recuperaría la normalidad, como si la pelirroja nunca hubiera estado allí.

A pesar de ser la solución ideal, la manera de resolverlo todo, Ginny sabía que no era la decisión acertada. No podía ni imaginarse abandonar a Julian y prefería no pensar en la reacción de Kitty al enterarse de su marcha. Allí tenía amigos de verdad, así que marcharse sin más equivaldría a abandonarlos. Ginny no era nada egoísta, pero aquella solución sí lo era, así que no podía volver a su casa por el simple hecho de que le daba miedo casarse con Draco. La chica sabía muy bien que los demás la considerarían una loca por quedarse, incluso por negarse a casarse con el rubio, pero era joven y estaba enamorada, además de que casarse con Draco y huir a su casa eran dos alternativas igual de temibles a sus ojos.

- Deja de darle vueltas- murmuró para sí, aunque se sentía incapaz de acatar su propia orden. Su exhausta y adormecida mente no podía extraer nada en claro, lejos de aquellos males y miedos. Así pues, conforme avanzaba la noche, la chica no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, tratando de conciliar un sueño imposible, aunque sus párpados estuvieran demasiado cansados como para mantenerse despiertos. Incluso estando adormecida, su imaginación la perseguía con matrimonios y propuestas asustadizas, despertándola muerta de miedo y esperando encontrarse con unos fríos y penetrantes ojos grises, mirándola fijamente.

Cuando el sol se levantó, marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día, el tercero, para Ginny, en la Mansión Malfoy, la pelirroja aún dormía, demasiado consumida por sus miedos nocturnos como para poder levantarse. El elfo, Serino, había subido a la habitación para despertarla para el desayuno, pero la pelirroja no se movió ni un centímetro. Finalmente, el elfo desistió de intentar despertarla, dejando a Ginny durmiendo entre las blancas sábanas de la cama. Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido de la joven indicaba que no soñaba con algo apacible, precisamente.

El sol reclamó al poco tiempo la atención de Ginny, permitiendo que sus rayos atravesaran las cortinas y despertaran a la chica de su letargo. No obstante, Ginny estaba igual de confusa que la víspera. Estaba igual de preocupada o incluso más, pues sentía una congoja que la oprimía por dentro, como si de una pesada manta se tratase.

Protestando con gruñidos mientras la luz se filtraba en la habitación, la pelirroja escondió su rostro bajo la almohada, mientras las pesadas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se sentía fatal, como si realmente su cuerpo hubiera estado a la deriva del oleaje durante toda la noche. Además, notaba que se congelaba de frío, aunque al mismo tiempo ardiera de calor. Su nariz estaba completamente roja y sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, mareándola como haría un marinero borracho tratando de mantenerse en pie en un bote que se balancease.

- Señorita- se trataba del elfo de nuevo. Ginny ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de la almohada, murmurando un incomprensible «¿qué?» desde su guarida- La señora desea saber si bajará a tomar el almuerzo.

Ginny permaneció aún tendida durante unos instantes, con los ojos aún cerrados y las lágrimas aplastadas contra sus mejillas. Se sentía terriblemente mal, pero no quería quedarse en la cama ni mucho menos deseaba que las demás invitadas creyeran que no había bajado porque habían sido antipáticas con ella.

Tal vez no fuera la decisión más acertada, pero Ginny siempre había sido muy terca y obstinada, así que se negaba a permanecer en su habitación mientras las demás mujeres cotilleaban sobre ella; sabía perfectamente lo que estarían diciendo en aquel momento. Por otro lado, tenía que hacer frente al problema con Draco. Sabía que no podría esconderse de él eternamente y que sería mucho peor hacerlo. Teniendo aquella perspectiva en mente, Ginny apartó las sábanas de su frío cuerpo y posó los pies en el suelo enmoquetado. Al ponerse en pie, la chica sintió que temblaba y que volvía a marearse, aunque consiguió mantenerse erguida. Al menos no se había desmayado al levantarse...

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Está muy pálida- se preocupó Serino, en un chirriante tono de voz.

Llevándose una mano a su sudorosa frente, Ginny se preguntó si sería adecuado bajar. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez consiguiera llegar a las escaleras. Con cada paso que daba, la chica sentía que el mundo giraba con ella, como si estuviera atrapada en una caja sin suelo firme, inclinándose por su propio peso.

- Estoy bien- murmuró ella, tambaleándose hacia el armario, de donde cogió una falda verde y una camiseta blanca, arrojándolos a la cama. Serino presintió que Ginny necesitaba ayuda, así que le quitó el camisón lo más rápidamente que pudo y la ayudó a vestirse. La pelirroja le dio las gracias y se miró en el espejo.

Su reflejó la sorprendió, llegando a plantearse seriamente quedarse en su habitación. Su piel estaba terriblemente pálida, sin ningún tipo de color, lo que resaltaba las pecas aún más. Sus vidriosos ojos estaban muy apagados y rojos, puesto que las lágrimas se resistían a salir. Sus labios habían perdido su característico tono rosado. Tan sólo sus mejillas poseían cierto rubor, aunque aquello era una muestra clara de la fiebre que tenía. Ginny estaba realmente enferma, tal y como mostraba su imagen cadavérica.

Lamentándose de su apariencia, Ginny se cepilló el pelo y siguió a Serino fuera de la habitación. Aunque le costara, la chica consiguió llegar al comedor sin levantar sospecha alguna de su estado, a pesar de que, en algún momento, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para lograr mantenerse en pie. Al llegar al salón, Ginny observó a todos los invitados, sentados alrededor de las mesas, levantando la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad y desdén, algunos.

Ginny contuvo la respiración, recuperando la compostura e ignorando que se había convertido en el centro de atención de todos los comensales. Sus ojos empezaron a percibir puntos negros, pero la pelirroja ignoró el mareo y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo en la mesa, junto a Theodore Nott. Después de llevarse la mano a la frente, agachando la vista, respiró profundamente mientras se calmaba. El mundo giraba tan deprisa que Ginny se sentía atrapada en un tiovivo incapaz de parar por mucho que rogara.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nott, preocupado.

- Sí- contestó ella, restándole importancia a su malestar mientras apartaba la mano de la frente y le sonreía.

Él miró fijamente a través de sus ojos color avellana, hasta que se dio por satisfecho y asintió. Ginny sabía que no se lo había creído en absoluto, pero agradecía que no hubiera dado al asunto más importancia de la debida. Además, nadie tenía por qué esterarse de su estado y la chica presentía que mejoraría conforme pasara el día.

A excepción de aquel día, Ginny nunca había enfermado; tal vez por ello creyera que se pondría mejor a medida que el día avanzara o que, al menos, podría comportarse normalmente. Sin embargo, si aquel punzante dolor de cabeza continuaba dudaba que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Se sentía como si llevara un rato dándose cabezazos contra la pared, pero esperaba no empezar a bizquear, algo bastante probable.

- No ha bajado a desayunar, señorita Weasley- comentó Sephrina, con su falso tono de voz de preocupación, mientras sus fieros y verdes ojos se clavaban en Ginny, como si fuera su presa- La hemos echado de menos.

La taza de Ginny se meneó en sus manos, consiguiendo que el té sobresaliera y mojara la pálida piel de la chica. Sin embargo, ella ignoró el dolor de la quemadura, limitándose a sonreír a la mujer con cara de caballo sentada enfrente de ella.

- Lo sé. Siento haberme dormido.

Ni le apetecía soportar a aquellas mujeres ni tenía ganas de empezar una discusión con ellas; le habría costado demasiado enfadarse y buscar las respuestas apropiadas. Por ello, Ginny decidió ser educada e ignorar los hirientes comentarios. Si las demás querían comportarse como niñas pequeñas podrían hacerlo, pero Ginny no se sentía con fuerzas para seguirles el juego.

Ginny desvió la vista hacia Narcissa, que presidía la mesa, dirigiéndole un gesto de disculpa. A pesar de no haber sido la persona más correcta con Draco en los últimos días e incluso con los demás invitados, la pelirroja jamás se habría atrevido a ofender a Narcissa; sabía muy bien cuál era su deber y sabía muy bien que, a pesar de los planes de Narcissa de arruinarle su futuro, no tenía ningún derecho a ser grosera con ella.

- Siento haberla ofendido, señora Malfoy. Realmente no sé lo que me pasó esta mañana.

- No pasa nada, Ginevra- contestó ella en su habitual tono de voz, aunque lanzándole una significativa mirada- Estoy segura de que tuviste buenas razones para no bajar.

Por un momento, Ginny se preguntó si Draco le habría hablado a su madre del desafortunado incidente que tuvo lugar la noche anterior. La gélida y azulada mirada de la mujer escondía perfectamente bien sus pensamientos, pero también mostraba un brillo especial que indicaba a Ginny que tal vez supiera algo de lo sucedido, aunque no todo. Era como si la mujer estuviera ponderando algo, como si estuviera poniendo a Ginny a prueba. Aquello era bastante incómodo y Ginny rogó para sí que Draco hubiera tenido el suficiente sentido común como para no contarle nada a su madre; de haberlo hecho, seguramente la habría motivado más para instarlos a contraer matrimonio.

Los ojos de Ginny se desviaron al lugar de la mesa donde se encontraba Draco. Resultaba extraño volverlo a ver después de haber espiado su conversación y, a juzgar por el dominante silencio de aquel lugar de la mesa, estaba claro que el rubio apenas pronunciaba palabra. Sin duda alguna, Draco estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Ginny sabía que Draco no quería casarse con ella, pero aquello no le bastaba para disipar sus dudas. No había manera de descubrir lo que pensaba hacer. El rubio no había dejado de sorprenderla durante toda su estancia; no sólo había manifestado un creciente interés en ella, sino que además le había prestado su abrigo y se había preocupado por ella al descubrirla en el lago y el día anterior le había permitido quedarse a leer en su biblioteca personal, estando totalmente claro que deseaba estar solo. A pesar de todo aquello, Ginny se preguntaba hasta qué punto Draco estaría dispuesto a aparcar el odio mutuo que se tenían.

¿Acaso ese cambio hacia ella sería suficiente como para acatar las órdenes de su madre? Ginny deseaba lo contrario, aunque sabía que tendría que encararse a él para adivinar lo que pensaba hacer. No podía evitar preocuparse y sentir que su vida había terminado por que Draco Malfoy pudiera proponerle matrimonio. La idea era ridícula y Ginny rechazaba llevar aquella vida.

- ¿No vas a comer nada?- preguntó Theodore de repente.

Ginny se sobresaltó, pues no sabía que la había estado mirando y le dirigió una rápida y nerviosa sonrisa. Él no se la devolvió, sino que se limitó a mirarla con atención. La joven estaba acostumbrada a verlo frío y distante con los demás, pero aquella mirada escondía cierta dulzura y preocupación por ella. En aquel momento, Ginny agradeció haber entablado conversación con el ex Slytherin la primera noche en la Mansión, puesto que había logrado encontrar un verdaderlo amigo en Theodore Nott. Algo más calmada, Ginny se sintió aliviada por tener algún aliado que otro en aquel lugar, a diferencia de los Malfoy, quienes se empeñaban en confundirla acerca de las intenciones de los apuestos jóvenes que había conocido. Por un segundo, divisó un destello de luz en aquel cielo gris y nuboso que se había formado.

Después de dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, que esperaba pudiera tranquilizarlo, Ginny volvió la vista hacia la mesa y se fijó en la deliciosa comida que tenía justo delante; había carne de pollo y ternera, pan de todos los tipos y sabores, fruta variada, dulces, zumos, ensaladas y platos que Ginny no había visto nunca. Normalmente habría comido hasta reventar, pero aquel día se encontraba mal, de manera que toda aquella comida no hacía sino revolverle aún más el estómago.

Temiendo que Theodore volviera a preocuparse por ella, Ginny suspiró y colocó con desgana algo de pollo en su plato. A pesar de pincharlo, no se llevó la carne a la boca, sino que optó por tomar algo de fruta. Sin embargo, aquello no gustó demasiado a su tripa, que comenzó a protestar nada más sentir el alimento, logrando que Ginny empeorase. La chica decidió dejar de comer y evitar el espectáculo que podría dar de vomitar encima de la mesa.

- Voy a marcharme hoy.

Ginny levantó la vista del plato y lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿En serio?

La pelirroja no sabía que Theodore fuera a marcharse tan pronto, aunque tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él desde aquella primera conversación; él siempre estaba hablando con Draco o Sephrina y ella no deseaba acercarse a ellos.

- Sí- el chico dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre el plato y echó la silla hacia atrás, para verla mejor.

Ginny observó que sus hombros estaban bastante tensos y que su cuerpo estaba echado hacia adelante en exceso. Al parecer, ella no era la única persona con problemas allí, aunque estaba claro que Nott sabía afrontarlos mucho mejor que ella. Ginny sabía que, algún día, tendría que abandonar su actitud defensiva ante la gente

- No puedo quedarme toda la semana-prosiguió- Desde que mi padre murió he tenido que hacerme cargo del negocio familiar y mi madre me ha mandado una carta diciéndome que las cosas no van demasiado bien- Theodore le dedicó una amable sonrisa, reconfortándola- Sólo quería que supieras que he decidido hacerte caso y voy a seguir cortejando a Katherine.

- Me alegra oírlo- contestó ella, con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en que Theodore era un buen hombre, por muy serio y reservado que pareciera a veces. Ginny no dudaba que sería el marido perfecto para Kitty, aunque tuviera que darle a su amiga un empujón en la dirección correcta para que las cosas funcionaran. La pelirroja deseó que su vida romántica fuera igual de sencilla, pues parecía tener una especial predilección por las complicaciones.

- Estarás bien, ¿no?- preguntó él, sorprendiendo a Ginny una vez más por su increíble perspicacia. La chica se preguntó si Nott era increíblemente bueno leyendo la mente de la gente o si resultaba fácil hacerlo por tratarse de ella. En cualquier caso, Theodore Nott había conseguido desarrollar la manera de averiguar cómo se sentía, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

Ginny se encogió de hombros; no quería preocuparlo ni quería admitir que no sabía la respuesta. Las cosas se habían complicado enormemente en los últimos días y no sabía cómo podrían desarrollarse. ¿Sería Julian sincero con ella de nuevo u optaría por mentirle acerca de su vida? ¿Acabaría Draco pidiéndole matrimonio o ignoraría la voluntad de su madre? En realidad, Ginny no deseaba contestar a ninguna de aquellas preguntas y consideraba que eran demasiado controvertidas como para explicárselas a Nott en aquel momento, rodeados de decenas de cotillas dispuestos a enterarse de todo.

- Sí, estaré bien.

El joven se acercó y Ginny sintió su mano apretando la suya debajo de la mesa. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, con la misma seriedad y calidez de siempre.

- Tal vez no te conozca demasiado, Ginevra, pero eres amiga de Katherine, lo que te convierte en amiga mía. Aunque no pueda ofrecerte demasiado, sí puedo decirte que tienes mi ayuda para cuando la necesites.

- Gracias- contestó ella suavemente, conmoviéndose por sus palabras. Él la sonrió y, por un momento, la chica olvidó completamente sus penas. Nott había conseguido que ella confiara en él; sus palabras no eran triviales ni burlonas, sino serias, igual que la amistad que le ofrecía, lo que le reconfortó totalmente.

De pronto, Daphne Greegrass lo llamó dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda por lo que, después de murmurar una rápida disculpa, Theodore se alejó de Ginny y prestó atención al descarado tonteo de la rubia. Después de fijarse en ellos por un momento, Ginny pasó la vista por la mesa, notando que había más sillas vacías que de costumbre. Naturalmente, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Theodore no era el único en marcharse, la pelirroja observó que tampoco se encontraba allí su apuesto moreno de ojos azules. Ginny sintió un escalofrío al preguntarse dónde estaría. A nadie parecía importarle y, al descubrir que Theodore había recuperado su sitio en la mesa, consiguiendo escapar de las garras de Daphne, dudó acerca de si sabría algo de la misteriosa desaparición de Julian.

- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Julian?

- Se marchó esta mañana.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Ginny sorprendida, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿No le había dicho la víspera que no se marcharía sin decírselo? ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Sería por aquel hombre que había venido a verlo, pidiéndole que «les» diera una respuesta?- ¿Y ha dicho por qué?- preguntó con ansia, preocupándose por Julian. Se había estado comportando de manera muy extraña desde que llegara a la Mansión. Para empezar, su dulce expresión había cambiado y no había olvidado todo lo que había visto y oído la víspera, detrás del tapiz. Estaba claro que Julian tenía problemas y le dolía saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Lo único que sé es que ha tenido que atender unos asuntos de extrema importancia. Sin embargo, me imagino que volverá más tarde porque sus cosas siguen en su habitación.

Ginny tembló. ¿Qué clase de asuntos tendría que atender, que nunca le dejaban tranquilo? Ginny se preguntó porqué no lo habría pensado antes. Julian poseía viñedos en Italia, pero aquella no era la época de la vendimia, así que los «asuntos» no tratarían sobre eso. ¿Qué le preocupaba, entonces? ¿Y por qué lo mantenía en secreto? Naturalmente, Ginny no desconfiaba de él; alguien tan bueno como él no podría hacer nada peligroso, pero eso no significaba que el peligro no lo acechara. Las ojeras y las arrugas de los labios indicaban que el chico había pasado muchas noches en vela, lo que sugería a Ginny que el problema había nacido hacía tiempo. Estaba claro que, fuera cual fuese el problema, no había aparecido de la nada, aunque a Ginny le preocupaba seriamente que no le hubiese contado, ni a ella ni a nadie, lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Theodore, girando la vista hacia ella.

- Por nada- contestó Ginny rápidamente, consiguiendo esgrimir una sonrisa a pensar de sentir un incesante dolor de cabeza, acompañado por una agonía emocional que le provocaba ansiedad- Por nada en absoluto.

OOOO

Theodore se marchó después del almuerzo. Ginny clavó la vista en la silla que había ocupado minutos antes y sintió una extraña sensación de vacío; aún le quedaban cuatro días por delante en la Mansión Malfoy y todos aquellos que habían sido simpáticos con ella, aunque lo fueran sólo durante unos instantes, se habían marchado. Tan sólo le quedaba Armande, aunque el joven era demasiado cercano a Draco para el gusto de Ginny; la chica sentía que el pequeño repetiría a su primo todo cuanto ella le contara, lo que no era reconfortante para nada, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Para Ginny, en aquel momento Draco era su principal enemigo, así que no podía permitirse fraternizar con sus aliados.

A continuación, Ginny subió las escaleras de la casa, mientras su cabeza amenazaba con colapsarse ante el acechador mareo que sentía. Después de balancearse peligrosamente hasta subir todos los escalones, Ginny consiguió mantenerse en pie en el pasillo, ignorando los escalofríos que invadían su cuerpo; aquello no era exactamente lo que había planeado para el día. Enfermar en una casa ajena no era lo más apetecible del mundo, pero hacerlo en casa de Malfoy era, simplemente, una pesadilla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ginevra?- preguntó una calmada y familiar voz.

Ginny levantó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro impasible de Narcissa Malfoy y notando que sus habituales ojos fríos mostraban un atisbo de satisfacción. A pesar de que aquello no fuera precisamente normal, Ginny no estaba en condiciones de analizar la mirada. En realidad, sentía como si Narcissa hubiese intentado asaltarla o algo parecido. Sus mejillas se volvieron totalmente pálidas y en su cabeza se martilleaba un ruido atroz, similar al de un montón de televisores muggle haciendo el mismo ruido. En aquel instante, Ginny supo que tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedir la ayuda que necesitaba. No podía más.

- No- contestó, en un hilo de voz, tambaleándose hacia la pared mientras su visión se nublaba- No me siento bien.

Al momento, un brazo asió a Ginny alrededor de su hombro, sosteniendo a la chica mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. De pronto, la pelirroja sintió que se elevaba y que la conducían por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación. Narcissa abrió la puerta y clavó la vista en Ginny, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellas.

- Tienes un poco de fiebre, Ginevra. Le diré a Serino que te traiga una poción. Mientras tanto, será mejor que descanses.

Ginny murmuró un inaudible «gracias» y, al momento, se colapsó en la cama. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido aguantar tanto. Sus piernas temblaban en exceso y el dolor de su cuerpo parecía aumentar por momentos, como si se hubiera tirado de golpe en una piscina. Ginny permaneció tendida en la cama, escuchando a Narcissa saliendo de su habitación y colocándose el brazo alrededor de los ojos.

- Espero recuperarme pronto...- murmuró la chica para sí, antes de girarse y alcanzar un profundo aunque incómodo sueño.

Cuando la chica se hubo despertado, observó que alguien había echado las cortinas. Aún así, pudo sentir la pálida luz de la luna atravesándolas e indicando que el día había llegado a su fin. Había pasado todo el día durmiendo. Ginny soltó un suspiro de irritación y fijó la mirada en el techo. Todo estaba saliendo al revés; para empezar, Julian actuaba de forma rara, en segundo lugar se encontraba todo el asunto con Draco y, por último, había enfermado hasta el punto de no poder andar. La vida era maravillosa. Mientras se enfadaba consigo misma en la cama, con su cuerpo aún quejándose del dolor, la pelirroja sintió unos profundos deseos de gritar... o llorar. Las lágrimas acabaron ganando la discusión, así que la chica se acurrucó entre las sábanas, dando una imagen bastante triste y patética de ella misma. El incesante llanto no parecía querer parar, por mucho que su cerebro le dijera lo contrario.

- Esto es horrible- murmuró con lástima, mientras seguía sintiendo pinchazos en la piel. Aunque ya no tuviera escalofríos, el dolor seguía presente.

Después de maldecir y quejarse durante unos minutos, Ginny dedujo que tal vez Julian ya hubiera vuelto del lugar a donde se hubiera marchado. Aunque la esperanza fuera mínima, teniendo en cuenta la presente suerte de Ginny, la chica se aferró a ella, sabiendo que lo único que podría animarla en aquel momento sería ver a Julian y abrazarlo. Ya no importaba que se hubiera comportado de manera extraña ni que la hubiera mentido; lo único vital en aquel momento es que sentía tanto dolor que preferiría morir y que él era el único capaz de paliarlo, de todos los invitados de aquella fría mansión.

Entonces, Ginny decidió salir de la cama, a pesar de las pocas probabilidades que tuviera de encontrarse con Julian, apartando de sí las blancas sábanas y consiguiendo a duras penas mantenerse en pie. Al sentir que tenía la carne de gallina, Ginny advirtió que tan sólo llevaba puesto una finísima enagua azul claro. Entonces, la chica se preguntó cómo habría conseguido ponérselo. ¿Habría sido el elfo? ¿Habría sido Narcissa, después de llamar a Serino? Sin conocer la respuesta ni importarle en absoluto, Ginny se puso un camisón y deambuló hacia la puerta. A la pelirroja no le molestaba llevar puesto tan sólo un camisón ni que la ropa interior se le transparentara; en aquel momento, lo único vital para ella era encontrar a Julian. Necesitaba escuchar su voz y, aún más importante, necesitaba que sus miedos se disiparan.

Ginny abrió la puerta y se tambaleó hacia el pasillo, mirando cada rincón de la casa como si de un soldado malherido en el campo de batalla, buscando desesperadamente la salvación, se tratara. Su melena pelirroja estaba suelta, deslizándose por el pecho y dándole una absurda apariencia juvenil. Su mirada vacía, sus labios temblorosos y su deambular por el pasillo le daban la apariencia de una triste huérfana en busca de su madre.

Una repentina arcada interrumpió su camino y Ginny sintió, una vez más, que sus piernas flaqueaban ante su peso. Parecía una hoja a merced del viento, pues caminaba de derecha a izquierda sin rumbo alguno. Además, su cerebro también parecía absorto en la nada. El dolor volvió a su cabeza y, llevándose las manos a la cara, sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de explotar, Ginny tembló ante el mareo que regresaba. Unas manos salidas de la nada la cogieron e impidieron que se desplomara en el suelo y la pelirroja tuvo una sensación de déjà vu, al tiempo que levantaba la vista y descubría la mirada de Julian sobre ella. La chica sintió alivio al habérselo encontrado, aunque la preocupación apareció de nuevo al fijarse detenidamente en él.

Estaba pálido, mucho más pálido que ella, y las orejas se habían intensificado, haciendo que los carismáticos ojos azules del chico quedaran relegados a un segundo plano, eclipsados por aquellas sombras. Ginny pudo sentir el dolor del chico con sólo mirarle a los ojos. Era como sin una sombra se hubiera apoderado de él y se hubiera vuelto más fuerte al haberla encontrado. Sus labios estaban tensos y ya nos mostraban su sonrisa habitual y emotiva y su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, como si sus inquietos dedos hubieran pasado por él multitud de veces. Ginny había acertado adivinando que Julian tenía problemas serios y, a juzgar por su desgastada apariencia, estaba claro que aún no los había solucionado.

- Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo fuera de tu habitación? Estás muy enferma, así que deberías estar en la cama.

Su voz sonaba ronca y cansada, como si llevara mucho tiempo gritando, y Ginny observó, a mayores, una muestra de impaciencia en el tono. ¿Por qué habría cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué era tan frío con ella, cuando normalmente era encantador? Ginny tenía miedo y cuando observó que Julian apartaba la mano de su cadera y se alejaba de ella, la pelirroja se preocupó aún más. Sabía que, fuera cual fuese su problema, había empeorado. El Julian que había conocido y del que se había enamorado estaba desapareciendo por momentos.

- Quería saber si habías vuelto- admitió, en un hilo de voz, buscando desesperadamente un reconocimiento en su mirada, aunque tuviera que conformarse con mucho menos- Te he echado de menos durante el almuerzo.

Odiaba lo lamentable que sonaba, así como haber sido ella quien tuviera que buscarlo a él, cuando el moreno sabía perfectamente que estaba enferma y que no la había visitado. Ginny sintió la imperante necesidad de echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero decidió aguantarse las lágrimas, rechazando la idea de rebajarse aún más ante él. Sabía que el estrés que llevaba viviendo y su malestar la hacían más vulnerable, pero aquello no podía compararse al hecho de que estaba a punto de perder al hombre que amaba. Pero él había cambiado totalmente y aunque no hubiera actuado de un modo sospechoso, tampoco se había dignado a mirarla a los ojos.

Ninguno había formalizado su relación abiertamente, pero desde aquel día en el picnic estaba claro que algo había ocurrido entre ambos. Ginny llevaba albergando sentimientos por él desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sólo en aquel momento sintió que, tal vez, fueran recíprocos. No había duda alguna, según la forma en que la miraba, de que él la quería o al menos se preocupaba por ella... pero, en aquel momento, todas esas muestras habían desaparecido.

- Deberías volver a la cama, Ginny- repitió, más dulcemente, aunque sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme?- preguntó ella, sintiéndose muy herida por su comentario. No lo había dicho de corazón y, de pronto, la pelirroja se sintió como una auténtica idiota por haber salido a esperarlo hasta que llegara. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, descolocando sus sedosos mechones aún más. Sus ojos finalmente se clavaron en los suyos, aunque Ginny se decepcionó al descubrir la frustración que mostraban.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que te diga?

- No lo sé...- musitó ella, consiguiendo abrirse paso en el agujero que se había formado en su garganta. Aquél no era el reencuentro que había esperado tener con Julian; él parecía enfadado y decepcionado y ella estaba enferma y horrible. Las cosas no deberían ir así.

Julian la miró fijamente y dejó escapar un suspiro, suavizando su mirada por un instante.

- Ginny, por mucho que quieras que te diga lo que quieres oír, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo darte lo que quieres, ¿entiendes?

Pestañeando con furia, la joven negó con la cabeza ansiosamente, consiguiendo rozarle la mano, mientras las lágrimas acechaban.

- No lo dices en serio. No quieres decirlo...

Ginny estaba dando bastante pena negando aquellas palabras, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Al fin sus miedos habían salido a la luz. No entendía cómo había podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo; ¿cómo era posible que pareciera amarla un día y que fuera tan frío al día siguiente? Todo era demasiado confuso y odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Él la había enamorado, él había utilizado todos sus encantos para llegar hasta su corazón, sin darle otra alternativa que amarlo. Y, justo en aquel momento, ¿pretendía fingir que nada había pasado? ¿De verdad pensaba echarse atrás?

Julian apartó las manos de las suyas y le dio la espalda.

- Claro que lo digo en serio.

- Pero...- ella negó con la cabeza y trató en vano de contener el temblor de sus labios, sin apenas poder pronunciar palabra. ¿De verdad todo aquello era real? ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo?- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?- continuó- ¿Te da igual que esté enamorada de ti?

Cuando Julian se giró para encararla, Ginny divisó algo de sensibilidad en sus ojos. Mostraban dolor, mucho dolor, y mientras se acercaba a ella y volvía a cogerle la mano, la chica recuperó al esperanza. Tal vez la quisiera después de todo...

- Claro que no me da igual- dijo calmadamente, mirándola con tanta desesperación que Ginny supo que decía la verdad- Si la situación fuera completamente distinta no dudaría en pedirte que te casaras conmigo, créeme. Pero ahora no puedo...

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella, decidida a obtener todas las explicaciones posibles. ¿No era suficiente con haber admitido que la amaba?

- No lo entiendes- murmuró él, soltándole las manos.

- ¿Es por tu madre?- él negó con la cabeza, aunque no la miraba- Entonces, ¿por qué?

Julian suspiró de nuevo y bajó la vista hacia sus manos, mientras su rostro se oscurecía.

- No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Ginny pestañeó. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ofrecerle nada? Venía de buena familia, tenía muchos contactos y era extremadamente guapo. Cualquier chica en busca del marido perfecto le escogería a él.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó ella, dejando escapar una mínima risa de su boca.

- De que no tengo nada. Lo he perdido todo. Esta misma mañana he descubierto que voy a tener que vender parte de mis tierras para pagar mis deudas.

La risa cesó al momento. Con tan sólo mirar su expresión alicaída, Ginny supo que Julian no mentía. Así que a eso se refería Draco la noche anterior; él estaba al corriente de la situación económica de Julian.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

El chico se calló por un momento y Ginny empezó a alarmarse. ¿Cómo lo habría perdido todo? Él era rico, al menos hasta hacía bien poco, así que se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa situación.

- He estado jugando... y he perdido.

- ¿Has... has perdido todo tu dinero apostando?

- No sólo mi dinero- admitió Julian- Las deudas son tan altas que tengo que afrontarlas incluso con mis tierras. A no ser que mi suerte cambie radicalmente, no veo la manera de recuperar mi herencia.

Ginny no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de perder su fortuna en el juego, ¡en las apuestas!?

- Pero tu madre... tu madre tiene dinero. Fue ella quien me presentó en sociedad...

- Mi madre tiene estatus gracias al dinero que heredó de mi padre. Es una suma bastante grande, pero no lo suficiente como para solventar las deudas que llevo años contrayendo. Ahora mismo somos más pobres de lo que puedas imaginarte...- suspiró, pero no mostró ningún signo de arrepentimiento- Todo esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo llevo en mi sangre. Mi tío Alfred apostaba a menudo, igual que mi abuelo, mi padre...

Ginny ya no le escuchaba. No podía creerse todo lo que acababa de descubrir y, lo que era aún peor, le alarmaba que Celia hubiera celebrado tantísimas fiestas en su honor. Cuánto dinero habría gastado en ellas...

- ¡Esto es terrible! ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me dijo que no podías permitiros mantenerme aquí? ¡Hubiera sido mejor utilizar todo el dinero de los vestidos y las galas en pagar parte de tus deudas!

Julian rió silenciosamente, lo que molestó a Ginny.

- Si yo fuera tú no me preocuparía por eso. Mi madre hubiera celebrado grandes fiestas de cualquier manera, con tal de no levantar sospechas entre la gente. Además, habría sido una pena destinar todo ese dinero a pagar mis deudas, porque las habría incrementado al día sigueinte.

Durante unos instantes, Ginny se contentó con abrir y cerrar la boca sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que concluyó que jamás entendería la mentalidad de la clase alta. Su mentalidad ahorradora era incapaz de comprender por qué la gente endeudada se empeñaba en contraer aún más deudas, tratando de mantener su estatus social. Tampoco lograba descifrar por qué Julian era incapaz de sentir el más mínimo remordimiento por haberlo perdido todo jugando a las cartas y a los dados.

- Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- preguntó Ginny- No pensarás que me importa que ahora seas pobre, ¿no?

Julian se giró con incomodidad, por lo que Ginny dedujo que había algo más que la simple pérdida de dinero. Había algo que aún no le había contado...

- Aunque a ti no te importe, Ginny, a mí sí...

Ella lo miró confundida por un momento, sin comprender nada en absoluto; él no se casaría con ella porque era pobre, porque no tenía nada que ofrecerle...

- ¿Por qué...?- inquirió ella, sonriendo como una idiota. Había puesto todo su empeño en amar a aquel hombre que parecía perfecto pero que, en realidad, no era más que cualquier otro. Le gustaba tanto el dinero y el poder como a los demás. El descubrimiento de la realidad tal y como era, se acompañó con la aparición de nuevas lágrimas.

- Ginny, yo...

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque se arrepintió al momento de haberlo hecho. Su cabeza empezó a vibrar con fuerza y la pelirroja observó de nuevo cómo los puntos negros le nublaban la vista. La mezcla de todo lo que había vivido durante aquel día con el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer la había colapsado. Julian seguía hablándole, tratando de explicarle el porqué de su elección, pero Ginny ya no quería escucharlo. La pelirroja se giró y comenzó a caminar, al tiempo que el ensordecedor ruido que escuchaba se hacía más fuerte. Cuando percibió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a ellos, Ginny empezó a desplomarse.

La chica alzó la vista, inmersa en una completa sensación de desorientación, descubriendo un par de fríos y penetrantes ojos grises clavados en ella. En ese momento, sus párpados se cerraron y la oscuridad la invadió de nuevo...

**Próximo capítulo: La propuesta**

_Hola! qué tal? Bueno, el capítulo ha estado calentito, verdad? Por fin se ha descubierto el secreto de Julian! Y, lo que es más importante, Ginny ha descubierto que sus sueños de cuentos de hadas son una simple fantasía y que Julian es tan ruin como puede serlo cualquier otro. Tal vez haya sido un golpe terrible para ella, pero al menos ya tenemos la certeza de que, habiendo desaparecido lo que la enamoró de él, no tendrá más remedio que olvidarlo. Por suerte, como por arte de magia, ha aparecido Draco en el último momento... y me da a mí que no va a estar precisamente contento de ver a Ginny en esa situación, por mucho que la odie. Me pregunto si le lanzará a Julian alguna maldición imperdonable... no, no creo que llegue a tanto XD. Bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente (aunque éste me haya llevado una barbaridad de tiempo), porque la verdad es que el simple título promete bastante. Un beso!_

_**kthyg**: hola! Sí, la verdad es que Ginny es bastante entrometida; no me extraña que Draco esté harto de ella... aunque hubiera dado lo que sea por ver la cara que se le quedó al rubio al descubrirla XD. Gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Maggie**: hola! Me alegra que continúes leyendo la historia; espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso a ti también!_

_**Alyssa L. Malfoy**: hola! Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te esté gustando la trama y más ahora que las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes de verdad XD. Espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Acmeldan**: hola! Jejeje, a mí también me da bastante pereza leer en inglés, si te digo la verdad XD. Hay muchas palabras que se me escapan, así que mejor tener un fic en español! XD. Espero que la lectura se te esté haciendo bastante amena y que la historia te siga gustando. Un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Bueno, por fin se ha descubierto el secreto de Julian! Lo esperabas o no? Aunque no involucre a Ginny directamente, lo cierto es que el problema es lo suficientemente importante como para impedirles estar juntos... menos mal! XD. Parece evidente que, ahora que Ginny ha perdido a su «príncipe azul», Draco tomará la iniciativa y le pedirá que se case con ella, no? Aunque no sé yo si será el mejor momento para Ginny... pero bueno, tarde o temprano aprenderá que Draco es el hombre ideal. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Maris1-chan**: hola! Jejeje, aquí está el capítulo nuevo! Qué tal, te ha gustado? Espero no tardar mucho en traducir el siguiente capítulo, porque yo misma estoy que me muero de la curiosidad. Muchas gracias por el comentario y un beso!_


	10. Capítulo 10: La petición

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 10: La proposición**

Draco se quedó mirando a la pálida pelirroja que yacía entre sus brazos, notando que, en sus ojos cerrados, había lágrimas de desesperación acumuladas. Su mustio y pesado cuerpo colgaba de los brazos del rubio, como si ambos estuvieran bailando el apoteósico paso final de un tango. Sin embargo, no bailaban; Ginny se había desmayado y él la había atrapado antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo. Todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos y Draco no estaba muy seguro de que su cerebro hubiera asimilado lo que ocurría realmente. Todo cuanto había visto era a Ginny desplomarse tan rápidamente que una especie de descarga había nacido en él, logrando que sus piernas se movieran a tal velocidad que consiguió cogerla antes de que tocara el suelo. Había sido algo instintivo y, teniéndola entre sus brazos, Draco empezó a comprenderlo todo, empezando por el moreno que se encontraba a pocos metros de él.

Mientras giraba su profunda mirada gris hacia Julian, que miraba a Ginny con una atónita expresión de ansia, los labios de Draco se torcieron. No le gustaba, ni mucho menos saber que Ginny se habría desmayado por su culpa. No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender lo que había ocurrido allí; Julian le había hecho algo a Ginny y, por mucho que la pelirroja le irritara, Draco sentía una imperante necesidad de protegerla, sobre todo estando tan frágil y débil.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Draco fríamente, agarrando a Ginny con más fuerza para incorporarla ligeramente; le colocó un brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura y la acercó a él, para evitar que volviera a caerse. En cualquier otra situación, Draco se habría preocupado por la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado cabreado con Julian como para pensar en otra cosa. Quería respuestas y las quería cuanto antes.

Julian levantó la barbilla en actitud desafiante, mientras sus ojos azules mostraban una altivez rara en él. Las encantadoras miradas y sonrisas del joven se habían disipado, dando paso al orgulloso aristócrata que había en él. Naturalmente, Julian detestaba que Draco insinuara que la culpa de todo aquello fuese suya, aunque para el rubio no había otra explicación. Sabía que Ginny no era estúpida ni débil y sabía que tampoco lloraría por nada.

- No me eches la culpa a mí- soltó Julian, fríamente, cruzando los brazos en actitud defensiva- Se ha desmayado porque se encontraba mal. Yo no le he hecho nada.

- No me cuentes estupideces, no estoy ciego- escupió Draco, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo tan fijamente que Julian tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás. Encarar la gélida mirada del rubio era todo un desafío y muy pocos podían soportarlo. Aunque no tuviera el poder petrificante de la gorgona Medusa, la simple furia de los ojos metálicos de Draco podía paralizar a cualquiera. Había tal odio escondido en lo más profundo del gris, que incluso Julian, que no había agachado la cabeza, había sentido escalofríos. A Draco le satisfizo ver a Julian reculando, pero no lo suficiente; quería una confesión de aquel hombre y pensaba obtenerla de cualquier modo posible.

Julian pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que había conseguido, así que se colocó el flequillo moreno, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación. También suspiró y le devolvió la mirada a Draco, aunque no obtuvo ningún efecto; el rubio había pasado toda su vida enfrentándose a las miradas asesinas de su padre, así que el amago de amenaza de Julian Adderson no le asustaba en absoluto. Incluso parecía ridículo ver a Julian con semejante expresión.

- Si estás tratando de asustarme, Malfoy, "puedo asegurarte que no lo conseguirás. Los niños como tú no me dan miedo.

- ¿Asustarte?- repitió Draco, con un tono burlesco, mientras seguía protegiendo a Ginny entre sus brazos- La verdad es que no me interesa los más mínimo hacerte nada, aunque no estaría de más que te sintieras culpable. Tienes que ser un verdadero cobarde para permanecer ahí quieto mientras Weasley está desmayada en mis brazos. Además, ¿no fuiste tú quien me advirtió que me alejara de ella para tener vía libre?

Las ojeras de Julian se oscurecieron con la mirada que lanzó, pero Draco simplemente sonrió. Sus insensibles ojos parecían divertirse con la situación

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No sabes qué decir?

- Cállate, imbécil- contestó Julian, acercándose al rubio. Draco se alarmó por un momento, pero logró mantener la calma. Se figuró que no le haría nada teniendo a Ginny entre sus brazos; de lo contrario, ella también podría resultar herida- No sabes nada de nada. No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado entre Ginny y yo- continuó Julian- así que agradecería que dejaras de meter las narices en mis asuntos.

Draco continuó riéndose con sorna, como si fuera el gato Chesire desquiciando a Alicia con sus acertijos. Tenía el mismo brillo burlón que el animal y la sonrisa era de todo menos amistosa.

- O sea, que sí que ha pasado algo entre vosotros. Ya veo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Julian, acercándose aún más a Draco- A saber cómo, pero sabes de sobra cuál es mi situación y que, por supuesto, no puedo casarme con Ginny. ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? ¿Que he tenido que romperle el corazón porque no puedo comprometerme con ella? ¿Que tendré que olvidarme de la mujer a la que quiero porque ninguno de los dos tiene nada y sería una locura casarnos?

- No- contestó Draco tranquilamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Julian- Si de verdad la quisieras no huirías, sino que sacrificarías todo cuanto tuvieras con tal de estar con ella.

- ¡No seas ridículo!- soltó Julian- ¡Alguien como tú no puede decirme que renunciaría a todo su dinero y poder para estar con una chica!

Draco volvió a sonreír, aunque con mucha más burla.

- Aunque no lo hiciera, tampoco sería tan estúpido como para perder toda mi fortuna en las apuestas.

Julian abrió la boca sin decir palabra por un momento, como si fuera un pez. Draco se imaginó que, si sus manos se transformaran en unas pinzas, el moreno podría convertirse perfectamente en un crustáceo, aunque Julian se limitó a mirarlo y enfurecerse. La situación sería divertida si el rubio no tuviera a Ginny entre sus brazos; a juzgar por la respiración de la chica, no se encontraba nada bien.

Rápidamente, el rubio pasó una mano por debajo de las piernas de Ginny y la levantó en sus brazos, antes de clavar la vista en Julian. Al hacerlo, su mirada reflejaba una madurez muy superior a la de los veinte años que tenía; daba la impresión de que Draco estuviera indicando silenciosamente a Julian que había llegado la hora de hacer una reverencia y marcharse lo más dignamente posible. Había perdido su oportunidad con Ginny y Draco se aseguraría personalmente de que no tuviera otra.

- Buenas noches, Julian- añadió Draco- Si fuera tú consideraría muy seriamente marcharme esta misma noche. No creo que a mi madre le agrade saber que has disgustado a su invitado favorito.

Julian lo miró por un momento, pero sintió que había llegado la hora de marcharse. Ya no le quedaba nada por hacer allí; había perdido tanto a Ginny como su herencia. En poco tiempo, todo el mundo conocería su situación y se convertiría en el hazmerreír de la clase alta. Y eso era lo último que quería.

El chico se fijó en el pálido rostro de Ginny, mostrando una expresión de tristeza. Si tan sólo las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas. Si tan sólo...

- ¿Podrías decirle... que lo siento?

Draco tuvo en cuenta el favor que le pedía el joven por un momento. Podría perfectamente disculparse por él, pero Draco no era su amigo y claramente tampoco sentía ningún tipo de simpatía por Julian Adderson. Tampoco deseaba que Ginny siguiera sintiendo algo por él, por lo que sería mejor que todos lo olvidaran.

- No creo- contestó Draco, sonriendo, antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo con la joven entre sus brazos. Aunque hubiera herido a Julian, él mismo se había buscado aquella situación. Draco no era su recadero y tenía sus propios problemas. Había estado dándole muchas vueltas al deseo de su madre de casarse con Ginny y, aunque a ratos se sintiera incapaz de comprometerse con aquella pecosa, normalmente creía que sí podría. Además, estaba seguro de que no se aburriría con ella y de que no se tiraría a sus brazos, como harían las demás. Ginny era la única mujer normal y eso tendría que valer algo, ¿no?

Se fijó en ella, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre su hombro, mientras su expresión se dulcificaba. Era mucho más sencillo fijarse en Ginny Weasley cuando dormía. Había algo atractivo en su relajada expresión, algo que le empujaba hacia ella como si de una princesa de cuento de hadas se tratara. La belleza la acompañaba y, aunque su fuerte carácter no hubiera desaparecido, sí se había sosegado. Era preciosa, pero no por su apariencia física, sino por la belleza interior que emanaba de ella.

Entonces, Draco sintió algo que no supo identificar. Era una sensación cálida... casi familiar, pero al mismo tiempo extraña y surrealista. La calidez era distinta a la que podían ofrecer los rayos de sol al rozar la piel o un baño caliente al final de un largo día. De hecho, era completamente distinta a cualquier cosa que hubiera podido sentir en su vida. La sensación brotaba de lo más profundo de su corazón, constriñendo el órgano hasta casi lograr que el pecho estallase. Era imperceptible, como si no quisiera ponerse en evidencia ante Draco, pero el rubio podía sentir su poder. También era joven y frágil; quería crecer y brillar como una pequeña semilla echando raíces, pero algo la retenía...

Draco intentó aclarar sus sentimientos para descubrir el origen de aquella impresión, pero tan pronto como hubo llegado, desapareció. Su corazón se calmó y todas los indicios de ese gentil sentimiento desaparecieron, tan rápidamente que Draco se preguntó si no lo habría soñado simplemente. ¿Cómo si no podría describirlo? ¿Y si, en realidad, no hubiera sentido nada? ¿Y si sencillamente estuviera cansado y necesitase dormir?

El chico suspiró de frustración, tratando de adivinar qué sería aquella sensación, aunque pareciera bastante lejana.

- No tiene sentido darle más vueltas- murmuró Draco para sí, apartando aquellos confusos pensamientos para centrarse en cosas más importantes, como llevar a Ginny Weasley a su habitación, por ejemplo. Sus brazos estaban empezando a cansarse del peso; tal vez los ridículos héroes de novelas románticas pudieran cargar con las princesas como si no pesaran nada, pero aquél no era el caso. Por tanto, bien tendría que ejercitarse físicamente, bien la idea de llevar a las chicas en brazos era bastante complicada.

Una vez en la habitación, Draco abrió la puerta y caminó directamente hacia la cama, depositando a la pelirroja con el mayor cuidado posible, para no despertarla. La tumbó pausadamente en la cama, logrando que su pelo se esparciera y le cubriera parte de su rostro, mientras las escasas lágrimas que le quedaban se acentuaban en sus mejillas. Casi instintivamente, la mano de Draco le apartó el sedoso pelo de la cara, fijándose detenidamente en sus rasgos y centrándose en sus rosados labios, que permanecían totalmente cerrados. Su manó se paseó por unos instantes en la dulce y templada piel de sus mejillas, sin apartar la vista de su boca. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el rubio se apartó de ella súbitamente.

Sintiéndose bastante confundido y nervioso, Draco se fijó en ella, mientras se preguntaba qué le habría pasado; no estaría pensando seriamente en besar aquella cosa pecosa, ¿verdad?

- Es una locura- murmuró el rubio, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro dada la confusión. Después de tapar a Ginny son las sábanas, clavó la vista en ella una vez más; la chica se removió en su sueño, mientras un suave gemido se escapaba de sus labios, por lo que Draco dedujo que pronto despertaría. Puesto que el chico no quería estar allí cuando eso pasara, aún avergonzado de sus ideas previas, se giró y dirigió a la puerta rápidamente, sin mirar atrás.

No comprendía su actitud y trataba desesperadamente de olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir; por un momento se había preocupado realmente por Ginny Weasley, lo que le aterraba...

OOOO

Draco pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ginny Weasley. Su razón y su corazón habían iniciado una guerra y, por primera vez en su vida, Draco no sabía a cuál de los dos obedecer; su corazón le obligaba a aceptar sus sentimientos y asimilar que, tal vez, Ginny no fuera tan mala como él creía, mientras que su cabeza le recordaba lo estúpida que la pelirroja era, además de muy molesta en muchas ocasiones.

En realidad, Draco no sabía por qué se había fijado en ella. No tenía modales y era detestable, además de ser demasiado terca para su propio bien. Sin embargo, había algo en ella, algo que le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que se encontraran en el Callejón Diagon, y que se había intensificado cada día más, hasta alcanzar su punto culminante la noche anterior. Aunque el chico no supiera con exactitud qué sentía por ella, estaba claro que algo había cambiado en él.

Finalmente, cuando el sol se levantó aquella mañana, Draco había elegido definitivamente a su futura esposa. Tenía que decírselo a su madre, naturalmente, por lo que, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco se encontraba sentado delante de ella en un pequeño salón, confesándole que había decidido casarse con Ginevra Weasley. La mujer se alegró enormemente al escuchar aquella noticia, aunque ninguno de ellos se planteó lo que podría sucede rsi Ginny se obcecara en no casarse con él; Draco estaba demasiado preocupado en qué debía de hacer a continuación, mientras Narcissa disfrutaba de la decisión de su hijo.

Mientras Narcissa bebía el té con gracia, Draco trataba de ignorar las advertencias de su cerebro acerca del gran error que estaba a punto de cometer. Había tratado de ignorar aquella vocecita durante toda la noche y la mañana y, aunque normalmente no le costara hacerlo, lo cierto era que aquella vez le resultaba mucho más difícil. Siempre se había preguntado con quién acabaría casándose y, aunque la decisión de elegir a Ginny Weasley databa de hacía tiempo, la voz seguía repitidiéndole sin cesar que lamentaría su elección hasta el final. Finalmente, Draco se preguntó si su conciencia tendría razón; sabía que Ginny era muy testaruda y muchas veces había sufrido su grosería en su propia piel.

Al escuchar el sonido de la taza de su madre golpeando el plato, el chico alzó la vista, encontrándose con una conocida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la mujer; parecía excesivamente orgullosa y Draco sabía que aquello se debía a haber escogido a Ginny como su futura esposa. Normalmente, el chico se habría irritado y enfadado por ver aquella expresión, pero aquél no era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Tenía que comportarse, aunque la sonrisa de su madre le sacara de sus casillas.

- Y dime, Draco, ¿cuándo tienes pensado pedirle la mano?

Draco jugueteó con sus manos y clavó al vista en el suelo. Después de haber escogido a Ginny como su futura mujer, el rubio sabía que también tendría que proponérsele, aunque la sola idea de hacerlo le aterrorizaba. El matrimonio lo abrumaba, pero pedir a alguien en matrimonio sonaba incluso peor; de hecho, preferiría hacer cualquier otra cosa antes que pedirle a Ginny que se casara con él... sin embargo, Draco sabía que tendría que hacerlo de un modo u otro.

- Eh... bueno... aún no lo he decidido.

En realidad, Draco intentaba aplazar la propuesta lo máximo posible. Siempre había sido algo cobarde y su orgullo no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Narcissa lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hijo arruinara sus planes; había dado demasiado por aquella boda como para dejar que la falta de coraje de su hijo lo estropeara todo.

De pronto, al mujer extendió su brazo con gracia y apretó la mano de su hijo.

- Draco, tienes que hacer esto por tu padre. Has hecho la elección correcta escogiendo a Ginevra, pero no puedes dejarla escapar. Ahora mismo está bastante débil por la fiebre, así que hay menos posibilidades de que te rechace. Por eso, creo que deberías pedirle la mano hoy mismo, antes de que mejore.

Draco se sorprendió por un momento. Había algo raro en las palabras de su madre. El chico apartó la mano y miró a su madre con atención, empezando a comprender la situación. Algo no encajaba. No sabía de qué se trataba, aunque el brillo que mostraban los ojos de su madre le diera algunas pistas al respecto. Había visto aquella luz especial en incontables ocasiones en las que su madre organizaba las vidas de quienes la rodeaban y, generalmente, a través de medios bastante cuestionables.

- Madre, ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó Draco, mirándola con recelo. Sabía que su madre podía llegar a ser tremendamente fría y manipuladora, pero no se imaginaba que pudiera haberle hecho algo a Ginny con tal de asegurarse la boda.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros, sin darle ninguna importancia a las sospechas de su hijo. Siempre conseguía que la peor de sus acciones pareciera normal e incluso benigna, siendo una de sus más detestables cualidades.

- Tan sólo vertí un poco de una poción que favorece la aparición de fiebre en la copa de vino de Ginevra, para que enfermara.

Draco cerró ambas manos en dos puños, aunque su expresión se mantuvo impasible.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

La mujer giró la vista hacia el chico, sin una muestra de disculpa en sus ojos.

- No seas idiota, Draco. Ginevra hará todo lo que esté en su mano para evitar casarse contigo y no pienso tolerarlo. Sin embargo, las cosas irán mucho mejor si está demasiado débil como para entablar cualquier tipo de discusión. No te preocupes- continuó Narcissa, con una supuesta sonrisa amistosa- Pronto se dará cuenta de que esta unión no es tan mala.

Draco no se sintió aliviado en absoluto, aunque su madre lo pretendiera. Tan sólo podía pensar en si estaban haciendo lo correcto; Ginny estaba enamorada de Julian, por mucho que aquello molestase a Draco, y Julian se había marchado. Aunque Ginny tuviera que seguir adelante, el rubio se preguntó si era correcto obligarle a contraer matrimonio con alguien que no quería. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él y el hecho de que quisiera a otro hombre empeoraba bastante las cosas. También estaba de acuerdo con su madre al creer que la pelirroja evitaría su compromiso de cualquier manera, aunque Draco no podía imaginarse casándose con otra que no fuera ella. No soportaba a las demás y no podía olvidar aquella extraña sensación que tuvo junto a ella. Aunque fuera algo egoísta, tal vez su madre tuviera razón; tal vez sacara algo en bueno de la boda, tal vez la unión no fuera tan mala en realidad... De cualquier manera, el chico no quería estar con nadie más.

- Draco- dijo Narcissa con seriedad, mirándole a los ojos- Si quieres casarte con ella vas a tener que hacerlo. Tan sólo tendrás que pronunciar las palabras adecuadas y la magia hará el resto.

El chico asintió, sabiendo que aquello era cierto; una vez pronunciadas las palabras, Ginny quedaría ligada a él por la tradición de los pura-sangre. El Mundo de los Magos no contemplaba el divorcio y tal vez por eso casualmente los maridos de la madre de Blaise Zabini fallecían cuando la mujer se cansaba de ellos. No obstante, Draco prefirió no pensar en ello, pues estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer que lo odiaba.

Suspirando, Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin saber exactamente qué debía de hacer. Sabía que una parte importante de la decisión de casarse con Ginny se debía a que su madre así lo deseaba, además de porque las demás mujeres eran insoportables. También ayudaba que hubiese querido besarla, aunque no podía dejar de sentir cierto odio por aquella cosa pecosa. El chico estaba demasiado confundido y decaído, tanto que ni siquiera sabía si su padre aprobaría la unión; Lucius odiaba a los Weasley y ya se había acusado a Draco una vez de provocarle el infarto a su padre, aunque no oficialmente.

- ¿Estás segura de querer esto, madre?- preguntó el chico de pronto- Entiendo que ella te guste, ¿pero no se enfadará mi padre?

Narcissa sonrió con dulzura.

- Deja que yo me ocupe de tu padre. Aunque no le guste, es posible que lo convenza para tolerar la boda. Sin embargo, tampoco voy a obligarte, Draco. Naturalmente, preferiría que te casaras con ella antes que con cualquiera de esas imbéciles, pero si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré. Tan sólo creía que ella te gustaba un poco... ¿por qué si no ibas a estar aquí, diciéndome que la has elegido a ella?

Draco tembló.

- Es que... es que no sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Creía que la odiaba... de hecho, aún lo creo... pero... pero no quiero casarme con ninguna otra. Además, no parece tan terrible, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Ella no me quiere. Me detesta.

Narcissa lo miró fijamente, mostrando una mirada firme y seria.

- Aprenderá a quererte, Draco, del mismo modo que yo aprendí con tu padre.

OOOO

Ginny abrió los ojos, aunque se los tapó al momento. Los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior le habían sentado como un jarro de agua fría, haciendo hincapié en la triste situación en la que se encontraba. Julian la había dejado, sin nada más que con un inmenso dolor en su corazón roto. Era extraño descubrir que un órgano tan pequeño pudiera hacer tanto daño. Incluso parecía que se hubiera roto por la mitad, hurtándola y cansándole; no quería salir de la cama ni hacer nada. Tan sólo deseaba yacer allí para siempre y no volver a pensar en el amor nunca más.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, como dos corrientes fluviales que desembocaran en la almohada. Ginny estaba segura de haber llorado lo suficiente como para haber gastado todas las lágrimas, aunque parecía tener más reservas. Su garganta ardía, su boca dolía y sus ojos picaban. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello? ¿Cómo podía haberla apartado de aquel modo por problemas económicos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la alta sociedad era tan superficial? ¿Por qué todos estaban tan obsesionados con el dinero y el poder? ¿Por qué no se había conformado con quererla y casarse con ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

- No es justo-masculló Ginny con debilidad, hecha un ovillo- No es justo...

De no haberse encontrado tan mal, tal vez habría conseguido que se quedase. Tal vez hubiera podido discutir con él y hacerle ver que deberían estar juntos. No. En realidad no podría haberlo hecho y se alegraba de ellos. Julian era horrible. Se merecía lo peor y ella tenía que seguir con su vida. Había sido un estúpido perdiendo toda su herencia y estaba mejor sin él. Además, no quería casarse con ella porque era pobre.

Entonces, su barbilla tembló y la chica se frotó los ojos con furia, evitando que las lágrimas salieran.

- ¿A quién pretendo engañar?- declaró Ginny en voz alta, con un tono bastante patético- Le quiero pero se ha marchado. No me importa que sea un imbécil, no me importa que no me merezca. Quiero que esté conmigo...

Mientras la chica pronunciaba su discurso, Draco entró en la habitación. La chica se incorporó y tapó al momento con las sábanas, completamente sonrojada y con un aspecto algo penoso; sus ojos llorosos también estaban hinchados y sus pecas resaltaban más de lo habitual. Finalmente, su pelo estaba completamente despeinado, por haber pasado toda la noche dando vueltas. En definitiva, no estaba especialmente atractiva aquel día y, después de abrir los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa de ver a Draco, el chico se preguntó cómo había podido desear besarla la víspera. También se preguntó porqué no echaba a correr y se olvidaba de pedirle la mano; después de todo, estaba mucho más guapa con su orgullo y mirada de gorgona, levantando la barbilla en un claro gesto defensivo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella, colocándose el camisón alrededor de su cuerpo, para adecentarse un poco. Sin embargo, en lugar de conseguirlo, la chica logró dar más pena que antes.

Draco trató de no salir por la puerta, corriendo. No resultaba nada fácil estar a punto de declararse a una chica al borde de las lágrimas, que lo miraba como si deseara que cayera fulminado en ese instante. Sin embargo, Draco recordó que no era ningún villano y que tenía que hacerlo. Ella no podría evitar que se declarara y, a pesar de sentir ciertos remordimientos por pedírselo justo cuando tenía el corazón tan malherido, el rubio sentía que si no lo hacía en aquel mismo instante, jamás se casaría con ella. Entonces, no le quedaría más remedio que casarse con Pansy... ¡o, peor aún, con Daphne!

Draco caminó con determinación hacia la cama, poniéndose de rodillas al llegar a ella y cogiéndole de la mano. La otra mano de la pelirroja soltó las sábanas, mientras abría los ojos de la sorpresa; la chica permaneció boquiabierta, mostrando una expresión de miedo e incomprensión.

- ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?- preguntó preocupada, mientras bajaba la vista y apartaba la mano del rubio. Draco se sintió aliviado al comprobar que seguía algo enferma, por lo que no podría discutir con él. Aquello le hizo sentirse bastante ruin, pero al final se auto-convenció pensando que lo hacía por su futura felicidad y que acabaría aceptándolo... Al menos, eso esperaba.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, en virtud de los lazos mágicos que unen a los pura-sangre, te nombro mi futura espo...

- ¡No!- gritó Ginny, antes de taparse la boca con las manos para evitar seguir gritando. Entonces lo miró, sin apenas pestañear y con los ojos bien abiertos, sin apartar la mano- ¡No lo digas! ¡Por Merlín, no lo digas!

Sintiéndose bastante frustrado, Draco le apartó la mano de los labios y sostuvo su mirada con fiereza.

- ¡Joder, Weasley, quiero casarme contigo!

Por un momento, él le miró a los ojos mientras que los de ella casi se salieron de sus órbitas por la sorpresa. A continuación, un haz de luz los rodeó y Draco sintió que su mano derecha ardía, como si un montón de agujas se clavaran en su palma. Entonces, escuchó que Ginny emitía un agudo grito, por lo que dedujo que sentía lo mismo que él.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- le escuchó gritar, aunque no pudiera verla.

De pronto, la luz desapareció de la habitación, dejándoles a ambos recuperando la respiración mientras sus manos seguían igual de calientes. Draco pestañeó un par de veces y alzó la mano, descubriendo una marca en la palma; se trataba de dos círculos unidos, aunque no eran idénticos, pues mientras que el izquierdo tenía un tono negruzco, el derecho parecía dorado. Entonces se fijó en Ginny, que miraba sorprendida la misma marca de su mano aunque, en sus caso, los colores estaban invertidos. La chica lo miró con un total desprecio, de manera que, por primera vez, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido de verdad; de alguna manera, la promesa se había grabado en ellos, lo que significaba que deberían pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Los círculos permanecerían en su piel hasta el día de su boda, cuando las alianzas los sustituyeran.

- No me lo puedo creer- murmuró Ginny, al tiempo que sus ojos mostraban un profundo desprecio, frustración y desesperación- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Draco no supo qué responder. ¿Cómo decirle que se preocupaba por ella? ¿Cómo explicarle que la eligió porque detestaba a las demás? ¿Cómo pensaba hacerle entender que aquella era la única solución que podía adoptar?

- Yo... bueno...- comenzó él, cerrando instintivamente en un puño la mano en la que estaba dibujada la marca. No podía decir nada. Se estaba comportando como un cobarde y Draco lo sabía, pero nunca había tenido la valentía de los Gryffindor; era un egoísta y había hecho aquello pensando sólo en sus propio beneficio. Decirlo sólo empeoraría las cosas, así que...

- Ya veo. Supongo que ya está. ¿No hay ninguna forma de romper la unión?- preguntó Ginny con desesperación, pasados unos minutos de silencio.

Él negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable. Tal vez se hubiese equivocado. Tal vez hubiese podido tomar otro camino. No le gustaba la idea de haber obligado a una chica a casarse con él, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era o casarse con ella o casarse con otra. Las órdenes de sus padres lo habían atrapado y Ginny había sido la única chica a la que había prestado una auténtica atención. Además, era la única que había conseguido hacerle sentir algo especial, así que había hecho bien eligiéndola.

- Genial- comentó Ginny, antes de desplomarse en la cama- No me puedo creer que esté prometida con Draco Malfoy.

Draco la miró.

- No tienes porqué decirlo así. No soy ningún monstruo y sabes que podría haber sido mucho peor.

- Para mí lo eres. ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto!- la chica se levantó, apuntándole con el índice, mientras sus ojos mostraban la ira que sentía- ¿Sabes? Antes pensaba que no eras más que un idiota insufrible, pero veo que te he subestimado. ¡Eres mucho más que eso, eres horrible y odioso y...! ¡Ah! ¡Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara!

Draco observó con atención cómo la chica se tiraba en la cama y se cubría totalmente con las sábanas. Distinguió los sonidos de unos gimoteos, por lo que dedujo que, muy probablemente, estaría llorando. El rubio se sentía mal, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; se iban a casar y no había modo alguno de cambiarlo, a no ser que se suicidaran. Ambos estaban a punto de embarcarse en un matrimonio de conveniencia, aunque Draco dudaba que ella lo viera así. Ninguno sentía nada por el otro y, aunque el chico sintiera algo por ella, la sensación que tenía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que se casase con ella por amor. Draco estaba desesperado, aunque claramente no tanto como ella; seguramente deseara su muerte y por un buen motivo.

Después de fijarse en la forma que dibujaba su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, concluyó que no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Además, ella no querría ni verlo.

- Será mejor que hable con mi madre- murmuró Draco, al levantarse. Sin embargo, Ginny se limitó a gimotear bajo las sábanas, a modo de respuesta.

Draco suspiró y abandonó la habitación. No sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación ni si Ginny llegaría a perdonarlo. Por muy terca que fuera, no tenían más remedio que casarse, así que la pelirroja tendría que acostumbrarse a convivir con él. Sin embargo, el albino se preguntaba cuándo llegaría ese día...

- ¿En qué lío me he metido?...- dijo el chico, desesperado. Por muy buena idea que le hubiera parecido todo aquello por la mañana y por mucho que hubiera hablado con su madre al respecto, en aquel momento sentía que había cometido una locura. No veía que aquello tuviera un final feliz y, añadiendo que Ginny no quería ni hablarle, Draco sentía que su vida se había complicado mucho más.

OOOO

Ginny yació bajo las sábanas un rato más, gimoteando de tiempo en tiempo. Draco se había marchado minutos atrás, pero ella no quería ni moverse. Decir que estaba defraudada era quedarse corto, pues Ginny deseó con toda su alma tener un gira-tiempo a mano para volver atrás y contener al rubio de pronunciar aquellas sentenciosas palabras. No podía creerse que, de verdad, le hubiera pedido la mano. Bueno, en realidad no lo había hecho; simplemente había dicho que quería casarse con ella y la estúpida magia había hecho el resto. Ya no había marcha atrás; tendría que casarse con Draco, por mucho que la sola idea le provocara ardor de estómago.

- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?- susurró, abrazándose el cuerpo con sus propios brazos, mientras se confundía aún más al recordar cómo la había tratado en su casa, o durante todos los años en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo podría ser feliz casándose con un hombre como él? No le respetaba ni a ella ni a su familia y, claramente, tampoco había demostrado querer hacerlo en el futuro. ¡Si ni siquiera podían mantener una conversación civilizada! Al descubrir lo miserable que iba a ser, sintió que todos los sueños que había tenido de encontrar un marido adorable que la quisiera habían desaparecido. Jamás descubriría al amor verdadero. Jamás sabría lo que podría sentir al despertarse cada mañana junto a un hombre que quisiera pasar su vida junto a ella, que la quisiera y que la cuidara... En su lugar, estaba prometida a Draco Malfoy: un egoísta que le había arruinado la vida y que no daría nada por ella. ¿Cómo podría ser feliz así?

Cuando era más joven, siempre se había preguntado cómo sería su marido. Con aquella naturaleza romántica, Ginny había divagado mucho sobre el tema, así que las novelas de amor que tanto le gustaban le habían inspirado para imaginarse a su hombre ideal. Sería perfecto en todos los sentidos aunque, a aquellas alturas, ya sabía exactamente de quién se trataría. Sabía exactamente dónde acabarían aquellas fantasías y no le gustaba nada el final que tendrían. No había esperanza; incluso llorar había perdido todo sentido, pues de hacerlo sólo conseguiría una hinchazón de ojos y dolor de garganta. No había manera de salir de aquel lío; la marca de su mano así se lo había demostrado.

Ginny lloriqueó de nuevo, mientras trataba de buscar algún punto a favor de todo aquel circo. Ella no era ninguna pesismista, así que seguramente encontrara alguna solución. Deseó que sus padres estuvieran allí, junto a ella, diciéndole lo que podría hacer; no obstante, se encontraban en La Madriguera, ignorando totalmente la situación en la que se encontraba su hija pequeña.

Al acordarse de ellos, Ginny emitió un pequeño sollozo. Deseó haber escuchado sus avisos con más atención, aunque dudaba que cualquiera imaginara que Draco Malfoy acabaría pidiéndole en matrimonio. Ni siquiera ella se lo había creído, incluso después de escucharlo en boca de Narcissa. Todo era demasiado extraño y frustrante y, junto con el intenso dolor emocional que padecía, la situación parecía mucho peor. Parecía que todo cuanto le rodeaba hubiera perdido el control y no encontrase nada para recuperarlo. Sus padres estarían muy decepcionados con ella, ¿y qué pensarían sus amigos? ¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo?

- No hay remedio- comentó en voz alta, dándose auténtica cuenta de lo grave de su situación. Iba a casarse con Draco Malfoy. Iba a hacerlo... Y no había vuelta atrás.

**Próximo capítulo: Las consecuencias**

_Buenas! Qué tal? Bueno, espero que este cap os haya gustado porque... para mí, ha estado genial!! Por fin!! Por fin Draco ha dejado sus miedos de lado y le ha pedido la mano, aunque Ginny no parece querer ponerle las cosas fáciles. Bueno, por lo pronto parece haberse tomado mejor la petición de Draco que el rechazo de Julian. Hablando de este último, ¡menudo encuentro ha tenido con el rubio! Y Draco, la verdad es que se ha lucido bastante, rescatando a Ginny de las sucias manos de Julian... si tal sólo la pelirroja lo hubiese visto! Pero bueno, ya tendrá tiempo de darse cuenta de la persona que tiene a su lado. En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente y un beso a todos!_

_**Mimesis**: hola! Bueno, tal y como pensabas, al final en el capítulo ha pasado lo que esperábamos... al fin! Y, naturalmente, Draco ha tenido que ponerle las cosas claras a Julian XD. Si te digo la verdad, me ha encantado traducir esa escena, ha sido tan emocionante! Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! Pues la Navidad bastante bien, no me puedo quejar. Y tú? Tienes razón, por fin se ha terminado la etapa Julian! Y vaya forma de terminarse, con propuesta de matrimonio y todo XD. Aunque bueno, la verdad es que la pobre Ginny aún no parece haberse recuperado del desplante, pero lo cierto es que siempre contará con Draco para lograrlo, no? Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_

_**Maris1-chan**: hola! Aquí tienes la nueva ración del fic! Espero que este cap te haya gustado especialmente, pues por fin se ha declarado Draco!!! Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa a continuación. Un beso!_

_**Adrikari**: hola! Pues si, al final Julian ha resultado ser lo peor apostándose la herencia de su familia. Pero bueno, algo malo tenía que tener, porque si no Ginny hubiese seguido enamorada de él. Por suerte Draco ya le ha pedido la mano!! A ver qué ocurre. Un beso!_

_**Alyssa L. Malfoy**: hola! Espero no haber tardado demasiado subiendo el cap! Pues justo en este cap aparecen los sentimientos de Draco por Ginny, un principio de amor al menos, así que espero que te haya gustado mucho al escena entre ambos! Bueno, por no hablar de lo caballeroso que ha sido Draco y de la petición... vamos, que este cap lo tiene todo XD. Espero no tardar con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**kthyg**: hola! Pues al final Julian no tenía líos con la mafia, pero casi casi... Bueno, lo importante es que ha servido para que Ginny comprenda que no es su hombre ideal, aunque no sé cuánto le costará olvidarlo... al menos ya tiene la oportunidad de descubrir que tiene a su príncipe azul al lado, no? Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Lucía**: hola! Bueno, me imagino (y espero XD) que esté capítulo te habrá gustado más que el anterior, no? En mi caso, es uno de mis favoritos, la verdad! Si es que lo ha tenido todo; Draco protegiendo a Ginny, medio enamorándose de ella, la pedida de mano... vamos, que espero que te haya gustado mucho! Muchas gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Pues sí, ése era el gran secreto de Julian. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero ya se sabía que alguien tan bueno no podía serlo de verdad. Al menos ha aparecido Draco... y me ha encantado su "charla" con Julian en este cap; ha sido muy emocionante! Y ala verdad es que se ha comportado como el marido de Ginny en toda regla! Lo que no sé es qué va a pasar con Julian de ahora en adelante, aunque supongo que tendrán noticias suyas pronto. Espero no tardar mucho en traducir el cap 10. Un beso!_


	11. Capítulo 11: Las consecuencias

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 11: Las consecuencias**

Ginny no dirigió a Draco la palabra durante los dos días siguientes a la proposición. Se había estado acostumbrando a vestir con camisones holgados y a taparse con mantas, mientras caminaba por su habitación con una intensa depresión, reforzando la imagen de mártir que creía ser. Tan sólo le permitía la entrada a Serino, encargado de llevarle la comida; después de todo, seguía teniendo el apetito propio de los Weasley.

Narcissa había tratado de hablar con Ginny durante ese tiempo, pero la pelirroja se había negado. Estaba enfadada con toda la familia y, cada vez que miraba la marca de su mano, la ira aumentaba y la cubría por completo, acompañándose con su correspondiente impotencia. Aquella marca era una muestra de su unión con Draco, únicamente porque el rubio había deseado casarse con ella, porque había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Todos los pura-sangre nacían con ese vínculo anexado a su propia sangre, vínculo que, además, se transmitía de generación en generación. Por eso, Ginny comprendía que sería muy difícil romperlo. Había intentado pensar en algo pero, si todas las jóvenes pura-sangre tenían que hacer frente a aquella maldición, ¿cómo iba ella a conseguir romperla? No tenía la cabeza de Hermione Granger y, por mucho que hubiese buscad información en la biblioteca cuando nadie la veía, no había encontrado nada en los viejos libros. Lo había intentado todo, pero cada vez más sentía que la chispa de la esperanza desaparecía. Había llegado la hora de aceptar la derrota y hacer frente a la situación.

Apartándose la manta, Ginny se sentó en la silla de madera, situada justo en frente de la ornada mesilla, decorada con dorados adornos florales. Era realmente bonito, aunque lo miraba con envidia, pues sabía que jamás podría permitirse algo como eso. En aquel momento, la mera presencia de aquella simple mesa la enfurecía, pues le recordaba a los Malfoy y su pomposa extravagancia. Sin embargo, aquél no era el momento más preciso para preocuparse por los muebles; había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como en elegir la mejor manera de explicarles a sus padres que estaba prometida con Draco Malfoy. Había evitado escribirles una carta durante dos días, aunque en su corazón sabía que no podría retrasarlo más. Ginny ya había aceptado su derrota, así que había llegado la hora de hacer frente a su responsabilidad y contar a sus seres queridos lo que había ocurrido. Tan sólo esperaba que no le reprocharan muy duramente haberse metido en aquel lío.

Ginny abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, de donde extrajo un pergamino, un bote de tinta y una pluma. Colocó el papel sobre la mesa con atención, evitando que hubiera alguna arruga en él, y el bote de tinta a su derecha. Finalmente, la pelirroja metió la pluma con mucho cuidado en el recipiente cristalino.

Para cualquiera habría resultado raro ver a Ginny organizando las cosas de la mesa tan meticulosamente durante tanto tiempo, pues casi todo el mundo sabía que era una chica muy desorganizada y despreocupada. Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja se ponía nerviosa se volvía obsesivamente metódica. La calma con la que lo hacía todo reflejaba la verdadera ansiedad que sentía en su interior y precisamente la preocupación que mostraba hacia cosas tan triviales mostraban claramente su estado nervioso.

La chica se estaba preparando para decirles a sus padres que se había prometido con un hombre al que detestaban y no deseaban que se casara con ella, así que no era raro que se sintiera tan preocupada. Además, el hecho de que el matrimonio fuera a celebrarse en contra de su voluntad no hacía si no empeorar las cosas; no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres, aunque se imaginaba perfectamente que llegaran a la mansión Malfoy y se la llevaran de allí a la fuerza. Sin embargo, aquello no paliaría los terribles efectos de la unión mágica, según la cual las marcas de sus manos les unirían inexplicablemente hasta el día de la boda. Los creadores de quel lazo se habían asegurado por todos los medios de que no pudiera romperse; así, cuanto más lucharan Draco o ella contra la promesa, más se intensificarían sus efectos hasta el día de la boda o de su muerte y, naturalmente, Ginny no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Después de tomar una larga y calmada bocanada de aire, Ginny tomó la larga pluma del bote de tinta y tembló por un momento, mientras miraba fijamente al pergamino. El líquido negruzco se delizó por la pluma y formó una pequeña piscina oscura, estropeando el maravilloso color crema del papel. Su mano fue bajando despacio hasta lograr empezar a escribir, aunque las letras bailaban dados los nervios que sentía la pelirroja. Cuanto más escribía, más le temblaba la mano y, al girar el papel, Ginny sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante las inminentes lágrimas.

La chica respiró, tratando de recuperar la compostura y evitando que la carta resultara ilegible por sus lágrimas. Había pasado muchos años en el colegio tratando de descifrar las incomprensibles cartas de su madre, así que deseaba que, por lo menos, aquella carta les resultara mínimamente comprensible.

Una vez segura de que las lágrimas no amenazaran de nuevo, Ginny retomó la escritura y no paró hasta que la hubo terminado con su firma. En silencio, la chica selló el pergamino con cera caliente y escribió el nombre de sus padres en la cabecera. Después de introducir la pluma en el bote de tinta de nuevo, la chica dejó la carta con cuidado sobre la mesa.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, después de tanto haber pensando en las palabras correctas que debía de utilizar en la carta y, después de suspirar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando escapar por unos momentos los sentimientos y angustia que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo. Aquella carta era su sentencia de muerte, pues en ella explicaba todo lo que le había sucedido durante la semana, culminando con la propuesta de matrimonio de Draco Malfoy. Aquello marcaba el punto final al aceptar su situación, así que tal vez por eso hubiera intentado posponerlo al máximo. Había tratado por todos los medios de evitar reconocer que estaba prometida a Draco Malfoy, pero en aquel momento... en aquel momento había aceptado, por fin, que no tenía alternativa.

De pronto, alguien llamó agitadamente a la puerta.

- ¡Ginevra!

Ginny se sobresaltó, mirando con miedo la puerta de madera. Era Narcissa de nuevo. La chica sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a la madre de Draco tarde o temprano y, para ser sinceros, estaba ya bastante harta de su actitud depresiva. Le resultaba bastante difícil actuar como un mártir todos los días, encerrándose en su habitación y negándose a ver a nadie, vistiendo con un simple pijama día y noche y disfrazándose de esquimal, tapándose con todas las sábanas, para dar más pena. Tal vez a algunas chicas les encantara adoptar aquella actitud, pero Ginny estaba más que aburrida de repetir siempre la misma monotonía. Aunque odiara aquella situación, aunque deseara fervientemente que nada de aquello hubiera pasado, no podía seguir escondiéndose y llorar en su habitación. Ella no era así. No era ninguna cobarde y, aunque detestara aquel matrimonio y tuviera el corazón partido, se negaba a convertirse en una de esas mujeres que se pasaban todo el día tiradas en el sofá, comportándose como si estuvieran inválidas para escapar de sus miserables vidas. Odiaba su compromiso y odiaba a Draco, pero por Merlín Ginny iba a demostrarles a todos que aún no había perdido la batalla.

Sin embargo, aquello no sería sencillo. Había sufrido un doble ataque al romperle Julian el corazón y obligarle Draco a contraer matrimonio, pero ella era mucho más fuerte. Había sufrido muchas cosas en el pasado, ¿y quién le diría que no se sobrepondría de aquello también? No iba a morirse por estar prometida a un hombre que no quería; aunque la molestara profundamente, no la mataría. Por otro lado, que un hombre que parecía perfecto le hubiera destrozado por dentro, no significaba que su corazón no fuera a recuperarse. Había llorado lo suficiente por ambas cosas, como para poder recomponerse y seguir adelante, dejando atrás su pésima actitud. Ginny era una mujer con recursos y sabía que podría encontrar una manera de ser feliz aún estando casada con Draco. Después de todo, ¿quién sabía lo que ocurriría en el futuro? Tal vez Draco se muriera al día siguiente de la boda y ya no tuviera que preocuparse por eso nunca más.

Narcissa llamó a la puerta de nuevo.

- Ginevra, tienes que acabar con esta tontería. Abre la puerta o lo haré yo misma.

Nada más frotarse los ojos con furia, para esconder las lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas, Ginny se apartó las sábanas y se colocó el camisón, para parecer al menos algo presentable. Se echó un rápido vistazo ante el espejo, colocando su pelo más despeinado de lo normal, pues llevaba dos días sin cepillarlo. Finalmente, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió; Narcissa se encontraba de pie, con una ceja levantada y cuya intensa mirada azul mostraba cierta impaciencia. Ginny sintió un nudo en el estómago al fijarse en la mujer, pues en aquel momento Narcissa tenía el aire aristocrático propio de su clase. Parecía una estatua propia de unos jardines o palacio, con expresión orgullosa, proclamando a todo el mundo que su arrogancia permanecería en ella hasta la eternidad.

Ginny se planteó por un momento si habría tomado la decisión correcta encerrándose en su habitación durante dos días seguidos, sin apenas cambiarse de ropa, aunque no fuera el momento de pensar en ello. Tenía que hacer frente a la situación, aunque eso incluyera enfrentarse a la impaciente mujer.

- Veo que por fin has decidido hablar conmigo- comentó Narcissa, entrando con gracia en la habitación de Ginny. Sus ojos escanearon toda la estancia, observando el desorden que había, pues las sábanas y camisones que Ginny había estado utilizando los últimos dos días de martirio estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Estaba claro que Ginny había desaprovechado el tiempo e incluso había algunos adornos rotos por el suelo, que mostraban que la pelirroja había paliado su estrés rompiéndolos. Serino lo habría limpiado sin problemas, pero la actitud deprimente de Ginny estaba mucho más cómoda en una habitación desastrosa con objetos rotos, que en una ordenada.

En lugar de comentar el estado de la estancia, Narcissa centró su atención en la pelirroja, fijando su penetrante mirada en ella. Su paciencia había llegado a su fin y Ginny sabía que estaba a punto de recibir una regañina por su estúpido comportamiento. Podía incluso sentir que la mirada de la mujer la quemaba, así que decidió cruzarse los brazos para defenderse; aunque Ginny estuviera dispuesta a cooperar con Narcissa, no estaba dispuesta a asumir que había actuado de manera incorrecta. Aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesta a asumir.

- Sé que no eres estúpida, Ginevra- comentó Narcissa bruscamente, mostrando una actitud fría y distante- así que no me andaré con rodeos contigo. Comprenderás que no puedo permitir que sigas comportándote así durante más tiempo; estás prometida a mi hijo y, lo quieras o no, vas a tener que casarte con él. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Dos días atrás, Ginny hubiera contestado al momento que no estaba dispuesta a casarse con Draco, que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir aquella orden y que no le volvería a hablar a ninguno de ellos, quedándose en su habitación para siempre si hiciera falta. A pesar de ser una declaración bastante drástica, a la pelirroja le hubiese encantado ver a Narcissa perdiendo su habitual frialdad. Sin embargo, Ginny había dejado atrás su rebeldía. Dos días encerrada en su habitación, sin más conversación que la que podía ofrecerle un elfo, acerca de limpiar o no su habitación, habían agotado sus nervios y haberse quedado sola durante ese tiempo, lamentándose de su existencia, se había convertido en algo mucho más deprimente que el propio lamento en sí. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que tenía que avanzar y aceptar su papel de prometida de Draco Malfoy, por mucho que le horrorizara. Oponerse a ello por más tiempo no sólo empeoraría las cosas, sino que, lo que era mucho más preocupante, tal vez tuviera efectos drásticos sobre la unión mágica.

- Lo entiendo, señora Malfoy- contestó Ginny.

- Bien. «El Profeta» anunciará mañana vuestro compromiso, así que será mejor que avises a tus padres antes.

- Acabo de escribirles una crta- señaló ella, cogiendo el pergamino de la mesa y entregándoselo a Narcissa- ¿Podría enviárselo?

- Por supuesto- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, tomando el papel de su mano.

Ginny había tratado de no sonreír, pero era difícil conseguirlo ante el súbito cambio de humor de Narcissa; su frialdad se había disipado al momento al comprobar que Ginny había aceptado finalmente la situación, por lo que en aquel momento parecía totalmente complacida. Estaba increíblemente feliz, aunque no hubiera las increíbles sonrisas y sofocantes exclamaciones propias de Celia; Narcissa era mucho más educada que ella.

- Deberías empezar a prepararte para la cena de esta noche- continuó Narcissa, igual de contenta- Allí anunciaremos de forma extra oficial vuestro compromiso a los últimos invitados que quedan, así que espero que tanto Draco como tú sepáis comportaros. Aunque odies a mi hijo, Ginevra, el mundo nunca debe enterarse.

Ginny sabía lo que tenía que responer y, aunque le atacara cada fibra de su cuerpo pretender que era feliz con la próxima boda, hacer lo contrario significaría quedar en ridículo delante de todas aquellas harpías. Simplemente por eso, Ginny se limitó a asentir.

- Lo entiendo.

Narcissa permitió que otra sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, mientras su mirada se ablandaba por un segundo.

- Me alegra oírtelo decir. Con el tiempo comprobarás que ser la mujer de mi hijo no es tan malo. Hay muchos puntos a favor de ser una Malfoy y sé que Draco te tratará bien. Él no te hará ningún daño.

Ginny no dijo nada más. Dudaba que llegara a ser totalmente feliz con aquella unión y en aquel momento no podía pensar en ningún punto a favor que tuviera ser la mujer de Draco, aparte de ser rica. Sin embargo, sabía que Narcissa no mentía al decir que Draco no le haría daño. El rubio podía ser hiriente y a veces egoísta, pero había demostrado no ser más que un idiota consumido por la alta sociedad, que lo había transformado en alguien demasiado arrogante para su propio bien. No había nada oscuro en él y, siendo sinceros, siempre se había comportado como un verdadero caballero con ella. Bueno, casi siempre. Además, Ginny quería ser justa; sabía que Draco tenía puntos buenos, que había manifestado en las escasas ocasiones en las que la había ayudado. No había olvidado lo bien que se portó en el lago, apartando la vista mientras ella se cambiaba, respetando su intimidad, o cuando mintió por ella ese mismo día. Ciertamente, aquellos momentos eran bastante escasos en comparación con aquellos en los que habían discutido, pero también recordaba vagamente que Draco la había salvado cuando discutía con Julian. A pesar de encontrarse bastante mal aquel día, Ginny estaba segura de haberlo visto antes de desmayarse. En definitiva, le reconfortaba saber que Draco no la heriría nunca, aunque tampoco la amase.

- Bueno- dijo Narcissa en un tono bastante frío, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ginny- será mejor que me marche ya- sus ojos azules se fijaron en Ginny por un momento, antes de que su boca se torciera en un extraño gesto- Date un baño, Ginevra. Preces recién sacada de la pobreza.

Ginny se sonrojó y agachó la vista, mientras Narcissa abandonaba la habitación. Una vez la puerta cerrada, la chica dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se quedó parada en el centro de la habitación, con una expresión pensativa en un rostro; aquella noche anunciarían su compromiso por primera vez, lo que significaba que, hasta el momento, nadie lo sabía. Naturalmente, Narcissa no habría querido contarlo hasta estar segura de la colaboración de Ginny lo que, después de pensarlo detenidamente, le resultaba bastante desconcertante. No obstante, entendía la vergüenza que le supondría a los Malfoy saber que la prometida de su único heredero no tenía ninguna gana de formar parte de la clase alta. Incluso resultaba bastante tentador luchar contra la futura boda con tal de ver sus reacciones; sin embargo, Ginny abandonó todas aquellas absurdas ideas y se centró en temas más importantes, como en estar presentable para la cena.

Después de decidir colaborar con los Malfoy en todo aquel asunto, Ginny llamó a Serino para pedirle que le preparara un baño. Después de quitarse el camisón, la chica se introdujo en el agua templada, dándose cuenta al momento de lo mucho que necesitaba aquel baño. El agua le templaba la piel y, cerrando los ojos en cierto éxtasis, Ginny yació allí por unos instantes, en una calma total. Por el momento, dejaría de lado todas sus preocupaciones para relajarse. Después de todo, los baños estaban hechos para eso.

Al sentir que la piel de sus dedos se arrugaba, Ginny se aclaró y salió de la vaporosa agua. Serino le tendió una toalla blanca y, después de secarse, Ginny se puso un camisón limpio. La chica se sentía mucho mejor después de haberse bañado, e incluso sintió cierta esperanza de que las cosas no serían tan malas.

Ginny se dirigió al armario y se fijó en los vestidos que colgaban de él, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por las suaves prendas. Había llevado muchísimos vestidos desde que llegase a Londres y, aunque en un principio estuviera maravillada por todos y cada uno de ellos, en aquel momento llevar esos vestidos de princesa se había vuelto algo natural para ella; se había acostumbrado a la extravagancia sin apenas darse cuenta.

- Mmm... creo que me pondré el verde oscuro de terciopelo esta noche- murmuró para sí, mientra sacaba la elegante prenda. Se trataba de un vestido largo, que llegaba hasta el suelo y que resaltaba su figura. A diferencia de los demás, ajustados a la altura de la cintura, éste se ceñía hasta la cadera para destacar mejor sus curvas, en un corpiño decorado con abalorios verdes, formando un dibujo boscoso. El cuello no era cuadrado, sino que descendía con modestia hacia el pecho, aunque Ginny se asustó un poco al mirarse al espejo y descubrir que el vestido revelaba mucha más piel de la que parecía. Desde luego, la primera vez que se lo puso no le sentó igual de bien.

Ginny no era particularmente exuberante ni le gustaba preocuparse acerca de lo indecente que podría parecer mostrando demasiada piel, sino que era bastante modesta y no le gustaba enseñar demasiado. Entre otras cosas, el vestido destacaba enormemente sus pechos, a diferencia de todos los demás que tenía, aunque lo último que la pelirroja deseaba era que los hombres la miraran con deseo. No estaba acostumbrada a ello y no deseaba empezar a hacerlo.

Ginny luchó contra el escote, intentado taparse un poco más el pecho, pero la tela estaba demasiado holgada para conseguirlo. Finalmente, la chica dedujo que no podría hacer mucho más al respecto y, negándose a ponerse otro vestido, se fijó en las largas mangas y en su rostro reflejado en el espejo. En realidad, prefería no llevar maquillaje, pero sabía que aquella noche sería una gran noche y tendría que estar perfecta.

Suspirando, Ginny se colocó el collar de perlas granates alrededor del cuello y los pendientes del mismo material en las orejas. Después, abrió la barra de labios roja y la deslizó por sus labios. Serino llegó y le rizó el pelo, de manera que los rojos tirabuzones cayeran sobre sus espaldas, formando un todo rojizo que se deslizaba totalmente.

- Está preciosa, señorita- comentó Serino, con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Serino- comentó ella, mientras ultimaba el maquillaje. Aunque aquel vestido le sentara de maravilla, Ginny jamás sería igual de atractiva que las demás mujeres que allí había. La idea era bastante deprimente y, por mucho que Ginny tuviera confianza en sí misma, también tenía sus momentos de duda e inseguridad. Sabía que no podía compararse a chicas como Alexia o Daphne, cuya belleza era tal que resultaba incluso increíble. Su piel era demasiado blanca, su pelo demasiado rojo y su cuerpo demasiado normal. Era, tal y como dijo Draco alguna vez, guapa a secas, pero esa noche quería estarlo mucho más.

En realidad, Ginny no estaba muy segura de porqué querría estar tan guapa aquella noche. Aunque según ella aquello se debiera a que esa noche se anunciaría su compromiso, Ginny sabía que los motivos eran mucho más profundos. Tal vez vez quisiera enseñarle a Julian que seguía adelante con su vida, o tal vez simplemente quisiera mostrar a todas las mujeres que ella también podía formar parte de la alta sociedad de los pura-sangre. Tal vez sencillamente necesitase algo de confianza para encarar a toda aquella gente y, por ello, se mostrara feliz en su compromiso. Fuera cual fuese la razón, lo cierto era que Ginny se había preocupado más de lo normal por su apariencia, aquella noche.

- ¿Necesita algo más, señorita?

- No, está bien así.

Serino hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció al instante. Ginny se miró de nuevo en el espejo, mientras jugueteaba con su collar de perlas. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, puesto que ya había empezado a sentir el nudo en el estómago; aquélla sería la primera vez en la que tuviese que hacer frente a la gente después de todo lo ocurrido y odiaba pensar en lo que dirían al descubrir que estaba a punto de casarse con Draco. Sabía que todas las mujeres la atacarían sin dudarlo, así que tan sólo deseaba tener el coraje y la fuerza suficientes como para afrontar todos esos comentarios hirientes, puesto que así serían. Todas ellas habían intentado echarle el lazo a Draco, pero había sido Ginny la ganadora. Había sido ella quien se había ganado el favor de Narcissa y a quien había elegido para convertirse en la esposa de su maravilloso hijo.

Ginny no podía entenderlo. Nunca se había preocupado por Draco ni había flirteado con él, como habían hecho las demás y, aún así, había sido ella la elegida. No tenía contactos, ni fortuna... nada de nada. Entonces, ¿por qué Draco la había elegido a ella por encima de las demás? ¿Por qué, si habría sido mucho más feliz al lado de una chica más acorde con su situación? ¿Por qué, si podría haber desobedecido a Narcissa y haber escogido a alguien por él mismo? Entonces, ¿por qué había escogido a una chica sin ninguna virtud destacable que, además, no sentía nada por él? No tenía sentido.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y, pensando que se trataría de Narcissa de nuevo, la pelirroja dio permiso para entrar sin ni siquiera alzar la vista. Estaba colocándose algunos mechones rebeldes cuando Draco entró en la habitación. Sus ojos rápidamente pasaron de su propio reflejo al de Draco, mientras sus labios murmuraban un inaudible «oh». No se esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto y se sentía algo incómoda al hacerlo en ese instante. Era muy fácil maldecirlo a las espaldas e incluso afrontar la idea de que iba a casarse con él, pero encararlo era algo totalmente distinto. Sin embargo, su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que tendría que casarse con aquel hombre y que, por tanto, tendría que acostumbrarse a tenerlo cerca.

Sus mejillas ardieron ante tal idea y Ginny se sintió mucho más avergonzada cuando observó a Draco alzando una ceja. Naturalmente, se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo, aunque no pudiera averiguar qué pensaba, dada la ilegible expresión de su rostro. La ceja era la única prueba de que el chico se había sorprendido, aunque para Ginny también significara que se burlaba de ella, en silencio. El gesto le recordaba terriblemente a Narcissa y Ginny se preguntó por un momento si Draco sería igual que ella cuando envejeciera, porque resultaría un problema que así fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella, alejándose del espejo, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas. Draco llevaba un traje de noche que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le sentaba muy bien. Sin embargo, la pelirroja estaba más preocupada preguntándose qué haría allí, que por lo guapo que estaba aquella noche; la última vez que había estado allí le había propuesto matrimonio, así que resultaba alarmante pensar en lo que querría. Sin embargo, Draco no se acercó a ella en absoluto, sino que permaneció apoyado en la pared, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión. Tan sólo se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Ginny, bastante relajado.

A la chica le molestó enormemente que estuviera tan tranquilo estando ella tan nerviosa. ¿Acaso no le importaba que fueran a casarse? Bueno, en realidad había sido él quien se le había propuesto, así que estaba naturalmente satisfecho por que la chica hubiera decidido dejar de oponerse. Aquello, en lugar de apaciguar la irritación que sentía Ginny, consiguió que el rubio le disgustara aún más.

Sin tener ninguna idea de lo que pensaba la pelirroja en aquel momento, Draco se colocó el abrigo y se sinceró con ella, en un tono bastante poco entusiasta.

- Mi madre quiere que te acompañe hasta el salón. Dice que será mejor que vayamos juntos.

Ginny se sorprendió pero asintió con la cabeza, molestándose simplemente porque parecía que él no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Las cosas parecían muy diferentes dos días atrás, cuando le hubo pedido la mano; sin embargo, en aquel momento Draco no le daba ninguna importancia al hecho de haber ganado. Y eso la frustraba enormemente.

- De acuerdo- contestó ella, manteniéndole la dura mirada. No sabía cómo, pero siempre encontraba la manera de molestarla.

- ¿Estás lista ya?- preguntó, apartando la vista finalmente del abrigo y clavándola en ella, aunque sin prestarle atención alguna. Él parecía estar muy a gusto con esa actitud, aunque ella hirviera por dentro; mientras que Ginny se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, Draco daba la impresión de estar pasando el rato, apoyado contra la pared y mirándola con su habitual arrogancia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había esmerado en prepararse para aquella noche y parecía mucho más centrado en quitarse las pelusas del abrigo que en descubrir lo guapa que estaba. Sin embargo, Ginny no se sorprendió para nada; después de todo, Draco siempre había sido un egocéntrico.

No obstante y a pesar de todo él era su prometido, pensaba Ginny para sí, mientras daba la espalda a la penetrante mirada gris y se echaba un poco de perfume. Una vez satisfecha, la chica se giró hacia su acompañante y asintió.

- Ya estoy. Espero que los elfos hayan preparado una buena cena. Si todos le prestan atención a la comida, estarán menos preocupados por hablarme.

La mirada de Draco se suavizó mientras esgrimía una sonrisa de complicidad, aunque no dijese nada y se limitase a ofrecerle su brazo. Ella lo asió y salió junto a él de la habitación, sintiéndose algo incómoda por lo cerca que estaban. Normalmente, no tenía ningún problema en hablar con él, incluso para insultarlo, pero en aquel momento no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué podría decirle a su prometido? La situación era muy vergonzosa e incómoda y Ginny se preguntaba si Draco sentiría lo mismo.

La chica giró la vista hacia su rostro con curiosidad, siguiendo las duras líneas desde la barbilla hasta sus fríos ojos grises, cuya mirada sentía capaz de cortarla en pedazos. Su pelo parecía increíblemente sedoso y caía perfectamente sobre su pálido rostro, un rostro cuyas facciones eran tan viriles que llegaban a perder toda hermosura. Su cara era angulosa y sus facciones perfectas, tanto que incluso llegaban a hacerlo perder todo atractivo. Las miradas altivas que tan frecuentemente mostraba aumentaban la dureza, así como las sonrisitas y muecas que solía hacer. Era atractivo, de eso no había duda alguna, pero, por algún motivo, no podía apreciar en él la misma belleza que tenía Julian.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Weasley?

Ginny pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que los profundos ojos grises se clavaban, en ese momento, en los suyos. A pesar de sentirse avergonzada por haberse quedado mirándolo, era demasiado altiva como para disculparse. En su lugar, la chica se limitó a hacer una fría mueca, antes de decidirse a contar la verdad.

- Nada. Sólo estaba pensando si me pareces guapo o no.

A ella le divirtió enormemente ver cómo Draco se quedaba con la boca abierta, pero antes de que pudiera contestar al hiriente comentario, Ginny observó un problema en cuanto a elección de nombres que ambos habían hecho. La chica se paralizó y dejó de andar, logrando que Draco la imitara, pues seguía agarrándolo del brazo.

- Malfoy... ¿te has dado cuenta de que, cuando nos casemos, vas a tener que dejar de llamarme «Weasley»? Supongo que yo también tendré que dejar de llamarte «Malfoy»...

- Lo sé- contestó él, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba claro que seguía dándole vueltas al comentario anterior.

Ginny suspiró de cansancio, como si le supusiera un enorme esfuerzo comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

- Imagino que tendré que empezar a llamarte «Draco» cuanto antes...

Ginny se estremeció. Le sonaba demasiado raro llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Durante casi toda su vida lo había llamado «Malfoy», pero a partir de aquel momento tendría que cambiar de hábito. Parecía que todo tuviera que cambiar por culpa de su compromiso con él. Quién sabía lo que podría llegar a cambiar desde que tuviese lugar la boda...

- Supongo- contestó tranquilamente, antes de reanudar el camino hacia el comedor- Yo procuraré llamarte «Ginevra» a partir de ahora.

Ginny lo interrumpió.

- Llámame «Ginny» a secas, por favor. La gente sólo me llama por mi nombre completo cuando me meto en algún lío. Le diría a tu madre que lo hiciera también, pero temo que le dé un ataque si le pido que me llame por un apodo.

Draco resopló, divertido.

- Es muy probable. Mi amdre es una adicta a los modales.

- ¿Y tú no?- preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja. Siempre le había parecido que Draco era extremadamente educado, aunque tal vez se equivocara. Después de todo, apenas lo conocía y casi todas sus conversaciones habían terminado en insultos, lo que significaba que no eran precisamente amigos.

El chico inclinó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, mientras una sonrisilla se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Creo que he ofendido a más personas de las que me habría gustado precisamente por no haber sabido comportarme.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny, atónita- Y yo que creía que eras demasiado egocéntrico como para darte cuenta de que ofendes a la gente.

Sus ojos mostraron un brillo de diversión, aunque no sucumbió a su ataque.

- Tal vez la mejor explicación sea que soy demasiado engreído como para preocuparme de ofender a los demás.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Ginny, imitando claramente a su hermano Ron- ¡Así que admites que eres un engreído!

Ya lo tenía; lo había confesado él mismo.

- Supongo que te encantará habérmelo escuchado decir, pero la verdad es que me da igual. No creo que eso me convierta en un vanidoso- sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, por lo que la chica comprobó que se estaba poniendo mucho más serio- Simplemente quiero decir lo mismo que dije durante tu fiesta de bienvenida; no me gusta aparentar y no voy a fingir que respeto a alguien, cuando no es así.

La sonrisa de Ginny fue deshaciéndose poco a poco, según rememoraba aquella noche en la que se había dado cuenta, por primera vez, de que odiaba a Draco Malfoy, aunque no supiera con exactitud qué sentía hacia él en el presente. El humor del chico cambiaba tan a menudo que la pelirroja estaba totalmente desconcertada; unas veces era maleducado, otras se preocupaba por ella y, finalmente, había otras, como aquélla, en las que era él mismo y podían mantener una conversación coherente. Bueno, coherente para ellos. Ginny se preocupó por un momento en la posibilidad de que, tal y como había sugerido Armande, empezara a ver a Draco de un modo diferente. Además, la chica se dio cuenta de que le resultaría bastante difícil seguir odiando a Draco viviendo juntos y, finalmente, dedujo que tendría que colaborar para conseguir tener la mejor relación posible con él y encontrar su propia felicidad. No había nada que pudiera conseguirse sin sacrificio alguno, así que Ginny estaba segura de poder sacrificar el odio innato que sentía hacia Draco, para formar una especie de consorcio entre ambos.

La chica giró los ojos hacia él, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, casi burlona.

- Todo el mundo finge en un momento dado. Incluso tú has sido educado con gente que ni te gustaba y no puedes negármelo porque sé que muchas veces has querido discutir conmigo, pero te has contenido por educación.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

- Tienes razón, pero hay una diferencia entre ser educado y ser falso; ser educado significa, simplemente, que te comportas delante de una persona porque sería inmaduro no hacerlo. En cambio, ser falso significa que, además, la persona en cuestión se preocupa por lo que opinen los demás.

- ¿Y tú no te preocupas de lo que opinen los demás?

Le costaba bastante creérselo. A Draco siempre le había gustado tener un séquito a su alrededor durante su época escolar y ella siempre había creído que los acosadores atacaban a los acosados porque querían que la gente tuviera cierta impresión sobre ellos. Sin embargo, en el caso de Draco, Ginny no podía decir con exactitud si le preocupaba lo que opinaran los demás de él o no. Su apariencia era impecable, aunque tal vez se debiera a que se le había educado así y estaba claro que no le importaba lo más mínimo la opinión de quienes lo irritaban. Pensándolo bien, le resultaba un enigma.

- A todo el mundo le importa lo que piensen los demás, de un modo u otro- contestó con calma, interrumpiendo una vez más sus pensamientos- pero a mí no me importaría nada que la gente supiera que no los aguanto.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta sinceridad.

- Eres mala persona, ¿lo sabías?

Él se encogió de hombros, aunque Ginny pudo divisar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tal vez, pero prefiero ser mala persona antes que fingir que me gusta estar en compañía de gente como Charlotte Cunnigham. Es terrible.

Ginny rió con más fuerza.

- Aunque tengas razón al decir que es mejor no fingir- destacó ella, con un especial brillo de diversión en sus ojos- creo que mucha gente se sentiría mal si todo el mundo dijera lo que pensase- Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella prosiguió- Sí, Malfoy, aunque sean tan aburridos como Charlotte.

Draco se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa de complacencia, lo que hizo que Ginny sonriera a su vez y ambos continuaron caminando hacia el comedor, aunque mucho más a gusto que al principio de la caminata. Ginny sabía que aún les quedaba mucho camino hasta que pudieran ser amigos de verdad, pero habían empezado con buen pie para respetarse, al menos. Después de todo, él aún no la había ofendido y ella todavía no lo había insultado.

De pronto, ella se dio cuenta de que aquélla había sido su primera y verdadera conversación, por no decir la única en condiciones que habían mantenido hasta el momento. Con una sonrisa, Ginny se dirigió a él.

- ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Creo que ésta es la primera conversación civilizada que tenemos.

Él bajó la vista, mientras sus labios se torcían en una extraña mueca.

- Pareces sorprendida.

La pelirroja pestañeó y lo miró sorprendida, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. Siempre parecía cerrarse en aquellos momentos, como si supiera que ella trataba de adivinar lo que pensaba. Era como si toda la expresión de su rostro cayera automáticamente, de manera que sólo pudiera contentarse con una mueca o un gesto. En aquel momento, el rubio había abandonado toda expresión y le mostraba una mirada vacía, como si esperara su respuesta.

- Bueno... no sé- continuó ella, encogiéndose de hombros- Es que me he dado cuenta de que nos cuesta mucho ser civilizados el uno con el otro. Seguro que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que cada vez que nos vemos acabamos discutiendo.

- Eso es porque siempre dices o haces algo estúpido.

La boca de Ginny se abrió de indignación.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú eres el que siempre me insulta! ¡Yo nunca hago nada!

- Venga ya- replicó él, con un tono más cortante de lo que Ginny hubiese preferido- Si no me gusta alguien es por algo, pero tú odias a la gente poer tener dinero y porque la sociedad los admira. Te crees mejor que ellos por ser distinta y simpática, pero no eres diferente en absoluto; eres tan hipócrita como los demás.

- ¿Que yo soy hipócrita?- Ginny se soltó del brazo y lo miró fijamente- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!- de pronto, la chica alzó el brazo y lo apuntó amenazadoramente con el dedo- ¡Y, para que lo sepas, no odio a la gente porque sea rica o tenga estatus social! ¡Tengo muy buenas razones para ser maleducada con quienes lo soy!

- Oh, ¿en serio?- preguntó él, con escepticismo.

- ¡Sí!

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento, hasta que Draco se echó a reír. Ginny lo miraba confundida, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de la furia contenida y sus manos reposaban sobre sus caderas.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- preguntó con una voz infantil, al tiempo que su temperamento empeoraba con cada carcajada de su queridísimo prometido.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Weasley- contestó Draco entre gemidos, pues la risa apenas le dejaba hablar- nuestras primera conversación civilizada ha terminado en una discusión.

Los labios de Ginny se tensaron peligrosamente y, aunque siguiera mirándolo, no pudo resistir durante mucho más tiempo y, finalmente, ella se echó a reír también. ¡La situación era absurda!

- Por Merlín, Malfoy- exclamó Ginny, después de haber conseguido calmar la risa- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llevar este matrimonio?

- Yo también estoy empezando a preguntármelo- admitió él, con una sonrisa sincera.

- Bueno, será culpa tuya si acabamos matándonos- contestó con orgullo, recordando cómo habían llegado a semejante situación- Fuiste tú quien me pidió en matrimonio.

¡Todo había pasado porque él tuvo la maravillosa idea de pedirle la mano! Podría estar en aquel momento perfectamente buscando un nuevo amor, pero no; en su lugar, tendría que digerir la compañía de Draco Malfoy. Era muy injusto.

- Sí, lo sé- contestó tranquilamente.

Ginny no supo qué añadir, así que se limitó a alejarse de él. No obstante, se sorprendió al descubrir que ya estaban delante del comedor. ¿De verdad habían caminado tanto tan rápidamente? Dejando de lado aquellas preguntas, la chica se giró hacia Draco y suspiró de exasperación.

- Oye, será mejor que no discutamos durante la cena para que las cosas vayan mejor. Creo que podré sonreír a todo el mundo lo suficiente como para que tu madre me deje tranquila.

- Está bien.

Ginny se giró sobre sí misma y entró en el comedor, dejando a Draco solo, en el pasillo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y, despacio, la siguió por la sala, preguntándose interiormente qué clase de enfermedad tendría para haber pedido a una chica como aquélla que fuera su mujer. Dos días separado de ella le habían permitido pensar mejor las cosas y durante ese tiempo se planteó muy seriamente haberse equivocado escogiéndola a ella. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si se lo hubiera propuesto a cualquier otra que de verdad quisiera casarse con él, pero no; en su lugar, le pidió la mano a la única mujer que no se preocupaba ni por él ni por su dinero. Maldición.

Draco se sentó junto a Ginny, ignorando la sonrisa de aprobación que le dirigió su madre. Lanzó una mirada a su prometida, que no estaba precisamente a gusto, antes de bajar la vista hacia su plato. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no había pensado más detenidamente en la situación y sus consecuencias, en lugar de guiarse por su comportamiento impulsivo? De haberlo hecho, seguramente no estaría en aquella situación, a punto de desmayarse de los nervios, ni se preocuparía por el hecho de que su futura esposa preferiría pegarlo a besarlo, a diferencia de lo que haría cualquier prometida. Bueno, eso no significaba que quisiera que lo besara. Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel momento de debilidad en el que estuvo a punto de darle un beso se debió a un extraño espasmo hormonal. No era posible que ella pudiera gustarle y, a pesar de que una vocecita le repetía incesantemente que sintió algo más que las simples ganas de hacerlo, el rubio la ignoró, creyendo que aquellos sentimientos no eran más que instintos. Naturalmente, la gente no solía sentir esos instintos en temas amorosos, pero a Draco le preocupaba enormemente empezar a sentir algo por Ginny Weasley. Por ello, le resultaba mucho más fácil achacar esas sensaciones a causas estúpidas que aceptarlas y admitir que, tal vez, empezara a ver a aquella cosa pecosa de una manera distinta. Por suerte para Draco, le resultaba muy fácil engañarse a sí mismo.

La comida apareció en los platos gracias a la magia, y Draco la pinchó con el tenedor sin ganas. Podía escuchar las conversaciones de la gente sentada a su alrededor, pero en aquel momento estaba tan centrado en sus propios pensamientos que apenas las prestaba atención. Su mente seguía pensando en Ginny y en su inminente boda. Estaba claro que aún había un abismo entre ambos, aunque él no quisiera herirla. Además, Draco esperaba que la pelirroja se hubiera opuesto durante más tiempo, pero parecía estar sospechosamente agradable aquella noche o, al menos, intentándolo. El chico ni siquiera esperaba que ella fuera a abandonar su habitación para bajar a cenar, pues había puesto mucho empeño en encerrarse. Sin embargo, allí estaba. En el fondo, Draco pensaba que habían dado un gran paso, teniendo en cuenta su situación; la conversación que habían tenido no había ido mal, teniendo en cuenta cómo podría haber terminado, y ella aún no lo había insultado.

Había estado increíblemente preocupado por cómo encarar a Ginny aquella noche. En realidad no quería verla, pero su madre le había forzado a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ginny y fulminado con la mirada hasta que hubo llamado a su puerta. En aquel momento deseó que Ginny lo mandara a paseo para, así, aplazar la cena de compromiso, pero la chica lo invitó a pasar. Su madre lo miraba fijamente y, sintiéndose atrapado por sus intimidatorios ojos, Draco entró en la habitación con un profundo miedo en su interior; se había imaginado un recibimiento formado de hechizos y maldiciones pero, en cambio, Ginny lo miró sin palabras durante unos instantes, antes de sonrojarse. Él no supo qué pensar sobre eso, así que se limitó a levantar una ceja, dubitativo. Después, Ginny pareció serenarse y él consiguió calmarse también.

A diferencia de los demás. Draco conseguía alcanzar una calma casi insultante cuando se ponía nervioso. Por eso permaneció todo el rato contra la pared, fingiendo que ella no le importaba en absoluto. Ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que hacía en esos momentos, limitándose a parecer aburrido y arrogante. Ése era su mecanismo de auto-defensa y casi siempre le servía. Al menos, con Ginny lo hacía.

Narcissa se levantó y golpeó la cuchara con la copa de champán delicadamente, haciendo que Draco y Ginny se miraran mutuamente con la misma expresión de angustia y horror. Los dos sabían lo que aquello significaba y, al tiempo que los invitados se callaban, Draco miraba a su madre con un incómodo nudo en el estómago. Entonces sintió la respiración agitada de Ginny a su lado y supo que se sentía igual que él. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando su madre comenzó a hablar.

- Queridos amigos. Es un honor para mí ocupar el lugar de mi marido para daros una grata noticia- la mujer sonrió a Draco y Ginny, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa con incomodidad, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el gentío- Me complace anunciaros esta noche que mi hijo y Ginevra Weasley están prometidos y se casarán muy pronto.

Draco cerró los ojos despacio, esperando encontrarse con los gritos descontrolados de todos los invitados. En cambio, un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el comedor. Al abrir uno de los ojos, se encontró a una Ginny inexpresiva, mirando el plato, completamente pálida aunque sus pecas resaltaran sobre sus mejillas. Entonces, el rubio abrió el otro, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la situación; todas las mujeres de la sala estaban fulminando a Ginny con la mirada, incluso algunos hombres también, lo que le resultó bastante incómodo. De pronto, la ira invadió a Alexia, levantándose de golpe y consiguiendo que la silla cayera al suelo al momento, causando un gran estruendo. Draco escuchó que murmuraba con furia algo para sí en francés, aunque sólo pudo identificar la palabra «guarra» antes de salir de la habitación como si de un incontrolable enjambre de abejas se tratara. Aquello pareció despertar a los demás, quienes comenzaron rápidamente a murmurar entre ellos. Tan sólo unos pocos parecieron no sorprenderse tanto por la noticia y Draco observó a Armande tratando de no echarse a reír.

Entonces, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y dos pelirrojos muy enfadados entraron al momento.

- ¡¿Dónde estás mi hija?!- gritó la mujer, fuera de sí, con una voz que habría podido rivalizar con la de una banshee. El otro pelirrojo, que Draco identificó como Arthur Weasley, la miraba con molestia; no había duda de que él había recibido el grito en su propio oído por estar tan cerca.

Draco tragó saliva y se fijó en la mujer, quien a su vez clavó sus ojos marrones sobre él.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú me has robado a mi hija!- lo acusó la señora Weasley, señalándolo con el índice amenazadoramente.

Draco miró a su alrededor buscando algo de ayuda, así que se sintió aliviado cuando vio a su madre acercándose a la señora Weasley y colocando una comprensiva mano sobre su hombro.

- Será mejor que hablemos a solas- propuso Narcissa con educación, consiguiendo que Arthur y Molly la acompañaran fuera de la sala sin contestarla.

Los invitados se quedaron mirando maravillados las puertas cerradas y Draco deseó estar en cualquier otro lugar, menos allí. Entonces le dirigió una mirada a Ginny y observó que tenía la misma expresión de vergüenza que él.

- Venga- murmuró él- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que empiecen a hacernos preguntas.

Ginny asintió con agitación y la pareja se marchó del comedor lo más rápidamente que pudo. Encontraron un silencioso pasillo y se sentaron sobre las escaleras, aunque ninguno de los dos quería decir nada. Draco ni siquiera creía que pudiera hablar; había sido muy angustioso ver a los padres de Ginny entrando de esa manera. Por un momento, había pensado que la señora Weasley iba a matarlo.

- ¿Crees que tu madre conseguirá calmar a mis padres?- preguntó Ginny, pasados unos segundos más de silencio.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé... pero lo espero. Sinceramente, no me veo capaz de enfrentarme a tu madre.

Ginny rió sarcásticamente.

- Deberías haberlo pensado antes de decidirte a pedirme la mano.

- Créeme, Weasley, llevo lamentándome de haberte pedido en matrimonio desde el mismo día que lo hice.

Ginny no dijo nada más y Draco sólo pudo suspirar interiormente, preguntándose qué ocurriría a continuación. Tan sólo deseaba que su madre consiguiera hacer entrar en razón a los Weasley.

**Próximo capítulo: Un acuerdo civil**

_¡Buenas! Bueno, parece que las cosas ya van encaminándose. Al menos, Ginny ha decidido salir de su habitación con bastantes ganas y Draco ya está empezando a "sentir" algo, si puede llamarse así. Además, como ellos mismos han dicho, ya han tenido su primera "conversación civilizada". Espero que vayan conociéndose poco a poco, aunque en caso de Draco está clarísimo que va a enamorarse de Ginny dentor de bastante poquito. Me pregunto qué harán a partir de ahora los demás personajes: Arthur, Molly, Alexia... en el caso de los Weasley me imagino que lo acabarán aceptando, pero no estoy muy segura de que Alexia vaya a hacer lo mismo. Es más, tal vez ya esté planeando algún tipo de venganza... En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Alyssa L. Malfoy**: hola! Me alegra que te gustara el cap. Éste ha tenido algo menos, pero bueno, parece ser que su relación va avanzando poco a poco. A ver qué tal se presenta el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto la historia como la redacción, así que nada, espero no tardar con el siguiente y que sigas disfrutándolo. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! Pues el Año Nuevo muy bien, la verdad, aunque con mucho frío. Ahora me he vuelto a Francia y supongo que me volveré a España dentro de unos meses, en vacaciones. Tú qué tal lo pasaste? Pues sí, a ver si Ginny se da cuenta pronto de la suerte que tiene; aunque bueno, al menos ya se ha acordado de que fue él quien la salvó de desmayarse. En fin, qué caballeroso es! Un beso!_

_**Maris1-chan**: hola! Pues í, por fin la historia se está poniendo interesante! Habrá que ver cómo reaccionan los demás personajes y cómo se van enamorando el uno del otro... no puedo esperar a traducirlo!XD. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Darynka Malfoy**: hola! Pues me alegra un montón saber que sigues leyendo la historia, y más ahora que va avanzando más! La verdad es que la Ginny de este fic a mí también me gusta mucho, es muy fiel a su carácter original. Además, dudo que pudiera comportarse de otro modo con esa gente a su alrededor XD. En cuanto a la idea del matrimonio, supongo que no sólo le molestará la idea de casarse con Draco, sino también que ella no haya tenido elección... pero bueno, pronto comprobará que no es tan malo. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! Sí, al fin están prometidos! Supongo que la parte complicada vendrá ahora, aunque estoy deseando escribir cómo evoluciona su relación! Gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Sí, creo que el momento del desmayo fue totalmente de Austen! XD. Espero que te hayan gustado las reacciones de los personajes que salían aquí, aunque faltase Julian. La verdad es que no me sorprende que Molly se pusiera hecha una furia, aunque no sé si Alexia la supera... en fin, habrá que ver si Narcissa les ha tranquilizado. Un beso!_

_**Lucía**: hola! Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho con este capítulo... aunque también espero que la espera haya merecido la pena! XD. La verdad es que no se ha visto mucho la envidia que ha despertado Ginny, aunque teniendo a Alexia rondando por ahí no me extrañaría que empezase a vengarse pronto. Bueno, precisamente Draco estará allí para protegerla, no? Un beso!_

_**Adrikari**: hola! Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también! Pues no, la pedida de mano no ha sido de cuento de hadas precisamente, aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba su relación en ese momento, me hubiera extrañado hasta que fuese "bonita" XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_


	12. Capítulo 12: Un acuerdo civil

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 12: Un acuerdo civil**

Ginny suspiró por la que sería ya la enésima vez. Sus ojos se pasearon débilmente por la habitación y se posaron sobre su compañero, que se encontraba inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, de manera agitada. La pelirroja pudo divisar las arrugas que se formaban sobre su frente, así que se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. No le había dirigido la palabra desde que confesó haberse arrepentido de la propuesta desde el momento en que lo hizo y, aunque aquello no fuera ni reconfortante ni decepcionante, sí le hacía preguntarse qué le estaría rondando por la cabeza. Después de todo, si se arrepintió tan rápidamente? ¿Acaso dudaba que ella fuera a rechazarlo, o que sus padres fueran a oponerse fervientemente al compromiso?

- Mal...- irrumpió Ginny de pronto, aunque frenó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, hasta que retomó la palabra- Draco.

Él la miró, mostrando cierta sorpresa en sus fríos ojos grises. Ginny se sintió algo extraña llamándolo por su nombre de pila, pero tenía algo importante que decirle, así que le pareció mejor llamarlo así para dar un tono más personal a la conversación, rompiendo la habitual distancia que se formaba al nombrarlo por su apellido. Además, recordó, ambos habían aceptado tutearse.

Después de relajar sus facciones, Draco apartó los codos de sus rodillas y se acomodó en la silla.

- ¿Sí?

Sintiéndose algo incómoda en su sitio, Ginny bajó la vista hacia sus pecosas manos, antes de levantarla de nuevo hacia él. Por algún motivo, le resultó más sencillo pensar en lo que iba a decirle cuando él no miraba. Sus ojos, cuyo color grisáceo siempre la había impactado, imponían bastante cuando alguien deseaba hacer una pregunta embarazosa. Eran desgarradores y parecían atraversale toda la piel, hasta llegar a su corazón.

- Esto... eh... verás, es que hasta ahora no me has dicho por qué quieres casarte conmigo- comenzó Ginny, en un tembloroso tono de voz que distaba mucho del frío que pensaba adquirir- Es que... bueno...- continuó, colocándose parte del vestido verde con sus manos temblorosas, esquivando la mirada penetrante del rubio- me lo estaba preguntando porque hace un momento has dicho que te arrepentías de habérmelo pedido y... eh... en fin, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Por un momento, Draco no respondió, logrando que Ginny se sintiera aún más incómoda. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los grises por instinto, como si así intentara adivinar sus sentimientos. Él le sostuvo la mirada, con tantas emociones corriendo a través de su interior que resultaban imperceptibles para los demás. Sus expresión era tan indescifrable como siempre, pero esta vez no lo había hecho a propósito, sino que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que, sencillamente, no sabía qué cara poner. ¿Debía reírse, fruncir el ceño o mirarla con desprecio? ¿Debía profundizar su mirada o vaciarla? A Ginny le pareció que estaba totalmente confundido y que esa confusión se plasmaba en su rostro. Tan sólo se preguntaba el porqué; si nunca se ponía nervioso, ¿por qué habría cambiado su actitud?

Los ojos de Draco bajaron hasta su regazo, escondiendo sus emociones de la vista de la pelirroja.

- Pensaba que ya lo sabrías- contestó con calma, seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras- pero mi madre quería que me casara contigo.

Ginny no sabía si se sintió decepcionada, tan sólo sintió el nudo que se formó en su estómago al escuchar aquellas palabras. Incluso su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza de la habitual.

- Ya veo...- fue todo cuanto pudo decir, antes de apartar la cara de su vista.

- De todas formas, eso ya no importa- continuó Draco, al momento- Tenemos que seguir adelante con esto nos guste o no, así que tan sólo espero que tus padres no sean tan tontos como para intentar pararlo. No me gustaría pasar más tiempo junto a ti hasta el día de la boda.

Ginny murmuró algo incomprensible como respuesta. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas, absorbiéndose en ellas, que le resultaba imposible prestar atención a los comentarios de Draco. Sabía que él tenía razón al decir que no tenían más opción que seguir con la boda, de igual modo que esperaba no pasar más tiempo con él por culpa de sus padres. Sin embargo, la única forma de conseguirlo era demostrándoles que estaba feliz con la boda. La simple idea la enfermaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a achantarse simplemente porque no le gustara.

- Tal vez, si fingiéramos gustarnos...- murmuró Ginny, en voz alta- Mis padres nunca me obligarían a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad, así que si aparentásemos que estamos enamorados no tendrían más remedio que aceptar la boda.

Los ojos de Draco, que miraban vacíos la pared, se giraron hacia ella, aunque sin variar su ilegible expresión. Sus labios se tensaron por un momento y Ginny dedujo, gracias a los pliegues de su piel, que estaba pensando en algo.

- ¿Quieres que finja estar enamorado de ti?- preguntó con escepticismo, enarcando aún más las cejas.

- ¿Qué prefieres Mal... Draco: estar junto a mí durante a saber cuánto tiempo o fingir que me quieres durante unos minutos para contentar a mis padres?

Draco estuvo a punto de discutirle las opciones, pero justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a las tres personas que Ginny temía ver. Jamás se imaginó que llegase un día en el que desease que sus padres estuvieran lejos, muy lejos de ella, pero ciertamente la chica se sentía cada vez peor conforme sus padres avanzaban por la habitación. Estaba claro que Narcissa no había conseguido su propósito, a juzgar por la expresión de su madre; de hecho, parecía estar mucho más molesta que antes.

Narcissa miró a su hijo, pero Ginny no pudo adivinar qué clase de mirada habrían cruzado, pues rápidamente sintió que alguien la ponía de pie. La chica miró a su madre sorprendida, puesto que nunca antes la había cogido tan bruscamente.

- Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija, Narcissa- dijo la señora Weasley, en un tono de voz que no denotaba precisamente agradecimiento- pero no puedo permitir que Ginny se case por obligación. Será mejor que tú y tu hijo os busquéis otra novia, porque no tendréis a mi hija.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes parar la boda- contestó Narcissa con calma, sin ningún trazo de tensión en su voz- así que será mejor que lo aceptes cuanto antes.

- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!- gritó la mujer, desde lo más profundo de su alma- ¡Nunca permitiré que mi hija se case con tu hijo!

Los labios de Narcissa se torcieron y sus ojos se volvieron aún más gélidos.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué tienes en contra de mi hijo?

Su voz sonaba serena, pero había un cierto resquicio de veneno que dejó a Ginny helada. Estaba claro que Narcissa Malfoy había llegado al límite, así que Ginny deseó que su madre no dijese nada más que empeorase la situación.

- ¡Pues que ha obligado a mi hija a casarse con él, eso mismo! ¡Ella nunca estaría con él por su propia voluntad!

Narcissa se sintió profundamente agraviada por ese último comentario, de modo que rápidamente empezó a discutir con la señora Weasley. Sin embargo, a ojos de Ginny parecía ser Molly la única que gritase; la señora Malfoy tenía tendencia a estar profundamente calmada al enervarse, igual que su hijo, consiguiendo que la ira de la pelirroja aumentase.

Ginny dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, rogándole en silencio que la ayudara. Seguramente él pudiera parar a su madre para que no hiciera algo que lo empeorase todo; si conseguía que ella y draco pasaran más tiempo juntos hasta la boda, dudaba que algún día pudiera llegar a perdonárselo.

El señor Weasley, observando las implorantes miradas de su hija, trató de calmar a su mujer poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

- Molly, tal vez deberíamos...

- ¡Cállate, Arthur!

Ginny suspiró; su madre se alborotaba cada vez, lo que significaba que, en muy poco tiempo, nadie sería capaz de detenerla. Su rostro estaba cada vez más rojo e hinchado y, si Ginny hubiera sido algo más imaginativa, podría haber adivinado que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir a borbotones. Tenía que hacer algo para parar todo aquello.

- Mamá, por favor- suplicó Ginny, acercándose a ella y soltándose la mano- Deja que nos expliquemos.

- ¿Explicar el qué? Creo que ya he oído demasiadas explicaciones. Aquí lo único que ocurre es que los Malfoy están locos.

- ¡Ja! Qué curioso que seas tú quien diga eso- comentó Narcissa, lanzando una mirada altiva a la pelirroja mujer- Después de todo nosotros no somos famosos por salir en los periódicos por juguetear con aparatos muggle.

- Prefiero que se rían de mí por tener aparatos muggles en mi casa que practicar las maldiciones imperdonables.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- chilló Narcissa fuera de sí y, por primera vez aquella noche, Ginny pudo comprobar que la mujer había llegado a su límite. Estaba pálida y temblaba y Ginny sabía que su madre había ido demasiado lejos; todo el mundo sabía que los Malfoy no eran inocentes de los crímenes que se les había imputado y Ginny dudaba que sus padres o cualquiera llegase a entender lo mal que lo habían pasado para poder reconstruir sus vidas. Habían cambiado de bando en el último momento y, a pesar de haber colaborado activamente reconstruyendo el Mundo de los Magos después de la guerra, había muchos que aún no confiaban en ellos por haber sido una vez partidarios de Voldemort. A juzgar por la punzante expresión de Narcissa, las heridas sobre ese tema aún no habían cicatrizado del todo.

- Molly, por favor. No creo que haga falta llegar hasta este extremo- intentó calmarla de nuevo el señor Weasley, aunque esta vez ambas mujeres le lanzaran una mirada asesina, silenciándolo de cualquier consejo que pudiera dar.

- ¡No pienso callarme!- gritó la señora Weasley, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas- ¡Nuestra hija ya no volverá a casa y todo por su culpa! ¡Está claro que, aunque la guerra haya pasado, los Malfoy no dejarán de ser lo que son!

- ¡Bata ya!

La señora Weasley se calló al fin, aunque no gracias a Narcissa. Al otro lado de la habitación, de pie, se encontraba Draco, más pálido de lo normal, con las manos en dos puños y atravesando con la mirada a la madre de Ginny. Incluso la chica pensaba que daba más miedo de lo normal.

- Discúlpame...- comenzó la señora Weasley en un tono bastante aceptable, pero Draco la cortó en seco con una mirada helada. Ginny nunca había visto a nadie acallar a su madre tan rápidamente y, por un momento, miró a su prometido sobrecogida ante el poder de sus penetrantes ojos grises.

- ¡No vuelva a hablar así de mi familia nunca más!- gritó Draco, con un tono profundo y temible- ¡No tiene ni idea de cuál es nuestra situación, así que le sugiero que haga caso a su hija y se calle, para que podamos contarle lo que está pasando!

Ginny esperaba que la bomba detonase en cualquier momento, pues la señora Weasley nunca antes había permitido que alguien le hablara así, pero la mujer se limitó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Incapaz de decir nada, la mujer miró a su marido, buscando su opinión. El señor Weasley se colocó sus gafas sobre la nariz, complacido.

- Deja que los chicos se expliquen, Molly.

Admitiendo su derrota por ambos lados, la señora Weasley abandonó la palestra de la ira y miró a Draco, dispuesta a escuchar.

- Muy bien- comentó, resignada- Explicaros.

Draco bajó la vista molesto y, en lugar de decir nada, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ginny y la tomó de la mano con firmeza. Ginny se sorprendió enormemente, aunque el chico le apretó la mano para animarla y ella le correspondió el apretón. No estaba segura de lo que pensaba hacer, pero esperaba que funcionase.

Por un momento, Draco miró a todo el mundo, hasta que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y centró su atención en los padres de ella.

- Estoy enamorado de su hija y ella lo está de mí.

El efecto que tuvieron las palabras fue bastante cómico; Molly tragó saliva sin palabras, Arthur empezó a toser y Narcissa empezó a pensar en algo que consiguió que sus ojos brillaran de forma especial. Ginny también se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquella declaración, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella también tendría que formar parte de aquel circo para que resultara creíble.

- Es verdad- añadió ella, acercándose a sus padres para que la entendieran mejor- Le quiero y quiero casarme con él. Sé que creéis que me obligaron a meterme en esto y puede que en un primer momento a mí tampoco me gustara la idea, pero Mal... Draco es un buen hombre- entonces se giró hacia su prometido, sin soltar su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, que iba más allá de la simple actuación y apretó aún más la mano de Draco, por un segundo- Sé que cuidará de mí.

Draco esbozó una tímida sonrisa como respuesta, que incluso a Ginny le costó identificar, y se fijó en las caras de sus padres. Había cierta expresión de burla en el rostro del rubio, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de manera insolente y, finalmente, le soltó la mano a la chica para rodearle la cadera con su brazo y atraerla hacia sí, sellando la actuación de «parejita feliz». Ginny tuvo que luchar contra el rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas e intentó muy duramente no prestar atención al hecho de que estaba completamente pegada a él y que su cálida mano reposaba en su cintura.

- Ya lo ve, señora Weasley- continuó Draco, centrando su atención en la mujer boquiabierta y sonrojada- Intentar parar esta boda es una locura. No sólo la magia no lo permite, sino que además su hija quiere casarse conmigo- de pronto, Draco la atrajo más hacia sí y la miró, haciendo que Ginny sonriera complacida; tan sólo esperaba que sus padres se lo hubiesen creído todo... Satisfecho, Draco prosiguió- We... Ginny me quiere y, aunque eso no le guste, aunque yo no le guste, no le queda más remedio que aceptarlo. A no ser, claro está, que no desee la felicidad de su hija.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Ginny?- preguntó la señora Weasley en un hilo de voz, incapaz de creerse aquellas palabras.

Ginny asintió con seguridad, aprovechando para soltarse del abrazo de Draco. El gesto le había resultado bastante incómodo y no le gustaba nada la idea de que lo hubiera hecho con tanta naturalidad. Estaba comportándose como si ella realmente le perteneciera y, aunque estuviera actuando para guardar las apariencias, no podía evitar sentirse mal.

La señora Weasley se puso en pie y caminó con decisión hacia Draco. Ginny pudo sentir cómo el chico se tensaba a su lado pero, para sorpresa de todos, y más aún de Draco, la mujer lo aferró entre sus grandes brazos y le dio un sonoro y cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- Siendo así, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes?- preguntó con emoción, antes de aplastarlo con un nuevo abrazo, casi cortándole la respiración.

Draco miró a Ginny en actitud suplicante, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la rescatara de su madre, pero la chica sólo podía reírse. Como era propio en las mujeres Weasley, su madre había pasado de una actitud extrema a otra en cuestión de segundos. En lugar de gritarlo, en aquel momento lo abrazaba como si fuera su hijo favorito. Draco no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquí permaneció quieto, mientras recibía palmadas de cariño en el hombro y encantadoras sonrisas, por parte de la mujer.

- ¡Oh, estoy muy nerviosa!- declaró la señora Weasley, llevándose una mano al corazón- ¡Nunca me he sentido tan idiota en toda mi vida! Pobrecito mío, qué mal me he portado contigo. No deberías haberme dejado decir esas cosas- sonrió a Draco, quien no deseaba otra cosa que alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Entonces, dejó una mano sobre su hombro- Hijo mío, tienes que decirme qué te enamoró de mi hija. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saberlo.

Draco musitó algo incomprensible, alarmándose ante la posibilidad de tener un cara a cara con la madre de Ginny. La señora Weasley lo sonrió y condujo hasta una silla, aunque Ginny nunca supo qué mentiras habría ideado el rubio para contentar a su madre, pues, al momento, sintió que alguien le daba una palmada en la espalda, distrayéndola de la peculiar pareja. Al girarse, descubrió que su padre la miraba y no pudo sino sonreír, lanzándose a sus brazos sin pesarlo y dándole un enorme abrazo.

- Oh, papá, te he echado mucho de menos este mes- susurró Ginny en su pecho, deleitándose con con el viejo aroma de su hogar en su ropa. Era un olor muy propio de él, que sólo el recordaba a él, puesto que tenía un toque de olor a quemado, posiblemente por investigar los objetos muggles, acompañado del picante aroma de su colonia.

Después de abrazarla con ternura, el señor Weasley la apartó de sí para mirarla con una amplia sonrisa paternal.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Ginny. Tu madre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti y, la verdad, la carta que escribiste nos dejó los pelos de punta. Ya estábamos pensando que te habían obligado a casarte, o algo peor...

Ginny apartó las lágrimas que se le habían formado en los ojos y sonrió.

- Lo siento. Ya me conocéis; siempre hago un drama de cualquier cosa.

Arthur frunció el ceño y le levantó la barbilla, para verla mejor. Sus gentiles ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, incitándola a encararlo. Ginny no podía apartar la vista.

- ¿De verdad eres feliz con este compromiso, Ginny?- preguntó con calma.

La chica iba a asentir, tal y como debía, pero, por algún motivo, dudó por unos instantes. Era muy difícil mentir a su padre y una parte de ella deseaba contarle la verdad. Le gustaba tan poco la inminente boda como la proposición que Draco le había hecho, así que se engañaría a sí misma si dijera que estaba realmente contenta. No tenía ninguna gana de casarse con Draco y estaba montando aquella actuación simplemente porque ya se había resignado.

Sus ojos se clavaron instintivamente sobre Draco, como si deseara encontrar en él las palabras que buscaba para contestar a su padre, sin tener que mentirle totalmente. Su madre seguía hablando tan rápido como antes y Ginny pudo observar que Draco se irritaba cada vez más. Sus ojos grises reflejaban el pánico que sentía y su falsa sonrisa fue ensanchándose cada vez más, hasta parecer más una mueca que una sonrisa. Era muy divertido verle fuera de lugar y, por un segundo, Ginny se echó a reír mientras veía la respuesta que ofrecía a una pregunta de su madre.

- Ya veo...- comentó Arthur, esgrimiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

Ginny miró a su padre dubitativa; apenas había hablado y estaba segura de que nada de lo que había dicho había respondido a su pregunta.

- Da igual- añadió con otra sonrisa, mucho más grande que la anterior- Estoy seguro de que serás muy feliz con el joven Malfoy.

Ginny frunció el ceño, no demasiado convencida por lo que acababa de decir su padre, pero antes de poder preguntar, Narcissa Malfoy se acercó y se les unió. Su sonrisa mostraba claramente que la ira que sentía hacia ellos se había dulcificado, habiendo comprobado que ni los Weasley ni su hijo destruirían finalmente sus planes.

- Su mujer parece muy contenta con mi hijo- remarcó, en un divertido tono de voz- Aunque temo no poder decir lo mismo de él. No está acostumbrado a tanta charla.

Los dos Weasley se giraron hacia donde Draco y Molly se encontraban hablando íntimamente, tal vez demasiado para Draco, sentados en uno de los sofás y Ginny tuvo que hacer increíbles esfuerzos por no echarse a reír. Aparentemente, la señora Weasley le estaba contando a Draco su historia de amor con el padre de Ginny. Su mano estaba posada sobre el brazo de Draco y suspiraba a menudo. Incluso Draco miraba a veces la mano de reojo, con cierto recelo, antes de lanzar miradas incómodas a la pelirroja que lo tenía capturado. No podían formar un cuadro más pintoresco; ella, con sus románticos suspiros y sonrisas y él, con su pose estirada y bastante tenso.

- Será mejor que lo rescate- dijo Ginny con una mueca, disculpándose ante su padre y Narcissa por tener que ir a salvar a su futuro marido de las garras de su madre. Estaba claro que Draco lo necesitaba- Deja de acaparar a mi prometido, mamá- la acusó Ginny de broma- Si no te conociera mejor diría que eres tú la que quiere casarse con él.

La señora Weasley rió sonoramente y negó aquella idea, no sin antes pellizcar la mejilla de Draco y confesar que, de ser mucho más joven, le habría quitado el puesto a su hija conquistándolo, pues no había duda de que era extremadamente guapo. Draco miró a la señora Weasley con incredulidad, sonrojándose ligeramente, aunque la mujer se limitó a pellizcarlo de nuevo y disculparse, antes de reunirse con Arthur y Narcissa.

Sonriéndose por lo bajo, Ginny se sentó junto a Draco, mirándolo con cierta burla en sus ojos.

- Deberías verte la cara ahora mismo. Es muy divertida.

Él cerró la boca y trató de recuperar la compostura, a pesar de que sus mejillas siguieran igual de sonrosadas.

- ¿Cómo estarías tú si el padre de tu prometido flirtease contigo?- preguntó, logrando que Ginny echase una carcajada.

- Sería bastante molesto, pero no creo que Lucius intentase ligar conmigo.

La boca de Draco se torció, esgrimiendo una pequeña y reluciente sonrisa. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ella misma al verlo.

- Y bien- continuó ella, cambiando radicalmente de tono de voz después de haber conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa- ¿qué hacemos ahora que hemos conseguido convencer a mis padres de que estamos totalmente enamorados el uno del otro?

- Qué manera tan encantadora de decirlo- comentó él sonriendo, antes de mostrar cierta sorpresa- Esto fue idea tuya, así que tú dirás. Yo sólo he hecho lo que tú me dijiste.

Ginny se mordió el labio y empezó a juguetear con uno de los rizos que caían sobre su hombro.

- Para serte sincera, nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos- Draco la miró, pero Ginny sólo levantó las manos, rindiéndose- Oye, nunca dije que lo tuviera todo planeado. Sólo me imaginé una solución para calmarlos y evitar que nos obligasen a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, pero esperaba que tú también hubieses pensado en algo que hacer a partir de ahora. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero pasarme toda la vida fingiendo que estoy enamorada de ti.

- No puede haber nada peor- reafirmó Draco, dando la impresión de que la simple idea lo enfermaba, algo que molestó bastante a Ginny; tal vez no quisiera que Draco la amase, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar aquellas palabras.

- Vale- contestó ella tranquilamente, decidida a no contestar a su comentario- Pues tenemos que pensar en lo que haremos de ahora en adelante. Mis padres tendrán que seguir creyendo que nos queremos al menos hasta la boda y creo que tienen la intención de quedarse en Londres hasta entonces. Eso significa que...

- Genial- la interrumpió Draco, en un tono bastante irónico- Seguro que serán unos días maravillosos.

- Eso significa que tendremos que seguir con nuestro teatro hasta la boda- concluyó ella, ignorando el sarcástico comentario del chico.

- ¿Por qué tengo la horrible sensación de que voy a lamentar todo esto?- preguntó el rubio a la nada- Nunca debía haber pensado que tenías sentido común para hacer las cosas. He sido un completo idiota por pensar que tu gran idea de fingir que estoy enamorado de ti sería todo un éxito.

Ginny levantó las manos, totalmente frustrada. Era imposible. No sólo no podían tener una conversación civilizada sino que, lo que era peor, estaba empezando a pasárselo bien con él. ¡Pero, para variar, tenía que estropearlo todo!

- ¡Bien! ¡Quéjate cuanto quieras, pero no esperas que ceda en absoluto! Por si no lo recuerdas, Malfoy, fuiste tú quien se dejó engañar por tu madre para pedirme en matrimonio. Todo esto es culpa tuya, pero como no te has dado cuenta, voy a lavarme las manos en este asunto y dejar que lidies tú solito con mis padres.

Draco se alarmó seriamente al escuchar aquellas palabras y la miró con desconfianza por un momento, como intentando averiguar si hablaba en serio o no. Finalmente, decidió que bromeaba.

- No tienes que tomarte a pecho todo lo que digo, ¿sabes? No voy a acabar con nuestra actuación ahora. Tal sólo quiero saber qué esperas que haga- la miró con sospecha- Puedo fingir que estoy enamorado de ti, pero me niego a acompañarte a todos lados por mucho que tus padres anden cerca y, por supuesto, me niego en rotundo a besarte.

Ginny no supo por qué se sonrojó al escuchar a Draco hablar de besos, pero pudo sentir perfectamente el calor subiendo a sus mejillas con rapidez. Tan sólo deseó que no se notara demasiado.

- Tampoco tenemos que llegar a ese punto...- repuso ella, algo molesta, intentado recuperar la compostura de nuevo- Estoy segura de que se quedarán satisfechos con ver que te portas bien conmigo.

- Por Merlín, Weasley, ¿te estás sonrojando?- preguntó Draco bruscamente, mirándola con incredulidad y diversión. No tenía ni idea de qué habría podido sonrojarla tanto, pero sí podía comprobar que sus dudas al respecto sólo aumentaban su vergüenza, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

Maldiciendo mentalmente a sus carrillos por esa tendencia que tenían de ponerse rojos a cada momento, Ginny se los tapó con las manos.

- ¡No!- contestó, desafiante, aunque pudiera sentir su cara ardiendo. Tenía muy mala suerte.

Draco se rió, logrando que Ginny se sonrojara y enfadara mucho más, antes de lanzarle una mirada burlona, llena de arrogancia.

- Sí, claro que sí.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con odio.

- Bueno, ¿y qué?- soltó de pronto- Puedo sonrojarme si quiero, eso no significa nada. Las chicas están todo el tiempo sonrojándose.

Ginny observó cómo Draco levantaba la ceja, furioso, y dejaba escapar un bufido de irritación. Era increíblemente molesto en muchas ocasiones e, incapaz de de encarar semejante expresión, la pelirroja se giró sobre su asiento y permaneció mirando la pared. De alguna manera había conseguido sacarle de sus casillas, algo que la chica detestaba. Si no fuera tan insufrible seguramente pudiera llevar adelante su matrimonio. Después de todo, durante un momento había conseguido cambiar sus ideas respecto a él, pero una vez más le había demostrado que era un idiota insoportable y no le aguantaba.

Draco empezó a reírse suavemente.

- ¿Ahora vas a comportarte como una damisela de orgullo herido conmigo?

Puesto que Ginny no dijo nada, sino que parecía seguir mirando la pared durante mucho más tiempo, Draco puso su mano sobre su hombre y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de por qué se ponía así ante un tema tan trivial como sonrojarse, pero Ginny ni era práctica ni jamás admitiría haberse comportado como una idiota.

- Weasley- dijo él en una suave voz, manteniéndole la mirada- No sé por qué te has sonrojado y, la verdad, tampoco es que quiera saberlo. Ya he tenido bastante escuchando las fantasías de mil mujeres y no quiero escuchar las tuyas también. En cualquier caso, si no dejas de parecer una borde tus padres sospecharán y todo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora desaparecerá.

- No tengo fantasías contigo- repuso ella entre dientes, apartándose rudamente la amno de su hombro- y si no quieres que sea tan borde deja de comportarte como un cerdo insoportable.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Yo no he sido el que se ha estado comportando como un imbécil!¡Por Merlín, actúas como si yo fuera un monstruo por haberte preguntado por qué te sonrojas y, hasta ahora, lo único que he hecho ha sido respetarte!

- ¿Respetarme?- preguntó Ginny, dejando escapar la risa- ¿Así llamas a la forma en que me tratas? ¿Respeto?

- ¡Claro que sí, porque te he estado tratando con más respeto del que te mereces!- respondió de repente, mirándola con dureza- Deberías darme las gracias por el puto respeto que te tengo y por haberte tratado como ningún hombre habría hecho. No me he metido en tu habitación para gritarte durante los dos días siguientes a mi proposición. Tampoco te he tocado ni besado, ni por supuesto te he pegado por tus comentarios fuera de lugar, a diferencia de lo que habrían hecho muchos que conozco. Has tenido muchísima suerte conmigo, Weasley, mucha más de la que muchas mujeres podrán tener nunca en tu misma situación.

Ginny no pudo afrontar la penetrante mirada gris durante más tiempo, así que bajó la vista hasta su regazo. Tenía unas profundas ganas de llorar. Tal vez fuera porque, por primera vez, había visto que sus palabras eran ciertas o tal vez fuera porque, por primera vez, tenía razón al enfadarse con ella. No podía responderle ni había manera de justificar sus acciones; la había derrotado de todas las maneras posibles.

- Lo siento- murmuró en un incomprensible tono de voz, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Se sentía como una niña avergonzada y ni el hermoso vestido ni las joyas podían esconder esa apariencia infantil que tenía. Aquello sólo mostraba cuánto le había herido la reprimenda.

Draco se limitó a emitir un suspiro exasperado y apartar la vista.

- Olvídalo.

Ginny sintió cómo su estómago se encogía al escuchar aquellas palabras y, al momento, giró la vista hacia Draco, en busca de algún gesto familiar. Sin embargo, tan sólo podía ver su perfil y no le gustaba demasiado aquella imagen; tal sólo al percibir lo tensa que estaba su mandíbula, dedujo que estaba muy enfadado con ella. Era terrible y no sólo por la regañina que había recibido, sino también porque había descubierto que odiaba que él estuviera realmente molesto con ella. Lo soportaba siendo arrogante y sarcástico, porque podía contestar a sus comentarios, pero aquella ira tan digna era demasiado como para encararla. Aquello la enfrió y le hizo sentirse más idiota que en toda su vida. No le gustaba nada todo eso y sólo soñaba con que las cosas dieran marcha atrás, pues ya estaban bastante difíciles entre ambos como para empeorarlas aún más.

No obstante, Ginny sabía que aquello no era sólo culpa suya. Si él no la llevara siempre hasta el límite, ella no estaría tan a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Ciertamente, la había respetado, había que admitirlo, pero no se había portado «bien» con ella. Sabía cómo ponerla de los nervios y aquella situación sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. Aún así, Ginny sabía que se había comportado como una idiota y sabía que le tocaba a ella arreglar las cosas. Se había equivocado y, por mucho que le costara a su orgullo admitirlo, no volvería a estar bien hasta que él la hubiese perdonado. No podía soportar que estuviera enfadado y ofendido por su culpa.

- Draco.

- ¿Qué?- soltó de repente, volviendo la cara para mirarla.

Ginny agachó la vista por la dureza de su mirada, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo en un suave tono de voz- Sé que me has tratado con mucho respeto y sé que yo no te lo he puesto nada fácil. Me he portado como una imbécil y sé que tú eres tan inocente como yo en todo este asunto- Ginny rozó la mano del chico con la suya, haciendo que el rostro de Draco pasara de la ira a la sorpresa- ¿Puedes perdonar quesea tan inmadura?

El chico la miró en completo silencio, habiendo perdido totalmente las palabras. Sus ojos bajaron hacia la mano que tenía puesta sobre la suya, aunque rápidamente volvieron a clavarse en su mirada marrón. Ginny se alivió al descubrir que la dureza que tanto temía había desaparecido; ya sólo parecía sorprendido y algo confundido.

Draco frunció el ceño por un momento y asintió con la cabeza. Ginny sonrió, pero antes de poder añadir nada más, Narcissa les interrumpió preguntándoles si tenían pensado volver al comedor en algún momento. Aún había invitados esperando y, si aún sentían algún respeto hacia ellos, debían ir obligatoriamente y cuanto antes, para evitar que los cotilleos empezasen.

Ginny giró la vista y emitió un profundo suspiro.

- Veo que no tenemos elección aunque, la verdad, no me apetece nada ver a todas esas arpías ahora mismo.

Draco se rió entre dientes, consiguiendo que Ginny se alegrara.

- ¿Cómo las has llamado?- preguntó con curiosidad y diversión. Era como si su discusión nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

- «Arpías». Es la única palabra que me viene a la cabeza cuando las miro.

- Parece que le has cogido el gusto a ponerle apodos a la gente. Aún procuro olvidar el que me pusiste en el colegio.

Ginny dejó que una sonora risa se le escapara, aunque no pudo evitar continuar. Poco después, tuvo que ayudarse de sus manos para recuperar la respiración y, una vez logrado, tan sólo se le quedó mirando y sonriéndolo.

- ¡Ya casi lo había olvidado! Me sorprende que aún lo recuerdes.

- Uno no olvida tan fácilmente que se le llame «terrier»- contestó él, con una mueca- Puedo asegurarte que me heriste profundamente el ego.

- Entonces tal vez te hiciera un favor- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Ginevra, Draco, ¿qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó Narcissa, algo escandalizada por que no la hubieran obedecido al instante. Los padres de Ginny se habían marchado de la habitación, quedando sólo ellos dos, pero tampoco se habían dado cuenta de eso.

- Ups- murmuró Ginny, levantándose al instante. Entonces le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa a Draco, antes de mirarlo fijamente- ¿Vienes?

Él la miró por un momento, sonriendo complacido a su vez, antes de levantarse y acercarse a ella.

- Supongo que no me queda otra. A mi madre le dará algo como nos quedemos aquí durante más tiempo.

- Por mucho que me guste tu madre, Draco- comentó ella, tomándole del brazo- la verdad es que me sobrepasa que siempre espere que todo el mundo haga lo que ella dice.

- ¿En serio? Yo creía que todas las mujeres eráis así- dijo inocentemente, ganándose un pequeño golpe en su brazo.

Narcissa se giró y los miró con frialdad, cortando cualquier otra conversación o discusión, por muy cortas que fueran, que hubieran podido tener. No estaba para nada contenta con su actitud, pues esperaba que la pareja fuera tan fría y cautelosa como ella; sin embargo, Ginny dudaba seriamente que pudiera conseguir algo así.

- Jamás me he encontrado con unos niños tan desobedientes como vosotros- les regañó- ¿Queréis convertiros en el principal tema de cotilleo de la gente?

Ginny y Draco compartieron una tímida sonrisa, sabiendo que ambos pensaban lo mismo acerca de Narcissa, mientras la acompañaban camino del comedor. Todos los presentes se giraron para mirarlos nada más entrar, consiguiendo que Ginny temblara de pánico, pues sabía que prácticamente todas las miradas eran de odio. Nunca se había encontrado con ese tipo de miradas en su vida; excluyendo las de su prometido, claro.

Draco se le acercó gentilmente, murmurándole algo al oído.

- Ignóralos. Pronto se cansarán de mirarnos.

Sin embargo, las miradas sólo se intensificaron después de aquello. A ojos delas mujeres, Draco le había dicho algo romántico, aunque Ginny sólo pudo sonreírse ante aquella idea. Seguramente, el día que Draco hiciera eso no sería él mismo.

Draco le soltó el brazo y le ofreció un asiento a la pelirroja. Ginny se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, lo que despertó más miradas de odio entre los invitados, y se sentó junto a su madre. Draco se acomodó junto a ella, mientras Narcissa presidía la mesa. Algunos invitados empezaron a murmurar, pero la mujer los localizó rápidamente y consiguió callarlos con una penetrante mirada.

- Queridos amigos- comentó Narcissa en un tono muy amigable, aunque sus ojos fueran bien distintos- En virtud de los últimos sucesos ocurridos, tal vez crean que mi hijo y su prometida no están felices con su compromiso. Pues bien, me gustaría desmentir eso de inmediato; una carta ofreció una información que confundió a los señores Weasley, pero todo se ha solucionado y puedo garantizarles que la boda se llevará a cabo.

La señora Weasley sonrió a Draco, quien le respondió con el mismo gesto con valor, y empezó a hablarle a su marido. Aquella muestra de amistad despertó aún más la curiosidad de la gente, y rápidamente los pura-sangre retomaron sus cuchicheos en pequeños grupos, aunque más tranquilamente. Ginny no tenía ninguna duda de que ella y Draco eran el centro de esas conversaciones.

Daphne Greengrass empezó a reírse de pronto. Ginny se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes, puesto que la rubia se encontraba justo enfrente de ella.

- Tengo que contarle todo esto a Alexia cuanto antes- exclamó Daphne, con una pérfida sonrisa- Se va a poner muy celosa cuando lo sepa.

Todo el mundo sentado a su alrededor se quedó mirando, pero la despampanante damisela se limitó a colocarse el pelo detrás de los hombros y pestañear a Ginny.

- Nos has herido en lo más profundo del corazón, Weasley, pero no te culpo por ello. Además, es hora de que la snob francesa se dé cuenta de que no todo el mundo está enamorado de ella.

Blaise Zabini giró la vista.

- Seguro que la única que puede creérselo eres tú, Daphne, ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto- repuso ella cándidamente- Soy la única rubia que puede permitirse creer algo así.

Ginny se limitó a pestañear. En cuanto a los hombres presentes, parecían estar acostumbrados a esos comentarios, pues ninguno se inmutó.

- Me alegra que seas pelirroja- continuó Daphne, mirando a Ginny con atención- Además, te odiaría si fueras demasiado guapa, pero por suerte no lo eres- entonces asintió la cabeza, para sí misma- Sí, he decidido que te tomaré bajo mi protección. Estoy segura de que seremos las mejores amigas del mundo.

Una vez más, Ginny fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Entonces miró a Draco, buscando algún tipo de explicación.

- ¿Está hablando en serio?- preguntó en un susurro, sin llegar a creérselo. No había nadie en el mundo que cambiara de humor tan rápidamente.

- Creo que Daphne se ha dado cuenta de que no le conviene nada odiarte- contestó él, medio sonriendo- así que creo que está hablando bastante en serio.

Ginny volvió la vista hacia la sonriente rubia, algo desconcertada.

- Eh... gracias, supongo.

Daphne se rió tontamente.

- Me imagino que me odiarás por cómo te traté al principio, pero no te preocupes más por eso, cariño; ahora estás con nosotros. Sólo un idiota te trataría mal ahora que estás prometida con Draco.

- Qué suerte tengo, entonces- ironizó Ginny, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación.

Daphne no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo de las palabras de la pelirroja, pero Armande sí, pues casi se ahogó bebiendo de su vaso. Entonces Draco lo miró con exasperación.

- Compórtate con educación, primo- comentó secamente, igual que Ginny, logrando que Armande se disculpara.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sin más altercados. Cuando Ginny consiguió tirarse en la cama, muriéndose de cansancio, descubrió que Narcissa no le había mentido; estar con Draco tenía muchos beneficios. Tal y como había comprobado aquella noche, ya sólo unas pocas mujeres se mantenían agresivas con ella y los hombres estaban más dispuestos a hablarle que antes. Estaban todos deseando saber cómo había conseguido que Draco la eligiera, así que la pelirroja se convirtió en el centro de atención durante el resto de la velada. Y mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado.

Ginny se quedó mirando la oscuridad de su habitación. Aún había muchas cosas que resolver. Gracias a Daphne había descubierto que Julian se había marchado hacía tres días a Italia y no parecía tener intención de volver pronto. La pelirroja sabía que aún sentía algo por él, pero se alegra por tenerlo lejos de ella; temía que, de seguir cerca, no pudiera seguir con su vida.

Suspirando, Ginny cerró los ojos. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Jamás se había imaginado, al llegar a Londres para presentarse en sociedad, que acabaría prometida con Draco Malfoy. ¿Y quién sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación? Al menos, la chica se consoló pensando en que sus padres estaban felices y que ella y Draco empezaban a entenderse al fin. Tal vez las cosas no fueran tan mal, después de todo.

- Supongo que tendré que esperar y ver qué pasa.

**Próximo capítulo: Altibajos**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal? Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno, creo que este cap ha marcado un poco el final de la "introducción", si puede llamarse así, y el principio de la segunda parte de la historia. Imagino que, aunque parece que Draco y Ginny se van entendiendo, aún les falta mucho para enamorarse, sobre todo después de los comentarios que se lanzan mutuamente... pero bueno, cuanto más tarden mejor! Más suspense! XD. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué va el próximo capítulo, aunque espero que no se casen ya porque me gustaría ver antes las reacciones de los demás más detenidamente (sobre todo la de Alexia... le hará algo a Ginny?). En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Mimesis**: Hola! Bueno, hubiera sido divertido de ver, aunque ya parece que Molly ha empezado a aceptar a Draco. En cuanto al señor Weasley, parece que ha "visto" algo que ni siquiera Draco y Ginny han podido ver, pero bueno, esperemos que se den cuenta pronto! Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: Hola! Pues bueno, ya parece que los Weasley empiezan a aceptar la situación o la han aceptado por completo XD. Y Ginny... bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar a que la acepte de verdad; es decir, que se enamore! Y, teniendo en cuenta las discusiones que siguen teniendo los dos, creo que aún les queda bastante... pero bueno, esperaremos pacientemente! Un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Sí, está claro que Draco está empezando a sentir algo por ella! Aunque la verdad es que Ginny no se lo está poniendo nada fácil, incluso diría que, como siga así, conseguirá que se lamente de haberla escogido a ella. Yo también tengo ganas de ver la convivencia, pero no sé cuántos capítulos quedarán para que se casen... pocos, me imagino. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Muchas gracias por el revew! La verdad es que este capítulo no ha estado demasiado interesante, pero el que viene tendrá más cosas, seguro! Un beso!_

_**Lucía**: hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo! La verdad es que tienes razón, parece que poco a poco van conectando... aunque les falta bastante todavía! Espero ver qué tiene pesado hacer Alexia, porque no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados como si nada. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho, aunque tampoco haya pasado gran cosa, y también espero no tardar con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Adrikari**: hola! Jajaja, la verdad es que creo que muchos nos imaginábamos esa escena; pero bueno, parece que por fin ha aceptado el "amor" que se tiene Draco y Ginny. Espero no tardar con el próximo cap. Un beso!_


	13. Capítulo 13: Altibajos

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 13: Altibajos**

Los días siguientes, Ginny mantuvo una inusual sonrisa en su rostro. Por primera vez había conseguido dormir bien durante la noche, los indeseables invitados se habían marchado ya, aunque Ginny hubiese tenido que aceptar invitaciones a fiestas de casi todas las «arpías snobs» que conocía, incluyendo a Daphne, Pansy y Celestia y Alexia no había intentado molestarla. Tal vez le debiera todo aquello a Daphne, pues la altiva damisela se había ocupado de informar personalmente a Alexia de que no había manera de frenar aquella boda y que incluso Draco había admitido públicamente estar enamorado de Ginny. A Alexia le había molestado tanto aquella información que había sido incapaz de dirigirle la palabra a Ginny. En su lugar, se había puesto totalmente roja de rabia, tanto que parecía que fuese a explotar.

Totalmente complacida por su victoria ante Alexia, Ginny había incluso aceptado quedarse en la Mansión Malfoy sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Sus padres también aceptaron quedarse hasta el día de la boda, aunque todos decidieron que era mejor no decirle nada a Lucius de los nuevos invitados hasta el día señalado. Aquello no molestó a Ginny en absoluto, pues no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con Lucius, aunque sí la incomodó la visita de su madrina aquella tarde. Un almuerzo con Celia sólo podía acabar de una manera; siendo un desastre, pero ya no tenía excusas para seguir aplazándolo. Después de todo, Ginny le debía un montón a Celia y debía agradecérselo de alguna manera, aunque no le apeteciera nada.

Armande sintió el cambio de humor de la chica, así que decidió volver a hacerla reír de su propia mano. Consiguió exitosamente que olvidara todo lo sucedido durante el ominoso almuerzo, aunque era raro no prestar atención a su enérgico discurso acerca de todas las veces que había visitado la Mansión Malfoy. Había una que le gustaba especialmente, en la que un Draco de nueve años y un Armande de siete robaron una escoba y decidieron dar una vuelta por la mansión. Sin embargo, Draco no dominaba aún el vuelo, así que ambos chicos acabaron estrellándose contra la torre del ala oeste. El golpe habría sido mucho peor y mucho más doloroso si sus abrigos no se hubieran enganchado en una de las aspas. Armande se rió a carcajadas al recordar que los dos estuvieron colgados durante al menos dos horas hasta que uno de los elfos domésticos los encontró y bajó de allí. Al bajar, ambos recibieron un tirón de orejas de Narcissa como recibimiento y una reprimenda que los desanimó bastante.

- Aunque- confesó Armande, con una sonrisilla- las regañinas de la tía Cissy no son nada comparadas con las del tío Lucius. Conocemos su bastón mejor que nadie, entre otras cosas porque Alexia siempre se chivaba de nosotros por no querer jugar con ella. Era una estúpida y siempre estaba llorando.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque Narcissa acabó pronto con la conversación que ofrecía Armande, quien le ordenó que dejara de aburrir a Ginevra con historias infantiles y que, en su lugar, se dedicara a animar a su hermana. Alexia ya tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que casarse con Draco era un imposible y el melodrama que había montado era demasiado para una joven de su edad.

Armande accedió acertadamente a las órdenes de su tía, así que Ginny se quedó sola una vez más. Sin embargo, las anécdotas del chico había surtido efecto; una vez más, la chica se sentía mucho mejor. Incluso Draco no la había molestado en todo el día, aunque no estaba muy segura de cuánto duraría aquella tregua. El chico se había portado muy bien con ella, ofreciéndole incluso un ramo de flores silvestres. No obstante, la pelirroja descubrió poco después que Draco había cogido esas flores para alimentar a su caballo y no había sido hasta un poco después que había pensado en ofrecérselas, para consolidar así su supuesto amor por ella. A Ginny le decepcionó bastante descubrir la verdad, pero las flores eran bonitas igualmente y, a fin de cuentas, venían de él.

Saber que él tuviera un caballo le hacía aún más feliz. Ginny nunca había tenido o conducido uno, puesto que eran muy caros y difíciles de mantener en el Mundo de los Magos, entre otras cosas por la invención de escobas, trasladores y hechizos de desaparición. Sin embargo, los Malfoy aún conservaban unos cuantos sementales y yeguas en sus establos. Ginny aprendió rápidamente que muchos pura-sangre de la nobleza tenían caballos, pues se consideraba más digno ir en esos animales que en escoba. A Ginny tampoco le importaba demasiado aquella basura, pero le excitaba mucho saber que podría manejar uno, así que, ante todo le preguntó a Draco si podría montar en el suyo. El rubio se negó a que montara en el suyo propio, pero le permitió acompañarlo mientras lo hacía. Armande escuchó la conversación y se animó también, así que el trío se dirigió a los establos. Alexia, por su parte, prefirió quedarse enfadada en su cuarto, algo que no molestó a ninguno de los tres.

Ginny tenía muchas ganas de ver el caballo de Draco, pero, una vez en los establos, se alegró de que su prometido no le hubiera permitido montar al enérgico y gris semental. El animal era enorme y bastante imponente. La miraba con desconfianza a través de sus negros ojos, como si le hubiera causado una mala impresión, antes de agitar su cabeza como desafío. Ginny observó asustada cómo el caballo levantaba las patas delanteras, impidiéndole que se acercara más, y la chica decidió echarse atrás sabiamente. Mientras, Armande dejó escapar una risita.

- Has hecho bien. Al caballo de Draco le gustan tan poco los desconocidos como a él. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso- comentó en voz alta, ganándose una mirada de su primo- sólo le gustas tú. Es increíble lo mucho que os parecéis.

Draco se limitó a sonreír, mientras acariciaba el morro del animal.

- Eso es porque tiene buen gusto. ¿A que sí, Ulises?

- ¿Ulises?- preguntó Ginny, mirándoles a los dos con curiosidad.

- Draco puso a su caballo Ulises en honor al héroe griego. ¿Sabes quién es? El que tuvo la idea de crear el caballo de Troya. Se supone que era muy listo, o eso dicen- explicó Armande, con una sonrisa.

Ginny recordó vagamente lo que había leído en su infancia, acerca de los griegos y el caballo de Troya, aunque nunca le habían interesado particularmente esos mitos. Le gustaba más aprender hechizos y pociones, aunque no pudiera utilizar una varita. Los magos, sin embargo, daban bastante importancia a esa clase de educación básica para los pequeños; particularmente, sentían especial predilección por las leyendas griegas y romanas, pues consideraban que aquellos eventos del pasado jugaban un papel importante en la magia actual. Después de todo, en aquellos tiempos se consideraba que los dioses eran poderosísimos magos y brujas que habían usado sus poderes para controlar a los pobres muggles a su voluntad. A pesar de que el Acta de Protección Muggle rápidamente hubiera terminado con aquello, la poderosa influencia de los dioses pervivía en los mitos.

- Ah- consiguió musitar Ginny, sonriendo y asintiendo a la vez. Se trataba de la vieja táctica que se usaba normalmente cuando no se comprendía muy bien lo que acababa de escucharse. Ciertamente, aquello no llamaba para nada la atención de Ginny. El hecho de haber escuchado durante años a Hermione hablando de esos temas y no recordar nada en absoluto indicaba la mucha atención que había prestado a esas conversaciones.

- Naturalmente- continuó Armande, despertando a Ginny de su ensimismamiento- Ulises también era muy arrogante- una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro, mientras se griraba hacia su primo- Otra cosa que tienes en común con tu caballo, ¿no te parece?

Draco apartó la vista y continuó colocando el sillín sobre el caballo, que seguía tan altivo e imponente como antes. Según pensaba Ginny, con una sonrisa, Ulises hacía honor a su nombre en todo momento.

- ¿Y tu caballo cómo se llama?- preguntó Ginny a Armande esta vez, que estaba ocupado acariciando al animal marrón. No era tan impresionante como Ulises ni tan grande, pero era bonito de todas maneras. Sus ojos parecían más cálidos y tenía una raya blanca sobre la nariz.

- Se llama «Châtaigne»- contestó Draco con diversión, pensando en la ridícula elección que había hecho su primo en cuanto al nombre.

Ginny levantó una ceja, confundida.

- ¿Es francés? ¿Qué significa?

Draco echó una ojeada de casualidad al establo, con una sonrisa en sus labios que mostraba cierta burla hacia su primo.

- Típico de Armande poner un nombre banal y sin sentido.

- ¿Y qué significa?- repitió Ginny, sin saber la traducción del nombre y sin comprender el chiste del rubio.

- Significa «castaño». No es muy original, como ves- contestó Draco, señalando al animal.

Ginny rió y lanzó una mirada a Armande.

- Le queda muy bien.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y esgrimió una mueca infantil.

- ¿Y qué pasa? A Châtaigne le gusta su nombre, así que no hace falta buscarle otro sentido.

Riendo de nuevo, Ginny miró a Draco para ver cuál era su reacción, pero el rubio se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa fraternal hacia su primo. Resultaba chocante ver semejante cariño en el habitualmente serio rostro de su prometido y, por un momento, no pudo evitar embobarse mirándolo. Sus ojos de acero, tan fríos normalmente, eran mucho menos intimidatorios, lo que a su vez relajaba todas sus facciones. Su sonrisa no era ni irónica ni burlona, sino reservada y Ginny sólo pudo pensar que parecía muy agradable.

- Creo que Châtaigne tiene que dar las gracias de que no estuvieras más creativo ese día- ironizó Draco y Ginny observó con pena como desaparecía la suavidad de su rostro- Tal vez lo hubiera acabado llamando «Cheval».

Armande soltó una carcajada, pero Ginny no lo entendió de nuevo.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó la chica, abrumada por tanta palabra francesa.

- Significa «caballo»- contestó Draco, mirándola y sonriendo.

Ginny se quedó parada. ¿Cómo iba a ser ese nombre más original? Llamar a un caballo «Caballo» era estúpido. La chica no lo entendía, pero a juzgar por las risas de Armande y de Draco, estaba claro que había algo de gracioso.

- No lo entiendo- confesó la pelirroja, sintiéndose estúpida al ver a los primos divirtiéndose por el chiste.

- Mi primo cree que cuanto más obvio sea un nombre o una cosa, más original es- explicó Draco con sorna, sonriendo- Así que, para él llamar a su caballo «Caballo» sería mucho más creativo que... no sé... que llamarlo como un gran mago, por ejemplo.

Armande se subió a su caballo y contestó a Draco.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? No todos somos tan aburridos y cultos como tú. A algunos no nos importa la gente del pasado y preferimos llamar a nuestros animales por cosas importantes, como su color o su raza.

- Lo que tú digas, Armande- contestó Draco, asintiendo. Entonces miró a Ginny e, ignorando por completo las quejas de su primo, le indicó con la mano que se le acercara- Vas a montar este caballo.

Ginny tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un chillido infantil cuando vio el caballo que el rubio le ofrecía. La yegua blanca era, tal vez, uno de los callaos más bonitos que hubiera en el establo y su color puro le recordaba a la fría nieve. La pelirroja alzó la mano y empezó a acariciar la suave melena, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aniñada.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Winter. Es la yegua de mi madre.

- ¡Pero no puedo montar la yegua de tu madre!- exclamó Ginny, apartando la mano. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido tocar al caballo de Narcissa, por muy bonito que fuese.

Draco acalló sus protestas con un movimiento de la mano.

- No te preocupes por eso, hace mucho tiempo que no la monta- de pronto, se paró- ¿Alguna vez has montado a caballo?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, así que el rubio estuvo los diez minutos siguientes explicándole las normas básicas de montar a caballo, así como lo que debía y no debía de hacer. Ginny trató de recordar lo máximo posible, aunque se alivió bastante al ver la sonrisa de Draco, tal vez por la ansiosa expresión de la chica, y decirle que, si tenía algún problema, siempre podía preguntárselo a él.

- No voy a dejar que te rompas la cabeza, Weasley- dijo, con una mueca sentenciosa.

Ginny no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor al escuchar eso, sobre todo por la sonrisa del chico, pero no contestó, sino que se limitó a observar cómo Draco ensillaba la yegua.

- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó, mirándole con esos penetrantes y profundos ojos grises, después de haber preparado al animal.

Ginny asintió y dejó que el chico la ayudara a subirse. Trató de parecer lo más cómoda y segura posible en la silla, intentado olvidar la terrible idea de que se caería en cualquier momento. La chica empezó a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa ya sobre el animal; estaba mucho más alto de lo que parecía y, aunque ya hubiera volado en la escoba, era muy diferente, pues en este caso no era seguro que la yegua fuera a obedecerla. Los caballos eran animales con cerebro, no como las escobas, así que podrían perfectamente desobedecer.

Deduciendo que la chica estaba nerviosa, Draco sonrió y le aconsejó que dejara de asustarse tanto. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se irguió y recordó que los Gryffindor se caracterizaban por su valor. Aquello pareció divertir a Draco, pues contestó con burla.

- Entonces demuéstralo.

Ginny sostuvo las riendas con firmeza, mientras un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos almendrados.

- Claro que sí.

- ¡Vamos!- gritó Armande, impacientándose- No quiero pasar todo el día en el establo.

Draco asintió y movió su caballo. Ginny miró con celos la elegancia que desprendió el rubio al montarse y conseguir que el animal anduviera con un simple movimiento de las riendas, así que se prometió en ese mismo instante que mejoraría en equitación sólo para superarlo a él. Odiaba saber que era mejor que ella en algo, aunque Ginny también tuvo que admitir que bailaba y volaba mejor que ella. Ginny bufó; no podía asimilarlo. Tendría que practicar mucho más.

Después de que Draco ayudara a Ginny con las riendas de Winter, los tres salieron del establo y se dirigieron hacia la hierba. Armande quiso echar una carrera, pero Draco lo rechazó, alegando que Ginny tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. La chica lo agradeció interiormente, pues su orgullo seguramente le habría obligado a aceptar, si Draco no hubiese estado presente. Naturalmente, seguramente habría acabado con el cuello roto, pero le costaba muchísimo negarse a un desafío; después de todo, los Gryffindor se caracterizaban por su testarudez y orgullo, lo que significaba que rara vez sabían frenar ante algo que superaba sus dificultades.

Aún decepcionado y molesto con la idea de tener que ir al paso lento de Ginny, Armande se adelantó. Draco asintió y tanto él como Ginny observaron la alegre despedida del pequeño, antes de echar a correr con su caballo hacia las montañas. Ginny no podía creerse la velocidad que había cogido y sólo pudo mirarlo con respeto y aprensión. ¿Algún día podría hacer algo así?

Draco esperó a Ginny pacientemente, sabiendo que era su deber velar por su seguridad. De lo contrario, su madre lo mataría, siempre y cuando los señores Weasley no se le adelantasen. Por su parte, Ginny miraba con admiración las verdes montañas, que parecían cubiertas de una alfombra del mismo color, con pequeñas motas distintas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su excitación pronto supo que su valor de Gryffindor había desaparecido. Winter parecía muy contenta en aquel lugar y Ginny no opinaba lo contrario. Tal vez sería mejor volver a la casa; al menos, allí estaría a salvo.

Draco levantó una ceja mirándola, al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona empezaba a asomarse.

- ¿No me digas que te has rendido tan pronto? Fuiste tú la que quisiste montar a caballo, ¿recuerdas?

Ginny se sonrojó, pero al momento levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

- No me he rendido. Tan sólo estaba admirando la vista.

Draco levantó aún más la ceja, pero no contestó. En su lugar, alzó la cabeza con gracia y tendió una mano a Ginny para coger las riendas él mismo. Los ojos de la chica pasaron de su mano a las montañas; estaba luchando encarnizadamente contra sus nervios y se preguntaba si realmente podría hacerlo. Podía simplemente volver a la mansión, pero Draco la llamaría cobarde y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. No había otra solución; tenía que afrontar sus miedos y hacerlo.

Después de tomar aire, Ginny movió las riendas para incitar a Winter a andar, pero el animal no se movió ni un ápice. La yegua estaba más interesada en la hierba que pisaba que en hacer caso a Ginny y ni siquiera los gritos de amazona de la pelirroja consiguieron que el animal reaccionara.

Draco empezó a reírse para sí y Ginny sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. estaba segura de que su cara había adquirido el color de un tomate y, junto a su pelo, seguramente pareciera estar totalmente en llamas. Aquélla era una de las peores cosas de ser pelirroja.

- Vas a tener que echarle más ganas- comentó Draco vagamente, sin moverse de su sitio.

Ginny lo miró con rabia, antes de volver la vista hacia su temperamental equino.

- ¡Muévete!- gritó con fuerza, dándole a Winter una pequeña patada en el costado. Sin embargo, el animal echó la cabeza hacia atrás con irritación y echó a nadar hacia los establos. Ginny tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar por la rabia, no sólo de escuchar la risa de Draco, sino también de no saber controlar al caballo.

Draco acercó su caballo hacia la pelirroja y sonrió.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ginny frunció el ceño con disgusto, mientras intentaba controlar al animal.

- ¿Por qué me has dado esta yegua? Lo único que quiera hacer es volver al establo y comer.

Draco rió suavemente y cogió las riendas de la yegua. Winter, reconociendo las manos de un experto, se calmó y quedó en el sitio. La pelirroja se mordió la lengua por los celos aunque no dijo nada, pues tuvo que agradecer a Draco que hubiera tenido piedad de ella y la hubiera ayudado, antes de que las cosas empeorasen. En definitiva, aquél no era el mejor momento para ser orgulloso.

- Tienes muy poca confianza en ti misma- explicó Draco, aún sosteniendo las riendas- y, como ella puede sentirlo, no te escucha.

- ¡Confío en mí!- replicó Ginny, aunque sin demasiado convencimiento- Pero no he montado a caballo antes.

- Eso da igual- repuso él, con una sonrisa- Tú sólo relájate.

Ginny lo miró. Era muy difícil relajarse siendo objeto de burla, puesto que Ginny sabía perfectamente que Draco estaba pasándoselo en grande al ver que fracasaba como amazona. Si pudiera borrarle esa sonrisa de su cara...

- Tampoco hace falta que me mires así- se burló él.

- Tú sólo dime qué tengo que hacer para que se mueva- replicó Ginny, harta de sus burlas. Nunca se había imaginado ser tan mala en equitación y le irritaba bastante tener que aguantar, además, las insolentes muecas y sonrisas de su prometido.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron entonces con una luz especial y, de pronto, Ginny sintió una terrible sensación en su interior. La chica observó con miedo cómo el rubio soltaba las riendas y alzaba una mano.

- ¡Que no se te ocurra, Draco Malfoy!- tembló Ginny, gritando en un ansioso tono de voz al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

Draco esbozó aquella sonrisa infernal de nuevo y golpeó el trasero de Winter. Inmediatamente, la yegua relinchó ferozmente y echó a correr hacia las montañas, a tal velocidad que la tripa de la pelirroja empezó a darle vueltas. Sus manos sujetaban las riendas con fuerza y su melena ondeaba detrás de ella, mientras gritaba todos los insultos que sabía a su prometido.

- ¡No la sueltes!- gritó Draco con sorna, antes de reírse de la chica una vez más.

Ginny estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera puso pensar en algo ingenioso que responderle, limitándose a coger las riendas con fuerza, mientras las colinas se desdibujaban conforme avanzaba. Cuando empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se deslizaba por la silla, mareándose todavía más, la chica giró la cabeza hacia su sonriente prometido.

- ¡¡Haz que pareeee!!

Cuando el rubio observó que los pies de Ginny se movían sin sentido, dejó de reírse.

- Joder- murmuró para sí, echando rápidamente a correr tras ella, sobre sobre Ulises. Al ver que Ginny estaba cada vez más cerca del suelo, el rubio sintió que su corazón se encogía ante la posibilidad de que la chica se cayera. No sólo ería culpa suya, sino que además sería muy probable que muriera por romperse el cuello o por que Winter la aplastara y no podía dejar que eso pasara bajo ningún concepto.

- ¡Sujétate!- gritó él más seriamente, obligando a Ulises a acelerar para aproximarse a la salvaje yegua.

- ¡Eso intento!- contestó ella, antes de dejar escapar un grito ahogado mientras Winter giraba bruscamente, casi arrojándola.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo y ordenó a su caballo que fuera aún más rápidamente. Finalmente consiguió acercarse a Ginny y Winter e incluso logró asir las riendas de la yegua, pero ésta echó la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente e intentó cambiar de dirección. Draco puso rápidamente observar que Ginny estaba a punto de caerse, así que la sujetó al momento de la cadera para enderezarla.

- ¡Suelta las riendas!- ordenó el chico, soltando las suyas para sujetar a la pelirroja con ambas manos. La posición era bastante incómoda y sabía que no podría permanecer así durante mucho más tiempo.

- ¡¿Estás de broma?!- replicó Ginny- ¡Me caeré!

- ¡No! ¡Confía en mí, no te caerás!

Ginny se fijó en sus dubitativos ojos grises por un segundo, antes de cerrar los suyos y soltar las correas. Inmediatamente sintió que volaba, hasta que sintió que Draco la sentaba en la silla de Ulises, sintiendo un enorme alivio al saber que estaba segura en brazos del rubio. Ginny estaba en una posición bastante controvertida, porque parecía que estuviera abrazando a Draco, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y los brazos apretándole con fuerza. En aquel momento la chica no quería apartarse, por mucho que él fuera Draco Malfoy y que hubiera provocado todo aquello. Estaba a salvo entre sus brazos y ella temblaba, así que su cuerpo necesitaba cierta estabilidad en aquel momento.

Draco dejó que la joven se calmara sobre él y se centró en manejar las riendas de su caballo, quien redujo el paso hasta pararse. Winter se había alejado hacia las colinas y, suspirando, Draco deseó que regresara pronto. Le parecía estar dando una imagen bastante estúpida, pero no esperaba que Ginny fuera a asustarse tanto ni que Winter se asustase; la yegua se comportaba muy bien normalmente, pero estaba visto que Narcissa llevaba tanto tiempo sin montarla que su carácter había cambiado. Finalmente, Draco echó una ojeada a Ginny, que seguía abrazada a él.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Interiormente, Draco se preguntó si en algún momento pensaba soltarlo, pues empezaba a costarle respirar. Ginny tragó aire con dificultad, signo de que había estado llorando y, para suerte de Draco, la pelirroja lo soltó, después de haberlo manchado con sus lágrimas. De pronto lo miró, comos i tratara de acordarse e porqué estaba en esa situación y, al hacerlo, soltó un gemido y le golpeó en el pecho.

- ¡Podrías haberme matado!- gritó con furia, mirándole con odio, mientras respiraba con dificultad, dada la indignación y la ira que sentía.

- Lo siento- dijo él con sinceridad, sin ni siquiera intentar defenderse de su ataque- No tendría que haberlo hecho.

- ¡No, claro que no!- replicó Ginny con fuerza, totalmente enfadada- ¡Sabías que el caballo me asustaba! ¡Sabías que no sabía cómo montarlo y, aún así, estúpido insensible, quisiste reírte a mi costa aunque casi muriera!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento- contestó frustrado, empezando a perder la calma- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que te asustarías tanto o que Winter intentaría tirarte? ¡Por Merlín, te comportas como si verdad hubiese querido matarte!

- No me sorprendería viniendo de ti- contestó ella, mirándolo con dureza- Tal vez intentaras acabar con este matrimonio haciendo que me cayera del caballo.

- No digas tonterías- respondió Draco desesperadamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo- No te habría salvado de haber querido que murieras.

- Y yo no necesitaría que me hubieras salvado- le golpeó en el pecho- si no te hubieras comportado como un imbécil.

- ¡Era una broma!

- ¡Pues la broma por poco me mata!

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿qué más quieres?

Ginny apartó la vista, pero Draco le cogió el mentón y le obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. No obstante, la chica apartó la vista, obstinada.

- ¡No me toques!- soltó al momento, apartándole la mano de su cara. Él obedeció, aunque las distancias no aumentaron, pues ambos seguían compartiendo la silla del caballo.

- ¡Bien! ¡Compórtate como una imbécil si quieres, a mí me da igual!- sus ojos brillaban con especial frustración mientras la miraba- Ya me he disculpado, pero si no quieres entenderlo es tu problema. Merlín, debí de haber sabido que serías tan rencorosa y desagradecida como siempre.

Ginny contuvo la respiración, indignada.

- ¿Rencorosa y desagradecida? ¡Será una broma! ¡¿Después de haber sacrificado mi futuro por el estúpido deseo de tu madre y haberme tragado mi orgullo y resentimiento para que al menos podamos ser felices en este horrible matrimonio?! ¡Pensaba que podríamos llevarnos bien, pero veo que sigues siendo tan frío y egoísta como siempre; te encanta molestarme y sólo te has disculpado en este caso porque casi resulto herida! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que, de no haberme resbalado del caballo, estarías aún riéndote con esa estúpida risa tuya a mi costa!

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron por la ira que sentía, hasta convertirse en dos nubes tormentosas. En aquel momento sólo deseaba retorcerle el cuello e incluso sintió que sus manos se cerraban al pensarlo. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido, pero la actitud de Ginny no mejoraba la situación.

- Eso no es verdad- contestó en un grave tono de voz.

Ella bufó con sorna.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa vas a decir? Jamás admitirías que eres una mala persona.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron de rabia.

- Si yo fuera tú no diría una sola palabra más, Ginevra. estás cruzando una línea muy delgada.

Ginny levantó la barbilla, amenazante.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme?- sus ojos mostraban cierta burla, incluso desafío- Creía que habías dicho que me respetabas lo bastante como para no hacerlo.

De pronto, Draco le cogió de los hombros, encolerizado, y la miró, casi agitándola de la rabia que sentía. Ginny se asustó un poco al sentir la presión de sus dedos, pero era fuerte y estaba decidida a encararlo.

- ¿Respeto?- repitió, mientras sus ojos ardían de dolor y frustración- ¡Ni siquiera te lo mereces! Me has insultado más que nunca y no pienso quedarme aquí sentado viendo cómo me destrozas por una simple broma de la que ya me he disculpado!- el chico la agarró más fuertemente y Ginny estaba segura de que acabaría teniendo moratones, pero fue la expresión de sus ojos lo que finalmente la congeló- ¡Date prisa en crecer, Ginevra, porque si no acabaré perdiendo el poco respeto que me queda por ti y lo lamentarás!

Nada más soltarla, Ginny dirigió su mano instintivamente hacia sus temblorosos hombros, comprobando cuánto le dolían. Sus ojos mostraban todo su dolor mientras algo cálido se deslizaba por sus mejillas; la pelirroja apartó la lágrima con velocidad e impidió que salieran las demás. Las palabras de Draco le habían hecho mucho más daño que el apretón y detestaba que estuviera enfadado con ella. Se maldijo a sí misma por dejarse llevar por su temperamento y a él por llevarla hasta esos extremos. Ginny estaba muy asustada y decepcionada, aunque había sido todo por su culpa. A Ginny le resultaba bastante natural sacarlo de sus casillas pero, para no variar, había cruzado la línea y muy probablemente él la odiara.

Ginny tomó aire, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar. Era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que se había portado como una idiota, pero, aunque detestara que Draco estuviera enfadado con ella y aunque le frustrara haber estropeado las cosas, que habían empezado a ir bien, le resultaba imposible disculparse. Sólo quería alejarse de él. No soportaba estar cerca de él en aquel momento.

- Bájame del caballo- ordenó la pelirroja, sin mirarle a los ojos.

- No seas estúpida- replicó Draco fríamente- Estamos muy lejos y parece que va a llover.

Era cierto; se habían alejado bastante del establo y las nubes grises pronto se habían agrupado e invadido el cielo, dando la impresión de que llovería en cualquier momento.

Los labios de Ginny temblaron y las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí durante más tiempo! ¡Prefiero caminar sola a la mansión que estar contigo!

Nada más empujarlo con rudeza, Ginny se deslizó por la silla de montar hasta el suelo, manchándose los pies de barro. Draco trató de pararla sujetándola por el brazo, pero Ginny consiguió apartarlo y seguir adelante. De pronto, la chica sintió algo húmedo sobre su piel que no eran lágrimas, así que miró rápidamente al cielo, comprobando que las gotas de agua salían de las grises nubes. La pelirroja hizo una mueca, pensando en la suerte que estaba teniendo durante aquel día. Sin embargo, la lluvia era fina por el momento,así que Ginny pensó que tal vez pudiera llegar a la mansión antes de que la tormenta empeorara; sin embargo, con la suerte que estaba teniendo lo dudaba. nada más pensarlo, las gotas se agrandaron y aplastaron contra el suelo, para su desgracia, y Ginny se resignó cuando sintió que su vestido se empapaba.

Al escuchar el sonido de los cascos de un caballo, Ginny se giró y vio a Draco montado en Ulises acercándose. Al momento, ella echó a andar más rápidamente.

- ¡Lárgate, Malfoy! ¡No pienso volver contigo!

- ¿Y quién dice que tengas elección?- comentó con frialdad, acercándose- Si crees que voy a dejar que camines bajo esta lluvia y que enfermes, lo llevas claro.

- ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! ¡Aún no te pertenezco!

- Deja de montar el numerito y sube al caballo- replicó él, girando la vista.

Ginny se paró en seco, intensificando el «numerito» del que se había quejado el rubio.

- ¡He dicho que no!

Suspirando de exasperación, Draco se acercó aún más a ella y la aupó al caballo. Ginny trató por todos los medios de separarse de él, pero la tenía agarrada tan fuertemente que le resultó imposible. Sin más preámbulos, Draco obligó a Ulises a galopar para que Ginny no pudiera escaparse aunque quisiera. La postura que ambos tenían sobre el caballo era algo incómoda, pues gracias a los botes del equino sus cuerpos se juntaban cada vez más, de una manera que habría conseguido hacer sonrojar a cualquier damisela. Incluso enfadada, Ginny era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, así que sólo deseaba que Draco la soltara cuanto antes para no estar tan cerca de él.

- ¿Tienes que agarrarme tanto?- murmuró, moviéndose incómodamente sobre la silla, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Claro. Tal vez intentes bajarte de nuevo y entonces sí que te romperás el cuello- respondió Draco bruscamente, sin soltarla. Sus brazos circundaban su cintura para poder llevar las riendas al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, mientras una de sus manos la agarraba fuertemente contra él, la otra sujetaba las cuerdas.

- No voy a saltar. Es sólo que...- la chica se mordió la lengua y se calló. No pensaba decirle lo rara que se sentía; a saber lo que tendría él en mente...

Draco ni le contestó ni la soltó. La lluvia seguía salpicándolos cada vez con más fuerza y Ginny temblaba por el frío; si no se daban prisa en llegar, estaba segura de que terminaría congelándose. La lluvia le golpeaba la piel como si de hielo se tratara y, a diferencia de Draco, no llevaba ningún abrigo que pudiera taparla. El problema que tenía la moda femenina era que, sin importar el tiempo que hiciera, las mujeres siempre tenían que llevar vestidos finísimos, lo que a Ginny molestaba bastante en aquel momento.

Cuando por fin vieron aparecer la mansión a lo lejos, Ginny tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de alegría. Draco redujo el paso del caballo y lo condujo hasta el establo; allí, se deslizó de la silla de montar y ofreció su mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a bajarse. Ella aceptó sin ganas, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y permitiéndole cogerla de la cadera para dejarla en el suelo. De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron, ella aún con las manos sobre sus hombros y él aún sujetándole la cadera, y, por un segundo, Ginny sólo pudo mirarlo a él.

Su pelo estaba totalmente húmedo y revuelto por el viento y la lluvia y sus ojos parecían más grises que nunca, resaltando su pálido rostro de una manera que nunca antes había hecho. Ella no sabía porqué sus ojos le resultaban tan distintos, pero en aquel momento se sentía profundamente atraída por el poder que emanaba de ellos. Las oscuras profundidades grises ya no aparentaban tener el color metálico de siempre, sino que se habían transformado en tormentas, en tormentas tan poderosas e intensas que cortaban la respiración.

Un fuego desconocido empezó a crecer en el interior de Ginny. No se trataba de odio ni de culpa sino que, para su pesar, Ginny se dio cuenta de que esa nueva sensación era atracción. Aunque no pudiera ser cierto, no había otra explicación; se sentía atraída por Draco Malfoy.

- Oh, Merlín...- murmuró Ginny sin pensar, apartando sus manos de él.

Draco la soltó y miró con cierta perplejidad.

- ¿Qué?

La ansiedad de los ojos de Draco había desaparecido y se había amansado, aunque no había vuelta atrás. Ginny pudo comprobar que mantenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos que le había llamado la atención, justo lo que había transformado toda la expresión de su rostro. Entonces, su mente le aconsejó que dejara de ser tan ridícula; había estado cientos de veces alrededor de Draco Malfoy y nunca lo había encontrado particularmente atractivo. Entonces, ¿por qué había cambiado en ese momento de opinión, sobre todo después de haberse portado tan mal con ella? ¡Debería estar enfadada con él, no atraída por él! Aquello era extraño y desconcertante, pues detestaba aquella idea. Por suerte, su cerebro abandonaría aquella idea en poco tiempo y volvería a verlo como antes; estaba segura de que, al menos su razón, no se volvería en su contra.

- Nada- soltó ella, enfadándose consigo misma al encontrarlo aún más atractivo- ¡Déjame a solas!

Draco apartó la vista y comenzó a caminar.

- Bien, yo tampoco quiero perder el tiempo contigo.

Ginny observó cómo se alejaba del establo.

- ¡Perfecto, porque yo tampoco!

El chico no contestó, sino que salió del establo, dejando a la chica bufando y sintiéndose algo estúpida. Aún así, había conseguido tener la última palabra, lo que le reconfortaba, aunque no demasiado.

Dejando escapar un resoplido de irritación, Ginny abandonó el establo camino de su habitación. Al llegar al cuarto de baño, encendió el grifo y dejó que el agua templada llenara la bañera, mientras se quitaba la ropa, en completo silencio. Una vez llena, la pelirroja se metió y suspiró. Su cabeza rápidamente se relajó y Ginny pasó la mano por su melena rojiza, cansada, con un cierto temblor en sus labios.

- Estúpido Draco...- murmuró ofuscada, para sí- Si tan sólo fuera feo. No estaría así si fuera feo.

Había sido un desconsiderado volviéndose tan atractivo en cuestión de segundos aquel día, sobre todo después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho. ¿Cómo podía seguir enfadada con él, estando tan increíblemente guapo? Ya tenía bastante con odiarlo como para sentir aquello además.

De pronto, la joven recordó que tenía una cita para almorzar con Celia en algunas horas.

- El día no puede ir a peor...- se quejó la joven.

Sin embargo, el día podía empeorar mucho más.

OOOO

Ginny entró en la casa de su madrina en completo silencio. Aún seguía recordando lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, aunque se alegraba de no haberse vuelto a encontrar con Draco. El chico se había marchado de la mansión poco después de haber salido a montar con Armande, aunque Ginny ignoraba dónde podría haber ido.

- Ginny, querida, no te entretengas.

La chica levantó la vista, comprobando que Narcissa y su madre la miraban.

- Lo siento- se disculpó, alcanzándolas al momento. No estaba realmente contenta con aquella visita porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Celia al enterarse de la noticia. Además, tenía un problema añadido al hecho de tener que disculparse con Draco por su comportamiento, siendo que lo encontraba terriblemente guapo. Las cosas estaban empeorando por momentos.

La señora Weasley llamó a la puerta y, casi al instante, Missy, el elfo doméstico, les abrió e invitó a entrar. Ginny apenas prestó atención al lugar según entraba en el recibidor, sin embargo, una vez en el salón, su vista se nubló gracias a un montón de lazos negros que se lanzaron sobre ella, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Oh, querida, lo siento mucho!- exclamó Celia en lágrimas, respirando con fuerza.

Todo el miedo que pudiera sentir Ginny hacia su madrina desapareció al momento y, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la chica rodeó la voluminosa espalda.

- Yo también lo siento, Celia. Debí haberte escuchado.

Celia se apartó de Ginny y la miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Aunque insistiera en que no tuvieras nada con mi hijo, nada habría pasado si te hubiera contado la verdad desde el principio. Oh, ¿podrás perdonarme?

- De todas formas, ya da igual- repuso Ginny, después de asentir y de unos instantes en silencio- Me voy a casar con Draco.

- Eso he escuchado- comentó Celia sonriendo, completamente ajena a la infelicidad de la pelirroja- Estoy muy contenta por ti, querida, y espero que seáis muy felices juntos. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que se fijara en ti.

Ginny esbozó una mínima sonrisa, pero Celia ya se había girado hacia la señora Weasley; después de sonreír más abiertamente que antes, la mujer se lanzó hacia ella.

- ¡Molly!

- ¡Celia!

Las mujeres se abrazaron y comenzaron a charlar animadamente sobre bodas, hijos y Merlín sabría qué más, puesto que Ginny perdió pronto el interés en la conversación. Entonces se fijó en Narcissa, parada justo a su lado, y se preguntó por qué no se uniría a ellas.

- ¿No va con ellas?- preguntó Ginny, algo sorprendida.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

- No soy la persona más indicada para emocionarse.

Ginny no lo dudaba, aunque encontró divertido comprobar que la más joven de las tres amigas fuera también la más madura. Desde luego, era cosa de Malfoys no perder la compostura en ningún momento.

Cuando las dos mujeres dedujeron que no estaban solas en la sala y Ginny estaba de nuevo lamentándose de haber visitado a su madrina, la conversación se centró en la boda. Vestidos, tartas, invitados, música... había tanto de lo que hablar que Ginny empezó a sentirse incómoda. Su matrimonio era algo que siempre le había parecido bastante lejano, pero finalmente estaba comprobando que realmente ocurriría muy pronto; estaba a punto de casarse con Draco Malfoy y, con un nudo en el estómago, recordó que la boda sería en apenas dos días.

- Ginny, estás muy callada- comentó la señora Weasley, logrando que Celia y Narcissa se giraran hacia ella.

- Es que me duele un poco la cabeza- mintió la chica, aunque, teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban desarrollándose las cosas, no dudaba que su mentira se hiciera pronto realidad.

- Pobrecita- la consoló Celia, dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro- Serán los nervios de antes de la boda. Todas los hemos tenido, querida. Recuerdo que, antes de la mía, estaba totalmente aterrorizada, aunque sobre todo sentía pánico por lo que pasaría después...

La señor Weasley sonrió y Ginny se sonrojó. Por su parte, Narcissa no estaba demasiado a gusto con esa conversación y lanzó una mirada despectiva a Celia.

- No creo que a Ginevra le interesen los detalles de tu luna de miel, Celia. Todos sabemos lo que pasa después de la boda, así que dejemos este tema.

Ginny agradeció enormemente la interrupción de Narcissa, pues lo último que deseaba escuchar eran los detalles de la luna de miel de su madre. Sin embargo, su alivio duró más bien poco, puesto que la conversación nuevamente se centró en la boda y en cuántas mesas habría que poner para los invitados. La pelirroja se limitó a suspirar; sólo deseaba que todo terminara cuanto antes, sí que decidió no escuchar el resto de la charla todo lo que pudo...

OOOO

Por otra parte, en un pequeño bar del Callejón Knockturn, una de las guaridas preferidas de los jóvenes pura-sangre, Draco Malfoy daba otro trago a su vaso de whisky de fuego y centraba su mirada en la mesa que tenía enfrente.

- Soy un idiota- murmuró para sí.

Armande, sentado justo enfrente de él, le lanzó una tímida sonrisa.

- Creo que tienes toda la razón.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

- Si vas a molestarme, será mejor que te vayas. No estoy de humor.

- Vale, vale, lo siento- rió Armande, levantando las manos a modo de disculpa- No hace falta que estés tan irascible.

- ¿Cómo estarías tú si fueras a casarte con una arpía dentro de dos días?- preguntó Draco, algo frustrado- Una arpía a la que, además, tienes que dejar embarazada en menos de un mes y que, muy probablemente, prefiriera matarte antes que dejar que le pusieses un dedo encima.

Armande lo miró con confusión.

- Creía que la arpía te gustaba.

Draco giró los ojos y dio otro trago a la bebida.

- En absoluto. está loca y no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a conseguir dejarla embarazada- el chico se fijó en la oscura bebida de su vaso- Ya es difícil pensar en cómo hacerlo, como para encima tener en cuenta que tengo que hacerlo con Ginevra Weasley.

- ¿Cómo puede parecerte tan difícil?- preguntó Armande, frunciendo el ceño- Todo el mundo sabe lo que hay que hacer.

- Sé lo que hay que hacer- se defendió Draco, sonrosándose ligeramente- Es sólo que... quiero decir... Me imagino lo que hay que hacer, pero puede que sea más difícil de lo que parece. ¿Cómo puedes saber qué hay que hacer antes de hacerlo?

Armande se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Nunca he estado con ninguna mujer.

Draco suspiró y dio otro sorbo.

- Entonces no puedes ayudarme.

- Siempre puedes preguntarle a él- sugirió Armande, mirando al mago de piel oscura que acababa de entrar a la taberna- Tiene pinta de haberse acostado con muchas.

Draco levantó la vista y gruñó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro familiar y atractivo del chico.

- ¿Qué está haciendo Zabini aquí?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Viene para acá.

Después de murmurar algo entre dientes, Draco se fijó en su ex compañero de colegio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Zabini?

Blaise alzó una fina y oscura ceja.

- Venga, Draco. Ésa no es forma de hablarle a un viejo amigo.

Draco simplemente lo miró. Armande estaba presenciando la escena con diversión, aunque decidió intervenir para relajar el ambiente.

- Draco está cabreado porque su prometida no dejará que le ponga un dedo encima.

Maldiciéndolo por dentro, Draco miró a su primo pequeño, que se limitó a hacer una mueca y se fijó a continuación en la malévola sonrisa de Zabini. Blaise siempre había sido un donjuán con las mujeres, puesto que era tremendamente atractivo y tenía encanto suficiente como para ligar con ellas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Draco también fuera atractivo, no tenía ese encanto. Incluso aunque lo intentase, jamás llegaba al nivel de la labia de Zabini, que conseguía quitarle la ropa a cualquier bruja en escasos minutos. El rubio nunca se había interesado en esas actividades hasta aquella noche aunque, en aquel momento, deseaba haberlo hecho con alguna otra bruja, para coger algo de experiencia. Así, habría tenido muchas más facilidades para acostarse con Ginny Weasley, aunque aún así dudaba que ella le pusiera las cosas fáciles.

- Pobre, Draco- comentó Blaise, en un tono paternal, mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos sesgados- Nunca pensé que no serías capaz de controlar a tus mujeres.

Draco gruño algo sin coherencia y dio otro trago mucho más largo al whisky.

- No conoces a Weasley- murmuró- Es un caso aparte.

Blaise rió.

- Lo sea o no, estoy seguro de que podría volverla loca. Tu problema es que no sabes seducir a las mujeres, Draco. Nunca has sabido.

Draco se encolerizó y miró a Blaise. Era cierto que nunca había sabido ligarse a las mujeres. Tan sólo había estado con Pansy y nunca habían llegado tan lejos como para tener relaciones sexuales. Naturalmente, una vez en sociedad, su estatus y su físico aumentaron notablemente sus posibilidades de seducción, pero ni aún así Draco había prestado atención a las mujeres que se fijaban en él y, por supuesto, no había tenido ninguna amante, a diferencia de algunos de sus amigos; su madre se había encargado de ellos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento se lamentaba de no haber cogido cierta experiencia.

- Cállate, Zabini, o te tiro el vaso encima- amenazó con rabia, molesto por que alguien le hubiera echado en cara sus escasas dotes con las mujeres.

Blaise resopló vulgarmente.

- Bonita actitud, señor Malfoy. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera diciendo eso?

- ¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Draco con exasperación, centrando la vista en su primo- ¿No ves que estoy intentando emborracharme y me estás arruinando la noche?

- Creo que ya lo has conseguido- matizó Armande, observando con atención la colección de vasos vacíos que había sobre la mesa- y siempre estás de mal humor, así que no veo el problema.

Draco se fijó en los vasos que tenía delante, pestañeó un par de veces y suspiró.

- Creo que no estoy lo suficientemente borracho.

Blaise echó una carcajada.

- Supongo que no, pero si crees que emborrachándote vas a tener más posibilidades de ligar con chicas te equivocas.

Draco cogió otro vaso y lo vació de un solo sorbo.

- Me da igual. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es olvidarme de la maldita luna de miel.

Ya era suficientemente malo pensar que tendría que casarse con ella en apenas dos días, como para encima añadir que tendrían que acostarse juntos. Sólo quería olvidarlo. Además, teniendo en cuenta el pequeño accidente de aquella mañana, Ginny estaba empezando a asquearlo tanto como él a ella. El único problema era que tenía que tener un hijo con ella. El único objetivo de casarse era dar un nuevo heredero.

- Dime, Draco- se interesó Blaise- ¿Por qué le tienes tanta manía a la luna de miel?

Draco se sonrojó de nuevo y bajó la vista a la copa. Blaise, como hombre inteligente que era, rápidamente entendió la situación.

- Ya veo- comentó- Eres virgen.

- No hace falta que todo el bar lo sepa- murmuró Draco, enfurecido.

- No me extraña que Pansy te dejara- musitó Zabini a viva voz, riéndose- Es como una gata en celo.

Draco apartó la cara, asqueado.

- Eres repugnante- se quejó, pidiéndose otra copa.

- Sólo digo la verdad- aclaró Blaise- Igual que al decir que eres el hombre más triste que he visto en mi vida.

- Y yo digo la verdad al decir que eres gilipollas- contestó Draco secamente.

Armande sonrió, pero Blaise se mostró impasible, esgrimiendo una sonrisa molesta a Draco.

- Aunque lo sea, al menos no le tengo miedo al sexo.

- ¡No le tengo miedo al sexo!- gritó Draco, sonrojándose mucho más que antes.

Unas cuantas personas se giraron hacia ellos, incluyendo una mujer con el pelo muy rubio y un pecho bastante voluptuoso; el clásico prototipo de camarera. Blaise se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso por la luna de miel, si no?

Armande miró a Draco con curiosidad, esperando también una respuesta. Sin embargo, el rubio hubiese preferido gritarles a los dos qué les importaba a ellos sus problema con el sexo. No obstante, no deseaba seguir con aquella conversación, así que prefirió callarse.

- No voy a contestarte- dijo secamente.

Blaise y Armande intercambiaron miradas de compenetración.

- ¿Ves?- insistió el moreno- Estás asustado.

- ¡No lo estoy!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

Entonces, Draco cogió la copa y le tiró el líquido os curo a Blaise, a la cara. Al verlo, a Armande le entró un ataque de risa y por poco se cayó de la silla. Blaise cogió una servilleta y se limpió el rostro con calma, antes de sonreír a Draco.

- Lo estás.

Draco se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia la impresionante mujer rubia.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó Armande, con curiosidad.

Blaise hizo una mueca y observó a Draco hablando con la mujer.

- Creo que va a intentar acostarse con ella.

Armande se quedó boquiabierto.

- Vaya, tiene que estar más borracho de lo que yo creía. Y ella no parece quedarse parada, ¿no?

Ambos observaron a la mujer sonriendo ampliamente a Draco y rodeando su brazo con sus dedos. Draco, bastante mareado, la condujo a algún lugar escaleras arriba, posiblemente a las habitaciones que había.

- Qué interesante- musitó Blaise, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios- ¿Quién me iba a decir que un Malfoy borracho fuera tan divertido?

OOOO

Ginny observaba el reloj situado en la repisa de la chimenea. Estaba de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy, en su cama, y empezando a ponerse nerviosa por que su prometido aún no hubiera vuelto a casa. Finalmente había decidido pedirle disculpas a Draco en condiciones por lo que había sucedido aquel día, pero dado que había desaparecido, no había podido hacerlo. Cuanto más esperaba más nerviosa se ponía y, teniendo en cuenta que ya eran las doce de la noche pasadas, la pelirroja empezó a preguntarse si Draco no estaría evitándola.

De pronto, un estruendo sonó en el recibidor, consiguiendo que Ginny saltara del susto. También pudo escuchar voces y a alguien quejándose por haberse hecho daño.

Muerta de curiosidad, Ginny saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta lo más despacio posible. Al hacerlo, observó la figura de Blaise Zabini desapareciendo y a otras dos personas caminando por el recibidor; una de ellas estaba agarrada a la otra, gruñendo, mientras que la otra, que Ginny reconoció como Armande, murmuraba algo. El pequeño abrió la puerta de la habitación de su primo y lo arrastró dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él lo más calmadamente posible.

Ginny observó la puerta cerrándose. No hacía falta ser ningún genio para adivinar quién era el otro y, preocupándose aún más, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, nada más entrar- ¿Está bien?

Armande se sobresaltó de la sorpresa y se colocó delante de ella, impidiéndole ver a Draco, que estaba tirado en la cama.

- Está bien. Se ha hecho daño, pero está bien.

Ginny palideció.

- ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

- Él mismo. No aguantaba más y se ha golpeado él solo.

- ¿Qué?- tembló ella, mientras se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Se habría puesto así por cómo se había comportado ella con él? ¿Tanto le había molestado?- ¿Vivirá?- preguntó con ansiedad, intentando apartar a Armande para observar mejor a Draco.

- Claro que sí. Nadie se muere por haber vomitado... Bueno, en realidad creo que sí, pero él no.

Ginny frunció el ceño, confundida.

- Espera, ¿ha vomitado? Acabas de decirme que se ha dad un golpe.

- es cierto, ha vomitado. El muy idiota no sabe cuándo parar. Hemos tenido suerte de que no haya estallado, aunque por poco se prende fuego él mismo.

Ginny pestañeó, aún más confundida que antes por aquella última frase; no estaba segura de si su prometido había intentado explotar, quemarse, si se había golpeado o si, efectivamente, había devuelto.

Draco murmuró algo incomprensible y, al momento, Ginny apartó a Armande y se acercó al rubio moribundo. Después de fijarse en su aspecto desaliñado y desastroso, la chica sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Oh, Draco, lo siento mucho- lloriqueó la joven, lanzándose a su pecho y preguntándose por qué olería tan mal- No pretendía que todo saliera así. Sé que he sido una idiota pero, por favor, no intentes suicidarte o hacer lo que sea que hayas hecho.

Draco gruñó y trató de alejarse de ella, mientras Armande fruncía el ceño.

- Esto... Ginny.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella, levantando la vista para mirarlo.

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Draco en realidad, no?

Ginny frunció el ceño y miró al rubio de nuevo. Estaba tumbado en la cama, con la camisa medio abierta, sin abrigo, y con el cinturón desabrochado. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y tan pronto como la miró haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible, Ginny sintió el aire cargado de alcohol que salía de su boca. Al momento, la mirada de culpabilidad desapareció del rostro de la chica, mientras se separaba de él bruscamente.

- ¡Estás borracho!- le acusó con enfado- ¡No puedo creer que hayas salido a beber!

Draco se limitó a colocar un brazo alrededor de sus ojos e ignorarla. Entonces, Ginny observó que el cuello de su camisa tenía marcas de pintalabios, así como pequeñas marcas sobre su pecho, posiblemente dadas a besos y chupetones.

- ¡¿Estabas con otra?!- exclamó la pelirroja paralizada, fijándose en su prometido con rabia- ¡¿Y bien?!

- Me estoy mareando...- murmuró Draco en un hilo de voz, antes de vomitar sobre la cama.

Armande negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que haya bebido tanto antes. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cómo estaba, hasta que se marchó con aquella mujer. Hablaba bien, sin trabarse ni nada parecido, aunque tal vez aguante el alcohol mejor que los demás. Sin embargo, ahora está destrozado.

Draco gruñó y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de estar envuelto en su propio vómito. Daba bastante pena y aunque Ginny creyese que se lo merecía, no dejaba de apiadarse de él. Finalmente, la chica suspiró de exasperación.

- No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- murmuró, andando hacia Draco- Ven- le cogió el brazo y ayudó a ponerse de pie- No puedes acostarte en este estado.

Él pestañeó, fijándose en ella por un momento, antes de devolver de nuevo, aunque aquella vez sobre ella. Ginny resopló con más ganas que antes.

- Genial- comentó secamente, quitándose el líquido de su cara- Supongo que ya no tendré que preocuparme por que me vomite encima- sus ojos se posaron en Armande, que los miraba divertido- No creas que vas a quedarte ahí parado, riéndote. Ven aquí, vas a ayudarme a limpiarlo.

Armande suspiró y obedeció. Entre los dos, consiguieron limpiar a Draco, cambiar las sábanas por otras sin vómito y hechizar al rubio, para que al menos pudiera dormir sin marearse de nuevo. Sin embargo, el hechizo no evitaría la resaca del día siguiente.

Ginny tumbó a Draco en la cama y le tapó con las sábanas. Sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los de ella, antes de caer dormido por el encantamiento. Pocos segundos después ya estaba totalmente dormido.

- Mañana lamentará todo esto- dijo Armande sonriendo, mirando a su primo.

- Espero- continuó Ginny- Y también espero que tenga la peor resaca del mundo.

Se lo merecía por haberse ido con otra mujer. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Podía perdonarlo por haberse emborrachado, por mucho que detestase la idea, pero haberse acostado con otra mujer le resultaba totalmente impensable.

Armande sonrió, pero no contestó, mientras Ginny se enfadaba más aún.

- Me voy a la cama.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Ginny.

- Buenas noches- contestó ella, saliendo de la habitación y pensando en que ese día se había convertido en uno de los peores de toda su vida.

**Próximo capítulo: Enfrentamientos y confesiones**

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, bueno, el capítulo ha estado movidito, no? Ha tenido de todo! Para empezar está el momento con el caballo... qué emocionante! No me imaginaba que Draco fuera a salvarla literalmente! Aunque después de la que ha montado, no es para menos! Y parece que a Ginny ya empieza a resultarle "atractivo" el chico... madre mía, seguro que tenía un calentón tremendo, la pobre! XD. Y luego está la borrachera de Draco... realmente se habrá acostado con la mujer ésa? Sinceramente, espero que no y que todo tenga una explicación coherente; además, espero que la explicación sea buena, porque no creo que a Ginny le sirva otra! En fin, veremos qué ocurre en el próximo episodio. Un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Bueno, pues la boda parece que se aproxima... aunque ahora Ginny tenga muchas menos ganas que antes! Entre lo del caballo, que le parece atractivo Draco y que ha aparecido borracho y con claros signos de haber estado con otra la verdad es que normal que no tenga muchas ganas de boda. En cuanto a Draco, por lo menos sabemos que... es virgen! Aunque ahora ya no lo sé, la verdad. En fin, a ver qué tal el próximo episodio. Un beso!_

_**Selenika91**: hola! Bueno, espero que leas la respuesta al review aunque esté en otro capítulo más avanzado XD. Pues la historia tiene 29 capítulos, así que aún queda bastante. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Pues la verdad es que sí que va a apareciendo el romance, aunque muy poco a poco XD. Por ahora ya sabemos que a Ginny le gusta él y que él tiene sus dudas respecto a ella, aunque esperemos que el supuesto "desliz" del chico no arruine lo que está empezando a aparecer. A ver qué pasa en el próximo capítulo, que no pinta nada mal. Un beso!_

_**Acmeldan**: hola! Jejeje, ya veo que te has dado prisa en acabar los capítulos! Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho en traducir el capítulo y ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Adrikari**: Hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que han actuado de maravilla! Tal vez no estuvieran fingiendo después de todo... en fin, ya veremos qué pasa. Un beso!_


	14. Capítulo 14: Enfrentamientos

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum **y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 14: Enfrentamientos y confesiones**

Draco no apareció en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, lo que no sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta su estado. Ginny sonrió de satisfacción al comprobar que seguramente la resaca estuviera haciendo mella en él y deseó sádicamente que el malestar le durara algo más de tiempo. Lo mejor de todo aquello era que tenía una excusa para no disculparse por su comportamiento; después de todo, haberla engañado con otra era mucho peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle hecho ella y también sabía que la ayuda que le prestó para acostarse, aunque no se la mereciera, compensaba lo ocurrido. Sentir un vómito encima no era una experiencia precisamente emocionante y Ginny no estaba dispuesta a repetirla.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto pensó en Draco con otra mujer. Podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo habían aparecido esas marcas en su pálida piel y la enfermaba pensar que los labios de otra le hubieran tocado de aquella manera. Tampoco cabía duda alguna de que sus dedos se habían deslizado, seductores, por el pecho de Draco, desabrochándole la camisa para fantasear con su pecho. En realidad no quería saber lo que habrían hecho juntos, pero Ginny deseaba que no se hubiera acostado con aquella zorra. A juzgar por sus pantalones desabrochados parecía que lo hubieran hecho o, de no conseguirlo, quien quiera que fuera la amante se lo habría pasado increíblemente bien, sobando a Draco con sus asquerosas zarpas.

Ginny sabía que el rubio tenía un cuerpo perfecto; la víspera había comprobado que Draco Malfoy, independientemente del mal carácter que tuviera, poseía un cuerpo tonificado y acorde con su esbelta figura. No era ningún «peso pluma», Ginny no lo dudaba, ni tampoco era ningún Vincent Crabbe, que parecía una mole sobre dos patitas. Draco Malfoy era perfecto en cierta forma, aunque su cuerpo no fuera totalmente musculoso. Naturalmente, mucha gente opinaría lo contrario, igual que dudaría de la belleza de Draco, pero para Ginny él era justo su prototipo de hombre. Aquello sonaba extraño, pues era muy diferente a Julian, pero no había duda de que empezaba a sentirse físicamente atraída por el joven rubio. No obstante, Ginny intentó negarlo; ya se sentía lo suficientemente desconcertada por pensar que era guapo como para encima añadirle que también tenía un cuerpo impresionante. Aquello sólo la llevaría un paso adelante en el camino de la vergüenza y frustración.

Después de maldecirse mentalmente por permitir que su mente se adentrara en esas peligrosas y terribles divagaciones acerca de su prometido, Ginny se centró en cosas más importantes. Naturalmente, aquello sólo provocó que volviera a recordar la traición de Draco, algo que había hecho durante toda la noche y prácticamente toda la mañana. No había manera de sacárselo de la cabeza, ¿pero quién podría acusarla de estar obsesionada con el tema, teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido? Era normal sentirse ofendida al saber que su prometido le había engañado con otra, aunque ni él estuviese enamorado de Ginny ni ella de él. Pero aquélla no era la cuestión; la cuestión era que había herido su orgullo yéndose con otra mujer y eso era algo que teóricamente los prometidos no hacían.

Ginny tuvo que admitir que aquello la había sorprendido. Nunca se lo había imaginado como un ligón, así que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera estar con otra. Draco nunca antes le había prestado atención a las mujeres de la alta sociedad; de hecho, a Ginny le habría sorprendido menos que fuera homosexual antes que tuviera una amante. No obstante, la realidad era que no lo era y que se había acostado con otra mujer. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y, como consecuencia, se encontraba cada vez peor y más insegura.

¿Quién sería la otra mujer? ¿La conocería de antes? ¿Sería más atractiva que ella? ¿Por eso se habría marchado con ella o habría algo más? Las preguntas se repetían en la cabeza de la pelirroja con mayor intensidad cada vez, aunque le preocupaba mucho más que siguiera viéndose con ella una vez casados. Ginny no podía soportar la idea de tener que compartir a su marido con una cualquiera, aunque su relación con Draco fuera, cuanto menos, extraña. Su cabeza trataba de razonar con ella, explicándole que no había razón de que le fuera fiel porque no se querían, aunque Ginny no aceptó esa excusa. Pensar en Draco con otra mujer le hacía sentirse físicamente mal, por no hablar de la rabia que hervía su sangre cada vez que pensaba en los chupetones que cubrían su pálida piel. Aquello era inaceptable y Ginny se negaba en rotundo a que se librara de su ira.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- preguntó Narcissa súbitamente, mirando atentamente con sus ojos azules el asiento vacío de Draco.

Ginny despertó de su ensimismamiento y la miró. Todos los comensales dejaron al momento de comer, excepto Armande, como si acabasen de darse cuenta de que Draco no estaba.

- No se encuentra bien- contestó Armande tranquilamente, mirando a Ginny significativamente para que no dijera nada. Ginny estuvo tentada de ignorar a Armande y revelar que Draco estaba encerrado en su habitación, con una resaca de espanto, pero del mismo modo que no había sido capaz de dejar a Draco dormir sobre una piscina de vómito, no podía ser tan cruel en aquel momento. Además, la pelirroja sabía que Narcissa no se conformaría con darle un simple tirón de orejas por su inexcusable comportamiento si llegase a enterarse y, por mucho que el chico se lo mereciera, Ginny no era así de mala.

- Pues ya puede mejorar- contestó la mujer, sin inmutarse- Mañana se casará y no quiero que llegue enfermo a la boda.

El estómago de Ginny se encogió de repente; con todo lo que había pasado se había olvidado por completo de la boda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya está todo preparado?- preguntó la chica, sorprendida y horrorizada. No podía estar todo listo en tan poco tiempo. Hacía apenas cuatro días que se había anunciado el compromiso aunque, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Narcissa, seguramente la mujer lo tuviese todo preparado con mucha más antelación.

Narcissa asintió.

- He pensado que sería mejor que la boda fuese más íntima, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Las invitaciones ya se han enviado, se ha contratado la orquesta y los elfos domésticos se encargarán de preparar el menú. Lo único que falta es tu vestido, aunque ya he concertado una cita con la modista para esta tarde. Molly y yo hemos pensado que...

Ginny dejó de escuchar. Había perdido el poco apetito que le quedaba y sólo podía mirar a Narcissa, petrificada. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa. No podía creer que, en menos de un día, dejara de ser Ginny Weasley para convertirse en una Malfoy. Aquello ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, aunque no por ello había dejado de sorprenderla. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar y lo peor de todo era que iba a hacerlo con un hombre que normalmente la irritaba, que se emborrachaba y que se acostaba con otras mujeres a sus espaldas.

Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños. No podía aceptar que aquélla fuese su vida de ese momento en adelante. Aunque no pudiera escaparse del matrimonio, tampoco iba a permitir que Draco la tratase de aquel modo; se merecía mucho más respeto.

Al momento, Ginny se levantó de la silla, decidida a enfrentarse a él si tenía que hacerlo, pues sabía que no se contentaría hasta saber la verdad.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Narcissa, levantando las cejas de la sorpresa.

Ginny se paró en seco al darse cuenta de la situación; todo el mundo la miraba con curiosidad, menos Alexia, que se limitó a levantar las cejas y la chica empezó a sonrojarse al ver que estaba de pie en la mesa, como una estúpida. Por obvias razones, no podía explicar porqué quería marcharse, aunque entonces se dio cuenta de que no sería raro que la prometida de Draco fuera a ver cómo se encontraba.

- Lo siento, señora Malfoy, es sólo que estoy algo preocupada por Draco- mintió Ginny tranquilamente, enorgulleciéndose al sentir que no se había trabado al pronunciar las palabras- y no puedo quedarme comiendo tan tranquila sabiendo que se encuentra mal. ¿Puedo ir a verlo, por favor?

La señora Weasley se llevó una mano al corazón, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Qué devoción...

Sin embargo, Narcissa no parecía tan conmovida. En su lugar, escaneó el rostro de Ginny por un momento, como si intentase descifrar un mensaje oculto en las palabras de su futura nuera. Ginny tragó saliva con incomodidad, deseando no mostrar la ansiedad que sentía; sería muy embarazoso que le pillaran la mentira.

- Está bien- contestó Narcissa finalmente- Pero deberías excusarte antes de levantarte de la mesa.

Ginny asintió y murmuró una disculpa antes de salir del comedor, satisfecha de haber evitado más preguntas. Apenas había llegado a la mitad de las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz de Armande tras ella.

- ¡Ginny, espera!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Ginny se paró y dio la vuelta. No tenía ganas de quedarse hablando con él; por muy bien que le cayera, el sonriente joven cada vez la irritaba más. No cabía la menor duda de que hubiese podido evitar que su prometido se comportara como un estúpido la víspera y, de hecho, se imaginaba que, lejos de impedírselo, le había animado a hacerlo. Por muy simpático que fuera con ella, Armande seguía siendo un Malfoy y estaba claro que sus genes eran los mismos.

- ¿Qué?- espetó, posando una mano sobre su cadera, imitando claramente a su madre.

El chico subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta acercarse a ella.

- No creo que debas ir a ver a Draco. No se encontraba muy bien esta mañana cuando fui a verlo y tampoco está de humor. Será mejor que esperes a que sea él mismo quien baje.

- ¡Me da igual, como si se está muriendo!- exclamó Ginny- Todo esto ha sido culpa suya, así que me niego a andarme con cuidado sólo porque esté de resaca. Por si no recuerdas, me ha engañado con otra, así que lo mínimo que puede hacer es dar la cara.

Armande negó con la cabeza.

- Si fuera tú no iría. No tienes ni idea de nada y me matará como se entere de que te he dejado subir.

Ginny le sonrió dulcemente, claro síntoma de que estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

- Tienes razón, Armande; no tengo ni idea de nada y por eso mismo voy a enterarme. Ahora, si me disculpas-continuó tranquilamente, aunque sus ojos brillaran de rabia- voy a subir a hablar con mi prometido y si aún así quieres pararme los pies, no tengo ningún reparo en hacerte probar mi hechizo «Moco murciélago».

Y, pronunciando aquella terrible amenaza, se giró y continuó subiendo las escaleras, sin dejar duda alguna de que su prometido estaba a punto de recibir la peor bronca de su vida. Sería un milagro que Draco acabara con los tímpanos perfectos después de haberla escuchado. Por su parte, Armande, que se limitó a ver cómo la pelirroja lo dejaba atrás, acababa de comprobar en primera persona el fuerte carácter de Ginny; había que estar loco para tratar de domar a aquella fiera, aunque tal vez Draco lo consiguiera. Si sobrevivía a su charla, claro...

OOOO

Draco yacía en la cama de su habitación semioscura, con un brazo sobre los ojos, ocultándolos de los pocos rayos de sol que trataban de traspasar las cortinas, y el otro sobre su tripa, que aún hacía sonidos desagradables. Por suerte, únicamente había vomitado una vez aquella mañana, pero la mezcla de su incesante dolor de cabeza con la horrible sensación de mareo fue suficiente para darle a entender que, muy probablemente, lo hiciera de nuevo.

Su mañana no había sido fascinante precisamente. Un animado Armande había entrado en su habitación bastante temprano para ver cómo se encontraba su primo, aunque sólo había conseguido que Draco protestara y gritara al pequeño cosas que no hubieran sido del agrado del fino oído de Narcissa, precisamente. Armande, por suerte, comprendió a la primera lo que significaban los gritos de su primo y abandonó la habitación al momento, no sin antes recibir el golpe de una almohada sobre él. Finalmente, Draco había conseguido permanecer a solas en su habitación, deprimiéndose y lamentándose por su comportamiento. Tampoco se encontraba bien físicamente y estaba dispuesto a acabar con cualquiera que osase molestarlo una vez más.

Tratar de recordar lo que había ocurrido la víspera le estaba resultando una odisea. Los trozos de sus recuerdos se unían poco a poco en su pesada memoria, creando un dibujo bastante impropio de un hombre digno y de alta moral como era él. Sí, muy a pesar de la reputación que tuviera Draco, no era el clásico hombre que se acostara con todas las mujeres que se cruzasen en su camino, ni tampoco aquél que se emborrachara habitualmente. Era muy estricto con su comportamiento y tenía muy claro que no debía hacer ninguna locura que pusiera en peligro el honor de los Malfoy. Sin embargo, a juzgar por las imágenes que se sucedían en su cabeza, estaba claro que lo había hecho.

Recordó vagamente haber estado con Blaise y Armande en un pub y haber arrojado un vaso de whisky de fuego a la cara del primero, lo que le hizo sonreírse. No obstante, la imagen de una voluptuosa rubia le desconcertó bastante y, teniendo en cuenta que apenas llevaba ropa, Draco estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido. El chico también descubrió las marcas de los chupetones sobre su pecho, algo que no le agradó en absoluto; la borrachera se le había pasado por completo, así que el rubio no tuvo duda alguna de que la mujer con la que había subido a la habitación con tanta prisa tenía las intenciones bastante claras. Esa simple idea consiguió estremecerlo.

Decidido a averiguar lo que había ocurrido entre él y aquella mujer, Draco obligó a su mente a navegar por los oscuros y vergonzosos recuerdos de la noche anterior, desde la cena hasta llegar al bar. Al hacerlo, se sintió mucho peor de lo que ya estaba. Todo era demasiado confuso como para recordar nada y, por extraño que sonase, tan sólo podía acordarse claramente de una chica lanzándose sobre él y disculpándose. El chico creyó que se trataba de Ginny, pero aquello era imposible. ¿Para qué habría ido Ginny a su habitación? O, mejor dicho, ¿por qué se habría arrojado a él y pedido disculpas? No tenía sentido.

En ese momento, Ginny apareció en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos almendrados se oscurecieron y sus labios se tensaron. Imponía, como sólo una Weasley habría hecho en aquella situación. Una corona de rojos tirabuzones decoraba su cabeza, resaltando los rasgos de su cara, y sus ojos brillaban de rabia. Llevaba puesto un vestido de terciopelo color sangre, oscuro, que se ceñía bajo su pecho y por toda su cintura, antes de caer holgadamente al suelo, dando la impresión de tener muchas más curvas. La prenda había pertenecido a Celia, aunque a la pelirroja le sentaba increíblemente bien. Estaba tan hermosa que hasta la respiración de Draco se cortó por unos instantes y, tal vez por eso, el rubio no le lanzó una mirada asesina. Estaba demasiado impresionado con su apariencia y su presencia como para hacerlo.

- Ginny...- consiguió murmurar él, sin ocultar su sorpresa, pues no presentaba la imagen adecuada para recibir a su prometida; seguía tumbado en la cama, dando bastante lástima, sin camisa y con un montón de marcas sobre su torso. Tenía el pelo despeinado y enredado y unas profundas ojeras cercaban sus ojos. Sus mejillas habían perdido el rubor producto del alcohol y había recuperado su tono pálido, aunque tal vez más de lo normal. En cualquier caso, estaba patético.

Ginny no contestó a su lastimosa exclamación, limitándose a cerrar la puerta de un golpe seco tras ella, sobresaltando al rubio. A continuación, se dirigió hacia la cama y abrió las cortinas con una sola mano. Los rayos de sol iluminaron toda la estancia, logrando que Draco se tapara la cara con las verdes almohadas. Aquello no apenó a Ginny en absoluto, que se encontraba justo en frente de él respirando con fuerza, a punto de explotar de rabia.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella, consiguiendo estremecerlo de nuevo- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Draco se tapó los ojos con el brazo, para cubrirse de los rayos de sol y para soportar mejor el estridente tono de voz de la pelirroja.

- Por Merlín, Weasley, ¿de verdad hace falta que montes tanto escándalo?- musitó, perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba.

La pelirroja hizo un extraño ruido con su garganta, mezcla de grito y sollozo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- chilló de frustración- ¿Que estoy armando un escándalo? Joder, Draco, ¿puedes imaginarte lo cabreada que estoy ahora mismo?

- Oh, no, Weasley- ironizó él, apartándose el brazo de la cara- Y yo que pensaba que habías entrado sin llamar a la puerta, gritando como una banshee, porque tenías un buen día.

Por un momento pareció que Ginny estuviera a punto de explotar, con la cara completamente roja. No obstante, acabó respirando con fuerza, mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil?- preguntó, casi arrancándose el pelo de la desesperación- Estoy intentando tener una conversación seria contigo y tú te limitas a ironizar.

- ¿Una conversación seria?- repitió con burla- Si lo único que haces es gritarme. En serio, Weasley, ¿cómo esperas que reaccione si nada más llegar te has puesto a interrogarme, como si fueras mi madre?

- ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber lo que ha pasado! ¡Soy tu prometida!- resaltó la pelirroja, exasperándose aún más.

Draco volvió a colocar su brazo sobre sus ojos y suspiró de cansancio.

- Márchate de aquí, Weasley. No tengo ganas de hablar del tema.

- ¡No!- gritó ella, golpeando el suelo con el pie- ¡No pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que me cuentes lo que pasó ayer realmente! ¡Sé que saliste y te emborrachaste y también sé que estuviste con otra mujer! ¡He visto los chupetones!

- Entonces ya lo sabes todo- comentó él secamente, son apartar el brazo- ¿Qué esperas que te diga?

Ginny movió la cabeza con exasperación, mientras sus ojos brillaban con furia. Podía sentirlos arder y trató por todos los medios de impedir que las lágrimas salieran. Se había prometido a sí misma no llorar, pero la actitud fría de Draco se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. ¿Acaso no le importaba en absoluto haberla herido?

- Sólo quiero saber la verdad- replicó ella, recuperando la compostura- ¿Te acostaste o no te acostaste con esa mujer?

Draco no respondió. Tal vez creyera que Ginny se marcharía de no hacerlo, pero estaba claro que así no lo conseguiría. En su lugar, la pelirroja recogió la almohada que había arrojado a Armande aquella mañana y la estampó contra su prometido, golpeándolo con fuerza, para su satisfacción. Él apartó el brazo y se quedó mirándola, molesto y sorprendido a la vez.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa?- preguntó, bastante irritado.

- ¿Que qué me pasa?- repitió ella, totalmente histérica, sin poder retener por más tiempo las lágrimas que asomaban- ¿No te lo imaginas? ¿No te imaginas lo que se siente al enterarse de que tu marido estaba con otra mujer dos días antes de su boda?

- Oh, por favor- respondió, girando la mirada- ¡Si tú ni siquiera quieres casarte conmigo! ¿Qué más te da entonces que esté con otra o no? Está claro que tú no me quieres y yo tampoco a ti.

- ¡No se trata de amor!- replicó Ginny, enfurecida- ¡Se trata de respeto y tú...- cogió otro cojín y se lo tiró- me has faltado al respeto yéndote con otra mujer!

- ¡Deja de tirarme cojines!- se irritó Draco, a punto de arrojarle uno a ella. Por mucho que intentase controlarse, sus ojos parecían indicar que estaba a punto de perder el control.

- ¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!- respondió la pelirroja tercamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia- ¡Estoy cansada y asqueada de que me trates como un objeto que puedas manejar a tu antojo! ¡Soy tu prometida, Draco, así que me quieras o no vas a tener que tratarme como tal! Después de decirme tú a mí que no te respeto vas... vas y haces esto, algo mucho peor que cualquier cosa que haya hecho yo. Jamás creí que pudieras caer tan bajo, pero veo que estaba equivocada... ¡No puedo creerme que te hayas acostado con otra mujer justo antes de nuestra boda!

Draco la miró con calma.

- Weasley...

Pero ella lo ignoró. Estaba sintiendo tanta rabia que apenas le prestaba atención. Incluso había empezado a patalear en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de frustración y murmurando con furia.

- Me he esforzado mucho para seguir con esta estúpida boda y sí, admito que me he comportado como una idiota muchas veces, pero eso no es excusa para tratarme así...

- ¡Weasley!- chilló de nuevo Draco, mucho más alto y mucho más exasperado.

- ¡Sé que no me quieres- prosiguió ella, con la misma rabia en su interior- pero fuiste tú quien me eligió como tu futura esposa! ¡Has sido tú quien ha querido que nos casemos! ¡Yo nunca pedí ni decidí casarme contigo! ¡Así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirme si nuestro matrimonio va a ser así de ahora en adelante, porque no creo que lo soporte! ¡No puedo y... no quiero! ¡Duele demasiado y ni siquiera sé porqué, pero así es, y no puedo...!

- ¡Por Merlín, ¿es que no vas a callarte nunca, mujer?!- soltó Draco, llegando al límite con ella.

Ginny de pronto se calló y lo miró.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme...?!

- ¡¡No me he acostado con ella!!

- ¿Q... Qué?- se sorprendió la pelirroja, no demasiado convencida de haber escuchado aquellas palabras, a pesar de haberlas gritado bien alto.

Los ojos de Draco se giraron, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- He dicho que no me he acostado con ella.

- Oh...- fue cuanto pudo añadir Ginny, sintiéndose algo estúpida y avergonzada; después de la bronca que le había echado, al final no se había acostado con otra. Aún así, se había emborrachado y tenía esas marcas en el pecho; ¿estaría mintiendo?

- ¿Y cómo sé que dices la verdad?- preguntó ella, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas- Podrías estar mintiéndome; después de todo, tienes esos chupetones y sé que te emborrachaste porque fui yo quien te ayudó a acostarte.

El rubio suspiró, como si se hubiese imaginado que diría algo así. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba claro que Draco no tenía ninguna gana de sincerarse sobre ese tema, pero era eso o seguir aguantando su interminable bronca.

- Es verdad- explicó con cansancio- Me emborraché porque estaba enfadado y sí, intenté acostarme con aquella mujer, pero no lo hice. No... no podía- el chico agachó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrosaron por la vergüenza- No me fui con ella porque quisiera, sino porque... A ver, estaba enfadado y el alchol me desinhibió pero...

Draco se calló, pues no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que debía de decir a continuación; ¿cómo podía explicarle a Ginny, a su prometida, que estuvo a punto de acostarse con esa mujer simplemente porque Blaise le provocó al acusarlo de tenerle miedo al sexo? No sería capaz de seguir viviendo con semejante vergüenza y prefería guardarse el detalle de su virginidad para él.

- ¿De verdad no te acostaste con esa mujer?- preguntó Ginny esperanzada, sin llegar a creerse del todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Draco levantó la vista y asintió en silencio- ¡Gracias a Merlín!- exclamó ella de alivio. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mojando la piel del pecho que estaba en contacto con ella. Su corazón latía de alegría, pues acababa de descubrir que no la había engañado, tal y como ella se imaginaba. Todo su miedo, frustración y rabia desaparecieron con el llanto, dejándola algo vacía, aunque también feliz. No la había traicionado, no se había ido con otra mujer y, aunque no estaba del todo segura de porqué aquella idea le alegraba tanto, jamás olvidaría lo preciosa que le pareció aquella confesión.

Por otro lado, Draco se había quedado de piedra ante semejante muestra de afecto por parte de Ginny. No se lo había esperado para nada y minutos después aún trataba de recuperar la respiración, pues la chica seguía apoyada contra su pecho. También se sentía algo incómodo por tenerla prácticamente sobre él y no mejoraba la situación sentir su dulce y cálido rostro en su pecho y el cosquilleo de sus rizos pelirrojos bajo su barbilla.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápidamente, sonando cada vez más fuertemente, hasta que todo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar con aquel movimiento. Estaba seguro de que Ginny podía escucharlo, podía sentirlo; sin embargo, la chica no se movió ni un milímetro, sino que siguió aferrada a él. Draco estaba casi seguro de que la pelirroja seguía llorando.

Se sentía extraño y molesto, además de encontrarse algo mareado por la resaca, pero a pesar de todo aquello, a pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba que lo abrazara, Draco volvió a sentir ese pequeño y particular calor dentro de él. Había cierta dulzura en la manera en la que lo agarraba, algo que calmaba su corazón, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo. Supuestamente, los Malfoy no tenían esa clase de sentimientos, sobre todo hacia los malhumorados Weasley, pero lo cierto era que el rubio había perdido todo el control del órgano de su pecho. Era como si tratase de decirle algo, pero a Draco no se le había dado muy bien entender sus emociones. Además, por mucho que sintiera esa calidez y esos latidos, la coraza con la que se había criado no desaparecía.

El tiempo pasaba y la incomodidad aumentaba, hasta que el rubio recordó, finalmente, que no le gustaba que lo abrazaran.

- Esto... Ginny...- murmuró, tratando de no dejarse llevar y apartarla de él bruscamente- Me alegra que me hayas perdonado pero... ¿podrías apartarte?

Ginny resopló fuertemente y alzó la cabeza, aunque se sintiera a gusto sobre su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- Lo siento- sonrió- Es que me siento muy aliviada...

Draco se contuvo para no esbozar una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, a pesar de lo mal que la hubiera tratado minutos antes. Se preguntó si ella se habría dado cuenta de lo sincera que estaba siendo con él, pues no estaba conteniéndose, como era habitual. Siempre escondía sus sentimientos bajo una coraza, siendo una de las cosas que más le atraía de ella, así que no entendía porqué se mostraba tan feliz. ¿Acaso le habría disgustado de verdad que se hubiera marchado con otra mujer? Draco la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿De verdad te habría molestado que me hubiese acostado con otra?

- Claro. Es normal- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cómo te habría sentado a ti que me hubiera ido con otro dos días antes de nuestra boda?

La sola idea de que aquello pudiera ocurrir provocó que la rabia e instinto de protección nacieran en él. Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta parecerse a un cielo tormentoso. Como si de un perro guardián se tratara, Draco sabía que atacaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a acortar distancias con Ginny. Sin embargo, en lugar de expresar todo aquello, el rubio se limitó a levantar una ceja y responder secamente.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que sigues encima de mí?

La cara de Ginny se puso como un tomate, para gusto de Draco. ¿Así que le incomodaba estar sentada sobre él de aquella manera y abrazándolo? ¿Pero no entendía que a los Malfoy no le gustaba nada de eso? ¡Sobre todo a los Malfoy malhumorados con resaca! No importaba nada que le resultara increíblemente agradable tenerla encima porque, según él, resultaba más seguro tenerla a cierta distancia; de lo contrario, podría incluso acabar respondiéndole al abrazo.

Draco alzó aún más la ceja, pues la chica no se había movido aún.

- Es verdad- murmuró ella, apartándose de él rápidamente y tratando de tocarlo en la menor medida posible. Sus mejillas seguían igual de coloradas mientras se colocaba el vestido y, por mucho que evitó mirarlo a la cara, podía seguir sintiendo su mirada sobre ella.

Algo atravesó su corazón cuando creyó que Draco se había acostado con otra pero, de pronto, el chico pronunció aquellas palabras, aquellas simples y maravillosas palabras, y todo el dolor que había sentido desapareció tan rápidamente que no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento se sentía bastante avergonzada por haber mostrado sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Estaba claro que a Draco le había extrañado su comportamiento y no quería que creyera que a ella le gustaba, porque no era cierto; era ruin, desconsiderado, le encantaba fastidiar a los demás... y... y... Oh, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en todo aquello?

- Bueno, eh... sólo quería saber eso, así que será mejor que me marche- susurró Ginny, sin encontrarse con su mirada- Supongo que querrás estar a solas.

La pelirroja se giró, pero algo le hizo pararse en seco. Al hacerlo, se volvió hacia Draco, encontrándose con su mirada de acero, mientras los suyos se vaciaban. Draco no supo qué hacer por un momento, pues su boca se abría y cerraba sin pronunciar palabra. Sin embargo, su cabeza acabó por encontrar las palabras justas para expresar lo que sentía.

- Gracias.

Ginny pestañeó varias veces, dada la confusión.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, algo temblorosa, sin saber qué podría agradecerle. No había hecho nada, sin contar que casi le aplastó las costillas al abrazarlo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Por creerme y eso.

Aquello tenía sentido. Entonces, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ginny.

- Está bien. En realidad deduje que decías la verdad cuando empezaste a sonrojarte.

Draco se horrorizó.

- ¡No me sonrojé!- exclamó, aterrado ante la idea de que sus mejillas pudieran haberlo traicionado.

La sonrisa de Ginny creció aún más.

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero yo vi perfectamente cómo te sonrojabas- el rubor reapareció de nuevo en las mejillas de Draco y la pelirroja soltó una carcajada de satisfacción- De hecho, lo estás haciendo otra vez ahora. En serio, Draco, yo que tú iría asimilando que puedes sonrojarte como cualquier otra persona.

Draco murmuró algo inaudible y la miró fijamente.

- Pues si yo fuera tú no me burlaría. ¿Acaso has visto la cara que pones cuando te sonrojas?

- Serás...- trató de rebatirle Ginny, aunque el rubio se lo impidió al echarse a reír. Ella quiso enfadarse, pero no podía evitar contener la risa. Aún así, no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente; nadie se burlaba de ella y se salía con la suya- Me las vas a pagar, Malfoy- lo amenazó, con las manos sobre las caderas- Espera y verás; en cuanto encuentre tu punto débil dejarás de reírte tanto.

Él la miró fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

- Qué miedo me das- ironizó.

- Pues deberías- contestó ella, con una mueca.

Draco sonrió abiertamente de nuevo y se tumbó en la cama. Para su desgracia, aún no se le había pasado la resaca. Sentía su cabeza como si pesara kilos y kilos y le rugía tanto la tripa que parecía que estuviera a punto de explotar. Sin embargo, haber sido capaz de hablar y reírse era un progreso bastante aceptable. Tal vez la risa tuviera algo de magia, aunque le provocara escalofríos.

- ¿Y... cómo era ella?- preguntó Ginny con cierta curiosidad morbosa por saber quién era la mujer que había intentado tener sexo con él- ¿La conozco?

El buen humor del rubio desapareció al momento.

- Lárgate, Weasley- murmuró, lanzándole una dura mirada.

- Está bien, está bien, lo siento- se disculpó ella riéndose, juntando las manos a modo de súplica- Sólo era una pregunta. Cielos, no hay quien te soporte por la mañana.

- Me pregunto quién estará de buen humor con resaca- murmuró él.

La chica se llevó el índice a la barbilla, pensativa.

- Podría hacerte una poción para la resaca. Anoche te hechicé para que dejaras de vomitar, así que supongo que la poción acabaría con los síntomas totalmente.

Draco recibió la sorpresa de su vida. Con una velocidad increíble para alguien en su estado, el chico agarró a Ginny de la mano y la miró a los ojos, esperanzado.

- ¿Lo harías?- preguntó, sin preocuparse de ocultar se desesperación; el dolor de cabeza podía con él.

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó poco a poco en los labios de la pelirroja.

- Pues no lo sé. No sé si te la mereces.

Tirando por la borda el poco orgullo que le quedaba, el albino juntó sus manos y suplicó con la mirada.

- Weasley, si me haces esa poción te prometo que... te prometo que... bueno, no sé lo que te prometo, pero haré algo por ti.

Ginny jamás se hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy le suplicaría algo, ni mucho menos que le prometería algo a cambio. No había duda alguna de que, de ser una Slytherin, sacaría algún tipo de provecho de la situación, pero tratándose de una Gryffindor se le ocurrían muchas más cosas para beneficiarse. Sin embargo, al final la chica apartó aquellas ideas diabólicas.

- Sólo prométeme que no volverás a beber tanto. Me asustaste mucho, Draco, y no quiero que se repita.

Él se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero asintió al momento.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny sonrió y apartó sus manos de las suyas.

- Muy bien, acepto el trato. La prepararé ahora mismo.

Draco asintió de nuevo y la acompañó hasta la puerta, impaciente por tomarse el ungüento.

- No tardes- dijo.

- No- contestó ella, sonriendo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Draco suspiró y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Entonces caminó hacia la cama y se tiró sobre las suaves sábanas, estirando todos sus miembros. Sus ojos se pasearon por el dibujo del techo, aunque sin prestarle demasiada atención. Todo había salido mejor de lo que se había imaginado, teniendo en cuenta la situación, aunque seguía lamentándose por haber sido tan sincero con ella. Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio pero, aún así, no le gustaba compartir sus sentimientos con otros que no fueran Armande o su caballo.

- Supongo que no es tan mala...- murmuró para sí.

Le costó mucho admitirlo, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que, cuando no se comportaba como una niñata maleducada, la pelirroja era bastante tolerable. Después de todo, algo tendría que tener para haberla escogido como su futura esposa. Además, se había producido una mínima evolución en su discusión; se habían gritado mutuamente, lo que no resultaba nada inesperado, pero Draco había observado que había menos rabia entre ellos... y ella pensaba lo mismo.

En realidad, pensándolo bien, su borrachera había conseguido acortar distancias entre los dos. Ni siquiera se imaginaba qué habrían hecho para continuar con su boda si ella no le hubiera perdonado, aunque tenía la impresión de que habrían acabado matándose el uno al otro... o suicidándose. Pasados unos días sería posible que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad; bueno, todo lo normales que podrían ser entre ellos dos.

- Mientras no vuelva a abrazarme- murmuró secamente- Puedo soportarlo todo, menos eso.

Aquello le había parecido tan incómodo como asqueroso. No le gustaba que lo abrazaran y detestaría sentir sus delgaduchos y pecosos brazos a su alrededor una vez más. El abrazo le había resultado demasiado acogedor y a ningún hombre le gustaría sentir algo así y...

- ¿Por qué sigo dándole vueltas a ese estúpido abrazo?- preguntó Draco a las mudas paredes. Naturalmente no contestaron, aunque a Draco no pareció importarle. Ya tenía suficiente con intentar olvidar el abrazo y, sobre todo, la chica que se lo había dado, aunque no lo consiguiera en absoluto.

OOOO

Por otra parte, Ginny se encontraba en la cocina, aterrorizando a los elfos domésticos mientras le preparaba la poción a Draco. No estaba segura de dónde podría encontrar un cuenco lo suficientemente grande como para prepararla ni los ingredientes para hacerla y, naturalmente, no podía preguntárselo a Narcissa. Por suerte, acabó encontrando los ingredientes en las alacenas de la cocina, así como el recipiente. No obstante, los elfos seguían descontentos.

- Señorita, será mejor que lo deje. Señorita...- la llamó el elfo, tirándola del vestido- Dinky se meterá en un lío si le deja usar la cocina.

- ¡Déjame!- le advirtió Ginny, fulminando con la mirada al pobre elfo mientras usaba la cuchara de palo a modo de amenaza- No estoy haciendo nada malo y, además, tengo órdenes de mi prometido de prepararlo yo misma. Así que si vas a seguir dándome la vara, será mejor que te marches; tengo mucho que hacer.

La pelirroja apenas podía concentrarse con el elfo tirándola del vestido y quejándose. Sabía que los elfos tenían órdenes estrictas de trabajar, pero aquel chef le estaba sacando de sus casillas. La elaboración de las pociones era algo tremendamente complicado y, aunque siempre había sido uno de los fuertes de Ginny, necesitaba una completa dedicación pues, de lo contrario, podría tener efectos devastadores. No podía cometer ningún error, a no ser que quisiera envenenar a Draco.

Unos pasos empezaron a sonar próximos a la cocina, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta. Finalmente Ginny se paralizó, girándose lentamente hacia allí, con la esperanza de no encontrarse a Narcissa. Sin embargo, sus temores se disiparon cuando observó una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Armande felizmente, mientras cogía una manzana de la cesta de frutas. La mordió con fuerza mientras miraba a uno de los elfos tapándose la cara con desesperación.

- No debería de estar aquí, joven amo- musitó el elfo- La señora le dijo a Dinky que no le dejara comer en la cocina.

Armande se limitó a seguir comiendo la manzana.

- ¡Pero estoy hambriento! Y no querrás que muera de hambre, ¿verdad, Dinky?

No obstante, a Dinky pareció darle totalmente igual; el pequeño elfo doméstico era increíblemente posesivo con su lugar de trabajo y no se cansó de repetirle a Armande que aquél no era el lugar apropiado para que comiera.

Ignorando la discusión, Ginny siguió elaborando la poción con extremo cuidado, parándose u

únicamente para quitarse el sudor de la frente. Armande pareció recordar su presencia al poco tiempo, así que se acercó a ella, respiró el olor de la mezcla y se apartó al momento, asqueado.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué es eso?!- preguntó, tapándose la nariz con la camisa.

Ginny sonrió y removió la mezcla en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

- Es una poción que le estoy preparando a Draco para quitarle la resaca. Huele fatal, pero surtirá efecto.

Armande frunció el ceño o, al menos, a Ginny se lo pareció. Era difícil saberlo, pues tenía media cara tapada.

- ¿Le estás preparando una poción para la resaca?- preguntó dubitativo- Pensaba que estabas enfadada con él.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que podría seguir enfadada con él por haberse ido con otra mujer, pero no se acostó con ella y parece que ni siquiera le gustaba. Imagino que todo ha sido producto del alcohol y sé de buena tinta que no volverá a hacer una tontería así nunca más.

Armande se rió.

- Yo me imaginaba que no se habrían acostado. Ella no era su tipo, la verdad y a Blaise y a mí nos pareció bastante raro que bajara de la habitación a los pocos minutos de haber subido.

Ginny dejó la mezcla y le apuntó con la cuchara de palo, amenazadoramente.

- Justo quería hablarte de eso. ¿Por qué no le paraste? Sé que no estabas borracho, así que no me digas lo contrario, y sé que podrías haberle parado los pies porque a ti siempre te escucha.

- Nunca le dije que se acercara a aquella mujer- se defendió Armande, disculpándose con las manos- De hecho fue Blaise quien provocó a Draco; sabía que estaba borracho y fuera de sí, además de ser muy cabezota, mucho más estando bebido. Además, en cuanto Blaise le dijo a Draco que le tenía miedo al sexo no hubo forma de pararlo.

Ginny pestañeó varias veces.

- ¿Miedo... a qué?

Armande palideció.

- ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Ella asintió despacio, mientras el chico se pasaba una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

- No se lo digas a Draco- suplicó, pareciendo más viril y culpable que de costumbre- Me matará si se entera de que te lo he dicho.

- Entonces es cierto- añadió ella- ¿De verdad le tiene miedo al sexo?

Resultaba raro que a un hombre le asustara el sexo, sobre todo a un hombre como Draco, que daba la impresión de ser todo un experto. Ginny sabía, a pesar de eso, que no le prestaba demasiada atención a las mujeres, ¿pero tanto como temerlo? Aquello le sorprendió totalmente.

Armande se encogió de hombros.

- No sé le tiene miedo exactamente; sólo sé que le da miedo cometer algún error. Es que es virgen.

Teniendo en cuenta que ella también era virgen, a la pelirroja no le preció extraño, aunque le sorprendiera algo. Jamás se lo habría imaginado; no era su pasatiempo favorito imaginarse la vida sexual de Draco. Aquello hubiera sido extraño y espeluznante. Sin embargo, gracias a aquel descubrimiento empezó a entender algunas cosas. Ya estaba claro que Draco no se había ido con aquella mujer por su propia voluntad, sino por culpa de Blaise, por haberlo provocado al decirle que tenía miedo, logrando así que Draco se comportara de una manera poco normal. En el fondo no quería admitir que era virgen y que no tenía ni idea de sexo.

- No se lo diré- contestó Ginny finalmente- Ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza; de hacerlo, seguramente me lanzaría una maldición imperdonable o algo así.

Armande se rió.

- Yo tampoco lo haría. La verdad es que es muy reservado respecto a su vida y sentimientos.

- Lo sé- repuso Ginny. Las cosas eran mucho más difíciles siendo Draco tan frío, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente así. Su reacción al abrazo había sido una clara muestra de ello; cualquier otro lo habría aceptado, pero a él, por el contrario, le había molestado y, como consecuencia, ella también se había avergonzado.

Ginny bajó la vista a la poción, que se había vuelto color mostaza.

- Ya está lista- dijo con una sonrisa- Será mejor que se la lleve.

Armande asintió.

- Estoy seguro de que lo agradecerá.

- Ni te lo imaginas- contestó Ginny, sonriendo y vertiendo la pócima en un vaso- finalmente cogió la copa y miró al elfo- ¿Ves? La cocina está intacta y no he tocado nada. Ya puedes calmarte.

Después de mirarlos a ambos, Dinky comenzó a fregar lo que había dejado Ginny, murmurando algo acerca de los invasores de la cocina. Ginny meneó la cabeza con cierta irritación y salió de la cocina, seguida de Armande, que había empezado otra manzana. Subieron cuidadosamente las escaleras, tanto que llegaron a la habitación de Draco sin derramar una sola gota de la pócima. Al hacerlo, la pelirroja llamó a la puerta y, después de escuchar una vos, entró. Draco se sentó en la cama al instante.

- ¿Ya está?

Ginny asintió y le acercó la poción.

- Será mejor que te la bebas deprisa. No tiene muy buen sabor.

Nada más tomar la copa entre sus manos y murmurar un «gracias», Draco se bebió el contenido de un trago. Entonces puso una mueca de asco, enrojeciendo los ojos, hasta que se relajó y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa. Casi al instante sintió su dolor de cabeza disminuir y su estómago asentarse.

- Gracias.

- De nada- contestó ella, con una sonrisa- Pero recuerda nuestro trato.

- No creo que deba preocuparte que vuelva a emborracharme. La verdad es que no me ha gustado mucho la experiencia...

Draco tembló ante la sola idea de beberse otra copa de whisky de fuego. Aunque a otros le gustase, él prefería mantenerse sobrio. No se planteaba la posibilidad de pasar otra noche agonizante por cuatro horas de placer; los efectos secundarios no merecían la pena.

Ambos se callaron al momento, sin saber muy bien lo que debían de decir. Era la primera vez, desde hacía días, que no tenían nada de lo que discutir, lo que provocó que Ginny se sintiera algo incómoda con tanta confianza. No podían estarse toda la vida discutiendo y, la verdad, ella no lo deseaba. No le gustaba discutir con él, al menos en aquel tono tan hiriente. Sin embargo, le gustaba bastante tomarle el pelo y sacarlo de sus casillas.

Ella observó cómo su rostro recuperaba el color poco a poco. La poción había surtido efecto, puesto que los ojos tenían mejor color y ya no mostraba esa palidez cadavérica de antes. Entonces, Ginny recordó lo que le había contado Armande en la cocina y se preguntó si Draco estaría tan nervioso como ella. Sobre todo temía la noche de bodas, no sólo por ser virgen, sino porque tendría que entregarse a alguien que no quería. Naturalmente, la boda en sí también la atemorizaba, igual que lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro. Ginevra Malfoy llevaría una vida totalmente diferente a la de Ginny Weasley y daba mucho miedo pensar en tal cambio.

Ginny se sentó al borde de la cama, temblando.

- Draco.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó con precaución, sabiendo, por el tono de su voz, que su conversación no sería demasiado agradable.

- ¿Estás asustado?

Temblando ligeramente, el chico se acercó a ella y la miró, confundido. A juzgar por la forma en que jugueteaba con sus manos pecosas, Draco hubiera jurado que estaba disgustada por algo, por no hablar de la tensa expresión que tenía.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

La pelirroja suspiró profundamente e hizo un gesto algo raro, que parecía más una convulsión que otra cosa.

- No sé. Falta un día para que nos casemos y me siento algo...- Ginny se paró y giró la vista hacia él- ¿No te da miedo?

Draco suspiró y se tumbó sobre las sábanas.

- Un poco- confesó- Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Tendremos que aprender a llevarlo lo mejor posible, supongo.

Al ver que se callaba, Draco giró la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos almendrados estaban vacíos y sus cejas estaban tensas. Estaba naturalmente preocupada por algo que no le quería contar y, aunque no quisiera creérselo, Draco sintió un profundo deseo de ayudarla.

- Si sigues con esa cara vas a conseguir que me sienta mal de verdad. ¿Tanto asco te doy o es que tu sensibilidad Weasley está herida por saber que vas a convertirte en una temible Malfoy?

Ginny soltó una sincera carcajada y clavó sus ojos en los suyos, con tanta calidez que el rubio sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco; a pesar de ignorarlo, la imagen de aquellos ojos se repitió en su cabeza durante un tiempo más.

- Debo de dar bastante pena si tratas de animarme así- recalcó tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la mirada, mientras su sonrisa desaparecía- Pero no lo sé. No sé cómo sentirme respecto a la boda, respecto a ti y respecto a cualquier otra cosa. Es sólo que estoy... estoy asustada. No sé porqué, pero lo estoy- negó con la cabeza, tal vez de exasperación o confusión, y se volvió hacia él- No tiene sentido, ¿a que no?

Draco asintió.

- Claro que sí.

Él también estaba asustado. Ambos iba a dar un gran paso en sus vidas aunque, a diferencia de las demás parejas, no contaban con el beneficio de estar enamorados el uno del otro y, así, poder afrontar mejor las dificultades que pudieran sobrevenir. Ni siquiera habían conseguido llevarse bien a tan sólo un día de la boda.

Era natural estar nervioso antes de la boda, tal y como Draco había comprobado en otras parejas; sin embargo, esas mismas parejas habían decidido casarse voluntariamente, mientras que a Draco y Ginny se les había obligado a ello. De alguna manera aquello sólo dificultaba las cosas y hacía que sus miedos incrementasen. Aquella boda podría cambiarles la vida por completo y Draco estaba seguro de que la suya sí. En definitiva, pensándolo bien, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que estaba totalmente aterrado por lo que podría suceder en el futuro.

- Creo... Creo que yo siento lo mismo.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, logrando que Draco se callara de golpe.

- Ginevra, cariño, tenemos que irnos ya- la llamó su madre- Tenemos que ir a por tu vestido.

Ginny suspiró de decepción al ver que su madre les había interrumpido justo cuando Draco estaba dispuesto a abrirse a ella y no había manera de mantener una conversación seria con él en esas circunstancias. La chica se volvió a Draco, resignada.

- Tengo que irme.

Él asintió, sin saber qué contestar y observando cómo la pelirroja se levantaba de la cama. Al llegar a la puerta se giró, mirándolo con una extraña expresión, pues ni sonreía ni se mostraba tensa.

- Me alegra que hayamos podido hablar- dijo suavemente- Ha estado... bien.

Draco asintió de nuevo.

- Te entiendo.

Ginny sonrió suavemente, abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Narcissa. Había llegado la hora de probarse el vestido de novia.

OOOO

La tienda de la modista era muy diferente de como se la había imaginado Ginny. Puesto que se trataba de la tienda de confección de ropa de Narcissa, la pelirroja se había imaginado algo más grandioso y opulento. No obstante, ni Madam Tunningham ni su tienda eran así. Se trataba de una mujer anciana, con la espalda encorvada y el pelo gris. Sus ojos eran tan claros que apenas tenían color y estaban algo bizcos. Las arrugas surcaban su cara como los pliegues de un viejo pergamino y su sonrisa no era demasiado bonita. Sinceramente, la mujer era espantosa y la falda negra que llevaba no mejoraba su apariencia.

Y su tienda tenía su mismo aspecto. Estaba limpia, naturalmente, pero había un ligero olor a almizcle y vejez que no le gustó nada a la pelirroja. Las cortinas estaban muy viejas, recordándole las de Grimmauld Place. Por último, el mostrador de madera necesitaba una buena mano de pintura.

Ginny miró a Narcissa.

- ¿Estamos en el sitio adecuado?

Narcissa dejó escapar una ligera risa.

- No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Ginevra. Madam Tunningham es toda una experta y te aseguro que no encontrarás a nadie que sea capaz de confeccionarte un vestido igual.

Ginny no estaba demasiado segura de hacerle caso, pero justo en ese momento Madam Tunningham apareció y estrechó las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

- Tú debes de ser Ginevra Weasley- supuso la mujer, con una voz vieja y pausada- Es un honor hacerle el vestido a la prometida de mi querido Draco.

- Eh... gracias- contestó Ginny, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

Madam Tunningham dio unas palmaditas a la mano de Ginny y miró a Narcissa, quien parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente.

- Su hijo ha encontrado una novia muy guapa. Puedo decir con sinceridad que será un honor vestir a la señorita Weasley.

Molly miró a Ginny y se enorgulleció; si había algo que le gustara era escuchar a alguien decir cumplidos sobre sus hijos.

- Me alegro- respondió Narcissa- pero tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de la boda, Imelda, así que tendrá que ser algo sencillo.

- Nada de eso- replicó la mujer, ondeando la mano- Parecerá una diosa, ya lo verás.

De pronto, Ginny sintió que unas manos la subían al estrado y le quitaban el vestido sin dilación, dejándola en ropa interior. Imelda encantó la cinta métrica para tomar las medidas de Ginny, mientras preguntaba por el estilo que le pegaría más, qué estilo prefería y si tenía algo en mente.

- Eh... bueno... no lo sé muy bien- confesó Ginny, tratando de ignorar la cinta que se deslizaba por ella- Ha ido todo tan rápido que...

- No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Estoy segura de que encontraré algo que te guste- contestó Imelda.

La mujer se fijó en el papel que había recogido las medidas de la pelirroja y frunció el ceño. Ginny se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, hasta que, de pronto, sintió que la varita de Imelda la apuntaba y pronunciaba un encantamiento. Inmediatamente, la tela blanca fue adoptando una forma alrededor del cuerpo de Ginny, hasta crear un bello vestido.

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. No podía creerse que Madam Tunningham le hubiera confeccionado un vestido tan bonito en tan poco tiempo. Las mangas eran largas y se ajustaban por todo el brazo hasta sus hombros, formando una curva debajo de su pecho, para realzarlo. La sedosa tela se curvaba por el pecho y los hombros, con algunos diamantes agrupados incrustados en ella. Ginny por fin entendió dónde iba a parar el dinero de Imelda; sus vestidos eran magníficos y, después de observar una vez más la prenda que rozaba el suelo, acompañada de un blanco velo de raso igual de largo, con diamantes también y que le cubría la cara, culminando en una hermosa tiara que asentaba sus rizos pelirrojos, la chica no pudo creerse que se estuviera mirando a sí misma.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Imelda, clavándole sus pequeños ojos.

- ¿Que si me gusta?- repitió Ginny, en un grito- ¡Me encanta! ¡Es precioso!

Narcissa sonrió con orgullo y besó a la pelirroja en la cabeza.

- Y te sienta a la perfección, querida.

Por su parte, Molly sólo pudo sollozar.

- ¡Oh, mi pequeña ya es toda una mujer!- exclamó, frotándose los húmedos ojos por las lágrimas.

Ginny se giró y la sonrió, mientras sentía las lágrimas formándose; aunque la boda no fuera tal y como se la había imaginado, el vestido era digno de una princesa.

- Te llevas este vestido, ¿entonces?- preguntó Imelda.

Ginny asintió, frotándose los ojos con impaciencia.

- Sí, me lo llevaré.

No quería ver ningún otro. Narcissa tenía razón; Imelda era toda una experta en su campo y había conseguido que Ginny se sintiera la mujer más hermosa y afortunada del mundo.

OOOO

Ginny no vio a Draco durante el resto del día, puesto que aún tenía unos asuntos pendientes, así que se pasó el resto de la tarde puntualizando ciertos detalles de la boda con su madre y Narcissa. La boda sería bastante discreta; no habría damas de honor ni testigos, sino simplemente el mago encargado de oficiar la ceremonia, la novia, el novio y sus familiares más cercanos. Ginny pudo imaginarse las razones de aquella decisión; la unión era muy polémica puesto que nadie esperaba que un Malfoy fuera a casarse con un Weasley y tenía la impresión de que Narcissa no deseaba que su mansión se llenara de Weasleys y sus amigos. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no se molestó; de hecho, resultaría bastante incómodo que Hermione Granger o Harry Potter fueran a su boda con Draco Malfoy. Podía imaginarse perfectamente el shock que les produciría, por no hablar de las interminables preguntas. Las cosas eran mucho mejor así.

Llegada la noche, Ginny se retiró a su habitación con una incesante sensación de nerviosismo. Al día siguiente dejaría de ser soltera y, por mucho que Draco y ella hubieran mejorado su relación en cierta medida, le seguía preocupando el futuro. Ya no había forma alguna de escapar y, entre tanta pesadilla, Ginny acabó quedándose dormida.

OOOO

El día siguiente se le hizo ridículamente corto a la pelirroja. Una vez más, le resultó imposible ver a Draco; todo el mundo quería hablarles y, aunque solían lanzarse miradas, no tuvieron la ocasión de hablar. Ginny empezó entonces a preguntarse si la gente lo haría a propósito; tal vez creyeran que, de mantenerlos alejados, ni Draco ni Ginny se preocuparían por la boda. Pero aquello era ridículo.

Draco se fue pronto por la noche al sitio donde pasarían su luna de miel. Ginny casi sufrió un infarto cuando lo supo, pues prácticamente se había olvidado de que, después de la boda, venía la noche de bodas. Si ya le asustaba la boda, sintió que deseaba morirse al recordar que pasaría tres días a solas con Draco, por mucho que hubieran mejorado su relación. En realidad, aquello sólo empeoraba la situación, puesto que eso sólo significaba que acortarían distancias. La idea de que quisiera acostarse con ella la aterraba, así que simplemente deseó que aquellos días pasaran lo más rápidamente posible.

A parte de la noche de bodas, Ginny se centró en la boda en sí. Todo el mundo estaba estresado e incluso Narcissa estaba impaciente por que todo resultara perfecto. Quedaba muy poco tiempo y todo tenía que estar listo para cuando los invitados llegasen. Ginny no pudo ayudar demasiado a prepararlo todo, puesto que su papel en la boda se limitó a estar guapa y no estropearla. Por lo tanto, el rol de la pelirroja se limitó a pasearse por la casa, preguntándose cómo había conseguido llegar hasta ese punto y si, al despertarse al día siguiente, descubriría que todo había sido un sueño. Por Merlín, deseaba que así fuese.

Alexia había montado otro pequeño espectáculo de celos. Ginny debió de habérselo imaginado, pero ni aún así hubiera podido impedir el enfrentamiento. Caminaba hacia su habitación cuando Alexia apareció silenciosamente por el pasillo, clavándole su mirada maligna mientras sus labios se torcían en una malévola sonrisa.

- Te he estado esperando, Ginevra- dijo, con la misma sonrisa retorcida.

Ginny, que no tenía ninguna intención de pararse a hablar con ella, decidió seguir adelante, pero Alexia la agarró del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

- Suéltame, Alexia- ordenó Ginny, fríamente. Sabía que cualquier discusión con Alexia sería dañina, así que prefería evitar hablar con la prima de Draco.

Alexia rió suavemente.

- ¿Sabes, Weasley?- continuó ella, mientras sus ojos hervían de rabia- Me ha sorprendido mucho que hayas conseguido atrapar a Draco. Jamás pensé que podría quedarse con una mierda traidora a la sangre como tú, pero veo que estaba equivocada- sus labios se torcieron aún más- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardarás en satisfacerlo, aunque no creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta de que ha cometido un error y se busque a otra para darle placer en la cama.

Ginny dejó escapar una risa de diversión.

- Ya y supongo que tu estarás esperándolo con las piernas abiertas, ¿no?

- Yo puedo darle mucho más de lo que tú eres capaz- replicó la rubia- No te lo mereces.

De pronto, Ginny soltó su brazo de Alexia y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- Pues qué pena, ¿no, Alexia? Tú lo has intentado todo pero, aún así, él me ha escogido a mí. ¿No te parece una putada?

Alexia se volvió completamente roja y, satisfecha por haber conseguido contestar a la viperina mujer, Ginny siguió su camino hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, Alexia no parecía tan satisfecha, así que cogió su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Ginny, por la espalda. Por suerte para la pelirroja, Narcissa subía las escaleras en ese mismo instante, descubriendo lo que pretendía hacer su sobrina y deshaciendo el encantamientos. La reprimenda que vino a continuación parecía interesante, pero Ginny no se quedó a escucharla; ya había tenido suficiente sabiendo que Alexia había recibido su merecido por ser tan envidiosa.

Nada más tirarse sobre la cama, llegada la noche, Ginny se quedó mirando las oscuras paredes. Ya había llegado la hora; aquélla sería su última noche de soltería. Al día siguiente se casaría con Draco Malfoy y todo cambiaría.

A pesar de haber aceptado finalmente su matrimonio, no podía contener los crecientes nervios que cosquilleaban su tripa. Ya no había forma de escapar aunque, por suerte, en aquel momento la mente de Ginny se encontraba muy lejos de allí. No podía creerse que fuera a casarse con Draco Malfoy, el mismo chico que la provocaba e insultaba en el colegio.

Suspiró e intentó dormirse pero, durante largo tiempo, se mantuvo despierta, girándose y preocupándose por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Pasara lo que pasara, Ginny tenía la impresión de que no lo disfrutaría en absoluto. Tan sólo faltaban unas horas para la boda que tanto había estado temiendo...

**Próximo capítulo: Marido y mujer**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, bueno, parece que la historia se va calentando cada vez más! Para empezar, Draco y Ginny al fin están limando asperezas y, a juzgar por lo nerviosos que se ponen, aún hay más... Tal y como muchos nos imaginábamos, Draco no engañó a Ginny (menos mal!) y no sólo eso, sino que además... es virgen!! Qué pobre, la verdad es que no me sorprende que no sepa llevarlo, sobre todo con amigos como Blaise... Por suerte el episodio ha servido para que Draco y Ginny se acerquen un poco más, aunque no sé yo si lo suficiente como para consumar la noche de bodas XD._

_Y por otro lado está Alexia, tan estúpida como siempre. Al menos esta vez Ginny la ha contestado en condiciones (seguro que se lo estaba guardando desde hacía tiempo XD) y Narcissa la ha pillado con las manos en la masa. Ahora sólo queda ver si se queda tranquila o si, por el contrario, intenta fastidiar de nuevo. En fin, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: Hola! Bueno, pues ya ves que Draco no se acostó con la otra. Menos mal! Aunque para el beso habrá que esperar hasta el próximo episodio, a no ser que se pongan a discutir en medio de la ceremonia y se olviden de besarse XD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**bery-malfoy**: Hola! Pues sí que le ha pegado una buena bronca Ginny a Draco, aunque la verdad es que ambos se han puesto bastante "sentimentales", por decirlo así; quién sabe, tal vez la próxima vez que discutan admitan lo que sienten, nunca se sabe! Un beso!_

_**lu-liza**: hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho saber que la historia te está gustando. Pues la verdad es que sí, los dos son muy tercos y no sé cuánto tiempo estarán así una vez casados, así que será mejor para ellos que admitan pronto lo que sienten. Y menos mal que Draco al final se arrepintió, porque de lo contrario, tal vez Ginny hubiera suspendido la boda! XD. Un beso!_

_**Maggie**: hola! Pues me alegra mucho que te siga gustando la historia, la verdad. Y tienes razón, la verdad es que ya se empieza a ver ese cambio de sentimientos en ambos (en el capítulo 13, no está mal XD), así que a ver si su relación sigue mejorando con la boda. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! Pues sí, me costó bastante traducir la escena del caballo, la verdad... pero bueno, me lo pasé bastante bien con la escena de la borrachera. Vaya, parece que nadie se ha creído que haya podido acostarse con la otra XD. La verdad es que hubiera sido un duro golpe para Ginny, así que mejor así. Un beso!_

_**Alyssa L. Malfoy**: Hola! Bueno, tómatelo con calma y ya sabes; si en algún momento quieres desconectar siempre puedes leer el fic!XD. Jejeje, pues no, Draco finalmente se arrepintió y no se acostó con la otra... menos mal! Un beso y suerte con los estudios!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Muchas gracias por el review y por los ánimos! Las verdad es que la historia sí se va poniendo cada vez más interesante, sobre todo ahora que Draco y Ginny van a empezar su vida de casados... bueno, a ver en qué acaba todo este lío XD. Un beso!_


	15. Capítulo 15: Marido y mujer

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 15: Marido y mujer**

Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Se sentía ridículo y no estaba demasiado seguro de la ropa tradicional que los magos pura-sangre llevaban el día de su boda. Sus botas y pantalones eran negros, pero en lugar de llevar la típica camisa blanca, tenía una túnica sobre una camisa negra. La capa era magnífica, de piel y de un negro profundo, le llegaba hasta el suelo, coronada con un broche de oro que unía ambos lados a la altura de los hombros. La cadena del broche formaba un semicírculo, con la insignia de los Malfoy en el centro del mismo; una gran «M» rodeada de un dragón y de cuatro estrellas.

Había mucha historia detrás de aquella medalla, pero Draco estaba más preocupado por su apariencia. No podía creerse que llevara puesta una túnica; ni siquiera la ropa de magos de Hogwarts le había parecido tan ridícula porque, entre otras cosas, todo el mundo la llevaba. Sin embargo, aquel día él sería el único en llevar un atuendo tan ridículo, así que se sintió bastante angustiado por ser el único en tener que hacerlo. Por lo que sabía, Ginny llevaría un vestido blanco normal y corriente y eso era sexismo; al menos, eso pensaba el rubio mientras se lamentaba de su apariencia.

No obstante, una interpretación más romántica de la ropa lo identificaría con algún villano oscuro de una novela de fantasía, angelical en su aspecto pero envuelto en un aura de misterio y penumbra. Tan sólo le hacía falta una espada y un caballo para convertirse en un guerrero muggle. Draco se había burlado de llegar a esa conclusión, pues no tenía en mente nada romántico ni, mucho menos, algo propio de una novela muggle, y le habría molestado que alguien resaltara sus «angelicales» facciones.

Además, no creía en lo último. El chico no tenía nada de angelical, a excepción de su suave pelo rubio. Por mucho que su madre lo apodara «mi pequeño ángel», sus facciones eran demasiado fuertes como para identificarse con la dulce criatura angelical. Aún así, era atractivo a su manera y, en aquel momento, su cuerpo y su palidez, combinados con la ropa negra, resaltaban el brillo grisáceo de sus ojos. Sus ojos siempre habían sido el punto fuerte de su atractivo porque, por muy intimidatorios y penetrantes que fueran, siempre mantenían su aire seductor. A veces brillaban cuando nadie miraba, a veces se convertían en tormentas cubiertas de emociones pero, en cualquier caso, siempre había algo hipnótico en ellos.

En aquel momento brillaban de nervios, dándole un aspecto absurdamente juvenil. No podía creerse que en menos de una hora fuera a casarse con Ginny Weasley. Había conservado la esperanza de que algo, lo que fuera, interrumpiera la boda, pero muy a su pesar había comprobado que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado.

En parte aquello había sido culpa suya porque, a pesar de sus discusiones y su mal carácter, tanto él como Ginny habían mantenido una actitud adecuada. Ambos habían aceptado llevarse bien para conseguir que todo sucediera cuanto antes, pero aquello no había paliado sus nervios. Si no estuviera mejor, el rubio diría que aún estaba de resaca.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Draco, ¿estás listo? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Armande.

Suspirando de nuevo, Draco echó una última mirada a su reflejo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. respondió a la sonrisa de su primo con una fría mueca y permitió que pasara.

- ¿Sabes?- continuó Armande, muy guapo en su traje azul marino- Como sigas con esa cara de pocas amigos vas a asustar a tu preciosa prometida.

- Entonces ya sé lo que tengo que hacer para la luna de miel.

Armande sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un momento, Draco demasiado centrado en sus ideas como para prestarle atención a su primo. Había intentado no pensar en la boda durante toda la mañana, pero le resultó imposible con todo el mundo tratando el tema. Ginny había estado todo el día ocupada, tal vez para no encontrárselo, algo que había agradecido; verla sólo habría empeorado las cosas.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Armande, más serio al ver a su primo, que se sentó junto a él en la cama.

- Cansado, nervioso... Imagínate.

Apenas había dormido la víspera, sino que había preferido pasarse la noche girando en la cama, pensando en la boda, en vez de cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Estás contento?- preguntó su primo.

- ¿Contento?- respondió Draco, frunciendo el ceño como si la palabra le sonara totalmente ajena- ¿Cómo quieres que esté contento? ¡Tengo veinte años y estoy a punto de casarme con una chica a la que apenas conozco!

Era ridículo pensar que pudiera ser feliz. Ciertamente, él y Ginny habían conseguido limar asperezas y tal vez empezara a verla de manera distinta, pero eso no significaba que quisiera casarse con ella; aquello era absurdo.

No la quería, de eso no había ninguna duda. Sin embargo, de todas las mujeres que hubiera podido elegir, Ginny era la única con la que podría convivir, por eso la eligió. Seguramente tuviera puntos buenos, estaba claro, incluso en ocasiones parecía tener cierta simpatía por ella, pero no tanto como para llamarla amor. No era un romántico y nunca lo sería, pero aún así conocía la diferencia entre el amor y la simple atracción y lo que sentía por Ginny era producto de la curiosidad, mezclada con una inexplicable atracción. Había algo en ella que llamaba su atención, claramente, pero no era amor.

Draco no había olvidado la noche en que había deseado besarla, pero del mismo modo que aquello le sucediera tiempo atrás con Pansy, el chico no le había dado más vueltas al asunto. Aunque la pelirroja le pareciera muy guapa y que la considerara cada vez más según avanzaba el tiempo, no creía que aquello tuviera un significado más profundo. La atracción física, a pesar de ser importante, no era suficiente como para enamorarse; se necesitaba algo más, algo más profundo y por muy pequeña que fuera su experiencia en el amor, lo único profundo que había entre él y Ginny era el abismo que los separaba. A pesar de que entre ambos hubiera tensión, incomodidad, a veces amistad y, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, una escasa tensión sexual, no había amor.

Ignorante de todas aquellas ideas, Armande se limitó a mirar a su primo, con diversión y exasperación.

- Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no intentas conocerla?

- ¿Qué?

Armande se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre te estás quejando de no conocerla, ¿así que por qué no lo haces? Por mucho que te pese, vas a pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ella, Draco, ¿así que por qué no empiezas a interesarte en ella? No sé, averigua sus hobbies, lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta... ya sabes.

Draco frunció el ceño. A pesar de haberse interesado en ella, lo cierto era que no lo había hecho en absoluto. Siempre se había sentido interesado por su ingenuidad y espíritu implacable y, de algún modo, también por su sencillez, aunque no fuera así en absoluto. Al final, el rubio se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la imagen idealizada que tenía de ella y que había provocado todos esos problemas, pero, en realidad, no se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla en el fondo. De hecho, esa distancia y falta de conocimiento habían hecho que discutieran sin parar, odiándose.

Tal vez Armande acertara al decirle que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo; después de todo, estaban a punto de convertirse en marido y mujer, así que Draco supuso que no le costaría nada intentar conocerla algo mejor.

- Quizá tengas razón...

- ¡Claro que sí!- se alegró Armande- ¡Siempre la tengo!

Draco rió, liberando una parte de la tensión y nervios que sentía.

- Creía que era yo quien acertaba siempre.

Armande sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

- En absoluto, primito. Tú siempre te equivocas, aunque creas que no. En cambio, yo siempre, siempre, tengo razón.

- Yo que tú me conformaría con no ser tan testarudo- contestó Draco secamente, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. Ni siquiera le importaba ofender a su primo, pues sabía de antemano que no había que tomarlo en serio cuando tenía aquel brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Es irónico que pienses eso- destacó Armande, con su maquiavélica sonrisa- Porque siempre he creído que el más cotilla de la familia eres tú.

Draco rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿no?- preguntó, aunque el susodicho se confirmó con ponerse en pie.

- Aún así, no soy ni de lejos tan terco como Ginny. Esa chica es capaz de machacarte sin parar hasta conseguir que le des la razón. No hay manera de hacerle callar cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

- Lo sé- contestó Draco, sonriendo involuntariamente.

Podía recordar prácticamente todas las discusiones que había mantenido con Ginny y, casi siempre, había sido ella quien había dicho la última palabra; no le importaba tener razón o no, si no, simplemente, ser ella quien zanjara la discusión. La última vez le costó muchísimo conseguir que se callara para que lo escuchara.

Le molestaba muchísimo y Draco sabía que, de estar discutiendo en aquel mismo instante, estaría peor de lo que se encontraba. Sin embargo, finalmente había comprendido que ella era así; tan sólo había que asegurarse de hacerla callar, antes de que la discusión se le fuera de las manos...

Armande bajó la vista a su reloj de bolsillo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. La boda empezará pronto y no podemos llegar tarde.

El estómago de Draco se encogió de repente. Trató de mantenerse calmado pero, por primera vez, no pudo dominarse; aquello le superaba incluso a él. Iba a casarse realmente, lo que significaba que su vida entera cambiaría por completo.

- Espero que esto acabe pronto- murmuró para sí- Me debes una bien grande, padre.

OOOO

En la otra punta de la mansión, Ginny se sentía tan nerviosa como su futuro marido. Ya se había puesto el vestido de novia y sus manos rozaban agitadamente la blanca tela. Unos diamantes colgaban de sus orejas, mientras que sus mejillas estaban maquilladas con colorete y sus labios con un ligero toque de rosa. Los rizos de su fogosa melena caían con elegancia, mientras que una tiara coronaba su cabeza, con el velo enganchado a ella. Aún no se la había tapado, así que aún podían observarse con detenimiento las pecas que cubrían su pálida piel. Seguramente Celia hubiese dicho que parecía una campesina en un traje de princesa, pero en aquel momento a Ginny le habría dado incluso igual.

Narcissa se había marchado hacía rato para atender a los invitados, así que la pelirroja estaba únicamente junto a su madre. Habían hablado de muchas cosas, pero Ginny se había sentido muy incómoda; no podía explicarle a su madre porqué no estaba tan feliz como debería, pues no tenía el valor de confesar que Draco y ella sólo habían fingido estar enamorados. Parecía que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde su actuación pero, de algún modo, todo el mundo se la había creído. Tan sólo Armande y Narcissa sabían la verdad, pero aún así daba la impresión de que incluso ellos lo habían aceptado.

Ginny se fijó en la mano que tenía tatuada ambos círculos y que pronto se convertirían en uno, uniéndola a Draco para siempre. De pequeña le hubiera parecido muy romántico estar unida a alguien de esa manera, pero en ese momento simplemente se sentía asustada; aquél era un gran pasao y estaba muy segura de que no amaba a Draco. Estaba claro que ya no lo odiaba y que sus sentimientos habían cambiado respecto a él, ¿pero tanto como amarlo? No, aquello era impensable.

- Vamos, Ginny- dijo su madre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Es la hora.

Después de tomar aire nerviosamente, Ginny asintió y acompañó a su madre fuera de la habitación, en silencio, mientras su corazón latía de miedo. El mundo le parecía algo irreal y distorsionado, como si no formara parte de él. Ni siquiera se lo pareció cuando bajó las escaleras camino al jardín, donde se celebraba la boda.

Ambas se pararon a las puertas del jardín, esperando la señal para poder entrar. Ginny pudo escuchar la música de la orquesta y los murmullos de los invitados. Al apartar una cortina, la pelirroja divisó a sus seis hermanos, a Fleur, su cuñada, y a una de sus tías.

Había algunos invitados albinos, a los que Ginny identificó como parientes de Draco, aunque le llamó poderosamente la atención una pareja que estaba sentada al fondo. A juzgar por el modo en el que estaban sentados, estaba claro que eran marido y mujer, y sus rostros la intrigaron bastante; ella era increíblemente hermosa, con unos brillantes ojos verdes como los de Alexia. Sin embargo, su pelo era más dorado que plateado y tenía una expresión mucho más dulcificada. El hombre sentado a su lado era más bien bajito, de rostro afilado y cetrino y ojos grises. Parecía estar muy débil y cansado.

Se preguntó si la pareja serían los padres de Alexia y Armande, pero unos pasos interrumpieron sus divagaciones. Ginny se giró y descubrió a su padre acercándose a ella, muy elegante en su traje. Ella sonrió todo lo que pudo y él la imitó, orgulloso de ella, mientras abría los brazos para abrazarla, envolviéndola en aquel olor tan familiar.

- Estás preciosa- murmuró, abrazándola aún más fuertemente.

- Gracias- contestó ella, sintiendo que las lágrimas le invadían los ojos. Nunca se había imaginado una boda como aquélla, pero los brazos de su padre la reconfortaban todo lo que pudieron; sabía que, tras aquella boda, dejaría la vida tranquila que había llevado hasta el momento y entraría en un mundo nuevo en el que, seguramente, su humilde familia no tuviera cabida.

Arthur sonrió dulcemente y apartó una lágrima de la mejilla de la chica, con sus ásperas manos.

- No llores, Ginny- la consoló, mientras el instinto paternal renacía- Deberías estar feliz.

Ginny resopló y negó con la cabeza con fuerza, enfadada con ella misma por haber permitido que sus emociones salieran a flote. No podía romperse en aquel momento.

- Estoy feliz, papá, es sólo que...

- Lo sé- añadió, sonriendo, antes de girarse hacia Molly, dejando a Ginny algo preocupada; ¿se habría dado cuenta su padre de la verdad?

Antes de qué pudiera preguntarle a qué había venido aquello, sintió que su madre le daba un fuerte abrazo y le deseaba suerte. Ginny pestañeó y miró a su madre, que estaba secándose los ojos.

- Tengo que irme ya, cariño, pero tu padre te acompañará.

Ginny asintió y su madre le ofreció una última sonrisa, antes de sentarse entre sus hijos. La música volvió a sonar y Ginny se dio cuenta de que la orquesta estaba tocando la melodía clásica que acompañaba a las novias camino al altar. La vieja y ligera melodía se repetía incesantemente en la cabeza de Ginny, alejándose del glorioso sentido que los muggles le daban para, tal vez, ofrecer un significado más adecuado; la música reflejaba la solemnidad de una ceremonia en la que la novia pasaba de una familia a otra. No obstante, aunque el amor siempre había sido la causa de ese intercambio, en este caso no lo era.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Ginny miró ansiosamente a su padre, quien le devolvió la mirada y le tapó la cara con el velo. Entonces, le cogió su tembloroso brazo y cruzaron el marco de la puerta camino al jardín, donde el pálido sol otoñal brillaba en el cielo azul. Los árboles estaban cubiertos de algunas hojas rojas y marrones, mientras que otras muchas cubrían ya el suelo y tan sólo escasas flores primaverales aguantaban el cambio de estación. Aunque aquél no fuera el ambiente clásico para una boda, a Ginny le pareció bonito igualmente.

Había una larga alfombra roja en el jardín, por la que la pelirroja debía pasar, mientras que a los laterales se encontraban los invitados de los Malfoy y de los Weasley. Todos ellos, conocidos y desconocidos, se giraron hacia ella cuando empezó a caminar, aunque la chica sólo podía fijarse en la persona que la esperaba al final de la alfombra. Sus férreos ojos estaban clavados en ella, aunque Ginny no pudo adivinar lo que querían transmitir; creyó divisar algo de admiración, pero no estaba segura. Siempre había sido difícil adivinar lo que pensaba y aquella vez no era ninguna excepción.

Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que estaba magnífico, lejos de ser el chico mimado y quejica de siempre. Su sola presencia atraía a la joven y cuanto más se acercaba a él más fuerte era ese sentimiento. Tal vez fuera por su traje o por su intensa mirada, pero, fuera lo que fuera, le resultaba imposible alejarse de él.

Al llegar al final de la alfombra se encontró cara a cara con Draco, aunque la chica agradeció enormemente estar cubierta por el velo para que no pudiera ver su rubor. Su corazón empezó a latir intensamente y sus manos empezaron a temblar más de lo normal. ¿De verdad iba a casarse con ese hombre?

Su padre le soltó el brazo y le cogió la temblorosa mano, apretándola con fuerza antes de ofrecérsela a Draco; aquello simbolizaba el adiós a la protección paternal y era una parte muy importante de la ceremonia. Sin mediar palabra, Ginny observó atentamente cómo la pálida mano de Draco le cogía la suya, sorprendiéndose por la imperceptible calidez que desprendía. Los ojos del rubio buscaban los suyos a través del velo, pero Ginny estaba tan nerviosa que no apartó la vista de sus pies.

El señor Weasley se alejó y se sentó junto a su mujer, permitiendo que Draco guiara a su hija hasta el cura. Ginny finalmente levantó la vista, encontrándose cara a cara con el hombre que iba a casarlos y que parecía divino gracias a los rayos de sol; llevaba puesta una toga marrón y sandalias de cuero. Su larga y rizada barba era gris, así como su nariz muy prominente y, al sonreír, reveló que le faltaban algunos dientes. Sus oscuros ojos resaltaban las arrugas que cubrían su marchito rostro, aunque el hombre desprendía un aura de paz y calidez que consiguió aplacar los nervios de Ginny. Entonces la sonrió, como si entendiera lo que sentía, e hizo lo mismo con Draco.

- Por favor- dijo delicadamente, mirándolos fijamente- Poneros uno en frente del otro.

Ginny se giró hacia Draco y él hizo lo mismo, sin soltarse las manos, pues así lo mandaba la tradición. Con el corazón aún latiendo con fuerza, la chica levantó la vista, encontrándose con su estoica expresión; parecía estar tan tranquilo como el cura, pero el sudor de sus manos revelaba que no era así, pues estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que aparentaba. De alguna manera, eso la reconfortaba.

El hombre cogió un libro, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

- Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión de Draco Lucius Malfoy y Ginevra Molly Weasley...

La mente de Ginny empezó a divagar mientras el cura hablaba, desviando los ojos del rubio. Divisó a su familia entre toda la horda de rubios, con su pelo pelirrojo contrastando con el de los Malfoy. Su madre estaba llorando sin parar, consiguiendo que Ginny se sonriera, mientras se preguntaba si ella estaría así cuando su hija se casara.

Entonces, su estómago se encogió de pronto; si alguna vez tenía una hija, sería con Draco. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos al momento, mientras un repentino rubor la cubría. ¿Acaso esperaba que le diera un hijo?

- Ahora, los votos- continuó el cura en su pausado tono de voz, haciendo que Ginny centrara su atención en él. Entonces se aclaró la garganta y miró a Draco fijamente, con sus oscuros y profundos ojos- Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿quieres a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y así amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Sí, quiero- contestó Draco, sin mirar a la chica.

El cura se giró hacia Ginny.

- Y tú, Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿quieres a este hombre como tu legítim esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y así amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si, quiero- respondió ella, en un hilo de voz.

- Entonces, por el poder que me ha sido concedido, apelo a la magia ancestral del cielo y la tierra para uniros como marido y mujer, según nuestras leyes, convirtiéndoos en uno en cuerpo y alma, ante la imposibilidad de romper los votos jamás, dada la magia que corre por vuestras venas. Amén.

- Amén- murmuró Ginny, acompañada de todos los presentes.

Un extraño haz de luz mágica surgió de la mano donde estaba el tatuaje del anillo, la misma que Draco sujetaba, y, de pronto, esa misma luz se amplió y rodeó ambas manos. Ginny la miraba con sorpresa, al tiempo que que dos anillos aparecían en el aire, ante sus atónitas miradas. Se trataba del último acto de la ceremonia, en el que los anillos metafóricos se habían materializado, uniéndolos legal y espiritualmente.

- Coge el anillo- ordenó el cura a Draco- y sella la magia.

El rubio cogió el anillo con la otra mano y lo colocó en el dedo anular de Ginny, quien tuvo que hacerle lo mismo a Draco. Sus manos temblaban, pues sentía la intensa mirada del chico clavándose en ella. Finalmente, apartó las manos de él tan pronto como pudo, casi olvidándose de la fatídica parte final de la boda, hasta que escuchó aquellas horribles palabras.

- Puedes besar a la novia.

De pronto, su corazón empezó a latir intensamente, mirando instintivamente el pálido rostro de Draco con horror. La chica sintió que Draco dudó por un instante seguir la orden, pero finalmente obedeció. La boca de Ginny se humedeció al tiempo que sus manos sudaban de los nervios y, con el corazón a punto de estallar, observó que Draco le levantaba el velo, mirándose por primera vez a los ojos.

Durante un instante la pareja se quedó mirándose en silencio, mientras el corazón de Ginny vibraba tan fuertemente que apenas le dejaba respirar o pensar. Entonces, Draco dio un paso hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza; su corazón se disparó ante la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y, finalmente, el rubio cubrió sus labios contra los suyos, arrebatándole el poco aliento que le quedaba con un beso.

Al momento, las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, la estaba besando, si podía llamarse así; sus labios apenas se rozaron en un beso casto y simple, que acabó tan pronto como hubo comenzado. No obstante, a pesar de que Draco se hubiera apartado un segundo después de comenzar a besarla, el corazón de Ginny siguió latiendo con fuerza y sus mejillas continuaron arreboladas.

Ambos se giraron abruptamente para esquivar la incómoda mirada del otro después de haber compartido un beso y, casi al momento, sus familias los felicitaron; Narcissa abrazó a Ginny mientras le decía lo mucho que le gustaba poder llamarla «hija», Molly estrujaba a Draco entre sus brazos, resaltando lo guapo que estaba y el resto de los Weasley y Malfoy se miraban mutuamente con cierta hostilidad, mientras se insultaban sutilmente bajo falsas sonrisas, pues ni siquiera una boda podía acabar con cien años de odio.

Draco logró finalmente escapar de los brazos de la señora Weasley y, después de esquivar a algunos invitados, se sentó en una de las mesas. En lugar de servirse una copa de vino, optó por tomar zumo de calabaza; seguramente el vino habría aplacado mejor sus nervios, pero no quería repetir la experiencia de la última vez.

Sus ojos buscaron involuntariamente a Ginny entre toda la multitud, algo no demasiado complicado, teniendo en cuenta que era la única persona en llevar un largo vestido blanco. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa como aquel día y aún podía rememorar la mirada que le echó cuando le hubo levantado el velo. Incluso en aquel momento le seguía pareciendo radiante, observándola especialmente mientras sonreía, hablando con su madre.

Entonces, al recordar el escueto beso que le había dado, bajó su vista hacia la copa. Desde aquella vez en que la viera durmiendo no había dejado de preguntarse cómo sería besarle y, finalmente, había comprobado que sus labios eran tan carnosos y suaves como se imaginaba. No pudo negar que lo había disfrutado pues, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo un hombre, pero había procurado no alargar el beso más de lo normal. Habría sido más incómodo aún.

Al ver que el padre de Ginny se le acercaba peligrosamente, Draco trató de buscar una vía de escape; algunos de los hermanos de Ginny se habían agrupado en un lado del jardín, fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras una indeseable tía suya, que enía especial predilección por pellizcarle los carrillos, flanqueaba el otro. Admitiendo su derrota, Draco esbozó una sonrisa y encaró al señor Weasley, lo más dignamente que pudo.

- Señor Weasley- lo saludó educadamente, inclinándose.

El padre de Ginny lo miró con ternura y se sirvió una copa de vino.

- No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo, Draco; ahora eres parte de la familia.

- Lo sé- contestó Draco, sin ocultar la desgana que le producía aquel detalle.

El señor Weasley no contestó durante un instante, pues estaba fijándose en los demás invitados. Finalmente, se giró hacia Draco y le lanzó una de sus penetrantes miradas.

- Espero que cuides bien de mi hija.

El ataque desencajó a Draco y, ocultando su nerviosismo, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

- Claro que sí- se defendió, preguntándose porqué el señor Weasley le habría dicho algo así. Jamás le haría daño a Ginny, por muy molesta que llegara a ser; ya se había convertido en su mujer, lo que significaba que la protegería con todo el poder que tenía.

- Bien- contestó el señor Weasley. Draco se movió incómodamente y miró al resto de invitados. No le agradaba demasiado la idea de hablar a solas con el padre de Ginny, así que deseó que se marchara cuanto antes. Sin embargo, el hombre pensaba justo lo contrario- Mi Ginny es una buena chica- continuó, volviendo la mirada hacia su hija- Siempre lo ha sido. Nunca tuve que preocuparme de ella cuando era pequeña; sabía cuidarse sola.

Draco siguió la mirada del hombre hacia ella, que se encontraba hablando con sus hermanos. A juzgar por los destellos de rabia que emanaban de sus ojos, Ginny parecía molesta por algo, así que el rubio deseó que no fuera culpa suya. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta los murmullos y las miradas de rabia que le lanzaba Ronald, estaba claro que sí lo era.

Entonces, Ginny clavó la vista en Draco, silenciándose por unos instantes y sonrojándose, antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo. Aquel gesto pareció enfurecer a Ronald más que cualquier otra cosa y su rostro se puso aún más rojo que el de su hermana, si aquello era posible.

- Ah- dijo el señor Weasley con diversión, habiéndose dado cuenta del intercambio de miradas- la verdad es que sois muy vergonzosos el uno con el otro. Será mejor que esta noche olvidéis vuestra timidez.

Draco hizo un indescriptible ruido con la garganta, mientras evitaba la mirada de su suegro y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. No quería hablar de la noche de bodas ni con el padre de Ginny ni con nadie, así que deseó, con lo más profundo de su alma, que alguien interrumpiera la incómoda conversación. El señor Weasley se sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba Draco.

- No tienes porqué sonrojarte; todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa después de la boda.

- Eh...- dijo súbitamente Draco, incapaz de soportar aquella tortura durante más tiempo- Creo que mi madre está llamándome.

Sin esperar la respuesta del señor Weasley, Draco se alejó de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo, chocándose con Ginny en el camino. La mano del chico la agarró por los hombros para ayudarla a levantarse pero, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Ginny, la soltó al momento.

- Oh...- dijo Ginny, sonrojándose de nuevo- Eres tú- en lugar de contestarle, Draco permaneció callado- Estaba huyendo de mis hermanos- confesó en un hilo de voz, sin haber superado aún el momento del beso.

Draco sonrió con ironía.

- Estoy seguro de que están encantados con nuestra boda.

Ginny rió, perdiendo algo de timidez al ver la situación más relajada.

- Bill y Charlie estaban de acuerdo con la boda y a Percy le ha dado lo mismo. Fred y George creen que podría haber escogido a alguien mejor, pero Ron se lo ha tomado como un insulto. No creo que llegue a aceptarlo nunca.

Draco frunció el ceño, aunque no parecía interesarle aquello.

- A mí me da igual; Ronald puede odiarme cuanto quiera.

- Ya sé que a ti te da igual- contestó ella- pero a mí no. Son mis hermanos, después de todo.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, seguramente mi familia desee que te mueras cuanto antes para poder casarme con alguien más apropiado para mí.

- Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, sin duda- bromeó ella.

- Ah- una voz los interrumpió, antes de que Draco pudiera contestar- Ella debe de ser tu radiante mujer.

Ginny se giró y se encontró con el hombre que había llamado su atención en un primer momento. Al notar que Draco se tensaba, se quedó mirándolo; tal vez fuera su impresión, pero juraría que Draco miraba al hombre fijamente.

- Tío- dijo Draco fríamente- No sabía que hubieras venido.

El hombre del rostro afilado sonrió.

- Veo que has heredado el odio que me tiene tu padre- el hombre sonrió ampliamente, mientras Draco lo miraba- Tu madre ha sido quien me ha invitado, Draco, así que no hace falta que te comportes igual que tu padre. No pensaba perderme la boda de mi sobrino por nada del mundo, por mucho que Lucius crea que deseo su muerte para heredar su fortuna- se sonrió de nuevo- Además, el pobre Lucy está consiguiéndolo sin mi ayuda. No lo he visto en todo el día, ¿se ha quedado en la cama?

Draco tensó la mandíbula.

- Mi padre está enfermo, así que no le conviene rodearse de mucha gente.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes.

- Ya veo. Es una pena que se haya perdido la boda de su único hijo, aunque me imagino que no sabrá que te has casado con una Weasley, ¿no? Eso le mandaría directamente a la tumba.

Ginny se ofendió y miró al hombre.

- Estoy delante, ¿lo sabía?

Abraxias Malfoy la sonrió con burla.

- Cierra la boca, chica. Ya sé que estás aquí.

Ofendiéndose más todavía, Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, aún decidiendo si atacar o no al sonriente hombre.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, tío- respondió crudamente Draco, acercándose instintivamente a Ginny, como si quisiera protegerla de su tío. A Ginny le resultó un tanto extraño el gesto, puesto que el hombre en cuestión no le parecía una gran amenaza. Era tan débil y enfermizo como lo había visto y sus sonrisa era más molesta que aterradora.

Abraxias dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

- Acabarás siendo tan altivo y frío como tu padre. Lo siento mucho por ti, chica, pero os doy la enhorabuena igualmente. Tan sólo espero que no lamentéis haber tomado esta decisión.

Después de inclinarse del mismo modo que todos los Malfoy, el tío de Draco se alejó de ellos, sin abandonar su burlona sonrisa. Ginny frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Draco.

- ¿De verdad ése es el padre de Armande?

Draco asintió, sin apartar la mirada de su tío.

- Sí. Te presento a mi tío Abraxias- entonces, sus grises ojos se clavaron en los de ella, con una expresión amenazadora en su rostro- No quiero que te acerques a él. No es de fiar.

Ginny pestañeó de la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué no?

Draco suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia su tío, otra vez.

- Es una larga historia. Confía en mí por esta vez.

Ginny asintió, pero siguió preguntándose porqué Draco desconfiaría tanto de su tío. ¿De verdad era así o era sólo una paranoia de Draco? Le costaba creer que Narcissa fuera capaz de invitar a alguien peligroso a la boda, pero casi ningún Malfoy se había mostrado complacido con ella. Ginny estaba convencida de que más de uno desearía verter algo de veneno en su copa, así que deseó confiar en Draco por primera vez.

OOOO

El día prosiguió tan extraño como había comenzado. Ginny y Draco estuvieron juntos el resto de la recepción, habiéndose dado cuenta de que era más fácil afrontar a sus respectivos parientes así. Sin embargo, los continuos comentarios acerca de la luna de miel consiguieron que se sintieran mucho más incómodos y avergonzados; les resultaba imposible mirarse a los ojos y, cuando no tenían que saludar a ningún amigo o familiar, se quedaban en silencio. La luna de miel flotaba en sus mentes como si fuera una oscura sombra y ninguno quería tocar el tema más de lo necesario.

La pareja también tuvo que posar para las fotos, pues sus madres habían insistido en contratar a un fotógrafo. Ginny y Draco se resistieron cuanto pudieron, pero finalmente se dieron por vencidos, así que allí estaban, abrazados en la clásica pose de recién casados, presentando unas sonrisas frías y forzadas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan tenernos así?- preguntó Ginny, sonriendo falsamente, agarrando a su marido por la cintura.

- No lo sé- contestó Draco irritadamente, en la misma posición- Pero si ese fotógrafo vuelve a gritar «¡Sonreíd!» una vez más, acabaré con él.

Ginny dejó escapar una carcajada, pues ella llevaba diez minutos pensando lo mismo, y levantó la vista, aún sonriendo. Los labios del rubio también sonrieron y, de pronto, ambos sintieron el flash de la cámara.

- ¡Perfecto! Hacéis una pareja espléndida- se enorgulleció el fotógrafo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Draco y Ginny se miraron incómodamente, antes de soltarse.

- Creo que ya hay suficientes fotos- dijo Draco firmemente.

Ginny asintió, sintiendo el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Opino lo mismo.

El fotógrafo aceptó su decisión, no sin antes quejarse por no poder seguir fotografiando a una pareja tan carismática, y, finalmente, imprimió las fotos por medio de la magia. Narcissa se quedó con ellas, quien sonrió y agradeció al hombre su labor, mucho más educada de lo que habían sido Draco y Ginny.

Los recién casados, por su parte, habían decidido buscar ubn lugar apartado en el jardín en el que quedarse un rato, pero alguien los interrumpió de nuevo; la señor Weasley, esta vez. Ella los condujo hacia la mesa principal de la cena, pues ya eran alrededor de las seis, así que la pareja no tuvo más remedio que ir. Casi todos los invitados estaban en esa misma mesa y deseaban hablar con los novios, pero Draco y Ginny estaban demasiado absortos en sus propios pensamientos como para prestarles atención; la puesta de sol marcaba la llegada de la noche y, por lo tanto, de la noche de bodas.

Armande había conseguido llevarse bien con los hermanos de Ginny y estaba contando algunas de sus historias a Fred y George, Ron miraba con odio a todos los Malfoy y Narcissa y los señores Weasley se felicitaban mutuamente por la boda tan maravillosa que habían preparado. Por otro lado, a medida que iba anocheciendo Draco y Ginny hablaban menos y se distanciaban más el uno del otro, pues estaban cada vez más nerviosos. Finalmente llegó la hora de marcharse y, aunque habían intentado alargar el momento lo máximo posible, Draco no pudo hacer frente durante mucho más tiempo las miradas de su madre.

Finalmente, el rubio se puso en pie, suspirando, y lanzó una significativa mirada a Ginny para que lo siguiera. Los más jóvenes empezaron a murmurar y reírse, mientras la desafortunada pareja se dirigía al traslador en forma de caja, sonrojándose aún más. Incapaz de aguantar las miradas durante más tiempo, Draco tocó el objeto y se lo tendió a la pelirroja, quien, nada más rozarlo, sintió aquel mareo familiar, mientras el mundo le daba vueltas. Casi al momento, la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró en un vestíbulo, así que miró a Draco con interés.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En una casa privada de mi familia- contestó, mirando alrededor- Aunque es una de las más pequeñas.

Entonces, una puerta se abrió y un elfo doméstico apareció tras ella, inclinándose ante la pareja y sonriendo.

- Bienvenidos, señor y señora. Su habitación ya está lista.

Draco se inclinó hacia el oído de Ginny.

- Ten cuidado con ella, es una espía de mi madre.

Ginny asintió y miró a la elfina con suspicacia; no había duda de que estaba ahí para asegurarse de que la noche de bodas tuviera lugar.

- Por favor, síganme- sonrió de nuevo la sirvienta.

Suspirando, Ginny caminó junto a Draco. La casa era mucho más pequeña que la mansión, aunque le parecía grande de todas maneras. Finalmente, la elfina se paró delante de otra puerta de madera e hizo una nueva reverencia.

- Su habitación.

Draco despidió a la elfina con una leve reverencia y abrió la puerta. Ginny lo siguió a paso lento, centrada en observar la estancia. La habitación estaba decorada con elegancia, aunque la enorme cama del medio fue lo que realmente llamó su atención. No había duda alguna de su principal función, aunque la pelirroja aún no podía asimilarlo.

Draco cerró la puerta y Ginny lo miró alarmada, preguntándose si de verdad se esperaba que fueran a acostarse juntos. La chica deseó que no fuera así, aunque le resultaba sospechoso que hubiera cerrado la puerta. Con los nervios a flor de piel, Ginny cruzó los brazos y lo miró con cautela. Él suspiró y se sentó en la cama, donde se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos instantes, antes de encararla al fin.

- Bueno, ya ha pasado la boda- dijo finalmente.

Ginny no se movió, pues no deseaba acercarse a la cama.

- Así es- contestó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió, manteniendo la distancia. Draco se calló de nuevo y Ginny no parecía dispuesta a acabar con el incómodo silencio que se había vuelto a formar entre ambos. Ya eran marido y mujer y estaba claro cuál era el siguiente paso que debían dar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema. Draco movió la cabeza con agitación y la paseó por la habitación, antes de mirar de nuevo a Ginny.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?

Ella asintió, satisfecha por no haber tenido que romper el hielo, y lo acompañó fuera de la habitación. Vieron todas las habitaciones, aunque no había ninguna más que la suya preparada para recibir invitados. Había un total de tres habitaciones en el segundo piso, además de un gran baño equipado con una amplia bañera. Al no descubrir nada más interesante, la pareja bajó al primer piso; allí descubrieron un pasillo que conectaba con un salón, en el que había dos sofás y una estantería con libros. Ginny se acercó allí casi al instante y se fijó en todos los polvorientos libros. Draco la imitó y, después de encontrar alguno que les interesara, se sentaron en asientos separados y comenzaron a leer.

Después de quitarse los tacones, el velo y la tiara, Ginny se sentó en un sofá para acomodarse, aunque era muy consciente de la tensión imperante del ambiente. La pelirroja leía las frases sin enterarse de ellas y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista hacia Draco, quien estaba tan distraído como ella. Finalmente, volvió la vista al libro para tratar de leerlo, pero seguía dándole vueltas a lo que ocurriría aquella noche. Si tan sólo hubiese alguna manera de evitarlo...

El tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en volver a la habitación. La elfina volvía de vez en cuando para saber cómo les iba, pero Ginny tuvo la impresión de que, en realidad, trataba de incitarles a que se marcharan de allí. Finalmente, la pelirroja no pudo soportarlo más y dejó el libro en la mesa.

- Me voy a la cama.

Draco levantó al vista del suyo y la miró, antes de asentir y dejar su libro.

- Creo que yo también.

Ambos caminaron despacio hacia la habitación, rompiendo el silencio esporádicamente con una absurda pregunta de Draco y una monosilábica respuesta de Ginny. Al llegar a la habitación, la chica se dirigió al tocador. Respirando con fuerza y nerviosismo, Ginny empezó a desabrocharse el vestido. Decir que estaba avergonzada era quedarse corto, pero la pelirroja no tenía otra opción; no podía acostarse con el vestido puesto y, si iban a hacer el amor después de todo, no tendría más remedio que desnudarse. La sola idea la asqueó.

Draco, que acababa de cerrar la puerta, se sonrojó nada más ver lo que estaba ella haciendo y, rápidamente, clavó su mirada en la pared. Ginny trató de ignorarlo y prosiguió su tarea, hasta que, finalmente, su vestido sedoso se deslizó hasta el suelo, quedándose en enaguas. Draco volvió involuntariamente la vista hacia ella, quedándose preplejo al ver cómo se quitaba el peinado, permitiendo que los intensos rizos rojos se deslizaran por sus hombros.

Draco empezó a moverse con histeria y bajó la vista hacia sus manos, mientras su corazón latía intensamente; aunque supiera que tendría que acostarse con ella aquella noche, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

En silencio, Ginny se dirigió hacia la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, tapándose con ellas hasta la barbilla. Alternaba la mirada entre las blancas sábanas y su marido.

- ¿No vienes?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, observando que él aún no se había cambiado.

Draco la miró y asintió, caminando hacia la cama, donde se sentó y empezó a desvestirse. Ginny no pudo evitar mirarlo, tratando de parecer lo más relajada posible, pero el chico podía notar que lo miraba, así que se giró hacia ella. Avergonzada por que él la hubiese descubierto mirándolo, la pelirroja se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas. Al sentir que los pasos de Draco se acercaban a la cama, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza; las sábanas se apartaron, permitiendo la entrada a una brisa de aire y Ginny sintió su cuerpo junto a ella.

Por un momento, Ginny se mantuvo rígida, sin moverse, mientras el corazón le latía tan fuertemente que le dolía y miraba fijamente al techo. Su mente divagaba, preguntándose si, en cualquier momento, Draco se tiraría sobre ella e intentaría hacerlo. No sabía qué haría en esa situación. Entonces, miró al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, con miedo. No podía hacerlo, no aquella noche, cuando acababan de casarse y ella se sentía tan incómoda.

- Draco...

- ¿Sí?- preguntó secamente.

- ¿Podemos... podemos dormir solamente?

Se produjo un silencio, durante el que Ginny se preguntó si de verdad contestaría, pero finalmente así fue.

- De acuerdo.

Respirando de alivio, Ginny se acomodó en la cama, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía.

- Gracias.

Draco no dijo nada, ¿qué podría decir? Sabía que estaba rompiendo la promesa que les había hecho a sus padres, pero también sabía que no estaba dispuesto a obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera. Tal vez fuera un hombre sin corazón, pero jamás haría algo así.

Al poco rato, Draco murmuró un hechizo y las velas de la habitación se apagaron, oscureciéndola. La boda había terminado, pero la prueba final estaba a punto de comenzar; ¿cómo conseguiría dejarla embarazada y satisfacer a sus padres?

**Próximo capítulo: Primeros pasos**

_¡Si! ¡Por fin se han casado! Pero parece que los problemas no han hecho más que empezar; para empezar, ¿acabarán haciéndolo? Bueno, espero sinceramente que sí XD! Pero no creo que lo acepten de buenas a primeras, sino que tardarán bastante... Además, ¿cómo reaccionará Ginny cuando se entere de la "segunda parte del trato"? Supongo que no le hará mucha gracia saber que tiene que quedarse embarazada, sobre todo de Draco. Pero bueno, supongo que también tendrá que aceptar que le gusta, no? En fin, espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo, que la historia promete cada vez más! Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la neige**: Muchas gracias por dejar un review en todos los capítulos! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando tanto. Espero que te haya gustado especialmente este capítulo, sobre todo por la noche de bodas! XD. Claramente ni Alexia ni Julian son de fiar, y no estoy muy segura de que se hayan dado por vencidos... En fin, muchas gracias por comentar. Un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Pues sí, se agradece ver de vez en cuando que, efectivamente, están enamorados, sólo que aún no se han dado cuenta. Y bueno, creo que la noche de bodas no ha salido como esperábamos... o tal vez sí? Estaba claro que los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos y supongo que habrá sido un "alivio" para ellos no hacerlo... pero tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo! Un beso!_

_**sara**: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que ese aspecto "virginal" de Draco lo hace aún más tierno si cabe, sobre todo por el hecho de querer esconderlo para que no ataque su lado viril. En fin, todo un encanto. Y Ginny hecha una furia... la verdad es que ha sido toda una escena, pero nada al lado de lo que les espera. Un beso!_

_**danitza hoshi**: hola! No te preocupes por lo de los reviews, no pasa nada! Me conformo con que te siga gustando la historia. Pues sí, Draco es un cielo! Tan tímido, cualquiera diría lo contrario! XD. Muchas gracias por dejar el review y un beso!_

_**The Darkness Princess**: hola! Pues sí, ya van limando asperezas, pero no tantas como para acostarse juntos... Lo cierto es que ha sido más espectacular la boda que la noche de bodas, más que nada porque no ha pasado nada de nada!! Bueno, la verdad es que estaban muy nerviosos y supongo que ninguno querría hacerlo en realidad... aún así, espero que reconozcan sus sentimientos pronto y lo hagan! Un beso!_

_**MP Merodeadores**: Hola! Pues al final sólo fue Ron a la boda, más que nada porque, como dijo Ginny, le resultaría muy incómodo que sus amigos la vieran casándose con Draco y seguramente para él también. Además, el pobre ya ha tenido suficiente con las miradas de odio de Ron! Yo también creo que los dos ya están enamorados, pero tienen que reconocerlo. En cuanto a lo de las parejas, la verdad es que no lo sé, porque leo el fic conforme lo voy traduciendo, así que sé lo mismo que vosotros! XD. Sin embargo, por la pinta que tiene parece que será un DG exclusivo, aunque igual nos llevamos alguna sorpresa... Un beso!_

_**Thamy Annie Fowl Malfoy**: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Pues la verdad es que la luna de miel no ha salido como nos la imaginábamos, seguro XD. Pero bueno, habrá que darles algo más de tiempo, no? Un beso!_

_**IsabelChippz**: hola! Bueno, en cuanto a los personajes supongo que la más cambiada es Narcissa, pero imagino que la autora la cambió para darle sentido al fic (después de todo, sin ella no habría habido boda XD). Y en cuanto a Ginny, la verdad es que yo la veo más o menos como siempre; sí que es cierto que la nueva "sociedad" de ricos parece haber minado un poco su personalidad guerrera, pero siendo la oveja negra de la nobleza no creo que haya tenido muchas oportunidades de rebelarse... Aún así, imagino que ahora que está casada con Draco recuperará pronto su forma de ser. Y en cuanto a la magia, imagino que, como a mucha gente le ha parecido, la autora está muy influenciada por el ambiente de Jane Austen, así que la magia sólo aparece en escasas situaciones. Y, finalmente, supongo que el hecho de ser un DG casi exclusivo ha dejado a Harry totalmente de lado. Aún así, me alegra mucho que la historia te haya enganchado y que te esté gustando. Un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Pues espero que la noche de bodas no te haya defraudado mucho, porque está claro que no es como nos la imaginábamos XD. Aún así, supongo que tarde o temprano Draco tendrá que dejar embarazada a Ginny, así que no hay más remedio que esperar! Un beso!_


	16. Capítulo 16: Primeros pasos

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 16: Primeros pasos**

La habitación estaba en silencio, aunque el único ruido que se escuchaba era la respiración de sus dos ocupantes. Estaba claro que ambos habían decidido alejarse el uno del otro durante la noche, pues se encontraban cada uno a un lado de la cama. La cama era muy amplia, pero no lo suficiente para ellos; la pareja había pasado una noche bastante incómoda, siéndolo aún más cuando el pie de uno tocaba, sin querer, la piel del otro. Tal vez por eso cada uno se hubiera retirado a un lado de la cama y hubiera obligado a su cuerpo a mantenerse rígido. Incluso en sueños eran conscientes de lo mucho que deseaban mantenerse alejados mutuamente.

Unos pocos rayos de luz se filtraron por las verdes cortinas, despertando a Ginny entre protestas; aturdida, se tapó los ojos con el brazo para frenar la asquerosa luz. Aún no quería levantarse y le irritaba que el sol la instara a hacer lo contrario; no había pasado una buena noche, así que se negaba a salir de la cama cuando, al fin, se encontraba cómoda. Sin embargo, el sol no se dio por vencido y luchó contra ella hasta que, al fin, la chica aceptó que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Frustrada, Ginny se apartó el brazo de la cara y se quedó mirando el techo, apretando los labios. De pronto, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que aquel día era su primer día como casada, aunque casi prefirió haberse quedado durmiendo que haber hecho aquella deducción. Sabía que tendría que pasar los próximos tres días junto a Draco y teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie más con quien hablar, seguramente también en eso acabara dándose por vencida.

Ginny echó una mirada a su esposo mientras dormía, centrándose en la blanca piel de su espalda, siguiendo la marca de la columna desde la cintura hasta el cuello, donde nacía el pelo rubio y despeinado. A pesar de darle la espalda, Ginny seguía intrigada con él, así que acabó dándose la vuelta y apoyando la cara sobre la palma de su mano, contemplándolo en silencio.

Le resultaba extraño pensar que aquel hombre fuera su marido. A pesar de saber muy poco de él en realidad, se encontraba allí, tumbada a su lado, como la esposa que era. Por suerte, no había forzado a Ginny a consumar el matrimonio; de hecho, si de ella dependiera, jamás lo harían.

La noche anterior se había visto muy presionada ante la idea de tener que acostarse con él, pero, finalmente, le había resultado imposible hacerlo. No obstante, si ya había conseguido evitarlo una vez, tal vez pudiera hacerlo otra.

Naturalmente, una parte de ella sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que cumplir como mujer si quería tener hijos algún día, pero Ginny jamás había aceptado la boda, así que entendía perfectamente que se negara a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre al que no quería y apenas conocía. Tal vez cuando fuera vieja, estuviera desesperada y a punto de perder la oportunidad de tener hijos aceptaría hacerlo, pero hasta que ese momento llegara no tenía ningún problema en llevar una rutina de abstinencia sexual.

La pelirroja suspiró y se recostó incómodamente en la cama. Aún se sentía extraña estando tan cerca de él, incluso después de haber compartido la cama, pero su sentido común le decía que no tenía que tenerle miedo a Draco, pues en el fondo sabía que no era la clase de hombre que forzaba a las mujeres. Después de todo, durante todo el compromiso no había intentado hacerlo, ni siquiera besarla, ¿así que por qué lo haría estando ya casados? Incluso la víspera había aceptado no acostarse con ella, con más compostura y educación de la que Ginny se habría imaginado.

No había duda alguna de que Draco no era el típico hombre que se dejaba llevar por la pasión, si podía llamarse así. Ginny aún recordaba la reticencia con la que la había besado en la boda, tal vez por desagrado o porque se sentía tan nervioso como ella. Pero, fuera lo que fuese, estaba claro que no le gustaba seducir a las mujeres por placer o diversión; a pesar de sus muchas carencias, Draco seguía siendo todo un caballero y, aunque a veces fuera brusco con Ginny, jamás le había dado ningún motivo para hacerle sospechar que no la respetaba.

Tal vez por eso Ginny estuviera segura de que su virginidad estaba bien protegida en sus manos, aunque eso no le impedía seguir sintiéndose increíblemente incómoda junto a él. Sería ridículo asumir que por el hecho de estar casada sería una mujer feliz y completa, obviando el hecho de que tendría que compartir la cama con Draco. De hecho, la boda sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas, puesto que la pelirroja tenía que, encima, encarar la tensión que había en el ambiente por estar cerca de un hombre al que apenas conocía y que despreciaba. Además, en algún momento tendría que comportarse como una auténtica esposa e intimar con él.

Por mucho que intentara alejarse de Draco lo más que pudiera, tarde o temprano tendría que cumplir con los deberes propios de la sociedad patriarcal y elitista en la que había ingresado como recién casada. La clase alta exigía tener hijos tan pronto como se pudiera, aunque Draco no había mencionado nada al respecto. En realidad, no había dicho nada en absoluto acerca de cómo sería su vida de casados.

Aquello le condujo a una nueva cuestión: ¿qué esperaba de ella en realidad? La chica frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por el pelo, como siempre hacía cada vez que pensaba en algo profundamente. Draco jamás había hablado de los detalles d ela boda ni de porqué tenía que casarse con tanta prisa; tan sólo recordaba, gracias a aquella infernal conversación, que sus padres querían que se casara antes de acabar el mes y que su madre había elegido a Ginny como su futura esposa.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué era tan importante que se casara cuanto antes y por qué Narcissa la había escogido a ella?

Naturalmente, la chica no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que suspiró y se tapó con las mantas, a la espera de entrar en calor. El frescor de la mañana estaba empezando a notarse, así que, intentando recuperar el sueño, Ginny cerró los ojos y trató de acomodarse en la cama. Incluso estiró algo más las piernas para deshacerse de la claustrofóbica sensación que llevaba sintiendo toda la noche, pues estaba segura de que a Draco no le importaría. Por suerte, el rubio estaba totalmente dormido y ella lo agradeció, pues habría sido muy incómodo encontrárselo despierto.

Pasados unos minutos desde que la chica cerrase los ojos, Draco empezó a desperezarse. Las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de la pelirroja en cuanto hubo escuchado los pequeños ruidos que hacía él y, con cuidado, abrió los ojos, encontrándose al rubio sentado sobre la cama y frotándose los ojos, tratando de despertarse totalmente. Estaba completamente encantador en aquel momento, por mucho que a Ginny le costara admitirlo. Era imposible no pensar que aquel pelo rubio despeinado y alborotado, aquellos fríos ojos somnolientos y aquella expresión adormecida resultasen adorables.

Draco, por supuesto, se hubiese horrorizado de conocer la verdad, pero estaba demasiado ocupado bostezando como para fijarse en la mirada de Ginny, así que le resultaba imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

Así pues, Ginny tenía total libertad para admirar la cara de recién levantado de su marido y no podía evitar pensar que le gustaba bastante lo que veía. Sin embargo, ña chica se dio cuenta al momento de lo que estaba pensando, regañándose por tener ese tipo de ideas traicioneras; sólo por estar casada con él no significaba que tuviera que considerarlo atractivo, ¡porque no lo era! Bueno, tal vez un poco, ¡pero para nada podía sentir ese tipo de deseos! Además, ¿no se suponía que los malos siempre eran feos? Y no es que Draco lo fuera, pero Ginny estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez Draco tuviera algún encanto maligno que le hacía olvidarse de todo y verlo de aquella manera.

Finalmente, Draco sintió que la pelirroja lo miraba y se giró hacia ella, encontrándose los fijos ojos de la joven con su inquisitiva y silenciosa mirada. Como siempre sucedía cuando descubría que alguien lo miraba fijamente, Draco enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó al momento, mirándola con cautela.

Ginny pestañeó al escuchar su voz, al tiempo que su rostro adquiría el color de su cabello. La chica se maldijo mentalmente por haberse quedado mirándolo fijamente; siempre la pillaba en esas ocasiones, aunque aquella vez le resultaba aún más molesta puesto que compartían la misma cama y ambos acababan de despertarse. Sencillamente, la pelirroja tenía mala suerte y no quería ni pensar en lo que estaría pensando él.

- Eh... Esto... No estaba mirándote- mintió, jugueteando con las sábanas, mientras sus ojos bajaban a sus manos, incómodos- Sólo estaba pensando.

Bueno, aquello no era del todo mentira. En efecto, estaba pensando, pensando en lo increíblemente guapo que estaba cuando se despertaba. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a admitir aquello; no sólo por su orgullo, sino también porque moriría de vergüenza si él llegara a enterarse.

- Ya veo- respondió él, sin abandonar su mirada cautelosa.

Draco se movió y bajó la vista hacia sus manos, mientras su alborotado flequillo le tapaba la vista y la pálida luz se reflejaba en su pelo. A ojos de Ginny, Draco parecía tener una aureola alrededor de la cabeza y, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, seguramente la pelirroja se habría reído tontamente y burlado, diciéndole que parecía un ángel. Sin embargo, la chica era muy consciente de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban, así que tuvo que limitarse a juguetear con las sábanas para disimular.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, aumentando la tensión que había en la habitación, hasta que Ginny soltó un suspiro de frustración. No había manera de mejorar aquello.

¿Por qué no podía hablarle como siempre? ¡Si ni siquiera estando prometida la situación había sido tan tensa! Entonces al menos podía marcharse si la situación se tensaba, ¿pero qué podría hacer en aquel momento? ¿Esconderse en un armario? ¿Bajo las sábanas? ¿Huir y desear que algún hechizo no se activara, para matarla? ¡Era ridículo!

Sus ojos se volvieron pausadamente hacia el rostro del rubio, para averiguar lo que pensaba él de todo aquello; no obstante, el chico se limitó a mirarse las manos, pensando en lo que pensara cuando se levantaba por las mañanas, después de haber pasado la primera noche con sus esposa. A juzgar por su postura, estaba claro que no tenía pensado hacer el más mínimo movimiento, lo que molestó especialmente a la chica, pues no deseaba ser la primera en salir de la cama. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que si pasaba algo más de tiempo allí, chillaría; de hecho, ya sentía los primeros indicios de agitación y nerviosismo.

Draco, por su parte, parecía fascinado contemplándose las manos. Lo único que se movía era su mandíbula al bostezar. Estaba claro que estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, pero aquello no ayudó a Ginny a relajarse ante la tensa situación. Hasta que no aguantó más. La situación era demasiado tensa e incómoda. Tenía que hacer algo antes de volverse totalmente loca.

- ¡No aguanto más!- gritó a la habitación, más que al hombre que tenía al lado.

Draco se sobresaltó, sorprendido, y la miró, observando cómo apartaba ruidosamente las sábanas para salir de la cama. Llevaba puestas las enaguas simplemente, así que se acercó a su maleta y rebuscó un camisón azul. Después de ponérselo rudamente, se puso de pie y salió disparada de la habitación, sin mirar a Draco ni una sola vez.

El rubio se sobresaltó con el portazo de la chica y se quedó mirando la puerta, sin comprender nada. No tenía ningún sentido lo que acababa de hacer, aunque Ginny siempre había sido algo rara, así que no le sorprendería descubrir que sus instintos psicópatas se habían despertado y necesitaba medicación. Además, siempre había tenido mucha facilidad para lanzar hechizos, así que no le sorprendería que lo hiciera de nuevo. Sus emociones siempre la llevaban de un lado a otro, o la dejaban en un incomprensible término medio, en el que era imposible saber si estaba enfadada o contenta.

Aunque tal vez él no estuviera poniendo mucho de su parte; Ginny estaba muy tensa y aún no sabía ni la mitad del acuerdo. Aún tenía que contarle la otra parte del pacto que había hecho con sus padres, aunque una pequeña parte de él deseaba no llegar nunca a ese momento. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la conversación y, a juzgar por cómo se estaba comportando el día después de la boda, no tenía ninguna duda de que se convertiría en una auténtica psicópata.

Suspirando, Draco se apartó las sábanas con fuerza y bajó los pies de la cama. Por un momento se quedó así, pensando en cómo le contaría a Ginny el auténtico propósito del matrimonio. Estaba claro que ella no tenía ninguna gana de acostarse con él y aunque él tampoco estuviera muy dispuesto a hacerlo, pues tenía moral después de todo, sabía que sus padres deseaban un nieto. Sin embargo, los niños significaban actividad sexual y la actividad sexual significaba que tendría que convencer a Ginny para que intimara con él. Lo mirara como lo mirara, aquello le parecía uno de los Doce Trabajos de Hércules.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?- preguntó a la habitación vacía.

No podía contar con su dinero para seducirla, ni siquiera con el hecho de que era el mejor pretendiente de toda la nobleza pura-sangre. Básicamente, tendría que conseguirlo con sus propios medios y, para un chico que nunca había necesitado atraer a las mujeres ni se le daba bien hacerlo, la tarea era bastante complicada.

La víspera se había sentido enormemente incómoda e incapaz de acercarse a ella, sobre todo cuando le había dado la bienvenida desvistiéndose. No podía hacerlo, no teniendo en cuenta su inexperiencia y la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, pero Draco podía recordar la orden de su padre, acerca de haberla dejado embarazada a final de mes.

Draco suspiró de nuevo y se echó sobre la cama, clavando la vista en el techo. No sabía qué más hacer. El deber le obligaba a obedecer a su padre, pero sus escrúpulos le impedían acercarse a Ginny. Se sentía mal y confuso y una parte de él quería gritar y echarlo todo por la borda; apenas tenía veinte años y, no contento con haberse casado con una mujer a la que no conocía, tenía que dejarla embarazada.

La carga era demasiado pesada y lo peor de todo era que no quería estar en esa situación. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, tal y como le señalaba el anillo brillante de su dedo anular. No había otra salida.

Draco dejó escapar un gemido y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- ¿En dónde me he metido?- preguntó a la misma habitación, deseando que alguien apareciese y le dijese que aquello no era más que una horrible pesadilla.

¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Por qué no se había comportado como un niñato engreído e ignorado los deseos de su padre? Las cosas serían muy distintas de haberlo hecho; no estaría casado con Ginny, no estaría preocupado por tener hijos y no estaría en aquella habitación, lamentándose por haber planeado una vida que, sin darse cuenta, había tomado otro rumbo radical, para peor, obviamente.

De pronto, un sonido quebró el silencio de la habitación. Draco se incorporó y vio a un elfo doméstico, que lo miraba fijamente a través de sus enormes ojos verdes.

- ¿Va a bajar el señor a desayunar?- preguntó el elfo, con su chillona voz- La señora ya ha empezado, así que sería adecuado que el señor la acompañase.

Draco deseó con toda su alma lanzar un hechizo al elfo por atreverse a decirle cómo debía o no debía comportarse con sus mujer, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Sí, ya bajo, eh...- dijo, levantando una inquisitiva ceja al sirviente.

- Binky. Me llamo Binky- contestó el sonriente elfo, al darse cuenta de porqué se había parado Draco.

- Eso- Draco se levantó y buscó sus cosas por toda la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el criado- Puedes decirle a mi... a mi mujer que bajaré enseguida.

Binky se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó haciendo el mismo ruido.

Suspirando, Draco se pasó una agitada mano por su pelo y se vistió, aunque con ropas más corrientes de las que solía llevar. Se peinó con rapidez, sin ni siquiera asegurarse de que estuviera perfecto, y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba Ginny.

Nada más entrar, observó la expresión de frustración que tenía la joven, así que decidió examinar la situación con detenimiento.

La pelirroja estaba sentada con rigidez al otro lado de la mesa, apretando los cubiertos contra el plato de porcelana para cortar los huevos y la tostada. Sus preciosos y rosados labios estaban completamente tensados y tenía el ceño fruncido, como muestra clara de irritación.

No necesitaba hablar con ella para averiguar lo que estaba pensando, pues estaba claro que le maldecía interiormente. Por ello, Draco se acercó con precaución a la mesa, se sentó en frente de ella y se dispuso a tomarse el desayuno, lanzándole tímidas miradas de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más estaba convencido de que Ginny acabaría saltando; la templanza y la timidez no durarían mucho más y la pelirroja tenía una especial tendencia a culparle por todo.

Draco no deseaba irritarla aún más, así que se conformó con bajar la cabeza y comer en silencio, sin darse cuenta de que precisamente ese comportamiento empeoraba las cosas. A Ginny nunca le había gustado el silencio, así que se sentía tan irritada y enfadada que le faltaba bastante poco para explotar y echarle en cara a su marido su ridículo matrimonio.

Después de haberse marchado de la habitación, la pelirroja se había sentido aún más frustrada; no sabía cómo comportarse con él ni cómo llevar esa relación, así que simplemente podía enfadarse. Él le había pedido la mano, él no le había dado otra alternativa que casarse y él había acabado con todos sus sueños. Gracias a él, Ginny había acabado formando parte de un irreal e insoportable matrimonio, así que era natural que lo maldijera y que se resintiera con él. Además, su silencio no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Cuando Draco iba a llevarse otro trozo de comida a la boca, Ginny dejó que el cuchillo y el tenedor chocaran estrepitosamente contra el plato. Sus ojos pasaron automáticamente de su desayuno a su mujer, advirtiendo que tenía las manos cerradas en dos puños, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. A juzgar por eso y por su agitada respiración, Ginny parecía estar a punto de gritar.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Draco dejó sus cubiertos sobre su plato con mucha más calma y la miró con cautela.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, deseando que su pausado tono de voz la tranquilizara de alguna manera. Se había preparado para aquello, aunque eso no significaba que le divirtiera o que fuera indulgente con ella si se ponía realmente molesta.

Draco sabía que la chica estaba amargada, así que, en el fondo, no podía enfadarse con ella. Sin embargo, tampoco era el tipo de hombre que permitiera que una estúpida chiquilla lo insultara; aquello también le amargaba a él, mucho más de lo que Ginny pudiera imaginarse, así que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle comportarse como un mártir durante mucho más tiempo.

- ¡No puedo hacer esto!- exclamó Ginny, con una ronca voz. Entonces, arrojó la servilleta sobre la mes ay se levantó- ¡No puedo!

Alarmado, Draco se puso en pie al instante y le impidió la huida, pues Ginny estaba a punto de marcharse del comedor por una de las puertas laterales.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó, mirándola con incredulidad. ¿Se habría vuelto loca?

- ¡Apártate!- le ordenó Ginny, bastante histérica- ¡No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más!

- No seas ridícula- contestó Draco- Sabes que no puedes marcharte.

- ¡Claro que sí!- le desafió ella- ¡Espera y verás!

La pelirroja bordeó a Draco y se acercó a la puerta, pero el rubio se lo impidió, cogiéndola de las muñecas y empujándola hacia él. Ginny trató de apartarse pegándole con su otra mano y escupiéndole insultos, pero Draco no desistió; perderla en aquel momento sería lo peor que pudiera pasarle.

- ¿Quieres comportarte?- preguntó él, perdiendo toda su paciencia- ¡En serio, viéndote cualquiera diría que soy una bestia contigo!

Ginny frunció el ceño, pero se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar de pegarle.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta cómo me tratas todo el tiempo quizá sí lo seas- masculló ella.

Después de mirarla con odio, Draco la liberó y se puso a la defensiva.

- Lo primero, yo no te maltrato y, lo segundo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que diría la gente si te marcharas el día después de la noche de bodas? ¡Sería el hazmerreír de la sociedad!

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron de rabia, antes de que le diese una patada de frustración al suelo.

- ¡No me importa lo que piense la gente! ¡No pienso quedarme! ¡No puedo ni respirar en esta casa y como pase un solo segundo más en silencio, junto a ti, me volveré loca!

Draco suspiró de cansancio, relajándose al adivinar por qué ella estaba así.

- Ya sé que esto es difícil...

- Claro que lo es- le cortó Ginny- ¿Ni siquiera nos conocemos y se supone que tenemos que vivir juntos? No puedo hacerlo. ¡No puedo y me niego a hacerlo!

- ¿Acaso no crees que me sienta yo así también?- preguntó Draco, perdiendo el temple que había recuperado.

¿Es que no entendía que aquello también era duro para él? Odiaba la situación tanto como ella pero, al menos, intentaba mejorarla. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un milagro? ¿Que sería capaces de olvidar todo lo ocurrido y actuar como una pareja feliz el día después de la boda? Draco estaba convencido de que incluso las parejas que se querían se sentían incómodas en algún momento, ¿así que por qué no iban a sentirse ellos así, cuando apenas se conocían?

- ¿Tú?- escupió Ginny- Para empezar, tú eres el que quería casarse y no yo.

- ¡Yo tampoco quería casarme!- gritó Draco, poniéndose bastante nervioso- ¡También me obligaron a hacerlo, igual que a ti! ¿Es que te crees que con veinte años quería casarme con una completa desconocida que no me gusta? ¿Lo crees?

- Pues... No lo sé, pero aún así...

- ¡No!- voceó, tratando de esconder el temblor de sus labios- ¡Ya he tenido bastante! ¡Estoy harto de que estés todo el día culpándome por haberte obligado a esto, pensando que las cosas son así por mi culpa, cuando no entiendes nada! Las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que te imaginas, pero claro, estás demasiado ocupada lamentándote de tu existencia y gritándome como para entenderlas!

Ginny se calló y bajó la vista hacia el suelo, aunque Draco no estaba preocupado por si pudiera sentirse culpable o no; estaba cansado de que le echara la culpa de todo, como si de verdad la tuviera, y aunque ya supiera que había jugado un papel muy importante en el matrimonio, en el fondo él era tan víctima como ella.

Draco no pensaba seguir con eso durante más tiempo ni escucharía más sus quejas, cuando Ginny no entendía nada de nada. Siempre le acusaba de comportarse como un egoísta y un creído, pero en aquel momento ella era mucho más estúpida y egocéntrica que él. Estaba harto de todo.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo y giró sus ojos hacia ella, con una profunda expresión de irritación.

- Por Merlín, Ginevra, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- dijo, mucho más calmado, aunque igual de enfadado- No eres la única que ha salido perjudicada de todo esto y, si esperabas que las cosas fueran fáciles, creo que ya va siendo hora de que despiertes y vuelvas al mundo real.

- No esperaba que las cosas fueran más fáciles- murmuró en su defensa- Pero tampoco esperaba que esto fuera tan incómodo.

- Ya, pero supongo que las cosas son así- contestó él, secamente- Lo dijiste tú misma; apenas nos conocemos, así que las cosas estarán un poco tensas hasta que lo hagamos.

Ella lo miró por un momento, tratando de buscar algún argumento que pusiera la conversación a su favor, pero se contentó con callarse y desplomarse en uno de los divanes que había al lado de la puerta. Entonces, colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos, totalmente resignada.

- Siento poner las cosas más difíciles de lo que son- se disculpó, totalmente resignada- Es sólo que... Es sólo que me siento tan frustrada y deprimida...- resopló patéticamente, antes de taparse la cara con las manos- Jamás me habría imaginado que mi vida se convertiría en algo así... Siempre había pensado que casarme sería lo más maravilloso que pudiera pasarme... pero no es así...

Draco la observó detenidamente, notando que estaba temblando. No había ninguna duda de que estaba llorando e incluso se sintió mal por ella en aquel momento. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella, pero le dolía ver que se sentía así. Estaba claro que ella se había imaginado una boda de cuento de hadas, donde todo sería perfecto y armónico y su marido la querría con todo su corazón, igual que ella. Por ello, era natural que se sintiera así después de comprobar que su romántico sueño jamás se cumpliría, pues ni su boda sería de cuento de hadas ni su matrimonio romántico y armónico. Discutían muy a menudo, no hacían el más mínimo esfuerzo por comprenderse y la simple idea de enamorarse les resultaba absurda. Su matrimonio no tenía nada de bonito y, aunque Draco no fuera ningún romántico, de alguna manera verla tan destrozada provocaba que su frío corazón sintiera cierta empatía.

Ginny dejó escapar un ligero resoplido y trató de fingir que no había estado llorando. Draco frunció el ceño y, sin darse auténtica cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pues todo el mundo sabía que Draco Malfoy no salía simpatizar con la gente, se sentó a su lado y clavó la vista en sus manos. Se sentía incómodo, pero era incapaz de dejarla así.

- Creo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba que las cosas salieran así- dijo con calma, girándose para poder observarla con más detenimiento, aunque siguiera escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Ginny no hizo ningún amago de querer contestarlo, pero Draco supuso que debía de seguir hablando- Pero ésta es nuestra nueva vida, Ginny. Estamos casados, nos guste o no, así que vamos a tener que empezar a lidiar con eso. Ya sé que ahora todo es muy incómodo, pero no será así siempre.

Ginny se apartó las manos y limpió su rostro lleno de lágrimas, mirando a su marido con ojos de esperanza.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

Él asintió y, dejándose llevar, secó una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla, con su pulgar y dejando que, seguidamente, su mano se dirigiera a su cabello, para apartarle los mechones que cubrían su pálida piel. Ginny lo miró fijamente, dolida y emocionada a la vez.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó- ¿Por qué crees que podremos sobrellevar esto? Es duro, Draco.

- Éste es nuestro primer día como marido y mujer. Aunque nos conociéramos un poco, se nos haría muy difícil el matrimonio, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Además, no está tan mal, ¿no crees?

Los labios de la pelirroja dibujaron una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de calidez.

- Supongo que no...

- Bien. Entonces, se acabó lo de querer marcharte- dijo firmemente- Podremos con esto, sólo tenemos que esperar un poco de tiempo a que las cosas se calmen.

Ginny asintió y se secó las últimas lágrimas de su rostro.

- Tienes razón. Te prometo que no volveré a decir algo así.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se relajó al fin.

- Me alegro, porque no me gustaría convertirme en el hazmerreír de la sociedad. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que diría la gente si se enterara de que te has escapado el día después de nuestra primera noche?

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse y mirarlo fijamente.

- Tal vez sacáramos algo de provecho; quién sabe, tal vez así todas las rubias que te persiguen te dejaran en paz.

Entonces, Draco la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- Más quisieras- replicó Ginny, con el mismo gesto.

El rubio se sonrió por un momento, antes de levantarse del sofá y ofrecerle su mano a la pelirroja.

- Venga, vamos. Si vamos a estar aquí tres días será mejor que encontremos algo que hacer.

Ginny sonrió y le cogió la mano, incorporándose al momento.

- Espero que no creas que voy a pasarme todo el día en camisón. Tengo que decirte, señor Malfoy, que soy mucho más decente que eso.

Draco negó con la cabeza, esgrimiendo una mínima sonrisa.

- Aunque te sorprenda, Ginny, no esperaba que lo hicieras. En realidad, iba a decirte que te pusieras algo mientras yo le digo a Binky que vamos a salir a dar una vuelta.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

- No hay manera de librarnos de ella, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que lo sabe todo.

- Probablemente- contestó Draco, con un suspiro- pero si nos deshiciéramos de ella, mi madre vendría en persona, así que las cosas irían a peor. Está decidida a conseguir que seamos un auténtico matrimonio.

Ginny frunció el ceño de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? Seguramente sepa que, en realidad, no queremos estar juntos.

Draco se sonrojó mínimamente, pues sabía perfectamente que su madre tenía la ridícula idea de que, en el fondo, el chico sí que quería estar casado con la pelirroja. Lo peor de todo era que él mismo se lo había planteado en un principio, cuando iba a proponerle matrimonio, pero ya había abandonado aquellas idea, después de comprobar personalmente lo insoportable que resultaba la chica. Y era mejor dejar las cosas así...

Encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de esconder todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, Draco abrió la puerta y dejó que su mujer pasara por ella.

- No lo sé, pero mi madre está obsesionada con el deber, así que no le importaría que nos odiásemos a muerte con tal de aparentar lo contrario.

- Ya veo...

- Bueno- cortó Draco la conversación- Voy a avisar a Binky de que vamos a salir.

- Vale- asintió Ginny.

La chica lo observó mientras bajaba a la cocina y salió del comedor, camino de la habitación. Aún seguía confusa, pero después de haberle hablado, o gritado más bien, sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de los hombros. Le había sentado muy bien sincerarse, pero no sólo eso, sino que además le había gustado especialmente que Draco dejara de comportarse como siempre para reconfortarla un poco. ¿Y si le hubiera herido más de lo que parecía? Siempre le había considerado como alguien frío y sin sentimientos, pero acababa de demostrarle lo contrario; su tranquila voz, su tacto... todo era diferente y, por algún motivo, Draco había logrado tranquilizarla.

Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió al armario. Cogió la varita de una maleta y pronunció un hechizo para que su ropa se colocara sola, en los cajones y armarios. Los vestidos bailaban por delante de sus narices, pero Ginny no les prestaba la más mínima atención pues estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Era extraño pensar que había conseguido superar su timidez gritándose. Naturalmente, no habían querido herirse mutuamente, sino que ambos estaban desesperados y querían desahogarse, simplemente eso. Pese a todo, habían conseguido decir lo que pensaban y acabar con ese incómodo silencio que les rodeaba. Al hacerlo, Ginny no sólo había conseguido entender un poco más a su marido, sino que además había comprobado que él se preocupaba de ella a su manera, por muy incómoda que le resultara su presencia.

Draco tenía razón al recriminarle que tenía que entender que las cosas no serían perfectas. Ginny se había estado sintiendo tan mal y miserable que no había aprendido a reaccionar, dejando que todo le superara. Sin embargo, todo parecía más claro, así que la chica se sentía más cómoda y compasiva con Draco; incluso había llegado a pensar que, tal vez, su matrimonio no estuviera tan mal.

Ginny centró su atención a su vestuario y trató de decidir lo que se pondría durante algunos minutos. Finalmente, optó por un largo vestido blanco, con pálidas rayas rosas verticales. Las mangas eran cortas y el escote lo bastante recatado como para ocultar su pecho. En realidad, la simpleza de la prenda resaltaba aún más su belleza. La chica se recogió el pelo en un moño y se puso un sombrero, para completar su atuendo.

- Ya está- comentó, mirándose reflejada en el espejo, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces, bajó la vista hacia sus manos, contemplando el anillo dorado que desprendía destellos luminosos por el sol. De pronto, cerró ambas manos en dos puños y subió la vista hacia el espejo- Puedo hacerlo- dijo finalmente, completamente convencida.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Ginny, ¿estás vestida?- preguntó Draco.

La chica se puso en pie y se colocó el vestido.

- Sí, pasa- contestó.

Draco abrió la puerta y miró fijamente a su mujer, dándole que pensar; posiblemente se equivocara, pero Ginny juraría haber notado cierta admiración en su mirada... Por su parte, el rubio trató de recuperar la compostura, apoyándose contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

- Binky me ha dicho que hay un pequeño pueblo de magos no muy lejos de aquí. No es mucho, pero quizá encontremos algo que hacer.

- Está bien- asintió Ginny, tratando de adivinar aún si aquello habían sido imaginaciones suyas o no.

Draco se apartó de la pared y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Vamos, entonces?

Asintiendo en silencio, Ginny lo acompañó por la puerta, bajando las escaleras y llegando al recibidor por el que habían llegado a la casa. Binky los esperaba allí, sonriéndoles al verlos y haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Draco ignoró al elfo, mostrando su desdén por aquella criaturita amante del espionaje, pero Ginny se sintió obligada a sonreírlo; no había pasado tanto tiempo junto a Hermione como para dejar de lado su respeto hacia los elfos domésticos, por mucho que Binky la molestara.

La mano del rubio agarró de pronto la de la pelirroja, centrando su atención en él y siguiéndolo fuera de la casa, bajo el resplandeciente sol. Entonces Draco la soltó y se disculpó con su mirada.

- Lo siento. Es que pensé que sería mejor mostrar cierto cariño delante de la elfina. Además, estoy seguro de que hablará con mi madre, aprovechando que estamos fuera.

Ginny se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, aunque agradecida por haber salido de la casa.

- De acuerdo, lo entiendo.

la pareja siguió caminando por el sendero que llevaba a la casa. Ginny no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras contemplaba los pintorescos jardines que la rodeaban; era una casa totalmente campestre y, teniendo en cuenta las plantas que la circundaban, la pelirroja estaba segura de que aquel lugar sería precioso en primavera y verano, cuando florecieran. Lo era incluso en aquel momento, con los viejos y deshojados árboles formando amplios arcos, mientras el suelo se teñía de amarillo y rojo por las hojas caídas.

Más allá del horizonte, Ginny divisó una zona violeta, aunque parte de ella ya no lo fuera por el otoño. Entonces, levantó la vista hacia Draco.

- ¿Esos son campos de lavanda?

Él asintió, alzando después la vista hacia donde ella le indicaba.

- A mi madre le encantan, así que ordenó que todo un campo se plantase de lavandas.

- ¿Tu madre viene aquí a menudo?- preguntó la pelirroja de nuevo, caminando junto al chico.

- No mucho. Antes sí y esta casa era como su segundo hogar, pero ahora pasa casi todo el tiempo cuidando de mi padre.

- Oh...- contestó Ginny, con curiosidad.

Draco se paró súbitamente y clavó la vista en los campos, con una mirada algo triste.

- Recuerdo cuando venía aquí, de pequeño... pero sólo estábamos mi madre y yo... Me pregunto porqué mi padre nunca nos acompañaba...

Ginny lo miró perpleja, pues nunca se había abierto tanto con ella antes. No quiso decir nada para no estropear el momento, así que siguió escuchando con atención.

- Mis padres no han estado enamorados siempre. Su boda también estuvo concertada y, durante mucho tiempo, mi madre fue incapaz de concebir y, cuando lo conseguía, tenía muchos problemas. Creo que mi padre la detestaba en aquel momento, así que este sitio se convirtió en un refugio para ella. Las cosas mejoraron entre ellos cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí y fue entonces cuando empezaron a quererse. Sin embargo, después estalló la guerra y...- Draco se paró de repente y soltó una suave risotada- No puedo creer que te esté contando todo esto. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar.

De pronto, Ginny le cogió de la mano, impidiendo que huyera, como siempre hacía.

- No hace falta que te disculpes. No me importa escucharte. Sigue, por favor.

Draco negó con la cabeza y soltó su mano de la suya.

- No importa. Hay cosas que es mejor no recordar...- Ginny frunció el ceño de confusión, pero Draco siguió caminando antes de que pudiera decirle nada- Venga- siguió- el pueblo está bastante cerca de aquí.

Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Ginny se sujetó el vestido y echó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Draco. No retomaron la conversación durante el resto del camino, aunque la pelirroja no dejó de darle vueltas. No obstante, no sólo pensaba en el pasado de Lucius y Narcissa, aunque lo cierto era que aquello le había dado pie a pensar en otras cosas.

«Mis padres no han estado siempre enamorados», había dicho. Ginny ya lo sabía gracias a los rumores, aunque era muy distinto escuchárselo decirlo a él en persona; Draco parecía muy triste al hablar de ello, como si hubiera habido un tiempo en el que no se hubieran preocupado mutuamente. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar si sus hijos sentirían lo mismo respecto a ella y Draco, si alguna vez los tuvieran; ¿también se preocuparían por la relación de sus padres?

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el estoico rostro de Draco y, sin pensarlo, le cogió del brazo para que se parara. Él lo hizo, mirándola con confusión.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo ella, con calma.

- Claro- asintió él.

- Si alguna vez tuviéramos hijos, ¿te gustaría que supieran cómo fue nuestra boda?

Draco se paró durante un momento, como si tratara de buscar la respuesta ideal, hasta que clavó su vista en la suya de nuevo.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella con curiosidad, aunque conociera la respuesta de antemano.

Draco suspiró.

- Porque ya he pasado por eso y sé que no es agradable saber que tus padres no se querían al casarse. Lo estropea todo.

Ella asintió en silencio, antes de mirarlo de nuevo con sus ojos almendrados.

- Pero ahora tus padres se quieren, ¿no?

- Sí- contestó fríamente él- Ahora sí.

Ginny se mordió los labios, preguntándose si sería una simple coincidencia. No obstante, abandonó rápidamente aquella idea, como si la posibilidad de enamorarse de Draco Malfoy le resultara ridícula, y le sonrió.

- Me alegro. Tu madre me gusta, aunque siempre se entrometa en todo y no me gustaría saber que se siente desgraciada con su matrimonio.

Draco se sonrió y la miró con burla.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?- preguntó Ginny, en actitud defensiva.

- Tal vez- contestó él, mostrando el mismo brillo burlón en su mirada.

Ginny le golpeó amistosamente en el brazo, consiguiendo que Draco se sonriera otra vez.

- Idiota.

- No es buena idea hablarle así a tu marido- replicó él, fingiendo estar ofendido.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Ginny- Puedo hablarte como quiera.

- Espero que lo digas por los dos.

- Claro que no- respondió una sonriente Ginny- ¿Acaso no sabías que una de las ventajas del matrimonio es que el marido no puede replicarle nada a su esposa?

Draco se sonrió y siguió caminando. Ginny lo alcanzó rápidamente, pues no deseaba quedarse atrás, andando más rápidamente para poder seguirle el paso. Finalmente llegaron al pueblo, bromeando durante todo el camino, a diferencia del tenso silencio que había entre ambos, por la mañana.

Ya en el pueblo, Ginny convenció a Draco para acompañarla a ver algunas tiendas, aunque ninguno vio nada interesante. Algunas personas los miraban con curiosidad, otras saludaban a Draco y le presentaban a sus parejas, hasta que finalmente la pareja pudo retirarse a una cafetería y sentarse en una pequeña mesa de madera.

- ¿Sabes?- musitó Ginny, pasados unos minutos de silencio- Es extraño, pero aunque esta ma´ñana estuviera muy amargada por nuestro matrimonio, tengo que reconocer que hoy me lo he pasado muy bien.

Draco se sonrió.

- Es bueno saberlo. Ya estaba temiendo que no te gustara nada.

Ginny le sacó la lengua, por muy infantil que le pareciera aquello, y se burló de la cara de sorpresa del rubio al verla así.

- Deberías verte la cara- dijo entre risas- Ni que te hubiera ofendido.

Draco se relajó y la sonrió.

- No esperaba que hicieras eso. ¿Es que no tienes ningún tipo de modales?

- No- contestó Ginny- Qué le vamos a hacer.

Draco apartó la vista, aunque su sonrisa no desapareció.

- Estás loca.

- Y tú eres un estirado- le replicó ella- Necesitas aprender a relajarte, Draco.

- No voy a ir por ahí sacándole la lengua a la gente.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no, aunque resultaría graciosos verlo, pero estoy segura de que te aburre ser siempre tan repelente y recatado.

- No soy ni repelente ni recatado.

- Borracho no, desde luego- se burló ella- pero sobrio sí- la chica negó con la cabeza y le hizo una mueca- Admítelo; no sabes divertirte.

- Sí que sé.

- No-o- canturreó Ginny.

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

Algunas personas se giraron para mirarlos y Ginny se rió aún más. Draco se sonrojó un poco, avergonzándose por la escena que estaban montando, lo que, naturalmente, hizo que su mujer se riera todavía más.

- Te digo que no sabes divertirte. Por favor, si ni siquiera puedes soportar que la gente te mire.

- Bien- le cortó Draco- Te demostraré que sí sé divertirme.

Sonriéndose, Ginny pasó la vista por toda la cafetería en busca de algo que pudiera hacer, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre un hombre que andaba con cachava.

- Vale- dijo finalmente, mirándole a los ojos- Tienes que robarle el bastón a ese hombre.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es una estupidez!

- ¿Y?

Él la miró con rabia, pero ella sólo sonreía. Al sentir su orgullo herido, Draco se levantó y se dirigió hacia el hombre. Los ojos de Ginny brillaban de la risa y, conteniéndola como pudo, observó cómo Draco le cogía el bastón al cliente y echaba a correr con él.

- ¡Oye!- gritó él, incorporándose sobre sus viejas piernas y sacando la varita- ¡Vuelve aquí, ladronzuelo, y devuélveme mi bastón!

Entonces, el hombre le lanzó un hechizo a Draco, que apenas lo esquivó, y comenzó a insultarlo con tanta rabia que incluso Ron le habría admirado. El rubio se acercó corriendo a su mujer y le indicó que le siguiera, saliendo al momento del lugar y echando a correr hacia la arboleda, donde se colapsaron en el suelo; él, sin respiración por la adrenalina y ella, sin respiración por las carcajadas.

Ginny se giró hacia él, aún en el suelo, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, murmurando entre risotadas.

- Ahora sí que estás en un buen lío.

Draco se incorporó y la atravesó con la mirada.

- ¡Fuiste tú quien me dijo que lo hiciera!

- Ya, pero nunca pensé que me harías caso. Ha sido divertido, ¿a que sí?

Draco la miró por un momento, mientras dejaba escapar la risa.

- Tal vez un poco... ¿pero qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?

- ¿Tirarlo?- respondió ella, sentándose en el suelo.

- No podemos hacer eso. Será mejor que se lo devolvamos.

Los ojos de la pelirroja empezaron a deslizarse por el paisaje, mientras una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Jamás pensé que fueras tan considerado.

Draco apartó la vista y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla. Ella la aceptó y se levantó con facilidad.

- Incluso yo tengo algo de decencia- dijo secamente- Ahora, acompáñame a devolverle el bastón a aquel hombre, antes de que le dé un ataque al corazón.

Ginny se sonrió.

- Tienes razón. Parecía enfadado, ¿eh?

- Sí. Para que veas cómo pueden acabar tus estúpidos juegos.

La chica se encogió de hombros y unió su brazo con el de su marido, sonriéndole.

- Ya, pero te has divertido y eso es lo que cuenta.

- Tal vez, pero empiezo a preguntarme si no habría hecho mejor escogiendo a Daphne. Al menos ella no me obligaría a robarle su cachava a un anciano...

- ¡¿Daphne?!- voceó Ginny, perdiendo sus modales de nuevo- Por favor, no me digas que esa estúpida mujer era una de tus candidatas.

Draco dejó escapar una sonrisa y se fijó en su sorprendido rostro.

- No, Ginny. Daphne sólo sería candidata para dejarme que le retorciera el cuello. Es más engreída que todas las mujeres nobles juntas.

- Tal vez tengas razón- admitió Ginny- ¿Y a quién más consideraste, a parte de a mí?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Para ser sincero, no quería casarme con nadie, pero ya sabes lo pesada que puede llegar a ser mi madre.

- Hablando de eso- Ginny frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué tenían tanta prisa tus padres por que te casaras? Recuerdo haber escuchado algo, pero la verdad es que lo he olvidado casi todos los detalles.

- Es una larga historia- contestó él, con un suspiro- Y no tenemos tiempo, ahora mismo.

- ¿Me prometes que algún día me lo contarás?- insistió.

Draco agachó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos, mirándolos fijamente mientras asentía.

- Te lo prometo.

- Bien- sonrió ella.

Draco se paró de pronto, habiéndose encontrado con su malhumorada víctima, y miró fijamente a Ginny, que parecía estar a punto de explotar de la risa.

- Aquí tiene su bastón, señor- dijo Draco respetuosamente, ofreciéndoselo.

El hombre lo cogió sin mediar palabra y, al momento, golpeó al rubio en la cabeza con él.

- ¡Idiota!- gritó el hombre, marchándose con su bastón y dejando a Draco con dolor de cabeza, mientras Ginny reía a carcajadas por la patética impresión que daba su marido.

**Próximo capítulo: Un descubrimiento alarmante**

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?Bueno, después de un desesperante principio, parece que la pareja empieza a entenderse. Pobre Ginny, la verdad es que no tiene que ser fácil para ella todo esto... aunque despertar con Draco no le resulte tan mala idea después de todo XD. Tengo ganas de ver cómo acaba la «buena relación» que tienen ahora, sobre todo en la cama... Aunque imagino que aún tendremos que esperar un poco para verlo, sobre todo porque Draco tiene que contarle la segunda parte del trato que tiene con sus padres. Espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente capítulo, aunque la verdad es que ahora los capítulos son más largos y tengo menos tiempo para traducirlo. Pero bueno, haré lo que pueda! Un beso!_

_**Selenika91**: Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero con las clases y eso estoy un poco liada. En fin, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que hubiese sido extraño que la primera noche se acostaran, estando todo así de tenso. Pero bueno, parece que por ahora se van conociendo poco a poco... hasta que Ginny descubra el tema del hijo, claro XD. Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: Hola! Pues la verdad es que la tensión se notaba por todas partes; pero bueno, al menos al final se durmieron y punto XD. Bueno, espero ir traduciéndolo más o menos rápido para que no tengas que pasarte al inglés! En cuanto al matrimonio, la verdad es que en el pasado las bodas eran así, pero no me imagino a Draco forzando a Ginny (después de todo, es un caballero XD), así que habrá que esperar a que se den cuenta de que están enamorados. Un beso!_

_**Thamy Annie Fowl Malfoy**: hola! Jajaja, te veo muy alterada con el cap! Bueno, éste ha estado un poco más relajadito (al final, porque al principio la cosa seguía igual de tensa que en el cap anterior). Al menos ahora tenemos la tranquilidad de que se van conociendo, aunque no sé yo cómo se pondrá Ginny al entrarse de la otra parte del trato... y espero no tardar mucho en traducirlo! Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**__: hola! Bueno, pues al final la boda no fue para tanto, tal y como se temían Draco y Ginny. Aunque está claro que la convivencia no va a ser nada fácil 8sobre todo esos momentos de despertar en ropa interior XD). Y en cuanto al padre de Armande, tal vez tengas razón y haya que añadirlo al grupo de Alexia, Blaise... gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**vansly6**__: hola! Bueno, la verdad es que la boda ha quedado un poco sosa, pero teniendo en cuenta que Draco y Ginny aún no se llevan "bien", la verdad es que era más o menos comprensible que las cosas salieran así... aunque ya va siendo hora de ver algo de tensión sexual! XD. Esperemos que el siguiente cap tenga algo. Un beso!_

_**anahoj**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Pues sí; no sé qué cara pondrá Ginny, pero estoy segura de que se enzarzará en un combate con varitas con Draco, o algo así XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**nahi**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, aunque haya tardado lo mío en subirlo... Un beso!_

_**lu-liza**__: hola! Jeje, creo que todas estamos deseando que Draco le comunique a Ginny lo que van a tener que "hacer", aunque no sé yo cómo reaccionará ella. Pero bueno, visto cómo se ha quedado mirándolo nada más despertarse, imagino que tardará poco en reconocer que está enamorada de él. Un beso!_

_**Acmeldan**__: hola! Espero que este cap también te haya dejado sin aliento! Aunque bueno, ha estado bastante tranquilo. En fin, a ver qué tal el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Astoria**__: hola! Aquí tienes el fic! Espero que te haya gustado, aunque no haya sido tan emocionante como la boda. Un beso!_


	17. Capítulo 17: Un descubrimiento alarmante

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 17: Un descubrimiento alarmante**

Cuando la tierra está cubierta de nieve y las flores han desaparecido, parece imposible que el paisaje recupere su belleza, exceptuando cuando los copos de nieve caen del cielo como estrellas y cubren el suelo. Pero, incluso en ese momento, el tiempo es frío y duro e, inevitablemente, los copos acabarán derritiéndose y acumulándose en los caminos en forma de fango... nada romántico, desde luego. Sin embargo, hay algo que nunca cambia: tarde o temprano el hielo se deshará, el frío se marchará y la primavera resplandecerá de nuevo. Las flores y las plantas taparán las sombras del paisaje con sus vivos colores y los tristes árboles que hubieran perdido sus hojas con la llegada del frío, se colorearán de un verde más vivo que el de la última vez.

Algo así ocurría con Draco y Ginny; durante mucho tiempo habían vivido en el invierno, cubiertos de barro y naturaleza muerta, pero finalmente aquello había cambiado para mejor. La calidez había nacido en su relación. El hielo había empezado a deshacerse, el frío había ido desapareciendo y el respeto, la amistad y la admiración crecían poco a poco. Ya estaban en primavera y sólo el tiempo les diría qué caminos tomar.

Ginny no podía sentirse mejor. Llevaba mucho tiempo convencida de que su matrimonio no funcionaría pero, después de haberle dado una oportunidad a Draco, había descubierto que, en realidad, disfrutaba de su compañía. Ciertamente, aún había cosas que le molestaba, pero el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en el pueblo le había permitido conocerlo mejor, igual que él a ella. No había habido timidez, incomodidad, ni nada que estropeara su día, así que Ginny había vuelto a casa sin borrar su sonrisa.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente desde ese momento. Habiendo comenzado cierta amistad, la pareja de recién casados había encontrado muchas maneras de pasar el tiempo, olvidando aquellos momentos en los que cada uno se sentaba en una esquina, a leer. Jugaban a las cartas mágicas con una vieja baraja que habían encontrado, paseaban por los alrededores o hablaban de cualquier cosa frente a una taza de chocolate caliente. En definitiva, los dos estaban contentos por pasar tiempo juntos y, lo que era mejor aún, por conocerse.

Las conversaciones no eran nada trascendentales, pues simplemente recordaban anécdotas del colegio, comentaban los último cotilleos de la sociedad o hablaban de cosas propias, pero aquello les resultaba suficiente para conocerse mejor. Con cada paseo matutino, cada conversación frente al cálido fuego y cada carcajada que soltaban mientras jugaban, ambos aprendían a conocerse y respetarse mutuamente. Además, ambos agradecían los esfuerzos del otro por tratar de que el matrimonio funcionase y, al cabo del día, sonreían al pensar que habían disfrutado con su pareja. Aquello suponía un gran avance, pues ninguno de los dos había conseguido pasar un día juntos antes sin odiarse mutuamente. Su relación había crecido y mejorado muchísimo desde que se conocieran; aún se lanzaban miradas de incredulidad y comentarios mordaces, pero una sonrisa y una larga carcajada solían seguirlas.

Sí, las cosas habían cambiado tanto que incluso Ginny se entristeció al pensar que sólo pasarían un día más en aquella casa, antes de volver al mundo real. Y quién sabía lo que ocurriría después. La alta sociedad era muy diferente de aquel lugar, donde nadie les decía cómo debían de comportarse como pareja. Allí sólo eran ellos dos y Ginny no quería perder eso; no quería volver a tener la incómoda, tensa e hiriente relación que tenían antes, presionada por las costumbres de la nobleza. Tan sólo quería seguir llevando la vida sencilla que allí tenían.

Sus oscuros ojos almendrados, que reflejaban las llamas de la chimenea, se giraron hacia Draco y, al fijarse en el precioso rostro de su marido, se perdió aún más en sus ideas. Ginny no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado todo en apenas tres días; había llegado a odiar a aquel hombre con toda su alma, pero en aquel momento sólo lo veía como su amigo. De pronto, la pelirroja sintió que no tenía que tenerle miedo a su regreso a la mansión Malfoy. No había nada que temer, pues él también empezaba a verla como su amiga y la pomposa sociedad de los pura sangre no podría romper aquella relación. Ginny volvió la vista esperanzada hacia el tablero de ajedrez, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Habían encontrado ese tablero en un armario por la mañana, así que esa noche, su última noche allí, jugaban la partida final. Ginny estaba sentada en una silla en frente del rubio, sobre sus pies, para mantener el calor y cubierta con una suave manta negra. Draco se había reído de ella, pues aunque ya empezara a hacer frío, no creía que fuera necesario taparse tanto. Además, el fuego calentaba la sala, aunque la pelirroja consideraba que debía de cubrirse con la manta también.

Llevaban jugando al ajedrez un buen timpo, tal y como podía comprobarse; había dos tazas de chocolate vacías, junto a las que se encontraban todas las piezas blancas y negras que habían sido derrotadas. Finalmente, había un pequeño bol con bombones, aunque casi vacío en aquel momento, en medio de las dos sillas de madera.

Ginny, incapaz de resistirse a su sabor, se inclinó y cogió uno de los chocolates, deleitándose con su sabor como hacía cada vez que los comía. Sus ojos se clavaron en Draco de nuevo, quien se fijaba las piezas de ajedrez restantes, con cierta diversión. Llevaba un tiempo determinando su siguiente movimiento.

- Venga, Draco- le molestó Ginny, sonriéndole- Mueve las piezas de una vez. ¿O es que has decidido rendirte?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en uno de los lados de la boca del chico, mientras avanzaba su alfil para comerse la torre de la pelirroja. Entonces la miró, con una de sus infames expresiones Malfoy.

- ¿Qué decías?

Ginny enarcó una ceja y se centró en el tablero que tenía delante, para tratar de reparar el daño causado. Si había algo que sabía acerca del ajedrez era que, casi siempre, se necesitaba una torre y la reina para ganar. Pero ya no tenía torres, pues había sacrificado una y no había visto que el alfil de Draco podía comerse la restante. Naturalmente, si ninguno de los dos hubiera prohibido a las piezas hablar entre ellas, probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro. No obstante, ni Draco ni Ginny eran partidarios de jugar una partida en la que los caballos y los peones les dieran órdenes.

- No te lo creas tanto- replicó ella, sin apartar la vista de las piezas- Aún no me has ganado.

- Y lo dice la persona que lleva todo el juego presumiendo cada vez que consigue una pieza contraria- repuso Draco, ganándose que Ginny le lanzara una bola de chocolate. Él se sobresaltó y la miró, descubriendo que sonreía y que tenía otra bola preparada para lanzársela.

- ¿Qué decías?- preguntó ella, imitando a la perfección el tono que Malfoy había empleado para hacer esa misma pregunta. Él la miró por un momento y se rió.

- No está mal.

Ginny hizo una mueca y devolvió el chocolate al cuenco.

- Ya, bueno, es que he pensado que debería mejorar mi sonrisa si quiero convertirme en una auténtica Malfoy. Todos vosotros sois unos «sonreidores» expertos.

- ¿Sonreidores? ¿Existe esa palabra?

- No lo sé- contestó ella, riéndose- Pero ahora sí.

Biny abrió la puerta y reavivó el fuego de la chimenea. Mientras Draco observaba al elfo con atención, Ginny decidió mover al fin su pieza del tablero. Cuando Binky se hubo marchado, Draco miró de nuevo a Ginny y se removió en su silla con incomodidad.

- ¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta de que no hemos... ya sabes...?- preguntó, gesticulando con las manos y desconcertando más a Ginny.

- ¿El qué? ¿Tenido sexo?

- Sí- asintió él.

La pelirroja contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír y se contentó con encogerse de hombros.

- No lo sé, Draco. Pero, a no ser que esté todas las noches escuchando con unas orejas extensibles, y eso que las suyas ya son bastante grandes, no creo que se hubiera enterado ni aunque lo hubiéramos hecho.

Y era un alivio no haberlo hecho. Ginny no estaría tan tranquila junto a él si hubiera pasado. Draco parecía haber olvidado el asunto, aunque la pelirroja también había contribuido a ello; la segunda noche se hizo la dormida y la tercera le dio la espalda en la cama, argumentando que estaba cansada. Draco, naturalmente, no había insistido, sino que se había limitado a dormir.

El rubio aún parecía ansioso, pero se limitó a asentir.

- Supongo que tienes razón...

Ginny tensó los labios. Había algo que no encajaba. Draco siempre estaba muy calmado y, aunque se hubiera abierto a la chica durante los último días, aún seguía siendo incapaz de manifestar todas sus emociones. Pero había algo raro en él y Ginny sabía que algo que desconocía estaba turbándolo.

- Hay algo que todavía no me has contado, ¿verdad?- preguntó con suspicacia, mirándolo con mucha más atención. Draco aún no le había contado el verdadero motivo de porqué tenía que casarse cuanto antes, aunque le hubiera prometido decírselo, así que Ginny se preguntó si aquel nerviosismo tendría algo que ver con aquello.

Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mostrándose bastante cansado.

- No es nada. Sigamos.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, impidiendo que el chico hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

- No soy estúpida, Draco- la pelirroja clavó sus ojos sobre los de él, obligándolo a encararla- Dime qué está pasando. Odio esta incertidumbre y sé que lo que pasa tiene algo que ver con nuestra boda, así que será mejor que me lo cuentes cuanto antes.

Draco apartó la mano del tablero y la miró por un instante, en silencio, mientras se preguntaba si estaría preparada para escuchar la verdad. Se había prometido a sí mismo decirle por qué sus padres lo habían obligado a casarse tan pronto, pero también había decidido no tocar el tema hasta que Ginny se hubiera acostumbrado a su matrimonio. Pero tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez fuera mejor hablarlo cuanto antes. Por Merlín, él necesitaba ya algo de calma.

Desde la misma boda se había estado preguntando cómo abordar el tema, pero nunca sacaba ninguna conclusión. Justo cuando había decidido contárselo todo aquel día, de camino al pueblo, la presión había empeorado las cosas pero, aún así, Draco había manejado la situación. Estaba muy preocupado por su reacción; incluso, una parte de él no deseaba acabar tan abruptamente con la amistad que empezaba a nacer. Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo.

¿Y si aquél fuese el momento? ¿Y si, después de haber conseguido llevarse bien, ella sería capaz de entenderlo y no enfadarse tanto? Esperaba que así fuera, pues no deseaba enfrentarse de nuevo con su carácter. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella tenía razón, tenía que saberlo y una parte de él sabía que, de no hacerlo cuanto antes, su madre o su padre se lo dirían en el momento menos adecuado.

Ginny suspiró y se movió, nerviosa.

- Por favor, dime qué está pasando- le rogó, poniéndose detrás de la silla y sin dejar de mirarlo- Tengo derecho a saber la verdad y lo sabes.

Draco la miró a sus ojos, a esos preciosos ojos interrogativos y, sin poder resistirlo más, asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien, pero no va a gustarte.

Ella se encogió de hombros y movió la mano, con desinterés.

- Eso da igual. Sólo quiero escucharlo.

Draco dudó que Ginny pensara lo mismo cuando terminara de escucharlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Además, ella seguiría insistiendo si él decidiese callarse.

El chico se había sorprendido de la paciencia que tenía ella. Siempre le había parecido una histérica, pero apenas llevaba tiempo abordando el tema. Sin embargo, parecía que al fin había llegado la hora de dejar de posponerlo.

Cogiendo aire, Draco la miró fijamente y decidió ir la grano. Llegados a ese punto ya no había motivos para darle vueltas al tema; además, él siempre había sido un hombre muy directo. Por otro lado, sería mucho mejor decirlo todo de golpe que andarse con rodeos, explicando todos los detalles. Draco tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder decirlo todo abiertamente, así que decidió empezar cuanto antes. Se calló durante unos momentos, buscando las palabras más adecuadas. Una de las cejas de Ginny se levantó, amenazante, y el rubio se movió incómodamente, antes de bajar la vista.

- La verdad es que- empezó con calma, tratando de ocultar los temblores que empezaba a sentir- mi padre me ordenó casarme antes de que acabara el mes porque no está seguro de que ni él ni yo vivamos el tiempo suficiente como para asegurar la herencia de mi familia.

- No lo entiendo- replicó Ginny, algo confundida, levantando aún más la ceja- Vas a heredar de todos modos. Eres hijo único.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de sus manos.

- Eso no le preocupa a mi padre- el chico levantó la vista, mirándola con resignación, lo suficiente como para conseguir que el corazón de Ginny latiera con fuerza. ¿Qué era eso tan terrible que lo hacía parecer tan dolido y derrotado? Draco cogió aire con fuerza- sino mi hijo.

- ¿T- Tienes un hijo?- Ginny pestañeó y lo miró, descolocada- ¡¿Tienes un hijo?!

No podía creérselo. ¡Tenía un hijo! ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho hasta ahora? Y, lo que era más importante, ¿por qué no se había casado con la madre de su hijo, en lugar de meterla en todo ese lío? Ginny frunció el ceño de pronto. Su cerebro abandonó las confusas ideas y recordó un pequeño detalle: Draco era virgen.

Exasperándose, Draco la miró algo ofendido ante su incredulidad, preguntándose cómo habría podido casarse con semejante idiota.

- No tengo ningún hijo- contestó irritado, devolviendo a Ginny a la realidad- Mi padre quiere que tenga uno para asegurar la herencia de mi familia. Al menos, eso me dijo, pero mi madre cree que también quiere ver a su nieto antes de morirse...

- ¡Espera un momento!- le interrumpió Ginny, frenética- ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

Draco suspiró con cansancio.

- Lo que estoy intentado decirte, Ginny, es que tenía que casarme antes de que acabara el mes, pero la boda es sólo la punta del iceberg. Lo único que a mi padre le interesa es que tenga un hijo antes de un mes y si no empiezas a tener síntomas de embarazo para entonces, mis padres harán lo posible para que lo consigamos. No se rendirán, Ginny; están dispuestos a conseguir lo que se propongan, incluso a costa de la felicidad de los demás. Así son mis padres. Te dirán que lo hacen por ti, por tu bien, pero en el fondo les importarás más bien poco. Sólo están preocupados por que su magnífico plan salga bien y yo- rió con nerviosismo- se lo he permitido, porque les quiero después de todo- Draco se calló al momento, levantándose y pasándose una mano por el pelo, con nerviosismo, mientras le dirigía una mirada de perdón a través de sus grises ojos- Lo siento. No tenía que haberte metido en esto, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Puedes oponerte si quieres. Yo nunca te obligaré a hacer nada, te lo prometo, pero ellos no te dejarán en paz, Ginny. No se rendirán.

Ginny palideció al instante.

- No me lo creo- murmuró para sí, llevándose la mano a la cabeza en un acto de desesperación. Aquello era demasiado. No podía ser, tenía que haber algún error. En teoría sólo eran un matrimonio en apariencia y no tendrían que hacer lo que hacían los matrimonios normales, pero estaba claro que se equivocaba. La boda no importaba nada en absoluto a sus padres, sino el hijo que debía de tener. Ya lo había dicho Draco; ellos sólo se preocupaban por su magnánimo plan.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de él, preguntándole en silencio si aquello era cierto. Así lo dijo su expresión y la chica soltó un grito espeluznante, una mezcla de llanto y aullido, mientras se ponía en pie. La manta se resbaló por sus hombros, dejándola en un simple camisón blanco, y Draco la observó dirigiéndose hacia el fuego y frotarse las manos con nerviosismo.

Ginny parecía tan vulnerable e inocente, como si de una virgen a punto de ser sacrificada a los feroces dioses de los hombres se tratara. Su camisón era liso y largo, sin revelar nada de su cuerpo pero detallando la belleza y juventud de la chica. Su pelo ondulado caía sobre sus hombros, como olas de fuego contrastando con su nívea ropa. Incluso su palidez resaltaba aún más su inocencia.

Al verla así, Draco se sentía como el malo de la historia por haberla arrastrado a aquello, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tan sólo deseaba que aceptara que así estaban las cosas. No llevaba toda la vida viviendo con sus padres como para menospreciar su habilidad para conseguir lo que deseaban. El miedo que sentía era real y Draco deseaba que ella se diera cuenta. No estaba intentando hacerle daño, sino más bien protegerla.

- Te dije que no te gustaría- dijo con calma, esperando que sus palabras acabaran con la angustia que reinaba en la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Ginny, girándose para enfrentarse a él, mientras respiraba con fuerza.

Draco se acercó a ella, mirándola con arrepentimiento.

- Me preocupaba tu reacción. Pensé que cometerías alguna estupidez.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó enfadada.

- No lo sé- repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros- pero sueles hacerlas cuando te cabreas.

- ¡Pues ahora estoy cabreada!

- Pues lo siento mucho, pero quisiste saber la verdad, así que te la dije.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se entrecerraron y, liberando los puños de sus manos, la joven acortó la distancia entre ambos y le abofeteó duramente la mejilla. Draco no pareció inmutarse, aunque Ginny esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que había endurecido la mandíbula para encajar mejor el golpe.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso, si puedo preguntar?- dijo él, sin cambiar su expresión, aunque fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡Sabes de sobra a qué ha venido!- escupió Ginny, mirándolo aún más enfurecida- ¡Me has convertido en... en una especie de sirvienta de tus padres!

La ira abandonó rápidamente los ojos de Draco, sustituyéndose por la culpa.

- Lo siento, ¿vale? Nunca me planteé cómo te sentirías al enterarte de esto, antes de la boda. No lo pensé. Estaba tan centrado en mis propios problemas que creí que...

- ¿Que creíste qué?- le cortó Ginny, acercándose más a él, hasta que sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaban- ¿Qué me abriría de piernas como si fuera una puta y te darían un hijo sin preguntar?

Draco suspiró y la miró, exasperado.

- No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, Ginny.

- Ya, seguro que eso era lo que creías, ¿verdad?- persistió, mirándole con rabia- ¡Seguro que no pensabas que fuera a negarme a acostarme contigo!

- Es verdad, Ginny, no lo hice. Estaba demasiado ocupado con mis propios asuntos que pensaba en mi propia felicidad antes que en la tuya. Yo también soy humano, ¿no lo ves?

- Te estás burlando de mí- lo acusó ella.

- ¡Pues claro que sí, estúpida!

- ¿Estúpida?

- ¡Sí, estúpida! ¿Es que no ves que ambos somos las víctimas de todo esto?- Draco cogió aire y se pasó la mano por el pelo- Por Merlín, Ginny, ¿por qué siempre complicas tanto las cosas? Siempre acabamos dándole vueltas a lo mismo; si no me culpas de una cosa me culpas de otra. Te he dicho miles de veces que yo tampoco quería llegar a esto. Estoy en la misma situación que tú, ¡así que cabrearte y acusarme de todo no arreglará nada!

- ¡¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?!- replicó ella, a la defensiva- ¡¿Gritar de alegría porque tengo que quedarme embarazada antes de que acabe el mes, es decir, dentro de dos semanas y media?! ¡Es imposible estar de otra manera!

- Ya te he dicho que no eres la única que ha salido mal parada.

Ginny suspiró y se sentó en la silla más cercana al fuego. Su ira se iba aplacando poco a poco, conforme entendía las palabras de Draco, e incluso se arrepentía de haberle hablado de aquella manera, después de haber conseguido llevarse bien durante los últimos días. No estaba tan enfadada como otras veces, aunque tampoco estaba feliz. Tan sólo se sentía algo resentida y frustrada.

- Bueno, tal vez no haya sido demasiado comprensiva- admitió Ginny, dándose cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos- Pero, la verdad, ¿por qué no escogiste a una chica que quisiera acostarse contigo, Draco? Seguramente te dieras cuenta, por muy egoísta que me parezcas, que estaba enamorada de otro hombre y que no estaba muy dispuesta a hacerte caso.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella, aunque se sentía mejor; siempre le costaba mucho discutir con ella, pero aquella vez parecía haberse calmado al fin.

- No me creerías si te lo dijera- contestó simplemente, preguntándose a su vez porqué la habría escogido a ella.

- ¿Qué te apuestas? Seguro que no me sorprende más que enterarme de que tus padres quieren nietos antes de que cumplas los veintiuno.

Draco sonrió y se giró hacia ella.

- Bueno, la verdad es que, aunque me disgustaras y siempre discutiera contigo, me di cuenta de que tú eras la única con la que no me aburría. Ya sé que es una tontería y dudo que te haga sentir mejor, pero supongo que preferiría casarme con alguien con quien siempre estuviera peleándome antes que con alguien que me hiciera bostezar cada vez que abriera la boca.

- Vaya, qué honor- ironizó Ginny, incapaz de reprimir su sonrisa- Pero tendrás que admitir que te habría resultado todo mucho más fácil si te hubieras casado con cualquiera de esas mujeres. Estoy segura de que cualquiera de ellas estaría más dispuesta que yo a quedarse embarazada.

Draco se encogió de hombros, de nuevo.

- Hay cosas mucho peores que saber que no quieres acostarte conmigo, Ginny. ¿Te imaginas pasarte el resto de tu vida con Daphne o, lo que es peor, con Celestia?

Viéndolo así, Ginny tuvo que admitir que Draco tenía razón.

- Sí, eso sería mucho peor- aceptó.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

- De cualquier modo, tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora. Mañana volveremos a la mansión y estoy totalmente convencido de que mi padre querrá verte. Independientemente de que tú quieras hacer lo mismo o no, no podemos dejar que descubra que ni siquiera hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio todavía. Ni mi madre tampoco. Supongo que será mejor que eso nos lo guardemos para nosotros.

- De acuerdo- asintió Ginny, con seriedad.

Aunque no le gustara mentir bajo ningún concepto, Ginny no tendría más remedio que hacerlo. No ganarían nada diciéndoles a los padres de Draco que aún no se habían acostado juntos; si Narcissa y Lucius deseaban un nieto tan desesperadamente, era mejor hacerles creer que todo iba sobre ruedas.

- Supongo que eso es todo- añadió él, cansado, fijándose en sus manos.

Ambos se callaron, pensando en sus cosas, y permanecieron así durante un tiempo. Draco acercó su mano a la mejilla que Ginny había golpeado previamente, antes de bajarla de nuevo. La pelirroja, que lo había visto todo por el rabillo del ojo, lo miró con cierta culpabilidad, sintiéndose mal por haber descargado toda su ira contra él. La marca rosada de su mano seguía sobre su pálida mejilla, así que la chica deseó que aquello se debiera más a la blancura de su piel que a la fuerza del golpe.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, Ginny alzó la mano y dejó que sus dedos se pasaran gentilmente por su piel. Draco se sobresaltó de la sorpresa y la miró con cierto malestar; no le gustaba que lo tocaran y mucho menos ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó secamente, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza al comprobar lo cerca que estaba de él. Podía incluso contar todas las pecas de su cara; era muy incómodo.

- ¿Te duele?- preguntó ella dulcemente, mirándolo con remordimientos con sus profundos ojos almendrados, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Draco tuvo que luchar contra el imperante deseo de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, preguntándose porqué Ginny se sentiría así. Su tacto era tan dulce, tan tierno que parecía capaz de apartar todos los males que sentía el rubio, aunque sin dejar de asustarlo. Ginny se había reído con él, burlado de él, pero nunca lo había mirado con tanta emoción ni tocado con tanta gentileza. Todo era muy extraño y Draco no estaba seguro de si le gustaba la manera en la que le hacía sentirse.

Moviéndose con incomodidad, el chico acabó apartando la cara, rompiendo el contacto que había entre los dos, y desviando la vista hacia el fuego.

- Estoy bien.

Sin tener en cuenta su gesto, Ginny acortó distancias y le acercó su brazo.

- Siento haberte pegado. No quería hacerlo, pero estaba muy enfadada.

Los ojos de Draco se fijaron en la mano de la pelirroja, que agarraba su brazo con una indescriptible expresión en su rostro. Ginny alzó la ceja, confundida, hasta que se alejó de él.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces... enfadado.

¿Enfadado? No, tan sólo intentaba recobrar la compostura. No sabía qué le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, pero parecía querer actuar por su cuenta. Todos sus sentidos se aceleraban con el tecto de Ginny, hasta perder definitivamente el control. Incluso en aquel momento le costaba recuperarse.

El rostro de la chica, tan cercano al suyo, era el reflejo de la seducción inocente y, sin desearlo, Draco descubrió que estaba dibujando cada parte de su cuerpo, bajo el fino camisón que llevaba, fascinándose con el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Dudaba que la pelirroja fuera consciente de lo increíblemente seductora que se encontraba lo que, naturalmente, sólo hacía que se sintiera más atraído por ella. No sabía qué hacer.

Claramente, Draco culpó a Ginny por su repentino paso de la razón a la locura. Si tan sólo se hubiera mantenido lejos de él, si tan sólo no lo hubiese tocado con sus suaves y delicados dedos y no lo hubiera mirado con aquellos hipnóticos ojos, no se sentiría tan atraído por ella. Él también era humano, así que naturalmente se sentía como cualquier hombre que estuviera en semejantes apuros. Ginny era una mujer preciosa que, evidentemente, le gustaba, pero no había peor momento para sentirse así. La situación en la que se encontraban sólo empeoraba las cosas.

- Draco...

Apartando aquellas peligrosas ideas, el rubio consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, mientras deseaba que ella no le hubiera pillado mirándola con tanto interés; entonces sí que se merecería una buena bofetada.

- No me pasa nada, Ginny. De verdad.

Ginny lo miró con escepticismo, pero acabó asintiendo.

- Está bien. Será mejor que pensemos en qué hacer con el sueño de tu padre de tener nietos. Voy a serte sincera; no quiero acostarme contigo- lo miró con desagrado- Es que sería tan raro...

Obligando a su cabeza a dejar de adentrarse en territorios obscenos, Draco se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente, asegurándose de que sólo se fijaba en su cara.

- ¿Y qué hacemos, entonces? Ya sabes que mis padres quieren que tengamos un hijo a toda costa.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, completamente ajena del dilema moral que tenía su marido.

- Tal vez si les convenzamos de que lo estamos intentando no nos presionen tanto.

Draco frunció el ceño. Tal vez aquello funcionara. Había muchas parejas que no conseguían tener hijos a la primera; de hecho, a sus padres les costó años tener un hijo, así que no sería raro que él y Ginny tampoco lo lograran al principio. Además, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a acostarse con Ginny, aunque después del espectáculo mental que se había montado, ya lo dudaba...

- Draco.

- ¿Qué? Ah, está bien. Es una buena idea; al menos nos dará tiempo para pensar en algo más.

Ginny sonrió, satisfecha por que hubiera aceptado su plan con tanta facilidad.

- Entonces ya está, ¿no?

Draco asintió en silencio. Ginny se acomodó en su sitio, relajándose por haber conseguido llegar a un acuerdo. Al descubrir la verdad, se había planteado que Draco la obligara a acostarse con él, pero por suerte había conseguido negociarlo. Sin embargo, la pelirroja sabía que aquello simplemente posponía lo inevitable, pues los padres de Draco no se rendirían, pero conseguir algo más de tiempo la aliviaba bastante.

No es que Draco no la atrajera, pues le parecía increíblemente guapo, pero no se imaginaba intimando con él. Le horrorizaba de muchas maneras, sobre todo de pensar en lo que significaría hacerlo con él. Sería como tirarse de cabeza desde un abismo y Ginny no estaba segura de estar preparada para ello.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Draco, mirándolo por un momento mientras él clavaba la vista en el fuego. La situación no era tan incómoda como podría ser, pero Ginny era muy consciente de que sus suegros esperaban que se quedara embarazada antes de que terminara el mes. De pronto, al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que era la situación, la chica dejó escapar una risita.

Draco la miró sorprendido, preguntándose qué sería tan gracioso. La situación no le parecía precisamente graciosa, exceptuando el hecho de que encontraba a su mujer sexualmente apetecible y había sido incapaz de quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, confundiéndose y resintiéndose aún más.

La maldecía por estar tan guapa con ese maldito camisón, aunque ella no lo hiciera adrede. Se había sentido atraído hacia ella hacía un rato y seguía haciéndolo, por mucho que le pesara. Las únicas veces en las que había sentido aquel impulso peligroso fueron al encontrársela nadando desnuda en el lago, lo que era totalmente comprensible, y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, en la habitación. En ese último caso, Draco pensó que la tentación se debía a estar tan cerca de ella, aunque no por eso dejaba de inquietarle y avergonzarle la sensación.

Aún ajena a las ideas de Draco, Ginny se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

- Nada. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto es absurdo. ¿Cómo no va a parecerme ridículo tener que quedarme embarazada dentro de nada?

- Bueno, me consuela que te estés riendo en vez de gritando- murmuró para sí, relajándose al haber conseguido controlar sus hormonas.

Ginny frunció los labios como respuesta.

- Podría haber sido incluso peor. ¿Qué habrías hecho si me hubiese puesto histérica?

- Seguramente te hubiese echado un hechizo silenciador.

Ginny se rió por la apreciación y se fijó en Draco.

- Pues menos mal que no lo he hecho, porque si no te habría golpeado incluso más fuertemente.

- No lo dudo.

Ginny sonrió y divisó el tablero de ajedrez, que esperaba con paciencia a que la pareja se decidiera a terminar la partida. Levantándose, la chica se alejó de la silla y miró a Draco por encima del hombro.

- Ven- le ordenó- No creas que todo esto va a impedir que te dé una paliza. Estoy decidida a ganarte.

Draco alzó una ceja, olvidando su dilema interno después de haber escuchado semejante amenaza.

- ¿En serio? Entonces tendré que enseñarte que un mago de mi nivel no pierde al ajedrez.

- Pues será mejor que vayas asumiéndolo, porque no voy a dejar que me ganes- retomó Ginny, medio sonriéndole.

Draco la imitó y se acercó a la mesa, sentándose justo en frente de ella. Después de discutir acerca de a quién le tocaba empezar, y acordando que fuera el chico, el juego continuó como si nada lo hubiera interrumpido.

OOOO

Ya avanzada la noche, Draco yacía junto a Ginny en la cama, fijando la vista en el techo. La partida, que finalmente había ganado, había conseguido que su cerebro recuperara parte de su sensatez, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Era muy guapa, no había duda de ello, así que era natural que empezara a sentirse físicamente atraído por ella, igual que cualquier hombre. Sin embargo, Ginny había dejado claro que no pensaba intimar con él y lo último que Draco deseaba era destruir su confianza haciendo alguna estupidez.

Suspirando y dando la espalda a la chica, Draco centró la vista en la oscuridad de la habitación. No quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Conocerla estaba empeorando las cosas, pues cuanto menos la odiaba más hermosa le parecía y eso, naturalmente, hacía que Ginny lo provocara aún más.

Él se sentía muy incómodo al respecto, pero ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta; seguía sonriéndolo y acariciándolo como siempre, además de llevar ropa que resaltaba su cuerpo, aunque aquél no fuera el caso del camisón.

Malditas mujeres. Draco estaba llegando al punto en el que creía que Ginny lo hacía adrede para castigarle. Pero no se lo permitiría. Era como si ella se divirtiera provocándolo, para vengarse.

Ginny emitió un suave gemido, entre sueños, y se giró hacia el lado de Draco, dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara sobre él. Draco se congeló, sintiendo el pánico invadiéndolo. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así justo cuando él estaba perdiendo el control? Ya era mala suerte.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, Draco se apartó tranquilamente de ella todo lo que pudo, hasta alcanzar el borde de la cama. Aquella sería una larga noche y, además, el rubio tenía la sensación de que la tensión no había hecho más que empezar.

**Próximo capítulo: De vuelta a la mansión**

_Hola! Perdonad el retraso, pero he estado muy liada últimamente y apenas he tenido tiempo para nada. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca! Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Por fin Ginny se ha enterado de la verdad! La verdad es que se lo ha tomado con más filosofía de la que parecía; quién sabe, puede que esté madurando XD. Para ser el problema más grave que ha tenido hasta ahora se lo ha tomado bastante bien, incluso con humor. Aunque no sé yo cómo se lo tomará cuando se dé cuenta de que de verdad va a tener que acostarse con Draco... En cuanto a él, vaya la que le espera! No sé si aguantará mucho más ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que Ginny le pone, hablando coloquialmente XD. Por muy virgen que sea, sigue teniendo instintos, así que no sé hasta cuándo aceptará que Ginny no quiera acercarse a él... aunque bueno, supongo que ella no tardará en darse cuenta de que también le quiere. En fin, a ver qué nos deparan los demás capítulos. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! Es cierto, la boda fue un poco tensa, pero parece que al fin han entendido que tienen que soportarse durante lo que les queda de vida, así que han aprendido a llevarse bien. Aunque ahora que a Draco le ha despertado el instinto sexual no sé cómo lo llevarán! XD. Un beso!_

_**Selenika91**: hola! Sí, la última parte ha sido la mejor! Resulta raro incluso verles así de bien, sin pelearse XD. La verdad es que me da bastante rabia no poder actualizar regularmente, pero bueno, me conformo con que sepáis que no lo dejo XD. Gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Sorcières de la Neige**: hola! Jajaja! Tienes razón con lo del traductor google, es lo peor de lo peor (eso de que traduzca las palabras sueltas no tiene ningún sentido XD). Aunque también echo bastante mano del diccionario, porque hay muchas expresiones coloquiales que no me salen :S. Pero bueno, me conformo con que se entienda XD. Pues sí, Ginny ha descubierto la otra mitad del trato, aunque no parece habérselo tomado demasiado mal, no? Incluso lo ha entendido! Aunque no sé yo qué cara pondrá cuando descubra lo que de verdad piensa Draco de ella... un beso!_

_**sara**: hola! Sí, yo también le cambiaría el sitio a Ginny encantada! Supongo que has acertado en las dos cosas; Ginny ha puesto el grito en el cielo y seguramente, dentro de muy poco, también le puedan las hormonas. Por lo menos a Draco parece que ya empiezan a hacerle efecto... En fin, veremos a ver qué pasa. Un beso y gracias por el review!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Este capítulo ha tenido algo más de "acción", aunque no demasiada (estoy empezando a echar de menos a Julian y Alexia... necesitamos rivales!). Por lo menos Ginny ya ha descubierto a qué atenerse y lo que le espera a partir de ahora... vamos, que tendrá que dejar de hacerle ascos a Draco cuanto antes XD. A ver si empiezan los acercamientos de verdad de una vez por todas. Un beso!_

_**acmeldan**: hola! Buf, yo también estoy ansiosa por ver el beso! Que el dela boda ni fue beso ni fue nada! Bueno, por lo pronto ya sabemos que Draco va a tardar muy poquito en descontrolarse, así que esperemos que Ginny se rinda pronto a sus encantos. Gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**lu-liza**: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que Draco no parecía Draco al robarle el bastón al anciano, pero que no se diga que no sabe divertirse! XD. Exacto, Ginny ya lo ha descubierto todo, así que ahora ya no queda más remedio que cumplir el trato, no? Al fin y al cabo, es mejor que lo hagan ellos voluntariamente a que Narcissa y Lucius empleen sus propios medios... Un beso!_

_**anahoj**: hola! Bueno, por ahora los momentos "happy" parece que van a continuar (aunque no sé durante cuánto tiempo XD). Supongo que Ginny se habrá puesto como nos la imaginábamos, enfadada e histérica, pero al final parece haber entrado en razón. Además, Draco no lo tiene que estar pasando demasiado bien, sintiéndose tan culpable y, ahora también, tan atraído por ella. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se las ideará Draco para lograr el plan, aunque me imagino que Ginny acabará tarde o temprano por darse cuenta de que lo quiere. Gracias por los ánimos y un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Pues sí, ahora ya están aparcando sus diferencias y tratando de llevarse mejor, aunque entre la "misión" que tienen que llevar a cabo y que Draco tiene las hormonas descontroladas, no sé cómo acabará todo esto... bueno, sí, espero que Ginny acabe tan hormonada como él. Un beso!_

_**xMariana Radcliffex**: hola! Gracias por el review! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado algo liada. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Anii Hndz**: hola! Vaya, de verdad es el único fic de Harry Potter que ves? Pues qué halago!! :D. Espero encontrar otras buenas historias de Harry Potter para traducir para que te vuelvas a enganchar! (a mí ya me tienen totalmente enganchada XD). Pues la historia tiene 29 capítulos, así que justo acaba de pasar la mitad! Espero que te siga gustando mucho el resto. Un beso!_


	18. Capítulo 18: De vuelta a la mansión

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 18: De vuelta a la mansión**

Al día siguiente, Draco y Ginny se marcharon de la pintoresca casa de campo. Apenas había amanecido y los pájaros empezaban a piar. Los árboles susurraban suavemente gracias a la brisa otoñal, moviendo las ruidosas hojas con cada soplo de aire. El sol salía poco a poco en el grisáceo cielo, como si de un faro de tratara, iluminando la mañana. El paisaje era fantástico, pero a Ginny sólo le hacía más difícil la vuelta a casa. Por mucho valor y decisión que tuviera, la joven temía lo que podía encontrarse y deseaba que el tiempo no avanzara, paralizándose en aquel momento.

Suspirando, Ginny se sentó en una de las piedras que marcaban el sendero hacia la casa, uniendo todas las demás con una línea imaginaria trazada con sus dedos. Le recordaban una telaraña, estrechando cada vez más los delgados hilos, hasta formar un dibujo que contrastaba con el negro camino. Resultaba irónico, pues Ginny se sentía ella misma atrapada en una telaraña, en una situación de la que no podía escapar y en la que, por mucho que tratara de zafarse de los hilos que la apresaban, sólo conseguiría alargar lo inevitable.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban tan mal. A pesar de lo que había descubierto la víspera, la situación podría ir mucho peor. Los matrimonios como el suyo ni empezaban ni terminaban bien y, a pesar de que Draco y ella había empezado con muy mal pie, el rubio había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para demostrarle que jamás le obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera hacer, aunque Ginny en un principio no los hubiese entendido.

Le alegraba ver la paciencia que había tenido su marido con ella, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente la pelirroja no se la mereciera y que Draco Malfoy no se caracterizaba por su buen carácter, precisamente. La noche anterior había demostrado tener aún más de la que la chica se esperaba, pues cualquier otro se habría vuelto loco aguantando a una cría tan despreciable como ella.

Ginny había conseguido fiarse de él después del comportamiento ejemplar que había tenido hacia ella durante los últimos tres días. Había puesto a prueba su paciencia de numerosas maneras y sólo en contadas ocasiones había llegado a perderla. Sin embargo, ella había dejado que su insoportable carácter saliera a la luz, una vez más. Incluso en aquel instante se culpabilizaba por haberle golpeado y por haberle insultado del modo en el que lo había hecho, con su lengua viperina.

No se había portado bien con él y Ginny quería demostrárselo cuanto antes. Sabía que él se merecía mucho de su parte, sobre todo después de haberle dejado el tiempo necesario hasta que estuviera lista para tener un hijo. Estaba claro que Draco lo prefería así, antes que permitir que sus padres metieran las narices en eso también.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ginny dejó de trazar la telaraña imaginaria y bajó la vista hacia sus rodillas, pensativa. ¿Qué podía hacer para demostrarle que ya no estaba enfadada por haberse casado con él? Aquélla era su última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas antes de marcharse de allí, y aunque la partida de ajedrez de la noche anterior hubiera aligerado el ambiente, Ginny sentía que tenía que hacer algo más. Sentía que tenía que decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba; por mucho que su amistad se estuviera reforzando, ella jamás le había dicho lo que sentía por él.

Normalmente ni se habría planteado hacer algo así, pero se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Su nombre le imponía demasiado, pero Ginny tendría que ser valiente. No podía permitir que su pasiva e insensible naturaleza lo estropeara todo. Quería que supiera lo mucho que lo apreciaba y necesitaba, pues necesitaría todo su apoyo de vuelta al mundo real. Después de todo, precisamente por eso le había estado tantas vueltas al tema, teniendo peor aspecto que Daphne Greengrass descontenta con su peinado.

Todo se reducía a la alta sociedad, estaba claro. Ginny sabía que los comentarios no se apiadarían de ella; sabía que, en cuanto volvieran al mundo real, todos los ojos se centrarían en Draco y ella, dando pie a la guerra de los cuchicheos.

A nadie de la nobleza le gustaban los matrimonios felices; siempre había secretos sórdidos, parientes que ponían en duda la credibilidad de la pareja y, por supuesto, discusiones. Ginny también sabía que todo el mundo la vería como la culpable de todo lo que ocurriera en su matrimonio; guardaba secretos, no tenía contactos y discutía a menudo con su marido. Además, el hecho de haberse casado con un Malfoy acentuaba aún más el escrutinio de la gente, logrando que la gente se fijara con más atención si realmente merecía ser la esposa del niño mimado de la alta sociedad.

Ginny estaba nerviosa; ¿cómo no iba a estarlo si estaba a punto de lanzarse a la jauría de lobos? Era fuerte, pero no se creía capaz de afrontar todo aquello sola. No era como Narcissa; no podría convertirse en una fría estatua para proteger su corazón. Tan sólo era la pobre y sencilla Ginny, que tenía que admitir que empezaba a verse intimidada por todo aquello.

Bajo toda esa capa de palabras y enfrentamientos, Ginny era tan humana como cualquier otra persona. Ella también se sentía indefensa, acorralada, ante los crueles y demoledores ojos de la sociedad. Su orgullo también se había ahogado por las estridentes risas de las bellas mujeres, obligándole a refugiarse en sus lágrimas, aunque no delante de ellas. Siempre había algún comentario que pusiera en duda su confianza, aunque la pelirroja lo escondiera lo mejor que podía, y mentiría si dijese que no le importaba en absoluto.

Por supuesto, Ginny sabía que podría ajustarse a la alta sociedad, pero no quería eso. Quería que se la aceptara por sus propios méritos y por no ser la típica mujer florero, que simplemente sonreía y se sonrojaba por los flirteos de sus pretendientes, escondiendo lo vacía que estaba bajo una máscara de belleza. Aún así, la chica sabía que estaba siendo una ilusa; el mundo, por desgracia, no funcionaba así, y de algún modo sabía que, aunque se convirtiera en ese prototipo de mujer, seguiría siendo objeto de burla por sus raíces y sus escasos contactos.

Aquello no terminaría nunca y Ginny ni quería ser ni sería una mujer con el corazón de piedra, insensible a las críticas e hirientes observaciones. Era muy enérgica, pero en el fondo también vulnerable y sabía que su fuerza acabaría cediendo. Por eso necesitaba a Draco. Necesitaba su ayuda y protección, necesitaba que alguien mantuviera su firmeza, pues sabía que las batallas con las arpías no habían hecho más que empezar.

Sintiéndose increíblemente miserable ante la idea de tener que aguantar tanto, para hacerse respetar por una sociedad que ni siquiera le importaba, Ginny alzó la vista hacia los moteados campos de lavandas, observando el lento movimiento de las flores con el aire. Lo daría todo con tal de quedarse en ese santuario de ensueño, donde todo estaba en paz, lejos de la mezquina sociedad, lejos de todo lo que se le pediría que hiciera. Allí podía ser ella misma, sin que nadie esperara más o menos de eso.

Unos pasos se acercaron hacia ella, parándose al principio de las escaleras. Ginny pudo sentir que Draco la tapaba del sol, pero no quiso mirarlo a la cara.

- Estaba empezando a pensar que te había escapado- señaló, bajando las pocas escaleras que le quedaban.

Ginny sonrió con tristeza y se abrazó las rodillas, sin apartar la vista de los morados campos de lavanda.

- Estoy disfrutando de la vista. Tal vez sea la última vez que vea algo así.

Draco se acomodó junto a ella, en uno de los escalones.

- Podremos volver aquí cuando queramos. Esto no va a desaparecer.

La chica se giró hacia él, clavando la mirada en los grises ojos de su marido, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Me encantaría.

Draco asintió y alzó la vista hacia donde había estado la de Ginny, recuperando su clásico silencio. La chica se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía a menudo, tensando los labios y acompañándolo con un alzamiento de cejas.

En realidad era hasta divertido. Siempre le había parecido un tipo frío y sin emociones, pero después de pasar tres días junto a él se había dado cuenta de que su rostro era muy expresivo, si se le prestaba atención. Draco nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, a diferencia de ella, salvo cuando estaba enfadado o estresado, pero había veces en las que su rostro revelaba sutiles muestras de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Naturalmente, aquello no bastaba para hacerse una idea clara de sus ideas, siendo una tarea muy difícil, pero sí que era suficiente como para hacerse una mínima impresión de lo que estaba pensando.

Según Ginny, en aquel momento estaría pensando en algo que lo inquietara. No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero le reconfortaba saber que no era la única con pensamientos abrumadores. Obviamente, aquello no hizo sino recordar a Ginny y sus propios problemas y, suspirando, la chica apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y fijó la vista en el suelo.

Aquélla sería su última oportunidad. Si de verdad quería decir lo que sentía y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con Draco, tendría que hacerlo en ese instante. No podría seguir viviendo si Draco siguiera pensando que lo culpaba de todo y necesitaba que él supiera que, en realidad, apreciaba todo lo que había hecho por ella durante los últimos tres días. Tenía que ser valiente y decírselo.

Suspirando otra vez, Ginny giró la vista hacia su marido.

- Draco.

Volviendo a la realidad, el rubio se giró hacia ella con una mirada interrogativa.

- ¿Qué?

Ginny se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, sintiendo que su determinación caía. Aquello le había parecido mucho más sencillo cuando lo había estado planeando, pero en el momento de hacerlo de verdad Ginny había descubierto que no era nada sencillo. ¿Y si se reía de ella? ¿Y si se equivocaba y seguía siendo el horrible hombre al que tanto odiaba? ¿Y por qué, por Merlín, le costaba tanto decirle un simple «gracias»?

Tal vez porque el simple «gracias» no fuera suficiente. Nada parecía suficiente para él. Entonces sintió que su incipiente presión le empujaba a hacer algo más de lo que normalmente haría, algo que distinguiera lo que sentía por él del simple afecto que sentía por sus amigos. Si fuera uno de ellos, Ginny se contentaría con abrazarlo y darle las gracias, pero Draco no era amigo suyo y abrazarlo le parecía extraño. No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía por él y Ginny lo detestaba, por no hablar de lo que le costaba agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Draco, con una mueca de confusión. Estaba más rara de lo normal y eso daba de qué pensar.

Ginny abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró al instante. El rubio observó cómo su esposa buscaba las palabras correctas, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y, en su lugar, se acercó a él y le dio un simple beso en la mejilla.

El efecto fue inmediato. Al instante, Draco sintió una punzada en su estómago, que nada tenía que ver con la angustia de volver a casa, sino con el casto beso que acababa de recibir. Estaba tan sorprendido por su repentina muestra de afecto que no pudo sino quedarse quieto, congelado. ¿De verdad le había besado en la mejilla o aquello era fruto de su imaginación?

Ginny se apartó de él y bajó la vista, avergonzándose e intimidándose. Mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban, la chica alzó la vista hacia él, en busca de una respuesta.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó Draco confundido, sin convencerse del todo de que ella lo hubiera besado y sorprendiéndose por que lo hubiera hecho. Seguía sintiendo la calidez de sus labios al apretarlos contra su piel e inconscientemente llevó su mano al lugar donde lo había besado, frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny bajó la vista hacia sus manos y empezó a juguetear con ellas.

- Yo sólo... sólo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sé que me he portado como una idiota y... yo... bueno, quería darte las gracias... y decirte que no te odio por haberte casado conmigo.

Ginny levantó la vista hacia su marido con timidez, mientras sus manos se enrollaban en el vestido; parecía un perrito que esperaba con ansia la comida, mientras su corazón se cubría con una extraña sensación difícil de identificar. Aquello era raro, pues el órgano no latía con tanta fuerza hacía unos instantes.

- Quería decírtelo antes de marcharnos de aquí- confesó, encogiéndose de hombros, y sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos- No sabía si tendría oportunidad...

Draco sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. Nunca había sido demasiado elocuente con las mujeres y Ginny lo había dejado sin palabras con lo que acababa de hacer. No se lo había esperado; en un momento estaban tranquilamente conversando y, al siguiente, Ginny lo estaba besando en la mejilla y agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por ella.

¿A qué venía eso? Ella no hacía cosas así. Normalmente le gritaría o se reiría de él, pero no se pondría seria ni lo besaría por no comportarse con una animal con ella. Era tan confuso y... tan dulce. De algún modo aquello le hizo sentirse bien, pero el propio hecho de hacerle sentir así era motivo de preocupación. No debía de gustarle porque, joder, los Malfoy estaban por encima de cosas tan mundanas y a Draco no le gustó descubrir que un simple beso de su mujer tuviera tanto poder para controlar sus emociones. El abrazo fatal había sido suficiente, pero aquello... aquello ya era cruzar la línea.

No podía mirarla, esperando que él le contestase, porque no sabía qué decirle. De algún modo un «de nada» no sería suficiente, pero buscar otras palabras resultaría tan imposible como contar las estrellas del cielo. Draco no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía, aunque ni él mismo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. No entendía nada.

La maldecía por llevarle a aquel extremo. ¿Es que no entendía que no se le daban bien esas cosas? Los sentimientos y los momentos dulces le hacían sentirse incómodo y fuera de lugar. Estaba bien sentirse querido, ¿pero no había otra manera menos cándida de demostrar su gratitud, que no le hubiera formado aquel nudo en la garganta?

Ginny se peinó el pelo con las manos y agachó la vista, decepcionada. Su silencio ininterrumpido le hacía sentirse cada vez más tonta y arrepentida por haber sido tan sincera. La pelirroja deseó haberse guardado sus emociones para sí y no haberlo besado en la mejilla pero, como siempre, había sido demasiado impulsiva.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo; se habría demasiado a la gente para su propio bien. Ya fuera en el amor o la amistad, Ginny lo daba todo. No sabía cómo aguantar y esperar el momento oportuno; tan sólo se apuraba y echaba todas las cartas sobre la mesa, demasiado ilusa como para pensar que aqél no era el mejor modo de hacer las cosas, ni el mejor para evitar que resultara herida. Naturalmente, siempre le hacían daño; su estúpido romance con Julian lo había demostrado totalmente. Por eso era tan vulnerable ante el mundo; era demasiado honesta y sincera y, una vez más, había salido mal parada por ello.

- Lo siento- consiguió murmurar, en un hilo de voz- Seguramente pienses que soy una estúpida.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta por su parte, Ginny se puso en pie y se alejó rápidamente de las escaleras, camino a los campos de lavandas. En realidad, no le importaba lo más mínimo a dónde dirigirse, mientras fuera lejos de él. El dolor que sentía al sentirse observada por Draco era suficiente como para ridiculizarla.

¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de preocuparse por si la odiaba o no? ¿Cómo había sido tan inocente de creer que su confesión y su beso lo alegrarían? Draco nunca le había demostrado su afecto, nunca le había dado las gracias por nada y, evidentemente, tampoco había sugerido ninguna de las dos cosas. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué siempre se dejaba llevar y quedaba en ridículo?

Su repentina huida despertó algo en Draco, quien al momento se encontraba también de pie, corriendo tras ella.

- ¡Espera!

Ginny frenó de la sorpresa y, lentamente, se giró hacia él, permitiendo que su melena ondeara al viento y los mechones de fuego le taparan parcialmente la cara. No se esperaba que echase a correr detrás de ella y su corazón latía con fuerza mientras deseaba que Draco no se hubiera reído de ella. ¿Por qué, si no, la habría seguido?

Draco se paró en frente de ella y se rascó la cabeza con agitación, aún incómodo y con el nudo en la garganta, sin saber lo que debería decirle ni porqué había echado a correr hacia ella. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera apoderado de su mente y le hubiera obligado a salir tras ella, pero su inspiración parecía haber desaparecido, sintiéndose bastante estúpido.

- Yo... Eh...- tartamudeó el chico, alejándose ligeramente de su mujer mientras buscaba algún modo de hacerle entender lo que sentía. Sin embargo, le estaba resultan tan difícil encontrarlo que Draco hubiera podido gritar perfectamente de impotencia- No se me da bien decir lo que siento...- dijo finalmente, fijando la vista sobre ella y paseándose la mano por el pelo- Yo... Yo no soy como tú. A mí me cuesta decirlo y...- continuó, frotándose la cara con fuerza mientras se concienciaba de que le era imposible decir lo que sentía.

- ¿Y qué?- le interrumpió Ginny, perpleja por haber descubierto esa nueva faceta suya. Draco siempre estaba tranquilo y medido; incluso cuando se enfadaba con ella nunca se alteraba, sino que mantenía su calma.

Era raro lo diferente que le parecía en aquel momento. Ya no era aquel chico arrogante que la molestaba cuando eran pequeños, con su aparente frialdad, sino un simple hombre que se estaba sincerando respecto a lo mucho que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos. Ya no tenía defensas, ni vendas que cubrieran sus emociones; se había desnudado para ella y Ginny se dio entonces cuenta de que estaba ante el verdadero Draco Malfoy. Aquel torpe y asustadizo joven era el auténtico Draco, que normalmente se escondía bajo una máscara de cortesía, aunque Ginny también había deducido que su lado arrogante también formaba parte de su verdadero ser.

Instintivamente, acercándose a él, Ginny lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Y qué, Draco?- repitió, buscando con desesperación algún tipo de refuerzo para sus sentimientos heridos. Si tan sólo pudiese decirle algo, lo que fuera, que le permitiera dejar de sentirse tan estúpida...

- Y no sé qué decir- confesó, mirándola intensa y francamente por primera vez- Me ha pillado desprevenido y supongo que...- se paró y agachó la vista hacia sus pies, avergonzado- Supongo que me paralicé.

- Oh...

Ginny se sentía más tonta aún; él no se había reído de ella, pero ella sí se había marchado, sacando conclusiones precipitadas como sólo alguien tan tonto como ella sabía hacer. La vida era así de maravillosa.

Ginny apartó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué podría hacer para mejorar la situación. El ambiente estaba aún más tenso que antes y lo detestaba. No sólo eso, sino que además se sentía un poco culpable por haberle juzgado tan abruptamente, aunque también consideró que su comportamiento estaba justificado; Draco había empeorado las cosas quedándose callado, así que era normal que ella se sintiera decepcionada y ansiosa. Después de todo, ¿cuándo había dado las gracias y besado en la mejilla, a la vez, antes?

Draco suspiró con cansancio y la miró de perfil.

- Sabes que yo no soy como Julian, o Armande, o cualquiera que pueda expresarse sin problemas... Pero... Pero lo que estoy intentando decirte, Ginny, es que el hecho de haberme callado... no significa que no te agradezca lo que has hecho...- sus ojos la miraron firmemente, como si tratara de convencerla de lo que decía- Sé que no es mucho- prosiguió- pero...

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- No, es más que suficiente- una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro e, instintivamente, se acercó hacia él y le cogió de las manos- Gracias.

- De nada- contestó él, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola con suspicacia- No irás a besarme otra vez, ¿verdad?

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojasen.

- No, Draco, no voy a besarte; no voy a molestarte con eso otra vez.

- No me refiero a eso...- dijo Draco bruscamente, cerrando la boca al instante.

- ¿Ah, no?- inquirió ella, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Draco no añadió nada más, esperando que ella dejara el tema. Sintiendo que la fase de sinceridad de su marido llegaba a su fin, Ginny decidió dejar la conversación como estaba, aunque se preguntase qué habría querido decir con aquella frase; era como si no le hubiese importado que lo besase, aunque tampoco deseaba que Ginny lo hiciera de nuevo. Todo era muy raro.

- Supongo que tendremos que marcharnos cuanto antes, ¿no?- preguntó ella de repente, cambiando el tema de conversación- ¿No nos está esperando tu madre?

Draco asintió, agradeciéndole que hablara de otra cosa.

- Dijo que intentáramos volver lo antes posible. Creo que mi padre quiere conocerte.

El estómago de Ginny se contrajo de los nervios.

- Ya veo...- fue todo cuanto pudo decir.

No hacía falta decir que Ginny estaba nerviosa por conocer al padre de Draco. Los Malfoy odiaban a los Weasley y, aunque Narcissa hubiera abandonado aquella costumbre centenaria, la pelirroja dudaba que Lucius Malfoy hubiera hecho lo mismo. No sólo es, sino que, teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Draco, Lucius era un hombre exigente y amenazante, que llevaba las riendas de su familia con mano de hierro y no paraba hasta conseguir lo que deseara Naturalmente, no hacía falta recordar que lo más cerca que había estado de ese hombre fue cuando le había metido el diario mágico en su caldero, ocho años atrás, dando lugar a una catastrófica situación.

Aún así, Ginny no era rencorosa, a pesar de haber parecido lo contrario, y decidió darle a su suegro el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, si se había cambiado de bando durante la Guerra cuando Voldemort aún ganaba, sería posible que no fuese tan malo como le parecía. Seguramente hubiese algo bueno él, aunque siguiera asustándola y poniéndole la carne de gallina al verlo, algo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir ante nadie; un verdadero Gryffindor nunca admitía su cobardía.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Draco, preocupado, mirándola atentamente.

- Sí, claro- asintió ella, esbozando una bonita sonrisa.

Aunque le pareciera algo forzada, Draco prefirió no insistir.

- Bien. Entonces, ¿puedes devolverme la mano?

Ginny pestañeó, sin saber muy bien de qué estaba hablando. Entonces, el chico bajó la vista hacia su mano, que la pelirroja tenía asida.

- Lo siento- murmuró ella, sonrojándose y soltándole la mano; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de estar sujetándola.

- No pasa nada- respondió Draco, sin darle importancia, volviendo la vista hacia la casa- Deberíamos irnos ya; creo que Binky nos está llamando.

Ginny miró y divisó a la elfina, en las escaleras.

- Tienes razón.

La chica echó un último vistazo al impresionante paraje y se despidió silenciosamente de él, de los árboles y sus ondeantes hojas rojas y marrones, mientras los campos violetas continuaban su pausado baile. Había llegado la hora de marcharse, por mucho que le costara hacerlo.

Su mirada se clavó en Draco. La miraba en silencio, más guapo que nunca con el sol matutino. Sus ojos imponían menos que de costumbre, recuperando aquel tono grisáceo que tanto le gustaba; incluso su rostro parecía haberse suavizado. Tal vez aquello se debiera a la luz solar, o tal vez sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado respecto a él; no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba, pues tan sólo se contentaba con saber que él siempre cuidaría de ella.

- Estoy lista.

Draco asintió y la guió hasta la casa. Tanto sus cosas como las de Draco estaban en medio del recibidor, así que la pelirroja asumió que Binky las habría bajado mientras ellos estaban fuera.

- Voy a preparar el traslador- musitó el chico, sacando la varita para convertir algún objeto. Ginny estaba aliviada por que no se lo hubiera pedido a ella; aquello no se le daba muy bien.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el hall, admirando cada una de las paredes que les rodeaban. Realmente le apenaba abandonar aquel lugar, sobre todo desde que se enterase de que Draco y ella tendrían que vivir en la Mansión Mafoy hasta tener su propia casa. Aún así, suponía que no sería tan malo... o eso deseaba.

Draco se acercó a Ginny, sujetando un tenedor.

- ¿Preparada?

Ella asintió. Binky esgrimió su particular mueca, antes de hacer una reverencia.

- Adiós, señor y señora. Binky espera que vuelvan por aquí pronto.

Draco hizo un indescriptible sonido con su garganta, pero Ginny, sintiéndose obligada de agradecerle el gesto a la elfina, le ofreció una bonita sonrisa.

- Gracias, Binky. Estoy segura de que Draco y yo volveremos pronto.

La sirvienta sonrió y Draco le comentó a su mujer que el traslador estaba listo. Nada más tocar el tenedor, Ginny sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor; entonces, la casita y Binky desaparecieron y, en su lugar, se encontraba el imponente recibidor de la Mansión Malfoy. La chica soltó el cubierto y suspiró sonoramente. Al momento, sus cosas aparecieron a su lado, al igual que Draco.

- Ya estamos de vuelta- murmuró Ginny.

Una puerta del segundo piso se abrió y la chica se fijó en Narcissa, mientras bajaba las escaleras con delicadeza. Entonces le ordenó a Serino, el elfo doméstico, que llevara las cosas a su habitación y les sonrió.

- Bienvenidos. Espero que hayáis disfrutado vuestra luna de miel.

Draco y Ginny se intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y diversión, que en ningún caso indicaba que no se lo hubieran pasado bien.

- Estuvo bien- contestó Ginny, por los dos.

- Me alegro- asintió Narcissa. Entonces, se fijó en su nuera- Lucius desea veros a los dos. Está muy impaciente por conocerte, Ginevra.

Ginny sintió que sus rodillas empezaban a temblar.

- Ah...- fue cuanto pudo decir, mientras notaba que su estómago se retorcía, como si tuviera miles de serpientes dentro.

- ¿Quiere vernos ahora mismo?- preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

Narcissa asintió de nuevo.

- Sí y alargarlo más sólo empeorará las cosas. Ya lo sabes, Draco.

El chico suspiró, derrotado.

- Supongo que sí.

Ginny no lo entendió muy bien, pero se imaginó que Draco tenía tan pocas ganas de ver a su padre como ella. Sin embargo, aquello no le reconfortaba lo más mínimo, pues sabía que era por ella.

- Vayamos, entonces- dijo Narcissa abruptamente- No le hagamos esperar.

Suspirando, Ginny observó a Draco siguiendo a su madre por las escaleras y ella tuvo que imitarlo. A pesar de caminar junto a ella, el rubio no la consoló; de hecho, él estaba tan nervioso como su mujer.

Dejaron atrás unas cuantas puertas del segundo piso y llegaron hasta un pasillo muy elegante, aunque Ginny no observó el esplendor; estaba demasiado preocupada por la reunión con el padre de Draco como para hacerlo.

- Ginevra, hay unas reglas que tienes que cumplir para hablar con mi marido- anunció Narcissa fríamente, atravesando a Ginny con sus penetrantes ojos.

- ¿Re... Reglas?- preguntó la chica, pestañeando y mirándola.

- Como ya sabrás, mi marido tiene un estado de salud muy delicado y es mejor no alterarlo. Por eso, no le interrumpas mientras él esté hablando, ni discutas con él, ni te rías, ni sonrías demasiado, ni...

La lista continuó y los nervios de Ginny aumentaban con cada nueva orden que anunciaba la mujer. Incluso llegó a plantearse no hacer nada, pues parecía que el hombre fuera a matarla por el mero hecho de respirar. Tratando de no tropezarse con el vestido mientras corrían por el pasillo, Ginny miró a su marido con preocupación, quien no parecía para nada preocupado por todas las reglas que enumeraba Narcissa.

- ¿De verdad son necesarias tantas reglas? No creo que tu padre sea tan malo.

Draco sonrió con desgana.

- Mi madre es una paranoica. Le preocupa que mi padre tenga otro ataque, así que trata de evitar que se excite demasiado poniendo todas esas reglas a la gente. Pero yo que tú no me preocuparía; es imposible agradar a mi padre, así que aunque siguieras todas las órdenes a rajatabla, estaría de mal humor simplemente por haber intentado ser agradable con él.

- Está bien saberlo- ironizó Ginny, sintiéndose más ansiosa y preocupada. No sólo Lucius era un tirano, sino que además le gustaba hacerle sentir mal a la gente. La chica sabía que la entrevista no iría bien en absoluto.

Después de pasar delante de más puertas, el trío llegó finalmente al ala este de la casa. Ginny observó brevemente la zona, mostrando su gélido esplendor, con lámparas de araña, antiguas armaduras y cuadros y retratos decorando imponentemente las paredes. Se preguntó por un momento cómo conseguirían los Malfoy sentirse a gusto en esa enorme y vieja mansión, pero dedujo que ellos, a diferencia de ella, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de vida.

Narcissa se paró en frente de una gruesa puerta de madera y se giró hacia ellos, con la misma expresión fría de siempre.

- Os tengo que dejar a solas. Tengo asuntos que atender, pero recuerda- se giró hacia Ginny- hagas lo que hagas, no lo provoques.

Ginny miró a su suegra, presa del pánico.

- ¿No viene con nosotros?

- Mi marido no muerde, Ginevra. Todo irá bien- los sonrió con amabilidad y se alejó de ellos, por el pasillo.

Sintiendo que su estómago se encogía aún más, Ginny sólo pudo tragar saliva y girarse hacia la puerta de madera, que le parecía mucho más intimidante que antes. Incluso se imaginaba que un ser gruñón asomara por el dorado y viejo marco de la puerta. Instintivamente, Ginny cogió la mano de Draco con fuerza, sin importarle parecer asustada. Él la miró brevemente, aunque decidiéndose a no decirle nada y, en su lugar, abrir la puerta. La pelirroja le apretó la mano, mientras cogía una profunda bocanada de aire.

- Todo irá bien- la tranquilizó, llevándola a la habitación.

Con la respiración agitada, Ginny se adentró en el dormitorio de Lucius Malfoy, sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía tanto que incluso creía estar a punto de vomitar. El aire estaba cargado de ese olor que predominaba en las habitaciones de enfermos, haciendo la situación aún más desagradable. Sus ojos se pasearon brevemente por el cuarto, divisando un gran armario y un ornado espejo, hasta posarse sobre el hombre que yacía en la cama.

Tan sólo había visto un par de veces a Lucius Malfoy en toda su vida y, en todas ellas, le hombre le había parecido igual que una serpiente rezumante de poder, salud y maldad. Lo había considerado como un monstruo durante su juventud, no había duda de ello, así que le resultaba chocante encontrárselo en aquella situación; su suegro estaba sentado en la cama y la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de su hijo, aunque le sorprendió mucho el gorro de noche color rojo, que llevaba en la cabeza. Tan sólo llevaba puesto un pijama blanco, aunque las mantas lo cubrieran hasta la cintura y, aunque sus ojos causaran tanto miedo como antes, el hombre tenía cierta expresión gruñona que suavizaba sus rasgos. Entonces, Ginny se relajó y soltó ligeramente la mano de su marido.

Lucius estrechó los ojos para fijarse en las manos entrelazadas de los dos jóvenes, antes de fijarse de nuevo en la pelirroja.

- Así que tú eres ésa con la que se ha casado mi hijo- Ginny no supo si se trataba de una pregunta o no, así que permaneció callada, aunque no le gustara nada que su suegro le hablara así- Una Weasley, ¿no?

Ginny asintió. Lucius tensó su rostro, mostrando una clara expresión dolorida, como si hubiera descubierto algo particularmente desagradable; era como si su sensibilidad hubiese resultado herida al descubrir que su hijo se había emparentado con los Weasley.

Draco, que se ofendió mucho más que Ginny por las palabras de su padre, dio un paso hacia delante.

- Padre, yo...

Lucius alzó una mano para silenciar a su hijo, que se limitó a fruncir el ceño, y se giró hacia Ginny.

- Acércate. Deja que te eche un vistazo- ordenó, aunque en el fondo deseara que se alejara de él lo más lejos posible. El hombre había levantado la nariz y sus finos labios estaban torcidos en una mueca de desdén continua. Su expresión no parecía muy acogedora, desde luego.

Ginny giró la vista hacia Draco, quien asintió, convenciéndola de que obedeciera a su padre Tomando una bocanada de aire, la pelirroja le soltó la mano a Draco y se acercó hacia la cama, despacio. La chica observó que Lucius parecía más demacrado según se acercaba a él, con las ojeras haciéndose más prominentes por momentos. Sentía incluso lástima por él, quien había sido una vez un hombre poderoso, pero se hallaba en aquel momento sujeto a su cama, vestido con un pijama y un gorro de noche. Estaba claro que su vida había ido a peor, mucho peor.

Lucius la miró detenidamente, emitiendo ocasionalmente un extraño ruido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Ginny empezó a sentirse incómoda, al tiempo qué se preguntaba qué estaría evaluando.

- Igual que los Weasley- murmuró, lanzando otra mirada de odio.

El hombre movió la mano y, considerando que aquello significaba que se alejase, Ginny se echó hacia atrás, hasta alcanzar a Draco. No estaba ofendida por no agradarlo, pues sabía que tenía los rasgos típicos de los Weasley, pero le molestaba que hubiera sido tan directo. ¿Es que no había aprendido a ser educado, simplemente porque sí?

Lucius volvió la vista hacia su hijo, mirándolo con rabia.

- Supongo que esto es tu venganza, ¿no? Te pido que te cases y tú escoges a la única mujer con la que no me gustaría que lo hicieses, sólo para molestarme. ¡Ahora todos los hijos que tengas serán como los malditos Weasley!

Unas gotas de saliva se escaparon de su boca y cayeron sobre las sábanas, pero ni Draco ni Ginny tenían el valor suficiente como para decirlo, aunque la chica tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para ocultar su sonrisa. Le resultaba demasiado difícil enfadarse con su suegro teniendo aquella apariencia tan ridícula, puesto que, de otro modo, sí se hubiera ofendido por aquellas palabras. Draco, por su parte, no estaba sorprendido ante el comportamiento de su padre y Ginny observó que el chico apretaba la mandíbula, en un claro gesto de frustración.

- Si eso es lo quieres pensar, padre, adelante- respondió Draco con educación, aunque sus ojos rebosaran rabia- Pero no la escogía a ella simplemente para fastidiarte.

Lucius dejó escapar una risotada.

- Por supuesto que sí; ¿por qué si no la habrías elegido a ella?- se fijó en Ginny y torció los labios con desprecio- No es guapa, seguramente sea tan tonta que sus parientes descerebrados y puedo garantizarta que, dentro de veinte años, estará tan gorda como su madre.

Aquel comentario enfadó definitivamente a Ginny y, justo cuando estaba dispuesta a defender su belleza, su cuerpo y su cerebro, Draco dio un paso adelante y miró crudamente a su padre.

- ¡Recuerda que estás hablando de mi mujer y no voy a consentir que la trates de ese modo! ¡No me importa si es o no una Weasley ni mucho menos si te gusta o no, pero no voy a consentir que le hables así!

Abriendo la boca de la sorpresa, Ginny se quedó mirando fijamente a su marido, perpleja. ¿De verdad la había defendido delante de su padre? ¡No podía creérselo! ¡Jamás se habría imaginado que fuera capaz de hacer algo así! ¡Era impensable!

Lucius miró a su hijo con ira durante un segundo, hasta que su expresión se suavizó en una sonrisa.

- Bueno, parece que mi hijo ha crecido- musitó, en su cascado y tranquilo tono de voz- Tal vez Narcissa tuviera razón, después de todo...

Draco frunció el ceño, confundido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ginny también estaba confusa, así que miró fijamente a su suegro. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

- De nada que te importe- contestó bruscamente, antes de volver la vista hacia Ginny- No vas a conseguir que me disculpe contigo, mujer, pero supongo que tengo que darte la bienvenida a la familia; a pesar de todo, ahora eres una Malfoy.

Las palabras parecieron arder en su lengua, a juzgar por la expresión de desagrado que ponía el hombre, pero Ginny decidió ser agradable y dejar su orgullo de lado por una vez.

- Gracias, señor Malfoy- contestó educadamente y, sin poder evitar replicar los comentarios del malhumorado hombre, añadió, con algo de burla- Intentaré no ser demasiado Weasley para no herir su noble sensibilidad de Malfoy.

Draco contuvo la respiración y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Ginny. Tal vez se hubiera equivocado. El rubio observó que los ojos de la mujer brillaban con malicia, así que deseó que no hiciera nada más por empeorar la situación. Volviendo la vista hacia su padre, el chico se sorprendió al encontrarse con una sonrisa juguetona dibujada en su rostro.

- Tienes agallas, chica, lo reconozco- admitió Lucius, con cierta admiración- pero no tientes a la suerte. Tal vez esté viejo y enfermo, pero aún puedo manejar algunos asuntos yo mismo y eso incluye enseñarte cierto respeto.

- Estoy seguro de que ella ya lo sabe, padre- cortó Draco, lanzando otra mirada de advertencia a Ginny. Finalmente la chica aceptó la situación y Draco se sintió aliviado al comprobar que aquel brillo desaparecía de sus ojos.

Lucius se contentó con bostezar y acomodarse entre las sábanas, mientras se quitaba el gorro de noche con cuidado.

- Estoy cansado. Será mejor que os marchéis.

Ginny observó cómo Lucius cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para dormir, pero Draco la cogió del hombro y consiguió que centrara su atención en él.

- Venga- sijo, casi en un susurro- Marchémonos de aquí.

Ginny asintió y dejó que la guiara hacia la puerta. Al cerrarla tras ellos, Draco se giró hacia su mujer y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Bueno, ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba- murmuró.

Al tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un brillo de calidez, Ginny lo cogió del brazo y sonrió.

- Gracias a ti. No puedo creer que le dijeras eso a tu padre.

Draco se encogió de hombros, con timidez, sintiéndose acobardado por semejante halago.

- No fue nada- dijo sin importancia. Justo cuando reanudaba el paso, Ginny lo paró. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, con temor, pero la chica esbozó una sonrisa; tarde o temprano tendría que aprender a relajarse.

Soltándole el brazo, la pelirroja lo miró con seriedad, aunque sin abandonar del todo su cálida sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que fue «algo», Draco. Para mí ha significado mucho que dijeras lo que dijiste- su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos reflejaban algo más que la simple gratitud, logrando que su dulce rostro radiara- Me hizo sentirme... orgullosa de que seas mi marido.

Draco sintió aquella sensación de calidez que ya había experimentado y se preguntó cómo conseguiría hacerlo sentir como si estuviera flotando en una especie de sueño. Aquella sensación era tan placentera y pacífica, tan calmada y a la vez tan insistente. No podía entenderlo.

- Lo dije porque no soportaba que hablara de ti de aquella manera- murmuró, apartando la mirada por incomodidad- Te mereces mucho más.

Conmovida por sus palabras, Ginny le rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, con fuerza.

- Gracias- murmuró, apretándolo aún más.

Dejando escapar un suspiro que Draco no se imaginaba estar conteniendo, permaneció quieto mientras lo abrazaba, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente y los incomprensibles sentimientos se hacían más fuertes dentro de él. El chico sentía la misma incomodidad que la primera vez que lo había abrazado, pero aquel abrazo era diferente al anterior; el primero había sido fruto de la desesperación y del alivio que sentía Ginny, pero aquél era más gentil, tierno y ella no apartaba la vista de él. Por algún motivo, aquello hacía que el momento fuera más especial, si cabía, aunque Draco no fuera capaz de admitirlo.

Apartándose de él, Ginny le ofreció una gentil sonrisa, mientras se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la habitación- él asintió, incapaz de decir nada- Bien- se alejó de él y echó a andar por el pasillo, hasta que le lanzó una fugaz mirada y se paró en seco- ¿No vienes? Sabes que no tengo ni idea de dónde está el dormitorio.

Despertando de su ensimismamiento, Draco asintió.

- Ya voy.

Ella sonrió y siguió caminando.

Draco tomó aire y empezó a andar por el pasillo, bastante preocupado y confundido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente y por qué se ponía tan tonto al recordar el abrazo que le había dado ella? Por Merlín, ¡estaba comportándose como un imbécil!

- Maldita seas...- murmuró, aunque con mucha menos agresividad de la normal. Daba igual cuánto intentara negarlo; las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos y ni siquiera él podía evitar que su carácter se estuviese suavizando.

**Próximo capítulo: Desviándose**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, perdonad la tardanza, pero es que estos últimos meses estoy bastante liada con las clases y tal y casi no tengo tiempo para nada! Bueno, como digo siempre, espero que la espera merezca la pena! XD. Qué tal el cap? Movidito, no? Parece que Draco está cayendo poco a poco en las redes de Ginny, aunque hasta que lo reconozca podemos tirarnos otros 18 capítulos jeje. La verdad es que no me esperaba que se pusiera así con Lucius pero... menos mal! Se ha portado como todo un hombre, ha sido increíble! Además de salirle del fondo de su alma, creo que esa reacción ha sido más por decirle esas palabras a «Ginny» y no a «su mujer», como él quiere dar a entender. Al parecer la pelirroja ya le está cautivando, aunque habrá que esperar a que ella también lo reconozca. Además, claro está, de la cantidad de problemas que tendrán con la alta sociedad, ahora que han vuelto a casa... pero bueno, casi es mejor así! Espero no tardar con el siguiente (me pondré ya mismo XD) y que os haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**aimee**: Hola! perdona el retraso una vez más, pero estoy muy ocupada! Pero tranquila, no voy a dejar la historia (y ahora menos, que está en su punto culminante XD). Yo también quiero que se acuesten de una vez! :(. Pero bueno, tendremos que esperar algo de tiempo para verlo. Un beso!_

_**xMariana Radcliffex**: hola! Jeje, espero que me perdones esta tardanza también! Bueno, espero que haya merecido la pena sólo por ver la reacción de Draco... ha estado increíble! Un beso!_

_**Selenika91**: hola! Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo! Parece que Ginny al fin está madurando y en cuanto a Draco... no sé cuántas noches en vela le esperan ni si podrá contenerse XD. Bueno, espero que Ginny se dé cuenta pronto del «daño moral» que está causándole a su marido. Un beso!_

_**Sorcières de la Neige**: hola! Jajaja!! No, no me mates por la espera!! (bueno, sí, me lo merezco XD). Bueno, la verdad es que espero haberte dejado con las ganas nuevamente ;). Pobre Draco, parece un adolescente hormonado; la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo va a lidiar con su cuerpo ni con sus sentimientos... pero bueno, acabarán siendo recíprocos. Sólo hay que esperar! Un beso!_

_**vansly6**: hola! Está claro que ya son más que simples compañeros, porque de otro modo Draco no se habría enfadado tanto con su padre (no me imagino defendiendo con tantas ganas a Blaise, por ejemplo XD). Incluso él se ha dado cuenta del cambio que ha sufrido su relación con Ginny y creo que está bastante asustado, tanto por eso como por la reacción de sus hormonas. En fin, esperemos que Ginny no lo tenga mucho tiempo esperando. Un beso!_

_**Anii Hndz**: hola! Pues me alegra mucho que la única historia que leas sea ésta, la verdad! Cuando avance más buscaré otra, a ver si hay algo de material interesante en inglés XD. Yo también estoy deseando traducir esos momentos, aunque por ahora me conformo con que Draco sea tan protector con Ginny frente a la sociedad, como lo ha sido frente a su padre. Vaya momento! En fin, esperemos que su relación no se vuelva a estropear. Un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! No, no la he abandonado! Lo que pasa es que ahora estoy muy ocupada con las clases y demás, pero siempre intento sacar algo de tiempo para traducir algunas páginas, aunque ahora lleve un ritmo más lento. Aún así, espero que las esperas merezcan la pena y la historia os siga gustando! La verdad es que da gusto ver a Ginny así, tan madura y menos aniñada. Espero que siga por el buen camino! Un beso!_

_**Acmeldan**: hola! Sí, la verdad es que cada discusión que tienen estos dos te deja con el corazón en un puño. A ver cómo lo hacen para declararse. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_


	19. Capítulo 19: Desviándose

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 19: Desviándose**

A Ginny no le costó demasiado asentarse en la Mansión Malfoy, aunque no le agradó saber que Narcissa había planeado una gran fiesta para celebrar su matrimonio con Draco. La boda se había celebrado en la más absoluta intimidad, era más que necesario dar una gran recepción en honor de los recién casados.

Ginny sabía que tendría que habérselo imaginado, pero no conseguía acabar con sus nervios. Aquélla sería su primera fiesta en sociedad después de casarse con Draco, lo que serviría para mostrarle la impresión que tendría la nobleza de ella, como mujer del rubio. La pelirroja estaba atacada, además de no tener ni idea de qué ponerse para la ocasión. Sentía que tenía que estar preciosa, mucho más que cualquier otra mujer, aunque la realidad fuera bien distinta; no le quedaba bien ningún vestido y no conseguía arreglarse el pelo.

Era una pesadilla y, finalmente, sintiéndose tremendamente frustrada y deprimida, Ginny arrojó un vestido más sobre la pila de ellos que había en el suelo, antes de tirarse en la cama y fijarse en el techo, derrotada.

- No hay nada que hacer- suspiró, fijándose en el techo con absoluto desamparo.

La puerta se abrió. Incorporándose, Ginny fulminó con la mirada a quien había osado interrumpir sus tribulaciones, encontrándose justo entonces a su marido. Él entró en la habitación, increíblemente atractivo con el traje que había escogido. Sus perfectas piernas se hallaban cubiertas por unos finos y caros pantalones negros, mientras que un chaleco blanco, tapado por un largo y elegante abrigo negro cubrían su increíble torso, que Ginny había estado analizando detalladamente minutos antes. El pañuelo estaba anudado al cuello de una manera diferente a la habitual, seguramente marcando el estilo propio y refinado de Draco.

Su rostro estaba inmaculado, sin un solo pelo en rebeldía y Ginny tuvo que admitir que, por muchas carencias que tuviera su marido, sin duda alguna el estilo no era una de ellas. Siempre sabía cómo sacarse partido. Tal vez fuera algo propio de los Malfoy, pues Ginny nunca había visto a ningún miembro de aquella familia llevando puesto algo espantoso. Incluso Armande, que apenas cuidaba su apariencia, siempre conseguía estar perfecto a pesar de su aspecto infantil.

Ignorando aquel magnífico análisis, Draco se apoyó un momento sobre la puerta, fijando finalmente sus ojos de acero sobre su mujer. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaba encontrarse al entrar en la habitación, estaba claro que no se imaginaba, a juzgar por su sorpresa, a Ginny tirada en la cama, vistiendo un simple camisón, con un montón de vestidos esparcidos por la sala. Naturalmente, el chico no se había imaginado lo peligrosa que podría ser su llegada, pues estaba demasiado absorto contemplando la seductora pose que su mujer exhibía para él.

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre las piernas inocentemente colocadas sobre la cama, aunque el chico se decepcionó al descubrir que el camisón no le dejaba ver el final de las mismas. Entonces, decidió dirigir su mirada hacia lugares más peligrosos, repasando la fina curva de la cadera de la pelirroja, subiendo por su pecho hasta llegar al escote, que podía verse perfectamente gracias a la pequeña prenda. El camisón resaltaba la naturalidad y tamaño de sus pechos, para sorpresa del rubio, aunque estaba tan hipnotizado por aquella imagen que decidió ignorar su duda. De hecho, Draco estaba totalmente convencido que el pecho de su mujer estaba hecho exactamente para captar su atención.

De pronto, el rubio se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, a su mujer no le gustara demasiado su comportamiento de mirón, pero por mucho que intentara evitarlo, no conseguía luchar contra su mirada para que se apartara de ella.

Ginny, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la mirada de su marido, se sentó apropiadamente en la cama y miró, sorprendida. Su boca entreabierta y mirada perdida estaban a punto de darle a Ginny la pista definitiva de lo que estaba pensando pero, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera descubrirlo, Draco se repuso y elevó la vista hacia su rostro.

- Lo siento- murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras él- Olvidé llamar.

Encogiéndose de hombros y colocándose el camisón, Ginny le sonrió.

- Está bien. Además, no has visto nada nuevo.

Draco no dijo nada; de hecho, estaba demasiado ocupado evitando pensar en su mujer sin llevar puesto aquel camisón apretado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella, ignorando los deseos escondidos de su marido. Pensaba que estarías con Armande practicando el tiro al blanco.

Advirtiendo vagamente que le había hablado, Draco levantó la vista y la miró con confusión.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí... Deberíamos estar entrenando pero creo que he dejado la varita en algún sitio. No la habrás visto, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Ginny se desplazaron automáticamente por toda la habitación, rastreando la varita perdida, hasta que divisaron un trozo de madera sobre la mesita de noche. Una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pensando que, seguramente, su marido se hubiera olvidado del instrumento, en lugar de perderlo. La pelirroja asió la varita y la meneó con sorna delante de él.

- ¿No será ésta, por casualidad?

Draco suspiró y caminó hacia ella, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

- Sí, es ésa.

Ginny sonrió y le tendió la varita. Sus ojos brillaban con simpatía, aunque mantenían aquella muestra de burla.

- Yo siempre encuentro lo que esté buscando en el último sitio en el que miro, simplemente porque me parece tan obvio que se me olvida mirar.

- Seguramente tengas razón- respondió él, cogiendo la varita- He estado dando recorriéndome la casa durante los últimos cuarenta minutos, pensando que no estaría en la habitación. Y mira, aquí estaba. Hoy es mi día de suerte.

- Bueno- le consoló su esposa- Podría haber sido peor. Podrías haber perdido tu varita de verdad.

Draco hizo una mueca, horrorizando ante la idea de perder su posesión más valiosa.

- Eso sería terrible.

El rubio se calló y deslizó la mirada por la habitación, centrándose en la pila de vestidos que había en el suelo. Entonces miró a Ginny, apretando los labios.

- La fiesta empieza en diez minutos, ¿recuerdas? Creo que deberías empezar a vestirte.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió Ginny al descubrir que apenas le quedaba ese tiempo para prepararse- ¿Has dicho diez minutos?

Draco asintió.

- Es más, creo que algunos invitados ya han llegado.

Ginny dejó escapar un grito y se llevó las manos a la cara.

- ¡Por Merlín, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡No encuentro ningún vestido en el armario!

- Ya veo- indicó su marido, observando todos los vestidos esparcidos por el suelo y la cama, alzando una ceja- Bueno, tal vez sea porque todo tu armario está en el suelo.

Dos ojos marrones lo fulminaron al momento.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- al cabo de unos segundos, la furia se disipó y la chica bajó la vista- No es que no tenga vestidos, es que no quiero ponerme ninguno. Me siento... Me siento fea- confesó.

Normalmente, Ginny no habría dicho algo así, pero estaba desesperada. Aquél era uno de esos días en los que se sentía frustrada y necesitaba contarlo. Era algo que le pasaba a las mujeres de vez en cuando pero, aunque supiera que aquella idea estaba sólo en su imaginación, no podía evitar pensar que se encontraba demasiado vulgar con cada prenda que se probaba.

Draco se sorprendió con aquella confesión y se dio cuenta, con cierta incomodidad, de que su instinto masculino había acertado al sentir que Ginny se encontraba inmersa en un dilema femenino del que no formaba parte alguna. El chico enarcó una ceja, fijándose en su mujer, mientras trataba de encontrar algo que decirle para que se sintiera mejor; aunque no le gustara meterse en aquel embrollo, le gustaba aún menos ver a su mujer con la moral tan baja.

El único problema era que no sabía qué decirle para conseguirlo. No pensaba que fuera fea; de hecho, pensaba totalmente lo contrario, pero su orgullo le impedía decírselo. Por ello, como el macho que era, optó por escoger la opción más cobarde, retirándose estratégicamente y deseando que su estado de ánimo cambiara por arte de magia.

- No creo que sea la persona más indicada para hablar de eso- contestó él, con la voz temblorosa, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Tal vez mi madre o Alexia puedan ayudarte...

Ginny levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras y, antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la pelirroja se encontraba delante de él, cogiéndole las manos. Sus ojos brillaban de aquella manera que lo hacía sentirse incómodo y preocupado.

- ¡No, te equivocas!- exclamó ella, completamente entusiasmada, abrazándolo- ¡Eres perfecto para ayudarme con esto!

Consciente de lo cerca que estaba, sin olvidar del todo la imagen de su mujer sin ropa, Draco trató de liberarse del abrazo como pudo.

- En serio, Ginny, creo que una mujer te será más útil. Yo no sé nada de moda femenina y...

Ella hizo caso omiso a sus protestas.

- ¡No digas bobadas! Eres un hombre, ¿no? Entonces sabrás lo que me queda bien o no.

Empujándolo con rudeza, Ginny lo condujo hacia la cama y le obligó a sentarse. Draco se contentó con suspirar, sabiendo que no había manera de discutir con ella cuando se ponía así y esperó pacientemente a que recogiera todas los vestidos del suelo y los colocara junto a él.

- No pienso quedarme aquí sentado viendo cómo te pruebas todos los vestidos- anunció Draco, mirando con aversión la pila de ropa que había junto a él- ¡Aquí tiene que haber unos veinte por lo menos!

- Claro que no voy a probármelos todos. Sólo voy a ponérmelos por encima y tú me dirás los que te gustan, hasta quedarme con uno.

- Bien, eso mejora muchísimo las cosas- ironizó su marido, aunque aceptó la idea de todas formas.

El chico se fijó en su mujer, mientras apretaba un vestido azul contra ella. Le quedaba bien, pero ya había echado un vistazo a los pocos invitados que habían llegado y había observado que muchas de las mujeres llevaban vestidos de ese color. Así pues, lo rechazó; su mujer tenía que resaltar frente a todas ellas, aunque ya llamase la atención gracias a su vibrante melena rojiza.

- Éste no- dijo Draco con firmeza.

Ginny asintió y dejó caer el vestido.

- A mí tampoco me convenció cuando me lo probé antes.

Las prendas siguientes tuvieron la misma suerte que la primera; una era muy sosa, otra demasiado vulgar y la tercera quedaba tan mal con el color de su pelo que Draco no pudo evitar preguntar porqué la había escogido.

- No lo sé- contestó Ginny, algo avergonzada, tirando el vestido junto a los demás descartados- Pensaba que me quedaba bien, pero creo que tienes razón. Bien, lo único que sabemos es que aún no hemos elegido ninguno y no puedo bajar a la fiesta en camisón, claro.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

- Bueno, causarías una fuerte impresión si lo hicieras.

Ginny hizo una mueca de enfado, aunque sus ojos se clavaron en los de su marido con una mezcla se diversión y reproche.

- Seguro que sí. Venga, Draco, tómatelo en serio. Es importante.

- Me lo estoy tomando en serio. Estoy seguro de que sorprenderías a todo el mundo, aunque no sé yo si le causarías buena impresión a las mujeres. Sin embargo, seguro que los hombres estarían encantados.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Aunque Draco hubiese parecido burlón con aquel comentario, había un brillo especial en sus ojos que dejaba entrever cierta verdad, provocándole un nerviosismo que la cubrió entera. Descubrir que le parecía atractiva había sido tanto halagador como temeroso así que, ignorando su mirada, Ginny cogió un nuevo vestido y trató de no prestarle atención al latido de su corazón que, sin saber porqué, había aumentado el ritmo.

De pronto, a Ginny le pareció absolutamente necesario no dejar que Draco descubriera lo mucho que le habían afectado sus palabras y, con un aire totalmente despreocupado, la pelirroja pegó la prenda contra su cuerpo.

- Bueno, como no creo que quieras que los hombres me persigan durante toda la noche ni que las mujeres me odien, podemos descartar el camisón. Ahora dime, ¿qué te parece éste?

Centrando su atención en el vestido que sostenía la chica, una mezcla de perlas, encajes y seda color crema, Draco asintió con aprobación.

- No está mal.

Feliz de haber encontrado al fin el vestido ideal, Ginny olvidó la situación anterior y le dio las gracias con una amplia sonrisa, antes de dirigirse al probador y cambiarse. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se dio cuenta casi al momento de que no conseguía llegar a los lazos traseros del vestido. Dejando escapar un suspiro de desesperación, trató por todos los medios de atarlos, hasta sentir unas manos sobre las suyas. La chica se congeló, paralizándose y sintiendo que su corazón latía a gran velocidad.

- Déjame a mí- dijo Draco suavemente detrás de ella, suspirando sobre su cuello y provocándole placenteros escalofríos que le recorrían toda su espalda.

Ginny tragó saliva. Era muy consciente de lo cerca que estaban, casi rozándolo y respirando el fuerte aroma de la colonia de su marido, hasta que sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica entre ambos, que logró que su corazón por poco se desbordara. Su corazón latía sin parar, animado por la extraña excitación que estaba sintiendo. Finalmente, Ginny relajó las manos, dándole permiso implícito para que le abrochara el vestido.

Sus dedos apartaron el pelo gentilmente, acariciándole la piel mientras se dirigía a los lazos, consiguiendo, con cada tacto, que a Ginny se le removiera el estómago.

Draco no trató de tocarla a propósito ni trató de alargarlo para dar la impresión de que le gustaba hacerlo; en realidad, estaba tan ocupado abrochándole el vestido que apenas se había dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, Ginny no pudo parar el ritmo de su corazón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué sentir y sintiendo el imperante deseo de cerrar los ojos.

El rubio le ató el último lazo y se mantuvo quieto. Ginny se giró y fijó en su perfecto rostro, encontrándose con sus curiosos ojos grises por un instante, sonrojándose,antes de bajar la vista hacia el suelo.

- Gracias- murmuró ella en un hilo de voz, manteniendo la vista agachada de la vergüenza.

- De nada- añadió él, mostrando una sonrisa- Aunque lo hubieras conseguido tú sola, seguramente habrías acabado con algo roto.

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse, alzando la vista hacia él, con una expresión tan alegre y confiada que acabó provocando una punzada en el corazón de Draco, para nada de diversión. Sin embargo, el rubio dejó de lado aquello rápidamente.

- ¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó, retomando su aspecto educado.

- Aún no.

Ginny se giró hacia el probador y cogió un par de largos guantes de seda, así como un par de pendientes en forma de perla que conjuntaban perfectamente con su vestido, añadiéndose un poco de colorete. Mientras tensaba los labios, la pelirroja se ataba su melena con un lazo color crema, dejando que el pelo cayera sobre sus hombros.

- Ya- exclamó Ginny felizmente, sonriendo a su marido.

Tal fuera por la sorprendente amabilidad que sentía pero, en lugar de asentir como siempre, Draco sonrió gentilmente a su mujer y le ofreció su brazo.

- ¿Vamos?

Cubriéndole el brazo con el suyo y sonriendo, Ginny asintió y salió de la habitación junto a su marido. Fuera cómo fuese la manera en la que Ginny se imaginase la fiesta de los Malfoy, cuanto vio superó todas sus expectativas; las lámparas de araña mostraban cientos de velas encendidas, colgando de un techo que, a juicio de la pelirroja, sufría el mismo hechizo que el de Hogwarts, pues mostraba el cielo nocturno estrellado. El objetivo consistía en hacer sentir a los invitados como si se encontrasen en un pasillo de perlas blancas que condujera al cielo.

Las columnas de mármol decoraban el perímetro de la sala, sosteniendo jarrones decorados con lazos plateados, en los que había cientos de rosas blancas que Narcissa había arreglado con elegancia personalmente. El diseño era precioso, de lejos lo más bonito que Ginny había visto desde que llegase a Londres.

- Increíble- musitó, abriendo los ojos ante aquel esplendor.

Draco rió educadamente.

- Dale las felicitaciones a mi madre. Todo esto es obra suya.

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento Armande corrió hacia ellos, interrumpiendo su cara a cara con una exclamación.

- ¡Al fin estáis aquí! La tía Cissy estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa; temía que no fuerais a bajar nunca.

- ¿Y por qué ha pensado eso?- preguntó Ginny, sorprendida- Espero que no haya parecido que Draco y yo somos unos maleducados que no cumplen con sus obligaciones.

Armande se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, pero me alegra que estéis aquí. Para ser mi primera fiesta, no es que me esté divirtiendo precisamente- esgrimió una mueca algo infantil- Todo el mundo me está mirando y hasta algunas mujeres se han atrevido a decir que soy un francés muy atractivo mientras me pellizcaban las mejillas.

El chico dramatizó la escena, mirando hacia atrás de reojo para asegurarse de que no tuviera a ninguna detrás, acechándolo para poder pellizcarlo gustosamente otra vez. Ginny pestañeó, sorprendida.

- ¿No te gusta que las mujeres te presten atención, Armande? Jamás lo habría imaginado; siempre he creído que eras un ligón.

- Es que esas mujeres no eran de mi tipo, precisamente- replicó el rubio- y me veo incapaz de ligar con mamuts.

Draco y Ginny soltaron una carcajada, pero en cuanto observaron que la sala se llenaba de nuevos invitados, la conversación acabó abruptamente. El trío no tuvo más remedio que separarse, pues Draco condujo a Ginny a que lo acompañara para presentarle a los importantes invitados y Armande, intuyendo lo que tendrían que hacer, abandonó a la pareja en busca de algún entretenimiento.

Una mujer, que recordó a Ginny a una mantis religiosa, hizo señas a Draco para que se acercara a ella, lanzándole tales miradas con sus profundos y oscuros ojos que fue imposible ignorarlas.

- Prepárate- murmuró Draco, en un tono de alarma, guiando a Ginny hacia la mujer- Ella es una de las mecenas más importantes de la alta sociedad. Podría crear o destrozar la reputación de quien quisiera sin importarle la pureza de su sangre, así que será mejor que te comportes delante de ella, a no ser que quieras que empiecen a circular rumores sobre ti.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, pestañeando.

- Como si no fuera a hacerlo.

Draco agradeció enormemente su sonrisa, pero sus palabras se cortaron rápidamente por el sonido de un abanico, seguido de una exclamación.

- Señora Malfoy. Creo que no hemos tenido el placer. Permítame que me presente. Soy la Señora Penkridge.

La mujer extendió la mano, pero Ginny tardó unos segundos en comprender que la intimidante mujer que le tendía una mano y la capturaba con sus ojos aguileños, se estuviera dirigiendo a ella; había olvidado que «señora Malfoy» era su nuevo nombre.

Despertando su ingenio, Ginny aceptó el ofrecimiento y tendió su mano, con extrema educación.

- Es un placer, señora Penkridge- dijo, con una increíble formalidad, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza- Espero que me disculpe; aún no me he acostumbrado a mi vida de casada.

Los labios de Draco se torcieron, aunque no dijo nada. La señora Penkridge le soltó la mano, mientras una fría sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Claro. Antes solía llamarse «señorita Weasley», ¿no es cierto? No han pasado muchos Weasleys por aquí desde que tu padre trató de hacerse un hueco entre la nobleza casándose con Molly Prewitt. No podrán afrontar los gastos, supongo.

Ginny se movió con incomodidad.

- Tal vez.

La señora Penkridge se contentó con asentir, antes de girar la vista hacia Draco.

- Confieso que no le imaginaba casado tan pronto, señor Malfoy. En realidad, nos ha sorprendido a todos. ¿Un flechazo?- tanto Draco como Ginny se sonrojaron e intercambiaron miradas fugaces, avergonzados. Entonces, la señora Penkridge volvió a sonreír- Ya veo- dijo.

No sabía qué habría notado la mujer, pero Ginny se sentía insegura e incluso podía notar el ardor de sus mejillas al imaginarse enamorada de su marido. Por suerte, Draco evitó que hubiera más preguntas imprudentes diciendo, muy educadamente, que estaban felizmente casados, aunque sin desvelar si la boda se había dado por amor o conveniencia. Finalmente, el rubio se disculpó agregando que tenía que presentar a Ginny al resto de los invitados. La señora Penkridge no tuvo más remedio que inclinarse a su vez y permitir a la pareja que se marchara.

Ginny llevó una de sus manos enguantadas a su mejilla, tratando se recomponer su expresión.

- No puedo creer que haya gente tan impertinente- exclamó en un susurro, aprovechando que se había alejado lo suficiente de aquella mujer- Y pensar que nos ha preguntado si estamos enamorados...

Su marido, habiendo conseguido dominar sus sentimientos, consiguió compartir el asco y vergüenza que le provocaba la suposición de la arrogante mujer. Él también pensaba que la señora Penkridge había ido demasiado lejos al preguntar sobre su matrimonio, pero por suerte no había añadido nada más. La naturaleza reservada de Draco le impedía hablar tan abiertamente de un tema tan complicado como el amor, sobre todo respecto a su esposa, la misma a la que difícilmente conseguía quitarse de la cabeza. Ginny, por su parte, decidió dejar el tema también.

El resto de la velada fue bastante agradable. Draco presentó a Ginny a mucha gente, cuyos nombres olvidó tan pronto los hubo escuchado. Sin embargo, le agradó saber que a muchos de los invitados les sorprendió gratamente que se hubiera convertido en una Malfoy; la mayoría esperaba encontrarse con una mujer muy distinta a la simpática chica que habían conocido, que mezclaba un aire travieso con cierto refinamiento y dignidad escondidos. Muy pocos comentarios criticaron su comportamiento; de hecho, la mayoría de los invitados opinó que que la señora Malfoy era una chica muy amistosa y diferente de la vulgar campesina que se habían imaginado.

Naturalmente, los modales de Ginny también habían contribuido a que la gente tuviera esa opinión de ella. Por otro lado, el buen humor de Draco tampoco pasó desapercibido. Estaba claro que no había nadie más encantador que Ginny cuando realmente lo era; su particular sentido del ridículo conseguía que, muchas veces, dijera cosas que sería mejor guardarse, así que morderse la lengua, escondiendo ciertos comentarios que deseaba hacer pero no podía, fue la mayor muestra de sentido del deber que pudo tener. Obviamente, la chica no pudo evitar soltarle esos comentarios a su marido, consiguiendo que incluso él criticase y se riese.

En definitiva, el respeto que desprendía el nombre de Malfoy y los modales adecuados de Ginny consiguieron que la pelirroja lograse un éxito que jamás se habría imaginado. La chica obtuvo un gran respeto e incluso amabilidad de todas aquellas personas que le había mostrado previamente su desagrado con frías sonrisas. Incluso Daphne le había parecido sincera al confesar que quería ser amiga de Ginny, comunicándoselo a todo el mundo. Pansy siguió sus pasos rápidamente, convenciéndose al fin de que no valía la pena seguir ignorando a Ginny. De ese modo, la señora Malfoy pudo conversar de cosas más profundas que los cotilleos, hombres y egocentrismo que Daphne le ofrecía y Pansy se ganó casi al momento su gratitud y afecto.

Incluso Lucius Malfoy apareció en la velada, abandonando momentáneamente las profundidades de su habitación, aunque sólo fuera por un instante. A pesar del dolor que sentía, el hombre hizo el esfuerzo de pasar un rato con su nuera, mostrando al mundo que su familia la había aceptado. Finalmente, Lucius propuso un brindis a la salud de los recién casados en general y de la novia en particular. Estaba claro que Lucius sólo hizo aquello por guardar las apariencias aunque, en realidad, también era un hombre a quien le importaba mucho el orgullo familiar, así que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar delante de cualquier extraño su desagrado por la elección de su hijo.

Después de aquella sorprendente aparición, el cabeza de familia se retiró a su habitación, aunque sus palabras y presencia dejasen impactados a los invitados. Gracias a eso, mucha más gente aceptó a la recién llegada Malfoy, pues no deseaban ofender a alguien tan respetable como Lucius.

Por supuesto, también hubo gente a quien no le agradó la mujer de Draco y mostró su desdén abiertamente, con sutiles comentarios hirientes y falsas sonrisas. Sin embargo, al tratarse mayoritariamente de personas como Alexia, Sephrina y demás hombres y mujeres conocidos por su orgullo y malicia, apenas se les tuvo en cuenta. Además, Ginny estaba empeñada en conseguir aradar a todo el mundo, por muy hipócritas que fueran, y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo impidiese.

Sin embargo, hubo una persona cuya sinceridad y felicidad no fueron puestas en duda. Tan pronto como Ginny divisase a su querida amiga Kitty, corrió hacia ella, recibiendo a la castaña con un gran abrazo y una sonrisa y ganándose los mismos gestos a su vez.

- ¡Parece que hubiera pasado un siglo!- exclamó Kitty- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías casado con Draco Malfoy? Estaba convencida que era Julian de quien estabas enamorada.

Ginny palideció al escuchar el nombre de Julian Adderson, aquel hombre que, por mucho que lo intentaba, no desaparecía de las profundidades de su mente. Sin embargo, la pelirroja forzó una sonrisa; por mucho que quisiera a su amiga, no se sentía capaz de revelarle la verdad que escondía su matrimonio.

- Al final me di cuenta de que tan sólo me parecía atractivo y que era Draco a quien realmente quería.

Ginny se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que esas palabras corrieron por sus labios. Kitty se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta, a juzgar por su movimiento de cabeza y su encogimiento de hombros.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices... Yo preferiría a Julian antes que a Draco, pero supongo que tú los conoces mejor a ambos.

- Draco no es tan malo como te imaginas.

Su amiga decidió no continuar con la discusión, sino que prefirió preguntarle cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Puesto que Ginny no quiso avergonzarse ni a sí misma ni a su marido diciendo la verdad, decidió mentir sobre el asunto, asumiendo que, más tarde, tendría que poner a Draco al corriente. Sin embargo, estaba claro que él estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo porque absolutamente todo el mundo estaba interesado en saber el verdadero motivo de su boda, en saber porqué Draco habría querido casarse con una chica como ella.

Por su parte, Kitty estaba encantada; creía que su boda había sido muy romántica y tan sólo lamentaba no haber podido estar presente. También se interesó por la luna de miel, algo que Ginny habría preferido evitar. Finalmente, la chica salió al paso alegando que fue tal y como se había imaginado, dejando lo demás a la imaginación de la castaña.

- Señora Malfoy- interrumpió una voz familiar, a sus espaldas- Le ruego que perdone mi intromisión, pero me gustaría felicitarla por su matrimonio con mi amigo. Espero que esté contenta.

Ginny se giró, con una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios, encontrándose con el serio rostro de Theodore Nott, que mostraba un brillo especial en sus ojos. Muy listo, pensó para sí, al darse cuenta de que le había felicitado justo cuando ella estaba hablando con Kitty.

- Gracias- contestó ella, sin borrar la sonrisa- La verdad es que Draco me ha tratado muy bien. Y tú, ¿qué tal has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Muy bien, gracias- los ojos del chico se clavaron en Kitty, quien se sonrojó y agachó la mirada- ¿Y usted cómo está, señorita Katherine?

- B-Bien... Gracias- respondió ella, en un hilo de voz.

- Me alegro.

Kitty sonrió y bajó la vista hacia sus manos; estaba tan avergonzada e intimidada que aquello fue cuanto se atrevió a hacer. Por su parte, Ginny y Theodore retomaron la conversación, aunque sin hablar de nada en particular, hasta callarse de nuevo.

Theodore deseaba entablar conversación con Kitty, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas con las que empezarla. Ginny tampoco podía ayudarlo en aquella ocasión, así que el chico no tuvo más remedio que inclinar la cabeza y disculparse educadamente, antes de marcharse. Ambas chicas le observaron dirigirse hacia el grupo de hombres que Draco lideraba, mientras la pelirroja se sentía algo culpable por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

- ¡Creí que iba a morirme!- exclamó Kitty, sonrojándose más que nunca- No sabía que fueras amiga suya.

- Sólo te ha preguntado qué tal estabas; no me digas que te has asustado simplemente por eso.

- Bueno, no...- admitió Kitty- Pero cada vez que lo miro me acuerdo de que mis padres quieren que me case con él y eso es suficiente para ponerme nerviosa. Además, siempre se queda mirándome... aunque es imposible que le guste.

- Tal vez sí.

Kitty negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, da igual. No creo que a mí llegue nunca a gustarme. Tal vez tú te sientas a gusto con hombres como él, pero yo no; es demasiado orgulloso y serio para mí.

Entonces, Ginny se dio cuenta de que tendría que cambiar de táctica y se encogió de hombros.

- Si tú lo dices... A mí me parece muy agradable, pero si a ti no te gusta no hay nada que hacer. Pero es una pena, porque por lo que sé Nott nunca antes ha mostrado un interés así por ninguna otra mujer. Me da bastante pena saber que está haciendo todos esos esfuerzos en vano, porque está claro que está enamorado de ti.

Kitty se avergonzó por un momento, antes de mirar a Theodore con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- No puede estar enamorado de mí; ¡si apenas me dirige la palabra!

Ginny rió.

- ¿Y qué más da? Acabas de decir que nunca te enamorarás de él, ¿no? Entonces tendría que darte igual que le gustes o no.

- Así es...- repuso Kitty aunque, para satisfacción de Ginny, la chica continuó mirando a Theodore.

Estaba claro que Ginny tendría que bailar al menos una vez con su marido, durante la fiesta. En teoría, ambos tendrían que haberla inaugurado con un primer baile, pero por unas cosas y otras la pareja había conseguido eludir aquella responsabilidad. Sin embargo, ya no podían posponerlo más; Narcissa había dejado de saludar a los invitados para obligar a la pareja a hacer el primer vals.

- Creo que mi madre quiere que bailemos de una vez- indicó Draco, sin apartar la mirada de su madre.

Ginny levantó la vista de su vaso.

- ¿En serio?- pestañeó repetidamente- ¿Le hacemos el favor a tu madre o te ves capaz de soportar su enfado?

Draco rió.

- En realidad, me da igual. Mi madre será desagradable de todas formas.

- Eso es cierto. Quizá por eso decidiste bailar conmigo aquella vez.

Draco pareció algo confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta del baile al que se refería la pelirroja y se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Esperaba que hubieras olvidado aquella noche.

- No, aunque la verdad es que me gustaría- ella sonrió y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa- Me sorprendiste bastante con tu actitud, ¿lo sabías? Puede que lo que dijeras fuera cierto, pero no estuvo bien hacerlo así.

- Si te hubiera conocido tan bien como ahora te aseguro que no me habría comportado así. Puedes llamarlo orgullo o prejuicio. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta de que te podía ofender, así que te pido perdón.

- No hace falta que lo hagas- contestó ella, sonriéndole- Te perdoné hace tiempo y, la verdad, hace mucho que no pienso en aquella noche. De hecho, sólo recuerdo el momento del baile.

Draco sonrió y le tendió la mano.

- Entonces, ¿me permites que remedie aquel desastroso baile con éste?

Ginny le cogió la mano, con los ojos brillando, y le permitió que la condujera hacia el centro de la sala. Nada más bajar la mano hacia su cadera, ambos dieron los primeros pasos de aquel grácil baile.

- Veo que has mejorado mucho- comentó él, al cabo de unos momentos, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Ginny no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- He tenido muchas oportunidades para mejorar desde aquella primera vez, aunque también debo de confesar que depende mucho del acompañante que tenga. Creo que parte de la culpa de mi desastrosa puesta de largo fue de mis parejas.

Draco chascó la lengua.

- Me tomaré eso como un cumplido, entonces.

Ginny lo miró y sonrió de la manera más radiante posible.

- Es preciosa, ¿no crees? No he conocido ninguna otra mujer que esté tan guapa cuando sonríe- comentó uno de los invitados a su amigo, Blaise Zabini.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Charles?- comentó él, con altivez.

El susodicho señaló con la mano a la flamante preciosidad que bailaba con Draco.

- De la señora Malfoy, por supuesto. Draco tiene una suerte increíble de estar con una mujer como ésa. Tan sólo mírala.

Así lo hizo Blaise. Había visto a Ginevra Weasley, ya Malfoy, muchas veces antes, pero tuvo que admitir que, en aquel momento, la veía como nunca antes había hecho. Siempre le había parecido una chica del montón que no merecía su atención, pero Zabini notó algo en ella que atrajo toda su atención. Sus mejillas presentaban un ligero tono rosado, sus carnosos labios esbozaban la más perfecta de las sonrisas y sus ojos almendrados brillaban de tal menara que no parecían naturales.

Blaise observó cómo Draco se agachaba para murmurarle algo al oído. Entonces pudo ver cómo los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban de diversión, mientras una espontánea sonrisa escapaba de su boca.

Charles dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Maldito perro con suerte. Además, no creo que tenga que preocuparse por nada; la chica está loca por él.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?- Blaise dejó escapar una risotada- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Aún así, Blaise estaba intrigado. No había olvidado la noche en la que había animado a Draco a emborracharse y acostarse con la camarera, ni los motivos por los que su amigo había bebido. Pero, ¿de verdad había conseguido domar a la fiera o simplemente estaban fingiendo delante de los invitados? Si se tratara de la segunda opción la pelirroja le importaría más bien poco; en cambio, de tratarse de la primera...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras seguía a Ginny con la mirada; no había nada que le atrajera más que una mujer fuera de su alcance. La simple idea le despertaba cierto sentido de la aventura, un inexplicable deseo de comprobar si sería capaz de atraer toda aquella atención hacia él y, al mismo tiempo, de robar el objeto deseado por otra persona.

Lograr todo aquello con Ginevra Malfoy era impensable aunque, al mismo tiempo, eso hacía la caza aún más excitante. Era tan inalcanzable como seductora, así que Blaise no podía dejar de pensar si finalmente la conseguiría. El cazador se había despertado y, con una diabólica sonrisa, empezó a idear el plan de cacería.

Ignorando totalmente aquellas ideas, Ginny acabó el baile con una amplia sonrisa y le permitió a Draco acompañarla hacia la mesa principal. Jamás se había imaginado que fuera a pasárselo tan bien bailando e incluso le pidió a Draco repetirlo a lo largo de la noche. Justo en ese momento, un hombrecillo delgado que llevaba un traje muy colorido llamó al rubio, pidiendo su atención inmediata.

Ginny tuvo que contener un suspiro de frustración; por una vez que estaba disfrutando la compañía de su marido, todo el mundo parecía tener algo que decirle. A juzgar por la mirada del rubio, él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero no tuvo más remedio que disculparse e irse con aquel invitado, dejando a Ginny sola y algo decepcionada. Justo cuando estaba viendo a su marido alejándose, Blaise Zabini hizo su aparición.

- Veo que te han dejado sola- comentó, con una suave voz, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Ginny se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, abriendo plenamente los ojos al descubrir quién le hablaba. Blaise apenas le había dirigido seis palabras a lo largo de toda su vida y sin embargo ahí estaba. Aquello resultaba confuso.

- A ti también- repuso ella con precaución, a la par que se alejaba de él.

Al notar su movimiento, el hombre dejó escapar una risotada, que atrajo a Ginny, muy a su pesar.

- Qué raro- continuó él, con su seductora voz- Si yo tuviera tanta suerte como para ser tu marido no te dejaría sola ni un momento.

Ginny alzó la ceja, con descrédito.

- ¿Ah, sí? Qué raro; nunca creí que fueras uno de mis admiradores.

Blaise bordeó la acusación con otra de sus carcajadas.

- Tal vez no lo haya demostrado tanto como los demás, pero así es. Es imposible no fijarse en ti.

- Me sorprendes- repuso la pelirroja, con escepticismo.

- ¿No me crees, Ginevra?- preguntó él, apoyándose contra la pared.

- Claro que no- respondió ella, con franqueza.

Blaise se rió con sinceridad y Ginny se molestó consigo misma por sentirse atraída por semejante carácter. Había un cierto tono de burla en su risa, que la molestaba tanto como la intrigaba.

- Veo que no hay manera de engañarte. Es cierto, nunca me has llamado la atención, pero tengo que confesar que ahora sí. Envidio a Draco por haberte descubierto antes que yo; nos lleva un paso adelante a todos nosotros.

Ginny no supo que responder a aquel comentario, pues no sabía qué decir a algo tan directo, así que agachó la vista, confundida. Pudo sentir que sus mejillas se arrebolaban, así que trató de recomponerse tan pronto como pudo. No quería que Blaise Zabini creyese que podía hacerle bajar la guardia tan fácilmente, aunque tampoco podía adivinar si mentía o decía la verdad; casi parecía que su interés fuese verdadero, a pesar de ese obvio tono de burla que tenía su voz.

- No deberías decir cosas tan inapropiadas- le aconsejó ella, recuperando sus modales.

Blaise le obligó a levantar su rostro con uno de sus dedos, obligándola a hacer frente a sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

- ¿Siempre te preocupas tanto por lo apropiado?- preguntó, dando a entender mucho más que un mero flirteo, a juzgar por la sonrisa con la que acompañó aquella pregunta.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento al momento. Ningún hombre antes le había mostrado tanta atención y, teniendo en cuenta que Blaise Zabini era uno de los chicos más apuestos que había conocido, se sintió incapaz de replicar mordazmente, como siempre hacía.

El dedo del joven se deslizó por su mejilla, acariciándola, pero aquello fue suficiente para ella; su innata modestia mezclada con sus sentimientos le hacían incapaz de aceptar tan tranquilamente que un hombre al que apenas conocía, y que no era su marido, la tocara. Justo cuando se preparaba para abofetearlo, una voz los interrumpió.

- ¡Aparta las manos de mi mujer, Zabini!

Blaise obedeció al momento y giró la vista.

- Draco...

Ginny, sonrojándose al momento por la situación en la que se encontraba, miró con precaución a su marido y se asustó al descubrir que sus grises ojos se había oscurecido por la ira. Sus labios estaban tensos y ambas manos estaban cerradas en dos puños.

La chica se habría echado a reír si la situación no fuera tan tensa, puesto que le resultaba ridículo verlo tan enfadado por algo así. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta su estado, prefirió no hacerlo. Su marido parecía un asesino pero Blaise, al contrario, estaba encantado de que los hubiera descubierto.

Algo en el interior de Ginny le hizo comprender que no era buena idea dejar que ambos hombres hablaran, pues seguramente terminaran peleándose; por ello, después de lanzarle una mirada letal a Blaise por haberle metido en aquel lío, se acercó a Draco y le cogió del brazo.

- ¿Me acompañas a la terraza?- le preguntó, al tiempo que le conducía hacia las puertas que abrían el balcón- Quisiera tomar el aire.

Draco aceptó, aunque sin apartar la mirada asesina que fijaba en Blaise hasta abandonar el salón por completo. Ginny se sintió aliviada al descubrir que estaban solos en la terraza, así que le soltó el brazo a Draco, marcando las distancias, una vez las puertas estuvieron cerradas. Le incomodaba enormemente su expresión; su sensatez innata le dio a entender que estaba tan furioso con su admirador como lo estaba con ella.

- ¿Te importaría explicarme qué ha pasado?- escupió Draco, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sin abandonar nada de su ira precedente.

Ginny tuvo que contener un suspiro. Sabía que no había manera de escapar al interrogatorio, aunque al menos le alegraba saber que estaban a solas.

- No ha pasado nada. Blaise sólo...

- Con que «Blaise», ¿eh?- le interrumpió Draco, más cabreado que antes- ¿Y desde cuándo tenéis tanta confianza?

- No es eso, es que...

- ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué no me explicas por qué estabais tan cerca?

Ginny se congeló al notar el tono amenazador de su voz. Sabía que estaba enfadado, pero aquello le estaba empezando a parecer incluso ridículo; ¿cómo podía pensar que hubiera algo entre Blaise Zabini y ella? No era posible que pensase que le importaba lo más mínimo, por muy seductor que fuese.

- Si no te conociera mejor, Draco, diría que estás celoso.

Draco la atravesó con la mirada.

- Los celos no tienen nada que ver con esto. ¿Es que no te imaginas la imagen que me das cuando coqueteas con otros hombres?

- ¡No estaba coqueteando con él!- gritó ella, empezando a enfadarse.

- ¿Me tomas por imbécil! ¡Te vi sonrojarte! ¡Vi cómo te tocaba! ¡Cualquiera podría haber pensado perfectamente que él era tu marido!

- ¿Y qué?- contestó ella, a su vez, sintiendo tal irritación que su mente le impedía razonar sabiamente- ¡Ni que tú me hubieras prestado mucha más atención!

Los ojos de Draco brillaron peligrosamente.

- Y por eso dejas que cualquier idiota ligue contigo, ¿no?

Ginny se sonrojó de ira y vergüenza, mientras lamentaba sus últimas palabras.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Entonces, ¿por qué?- gritó Draco, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, mientras sus ojos brillaban de rabia- ¿Por qué has dejado que Blaise Zabini te trate como uno de sus ligues delante de todo el mundo? ¡Delante de mí!

Ginny se sintió atrapada, furiosa, nerviosa y fascinada a la vez. Una parte de ella estaba cabreada con él por haberle insinuado que estaba alentando a Blaise Zabini para coquetear con ella pero, a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada por la repentina pasión que estaba mostrando. Los ojos de Draco brillaban de celos, de los celos que sentía al imaginarse a Ginny con otro hombre. ¿Sería posible que se preocupara por ella más de lo que parecía o simplemente estaría dejándose llevar por su instinto sobreprotector?

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó, acercándose a ella aún más- Sigo esperando tu maravillosa explicación.

Ginny suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

- No he alentado a Blaise para que hiciera nada; él lo hizo porque quiso. ¡Y, si no fueras tan terco y estuvieras tan ciego, te habrías dado cuenta nada más vernos! Además, ¿tengo que recordarte que es contigo con quien estoy hablando ahora y no con él? ¡Eso debería indicarte lo poco que me importa!

- Oh...- Draco se sorprendió- No me había dado cuenta.

Ginny giró la vista.

- Claro que no; estabas más ocupado preocupándote por nada. En serio, Draco, ¿por qué clase de mujer me tomas?

- ¿Y cómo habría podido saberlo?- se defendió él- Tal y como yo os veía parecíais totalmente una pareja.

- Zabini no es más que un ligón orgulloso y haber pensado que estaba coqueteando con él no te hace mejor que él. Puedo asegurarte que, si no nos hubieras interrumpido, le habría puesto yo misma en su lugar.

- Ah...

- Sí, «ah»- lo imitó Ginny- ¡Así que por favor, Draco, deja de enfadarte conmigo por nada!

Sorprendentemente, Draco asintió. Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, feliz de que la discusión hubiera terminado, antes de empezar a sonreírse.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?- preguntó Draco, muy sorprendido.

- Deberías haberte visto la cara. ¡Parecía que fueras a matarlo!

Draco se avergonzó.

- Lo habría hecho si no me hubieras sacado de allí. Nunca me he fiado del todo de Blaise y no me gusta que haya intentado ligarse a mi mujer.

Ginny dejó de reír de repente.

- ¿Sólo te ha molestado por eso? ¿Porque yo sea tu mujer?

Draco pareció desconcertado.

- ¿Y por qué otra cosa debería haberme enfadado?

- Ah...- repuso Ginny, empujándolo abruptamente para volver a la sala- Bueno, yo vuelvo dentro.

Draco la miró alejarse, al tiempo que su desconcierto aumentaba. Las mujeres eran muy raras.

Para su desgracia, el rubio no volvió a encontrarse con Blaise después del incidente. Tenía ganas de lanzarle alguna maldición o simplemente de satisfacer sus ansias físicas dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara, pero no pudo hacerlo. Por lo que parecía, Zabini había decidido retirarse de la fiesta sabiamente, aunque aquello no significara que se hubiera dado por vencido en cuanto a Ginny.

A la pelirroja no podía importarle menos todo aquello; estaba demasiado ocupada ignorando a Draco y hubiera seguido sin dirigirle la palabra, acompañando su silencio de un ligero enfado, si no hubiera divisado a una mujer que llevaba un ridículo turbante violeta. Entonces, se giró impulsivamente hacia su marido.

- ¡Por Dios, Draco, mira el peinado de esa mujer! ¡Es patético!

El rubo rió y, como por arte de magia, toda la tensión que había entre ellos desapareció, pasando el resto de la velada de una forma maravillosa.

OOOO

Gracias al tremendo éxito de la fiesta de Narcissa, Ginny recibió muchas invitaciones para fiestas, veladas y demás recepciones a las que asistieran jóvenes mujeres casadas. Sin embargo, la chica no podía pasar todo su tiempo frívolamente; de hecho, se dio rápidamente cuenta de que formar parte de la familia Malfoy no era algo precisamente divertido.

Por suerte, Lucius Malfoy no solicitó verla de nuevo; en realidad, el hombre creía que ya había hecho suficiente viéndola una vez y proponiendo aquel infernal brindis. Sin embargo, tener que lidiar con los continuos comentarios de Armande que, de algún modo, había conseguido enterarse de que la pareja aún no se había acostado, bautizándolos como «los cobardes mojigatos» y con el rencor de Alexia, se le estaba haciendo notablemente pesado. Incluso Narcissa, a la que Ginny normalmente respetaba, le estaba poniendo de los nervios, con sus constantes interrogatorios sobre la salud de la chica.

No cabía la menor duda de que la mujer esperaba que la tripa de Ginny empezara a engordar poco a poco. Aquello, como era de esperarse, acabó provocándole cierta ansiedad a Ginny y, al cabo de unos días, la pelirroja le preguntó a Draco, en la intimidad de su cuarto, si su familia siempre la trataría así.

Draco dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesilla de noche y clavó sus grises ojos sobre ella, mirándola con franqueza, mientras se preguntaba cómo no se habría dado cuenta de cómo serían las cosas; siempre le había dicho que su madre era una mujer prepotente y confabuladora, que su primo era un pesado desgraciado y que Alexia siempre había sido y sería rencorosa y malhumorada.

Ginny tensó los labios, sin haberse consolado los más mínimo, y descansó la cabeza sobre la mullida y sedosa almohada, dándole la espalda, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Pues no me gusta! Juro que, como Alexia vuelva a mirarme la tripa con esa cara de asco o como tu madre vuelva a preguntarme si me encuentro bien, las mataré.

Draco, sintiendo que la situación le estaba poniendo a él también cada vez más nervioso, se contentó con suspirar y preguntarse si no habría llegado el momento de cambiar la situación. A él también le estaban agobiando las burlas de Armande y los comentarios mordaces de Alexia, que intentaba ponerlo en contra de Ginny de cualquier manera posible. Incluso sus padres estaban consiguiendo sacarlo de sus casillas, más de lo habitual, con sus constantes «¿Cuándo llegará el bebé?».

Siempre había tenido la intención de vivir con Ginny en su propia casa, aunque siempre tuvieran la oportunidad de quedarse a vivir en la Mansión Malfoy. Aunque nunca le había preocupado realmente aquel tema, finalmente se estaba dando cuenta de que su casa estaba llena de demonios y que tanto él como Ginny necesitaban urgentemente salir de allí, a algún lugar lejos de sus padres y primos.

- Te diré lo que haremos- propuso, con un tono de voz relajado- Mañana iremos a Londres a buscar alguna casa. No sé mucho sobre eso, pero si encontramos alguna aceptable podremos mudarnos al final de la semana.

Completamente entusiasmada con la idea, Ginny le ofreció una amplia sonrisa y, después de discutir acerca del tipo de casa más adecuada para ellos, la pelirroja decidió dormirse, sintiéndose mucho mejor gracias a sus nuevas expectativas de futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, el matrimonio le expuso el plan a Narcissa, durante el desayuno. A Armande no le gustó la idea, argumentando que, si se marcharan, no se divertiría, mientras que Alexia les deseó suerte de manera muy seca. Narcissa se limitó a alzar una ceja, sorprendida, pero después de una silenciosa y rápida reflexión, concluyó admitiendo que, tal vez, fuera mejor que la pareja se marchara a vivir por su cuenta.

La mujer no era tan tonta ni ciega como para no ver que su hijo y su mujer no habían consumado el matrimonio. Había una completa falta de intimidad entre ambos y estaba claro que aún no lo habían remediado, a pesar de pasar tiempo juntos. Además, ambos se comunicaban y respetaban totalmente, a diferencia de lo que ocurría con las demás parejas de recién casados, que bien permanecían en completo silencio, bien mostraban su enamoramiento.

Narcissa había intentado darles un empujón utilizando a Binky como su espía; incluso había tratado de arrinconar a Ginny, al decirle que esperaba ver pruebas del embarazo de su nuera lo antes posible. Sin embargo, no se había producido progreso alguno; Draco y Ginny se guardaban cierta distancia, comportándose como unos amigos que hubiesen decidido irse a vivir juntos. Además, Ginny repetía sin cesar lo bien que se encontraba, a diferencia de las mujeres embarazadas, cuyo cansancio aumentaba por momentos.

Sin embargo, Narcissa no se había dado por vencida. Podía ver el potencial que tenía aquel matrimonio y deseaba que, aprovechando que ambos habían decidido marcharse a vivir juntos, algo aflorase entre ellos; no había permitido que nada ni nadie se interpusiese en los intereses de su hijo al proponerle, y casi obligarle, a que se casase con Ginevra y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le impidiese conseguir que su marido tuviese a su nieto entre sus brazos, antes de morir. Por las buenas o por las malas lo conseguiría, aunque tuviese que obligarles a hacerlo.

- Muy bien- respondió Narcissa tranquilamente, sin dejar que sus pensamientos alteraran su rostro de porcelana- Le diré a Bootle que busque información de las casas que están en venta ahora mismo. Me imagino que no queréis ir deambulando por todo Londres para buscarla vosotros mismos; además, Bootle es quien lleva tus negocios, después de todo.

- ¿Bootle?- preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

- Es quien se encarga de nuestros asuntos financieros- explicó Draco, antes de volver su atención hacia su madre- No había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Bootle, pero supongo que podría hacerlo él.

Narcissa dio un trago a su té.

- Me sorprende que aún no hayas hablando con él, Draco- inquirió, con un leve tono de reproche- Supongo que no habrás olvidado que ahora tendrás que acomodar tus asuntos económicos a tu esposa, ¿no? Espero que no me hagas repetirte constantemente tus obligaciones. Ya eres un hombre casado y tienes que empezar a responsabilizarte de tu propia familia.

Draco se movió incómodamente en su silla; no parecía en absoluto el hombre que acababa de describir su madre, sino más bien el niño pequeño que seguía sintiéndose.

- Lo había olvidado- confesó, clavando la vista en sus manos.

- Me lo imaginé- contestó su madre, sin piedad alguna. Entonces, la mujer giró su vista glacial hacia Ginny, a quien se le cortó la respiración al momento- Pronto aprenderás, Ginevra, que mi hijo tiene la costumbre de olvidarse de ciertos asuntos que a él no le conciernan directamente. He intentado quitarle esa manía, pero- giró la vista hacia él- es igual que su padre en ese aspecto.

El rubio miró a su madre a la defensiva, mientras trataba de aguantar una risita sofocaba propia de Armande. Sin embargo, la mujer se acomodó en su silla, como si de una reina mirando a sus súbditos se tratase, mientras removía el té con la cucharilla de plata.

- En cualquier caso- continuó ella, con su pausada voz- ahora que te he recordado tus obligaciones, podrás acudir a tu cita con Bootle acompañado de Ginevra.

- Gracias, madre- respondió el hijo, de forma muy educada- Así lo haré.

Ginny se sintió bastante incómoda con la discusión que había tenido lugar, así como la consiguiente tensión que flotaba en el aire; por ello, estuvo más que contenta cuando el desayuno llegó a su fin y acompañó a su marido a conocer al misterioso Bootle. Su oficina estaba en un edificio pequeño y grisáceo y el hombre era tan apagado como sus alrededores. Era de estatura media, con el pelo color de arena y los ojos azules, aunque sin ningún brillo particular. Su ropa era elegante pero no moderna y su tono de voz corría el riesgo de llegar a la monotonía.

A pesar de eso, Ginny se presentó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas a la pared; Draco se encargaría de hablar, aquella mañana.

- Bueno, joven Malfoy. Su madre me ha dicho que está buscando una casa- comentó Bootle, mientras rebuscaba algunos papeles, en su escritorio.

- Sí y me gustaría concretar también la situación de Ginny, aprovechando que está aquí. Necesita una pensión, por supuesto, y me gustaría que abriéramos una cuenta conjunta en Gringotts...

Mientras Draco hablaba, Ginny, que empezaba a aburrirse seriamente, se contentó con hacer dibujitos con el dedo en el cristal de la ventana.

- Entonces ya está- dijo Bootle, al cabo de unos minutos, tendiendo a Draco una pila de papeles- Éstas son las casas que os recomiendo. Las demás no están indicadas para una pareja como vosotros.

- Gracias- contestó Draco, sonriendo levemente al ver los dibujos de Ginny- Muy bonito, aunque no sé si a Bootle le gustará que su ventana esté llena de flores y estrellas.

Ginny borró su obra con la mano, mientras sonreía con vergüenza al hombre.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien, señora Malfoy.

Ginny sonrió de nuevo, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, y siguió a Draco fuera de la habitación. La pareja, acompañada de la enorme pila de papel que Bootle les había dado, salió con esperanza del edificio, en busca de su primera casa. El rubio llamó a la puerta, que se abrió antes de que pudiera apartar la mano y una oronda señora de mejillas sonrojadas les recibió, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Bienvenidos, bienvenidos- dijo, invitándoles a pasar con un gesto de la mano- Por favor, tómense el tiempo que deseen viendo la casa y si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacérmela.

Draco le dio las gracias a la señora y tanto él como Ginny empezaron a recorrer la casa. La mujer los seguía, haciendo comentarios acerca de los detalles de la casa, aunque estaba más interesada en recavar información del joven matrimonio. Al cabo de un rato, Draco se hartó tanto del interrogatorio de la señora que le dijo, de malas formas a juicio de Ginny, que no necesitaban sus servicios y que podrían seguir viendo la casa por su cuenta.

- Eso no ha estado bien- indicó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño, aprovechando que la mujer se había marchado. Sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos parecía indicar lo contrario.

- Pero era necesario- replicó él- Esa mujer no parecía dispuesta a dejarnos solos.

Ginny se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se dirigió a una habitación que parecía un salón.

- ¿Sabes qué? No me gusta esta casa para nada.

El rubio suspiró aliviado.

Menos mal, porque yo he estado deseando marcharme de aquí desde que entramos. Venga, marchémonos.

La pelirroja asintió y lo acompañó hasta la entrada, marchándose de buena gana. La segunda casa era incluso peor; a Draco no le gustaba el baño y la tapicería estaba pasada de moda. Ginny estuvo de acuerdo; no se imaginaba viviendo allí.

El matrimonio visitó cuatro casas más, rechazándolas todas; si no era porque la chimenea no era de su agrado, era porque las habitaciones eran muy pequeñas o porque la casa era muy ostentosa. Ambos buscaban algo hogareño pero a su gusto, no una mansión del terror.

- Sólo nos quedan dos casas más- suspiró Draco, mirando las direcciones escritas.

- Tal vez una de ellas esté bien- repuso ella, con optimismo.

Y tenía razón. La siguiente casa que vieron tenía todo cuanto deseaban; las habitaciones tenían el tamaño adecuado, los cuartos de baño estaban bien, las chimeneas eran perfectas y amplias e incluso contaba con un pequeño jardín, que enamoró a Ginny. Draco le sonrió.

- Creo que no hace falta que echemos un vistazo a la última, ¿no?

Ginny le sonrió a su vez; por fin habían encontrado la casa que buscaban.

**Próximo capítulo: Un paso más lejos**

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, el capítulo ha estado interesante, no? Madre mía, lo que me ha costado traducirlo! Creo que éste ha sido uno de los caps más largos de todo el fic; así he tardado! Pero bueno, espero que haya merecido la pena la espera. Empecemos por el principio: el traje de Ginny! La verdad es que me ha parecido un momento bastante «erótico», con toda la tensión sexual que flotaba en el ambiente. es increíble cómo algo tan simple como abrochar un evstido puede haberlos excitado tanto; en fin, cómo se nota que se empiezan a gustar! No sé yo cuánto más aguantará Draco, porque el pobre me está dando hasta pena XD. Después, el baile: vaya con Blaise! No me imaginaba que también él estuviera dispuesto a meterse en medio de la pareja, pero mejor, así hay más emoción! Además, seguro que no se ha dado por vencido y vuelve a meter las narices. ¿Y si se aliara con Alexia? Esperemos que no! Y Narcissa al final sí que sabía que no ha pasado nada entre ellos; bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo lista que es, era de esperar. En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el próximo cap; seguro que ahora que se han ido a vivir juntos la tensión sexual crece... qué ganas de traducir el siguiente! XD. Un beso!_

_**danitza hoshi**: hola! Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y sí, Draco es un amor! Esperemos que reaccione pronto y se deje llevar, porque no sé si aguantará mucho más... Un beso!_

_**Adrikari**: hola! Sí, el momento de la defensa de Draco estuvo muy bien; espero que en este cap también te haya gustado la reacción de Draco, al ver a Blaise con Ginny. Un beso!_

_: hola! Gracias por el review! Siento haber tardado, pero estoy bastante ocupada y este cap ha sido largo como pocos! Pero bueno, aquí está. Un beso!_

_**IsabelChippz**: hola! Ya, creo que todos estamos un poco desconcertados con la personalidad de Ginny, pero bueno, sigue teniendo algo de ella! Y el pobre Draco, que no sabe cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos... qué mono! Mmm, pues buscaré el fic ahora, a ver si me engancho XD. Yo también estoy deseando que se acuesten! Que después de medio fic ya es hora! Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Sí, la verdad es que Draco y Ginny parecen niños pequeños en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Es como si fueran naciendo poco a poco; pero casi mejor, así lo vemos de principio a fin. Gracias por los ánimos! Qué ganas de terminar, la verdad! Bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el cap 20. Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: hola! Jejeje, bueno este capítulo ha sido bastante largo así que mi tardanza tiene explicación (o no... XD). En cualquier caso, espero que te haya gustado el cap! A ver si ahora que se van a vivir juntos se enamoran de una vez, que ya están tardando! Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Selenika91**: hola! Pues sí, yo también quiero un beso en condiciones! Aunque bueno, siempre podemos conformarnos con momentos como el de este cap, cuando Draco le ata el vestido a Ginny, hasta que el beso llegue XD. La verdad es que las situaciones tan sexualmente tensas también tienen su punto atractivo... Pero ya va siendo hora de que espabilen! Un beso!_

_**Thamy Annie Fowl Malfoy**: hola! Bueno, creo que entiendo ese «problemilla» al que te refieres; pero para qué están las madres, sino para darnos quebraderos de cabeza? XD. Pero bueno, me alegra que puedas leer el fic! Pues sí, parece ser que Draco ya se está rindiendo a sus encantos; ahora sólo falta que se le quite la inseguridad que tiene. Un beso!_

_**anahoj**: hola! Pues sí, yo también prefiero que haya sido Draco el primero en enamorarse; Ginny, por el contrario, parece que está en una nube, alejada de todo eso. Pero parece que poco a poco está empezando a caer también. Pues creo que en próximos capítulos hay advertencias por contenido explícito, aunque no sé hasta qué punto habrá lemon... habrá que esperar! Un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Sí, tienes razón; está claro que ambos están cambiando para mejor y eso les ayudará bastante ahora que tienen que enfrentarse a todos los que quieren separarlos. Esperemos que irse a vivir juntos les ayude aún más... y que se enamoren de una maldita vez! Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! Pues sí, parece que todo está yendo sobre ruedas. Además, la gente está empezando a aceptar a Ginny, aunque no sé hasta qué punto puede sentirse tranquila, con gente como Blaise y Alexia a su alrededor... Por suerte ahí estará Draco para protegerla! Un beso!_


	20. Capítulo 20: Un paso más lejos

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 20: Un paso más lejos**

Les costó algo más de lo previsto mudarse; el papeleo llevó más tiempo del que Bootle había previsto y ni Draco ni Ginny conseguían ponerse de mutuo acuerdo acerca de la decoración, porque sus gustos eran muy diferentes. Sin embargo, la pareja se asentó finalmente en su nueva casa, aunque Ginny no pudiese mirar los sillones del salón ni Draco la mesa y las sillas con las que su esposa había decorado el comedor.

Al mrgen de aquellas diferencias, la pareja estaba muy satisfecha con su nueva situación. Salir de la mansión Malfoy era lo mejor que podían haber hecho y Ginny era precisamente lo que necesitaba para afianzar su matrimonio con Draco; ya no tendría a Narcissa a su alrededor, ni tendría que escuchar los comentarios de Alexia o los chistes de Armande, aunque la pelirroja acabase echándolo de menos. Por primera vez, la chica pudo relajarse y despreocuparse acerca de lo que los demás pensasen o esperasen de ella.

Sus ojos pasaron de su libro hacia su marido, que se encontraba sentado a su lado. El chico ya había dejado de leer hacía rato y estaba tumbado sobre el colchón. La luz del atardecer que atravesaba el cristal de la ventana suavizaba las facciones de su rostro. A juzgar por la pacífica expresión de su rostro, Ginny estaba convencida de que Draco se dormiría pronto. Estaba agotado por todas las reuniones que había tenido los últimos días; Bootle le había mantenido muy ocupado.

Ginny sonrió tiernamente. Draco estaba adorable cuando dormía. Había algo entrañable en sus expresión calmada y angelical. Tal vez se debiera a que, normalmente, no estaba tan tranquilo estando despierto; siempre había algo que estropeaba su paz, ella habitualmente, pero en aquellos instantes estaba totalmente sereno.

Aquello le sorprendió. Rara vez compartían momentos tan tranquilos. Habitualmente, el silencio le habría puesto nerviosa, pero se encontraba totalmente a gusto. Ginny se sentía muy relajada y no había ningún tipo de incomodidad en el ambiente que los rodeaba. Todo estaba en paz, como si aquélla fuese la manera en la que las cosas tuvieran que estar; él y ella pasando tiempo juntos, nada más, así de simple.

El reloj de la chimenea dio la hora. Ginny pestañeó, fijándose en él brevemente, antes de darse cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa.

- ¿Qué hora es?- gruñó Draco, incorporándose y mirándola con los ojos aún adormecidos.

- Las siete.

Draco asintió y se levantó, estirándose.

- Iré a decirle a Tooky que prepare la cena.

Tooky era su nuevo elfo doméstico. Era muy tranquilo y mucho mejor que Binky, demasiado ruidosa y cotilla para el gusto de Ginny. Sin embargo, el nuevo elfo había estado en Hogwarts, así que, para alegría de Draco y Ginny, llevaba a rajatabla la regla de no aparecer a no ser que se le llamara.

- No hace falta- repuso ella, sonriéndole- Ya lo he hecho yo. Empezaba a tener hambre- se explicó.

- Ah...- Draco bostezó, sentándose junto a ella- ¿Y qué vamos a comer?

- Lasaña.

- Bien.

Ginny sonrió. Por algún motivo, le alegraba haber acertado en la elección de la cena. Draco, por su parte, se tumbó y suspiró. Parecía realmente cansado. Bootle y él habían estado trabajando duramente, aunque Ginny no sabía exactamente en qué. En realidad, pensándolo bien, no tenía idea alguna de a qué se dedicaba Draco; por lo que sabía, había heredado los negocios de su padre, ¿pero en qué consistían, exactamente? Finalmente, decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Seguramente se tratara de algo aburrido, como los demás trabajos de la gente rica.

Tokky apareció para anunciarles que la cena estaba lista. Ginny dejó rápidamente el libro sobre la mesita de noche, admitiendo que no podía aguantar más el hambre que tenía, y se dirigió al comedor acompañada de su marido. Se sentaron el uno enfrente del otro y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida.

- Daphne me ha invitado a una fiesta, mañana- dijo Ginny, recordándolo en aquel momento- No te importa que vaya, ¿verdad?

Draco se sorprendió de que le pidiera permiso.

- Claro que no, pero no entiendo que quieras ir. No creo que haya nadie más tonto en el mundo que Daphne Greengrass. Cinco minutos junto a ella bastan para hacer que alguien pierda totalmente la cabeza.

Ginny se echó a reír, admitiendo que lo que decía Draco era totalmente cierto.

- Bueno, no voy a negarte que sea un poco tonta, pero no tiene malas intenciones. Además, fue la primera amiga tuya en ser simpática conmigo, a parte de Theodore, pero él no es una mujer, y quiero agradecérselo. No puedes imaginarte lo difícil que resulta soportar el desprecio de la mayoría de las chicas que nos rodean.

- Daphne no es amiga mía. Sólo es una conocida de la que resulta muy difícil desprenderse. Además, no necesitas su amistad para que los demás te acepten.

- No, pero quiero tenerla de todas formas. Sé que puede resultar insoportable, pero tú has vivido en la nobleza desde siempre, Draco, y, además, eres un hombre. No puedes entender mi posición; todo es mucho más difícil para las mujeres, te lo prometo. Los hombres lo tienen más fácil para ser aceptados.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Haz lo que quieras, a mí me da igual. Pero me sorprende que me lo hayas preguntado; no eres el tipo de persona que pide permiso para hacer algo.

Ginny dejó escapar una risotada.

- Ya lo sé, pero quería decirte lo que iba a hacer por si ya habías hecho planes.

- Qué considerada- destacó Draco, sonriendo- Pero tranquila, no he planeado nada.

- Entonces ya está. Pásame la sal, por favor.

Draco obedeció, aunque le replicó su falta de modales en la mesa. Ginny le respondió con una sonrisa ácida, alegando que no iba a respetar las formas con él.

- Lo bueno de ser mi marido- continuó, con los ojos brillando- es que puedes ver tal y como soy normalmente, incluso lo peor de mí.

- Supongo que puedo considerarme afortunado.

- Deberías. No creo que soportaras que te llamara «mi señor» y te tratara con la misma frialdad con la que Titiana Maplewood trata a su marido. Él dice que ella es un bloque de hielo y no creo que eso sea precisamente un cumplido, aunque hay que admitir que es tan políticamente correcta que resulta insoportable. De hecho, me dijo que enamorarse es algo que sólo la gente vulgar hacía.

Draco sonrió al ver la indignación de su esposa.

- Me imagino que las ideas de la Señora Maplewood no son de tu agrado, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que no! Decir que el amor es vulgar es lo más terrible que he escuchado en mi vida- objetó Ginny- El amor es precisamente lo que mueve la vida.

- Veo que me he casado con una romántica.

Ginny se sonrojó y comenzó a remover el tenedor en el plato.

- Ya sé que pensarás que suena idiota, pero...

- Para nada.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó ella, levantando la vista. No sabía que a su marido le importara el romanticismo.

Draco bebió un sorbo de su vaso, con expresión pensativa.

- Los pura-sangre de mi entorno no se interesan en enamorarse, pero he visto gente casada por amor y he visto lo que pasan cuando no lo están. Aunque no crea que el amor es lo que mueve el mundo, creo que es muy importante para encontrar la felicidad.

- Y aún así has decidido casarte sin estar enamorado.

Draco le lanzó una rápida y significativa mirada.

- Sí- admitió- Así es.

- ¿Y te arrepientes?

La pregunta fue bastante descarada Draco tardó unos instantes en responder. La miraba fijamente, con sus calmados ojos grises, mientras se preguntaba si de verdad debía de contestarle. Finalmente, lo hizo.

- No, Ginevra. No me arrepiento.

Ginny frunció el ceño al instante, sorprendiéndose. No esperaba que fuera a contestar realmente, habiéndole hecho aquella pregunta por simple curiosidad, pero la respuesta le había dejado algo confundida.

La pelirroja se habría contentado con saber que no lamentaba haberse casado con ella, pero Draco había dado un paso más al aclarar que sabía que no se habían casado por amor y que, para él, eso era algo imprescindible para que una pareja funcionase. Aquello sólo hizo que nuevas dudas le surgieran, aunque tuvo que limitarse a mirar detenidamente a su marido, tratando de descifrar su enigmático comentario. Sin embargo, dado que la única respuesta que se le ocurría era tan improbable que parecía irreal, la pelirroja decidió no darle más vueltas, o intentarlo, y cambiar de tema.

- Theodore es un buen amigo tuyo, ¿no?- Draco asintió, sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de tema- Entonces, sabrás que quiere casarse con Kitty, ¿no?

- Algo me ha dicho, sí.

- ¿Y qué opinas al respecto?

- Creo- contestó él- que no es algo de nuestra incumbencia.

- ¡Pero es tu amigo! Estarás preocupado por su felicidad.

Draco dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y la miró con franqueza.

- Sé lo que vas a decirme y la respuesta es no; no pienso ayudarte a juntarlos.

Ginny no pudo contentarse con aquella respuesta y, después de llevarse a la boca un trozo de la exquisita comida de Tokky, reanudó el contraataque. Sin embargo, Draco no se movió, pudiendo ser tan obstinado como ella.

- Pues que sepas que me parece muy mal por tu parte- dijo ella, incapaz de comprender cómo un caballero como su marido no deseara ayudar a su amigo- Hacen una pareja perfecta; Kitty tiene justo la jovialidad que a él le falta y él tiene el sentido común del que ella carece. ¡Están hechos el uno para el otro!

- Menos por el pequeño detalle, claro, de que tu amiga no tiene ninguna gana de casarse con él- respondió Draco, rudamente- No soy una mujer, Ginevra. No voy a ponerme a dar saltos de alegría por ayudar a mi amigo a que se case con la mujer de sus sueños, lo que supondría, además, un esfuerzo innecesario por mi parte. Theodore puede amar a Katherine todo lo que quiera, pero su decisión no es de mi incumbencia.

Su mujer pareció mucho más clamada al escuchar una respuesta tan racional; sin embargo, no era de las personas que se daban por vencidas al primer obstáculo. Estaba decidida a ayudar a su amiga y a que su marido colaborase con ella.

- Pues a mí me resultaría más fácil que me echaras una mano- continuó ella- porque he decidido que voy a ayudarles. Sólo necesito una excusa para juntarlos, pero no puedo invitar a Theodore a ninguna parte si sólo estamos Kitty y yo. Y ahí es donde entras tú, Draco. Tú sí que puedes invitarlo donde sea, como si fuera... ya sabes... una cita doble.

Draco la miró, con una mezcla de diversión y desdén.

- Tienes que tener una idea muy equivocada de mí si crees que voy a invitar a Theodore a una cita doble. No pienso hacerlo.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, Draco acabó haciéndolo tres días más tarde. Haber conseguido que el rubio se sometiera a la voluntad de su esposa no había pasado desapercibido; su primo opinaba que Draco se había cansado de las insistencias de su mujer y se había resignado a hacerle caso, mientras que otros, Ginny mayoritariamente, pensaban que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y había decidido seguir el plan para ayudar a su amigo.

Fuera cual fuese el motivo, finalmente Draco rectificó su decisión de no ayudar a Kitty y Theodore y acabó invitando a su amigo, que naturalmente aceptó, a ver una obra de teatro aquella noche. Lo cierto era que el lugar era inmejorable, perfecto para dejar a dos personas a solas sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

- No quiero echar a perder esta oportunidad- comentó Ginny, discutiendo el plan con su marido- así que sé educado con ellos. Sin embargo, estoy convencida de que si nos quedamos con ellos toda la noche no hablarán nada.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreírse, aunque cuando ella le preguntó de qué se reía él negó con la cabeza, sin abandonar la sonrisa. En realidad, la pelirroja le había recordado a su madre, que estaba completamente convencida de que la educación era la única manera de conseguir los mejores resultados. Resultaba irónico que, no conforme con haber vivido con una mujer así durante toda su vida, se hubiese casado con otra igual.

Ginny, en cuanto supo que Theodore había aceptado la invitación, agradeció a su marido sus enormes esfuerzos y le prometió no pedirle algo así nunca más. Draco, sin embargo, no era tan tonto como para creerla, teniendo en cuenta su carácter, así que le pidió que no hiciera promesas que no cumpliría. La pelirroja se rió, admitiendo que tenía razón, y empezó a idear un plan para conseguir que sus amigos intimasen más y se conociesen mejor.

- Tengo que decirte- dijo su mujer con franqueza, mientras se preparaban para aquella noche- Theodore intimida mucho a Kitty, así que tenemos que pensar en algo para que deje de considerarlo como un ogro. Ya tengo algo planeado, pero necesito que me ayudes.

Su marido, bastante divertido con la situación, recordó que a Kitty le daba mucho más miedo él que Theodore y que apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con ella en toda su vida. Ginny tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

- Bueno- dijo ella, alegremente- ya improvisaremos algo. Además, tendrá que acostumbrarse a ti; ella es una de mis mejores amigas, así que no voy a dejarle que le tenga miedo a mi marido.

Entonces, Draco añadió que Kitty le parecía el clásico tipo de mujer estúpida que jamás le gustaría.

- No sé qué ve Theodore en ella- confesó, con sorna- Es guapa pero tonta, muy sensible pero con poco sentido común. Encima, le asustó; ¿qué he hecho yo para que me tenga miedo?

- No es lo que hayas hecho, es tu forma de ser- respondió ella- Tienes mucho poder e influencia en la sociedad, mucho más que ella, aunque creo que lo que verdaderamente le asusta es tu mirada. Pones nerviosa a la gente cuando la miras, ¿sabías eso?

Su marido la dirigió aquella clásica mirada suya, tan desconcertante, aunque sonriéndola con diversión.

- ¿De veras? Pues no creo que a ti te haya molestado nunca.

- Pues no- admitió su mujer- pero yo no soy tan débil como Kitty. Nunca me has asustado, Draco, y nunca lo harás.

- Y doy gracias a Merlín por eso. No me gustarías nada si lo hicieras.

- Claro que sí- se rió ella- Así no discutiría contigo ni haría cosas que te disgustasen, por miedo a lanzarme una de tus famosas miradas Malfoy. Me pregunto porqué no escogerías una mujer más servicial; desde luego, te pegaría más con tu personalidad dictatorial.

- No me gustan las tímidas. Piensa lo aburrido que sería no tener nunca la emoción de discutir. Tampoco creo que tú prefirieras a alguien que nunca te llevara la contraria.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Ginny, golpeándole dócilmente- Me parecería insoportable.

- Pues lo mismo que a mí- se paró un momento a pensar, antes de retomar la palabra- Sería aburrido e irritante.

Las mejillas de Ginny formaron dos hoyuelos, mientras sonreía.

- La próxima vez que discutamos recuerda esa chispa de emoción que te gusta sentir y tenla en cuenta.

- Ah, ¿es que ya has olvidado lo que acabas de decir de los maridos complacientes?- le recordó Draco, dibujando una sonrisa irónica en su rostro- Supongo que no podré decepcionarte, ¿no?

- Eres imposible- añadió ella, mientras sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

- Y tú una molestia. Pero, como ya he dicho, no me queda más remedio que soportarte. Por cierto, ¿has pensado en algo para garantizar el éxito de tu maravilloso plan?

- Pues no del todo, la verdad- ella se encogió de hombros- pero será mejor que les dejemos a solas al menos durante un rato. Ya se nos ocurrirá alguna excusa para marcharnos del teatro.

- Seguramente- se relajó Draco, apoyándose sobre la pared- ¿pero de verdad crees que saldrá bien?

Ginny suspiró.

- No lo sé, pero si no tendré que pensar en otro plan para juntarlos. Estoy decidida a que Theodore se case con Kitty, pero la muy boba sólo necesita un empujón para ver que él es perfecto para ella.

- Aunque tengas razón al llamarla «boba», sigo sin entender porqué te preocupas tanto por ellos. ¿No serías mejor que ocuparas tu tiempo en otra cosa?

- Me preocupo porque Kitty y Theodore son mis amigos y me duele verlos así- sentenció ella- Y en cuanto a lo de dedicar mi tiempo a otra cosa; no, gracias. ¡Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto!

Draco se limitó a suspirar, resignado. Jamás entendería porqué a las mujeres les gustaba tanto meterse en los temas amorosos de los demás; para él, no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo. Incluso su madre sentía ese mismo impulso, habiéndose encargado personalmente de escogerle una esposa o, dicho de otro modo, habiéndole sugerido quién era la mujer indicada para él.

Pero ya no podía quejarse por eso, ¿verdad?

Draco se preguntó si, en algún momento dado, había considerado a Ginny como algo más que una simple molestia, antes de que su madre hubiese dirigido su atención hacia la vivaz pelirroja. Había sido su orgullo el que lo había frenado; había sido demasiado altivo, negándose a creer que hubiera una razón más profunda por la que Ginny estuviera constantemente en su cabeza y, por consiguiente, que hubiera múltiples y ridículas explicaciones de sus incómodos e irracionales pensamientos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, después de tantos meses junto a ella y tantas semanas siendo su mujer, se había dado cuenta de que se preocupaba por ella mucho más de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado o deseado.

No podía entenderlo. Ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo pero, a pesar de toda su confusión, frustración y desesperanza, sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que ella era algo preciado para él. Y la simple idea lo aterraba.

Sus grises ojos se clavaron en su esposa. Estaba mirándose en el espejo, mientras se pintaba los labios. Antes de descubrir que él la miraba, sus hoyuelos se hicieron más profundos y sus ojos, tan expresivos como siempre, le brillaron con más intensidad.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que te pinte los labios?

Draco esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Creo que sólo te permitiría pintarme los labios de una manera y, teniendo en cuenta que esa posibilidad es nula, no, Ginevra; no quiero que me pintes los labios.

Ginny se sonrió y se alejó del espejo.

- ¿Es improbable porque no crees que vaya a hacerlo?

- No es que no lo crea; es que sé que no vas a hacerlo.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia él, con una maquiavélica sonrisa y unos ojos más brillantes de lo normal. Draco la observó con atención, sabiendo, por sus gestos, que debía de mantenerse alerta, aunque sin moverse de su posición.

- Pues vas a estar equivocado- le refutó ella, parándose justo delante de él- Deberías saber ya que odio que la gente me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Además- la chica se puso de puntillas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con la misma sonrisa juguetona- no quiero perder la oportunidad de verte con pintalabios.

Y, con la misma intención malévola, la chica acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos y apretó sus labios firmemente contra los de su marido.

Draco supo lo que iba a hacer desde el preciso momento en el que se puso de puntillas, pero aquello no le preparó para la sorpresa de recibir sus cremosos y suaves labios contra los suyos. Su corazón, que había empezado a acelerarse al verla acercándose, batía con fuerza en su pecho, así que el chico tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para quedarse quieto y no responder a la calidez de su boca, como deseaba hacer.

Despacio, Ginny se apartó de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras bajaba los pies.

- Estás tal y como me imaginaba- se burló- Aunque no creo que este tono te pegue.

Draco, para nada divertido con la situación, se quitó el poco pintalabios que tenía, frunciendo el ceño. No solamente tenía herido el orgullo, sino que además se encontraba en una situación muy incómoda. Los besos, por muy inofensivos que fueran, siempre tenían un terrible impacto sobre él. Ginny estaba fuera de sus límites, pero no le sorprendía su falta de consideración hacia él; era un hombre, después de todo, y no estaba hecho de piedra.

- Eres una maldita provocadora- gruñó él, alejándose de ella, dada lo peligrosamente cerca que se encontraban.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Draco? No creerás que te estoy provocando, ¿no?- preguntó Ginny inocentemente.

- Sabes que sí- contestó secamente. No estaba de humor para sus juegos.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de su mujer.

- El resto de los hombres no se tomaría esto así. Les gusta que las mujeres coqueteen con ellos.

- ¿Y no te preocupa haber tonteado conmigo? ¿Es que has olvidado quién soy?

- Claro que no, Draco- contestó ella, riéndose- Pero, ¿qué quieres que le haga? No me he dado cuenta de lo que hacía sólo... ha pasado. Pero puedo asegurarte que no pretendía flirtear contigo y te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, así que déjalo pasar...

- Y supongo que tampoco te has dado cuenta de que me has besado, que sólo ha «pasado»- ironizó su marido.

- Para nada. Lo he hecho adrede.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Draco!- gritó su mujer, muy sorprendida- Has sido tú quien ha dicho que sólo había una manera de que te pusiera el pintalabios, ¿no? Pues no me quedaba otra opción. ¿Cómo si no ibas a ponértelo?

- No esperaba que lo hicieras- confesó él, algo confundido.

- Ya lo sé- contestó ella- Por eso lo he hecho. Tenía tantas ganas de ver la cara que pondrías cuando te besara que no he podido contenerme.

- No tienes respeto por nada- replicó Draco, con severidad.

- No seas injusto; soy muy decente- empezó a caminar, se paró y le lanzó otra de sus pícaras sonrisas- pero no cuando estás cerca de mí.

Una vez más, completamente mudo, Draco tuvo que contentarse con mirarla mientras se alejaba. Entonces, comenzó a llamarla mentalmente de todo, incluyendo adjetivos como «zorra descarada». Ginny estaba dándole más trabajo del que había previsto y, por primera vez, se preguntó porqué se sentiría tan atado a ella. Lo había provocado claramente aunque, teniendo en cuenta la realidad, importaba bien poco que ligase con él. Sin embargo, la cosa cambiaría si lo hiciera con otros hombres...

- ¿Vas a acompañarme al teatro o prefieres quedarte ahí parado, mirándome así?

Draco pestañeó, murmuró algo parecido a una disculpa y la acompañó fuera de la casa.

OOOO

El cuarteto que estaba aquella noche en el teatro no era, precisamente, una muestra de diversión; Theodore, a pesar de estar locamente enamorado de Kitty, no era demasiado expresivo y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas que decirle, Kitty, aunque sintiera cierta curiosidad por él gracias a la estretégica intervención de Ginny, seguía sintiéndose incómoda en su presencia y Draco, que había decidido ser educado con Kitty por el bien de su mujer y su amigo, se había dado cuenta rápidamente de lo bien que podía pasárselo a su costa.

Ginny empezó a sentirse increíblemente frustrada por culpa de los tres, pero fue Draco el único receptor de su ira; la pelirroja aprovechó que el telón se había bajado y que sus compañeros estaban distraídos, para pellizcarle en el brazo y susurrarle al oído.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un estúpido y deja a Kitty en paz!

- Pero si no estoy haciendo nada- se quejó él, con una burlona sonrisa- De hecho, estoy siendo muy educado con ella.

- Llevas toda la noche burlándote de ella y lo sabes.

- Sí, pero ella no.

- Recuerda que estás hablando de mi amiga- replicó ella, exasperada.

- Ya lo sé y me parece una chica encantadora a la par que estúpida- al ver que su mujer estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad, Draco posó una mano sobre su hombro y la miró a modo de disculpa- Está bien, está bien, lo siento. No me meteré más con ella, aunque me cueste no hacerlo. Es tan tonta...

- Aunque Kitty no sea ninguna intelectual, estoy segura de que no encontrarás una chica mejor que ella en toda la sala. Además, aunque no se haya dado cuenta de que te estás riendo de ella, Theodore sí y puedo asegurarte que no está muy contento.

- Es su problema por haberse enamorado de una mujer tan estúpida.

- ¡Draco!- rugió Ginny.

El chico sonrió y retiró la mano de su hombro.

- No querrás que se den cuenta de que estamos discutiendo, ¿no, Ginny? Creo que incluso la boba se dará cuenta.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, sorprendida por la absurda expresión infantil que tenía su marido, hasta que se echó a reír. Draco se sonrió para sí, orgulloso de haber conseguido que su mujer recuperara su buen humor, antes de ayudarle a tratar de recomponerse.

- Cuidado, Ginny. Las damas no tardarán nada en cuchichear si no dejas de reírte así.

- Es culpa tuya- consiguió balbucear ella- ¡Es que estás ridículo!

- ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó Theodore, mirándolos sorprendido; la obra no era precisamente cómica, con lo que las risotadas de Ginny estaban totalmente fuera de lugar.

Draco asintió.

- Sí, no pasa nada. Sólo falta que Ginny deje de reírse.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Kitty, con curiosidad.

Draco y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia sus acompañantes.

- No pasa nada, de verdad- dijo Ginny- Ha sido una de esas cosas que hay que haber visto para entenderla, así que da igual.

- Ah, está bien.

Los cuatro se callaron y siguieron viendo la obra, aunque Ginny la encontraba enormemente tediosa; las actuaciones eran terribles y los trucos que se usaban para los efectos especiales eran tan predecibles que ni siquiera le divertían, así que se alegró cuando llegó el descanso.

Ginny echó una mirada a Theodore y Kitty, a quienes había sentado al lado adrede, y comenzó a sentir esa insistente frustración creciendo dentro de ella. Apenas había hablado el uno con el otro en toda la noche y, aunque no lo hicieran durante la obra, la pelirroja esperaba que al menos hubieran entablado alguna conversación durante la pausa. Sin embargo, aquello era pedirles demasiado. Theodore era callado por naturaleza y, a pesar de dirigirle algún que otro comentario a Kitty, la chica estaba demasiado incómoda como para responderle otra cosa que no fueran monosílabos.

Aquello fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia de Ginny. Una mujer tan apasionada como ella no entendía porqué ciertas personas eran incapaces de hablar en determinadas ocasiones. De hecho, en situaciones como aquélla, Draco y ella normalmente discutirían, en vez de callarse. Entonces, decidida a encontrar una manera de dejarlos a solas y obligarlos a hablar el uno con el otro, Ginny exclamó repentinamente que no se encontraba bien y pidió a su marido que le acompañara a tomar el aire. Kitty y Theodore se preocuparon por ella al instante, proponiéndole que se fuera a casa y que ya verían otra obra cuando se encontrara mejor.

- No, os aseguro que no hace falta- dijo Ginny, con resolución- Aquí hace mucho calor, pero os aseguro que me encontraré mucho mejor en cuanto me dé un poco el aire.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Theodore, con su pausado tono de voz.

- Sí- asintió ella- Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de sitios- añadió, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a su marido- Draco, ¿puedes acompañarme fuera?

Draco se levantó al instante de su asiento y le pasó la mano por la cintura a su mujer.

- Claro- respondió, girando la vista hacia la otra pareja que los acompañaba- Supongo que será sólo por el calor, pero si empeora la llevaré a casa. Pero, por favor, quedaros a ver el resto de la actuación. Ginny no se perdonaría que os marcharais por su culpa.

Ginny reforzó ese comentario al momento, deseando que no se preocuparan por ella, mientras dejaba que Draco la guiara hasta la puerta.

- Bueno- dijo el rubio, apartando la mano de su cintura prudentemente, aprovechando que estaban lejos de ellos- Ya tienes lo que querías; están solos en el teatro. Aunque, francamente, no creo que esto sirva de mucho.

- Tal vez- su mujer se encogió de hombros- Pero también es posible que decidan hablar, aunque sólo sea por obligación. Es una pausa, tampoco van a quedarse todo el rato en silencio.

- Quién sabe- respondió él, algo pesimista.

Ginny apartó ligeramente la cortina para ver qué ocurría en el palco y se decepcionó al ver que Kitty y Theodore miraban cada uno para un lado, sin saber qué decirse.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- se interesó Draco, colocándose detrás de ella para tratar de ver algo él también.

El corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco al sentir la proximidad, pero ella decidió ignorar esa sensación. Lo había besado esa misma tarde; entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba que estuviera tan cerca? Siempre le pasaba lo mismo; si ella daba el primer paso no ocurría nada, pero si lo hacía él su corazón latía con fuerza, como empezaba a ocurrirle cada vez que Draco estaba cerca.

La chica se giró hacia él y suspiró.

- Nada. Están como siempre.

- No me extraña. Las mujeres siempre se le han dado mal a Theo.

- Y supongo que a ti fenomenal, ¿no?

- La verdad es que no- se sinceró- pero no tanto como a él. Es que no tiene ni idea de nada.

Ginny sonrió y soltó la cortina.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Al menos ahora lo está haciendo de pena.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Nada. Está con la vista agachada y Kitty está mirando al escenario.

- No sé porqué te empeñas en decir que son la pareja perfecta. No tienen nada en común.

- Aunque sea así, pueden ser perfectamente felices el uno con el otro; sólo tienen que aprender a conocerse. Cuando a Kitty se le pase su estúpida timidez, verás de qué estoy hablando.

- Exacto, si se le pasa- destacó Draco, lanzándole una sombría mirada.

Ginny giró la vista y centró su atención en sus dos amigos. Draco, movido por la misma curiosidad que ella, acercó su cabeza a su hombro y vio el resto del espectáculo tras la cortina.

OOOO

Kitty se movió incómodamente y miró de reojo a su compañero. Deseaba que Draco y Ginny volvieran cuanto antes. Aquello era demasiado para ella; ¿cómo podía entablar una conversación con un hombre que deseaba casarse con ella? No bastaba con que sus padres quisieran que se casara con aquel hombre, con el que apenas había intercambiado diez palabras, teniendo que estar junto a él cada vez que se lo ordenaban, sino que además tenía que sufrir su compañía a mayores, pues Ginny era amiga de ambos.

- No tengo nada de suerte- gruñó para sí.

- ¿Perdón?

- Nada- contestó ella, mientras sus ya de por sí sonrojadas mejillas se volvían aún más coloradas. Tenía que acabar con esa manía suya de hablar en voz alta cuanto antes.

Theodore la miró algo dubitativo y se relajó, antes de volver a su clásico silencio. Mientras, Kitty se sentía cada vez más molesta; si tanto la quería, como Ginny le había dicho, ¿por qué no intentaba hablar con ella? ¿Es que pensaba actuar siempre como una estatua que no mostrara la mínima muestra de interés por ella? Todo cuanto sabía es que quería casarse con ella, sin tener en cuenta lo que Kitty pensaba al respecto, pero nunca le había demostrado ningún tipo de interés amoroso, ni una mísera pista.

Su frustración se intensificó. ¿Quién se creía que era para querer casarse con ella, así, sin más? No tenía nada que le llamara la atención; no era guapo, aunque su cara fuera algo atractiva, no coqueteaba, hablaba o reía con ella como los demás, era demasiado serio para su gusto, apenas hablaba con nadie... En definitiva, tenía tan poco en común con el tipo de hombres que le gustaba que se había sorprendido y molestado al enterarse de las intenciones que tenía con ella.

Y, a pesar de todo eso, sentía cierta curiosidad. Desde la última fiesta, había estado pensando en su pretendiente más de lo normal. Era como un nuevo tipo de tortura, sólo que auto infligida, esta vez. La chica recordaba el rostro de Theodore, mientras se preguntaba si lo que le había dicho Ginny era realmente cierto y una nueva ola de confusos sentimientos la invadía.

Además, el hecho de que fuera diferente a todos los demás hombres, lograba que pensara aún más en él. Había algo misterioso, algo intrigante en él, aunque al mismo tiempo fuera tan divertido como la lechuza disecada de su abuela. Y precisamente en ese punto residía su frustración; ella era muy alegre y, a pesar de intrigarle la razón por la que estaba enamorado de ella, seguía siendo tan serio, aburrido y callado como siempre. Kitty no podía querer a alguien así.

- ¿Te está gustando la obra?- preguntó ella finalmente, incapaz de soportar aquella situación durante más tiempo. Cualquier cosa sería mejor aque aquel silencio, aunque hablar con Theodore tampoco fuera algo muy apasionante.

Los ojos del joven se clavaron en los de la chica, mostrado algo de sorpresa. Al parecer, no esperaba que le hablase.

- No está mal- dijo cuidadosamente.

- A mí me está aburriendo- confesó ella, con su incurable honestidad- No sé quién es quién y el guión es tan complicado que ni siquiera parece que haya uno.

Theodore chascó la lengua y, sorprendetemente, sonrió, divirtiéndose ante el enfado de la chica.

- Te entiendo. Es ridículo.

Kitty lo miró fijamente; le había sonreído, reído y dicho más de tres palabras seguidas. ¡Era todo un milagro!

- No sé porqué Draco ha escogido esta obra- continuó él, frunciendo el ceño.

- En realidad no lo hizo él, sino Ginny, aunque no creo que supiese de qué trataba.

- Seguramente- asintió Theodore- Además, no parece el tipo de chica a quien le interesen este tipo de cosas- continuó, logrando que Ginny resoplara ante aquel comentario- Pero es curioso lo bueno que puede parecer algo por un simple resumen.

Kitty se encogió de hombros, sin haber pensado en aquello antes, y cambió de tema rápidamente. Si Theodore quería hablar, no sería sobre una aburridísima obra de teatro que no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Les costó algo de tiempo encontrar algún tema en común y, por raro que pareciera, dicho tema acabó siendo la lectura. Kitty, a pesar de no ser una lectora muy intelectual, era fanática de las novelas románticas y admitió, con algo de vergüenza, que le gustaría llegar a escribir su propia colección algún día. Para sorpresa de la chica, Theodore admitió que también le gustaría hacerlo a él e incluso había comenzado a trabajar en una novela; sin embargo, tendría que repasarla a fondo antes de dejar que alguien la leyera.

Nada pudo atraer más la atención de Kitty que esa simple confesión. Todo el aburrimiento, frustración, cobardía y miedo que le suponía aquel matrimonio acordado desaparecieron al momento, pues estaba intrigada, deseaba saber más acerca del libro que estaba escribiendo. Theodore, increíblemente agradecido por haber conseguido que su amada se fijase en él, estuvo encantado de explicarle los detalles.

Cuando Ginny juzgó adecuado volver al palco, ambos estaban inmersos en una profunda conversación. Aunque no fueran a confesarse su recíproco amor en aquel mismo instante, la pelirroja sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Kitty se diese cuenta de lo que sentía por Theodore; estaba segura de que su amiga estaba enamorada de él, así que sólo había que esperar a que Kitty se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos. A pesar de que sólo el tiempo pudiese conseguir aquello, Ginny se satisfizo al comprobar que tanto sus esfuerzos como los de su marido habían sido útiles.

Aquella noche había sido un rotundo éxito.

OOOO

Ginny y Draco volvieron a su casa algo más tarde, muy satisfechos. La obra de teatro había sido terrible, pero se lo habían pasado muy bien viendo los primeros pasos de sus amigos, trabando algo así como una amistad. Era increíble la velocidad con la que ambos habían congeniado, una vez superada su cobardía.

- Me voy a cambiar- anunció Ginny, dirigiéndose al probador que había al lado de su habitación.

Draco asintió ausente y continuó lo que estuviera haciendo en su escritorio. Ginny frunció el ceño al ver que eran papeles que Bootle le había dado.

- ¿Más trabajo?- gruñó, molesta por que su marido estuviera todo el día con el papeleo.

- Agradece que sea yo quien tenga que hacerlo y no tú- respondió él, con franqueza- Y sí, es más trabajo. Me he olvidado completamente de él, pero tendré que acabarlo antes de mañana.

La pelirroja suspiró, más por su marido que por ella misma; seguramente Draco se acostara tarde, una noche más, y no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente recientemente. Entonces, Ginny decidió ir al despacho de Bootle y sugerirle que dejara de sobrecargar a su marido con tanto trabajo aburrido.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, Ginny entró en la habitación y empezó a quitarse las horquillas del pelo, que estaban dándole un gran dolor de cabeza. Después de lanzarlas sobre la mesa del tocador, se levantó y se dirigió al armario. Por algún motivo desconocido, Ginny automáticamente desvió la vista hacia la ropa de noche más sugerente que tenía. Casi todos estaban sin estrenar, pues sus amigas se los habían regalado para acelerar el tema del bebé, así que la pelirroja no había estrenado ninguno. Aunque no fueran altamente atrevidos, dejaban entrever más que los camisones que se había estado poniendo durante las últimas semanas.

Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en un pequeño camisón de seda verde; era perfecto.

Ginny lo sacó de la percha, se desvistió y se lo puso al momento. Apenas le llegaba por los muslos, ajustándose por la cintura y realzando su pecho. Dos finas tiras sujetaban la prenda, cruzándose a la espalda, pero, a pesar de ello, la pelirroja consideró que era muy cómodo.

La chica volvió a su habitación, tarareando una dulce melodía, y se dirigió a la cama. Draco ya se había puesto el pijama, sus clásicos pantalones holgados, y se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, concentrado en un montón de papeles. La miró brevemente, sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero volvió a levantar la vista hacia su esposa al instante, completamente atónito.

Por un momento simplemente se fijó en ella, sin saber muy bien si lo que estaba viendo era cierto o no; ¿de verdad aquella diosa de verde era su mujer? El familiar color de pelo y sus inconfundibles pecas demostraron que así era. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan... tan sexy?

Ginny lo miró con vergüenza, mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- No...- contestó él, algo distante- No pasa nada...

Pero su cuerpo... Draco se movió con incomodidad y se centró de nuevo en los papeles; eran mucho más seguros, aunque menos interesantes que ella. De algún modo, el rubio sabía que su mujer acabaría matándolo; a pesar de que, como hombre, pudiera controlarse, ella estaba empujándolo más allá de sus límites. ¿Es que no se había parado a pensar lo tentadora que estaba con aquella ropa? El chico casi deseó que Ginny se cambiase de nuevo.

Inconsciente del ataque hormonal del albino, Ginny se subió a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Intentó dormirse, pero el sonido del papel y los murmullos de Draco se lo impidieron totalmente, así que finalmente se dio por vencida y optó por fijarse en su marido mientras trabajaba.

Estaba muy guapo, mucho más de lo normal, gracias a la tenue luz que iluminaba su pálida piel y sus grises ojos brillando más de lo normal. Su pelo estaba tan perfecto como siempre, cuyos mechones le cubrían parcialmente los ojos. Ginny se sintió increíblemente fascinada al ver cómo sus labios se tensaban especialmente, mientras Draco leía algo importante de uno de sus folios.

Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Ginny alzó la mano y le apartó un rubio mechón de los ojos, dejando que sus dedos bajaran por sus mejillas, en una suave caricia. Draco la miró fijamente, sorprendido y alarmado; jamás lo había tocado de aquella manera. Sus ojos se encontraron, acercándose cada vez más en un profundo silencio y, como si de lo más normal se tratara, Ginny acortó la distancia que había entre ambos, despacio, besándolo por segunda vez durante aquel día.

En un primer momento, Draco se mantuvo inmóvil, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada, hasta que su mano subió hasta su mejilla, acercando el rostro de su mujer al suyo con fuerza, devolviéndole el beso al tiempo que su pasión aumentaba. Ginny dejó escapar un largo y contenido suspiro, aunque apenas inaudible, colocando su mano alrededor de su cuello para devolverle la presión del beso, perdiéndose entre sus labios.

Aquello fue todo cuanto Draco necesitó para perder el control.

Dejando que su mano se deslizara por su muslo, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro placentero por parte de su mujer, Draco profundizó el beso hasta límites insospechados, al tiempo que se echaban hacia atrás sigilosamente. Una indescriptible oleada de emociones atravesó la apasionada corriente eléctrica que se había creado mediante el beso, surgiendo desde sus labios y desplazándose por todo su cuerpo, en una tremenda ráfaga de felicidad y placer recién descubiertos.

Sus corazones se aceleraban, su sangre hervía, sus manos vagaban y nada parecía poder parar la irrefrenable pasión que acababa de nacer, hasta que algo irrumpió en el placer de Draco, alertándole repetidamente de cierto peligro.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Draco se apartó de manera reticente de ella, mientras trataba de ignorar las diferentes voces de su cabeza que le criticaban su decisión. Su cuerpo fue el portavoz más claro de todas ellas y no trató de ocultar su desagrado.

Ginny, sin apenas aliento y con las mejillas sonrojadas, dio un pequeño gruñido de protesta y lo miró, fijamente y confundida, directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con impaciencia, poniéndose de acuerdo con el cuerpo de Draco al considerar que su decisión no tenía sentido.

A Draco le habría divertido la situación, bastante irónica, si no se encontrara totalmente incómodo.

- No podemos hacer esto- dijo firmemente, al tiempo que su conciencia le maldecía por esas palabras.

- Claro que sí- repuso su mujer, acercándose a él para robarle otro beso.

Sin embargo, Draco la cogió fuertemente de los hombros y la apartó.

- Hablo en serio, Ginny. Piénsalo por un momento; mañana te lamentarás de esto, sabes que sí, y yo no quiero tener ese peso sobre mi conciencia. Te has dejado llevar por la situación, pero puedo asegurarte que, cuando lo pienses fríamente, te alegrarás de que haya parado antes de que las cosas hayan ido demasiado lejos.

- ¡Pues tal vez quiera que las cosas vayan así de lejos! ¡Tal vez ya me dé igual!

- Eso lo dices ahora, pero no lo piensas de verdad.

- ¡Claro que sí!- la chica intentó acercarse a él, luchando contra sus brazos- Estoy lista.

- No voy a acostarme contigo, Ginevra- zanjó Draco, sin miramientos aunque con consideración.

Ginny se giró, completamente avergonzada, mientras sus labios temblaban cada vez más ante el punzante sentimiento de dolor que tenía. No se había imaginado que las cosas acabaran así, así que no pudo evitar pensar qué podría haber hecho para estropearlas. ¿Y si no fuera suficiente para él?

- No soy lo suficientemente guapa para ti, ¿no es eso?- preguntó, en un hilo de voz, reteniendo patéticamente sus lágrimas.

- Por supuesto que no es eso- contestó él al instante, horrorizado ante la idea de que ella creyese algo así. No tenía nada que ver con aquello; en realidad, era tan hermosa y seductora que, incluso después de haber parado, deseaba mandar su determinación a paseo y acabar lo que habían empezado.

- ¿Entonces... qué?- preguntó ella, entristeciéndose cada vez más a cada minuto que pasaba.

- No quiero que mañana te levantes y pienses que has cometido el peor error de tu vida- admitió él, aliviando el sentimiento de culpabilidad de la pelirroja- Dices que estás lista, pero ni siquiera sabes lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo. Tan sólo has perdido el control, los dos lo hemos hecho, y no quiero que todo lo que hemos conseguido se vaya a la mierda por un calentón de una noche.

Ginny resopló con tristeza, con la cara aún sonrojada. La vergüenza comenzaba a sustituir al deseo, lo que repercutía nefastamente sobre sus pensamientos. Draco suspiró, frustrado, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con las mujeres en aquel estado, y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Escucha, Ginny, quiero que entiendas que no estoy tratando de hacerte daño. Créeme, si no estuviera tan preocupado por las consecuencias, te daría ahora mismo lo que me pides, pero no...

- Lo sé- le cortó ella, suavemente- No hace falta que digas nada más.

Draco se sobresaltó y la miró fijamente durante un instante; no sonaba ni parecía contenta, pero antes de poder preguntarle si se encontraba bien, su mujer se levantó de la cama y se secó las lágrimas abruptamente.

- Creo que pasaré la noche fuera de casa- anunció, tratando de recobrar la compostura, aunque dando peor impresión de la que ya daba. Entonces, le dirigió una temblorosa sonrisa y, antes de dejarle contestar, la pelirroja salió de la habitación.

Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro nada más escuchar la puerta cerrarse, cerrando los ojos ante su inmensa estupidez y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared. Aquello había ido fatal y, lo que era aún peor, no sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Besarse, rozarse o cualquier otra cosa que mostrara tal grado de intimidad estaba totalmente prohibido entre ambos, de manera tácita y expresa por ambas partes. Aquel acuerdo sólo se había roto una vez, cuando Ginny lo había besado, pero había sido él quien había llevado las cosas mucho más lejos.

Ninguno de los dos estaba exento de culpa, así que ambos tendrían que hacer frente a las consecuencias de aquella noche. La única pregunta que flotaba en el aire era: ¿cuáles serían tales consecuencias?

**Próximo capítulo: Complicaciones**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, bueno, bueno! Me he dado mucha prisa en traducir el capítulo... y me imagino que sabréis el porqué! XD. Aunque bueno, vayamos por partes. Para empezar está la historia de Kitty y Theodore, que parece que al fin está empezando a dar sus frutos, aunque de poco en poco. Pobre Kitty, me da pena lo tonta que llega a considerarla la gente y, la verdad, la chica no parece tanto como la pintan... pero bueno, habrá que darle una oportunidad, no? Y luego está la historia principal... menudo avance! bueno, aunque no sé si ha sido un avance o retroceso :S. Con lo bonito que parecía todo ya en el desayuno y ha tenido que estropearse así... Supongo que ambos tienen parte de razón; Ginny por fin ha demostrado que Draco le atrae (sobre todo sexualmente) y Draco teme que ella se arrepienta, aunque creo que lo del chico tiene más que ver con el hecho de ser virgen... no sé, no sé, habrá que esperar al siguiente cap! Un beso!_

_**Snaluck**: hola! Gracias por el comentario! Bueno, este capítulo es mucho más explícito, así que espero que te haya gustado igualmente! Aunque al final Draco se haya arrepentido... bueno, supongo que no tardará mucho en darse cuenta del error que ha cometido XD. Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: hola! Jajaja, pues sí que tienen que tardar los demás escritores! Bueno, creo que este cap lo he subido más o menos pronto, así que espero haber acabado con tu impaciencia! Veremos a ver qué pasa en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Selenika91**: hola! Pues mira, justo en este cap parece que por fin Ginny se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por él... bueno, al menos de que le atrae sexualmente XD. Aunque al final las cosas no han salido como se esperaba; ahora sólo falta que Zabini o Alexia se enteren! La verdad es que esto de pasar de la nada al todo ha traído sus consecuencias; pero bueno, esperemos que lo arreglen pronto. Un beso!_

_**anya**: hi! Sorry, I don´t understand your review :S. Thanks anyway!_

_: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Pues sí, creo que en este cap ha quedado bastante claro que hay atracción entre ellos; ahora sólo queda que Draco lo acepte y que Ginny lo entienda. Parece que estén condenados a no entenderse nunca! Un beso!_

_**Anii Hndz**: hola! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Bueno, al final los dos han sido incapaces de negar lo que había entre ellos y han dado ese paso... aunque poco les ha durado la alegría XD. Vaya con Draco; si no está preocupado por unas cosas, lo está por otras. En fin, ya veremos qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! Pues sí, al parecer la mudanza ha acelerado las cosas... y de qué modo! Aunque ahora tienen un problema más, a parte de Alexia y Blaise... Bueno, conociéndolos seguro que lo solucionan pronto (esperemos!). Un beso!_

_**Acmeldan**: hola! Pues... ha pasado de todo! Las cosas han ido bastante rápido desde el capítulo pasado (sobre todo para Draco), así que ahora habrá que ver cómo lo solucionan. Un beso!_


	21. Capítulo 21: Complicaciones

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum **y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. _

**Capítulo 21: Complicaciones**

- ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

Ginny entró como una furia en la habitación de invitados y se arrojó sobre la cama de madera, en un mar de lágrimas. Se apoyó fuertemente contra la almohada, luchando contra el terrible nudo que sentía en la garganta e intentó controlar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

Había sido una idiota. Un auténtica imbécil.

- Estaba casi rogándole que se acostara conmigo...- murmuró la pelirroja para sí, totalmente avergonzada, desesperada por la imagen que había dado.

Nunca se imaginó capaz de desear a un hombre tanto como a él en aquel momento. Todo había sido extraño y maravilloso, hasta intoxicante. Jamás se le había despertado semejante pasión por nadie e incluso en aquel momento su cuerpo seguía temblando al recordar las sensaciones que su tacto le inspiraba.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al instante. No había nada inocente en la manera en la que la había tocado; para un hombre tan modesto y casto, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo al tocarla. Naturalmente, aquello no le había importado, pero antes de saber que pararía y la dejaría de aquella manera tan terrible, en pleno despertar y excitación sexuales.

Ginny entendía porqué lo había hecho, claro estaba, pero aquello no significaba que le gustara. La realidad era que la había rechazado cuando estaba ofreciéndose de piernas abiertas, por muy embarazoso que resultara admitirlo. Era muy difícil apreciar el verdadero trasfondo de su rechazo sintiéndose tan ridícula.

Aún así, Ginny no era idiota y sabía que Draco tenía razón al decir que no estaba en su sano juicio en aquel momento. También había acertado al asumir que la chica ni siquiera sabía lo que le dijo cuando él se apartó, demasiado impaciente por que se lanzara sobre ella como para considerar las palabras que salieron de su boca. Aún así, el rubio se había equivocado al creer que sólo le quería por simple excitación e incluso resultaba insultante que pensara así. ¿Qué clase de mujer se pensaba que era? Tal vez él se hubiera dejado llevar por su calentura, pero ella no. Al menos, eso pensaba...

Sí, era cierto que él la atraía y también era cierto que lo había deseado fervientemente muchas veces, pero no lo era que hubiera actuado aquella noche por simple lujuria. Tenía que haber algo más. Ginny no podía admitir que se hubiera dejado llevar, después de tanto tiempo manteniendo la distancia, por un simple impulso hormonal. No obstante, tampoco podía negarse que su deseo no hubiese colaborado.

En cualquier caso, ya hubiera actuado movida por pura excitación o por algo más profundo, lo cierto era que, en aquel momento, se encontraba en una situación muy incómoda. Una vez llegada la mañana, tendría que encararlo; era su marido y eso no cambiaría. Incluso si el tema no volviese a salir nunca, Ginny siempre recordaría que, por una noche, se dejó llevar por los peligrosos terrenos de la pasión y el deseo, en los que habían acordado no adentrarse; no por voluntad de sus padres, aunque así lo quisiesen, sino por su propio acuerdo.

Fue un estúpido error y tal vez Draco hubiera hecho lo correcto al frenarse, aunque ella deseara que no hubiera actuado así, para no sentirse tan estúpida y avergonzaba como lo estaba. Sin embargo, lo peor era la sensación de curiosidad que sentía la pelirroja, acerca de cómo sería llegar hasta el final de aquel terreno prohibido, así como la excitación que sentía hacia su marido, suficiente como para volver loca a cualquier mujer.

No sabía cómo comportarse con él a partir de aquel momento. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si, cada vez que lo mirara, recordaría lo sucedido? Aunque se sintiera avergonzada por haber sido rechazada, Ginny sabía que lo superaría; sin embargo, aquello era imposible de olvidar.

Naturalmente, después de sufrir ese trato, la pelirroja lamentó la situación, aunque en el fondo seguía deseando que Draco no hubiese frenado. Se imaginó que aquello que más lamentaría de esa noche serían sus palabras, en lugar de aquel impulso tántrico que la culpabilizaba por haberse acercado tanto hacia él. Era muy duro olvidar lo que había sido, tanto como no admitir que deseaba más.

Ginny dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. ¿Por qué tendría que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué un simple beso lo habría cambiado todo tanto? Aquello, aquel simple e inocente beso sin motivo lo había alterado todo. No había modo alguno de poder mirar a Draco como siempre; ya no podría ser su amigo ni su marido, pues se había transformado, ante sus ojos, en algo infinitamente más deseable y tentador.

Ginny deseaba que hubiera alguien a quien poder acudir en busca de apoyo. No había nadie de confianza que supiera la verdad de su matrimonio, pero en aquel momento la pelirroja sentía que necesitaba consejo de alguien cercano. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nadie en quien verdaderamente pudiera confiar; todos creían que estaba casada felizmente con Draco, pero le hacía falta escuchar otro tipo de opinión. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nadie.

Estaba Kitty pero, por mucho que le gustase, Ginny dudaba compartir aquella información con su amiga. Kitty había vivido toda su vida en la alta sociedad de los pura sangre, así que había ciertas cosas que no comprendería, además de que Ginny veía raro contarle aquello a una chica cuyo pretendiente era uno de los mejores amigos de su novio. Era demasiado raro.

No; Ginny necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiera confiar, alguien que realmente la entendiera. Alguien como...

- ¡Hermione!- gritó la pelirroja, antes de dirigirse a la chimenea y aparecerse en el apartamento de su amiga- ¡Hermione, necesito tu ayuda!

De pronto, la pareja que se encontraba inmersa en un apasionado beso se apartó y miró a Ginny fijamente, con unas indescriptibles expresiones de preocupación y vergüenza. La chica, una joven de melena castaña alborotada, inteligentes ojos de color marrón y expresión serena, se sonrojó nada más verla y se apartó rápidamente de su amante. Ginny no tuvo ningún problema reconociéndolo también, con su despeinado pelo negro, ojos verde esmeralda y la cicatriz de su frente.

- Eh... Siento haberos interrumpido- se disculpó ella, algo incómoda. No esperaba encontrarse a sus dos amigos besándose, así que la situación no pintaba muy bien.

- No, está bien...- dijo Harry, recuperándose de la impresión- Yo me iba ya, de todas formas.

- Ah...

El chico se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Hermione, se despidió amistosamente de Ginny y se marchó se allí volando, con la escoba entre las piernas. Estaba claro que no deseaba, bajo ningún concepto, someterse al interrogatorio de porqué estaba besando a su mejor amiga desde hacía cerca de nueve años.

Ginny alzó la ceja, mientras miraba a su amiga.

- Así que, ¿cuánto lleváis así, eh?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- No mucho, la verdad... pero no has venido hasta aquí para preguntarme por mi relación con Harry, ¿no? ¿Qué ha pasado? No te veo demasiado bien.

- Pues no, la verdad- confesó la pelirroja, recordando el motivo que le había llevado a interrumpir la intimidad de su amiga. A continuación se sentó en la cama y clavó su mirada en la de la anfitriona- ¿Tú y Harry no habéis... ya sabes?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no!- negó la castaña, sin poder evitar ruborizarse- Aún no hemos... Es que llevamos muy poco tiempo y...

- No hace falta que me cuentes los detalles. Confío en ti- dijo Ginny, sonriendo, sintiéndose a salvo.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, las manos sobre su regazo, mientras miraba a su amiga con su clásica expresión seria e inteligente.

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha pasado? Aunque, a juzgar por la cara que tienes, estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con tu «maravilloso» marido.

Ginny bajó la vista y descubrió que aún llevaba puesto el camisón. Sintió un profundo deseo de reírse pero, en su lugar, notó un nudo en la garganta, que dejó escapar un gemido y unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Le... Le he besado, Hermione.

- Bueno, creo que eso no es motivo para echarse a llorar. Es tu marido, así que supongo que es natural querer besarlo.

- No, no lo es- replicó Ginny seriamente- porque nuestro matrimonio no es exactamente como la gente cree.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ginny tomó aire.

- Verás, todo empezó cuando los padres de Draco le pidieron que se casara...

Durante casi media hora, Ginny se liberó de la carga que llevaba tanto tiempo teniendo, explicando cómo y porqué se había casado con Draco, las peleas que tenían día tras día hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo, cómo habían avanzado las cosas hasta el punto de verlo como algo más que un simple amigo y, finalmente, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Y eso es todo- suspiró Ginny, al terminar su increíble relato.

- Entiendo lo difíciles que ha puesto las cosas entre vosotros dos todo esto- musitó Hermione, pensativa- pero, ¿no te alegra que parara? Si es cierto lo que dices, deberías agradecer que siga respetando la promesa de no hacerte nada hasta que estés lista y, tengo que admitirlo- añadió, algo dubitativa- jamás pensé que llegara a ser tan considerado.

- ¡Siempre es muy considerado!- se defendió la pelirroja- Sé que no es como todos esos hombres a los que les encanta restregar sus triunfos delante de todo el mundo. Además, aunque no sea el mejor del mundo, sé que es buena persona. Tal vez no sepa reconfortarme con las mejores palabras, ni sea la persona más indicada para pedirle muestras de afecto, ¡pero durante todo este tiempo me ha cuidado a su manera y sé que nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor que él!

Hermione cerró la boca, bastante impresionada por aquella apasionada defensa de un hombre al que siempre había visto como un imbécil sin corazón. Entonces, se acercó ligeramente hacia Ginny, buscando su mirada.

- Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Ginny estaba totalmente preparada para rebatir semejante sugerencia, pero de pronto se paró en seco, pensando en el rubio de ojos grises que era su marido.

- Creo... Creo que sí- respondió, algo confundida.

Aquella confesión resultó demasiado impactante, así que ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio durante algunos instantes, tratando de digerir lo que aquello significaba.

Ginny se sentía totalmente al borde de un precipicio, pues sabía que había dicho la verdad. De algún modo, en algún momento, se había enamorado del hombre del que menos se había imaginado hacerlo e incluso había necesitado que una tercera persona se lo preguntara para darse cuenta de la realidad. Las palabras se habían deslizado sin problemas por sus labios.

- ¿Estás segura?- Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que preguntárselo, una vez recuperada la voz. Aunque, a juzgar por su turbada expresión, deseaba que su amiga estuviera mintiendo. A Ginny no le ofendió aquel descrédito; en cualquier caso, encontraría la situación graciosa, sabiendo que ella misma tendría la misma reacción que Hermione, de no estar tan segura de sus propias palabras.

Draco Malfoy no era el tipo de hombre del que una mujer se enamoraría. Era contestón, cínico, no sabía tratar a las mujeres y era demasiado arrogante para su propio bien. No había nada dulce en él e incluso su perfecto rostro era más adecuado para el apuesto villano que para el noble y romántico héroe. El rubio jamás sería el príncipe de cuento de hadas con el que Ginny siempre había soñado, y que se identificaba con Julian a la perfección. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus defectos, la pelirroja sabía que estaba enamorada. Lo que sentía era real e irremediable.

- Sé que parece una locura- dijo Ginny, con una tímida sonrisa- Yo misma pensaba así ayer mismo, pero de verdad creo que le quiero. Sé que no es perfecto y que nunca lo será, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que no necesito ni busco la perfección. Sólo le quiero a él... y todo de él, incluso lo más despreciable que pueda tener.

Hermione pestañeó, totalmente atónita.

- ¡Si supieras, Hermione- prosiguió Ginny, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba mucho más- las veces que he querido darle una paliza en los últimos meses! Puede ser tan arrogante y frío que es capaz de volverme loca. Pero, entonces, recuerdo las veces que me ha tratado bien, aunque en muchas de ellas no tuviera motivo para hacerlo, las palabras que me decía para animarme, las veces que me protegió y defendió delante de sus amigos y su familia... Y, cuando recuerdo todo eso, siento que mi ira desaparece y me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo de haber encontrado un marido como él- Ginny se giró hacia su amiga, mirándola con franqueza- Así que sí, Hermione, estoy segura de que le quiero. Aunque no tenga todo lo que siempre he querido, como todos esos estúpidos príncipes azules, sé que tiene lo suficiente para mí. Sé que puedo confiar en él y sé que lo quiero y supongo que, en el fondo, eso es lo que importa.

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió?- preguntó Hermione, algo más calmada después de haber escuchado la confesión de su amiga.

- No lo sé, la verdad- admitió Ginny- Todo ha pasado poco a poco, así que no creo que haya ningún momento puntual en el que me haya enamorado de Draco. Ha sido después de preguntármelo tú cuando me he dado cuenta, pero es posible que haya empezado a quererlo desde hace bastante tiempo. No me sorprendería que así fuera. Pero no creo que él me vea como algo más, después de todas las tonterías que he hecho y dicho.

- ¿No crees que él te quiera también?

Ginny se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

- No lo sé. Quiero creer que sí, pero nunca me ha dado a entender que esté enamorado de mí. Es muy reservado, por no hablar de lo mal que se le da expresar sus sentimientos. Pero al menos sé que se preocupa por mí; si no, no habría parado ayer por la noche ni habría hecho todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos meses.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Esto es más complicado de lo que parecía- dijo para sí.

- ¡Dímelo a mí!- contestó Ginny, algo animada.

- Aún así, no creo que debas seguir martirizándote por lo que pasó.

- Es un poco difícil no hacerlo. Me sentí como una completa idiota.

- Está claro que te rechazó- continuó su consejera- pero tal vez no sea tan malo como parece.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?

Hermione se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativa.

- ¿Cómo se puso cuando empezaste a besarlo?

Ginny se sonrojó al instante.

- Bueno... tardó un poco en besarme a mí...

- Lo que significa que tenía dudas desde el principio.

- ¿Y qué cambia eso?- gruñó Ginny, reprimiendo un suspiro- Se apartó de mí de todos modos.

Hermione se rió.

- Serás boba; eso lo cambia todo. Si tuviese dudas desde el principio, significaría que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cuando decidió besarte.

- Pues no veo el cambio- se enfurruñó la pelirroja- Incluso parece peor de lo que ya es.

- ¿Es que no lo ves?- exclamó Hermione, muy impaciente- ¡Eso significa que quería hacerlo contigo, que te quería!

- Sigo sin...

- ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Estás casada con Draco, le conoces mucho mejor que yo, ¿y eres incapaz de darte cuenta de esto?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Malfoy no es el tipo de chico que se deja llevar por sus emociones. Aunque alguna vez haya perdido el control, estoy segura de que en este tipo de cosas es capaz de comportarse como un robot si se lo propone.

- ¿Qué es un robot?- preguntó Ginny, algo perdida.

- Es igual- repuso Hermione- olvidaba que estaba hablando con una bruja pura-sangre. El caso es que él quería besarte y no creo que fuera simplemente porque él es un hombre y le cuesta resistirse a una preciosidad que está deseando estar con él. De hecho, estoy segura de que no ha estado con ninguna mujer así antes.

Ginny sabía que aquello era cierto. Alexia, que tal vez fuera la mujer más guapa que jamás hubiera visto, había tratado de seducir a su primo cientos de veces, pero él no había perdido su auto-control.

- Vale, tienes razón- admitió la pelirroja- Pero, entonces, ¿por qué me rechazó?

- Eso es lo que no sé- se lamentó Hermione- Claramente deseaba estar contigo, así que tuvo que haber algo que le impidiera ir más lejos. A juzgar por lo que tú me has contado, tal vez se sintiera culpable de aprovecharse de ti en un momento de bajón. Aunque también puede que me equivoque.

- Aunque tuvieras razón y Draco quisiera estar conmigo, sigo sin saber qué tengo que hacer a partir de ahora.

¿Quieres un consejo?- Ginny asintió- Creo que no deberías hacer nada. Deja que él haga el próximo movimiento. Ya le has dado muchas pruebas de que quieres intimar con él, así que sólo si no hace nada, recurrirás al plan B.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Ponerlo en una situación en la que no pueda resistirse. Estoy segura de que sus hormonas harán el resto.

Ginny se sonrojó.

- No creo que eso vaya a funcionar. No sé cómo seducir a alguien.

Hermione se sonrió. Si algo sabía acerca de su amiga era que, muy probablemente, hubiera estado calentando a Draco sin quererlo durante todo aquel tiempo. Era increíble que el rubio hubiese aguantado tanto.

- No creo que haga falta llegar a ese extremo- contestó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros- Draco acabará cayendo y tú sabrás lo que verdaderamente siente por ti. Ten paciencia y ya verás que las cosas salen bien.

- Va a ser muy incómodo- suspiró Ginny- No sé ni cómo voy a hacerlo para hablar con él después de lo que pasado, eso sin tener en cuenta que me gusta.

- Dicho así suena mucho peor- murmuró Hermione, frunciendo el ceño- Bien, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? Así tendrás un poco más de tiempo para enfriarte las ideas y mañana serás capaz de encararlo mejor.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor- asintió Ginny, agradecida por la propuesta- Ahora mismo no quiero verlo y me preocupa que me busque para pedirme disculpas otra vez. Así sólo me echaría a correr.

- Entonces ya está.

Ginny sonrió, aunque internamente deseaba despertarse al día siguiente y darse cuenta de que aquello no era más que un sueño. No esperaba que las cosas saliesen de aquella forma ni se imaginaba las incómodas situaciones que surgirían en adelante.

OOOO

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó en una cama semi vacía. Por un momento, se fijó en el lado en el que Ginny solía dormir, sintiendo un pinchazo en su corazón. Ya lo sabía, desde luego, pero aquello no impedía que deseara encontrársela a su lado.

Después de que Ginny abandonara la casa, el rubio se había pasado los siguientes quince minutos debatiendo si debía de salir a buscarla y pedirle disculpas o no; finalmente lo había hecho, aunque no la había encontrado. Había mirado por todas las habitaciones e incluso preguntado a Tooky si había visto a su mujer, pero el elfo tenía tan poca idea de dónde podría encontrarse como él mismo.

Su mujer había simplemente desaparecido.

Draco era lo suficientemente listo como para adivinar que todo había sido por él. Aunque fuera un hombre algo insensible respecto a las emociones, no era ningún idiota; sabía que había hecho daño a Ginny, mucho más del que en un principio se había imaginado y estaba claro que su mujer no quería hablar con él. Así pues, era inevitable que se sintiera culpable, casi tanto como que se preocupase por ella.

Llevaban ya un tiempo casados, durante el cual Draco había visto normal protegerla y asegurarse de que fuera feliz. Saber que estaba lejos de él le enfurecía, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; Ginny se había marchado por su culpa, así que tan sólo le quedaba desear que estuviera con alguien capaz de apoyarla cuanto lo necesitara.

Draco se fijó una vez más en el espacio que tenía a su lado. ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado durante la noche, pensando que Ginny había vuelto a su lado y descubriendo que no eran más que los habituales ruidos nocturnos? Todas ellas se había sentido muy decepcionado, casi tanto como en aquel momento, mirando hacia donde debería de encontrarse aquel rostro tan familiar.

No podía soportarlo más; no sabía dónde se encontraba, ni si estaba a salvo. Se estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien, necesitaba verla de nuevo. La necesitaba a ella.

La pelirroja se había convertido en alguien tan importante en su vida que incluso una simple noche a solas era suficiente para hacerle sentirse perdido. Era demasiado preciada para él; como si fuera un pedazo de su corazón. No le gustaba despertarse y no encontrarse aquellos brillantes ojos marrones al otro lado de la cama, ni escuchar su somnoliento saludo matutino como cada mañana. No le parecía bien y, por mucho que tratara de negárselo, finalmente acabó admitiendo que la echaba de menos terriblemente.

Draco se sonrió dulcemente.

- Una noche sin ella y pierdo la cabeza. ¿Cuándo ha empezado a ser así?

Algo sonó en la casa. El rubio escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos en la escalera. Sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Draco apartó bruscamente las sábanas y salió de la habitación, lleno de esperanza, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

De pronto se paró en seco, aunque su corazón siguiera latiendo con furia. Sin embargo, en lugar de encontrarse con la sonrisa de su mujer, se encontró con la pequeña elfina doméstica, Tooky, cuyos enormes ojos lo miraban con cierta consternación.

- ¿El amo se encuentra bien?- preguntó Tooky, con su fina voz- El amo parece decepcionado.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras suspiraba de rabia. Se estaba volviendo loco. Lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo si no podía explicar su comportamiento?

- Es-Estoy bien, Tooky- musitó semi inconsciente, sabiendo lo ridículo que debía de parecer después de haber echado a correr por el pasillo, en pijama- Mi mujer no ha vuelto aún, ¿verdad?

- No, amo, pero acaba de llegar esta carta para usted- añadió el elfo, sacando un sobre de su pequeño bolsillo- Tooky ha venido para dárselo.

Con las manos temblorosas, Draco cogió la carta que Tooky le tendía. Tenía un presentimiento de quién la habría escrito y un simple vistazo a la letra corroboró sus sospechas.

Nada más despedirse del sirviente, Draco se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, mientras abría el sobre. Entonces, empezó a leer.

Draco,

Siento haberme marchado así la otra noche. No podía quedarme allí después de lo que hicimos; espero que lo entiendas. Estoy en casa de un amigo, así que no hace falta que te preocupes. Volveré esta noche, tarde.

Ginny

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, hasta que el rubio bajó la carta y se quedó mirando fijamente las paredes. Por un momento permaneció así, con los labios fruncidos, hasta que aplastó la carta con rabia y salió abruptamente de la habitación.

OOOO

- Espera un momento- le interrumpió Armande, mirando a su primo con incredulidad- ¿Estás diciéndome que Ginny estaba casi suplicándote que te acostaras con ella y tú le dijiste que no?

- Sí- admitió Draco, sin apartar la vista del vaso que tenía entre las manos.

- ¿Te acojonaste?

- ¡No! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! Es sólo que... que no podía hacerle algo así.

- ¿Hacerle el qué?

- Acostarme con ella sabiendo que al día siguiente lo lamentaría. Me importa demasiado como para ser así.

Armande dejó escapar un silbido.

- Lo tienes bastante difícil, ¿eh?- Draco tomó un largo trago a su bebida, respondiendo así a la pregunta- No será alcohol, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico- Porque Ginny me matará con sus propias manos si se entera de que he dejado que te emborraches otra vez.

- Es cerveza de mantequilla- repuso Draco, girando la vista- así que no creo que acabe muy mal.

- Pues parece que quisieras hacerlo.

Draco se contentó con girar la vista y tomar otro sorbo.

- Vale; así que los dos os calentasteis anoche y tú estuviste a punto de perder la virginidad- resumió Armande, frunciendo el ceño- pero sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver eso con que te emborraches a cerveza de mantequilla.

- Creo que me equivoqué.

- ¿Qué?

Draco suspiró y se fijó en la jarra que tenía entre las manos.

- Creo que no debí haberme parado. Mis padres me han estado insistiendo durante semanas para dejarla embarazada y yo he perdido la única oportunidad que he tenido de conseguirlo- el rubio miró de nuevo a su primo, bastante frustrado- Ella no quería parar, Armande; estaba deseándolo. ¡Ya hora ni siquiera me habla! Lo he jodido todo, a pesar de que creyera que estaba haciendo lo mejor. Creía que estaba protegiéndola, pero al final sólo la he herido más que si hubiera seguido. Por no hablar de que he hecho añicos los sueños de mis padres. Ginny jamás me dejará volver a acercarme a ella.

- Eso tú no lo sabes. Si tenía tantas ganas como dices, estoy seguro de que conseguirás que vuelva a tenerlas. Ya ha demostrado que le atraes, así que sólo tienes que persuadirla.

- ¿Estás diciendo que seduzca a mi mujer?

- ¿Y por qué no?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Si supiera porqué me besó la otra noche, lo haría, pero no quiero aprovecharme de la situación. Estaría mal...

Entonces, Armande se echó a reír, consiguiendo que Draco lo fulminara con la mirada.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

- ¡Que estás muerto de miedo!

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me has oído. Jamás había escuchado una excusa tan mala. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco? Una preciosidad se te ha lanzado al cuello y lo único que has hecho ha sido preguntarte porqué se sentiría así. La mayoría de los hombres no preguntaría eso, sino que la complacería y se preocuparía después.

- No lo entiendes.

- Claro que sí- replicó Armande, seriamente- Te estás comportando como un imbécil y si yo fuera tú dejaría de actuar como un caballero, que no te pega para nada, y me limitaría a darle a mi mujer lo que ambos queremos.

- No es tan sencillo.

- Yo creo que sí. Ya te ha demostrado que le gustas y estoy seguro de que el único motivo por el que no te habla es porque se avergüenza. Tienes que admitir que tu forma de rechazarla no fue la mejor.

- Bueno, supongamos que tienes razón y que quiere estar conmigo. ¿De verdad crees que puedo hablarle como si nada y esperar que quiera acostarse conmigo? La empujé, Armande, así que no creo que esté muy dispuesta a volver a lanzarse como la última vez.

- Como te he dicho- continuó su primo, sonriendo- si la persuadieras podrías conseguir que hiciera lo que quisieras.

Draco suspiró.

- Parece muy sencillo, pero no puedo hacerle eso. Tal vez, de haber sabido lo que ahora sé, hubiera sido sido capaz, pero ya no.

- No sé en qué se diferencia la otra noche de las demás.

- Bueno, para empezar tiendo a pensar con más objetividad cuando no tengo delante a una preciosidad en camisón suplicándome que me acueste con ella.

- Me lo imagino- admitió Armande- pero sigo sin ver dónde está el problema. Te preocupas por ella, ¿no?

- Claro que sí- contestó Draco, al instante.

- Pues entonces no sé porqué te parece tan complicado- añadió Armande, con franqueza- Si cuidas de ella no vas a aprovecharte. No vas a acostarte con ella y luego dejarla, ¿verdad? Estás casado con ella, por Merlín y vas a tener hijos con ella; ¿es que no lo ves, Draco? ¡Tienes todo el derecho del mundo para seducirla, si eso es lo que quieres!

- ¡No es lo mismo! Nuestro matrimonio no es como el de los demás. Si supiera lo que verdaderamente piensa de mí, las cosas cambiarían, pero por el momento ése no es el caso.

- ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Draco, bajando la vista a su bebida.

- Deja de pensar en cómo se siente y empieza a escuchar al puto órgano que tienes en el pecho. Tu problema, Draco, es que piensas demasiado. Intenta escuchar a tu corazón un poco más; estoy seguro de así sabrás y entenderás lo que de verdad tienes que hacer.

- Es un poco cursi, ¿no crees?

- ¿Cursi? ¡Es el mejor consejo que puedo darte! No llegarás a ningún lado si lo único que haces es quedarte ahí sentado, lamentándote de ti mismo, ni creo que pueda soportar escucharte durante mucho tiempo más. Eres un cobarde, Draco. Deja de preocuparte de una vez por el problema y empieza a ponerle remedio.

- ¿De verdad te crees capacitado para darme consejos de ese tipo?- señaló Draco, secamente.

- Bueno. repuso Armande, con una mueca- sé mucho más que tú en lo que se refiere a asuntos del corazón y eso que soy más joven.

- Muy bien, sabio. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga?

- Sugiero que dejes de pensar en cosas insignificantes y empieces a comportarte como un auténtico marido con tu mujer. Ginny ya ha dado el primer paso, aunque a ti se te haya caído el mundo encima, y serías un completo idiota si echaras a perder esta oportunidad.

- Pero...

Armande fulminó con la mirada a su primo.

- Escúchame, Draco. No volverás a tener una oportunidad como ésta. Tanto si te gusta como si no vas a tener que dejarla embarazada; a fin de cuentas, por eso te casate con ella, ¿no? Creo que es hora de dejar de pensar y empezar a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, mientras tu mujer aún lo desee. Ya te preocuparás por eso más delante; al fin y al cabo, vas a tener nueve meses para darle vueltas al tema.

- Tal vez tengas razón- admitió Draco, con un suspiro- Además también tengo que pensar en mi padre.

- Pues sí. Tú mismo has dicho que tu matrimonio es distinto de los demás, lo que significa, entre otras cosas, que no podéis tomaros las cosas con calma. No sabes si está enamorada de ti y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tú sepas lo que sientes respecto a ella, pero os atraéis y eso debería bastar para acostarte con ella. Además, a tu padre no le queda mucho tiempo, así que vas a tener que decidir qué es lo más importante: esperar a saber si te quiere o dejar que tu padre conozca a su nieto antes de que muera.

- Eres un verdadero Malfoy, ¿lo sabías?- ironizó Draco, con una pérfida sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres tan manipulador como todos nosotros.

Armande se lo tomó como un cumplido y se contentó con sonreír a su primo.

- Muy bien- dijo Draco tranquilamente- Lo haré. Supongo que no me queda más remedio, después de lo que me has dicho.

- Bien- repuso su primo- Espero enterarme mañana de que has hecho grandes progresos con tu esposa.

Draco asintió en silencio, a pesar de sentirse algo reticente de seguir los consejos de su primo. No quería que Ginny se arrepintiera de nada, pero Armande tenía razón; no podía alargar eso durante mucho más tiempo. Tanto si ella quería como si no, tendría que dejarla embarazada.

Había llegado la hora de cumplir con su deber.

OOOO

Draco sabía que Ginny no volvería a casa hasta por la noche, así que decidió hacer tiempo paseándose por el Callejón Diagon y echando un vistazo a los escaparates de las tiendas. Tal vez no fuera lo más entretenido que pudiera hacer, pero se estaba volviendo loco en su casa; el apartamento estaba muy silencioso desde la marcha de Ginny, lo que le deprimía aún más.

El rubio vagabundeó por las calles más abarrotadas del Callejón, sin prestarle atención a nada en particular, hasta que una figura llamó su atención. Delante de él se encontraba su mujer, sosteniendo del brazo a Blaise Zabini. A juzgar por la sonrisa de la pelirroja, estaba claro que se lo estaba pasando francamente bien con él.

La mirada de Draco se oscureció. Lo primero que deseó fue cruzar la calle y gritarlos a los dos, pero por experiencia sabía que aquélla no era la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas y no tenía ganas de discutir con su mujer de nuevo; no estaba seguro de lo que podría hacerle si se enfadaba de nuevo, pues su carácter nunca había sido el mejor, ni quería herirla de nuevo, aunque en aquel momento fuese él quien lo estuviera.

Era mejor usar su razón y dejar de lado sus impulsos.

Utilizando toda su paciencia, esperó a que Ginny se despidiera de su acompañante y se mezclara entra la multitud. Al ver que se había alejado lo suficiente, Draco se dirigió hacia su compañero de clase, advirtiendo con rabia la sonrisa juguetona que éste tenía dibujada en su rostro.

Bastó ese gesto para sacar a Draco de sus casillas y llevarlo a un incontrolable estado de celos. Su mujer le había dicho que se había quedado con un amigo, pero él ni se había imaginado que dicho amigo fuera Blaise Zabini. A pesar de que, en un primer momento, le hubiera concedido el beneficio de la duda, aquella sonrisa fue suficiente para corroborar sus más oscuras sospechas.

- ¡Zabini!- gritó Draco, mientras cerraba los dedos en dos puños.

Blaise se giró al escuchar su nombre, sorprendiéndose y alarmándose por ver a Draco caminando cabreado hacia él.

- Draco, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

El rubio no dudó; sin mediar palabra, el chico echó el brazo hacia atrás y dejó que sus nudillos se clavaran en la perfecta nariz de su interlocutor, con la mayor fuerza posible. Blaise dejó escapar un grito de dolor y se cayó al suelo, tapándose la cara mientras la sangra se deslizaba por sus manos, formando una piscina carmesí.

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Malfoy?- preguntó Blaise con rabia, aunque sin dejar de sentirse asustado por el repentino ataque. Él no se metía en peleas, así que estaba muy aturdido por la violencia de Draco, por no mencionar el inevitable ataque al orgullo que había sufrido. Sin embargo, la comprensible rabia que sentía estaba logrando que olvidara su odio a la violencia; en su lugar, el joven estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de estamparle el puño a Draco, en la cara. Finalmente, el moreno recordó el puñetazo que acababa de recibir, así que optó por no imitarlo. ¿Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría Draco, después de todo?

- ¡Aléjate de mi mujer, Zabini!- aulló Draco- ¡Te conozco y sé que le has echado el ojo, pero si se te ocurre ponerle un dedo encima una sola vez más, me aseguraré personalmente de que no puedas volver a acostarte con ninguna otra!

Blaise estaba totalmente confundido. Draco estaba muy cabreado y, a pesar de lo absurdo que pareciera lo que acababa de decir, había algo en esos fieros ojos grises que le hicieron creer que el rubio no bromeaba. Sería mejor ir con cuidado.

- Sólo estaba hablando con ella- dijo Blaise, gimoteando- No puedes pegarme por eso. Somos amigos, Draco, y nunca te haría algo así.

- Tú no eres mi amigo- replicó Draco- y claro que serías capaz de hacer algo así. Eres un cobarde mentiroso y no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a mi mujer. ¡Ni siquiera quiero que te acerques a ella! No sé porqué acudió a ti la otra noche, aunque se lo preguntaré directamente, no te preocupes, pero si me entero de que has vuelto a tocarla, te...- Draco cerró las manos en dos puños, dejándose llevar de nuevo, antes de atravesarlo con la mirada- Digamos que será mejor, por tu bien, que no la hayas tocado a fondo.

Blaise pestañeó de la sorpresa. No estaba seguro de lo que habría podido pasar aquella noche, pero tampoco era el tipo de hombre que prefería evitar problemas de aquel calibre; si Draco creía que su mujer se había acostado con él, Blaise estaba encantado de seguir con la mentira. Además, aquello le serviría de venganza; estaba empezando a sentirse bastante humillado y cabreado, así que aquél sería el mejor modo de castigar al imprudente Malfoy.

- Creía que ya te habrías dado cuenta de porqué vino a mí- escupió Blaise, con cierto regocijo- Ella sabía que podría darle lo que tú no.

- Serás...- gritó Draco, agarrando al chico por el cuello de la camisa.

Blaise sonrió con malicia.

- Oh, ¿no te habré tocado la fibra sensible? Dime, Draco, ¿has conseguido llegar a domar a la tigresa? Tengo curiosidad; me pregunto cómo habría sido tirármela antes que tú.

Tres segundos después, el moreno estaba tendido en el suelo de nuevo, gimiendo de dolor, mientras uno de sus ojos empezaba a hincharse y a ponerse morado. Draco relajó sus dedos poco a poco, aunque parecía completamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Será mejor para ti que no volvamos a vernos, Zabini- dijo Draco fríamente, mirando fijamente al hombre tirado en el suelo- No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de matarte, ahora mismo.

- Habrá merecido la pena- musitó Blaise, en las últimas- Si ha cambio he podido escuchar a tu mujer gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron de nuevo, aunque aquella vez la multitud que rodeaba a ambos hombres se había agrandado, de manera que algunos hombres se habían acercado para coger y alejar a Draco, antes de que pudiera hacerle algo más al ensangrentado y malherido joven que yacía en el suelo.

- ¡Soltadme!- gritó Draco, intentando apartarse del hombre que lo retenía- ¡Voy a matarlo!

- Por eso no pienso soltarte, hijo. Es mejor que te calmes antes de que hagas alguna locura.

Draco observó con rabia cómo Blaise desaparecía, sintiéndose mucho más enfadado al descubrir que aquella rata había conseguido huir. De pronto, el hombre que lo sujetaba le soltó, pero el rubio no se lo agradeció. Se contentó con colocarse la ropa, lanzar una mirada de odio a quien lo había ayudado y desaparecer calle abajo, entre la multitud de gente.

¡No podía creerse que Ginny le hubiera hecho eso! ¡Era imposible! A pesar de todas sus sonrisas inocentes y sus tímidos sonrojos, en el fondo no era más que una zorra. Y pensar que se hubiera marchado de casa para acostarse con él... con ese mujeriego. Y él... él se había pasado media noche temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo y preguntándose si estaría bien, cuando en realidad estaba en brazos de Blaise Zabini, ¡el hombre a quien más detestaba!

Estaba cabreado con ella; cabreado y decepcionado, además de no estar dispuesto a perdonarla. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? ¿Es que no significaba nada para ella? ¿Es que no le importaba haberle arrancado el corazón, destrozándolo con su actitud?

Había sido un imbécil por preocuparse por ella y se sentía aún más estúpido por pensar que, esa misma noche, estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón y tratar de retomar las cosas justo donde las dejaron. Pero ya no había motivo para hacerlo; la sola idea de estar así con ella lo enfermaba.

Jamás se lo perdonaría, pero indudablemente quería una explicación. Al menos, Ginny le debía eso.

OOOO

Cuando Ginny volvió a casa por la noche, Draco ya se había tranquilizado, a pesar de que su temperamento estuviera igual de caliente. Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacerle daño y estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa. Tampoco estaba tan mal como para causarle ningún daño físico, aunque no había duda de que lo había vuelto loco de celos y dolor.

Draco tembló cuando escuchó su voz murmurándole algo a Tooky, fuera de la habitación, y prestó mucha atención a sus dulces pasos mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando se abrió, Ginny entró con calma en el dormitorio, mientras su cuerpo era incapaz de ocultar sus nervios, a juzgar por la manera en la que se frotaba los brazos.

- Hola- dijo en un susurro, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Draco la miró en silencio. Sintiéndose muy incómoda, Ginny se acercó al cambiador y, justo cuando abrió la puerta, su marido habló.

- ¿De quién es esa ropa?

Ginny se paró, sin soltar el pomo de la puerta, antes de girarse hacia él y mirarlo sorprendida.

- Me lo han dejado. Supongo que no esperarías que me pasara todo el día en camisón.

- Estoy seguro de que no le habría importado- murmuró él, sin poder controlarse.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó Ginny, alzando las cejas de confusión- ¿De quién estás hablando?

Draco estampó el puño contra la cama, mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

- ¡No te hagas la estúpida conmigo! Sé perfectamente lo que has hecho- ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, con incredulidad- ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Ginny?- preguntó él, con la voz entrecortada- ¿Por qué con él?

- ¿Hacer el qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- ¡Sé que estuviste con Zabini la otra noche!

- ¿Zabini?- se rió Ginny, aliviada de que simplemente fuera eso, mirando a su marido con diversión- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? No me iría con él ni aunque me pagara un millón de galeones.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué te he visto con él esta misma tarde?

Ginny suspiró de exasperación.

- Otra vez no, por favor. ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Zabini no significa nada para mí? Me lo encontré por la calle y me preguntó, sí, me preguntó, si podría acompañarme. Sólo conseguí que me dejara sola cuando le dije que me marchaba a casa.

- Joder, Ginny, ¿es que me tomas por idiota?- explotó Draco, levantándose abruptamente de la cama- ¡Me ha confesado lo que hicisteis! ¡Me lo ha dicho todo!

- ¿Qué?

- No me digas que te sorprende- comentó Draco, secamente- Supongo que jamás hubieras pensado que acabaría descubriéndolo. La verdad, no lo hubiera hecho si Zabini no fardara tanto de sus conquistas. Deberías haber sabido que jamás se calla este tipo de cosas y más teniendo en cuenta que me odia. Tampoco habrá usado ningún tipo de protección, ¿no? Joder, al final tendré hasta que reconocer a su puto bastardo.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Ginny, al tiempo que sus manos se convertían en dos puños- ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de ir diciendo eso de mí? En cuanto lo vea...

- Como acabo de decirte, deberías de haber sabido que le encanta regodearse de sus conquistas- cortó Draco fríamente- Le encanta follarse a las mujeres de los demás.

Ginny le clavó los ojos con furia.

- ¿Así que piensas que es cierto?

- ¿Qué iba a pensar, si no?

- ¿Que qué ibas a pensar si...? ¡Draco, me estás sacando de quicio! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido de creer que de verdad me acostaría con un cerdo como él?

- No sería la primera vez que Zabini seduce a una mujer casada y me he dado cuenta de que le gustas.

- No puedo creerme todo esto- repuso Ginny, desesperanzada- ¿Estás dispuesto a creer en él antes que en mí? ¿Vas a creerte todas esas mentiras aún sabiendo que te odia y quiere joderte? ¿Es que no lo ves, Draco? ¡Te ha mentido! ¡Jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo así! ¡Jamás!

- ¿Y con quién estuviste la otra noche si no estabas con él?

- ¡Con Hermione! ¡Puedes preguntárselo a ella si no me crees!

Draco la miró, totalmente confundido, sin saber qué o a quién creer. Quería creer en ella, casi lo había hecho, pero, al mismo tiempo, las pruebas estaban en su contra.

¿Por qué no le había puesto en la carta que estaba con Hermione? ¿Por qué había puesto «amigo» sin prestar atención al masculino de la palabra? Además, él mismo la había visto del brazo con aquel mentiroso y le estaba sonriendo muy amablemente. Blaise también había estado demasiado encantado describiéndole que se había acostado con Ginny como para que fuera mentira y Draco sabía que él era muy capaz de haberlo hecho.

Ella tenía que estar mintiendo.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte, Ginny?- preguntó,más calmado, transformando su rabia en resignación- Podrías haber convencido a Hermione para que me mintiera.

Las lágrimas aparecieron por los castaños ojos de la chica y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

- ¿De verdad confías tan poco en mí?- preguntó, en un hilo de voz- ¿Acaso he hecho algo para que desconfíes tanto de mí? ¿Lo he hecho?

Draco apartó la vista, ablandándose por sus lágrimas y su lastimosa voz. ¿Y si se equivocaba? No sería la primera vez.

Ginny se incorporó y le cogió la cara con las manos, obligándole a mirarla directamente a sus desesperados ojos.

- Por favor, Draco- suplicó- tienes que creerme si te digo que no me acosté con Blaise Zabini y que no pienso hacerlo con ningún hombre que no seas tú. Soy tu mujer y mi cuerpo te pertenece a ti y solo a ti. No voy a permitir que ningún hombre toque lo que es tuyo.

Draco unió las manos alrededor de las caderas de la pelirroja, mirándola a los ojos. La verdad se había presentado delante de él bajo la forma de lágrimas, atravesando las pálidas mejillas y, de pronto, un nuevo sentimiento de remordimientos se apoderó de él, rompiendo su corazón. Entonces, el rubio se apartó de ella, demasiado turbado por el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba invadiéndolo.

- Soy un imbécil- gruñó, tapándose los ojos con la mano- Joder, Ginny, ¿cómo vas a perdonarme después de esto? Debería haber sabido desde el principio que tú no harías una cosa así y créeme si te digo que lo pensé. Estaba muy cabreado y cuando te vi con él no pude ni pensar; estaba...

El chico se giró rápidamente y volvió hacia ella, agarrándola fuertemente de los hombros y acercando sus ojos a los de ella, con la desesperación propia de un hombre que tenía una sola oportunidad de alcanzar el perdón.

- ¡Lo siento, Ginny! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Por favor, dime cómo puedo arreglarlo.

En silencio, Ginny apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

- No tienes que hacer nada, Draco. Saber que confías en mí es más que suficiente, así que, por favor, no lo hagas otra vez. Me duele que pongas en duda mi fidelidad.

Draco cerró los ojos y enterró su cabeza entre su melena pelirroja, apretándola contra él.

- No volveré a dudar de ti. Te lo prometo.

**Próximo capítulo: Descubriendo el arte de la seducción**

_¡Hola! Bueno, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, porque ha estado muy movido! Siento el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada y el cap ha sido largo de narices! Bueno, vayamos por partes. En primer lugar está Ginny, que ya se ha dado cuenta de que quiere a Draco! Qué bonito; la verdad, creía que sería él el primero en hacerlo, pero ha sido increíble verla tan triste e inocente al reconocerlo. Luego está Draco, que no sabe muy bien si la quiere o no (bueno, está claro que sí XD) y que no deja de lamentarse de lo que ha hecho. Y, finalmente, la guinda del pastel: la escenita de celos con Zabini. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo traduciéndola! Ya era hora de ver a Draco con la sangre hirviendo defendiendo a su mujer; la verdad, ha tenido que alterarle bastante escuchar a Blaise diciéndole todo eso. Pero bueno, le ha dado su merecido. Y la pobre Ginny sin enterarse de qué iba la historia... Al menos Draco ha recapacitado, menos mal! No creo que ella pudiera soportar que la odiase por algo que no ha hecho y más después de haber reconocido lo que siente. En fin, ya veremos qué pasa. Un beso!_

_PD: Sé que no tiene que ver absolutamente nada con el fic, pero qué tal estáis viviendo el **mundial**? Cómo van vuestros respectivos países?_

_**Selenika91**: hola! Pues sí, se ve que Kitty y Theodore aún tienen mucho que recorrer para gustarse, aunque al menos ya han empezado. Por ahora tenemos que esperar aunque Draco y Ginny acepten finalmente lo suyo, aunque a juzgar por el capítulo está claro que falta muy poco para que lo hagan. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: Hola! Pues sí, y tanto que afectó a Ginny! La verdad es que, como chica, no me gustaría nada que me pasar algo así. Qué vergüenza! Bueno, por lo menos Draco ya se ha dado cuenta de su error; ahora sólo queda rectificarlo. Un beso!_

_: hola! Me alegra que el cap anterior te gustara, pero espero que éste mucho más. La verdad es que la escena de celos de Draco ha sido lo mejor! Un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Pues sí, Draco y Ginny avanzan posiciones poco a poco, aunque no me extraña que ella se enfadase por dejarla así (tuvo que ser muy humillante XD). Pero bueno, al menos Draco ya ha reconocido su error y Ginny sus sentimientos... a ver qué pasa! Un beso!_

_**Alyssa L. Malfoy**: hola! A mí también me gusta mucho Kitty, así que espero que mejore su relación con Nott y que dejen de considerarla tan tonta. En cuanto a la pareja principal... qué más decir? Espero que te haya gustado la pelea-reconciliación que han tenido (como viene siendo habitual XD) y a ver si por fin se acuestan. Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: hola! Jajaja, tienes razón; yo tampoco sé si odiar a Draco o quererlo, aunque en este capítulo ha demostrado que Ginny le importa mucho, mucho 8jamás me imaginé que realmente fuera capaz de pegar a Blaise...). Ahora sólo falta que se deje de bobadas y que haga lo que los dos quieren. Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Bueno, parece ser que Draco no quiso aprovecharse de ella... pero vamos, en mi opinión tiene más miedo que otra cosa! Por lo menos ya ha recapacitado y ha dejado las cosas claras (sobre todo a Blaise), aunque a ver si finalmente es capaz de dejarse llevar con Ginny... Un beso!_

_**Anii Hndz**: hola! Pues siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho, para compensar! A mí tampoco me extraña que Ginny se sintiera fatal, aunque estaba claro que no iba a hacer nada parecido a irse con Blaise (bastante tenía con reconocer que quiere a Draco). Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido! Un beso!_

_**anahoj**: hola! Jajaja, pues sí, ahora mismo estoy pegadita a la pantalla con el tema del mundial; a ver qué pasa! Bueno, al parecer sólo han estado distanciados en este capítulo (aunque haya sido tan largo que parecen dos juntos XD) y al fin han solucionado las cosas. Sin embargo, conociéndolos, seguro que en el próximo pasa un nuevo problema. En fin, a ver cómo resuelven sus diferencias. Un beso!_

_**Adrikari**: hola! Gracias por el review, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Acmeldan**: hola! Pues sí, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Draco se comportó como un imbécil. Mira que tratar a Ginny así... Por lo menos ya se ha dado cuenta de las consecuencias (aunque hayan sido pura mentira de Blaise) y espero que eso haya servido para darle el empujón que necesitaba. En fin, ya sabemos que los hombres son así XD. Un beso!_

_: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que lo que queda del fic te guste casi tanto como el principio! La verdad es que a mí también me llamó mucho la atención la personalidad de los dos; ése fue uno de los motivos por los que decidí traducirla. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este último cap. Un beso!_

_**brinitonks**: hola! Pues sí, Ginny se ha quedado bastante mal después de la respuesta de Draco (no es para menos) y el «caballeroso» Draco ha acabado perdiendo los modales... al fin! Empezaba a temer que no tuviera ni sangre ni nada. Bueno, a ver qué pasa más adelante. Un beso!_


	22. Capítulo 22: Descubriendo el arte

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. Advertencia: contenido explícito_

**Capítulo 22: Descubriendo el arte de la seducción**

Draco se quedó mirando el techo, mientras tensaba los labios y fruncía el ceño, de manera casi imperceptible. Todo lo que le había echado en cara a su mujer se había aclarado y quedado en el olvido, pero no podía evitar sentirse como el mayor idiota del planeta, por haber creído una sola palabra de Blaise.

Debería de haberlo sabido. Debería de haber sabido que Blaise le mentiría de presentársele la oportunidad, y más estando tan molesto y herido. La simple idea de imaginarse a Ginny con otro hombre le había hervido la sangre por los celos y, siguiendo un impulso irracional, Draco se había creído lo que había querido, ignorando a su corazón que, desde un principio, le aconsejó que creyera a su mujer.

Había sido un idiota, ¡un completo idiota! ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de ella? Aún mejor, ¿cómo había sido capaz de perdonarlo, después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho? Incluso en aquel momento recordaba su angustia; sus palabras la habían herido, su desconfianza la había atravesado y, después de admitir que estuviera diciendo la verdad, Ginny se había contentado con abrazarlo y perdonárselo todo, sin pensárselo dos veces.

No se la merecía. Era demasiado para él. El simple hecho de haberlo abrazado justo después de haberla acusado de acostarse con otro hombre probaba que no era digno de ella. Ginny lo tenía todo; era preciosa y encantadora, pero él no era más que un idiota irracional e impulsivo.

Incluso la situación había empeorado entre ellos. No es que la pelirroja estuviera enfadada con él, pues no lo estaba en absoluto, pero apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde su reconciliación y Draco no se sentía capaz de entablar conversación con ella.

Al principio, se había sentido aliviado. Estaba increíblemente feliz al sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, durante todo ese tiempo. Por un momento sintió un comprensible pánico por que ella no lo perdonase jamás, por que le diera la espalda y continuara odiándolo como siempre había hecho.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ginny, la luchadora y adorable Ginny, se limitó a atraerlo hacia ella y reposar su mejilla sobre su corazón latente, antes de pronunciar aquellas maravillosas palabras. Había hecho lo impensable; le había perdonado.

Y se había dejado llevar. Sintiendo que la emoción lo invadía, después de tantas horas de frustración, pánico, desilusión y dolor, el chico acabó finalmente quitándose esa máscara de orgullo y abrazándola con pasión. La intensidad de lo que sentía por ella, así como el alivio que lo invadía, le robaron todo pensamiento racional, abandonando aquellas palabras que lo protegían y dejándolo abierto a ella, vulnerable.

La abrazó durante mucho tiempo, bebiendo su esencia, enterrando su cara en los suaves y rojizos mechones de su pelo, sin pensar en ningún momento en lo que la mujer que abrazaba pudiera estar imaginándose. No quería pensar, tan sólo deseaba seguir junto a ella, pero cuando empezó a volver en sí, Draco contuvo el aliento y comenzó a despegarse de ella suavemente, fijándose en su amable rostro.

Ginny lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos castaños, mezclados con una expresión que no pudo describir. De pronto, el rubio sintió aquel impulso familiar; una especie de fuerza magnética que lo empujaba hacia ella y le obligaba a fijarse en aquellos suaves y carnosos labios.

Habría sido muy fácil. Todo cuanto tenía que hacer era cerrar esa pequeña distancia que los separaba y presionar sus labios contra los suyos; sin embargo, a pesar de la paz y la calidez que sentía, Draco reconoció que habría obrado mal. No habría habido manera de pararlo aquella vez pero, a pesar de saber que quería estar con ella, a pesar de saber que tenía que cumplir la voluntad de su padre, le parecía incómodo y antinatural estar con su esposa de ese modo, después de haberla acusado de adulterio.

Precisamente por eso, Draco se apartó de ella, sabiendo que sería mejor esperar. Habría multitud de oportunidades para cumplir las órdenes de su padre, muchísimas ocasiones para demostrarle a Ginny cuánto se preocupaba por ella. Por el momento, el chico se conformaba con saber que Ginny no se había acostado con el mayor mujeriego de toda la nobleza y, al mismo tiempo, con saber que ella le hubiera perdonado su desconfianza.

A pesar de conformarse con eso, al apartarse de ella el rubio observó que la mirada de su mujer se había endurecido. Entonces, la tensión se asentó en el ambiente y toda la habitación se cubrió de una espesa capa de presión y silencio.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de los labios de sus labios. La pelirroja emitió un dulce ruido y se giró de lado, con los ojos aún cerrados. Draco se preguntó si seguiría dormida, así que esperó pacientemente a comprobar que su respiración así se lo demostrara, vigilándola con una gentil y protectora mirada.

Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, Draco se acercó con sigilo hacia ella y deslizó sus dedos por su cálida mejilla, desplazándolos por su mandíbula, su cuello, su escote y de vuelta a la cara. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella con una indescriptible fascinación, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el recorrido que acababa de trazar.

Nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer algo así. Naturalmente, había deseado tocarla así antes, pero siempre se había contenido, consciente de que estaba mal aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía. Sin embargo, aquella noche no conseguía sentirse culpable.

Sus sentimientos por ella habían crecido a un ritmo alarmante desde que hubiera vuelto a casa. Aquella noche que Ginny había pasado con Hermione, lejos de él, le había provocado algo; le había hecho darse cuenta de lo importante que era la pelirroja en su vida. Por lo tanto, teniéndola de vuelta junto a él, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar de aquel modo por una vez.

No había nada sexual en la manera en la que la tocaba y ni siquiera se permitía bajar más allá del escote. Tan sólo deseaba estar cerca de ella, sentir su calidez, su cuerpo; era como si Draco tratara de convencerse de que realmente había vuelto junto a él y no estaba soñando.

Sus dedos recolocaron gentilmente los rebeldes mechones pelirrojos que se deslizaban por su pacífica y rosada cara, mientras se fijaba en la belleza de sus facciones. La misma sensación volvió a envolverle el corazón, mientras éste latía con fuerza, expandiendo el sentimiento a todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Con hesitación, el chico se separó, aunque su corazón siguiera latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Entonces, con mucho cuidado, Draco acortó distancias y la besó en los labios.

Ella se movió, pero no lo suficiente como para asustarlo. Por suerte ella no se había dado cuenta de su momento de debilidad y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir besándola, decidió apartarse de ella. Sabía que Ginny se despertaría si siguiese haciéndolo y no estaba muy seguro de poder parar si continuaba, a pesar de haber decidido no acostarse con ella esa noche.

Draco apartó la mano de su rostro, mientras lo que sentía crecía más y más. Finalmente, decidió apartar la vista y darse la vuelta, bloqueando la imagen de su tentador y seductor cuerpo.

Las cosas se habían complicado mucho. Él ya sabía que cada vez sentía algo más intenso por ella, pero sus escrúpulos morales, por muy molestos que fueran, le hacían dudar. A pesar de haber decidido que aquella noche no sería la más indicada, ¿Estaba seguro de que la siguiente lo sería? ¿Sería aún demasiado pronto? ¿Y qué pasaría el día después? ¿Se armaría de valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Las cosas mejorarían? ¿Se habría olvidado Ginny de todo lo que le había dicho? La respuesta era sencilla: no. Ella no lo olvidaría nunca y él tampoco; sin importar los días que pasaran, la situación sería igual de incómoda. Ambos tenían mucho que hablar todavía, había muchas cosas que tenían que decirse, pero tanto él como ella eran muy reticentes a hacerlo. Además, había que tener en cuenta que Draco había rechazado a Ginny la única vez en la que ella había demostrado desearlo con pasión.

No había modo alguno de poder estar juntos con naturalidad. Ella no se lanzaría a él de nuevo, así que le tocaba a él crear el ambiente propicio para acostarse juntos. Aquello le desconcertaba enormemente porque, a pesar de tener su perdón y saber que aquél sería un nuevo día, Draco no se sentía cómodo sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tal y como Armande había sugerido, tendría que seducir a su mujer, pero a Draco no le había convencido del todo el modo de hacerlo; le parecía algo frío y desconcertante. En teoría, debería de ser algo que sucediera con naturalidad: dos personas acercándose para expresar su amor mutuo, sin tener que utilizar, como había propuesto su primo, métodos ridículos para incitarla.

Sin embargo, Draco sabía que no tenía muchas más opciones. Su padre se estaba muriendo, de eso no había ninguna duda y, por mucho que se preocupara por Ginny y deseara lo mejor para ella, no podía seguir retrasando el deseo de Lucius.

Nueve meses era mucho tiempo. ¿Y qué pasaría si Ginny se quedara embarazada demasiado tarde? ¿Podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que sería por su culpa? ¿Que su padre sería incapaz de ver a su nieto una sola vez porque él, Draco, había preferido esperar al momento indicado?

El dolor se apoderó de Draco y el chico se llevó las manos a su palpitante órgano. Ya no podía seguir retardando el momento. Ya había pasado un mes desde su boda con Ginny y tal vez fuera demasiado tarde, pero Draco prefería no pensar en ello. En su lugar, se centró en lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente, a pesar de dudar enormemente en seguir adelante y no sólo por haber acusado erróneamente a su mujer de haber acostado con Blaise.

La verdad era que Draco no estaba muy convencido de ser capaz de seducirla. Besarla mientras dormía era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo mientras Ginny lo miraba. Él no tenía ninguna experiencia y se le daban fatal las mujeres.

Además, ella le ponía muy nervioso.

Tan sólo una vez habían conseguido superar esa barrera que había entre ambos; la víspera, cuando Ginny le había dado el valor necesario para relajarse y besarla. Su cuerpo había actuado por instinto gracias a eso y todo había pasado con tanta naturalidad, que no había habido necesidad de preocuparse por nada que no fuera lo bien que se sentía por estar junto a ella.

Sin embargo, ahora le tocaba a él crear el ambiente propicio y no se trataba simplemente de un casto beso.

Draco inevitablemente suspiró. Era muy fácil para Armande decir que tenía que seducirla, ¿pero cómo saber exactamente en qué consistía aquello? ¿Debería decorar la habitación con velas y pétalos de rosa, para darle un aire más romántico? ¿O debería de comportarse como el macho dominante que era, cogiéndola y besándola con fuerza?

La última de las opciones parecía la más tentadora. Draco era un hombre que prefería ir directo al grano, así que la simpleza de la segunda idea le atrajo más que la primera. Sería mejor que decorarlo todo con rosas y demás basura romántica, pues él no era ningún romanticón y parecería ridículo de comportarse de ese modo. Sin embargo, comportarse como un cavernícola también tenía sus inconvenientes; destacando el hecho de que tendría que tenerlo todo muy bien planeado, algo que naturalmente no ocurriría.

También había que tener en cuenta su inexperiencia. Draco nunca antes había estado con una mujer y Blaise y Armande habían acertado de pleno al preguntarse porqué el rubio estaría tan nervioso al pensar en acostarse con su mujer.

No es que estuviera exactamente asustado por el sexo, sino de hacer algo mal. Ciertamente, sabía lo básico en cuanto al tema y lo que tenía que hacer, teniendo que hacer uso de su imaginación para el resto, pero no sabía nada acerca de los detalles. Quería saber tanto lo que no debía de hacer como lo que sí; de lo contrario, Draco sentía que Ginny no querría estar con él y no deseaba que eso pasara por nada en el mundo. El único problema era que no sabía cómo enterarse de aquello. Tampoco parecía haber nadie a quien consultárselo; Armande tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia en esos asuntos, además de ser dos años menor que Draco y Theodore no era la persona más indicada a quien preguntar, por razones obvias.

Ante todo, Draco no quería herir a Ginny y temía que su falta de conocimiento provocara precisamente eso. ¡Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer! Estaba seguro de que habría alguien a quien pudiera contarle sus problemas y que no fuera ninguna mujer de la alta sociedad, que muy probablemente estuviera más que dispuesta a enseñárselo personalmente. No tenía ninguna gana de contarle a ninguna fémina que era virgen y quería acostarse con su mujer sin avergonzarla.

Ninguna solución se le presentó delante y aquello le frustró aún más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo pasaba sin que ni Ginny ni él pudieran retrasar más el momento y no sólo por la salud de su padre. Los sentimientos crecían dentro de Draco con mayor fuerza, de tal modo que cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar cerca de ella sin hacer nada. Dentro de poco tiempo sería incapaz de controlarse.

Y, aún así, seguía indeciso.

Era como si dentro de él se estuviesen enfrentando su razón contra sus impulsos; su razón temía hacer algo mal o temía que su padre no viera a su nieto antes de nacer, además de preocuparse por lo rápido que avanzaba el tiempo, sobre todo después de la última discusión. Su deseo, sin embargo, opinaba que nada de eso importaría al final y que las cosas seguirían su curso natural; estaba claro que sus pasiones siempre habían sido más optimistas que su raciocinio.

Draco había obedecido a su razón durante el tiempo suficiente como para no tener dudas, a pesar de querer abandonarla. Había demasiadas cosas que pudieran salir mal, pero el rubio sabía que si la pelirroja no se quedaba embarazada pronto, habría aún más problemas y preocupaciones. Era un ciclo que se repetía sin fin.

Su cabeza empezó a sentir un intenso dolor, fruto del ansioso debate que allí tenía lugar. Justo entonces, el chico recordó algo que su primo le había dicho; algo que había apartado, por considerarlo inútil, pero que, en aquel momento, empezaba a tener sentido.

- Piensas demasiado, Draco- dijo Armande, con franqueza- Ése es tu problema. Intenta prestar un poco más de atención a tu corazón; creo que así sabrás lo que realmente tienes que hacer.

¿Podría tener razón Armande? A Draco le parecía ridículo que algo que se encargara de enviar la sangre al resto del cuerpo tuviera precisamente la respuesta que tanto buscaba, pero también tuvo que admitir que siempre se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio. Pensaba demasiado y por eso se había dado cuenta de que la gente utilizaba el corazón como una burda explicación de lo que sentían, sin comprender que no eran más que románticos con la cabeza en las nubes.

Pero si Armande tenía razón, tal y como Draco se temía, Draco simplemente tendría que averiguar lo que sus instintos le empujaban a hacer. Necesitaba dejar de preocuparse por todos los problemas que pudiera tener y empezar a creer que tal vez su corazón tuviera la solución a todos ellos. Pensar tanto no le estaba llevando a nada; tan sólo a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza y un estrés innecesarios. Tal vez tuviera que hacer caso a su primo por una vez, pues tenía que reconocer que Armande había acertado con el consejo.

Sintiéndose algo más animado por saber lo que tenía que hacer, sin desobedecer a su padre, Draco decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto durante esa noche, porque estaba saturado. En su lugar, prefirió dormirse; ¿quién sabe? Tal vez encontrara en sueños la respuesta que tanto andaba buscando.

Aunque lo dudase, Draco se relajó cuanto pudo y, poco a poco, el rubio cayó en un profundo e ininterrumpido sueño.

OOOO

- ¿Puedes pasarme la sal, por favor?- preguntó Ginny, bastante formal.

Draco levantó la vista de sus huevos con tostadas y asintió con la cabeza, antes de pasarle el pequeño salero que estaba a su lado. Al rozarse, los dedos enviaron pequeños espasmos eléctricos por ambos cuerpos y el chico apartó la mano, al instante.

- Gracias- murmuró ella, bajando los ojos. Draco se preguntó si ella también lo habría sentido.

El chico se fijó en ella por un instante, en sus profundos ojos marrones, sus tentadores labios, su suave y pálida piel. Entonces, su corriente sanguínea se aceleró y todo su cuerpo se llenó de calidez. ¿Desde cuándo ella le ponía tanto? Incluso verla comiendo el desayuno le parecía una especie de juego de seducción.

Ginny alzó la vista, después de sentir su profunda mirada y lo miró dubitativa. Él no estaba seguro de lo que ella pudiera haber visto, pero algo en su expresión le hacía pensar que ella se avergonzaba de algo, tal y como pudo comprobar al ver que sus mejillas se sonrosaban poco a poco. La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al momento cambió de opinión y volvió a centrarse en la comida.

Draco se decepcionó. Normalmente, odiaba no saber lo que estuviera pensando, pero aquel día hubiese dado todos y cada uno de sus galeones para averiguar lo que estuviera pensando.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó él finalmente, incapaz de aguantar el suspense durante mucho más tiempo.

Ginny se paró y soltó el tenedor, alzando la vista hacia él.

- Es que...- empezó, tratando de recobrar la compostura al poco tiempo- Sólo estaba... No es nada.

Draco frunció el ceño. Normalmente ella no era así, aunque normalmente él tampoco se sentía tan atraído por ella. Si ella era su mundo, él tendría que ser su luna, pues sus pensamientos, sentimientos y cuerpo la alteraban considerablemente. Ella era su epicentro y le agradó darse cuenta de que la pelirroja siempre estaría a su lado.

- Dime- insistió, decidido a no dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente.

Ginny bajó de nuevo al vista a la comida y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse, pero aquello no hizo sino aumentar la curiosidad de Draco.

- No es nada, de verdad.

- No se te da muy bien mentir- señaló Draco, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Entonces, Ginny clavó su suplicante mirada en la suya.

- ¿Podemos tomar el desayuno y ya?

Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba incómoda, pero él deseaba saber más.

- ¿De verdad es tan malo?- preguntó, sonriendo aún más. Ginny se ruborizó aún más y Draco lo consideró como un «sí»- Venga, Ginny. Te prometo que no me reiré.

- Me da igual que te rías- repuso ella, igual de avergonzada.

Draco pestañeó y la miró fijamente, con incredulidad.

- ¿Entonces, qué pasa?

- No pienso decírtelo. Me da vergüenza.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Venga, por favor.

- ¡No!

Draco suspiró, derrotado.

- Vale. No voy a molestarte bien, aunque creo que sé lo que estás pensado.

- ¿Y qué es?

Draco sonrió abiertamente.

- No voy a decírtelo.

En aquel momento le tocó a Ginny enfadarse aunque, a diferencia de Draco, ella se contentó con lanzarle una mirada y volver al desayuno.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, mientras bajaba la vista a sus huevos con tostadas. Tal vez no supiera con exactitud lo que estaba pensando su mujer, pero podía ser muy buen observador si lo deseaba y creía tener una ligera idea de porqué la pelirroja se había sonrojado.

Tal vez seducirla no fuera tan difícil como él creía, después de todo.

OOOO

Ginny apareció en el apartamento de su amiga. Ya le había contado a Hermione todo lo ocurrido la víspera y, acto seguido, las dos chicas pasaron bastante rato criticando a Blaise Zabini y su asquerosa actitud. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, la pelirroja estaba más preocupada por el comportamiento de su marido.

Desde aquella misma mañana, Ginny se había sentido incómoda a su lado. La chica pudo adivinar perfectamente lo que pensaba a través de su transparente mirada gris; la deseaba, estaba más claro que el agua, pero, teniendo en cuenta el consejo de su amiga, era él quien tenía que dar el siguiente paso, así que la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua.

A pesar de aquello, la joven había deseado que Draco se dejara llevar y actuara según sus impulsos, pero, para su decepción, no lo había hecho. En su lugar, había optado por preguntarle a ella en qué estaba pensando. Aquello destrozó sus nervios totalmente, pues simplemente ansiaba que Draco se levantara y la tomara entre sus brazos, para besarla e ir más allá...

- ¿Quieres calmarte?- se rió Hermione, fijándose en su amiga con diversión- ¡Me estás poniendo enferma!

- Lo siento- contestó Ginny, moviendo mucho las manos- Es que... ¡Es que estoy muy nerviosa y preocupada!- añadió, pasada una pequeña pausa- Draco lleva todo el día muy raro. ¡Me está volviendo loca! ¡No puedo aguantar más esta tensión! ¡No me estoy tranquila teniéndole cerca, mirándome fijamente y sabiendo exactamente en qué está pensando! ¡Ni siquiera puedo tener una conversación tranquila por él, porque en todo momento estoy deseando que se lance y haga lo que tiene que hacer!

- Eres una exagerada- destacó Hermione, sin dejar de reírse.

Ginny se llevó las manos en la cabeza, en un gesto bastante histérico.

- ¡Me está poniendo a prueba, Hermione! ¡Y no puedo más, no puedo! Cada vez que lo miro, cada vez que está cerca de mí... Es como si mi cuerpo estuviera solamente preparado para eso. Si hasta se me corta la respiración cada vez que me mira- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se desplomó en el sofá- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

- No te estás volviendo loca- la consoló Hermione, mientras sus ojos brillaban de diversión- Sólo estás sexualmente frustrada- Ginny se limitó a gruñir y esconder su cara en uno de los cojines, escondiendo la vergüenza que sentía- No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, Ginny. Estás enamorada de él y, la verdad, el chico no está nada mal- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa- Es natural que quieras estar con él.

- ¡Pero no es justo!- se enfurruñó la chica- Es que cada vez me siento más descontrolada estando junto a él. Me da miedo que, en cualquier momento, no pueda más y acabe agarrándolo y besándolo. Es tan... tan... ni siquiera puedo encontrar la palabra más indicada para describirlo, pero creo que «sensual» encaja a la perfección.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

- Estoy segura de que te controlarás.

- Ése es el problema- respondió Ginny, tirando el cojín y sentándose, para mirar a su amiga- Bastante he tenido con resistirme durante tanto tiempo, cuando no me daba esperanzas de ningún tipo, como para hacerlo ahora que no oculta lo que siente. ¡Por Merlín, siempre me ha parecido un bloque de hielo, pero no lo es para nada! Es que cada vez que me mira con esos ojos o que me toca...- Ginny dio un respingo, pero estaba claro que se trataba de algo totalmente placentero.

- Eso se llama atracción, Ginny, y eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien te atrae.

- ¡Sí, pero está acabando conmigo!- exclamó Ginny, mientras se ruborizaba de la excitación- ¡Está matándome! ¿Por qué tiene que jugar conmigo? ¿Por qué, si me desea tanto, no se lanza y ya está? ¿Por qué no hace nada?

- ¿Quieres saber mi opinión?- musitó Hermione, pensativa.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Creo que está tanteando el terreno.

- ¿Eh?

¿Tanteando el terreno? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Hermione sonrió.

- Quiero decir que creo que está esperando al momento indicado. Te desea tanto, Ginny, que me parece normal que vea cómo están las cosas por tu parte para encontrar el momento indicado para lanzarse.

Ginny tragó saliva.

- O sea, que está utilizando mi plan B contra mí.

- Tal vez sí o tal vez no.

- Bueno, creo que jamás lo hubiese imaginado- confesó Ginny, sonriendo- A Draco se le dan fatal las mujeres. No pudo ni imaginármelo tratando de seducir a una.

- Y aún así ha conseguido que babees por él antes incluso de quitarte la ropa.

Ginny se sonrojó tanto como su cabello.

- ¿Tenías que decirlo así?

- Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione- Creo que eso me pasa por haber pasado demasiado tiempo entre chicos. Ya sabes cómo son.

- Sí, por desgracia lo sé- ambas se callaron por un momento- Bueno, ¿entonces qué debería hacer, según tú?

- Nada- contestó simplemente.

- ¿Nada?

Hermione asintió.

- Él se acercará a ti, Ginny. De hecho, me sorprendería que no te besara antes de acabar el día.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

Ginny se puso de pie al momento y se dirigió a la chimenea.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Hermione, con curiosidad.

- ¿No pensarás de verdad que voy a acostarme por primera vez con mi marido con semejante pinta?- exclamó Ginny- Si tienes razón prefiero asegurarme de estar perfecta para él, así que voy a ir a arreglarme para la ocasión.

Hermione empezó a reírse, pero Ginny no permaneció allí mucho más, despidiéndose con un escueto «adiós», antes de volver a su casa. No escuchó a Draco, pero tampoco lo estaba buscando; tan sólo quería llegar al cuarto de baño lo más pronto posible para prepararse. Estaría dulce, suave y perfecta, y si aquello no funcionaba no sabía qué lo haría. Después de todo, aquél era un juego para dos. Además, él no era el único que contaba con un plan B y ella no estaba dispuesta a respetar aquella tensión sexual durante mucho más tiempo.

Ginny se tiraría a su marido aquella noche, tanto si él lo deseaba como si no.

OOOO

Draco estaba más que contento por cómo había ido el día. Por lo visto, el consejo de Armande había sido más útil de lo que se hubiera imaginado. La noche no le había ayudado demasiado a averiguar cómo seducir a su mujer, pero el desayuno había conseguido ofrecerle todas las pistas.

Había visto lo que provocaba en Ginny y, mientras no hacía nada en absoluto, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, se había dado cuenta al instante de que el mejor modo de atraerla era precisamente ése, no hacer nada de nada. Sería él mismo, sólo él mismo, y dejaría que sus sentimientos guiaran sus acciones.

Y, sorprendentemente, había funcionado.

Su pasión bastaba para encenderla. Cada vez que la tocaba, cada mirada que le lanzaba provocaban cientos de descargas de energía entre ambos. La tensión sexual crecía y crecía hasta conseguir que su propio cuerpo ardiera.

La deseaba y sabía que ella le deseaba a él. No había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Draco escuchó los pasos de Ginny acercándose hacia la puerta y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Así sería. Conseguiría que su mujer estuviera a su merced, o al menos iniciaría la situación con un beso que los condujera a la cama, sin ropa. Era un plan sencillo, aunque cruel.

Por desgracia, nada de eso conseguía calmarlo, aunque la idea lo excitaba al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo ardía al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y, a pesar de haberse pasado toda la noche preocupado por hacerle daño a Ginny, de algún modo sentía que ya era capaz de dar ese paso. Finalmente estaba haciendo caso a sus instintos, quienes finalmente le dijeron que se lanzara, que sabría qué hacer cuando el momento llegara.

El pomo de la puerta empezó a girarse, la pesada puerta de madera se abrió y Ginny entró en la habitación, secándose el pelo mojado con una toalla. Acababa de darse un baño.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por el resto de su cuerpo. Llevaba una bata de seda color azul cielo, que apenas le llegaba por las rodillas, abrochada holgadamente. Draco tuvo la sensación de que no llevaba nada debajo. Su respiración se entrecortó al pensarlo, sorprendiendo a Ginny. La pelirroja lo miró fijamente, dejando escapar la toalla de sus dedos hasta el suelo. Entonces, la chica también tragó saliva.

- Draco- se sorprendió, llevando inconscientemente la mano a su sobresaltado corazón- No sabía que estuvieras en casa.

- Te estaba esperando.

- Ah...- repuso ella, muy nerviosa- ¿Por qué?

Draco supo lo que tenía que hacer. Por alguna razón lo sentía en su sangre, en cada uno de sus huesos. Había descubierto el arte de la seducción.

El chico se levantó con gracia de la cama, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, caminando hacia ella con calma y parándose a pocos centímetros de su mujer. La respiración de ésta se cortó al momento, mientras relajaba la mano y tensaba el cuello, su pecho moviéndose cada vez más rápidamente al compás de su respiración.

- Ginny...- susurró él, en un envolvente tono de voz.

- ¿Sí?- contestó ella, en un murmullo, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

- ¿Puedo besarte?

El corazón de la joven se paró y, durante un instante, apenas pudo pensar en nada, ni siquiera en las palabras indicadas para responderlo. Entonces, recuperó el sentido y asintió con ansia.

- Sí- musitó, con más dificultad que antes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco, antes de agacharse hacia ella. Los ojos de Ginny se cerraron al momento, mientras el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba. Entonces, los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos con gentileza y toda duda desapareció de su mente.

Las mariposas nacieron en su interior, su corazón pareció pararse súbitamente y, de pronto, sin apenas haberse dado cuenta, la chica había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y lo besaba con una pasión inimaginable.

Al principio, Draco se sorprendió por su reacción, pero no la rechazó. Su mano se deslizó por sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él para sentirla por completo, mientras la otra subía hacia su cabello y la forzaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, logrando así un mejor ángulo para besarla.

Ginny comenzó a respirar con fuerza, respondiendo a sus deseos y permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Cuando ambos estaban prácticamente gimiendo, se apartaron el uno del otro. Era muy difícil pensar con claridad en aquello momentos y Ginny incluso dudaba poder mantenerse en pie de alejarse mucho de él o sin sentir sus manos alrededor de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, cegados por la pasión, hasta que él la besó de nuevo, más bestialmente que antes, hasta el punto de provocar en su mujer la sensación de desplomarse de tanto placer. Jamás habría pensado que Draco pudiera besarla así y no le disgustó para nada la sorpresa.

Las manos del rubio se pasearon por su espalda, agarrando fuertemente las caderas. Finalmente la cogió de los muslos, la sostuvo unos instantes contra él, sin dejar de besarla, y la condujo a la cama. A Ginny le encantó que la dejara suavemente sobre las sábanas, en lugar de haberla arrojado con fuerza contra la cama, tal y como se había temido. No obstante, sus temores se vieron una vez más nublados por sus labios deseando los suyos, llamando su atención con las confusas nubes de placer que le oscurecían la cabeza.

Una vez más, las manos de Draco agarraron con fuerza sus muslos, desplazándose hacia su cintura. Las yemas de los dedos se desplazaron con calma por su piel, hasta llegar al hueso de la cadera. Tal y como se había imaginado, no llevaba más que la bata y aquello sólo consiguió que su cuerpo estuviera más excitado y desesperado que antes.

Draco apartó sus labios de los suyos y empezó a pasear sus labios por su mandíbula, su cuello, su escote y otra vez su cuello, al tiempo que desplazaba la mano libre hacia el nudo del cinturón. Con suavidad, el rubio deshizo el nudo que ataba la bata, apartando la sedosa camisa y permitiendo que sus dedos se desplazaran por su tripa.

Ginny dejó escapar un sonoro gemido y cerró los ojos de placer. Podía sentir su mano jugueteando con sus pezones y bajando por la delicada curva de sus pechos. El fuego que sentía la pelirroja en su interior ardió de furia y, paseando una mano por su pelo, le obligó a levantar la vista y la cabeza para poder besarlo con ansia.

Ella se apartó poco a poco, sin dejar de besarlo, hasta quedar sentados en la cama; la pierna de la pelirroja aún rodeaba la cintura de su marido y la mano de éste aún reposaba sobre su cadera. Sin poder contenerse, Ginny empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, sintiendo el deseo de rozar su piel como una ardiente necesidad.

Draco pareció darse cuenta de sus planes, así que decidió ayudarla, desabrochándose el resto de los botones, arrancándose prácticamente la camisa del pecho y quitándose el resto de la ropa con impaciencia. Ginny también se desvistió totalmente y se acercó aún más a él, mostrando la imperiosa necesidad de sentir su cuerpo contra ella, sin apartarse de sus ardientes y apasionados labios.

Draco apartó sus labios con suavidad, acomodándose y mirándola a los ojos. Estaban sentados, completamente desnudos, con las manos y las piernas entrelazados y sus rostros sonrojados y sudorosos dada la indescriptible pasión que envolvía la habitación.

Ambos sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás, pero tampoco deseaban parar. De eso se trataba. Eso era exactamente lo que ambos habían temido y ansiado durante tanto tiempo, desde el mismo día de la boda y, finalmente, no habían podido contenerse más.

Draco continuó y presionó sus labios contra los de su mujer, en un sorprendente y dulce beso que la calentó mucho más que cualquier otro gesto que le hubiera hecho durante aquella noche. Envolvió su rostro con sus manos, profundizándolo, pero sin abandonar la dulzura. Entonces, la tumbó poco a poco sobre las sábanas, encontrando la posición más adecuada.

El cambio de actitud fue un tanto desconcertante, pero la sensación de sentir las manos del rubio acariciándola y descubriendo su cuerpo fue mucho mejor cualquier momento de incontrolable pasión que hubieran tenido. De algún modo, aquello conseguía que sus acciones tuvieran mayor significado, logrando que su corazón se sintiera en paz. Incluso, a juzgar por la manera en la que la tocaba y besaba, parecía que pudiera hasta quererla de verdad.

- ¿Confías en mí?- le murmuró al oído, antes de besarla dulcemente en el cuello.

- Sí- susurró ella, sin apenas voz.

- Entonces sólo relájate.

Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire, dejándose llevar por la excitación.

Había llegado la hora.

OOOO

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó muy cómoda y de muy buen humor. Aún seguía abrazada a Draco, tal y como habían terminado la noche anterior, antes de dormirse; cansados, pero muy satisfechos.

Había oído incontables historias acerca de lo mala que resultaba la primera vez para una mujer, recordando con detalle cómo muchas de ellas se centraban en el intenso dolor que se sentía, sobre todo al día siguiente. Por ello, no resultaba raro que Ginny se hubiese imaginado lo peor de su primera vez, por muy bien que se lo hubiese pasado su marido, así como haber pensado que se sentiría mal.

No obstante, gracias a Draco había sentido justo lo contrario. La noche había sido increíble, aunque aquel adjetivo apenas conseguía plasmar lo maravilloso del momento y de haber estado con el hombre que quería. Esa mañana se sentía algo rara e incómoda, pero más por el mundo que acababa de descubrir que por cualquier tipo de dolor.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras recordaba lo sucedido. Ya entendía porqué la gente se divertía tanto con el sexo y porqué solía probarse antes del matrimonio. Tal vez, de haber sabido lo increíble que era, lo hubiese hecho antes, aunque seguramente no habría sido lo mismo. En realidad, sabía que había sido perfecto porque lo había hecho con Draco, porque lo quería. El hecho de que, además, aquélla hubiese sido su primera vez, lo hacía aún más especial.

Ginny se giró y se fijó en el rostro adormilado de su marido o eso creía, hasta que el rubio abrió los ojos y la miró con una indiscutible ternura, una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios y sus grises ojos mirándola con una extraña calidez, a diferencia de los fríos y orgullosos ojos de acero que siempre mostraba. Al verlo así, ella también sonrió.

- Buenos días- murmuró él, alzando la cabeza lo suficiente como para besarla. Ginny no se preocupó por nada más, pues él había conseguido que se olvidara de todo al besarla.

- Hola- contestó ella, al separarse de sus labios.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, incapaces de ocultar el profundo amor que sentían. Era demasiado difícil contener algo así después de haber intimado tanto como habían hecho la víspera.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Draco, colocando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

La chica se sonrojó. Estaba claro que nunca podría evitar hacerlo, no estando tan cerca de Draco, y agachó la mirada hacia su pecho.

- Bien.

- ¿No te hice daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con el mismo rubor que antes.

- Nada de nada.

Para ser virgen, Draco había sido muy cuidadoso en cuanto a lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. Parecía haber comprendido por instinto que tenía que lograr que se relajase y le había costado bastante conseguir que lo estuviera, antes de la penetración. Aquello había facilitado las cosas enormemente, pero Ginny sentía que su propio deseo de estar cerca de él había logrado que el rubio no le hiciera ningún daño.

Draco sonrió aliviado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Me alegro.

Ginny suspiró suavemente y dejó descansar su cabeza cerca de su cuello. Estar cerca de él era maravilloso.

- Estoy muy contenta de haberme casado contigo- murmuró suavemente, pasados algunos instantes de silencio en los que la chica se había entretenido acariciándole el pecho.

- ¿Eh?

Ella asintió y levantó la cabeza del pecho, clavando la mirada en sus ojos con una gentil sonrisa.

- Estando contigo... es como si viese el mundo de colores por primera vez. Antes había muchas cosas, muchas sombras, pero ahora puedo ver el dibujo completo. Puedo verlo todo- el rubor volvió a sus mejillas y la chica bajó la vista de la vergüenza- Y no me perdería esto por nada.

Draco la abrazó más fuertemente que antes, pero sin apretarla demasiado, y Ginny pudo sentir cómo el corazón de su marido daba un vuelco.

- Gracias- dijo sinceramente, emocionado por sus palabras.

Sus ojos se encontraron, aún demasiado cohibidos como para decirse nada, hasta que Draco cerró la distancia que había entre ambos y la besó dulcemente.

El beso debería de haber sido corto, pero lo que empezó como una simple muestra de afecto se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo. Sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado allí, Ginny acabó sobándole el pecho, subiendo por sus hombros y besándolo con mucha m´ñas pasión de la que en un principio se hubiera imaginado.

No podían parar. Era como si el beso hubiera provocado un efecto dominó, llevando a una cosa y ésta a la siguiente. Entonces, los recuerdos se volvieron realidad y la joven pareja rememoró físicamente el placer que habían sentido la noche anterior.

No había nada más perfecto, más íntimo y Ginny sabía que aquello conseguiría poco a poco que se fuera enamorando de su marido aún más de lo que pudiera imaginarse. Ya no había vuelta atrás para ella; estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy y le había dado todo: su corazón, su alma y su virginidad. Le pertenecía de todas las maneras posibles y no lo deseaba de otro modo.

De pronto, no le importó no saber lo que sentía él por ella. Todo lo que sabía era que sus sentimientos eran tan profundos que no estaba segura de si podría mantenerlos en secreto durante mucho más tiempo. Tenía que decírselo.

Ginny se incorporó y lo besó cerca de la oreja. Entonces, murmuró dos simples palabras.

- Te quiero.

**Próximo capítulo: Murmullos de la muchedumbre**

_¡Hola a todos! qué tal estáis? Bueno, al fin he terminado este capítulo! En realidad, al ver que llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar me he puesto las pilas y he traducido este capítulo en un solo día. Menuda paliza! _! Pero bueno, ha merecido la pena, no? Por fin! Ya era hora, madre mía! Aunque después del debate interno que ha tenido Draco al principio no sabía yo si al final se iba a lanzar... pero sí, lo ha hecho! Menos mal, una barrera menos. La verdad es que no sé yo si la pobre Ginny hubiese aguantado mucho más, porque estaba que se subía por las paredes... bueno, está claro que Draco también XD. Ahora sólo queda esperar a ver si el chico ha atinado y ha dejado a su mujer embarazada, que si no ya me imagino yo los problemas que tendrá. En fin, a ver si me doy más prisa con el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_PD: Síííí! España ha ganado el Mundial! Nos ha costado sudor y sangre, pero lo hemos conseguido XD. Aunque eso sí, Forlán se tiene merecidísimo el Balón de Oro._

_**Selenika91**: Hola! Bueno, espero que este cap te haya parecido más «movidito» de lo normal XD. Después de ese súper debate interno, parece que Draco al final ha actuado. Y menos mal, porque si no Ginny lo mismo le atacaba en sueños. Pues sí, ya era hora de que apareciera alguien de los principales, aunque ahora que Ginny ya no tiene ese tipo de problemas me pregunto si Hermione volverá a salir... Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: Jajaja! Es que del Mundial me acordé justo cuando estaba con los reviews y dije uy, pues voy a ponerlo XD. Pues sí, la verdad es que la autora a veces se complica donde no hay complicaciones; pero bueno, eso le da más vidilla a la historia. Espero que el capítulo haya compensado la tensión del capítulo pasado! Ahora ya sólo queda que Draco le diga que la quiere, que ya es hora. Un beso!_

_**Anii Hndz**: hola! pues por fin han demostrado lo que sienten! Sííí! Sólo han hecho falta 22 capítulos para ver lo que todos estábamos esperando! XD. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Ahora sólo falta una declaración de amor de Draco y se acabaron los líos, aunque no sé qué pasará en los siete capítulos que quedan. Ais, qué poquito falta para que se acabe; a ver si me doy prisa con las traducciones. Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Pues, como ves, la pasión ha estallado por todos los ángulos, vamos! Y se ve que los dos le han cogido gustillo a esto de dejarse llevar, porque están que no paran! Ahora sólo queda que Draco atine y la deje embarazada; así ya tendrá a la familia contenta! XD. Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa, que algo me dice que los problemas aún no han terminado. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! Pues sí, así resumido desde luego que el capítulo tuvo de todo... y se nota que Draco se ha tomado bien los consejos de su primo, porque ha acertado! Menos mal! Es que si no ya no sé qué haría Ginny, porque estaba la pobre desesperada. Bueno, al menos el chico ha visto que él también quería dar ese paso, así que mejor. A ver qué pasa ahora. Un beso!_

_**anahoj**: hola! anda, se me olvidó tu review? Pues lo siento muchísimo! Hoy te mando el doble de saludos, para compensar! XD. No, al final Blaise no se ha salido con la suya; es más, parece que incluso lo que ha hecho ha servido para que Draco y Ginny finalmente cedan. Aunque no sé, conociendo a Blaise no sé yo si tramará algo más. Y en cuanto al Mundial... pues al final nos lo llevamos nosotros! Bueno, al menos Chile y España pasaron juntas. A ver si para el próximo hay más suerte. Un beso!_

_**VillaMaravilla**: hola! jejeje, por fin nos hemos llevado una estrella a casa! Ya era hora, que media Europa tiene ya Copa del Mundo, ya nos tocaba a nosotros! Pues sí, el capítulo ha sido muyyy movidito XD. Aunque me lo he pasado muy bien traduciendo la pedazo escenita que nos ha regalado la autora, todo hay que decirlo. Espero no retrasarme mucho con el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**xMariana Radcliffex**: hola! pues sí, es un encanto! Lamento no haber traducido antes, pero se me ha ido el tiempo volando! Espero que el cap haya merecido la pena, de todos modos. Un beso!_

_**Luca**: hola! Sí, a mí también me encantan! Creo que del universo HP, Ginny y Draco son mi pareja favorita, sin duda... y más viéndoles en escenas como la de este cap. Un beso!_

_**Baarbi**: hola! Bueno, al menos de este cap ya no ha pasado... por fin se han lanzado! Pobres, seguro que ya no podían más con sus hormonas (sobre todo Ginny). Menos mal que Draco no ha seguido dudando, que si no no sé qué habría pasado. Un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! A mí también me encantó el capítulo, la verdad, sobre todo la escena entre Draco y Blaise. Me encanta ver a Draco en esas situaciones porque además creo que es de los pocos personajes que puede llegar a dar miedo de verdad al llegar a ese límite. Y la escena de celos tampoco ha tenido ninguna pérdida! Pobre, si es que todo esto le viene nuevo. Lamento el retraso, pero espero que el capítulo haya merecido la pena, porque ha venido cargado. Gracias por los ánimos y un beso!_

_**Acmeldan**: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que la pareja ha tardado más bien poco en dejarse llevar... menos mal! Ahora sólo falta que Draco le confiese su amor a Ginny, porque aunque ella siga que no le importa, la verdad es que estando tan enamorada de él le vendría bien escucharlo. Y en el Mundial... súper bien, hemos ganado! Aunque el próximo se lo llevará algún equipo sudamericano, me da la impresión! Un beso!_

_**melina-g**: hola! Muchas gracias por haber escogido la historia para leerla, de verdad! Espero que te esté gustando y más ahora que hay muchos capítulos ya subidos. Yo también tengo ganas de ver cómo acaba y por supuesto que habrá final feliz! (odio las historias que acaban mal, salvo raras excepciones XD). Un beso!_

_**Natuchi23**: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Siento mucho el retraso del cap, pero espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que te haya gustado mucho el cap, que ha tenido lo esperado! Un beso!_


	23. Capítulo 23: Murmullos de la muchedumbre

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 23: Murmullos de la muchedumbre**

- Te quiero.

La respiración de Draco se entrecortó, al tiempo que su cuerpo se paralizaba después de escuchar aquello. Las palabras se repetían con eco en su interior, al compás de los latidos de su imparable corazón. Sin embargo, su corazón no se había acelerado, sino que vibraba con más sonido, con más fuerza. Las palabras de la chica habían conseguido revivirlo.

Aquél era el sentimiento más glorioso y apasionado que había tenido nunca. No podía pensar; ni siquiera podía respirar. Tenía que haber una razón que explicara porqué sus palabras le afectaban tanto, pero su mente no lograba adivinar el motivo por el que su corazón se sentía tan vivo. Era como un sueño.

Aquello no podía ser real.

Draco se incorporó y se sentó, mirándola fijamente en busca de algo que le asegurara que, ciertamente, aquello estaba ocurriendo. Pudo adivinar la sorpresa reflejaba en sus ojos marrones y el atisbo de una mueca dibujándose en sus labios. La exclamación pronto se transformó en preocupación y el inminente rubor se reflejó en sus mejillas.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó ella, en un hilo de voz, naturalmente molesta por su silencio.

- ¿Me quieres?- repitió él.

- Más que a nadie.

Su voz apenas se escuchaba, pero sus ojos reflejaban claramente la verdad. No había engaño en esos inocentes y honestos ojos. Verdaderamente lo amaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, haciéndolo tan cándido y feliz que, por un instante, se pareció al ángel que su madre decía ser. Entonces la besó una, dos y hasta tres veces. Sus brazos la rodearon, atrayéndola hacia él y, de pronto, comprendió lo que significaba ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que hubiese podido imaginarse. Estaba enamorada de él. Lo quería de verdad.

- No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que me has hecho- murmuró, sin soltarla- y no hay nada que pueda estropearlo. Nunca pensé... nunca me imaginé...

Draco se paró en seco, sobrecogido por sus propios sentimientos, sin poder aguantarlo. Entonces, Ginny puso una mano sobre su pecho, impidiendo que la besara.

- ¡Espera! ¿Estás...? ¿Tú me...?- Ginny frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente, con cierta incredulidad- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Una cálida sonrisa se perfiló en el rostro del rubio, mientras cogía la barbilla de la pelirroja con mucho cuidado y mirándola con honestidad a través de sus grises ojos.

- Estúpida Ginny- musitó él, molestándola con cariño- ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que yo también pueda estar quererte a ti?

Por un instante Ginny permaneció de piedra. Entonces, cuando las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, la joven se arrojó a sus brazos y se aferró a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Nunca pensé que llegarías a decirme algo así- musitó ella, con la voz entrecortada, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello.

- A decir verdad- comentó Draco, algo rudo- Yo tampoco.

Ginny se echó a reír. Entonces se apartó de él, mostrándole sus ojos llorosos.

- Nunca cambiarás, ¿no?

- Creo que no.

- Mejor- lo abrazó de nuevo- porque me gustas tal y como eres.

- Es un alivio. Me daba miedo que esperaras que me convirtiera en un romántico o algo así- repuso él, como si de algo increíblemente desagradable o asqueroso se tratara. Tal vez para él sí lo fuese.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Eso sí que sería increíble: Draco Malfoy, el romántico. Aunque, ¿sabes?- añadió- Creo que tú también puedes ser romántico a tu modo. Pero no te preocupes; no espero que me prepares cenas con velas ni me lleves a dar paseos bajo la luz de la luna sólo por haberme dicho que me quieres.

- Bien- contestó Draco, besándola en el cuello- Porque no pienso hacerlo.

- Y espero que no pienses que voy a darte la razón en todo, sin discutir contigo, sólo por haberte dicho que te quiero- continuó ella- porque puedo decirte desde ya que eso no va a pasar.

- Ni me lo había planteado- murmuró él, acercando sus labios a su oreja.

Instintivamente, Ginny se acercó más para facilitarle el acceso a su sensible piel, sintiendo el roce de la boca de su marido.

- Me gusta... mucho- musitó ella, cerrando los ojos del placer.

Draco sonrió y se separó de ella, clavándole los labios sobre los suyos con pasión.

- A mí me gustas tú. No puedo apartar la vista de ti.

- No me importa.

Sus ojos se encontraron, con la misma expresión de pasión en ambos, mientras se sonreían con picardía. Entonces, Draco se recostó sobre ella; Ginny dejó escapar un gemido pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de comérsela a besos, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron congelados.

- Draco, ¿estás ahí? Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Es Armande- susurró Ginny, mirando a su marido con frustración- ¿Qué querrá ahora?

- No lo sé, pero conociéndolo no me dejará en paz hasta que le escuche.

- ¿Tienes que ir?

Los ojos del rubio brillaron mientras sonreía.

- Créeme, si pudiera me quedaría aquí, contigo.

- Entonces quédate- insistió ella, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas- Armande puede esperar.

De pronto, Armande empezó a aporrear la puerta con impaciencia.

- ¡Venga, Draco! ¡Sé que estás ahí! Alguien como tú no puede estar en otro sitio- el joven se sonrió al escuchar su propio chiste, antes de golpear la puerta otra vez- ¡Abre!

- ¿Por qué no esperará?- exclamó Ginny, bastante irritada. El chico había conseguido arruinar todo el ambiente.

- ¿Eres tú, Ginny?

- ¿Quién podría ser si no?- bufó ella.

- ¿Está Draco contigo? En serio, necesito hablar con él.

Draco suspiró y apartó las sábanas de encima, despegándose de las piernas de su esposa.

- Será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere- murmuró, mientras buscaba sus pantalones.

- Vale- contestó ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Draco sonrió al ver que estaba enfadada y la levantó, dándole un pequeño beso.

- No tardaré.

La pelirroja le cogió de la cabeza y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos, ofreciéndole un beso mucho más apasionado que el que él le había ofrecido.

- Más te vale- dijo fieramente, antes de soltarlo.

La sonrisa del rubio se amplió, aunque desapareció en cuanto hubo escuchado a su primo amenazarlo con entrar si no salía pronto.

- ¡Espera un momento!- gritó Draco, muy molesto. Al momento se puso los pantalones y se dirigió a la puerta, recibiendo a su primo con mucha rudeza- ¿Qué quieres?

Armande pestañeó, pareciendo más aniñado e infantil de lo que ya parecía, en contraste con su enfurecido primo.

- ¿Cómo que «qué quiero»? ¿Te parece ésa una buena manera de saludar a tu primo?

- Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado, Armande, así que a menos que sea importante...

- ¿Ocupado con qué?- Armande apartó la vista de Draco y descubrió a Ginny sentada en la cama, tapándose el pecho desnudo con una sábana. Sus ojos se posaron entonces sobre la ropa, esparcida por toda la habitación, hasta volver a fijarse en su primo. Entonces, una mueca se formó en su rostro- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- Como te he dicho- insistió Draco- Estoy ocupado.

Armande pestañeó.

- Ah... entiendo.

- Bien.

- Entonces supongo que lo mío puede esperar. Ven a la Mansión cuando termines- Armande frunció el ceño y bajó la voz- Será mejor que Ginny venga también; el asunto os concierne a los dos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Armande negó con la cabeza.

- Te lo diré después. No quiero estropear vuestro momento.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Gracias, Armande. Te veré más tarde.

- Vale. Hasta luego.

Armande lanzó una última mirada a Ginny, después a su primo y desapareció. Por su parte, Draco cerró la puerta y volvió con su mujer.

- Siento la interrupción.

Ginny se contentó con sonreír, sin soltar las sábanas e indicando a Draco que se acercara a ella con un dedo. El rubio medio sonrió y, con obediencia, se aproximó a ella. La chica le facilitó el acercamiento, agarrándole el cuello con una mano y uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Poco a poco, la joven fue recostándose sobre la cama, al tiempo que su marido se colocaba sobre ella.

Moviendo los labios con mucha más pasión, Draco acabó empujándola contra la cama, paseando las manos de las caderas hasta el interior y consiguiendo colocarse adecuadamente entre sus piernas. Los besos se volvieron más brutales y su respiraciones se acortaron y aceleraron. El control se les estaba escapando por momentos.

Entonces, Draco gruñó y, sin desearlo, apartó sus labios de ella.

- Deberíamos parar.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, casi en un susurro.

- Porque voy a perder el control del todo.

Ginny sonrió de placer, antes de pasear sus sugerentes manos por el duro pecho de su marido, tratando de persuadirlo.

- No tenemos porqué parar...

Draco le cogió las manos antes de que ella pudiera bajarlas más, sin soltarlas.

- No sabía que te gustara tanto la cama- la molestó.

- ¿Acaso está mal querer estar con mi marido?- contestó ella.

- Ahora mismo sí. Creo que no seré capaz de dejarte salir de aquí si seguimos adelante.

- Entonces seré tu prisionera encantada- declaró su mujer, sonriendo con picardía, doblando aún más las piernas a su alrededor.

- Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, Ginny. Estoy intentando aguantarme...

- No tienes que portarte bien- la pelirroja se acercó a él, hasta su oído- Sólo sé tú mismo.

Draco, naturalmente, estuvo encantado de satisfacer los deseos de su esposa.

OOOO

Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que la pareja decidió salir de la cama y mucho más hasta que se vistió. Durante el baño, que obviamente ambos compartieron, la pareja pasó mucho más tiempo explorando los labios del otro que lavándose. Sin embargo, finalmente lograron ponerse algo de ropa y presentarse en el comedor, donde compartieron un buen almuerzo; ambos tenían ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente se presentaron en la Mansión Malfoy, ya era por la tarde. Draco sonrió a Ginny con afecto, antes de guiarla hacia el salón donde ya se encontraban Armande, Narcissa y Alexia. Los tres se giraron al ver a la pareja, fijándose sobre todo los fríos ojos de Narcissa en la mano de su hijo, reposando en la cadera de su esposa.

- Sentimos llegar tarde- se disculpó Draco.

- Perdimos la noción del tiempo- explicó Ginny, mirando a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Narcissa alzó la ceja. Entonces, lanzó una inquisitiva mirada a Armande, que asintió, y se giró hacia su hijo y su nuera.

- Estoy segura de que a nadie le ha molestado que lleguéis tarde. Por favor, sentaros.

Draco y Ginny se sentaron juntos en el sofá, sin separarse ni un instante. Era imposible no fijarse en el floreciente amor que había entre ambos; se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, sus tímidas sonrisas y el radiante color de sus mejillas. Por primera vez, parecían la pareja de recién casados que realmente eran.

Narcissa no pudo sentirse más orgullosa y aliviada, especialmente después de lo que había descubierto esa misma mañana, pero aquello no fue suficiente apara apartarla del verdadero asunto del que quería hablar con ellos.

- Supongo que las cosas van bien entre vosotros- preguntó ella, mirándolos fijamente.

Ginny asintió, acercándose al pecho de su marido, mientras él le pasaba una mano por su cintura.

- Draco cuida muy bien de mí- añadió ella, girándose y sonriendo a su marido. Entonces, Alexia frunció el ceño.

- Estoy seguro de que sí- añadió Armande, con segundas intenciones, riéndose.

El rubor se intensificó en las mejillas de los recién casados y Alexia se enfureció aún más. Por su parte, Narcissa lanzó una severa mirada a Armande, quien se calló al instante, y se fijó nuevamente en el joven matrimonio.

- Lo cierto es que me alegra enormemente escuchar eso, pero tengo que confesar que estoy un poco sorprendida. Me he enterado de lo que ocurrió hace unos días y me imaginé que ese incidente habría complicado vuestra relación.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Draco, algo confundido.

- De tu pequeña pelea muggle con Blaise- aclaró Alexia, clavando sus ácidos ojos en Draco, con una sonrisa fría- Ha causado mucho revuelo. Todo el mundo habla de eso; bueno, tal vez debería decir que todo el mundo habla de cómo amenazaste a Blaise con matarlo, no sin antes haberlo atacado.

Ginny clavó la vista en su marido.

- ¿Qué?

La expresión de Draco se endureció.

- Eh... Me peleé con Zabini cuando os vi juntos en la ciudad. Digamos que no me tomé muy bien sus explicaciones.

- Bien. Se lo merecía.

- Tal vez, Ginevra- intervino Narcissa- pero el comportamiento de Draco ha dado pie a muchos murmullos innecesarios. La gente ha supuesto, naturalmente, que tú eres la culpable de esa pelea- el señor Zabini sólo está en problemas cuando hay mujeres de por medio- y eso, querida, es algo que no deseas. Además, no ayuda que el señor Zabini no esté haciendo nada para refutar los rumores.

- ¡Pero no es cierto!- gritó Ginny- ¡Diga lo que diga la gente, es mentira! ¡Díselo tú, Draco!

- Tiene razón- suspiró el rubio- cometí un error. Creí que Zabini se había...- Draco se interrumpió y miró significativamente a la pelirroja- Bueno, fuera lo que fuera lo que pensase, me equivocaba. Zabini, por supuesto, se aprovechó de mi enfado y me hizo creer sus estúpidas mentiras. Yo estaba muy nervioso y perdí la cabeza; lo golpeé dos veces, pero consiguió escaparse. Supongo que se estará aprovechando de tdo esto por despecho.

- Sin duda- admitió Narcissa- pero fue una locura atacarlo en una calle abarrotada de gente. Ya fuera él quien lanzara el rumor o no, que no te quepa la menor duda de que todos los presentes han contado lo que vieron a todos sus amigos. Ya no importa la verdad; lo único que importa es que la gente te vio amenazando al señor Zabini. Todo lo demás depende de la imaginación obsesiva de la gente, con los cotilleos.

- Quise avisarte antes- dijo Armande, algo triste- Theo me lo contó esta mañana, pero cuando quise llegar a tu casa, el rumor ya se había extendido por toda la ciudad. Aunque la tía Cissy ya lo sabía.

- Sí- añadió Alexia, con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro- y ahora la gente cree que Ginevra no es más que una vulgar furcia.

Draco la miró.

- No sé porqué estás tan contenta, Alexia. Aunque, después de tanto tiempo conociéndote, no debería de sorprenderme.

- Ya basta, Draco- sentenció Narcissa- No hace falta ser maleducado.

- Entonces dile a Alexia que mantenga esa sucia boca cerrada- escupió él, sin apartar la vista de su primo.

- Cuando el río suena, agua lleva- se expresó Alexia, sonriendo- Además, si has pegado a Blaise es que tú también lo piensas.

- Si y fui un idiota al hacerlo. Ese «agua» no era más que mi imaginación. Sin embargo, tú has dejado demostrado con creces lo zorra que eres. No creas que me he olvidado de ese verano, Alexia.

- ¡Draco!- le advirtió su madre- ¡Es suficiente! No dejaré que hablas de tu prima en ese tono- los ojos de la mujer se centraron entonces en Alexia, quien estaba muy sonrojada y aún más enfurecida- Eso también va por ti, Alexia. Si no sabes comportarte, será mejor que te marches.

Ambos primos acabaron callándose, aunque ninguno apartó la fría mirada del otro. Entonces, un incómodo silencio se formó.

- De todos modos, Alexia tiene razón- dijo Armande, lanzándole una mirada de arrepentimiento a Ginny- La gente tiene esa impresión de ti. Muchos te vieron paseando con Blaise poco antes de la pelea, así que es normal que crean que tienes algo con él.

- Pues no tengo nada.

- Lo sabemos, Ginevra- agregó Narcissa, lanzando otra mirada de advertencia a Alexia, que estaba dispuesta a discutírselo- pero el problema es que la gente lo piensa de verdad. Aunque trataras de decir lo contrario, la gente no te creería, por celos o envidia, así que ahora te vas a encontrar con una nobleza muy reticente. Muchas mujeres tienen relaciones extra matrimoniales, querida, pero si la mujer no es discreta hasta el más pequeño de los círculos sociales la excluirá.

- Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer? Mi reputación ha quedado por los suelos sólo porque Zabini es un maldito bas...

- Esa lengua, Ginevra.

Ginny cerró la boca.

- Lo siento. Porque es un idiota, entonces.

Narcissa giró su fría mirada hacia Draco.

- Hijo, ¿qué piensas hacer? Tu actitud dio pie a esta situación y aunque es cierto que las mentiras del señor Zabini encendieron la mecha, ahora te toca a ti solucionar el problema.

Draco permaneció en silencio por un momento.

- No creo que consigamos hacer que la gente entre en razón. Creo que lo mejor será ignorar el rumor. Nadie se esperará algo así, se sorprenderán. Entonces, Blaise será el único en quedar en ridículo por haber lanzado ese estúpido rumor.

- Bien pensado, Draco- musitó Narcissa, orgullosa de él- Tienes toda la razón. Aquellos que lanzan rumores o que se aprovechan de ellos son siempre los que terminan haciendo el ridículo. Deberíamos actuar todos como si nada hubiera ocurrido- miró a Alexia- y eso te incluye, Alexia. Ginevra ya es parte de la familia y tenemos que proteger nuestra reputación.

Alexia gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Interiormente, Ginny se dijo que Narcissa estaba esperando un milagro; no era ningún secreto que ella y Alexia se odiaban mutuamente.

- Tenemos que empezar a ir a más fiestas juntos- dijo Draco, mirando a su esposa- No podemos dejar que le gente crea que nos da vergüenza salir juntos o que estamos incómodos el uno al lado del otro.

- De acuerdo- sonrió ella, poniendo una mano sobre la suya- Eso no será un problema.

- Ya no- añadió él, apretando su abrazo.

- Por mucho que me alegre de que por fin hayáis limado asperezas- les interrumpió Armande- me enferma ver tantas muestra de afecto en público.

- A mí también- gruñó Alexia.

- Bueno, yo sí que me alegro de que al fin os comportéis como un verdadero matrimonio- les contrarió Narcissa, en su habitual tono de voz- Y espero que no pase mucho tiempo hasta que podamos celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia. Espero que lo estéis intentando.

- ¡Madre!- exclamó Draco, totalmente sonrojado.

Narcissa lo miró fijamente, sin arrepentirse de lo dicho.

- No te pongas así, Draco. Sabes muy bien que tu padre desea que Ginevra se quede embarazada cuanto antes.

- Estamos en ello- aclaró Ginny, mostrando un ligero atisbo de rubor.

- Excelente- añadió su suegra- Lucius estará encantado- Por lo visto, él no sería el único.

Draco se movió con incomodidad, despreciando por completo el tema de conversación; lo último que deseaba era discutir su vida sexual con su madre.

- Bueno- dijo al fin- Ginny y yo tendremos que marcharnos pronto.

- ¿Por qué no os quedáis a cenar? Tu padre se encuentra mejor hoy, así que cenará con nosotros. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última comida familiar y estoy segura de que a Lucius le encantaría volver a ver a Ginevra.

La mujer sonrió al decir esto último, pero tanto Draco como Ginny sabían que eso no era cierto. Sin embargo, también sabían que negarse no era ninguna opción posible.

- Por supuesto, madre- aceptó Draco, obedeciendo hasta el último momento.

OOOO

- Bueno, creo que ésta será la última vez que vaya a cenar con tu familia- dijo Ginny, entrada la noche, mientras se quitaba el recogido del pelo- Tu padre es terrible, Draco. Espero que lo sepas.

- Podría haber sido peor- comentó él- ¡Imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si llega a estar de mal humor!

- Sólo estaba de buen humor porque se lo estaba pasando en grande poniéndome en evidencia- aclaró Ginny, deshaciendo los lazos de su vestido- Sólo Merlín sabrá cómo se enteró del rumor. ¡No es más que un ermitaño en pijama!

Draco se rió.

- Y eso que no has visto cómo estaba mi madre al principio. Esta mañana estaba histérica; creía que de verdad te habías acostado con Zabini.

- Me encanta descubrir la confianza que tenéis tu familia y tú en mí.

Los labios de Draco se torcieron.

- Bueno, ya nadie lo cree, así que puedes estar tranquila.

- Ya lo sé, pero a tu padre le encantó echarme en cara haberme atrevido a darle una mínima sospecha de haberlo hecho. Naturalmente, lo he hecho por ser una Weasley que no tiene ni idea de modales y educación y no sabe hacer nada bien; obviando, eso sí, que fuiste tú, Draco, el que pegó a Zabini y dio pie al rumor.

- Créeme; yo también me llevé una bronca después de la cena.

- Mmm.

Los grises ojos del rubio se fijaron en ella, con diversión.

- Si fuera tú, no me preocuparía por nada. A mi padre le encanta tener a alguien a quien ridiculizar, pero nunca se da cuenta de lo que dice. En realidad, creo que le gustas.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó Ginny. Draco asintió.

- No le conoces lo suficiente como para entenderlo, pero hoy no ha tratado de tratarte mal. Simplemente hace ese tipo de cosas. Es su... bueno, podría decirse que es su manera de mostrar afecto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Molestando a la gente?

- Algo así. Es difícil de explicar.

- Si esa es la manera que tiene tu padre de mostrar su simpatía, creo que prefiero que me deteste. Estoy muy acostumbrada a sus regañinas.

Draco chascó la lengua.

- Te acostumbrarás. En realidad, una vez que lo conoces, no es tan malo. Sólo que tiene una forma un tanto rara de mostrarlo.

- Mmm- fue la simple respuesta de Ginny.

Draco sonrió y se colocó detrás de ella. Le rodeó la cintura con sus manos, encontrándose con su mirada a través del reflejo del espejo, que colgaba delante de ellos.

- No te enfades con él, Ginny- murmuró- Sólo está preocupado por nosotros.

- Por favor. Creo que le preocupa más que este rumor haya manchado el honorífico nombre de Malfoy.

- Eso también- admitió el rubio- ¿Pero no era de esperarse?

- Supongo que sí- la pelirroja sonrió y se giró hacia él, mirándolo de frente- Desearía que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Ya escuchaste a tus padres; todo el mundo va a estar hablando de nosotros.

- Ya pasará, Ginny. En cuanto todos se den cuenta de lo poco que nos preocupa el cotilleo, se olvidarán de él y se centrarán en otro escándalo.

- Pareces saber un montón sobre el tema.

Draco sonrió secamente.

- Mi familia tiene mucha práctica desmintiendo e ignorando cosas malsonantes.

- Ya veo.

El chico la abrazó más fuertemente.

- No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, Ginny. No va a pasar nada malo. Da igual lo que la gente diga o crea; lo único importante es que nosotros sepamos la verdad. Y eso nada puede cambiarlo- Draco sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con la mano- Igual que lo que siento por ti.

Ginny le apretó la mano y sonrió.

- Ya lo sé.

Se querían. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes, se querían de verdad y eso nada podría cambiarlo.

¿O sí?

OOOO

Tres días pasaron desde que el rumor que ensuciaba los nombres de Draco y Ginny saliera a la luz. Todo el mundo hablaba de ello y, aunque la mayoría creyera firmemente en la culpabilidad de Ginny, no podía negarse que el comportamiento de la pareja acallaba las lenguas, aunque por poco tiempo. Ni Draco ni Ginny parecían afectados por los murmullos; incluso podría decirse que se veían mejor que nunca.

En aquel momento, Ginny bailaba con su marido, esbozando una sonrisa que podría describirse como pícara e incitante, mientras su risotada se escuchaba por todos los rincones del salón. Estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo y, lo que impactaba más, lo hacía en compañía de su marido.

Al otro lado de la sala de baile, sufriendo un doloroso déjà vu, se encontraba Blaise Zabini. Estaba observando fijamente a la pareja, mientras bailaba, siguiendo los movimientos de la pelirroja que había captado una obsesiva atención en su mente. Nunca había deseado a una mujer tanto como a ella, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué razón: por vengarse de Draco o por probar a su maravillosa esposa.

- Si fuera tú, me daría por vencida- señaló Alexia, acercándose a él- Fueras cuales fueran tus oportunidades de acostarte con Ginevra, las echaste a perder en el mismo instante en que lanzaste ese rumor. No te imaginaste que las cosas salieran así, ¿verdad, Blaise?

- Me honra que mis asuntos te hayan despertado tanto interés- respondió Blaise, sin apartar la vista de Ginny- pero no hace falta que te preocupes. Ya me he dado cuenta de la situación.

Alexia dejó escapar una risotada.

- Desde luego que sí.

- Tu querido primo ya me ha humillado una vez, así que no voy a ponerme más en evidencia quejándome. Sin embargo, es una pena que Draco escogiera un lugar tan lleno de gente para enfrentarse a mí; así, nadie conocería la historia, aunque la realidad ya no puede cambiarse.

- Es raro en ti que te rindas tan pronto, Blaise. ¿Qué ocurre, te estás ablandando?

- ¿Rendirme?- Blaise se giró y la miró con burla- No, querida Alexia, yo no me rindo. Éste ha sido un duro golpe, tengo que admitirlo, pero no estoy dispuesto a alzar la bandera blanca tan pronto.

Alexia lo miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Jamás revelo mis secretos, amor. Ni siquiera a ti.

- Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Están tan enamorados que me dan asco.

- El amor no es ningún obstáculo para mí- aclaró Blaise, quitándose una pelusa de su traje azul oscuro- Simplemente estoy allanando el terreno hasta mi objetivo.

- No funcionará.

Los labios del joven se tornaron en una diabólica sonrisa.

- Ya veremos.

Alexia sintió un escalofrío. A pesar de lo mucho que odiara a Ginny por haberle arrebatado a Draco y a éste último por haber rechazado su amor, había algo terrible en la sonrisa de Blaise que hizo que su conciencia reaccionara ante su posible respuesta.

Lo correcto sería advertirles de los planes de Blaise, pero a pesar de pensarlo, Alexia sabía que no lo haría. No estaba en su naturaleza olvidar y perdonar. Quería que sufrieran, quería que se sintieran humillados, pero no podía negarse que el futuro y maquiavélico plan de Blaise guardaba algo que le hacía sentirse incómoda.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo finalmente, muy seria- Draco acabará contigo si se entera de que has vuelto acercarte a Ginny.

- Qué considerada, Alexia, de verdad. Que sientas algo distinto al odio por mí es todo un honor, pero tienes que tener un concepto pésimo de mí si crees que el temperamento de Draco podrá aplacarme. Me cogió por sorpresa la semana pasada, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

- Estás arriesgándote mucho.

Blaise rió dulcemente.

- Siempre lo hago- se fijó nuevamente en Ginny, que aún bailaba en brazos de su marido- cuando merece la pena.

OOOO

- Zabini está aquí- murmuró Ginny, temblando, fijándose en el hombre en cuestión. La pelirroja se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala junto a su marido. Estaban ya cansados de bailar y, desde allí, podía observar perfectamente a Blaise sin levantar sospechas.

Draco alzó la vista y siguió la mirada de su mujer, siguiendo la línea que trazaban sus ojos hasta el alto hombre, que conversaba con un grupo de amigos.

- No nos molestará- replicó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros- No se atrevería.

Ginny cerró ambas manos en dos puños.

- ¡Aún así, no puedo soportarlo! Después de contar todas esas mentiras sobre mí ni siquiera puedo hacer nada, porque si me acerco y me enfrento a él, la gente pensará que realmente nos acostamos.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Le golpeé muy fuerte por los dos. ¿Te basta con eso?

- No. No me contentaré hasta que sea yo misma quien le golpee.

- Recuérdame que me aleje de ti cuando estés de mal humor.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Draco dejó escapar una risa y le rodeó la cintura con las manos.

- Porque eres increíblemente violenta cuando te enfadas, cariño.

- Por favor, no digas eso sólo porque sea una mujer. Si fuera un hombre, te parecería normal que quisiera pegarlo.

- Si fueras un hombre no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Ginny se rió.

- Eso es cierto.

Draco se agachó y consiguió robarle un beso, aunque se alargó un poco más de lo que se consideraba aceptable en público. Ginny se sonrojó y se apartó de él.

- Aquí no- dijo firmemente- Nos pueden ver.

- ¿Y a quién le importa?

- ¡A mí!

- Nos beneficiaría mucho.

- Sólo lo dices para convencerme.

- Tal vez- le besó los labios y bajó por su cuello- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No- declaró ella, sin aliento.

- ¿En serio?- sus labios subieron, pasando de su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres parar?

Ginny tembló y sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba.

- No quiero...- consiguió decir, aunque no demasiado convencida.

- Mentirosa- susurró Draco contra su cuello, sonriéndole. Entonces, sus labios se encontraron con los de su esposa y todas sus dudas se disiparon en una nube de pasión.

- Ejem- Ginny y Draco se recompusieron al momento- Siento interrumpir- dijo Pansy Parkinson, con total ironía- pero creo, Draco, que esos ingratos a los que tú llamas amigos te están buscando. Están con Theo ahora mismo.

- ¿Vince y Greg han vuelto?- Pansy asintió- ¡No puedo creerlo!- Draco miró a Ginny, con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro- ¿Te importa? Es que llevo meses sin verlos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Adelante. Son tus amigos, ¿no?

- Sí, pero odio dejarte sola.

- No te preocupes, Draco- contestó ella, con una sonrisa- No voy a morirme por que vayas a hablar con tus amigos. Ve con ellos; estoy segura de que Pansy me hará compañía.

- Naturalmente- contestó la susodicha, sonriendo- Además, tenemos que ponernos al día, señora Malfoy.

- Muy bien- dijo Draco- Entonces me marcho-

Ginny lo observó marchándose y se giró hacia Pansy, sintiendo cierta incomodidad. No era muy amiga de la ex Slytherin y no se encontraba muy a gusto a solas con ella, pero sabía que Draco no la habría dejado sola con aquel rumor circulando. Ginny se había dado cuenta de lo protector que había resultado ser Draco, aunque no le importaba, pues le permitía pasar más tiempo con él.

- Bueno...- comenzó la pelirroja, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Entonces, Pansy se echó a reír.

- No tienes porqué estar tan incómoda. No voy a maldecirte; sólo quiero hablar.

- Bien. Habla.

Pansy sonrió de nuevo, enseñando los dientes.

- De acuerdo, quería cotillear, ¿pero qué esperabas? Es lo que mejor se nos da a las mujeres de aquí.

- A algunos hombres también- señaló Ginny.

- Tienes razón. Armande Malfoy es increíblemente cotilla, pero su nombre ya suena bastante femenino. Tal vez sus padres le vieran algo al nacer y lo llamaron así.

- ¿Estás insinuando que Armande es gay?- preguntó Ginny, intentando no reírse- Sinceramente, lo dudo.

- Tal vez, ¿pero no te parece extraño que se llame «Armande», en femenino, en lugar de «Armand»?

- La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado.

- Yo sí y me parece raro.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que estás dándole demasiadas vueltas.

- Quizá- Pansy se encogió de hombros- Pero la verdad es que me da igual; no he venido a hablar contigo de eso.

- Ah.

- Sí.

- ¡Esperad!- gritó Daphne, acercándose a ellas moviendo su vestido azul de seda- No empecéis sin mí.

Ginny pestañeó de la sorpresa y, de pronto, se sintió acorralada.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Serás boba- dijo Daphne- ¿Crees que vamos a dejarte marchar sin que nos digas algo jugoso a cambio? Lo bueno de tener amigos es que puedes enterarte de la verdad que hay detrás de los cotilleos de primera mano y nosotras estamos deseando conocerla, querida Ginny.

- Es cierto- asintió Pansy- Nos hemos enterado de la supuesta aventura que has tenido con Blaise, aunque después de veros s Draco y a ti, más felices que nunca, estamos empezando a creer que sea simplemente eso, un rumor.

- Tal vez se esté «trabajando» a los dos- intervino Daphne, con una mueca muy poco femenina.

- ¡Nunca haría algo así!- exclamó Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no?- Daphne se encogió de hombros- Yo lo haría.

Pansy giró la vista, agotada.

- Pero porque tú eres una guarra.

- Vaya, y eso lo dice la señorita «me-estoy-tirando-al-mejor-amigo-de-mi-novio».

- En realidad, era su hermano y da igual porque ya no estoy con ninguno.

Ginny pestañeó varias veces; estaba claro que ninguna de ellas conocía la palabra «fidelidad».

- Bueno, nos estamos alejando del tema- dijo Pansy, centrando su atención en Ginny, de nuevo- Nosotras estamos interesadas en ti.

- Pero yo no he hecho nada- exclamó Ginny- Todo ha sido un malentendido, aunque si Zabini no hubiese actuado como un idiota, nada de esto habría pasado.

Daphne suspiró.

- Qué decepción. Y yo que quería saber si Blaise era tan bueno en la cama como dicen.

- La verdad es que no lo sé- añadió Ginny- ni quiero saberlo.

- ¿Por qué no? He oído que es muy bueno.

Pansy dejó escapar una carcajada.

- ¿Es que no lo ves, Daph? Ginevra está embobada con su marido y se niega a mirar a cualquier otro. Tengo que admitir que no sé cómo lo haces; yo sería incapaz de querer a un hombre solo.

- Eso es porque nunca has estado enamorada de verdad- respondió Ginny, simplemente- Cuando de verdad quieres a alguien te resulta imposible fijarte en nadie más.

- Qué aburrido- declaró Daphne- Yo prefiero mezclar y comparar.

- Por Merlín, Daphne; eres la única persona capaz de hablar de los hombres como si fueran prendas de ropa- comparó Pansy secamente, aunque sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial.

- ¿Y qué problema hay? Tanto la ropa como los hombres son muy importantes para mí.

- ¿En serio? Pensaba que lo más importante para ti era ser la más guapa de la nobleza.

- También- contestó la rubia- Pero los hombres y la ropa están relacionados con eso.

Ginny no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Daphne, perpleja.

- Nada- respondió Ginny, tratando de aguantarse- No te preocupes.

No había necesidad de destrozar las esperanzas de la rubia diciéndole lo ridícula que parecía. Pansy pareció compartir la idea y compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Ginny. Entonces, Daphne las miró con suspicacia por un instante.

- Os estáis burlando de mí- las acusó- pero sabéis que digo la verdad. Además, todo el mundo sabe que soy la más guapa y la mejor vestida de todas las chicas de la alta sociedad.

Aquello fue demasiado para sus compañeras y tanto Ginny como Pansy tuvieron que inclinarse para contener la risa, sin éxito. Daphne se contentó con mirarlas, perpleja.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

Pansy y Ginny aumentaron las risas y, pasado un tiempo, Daphne se unió a ellas, de manera que las tres siguieron riéndose sin ningún tipo de control.

Era raro; por muy creída y estúpida que fuera Daphne, de igual forma que Pansy podía llegar a ser muy sarcástica e hiriente, Ginny se sintió rodeada de verdaderas amigas en aquel momento. No era el mismo tipo de amistad que tenía con Hermione, ni con Kitty, pero algo parecido sí.

- Vosotras dos...- consiguió balbucear Ginny- Jamás me imaginé que sería amiga de vosotras dos.

- Oh, Merlín, no me digas que vas a ponerte sentimental conmigo- la interrumpió Pansy.

Ginny se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nada de todos para uno?

- Claro que no. Perderás diez puntos si te atreves a decirme esa basura Gryffindor a la cara.

- Diez puntos es mucho- observó Ginny- Tal vez deba guardarlos para cuando engorde mi marcador; entonces no se notará.

Daphne sonrió.

- No te preocupes. El mío siempre está en números negativos.

- Y hundiéndose por momentos- añadió Pansy.

- Sabes que me quieres- canturreó Daphne.

- Sólo en tus mejores días, cariño. Sólo en tus mejores días.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y divisó a Draco volviendo hacia ella. Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían, tan tontos y grandes como siempre, aunque mucho mejor vestidos que la última vez que la pelirroja los había visto en Hogwarts. Al ver de nuevo al trío reunido, un montón de recuerdos asaltaron la mente de Ginny, aunque no dejó que la molestaran. Draco era un hombre diferente; bueno, tal vez la palabra «diferente» no fuera la más indicada para describirlo, pero el cretino chiquillo del colegio había madurado.

- Ginny- dijo él, conduciendo a sus amigos hacia ella- Recuerdas a Crabbe y Goyle, ¿verdad?

- Cómo olvidarlos- murmuró ella, aunque extendió la mano a ambos caballeros, con una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios- Es un placer veros de nuevo. ¿Es cierto que venís del extranjero?

Las mejillas de Goyle se tiñeron de rojo mientras le cogía la pequeña mano a la pelirroja.

- He-Hemos estado... vi-visitando a la familia- tartamudeó, en un tono muy bajo y tembloroso de voz.

- Vince y Greg son primos segundos- explicó Draco.

- Ah, eso explica lo mucho que os parecéis- señaló Ginny, sonriendo con inocencia.

Pansy y Daphne trataron de contener la risa. Draco torció los labios, pero no dijo nada.

- Nos costó creer a Draco cuando nos comentó que se había casado con Ginevra Weasley- intervino Crabbe, sorprendiendo a Ginny con su elocuencia- Pero parece ser que no nos había engañado, después de todo.

- Pues es cierto- rió Ginny, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Draco mientras él le sonreía- Han pasado cerca de dos meses desde la boda.

La sonrisa del rubio se reflejó en sus ojos.

- Así es.

- Sí, pero nadie asistió a la boda más que vuestras familias y Celia Adderson- apuntó Daphne, ciertamente molesta- Te diré, Draco, que nos sentimos algo decepcionadas por no estar invitadas a la boda. ¿A que sí, Pansy?

- Estoy segura de que tenían sus razones- la morena se encogió de hombros- No hace falta darle más vueltas.

Entonces, Pansy se giró hacia Crabbe y Goyle y se interesó por sus vacaciones. Daphne también entró en la conversación, demasiado entrometida como para mantenerse al margen pero, una vez se hubo cansada, arrastró a Pansy fuera para seguir cotilleando. Los chicos permanecieron sólo unos minutos más hasta que se marcharon,; Goyle avergonzándose después de hacer una reverencia a Ginny.

- Parece que has encandilado a Greg- comentó Draco, observando a su amigo con una sonrisa. Ginny pestañeó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Creo que no lo he visto tan avergonzado en mi vida; por no mencionar el hecho de que no podía apartar la vista de ti.

- Pues lo siento por él, pero no estoy libre.

- ¿En serio? Tu marido debe de ser muy afortunado.

- Creo que la afortunada soy yo; él es increíblemente guapo y rico, así que soy la envidia de todas las mujeres de la sociedad.

Draco enarcó la ceja y la atrajo hacia sí con un dedo.

- Serás descarada- murmuró, antes de besarla.

Ginny sonrió y, después de corresponderle al beso, se separó de él, sugerente.

- ¿Crees que nos echarán de menos si nos vamos de aquí?

- La verdad es que me da igual que lo hagan- contestó él casi al momento. Entonces, la agarró con mucha más fuerza y desaparecieron.

OOOO

Las semanas pasaron y, aunque algunos rezagados siguieran insistiendo en el adulterio de la señora Malfoy, intentando por todos los medios de destrozar su reputación a cada momento, la mayor parte de la sociedad había olvidado el incidente; ¿por qué preocuparse de algo tan nimio- nunca demostrado, obviamente- habiendo escándalos mucho más importantes? La señora Charing, por ejemplo, de quien se rumoreaba haber tenido gemelos de un hombre que no era su marido, era una mejor candidata para los cotilleos.

Ginny no pudo agradecer más aquel regalo, liberándose de aquella carga que reposaba sobre sus hombros. Ya no temía que su nombre sonara en todos los susurros; la gente ya no la observaba tanto ni se inmiscuía en sus asuntos. Por fin la habían dejado tranquila y era maravilloso.

Aprovechando esa gloriosa libertad, Ginny decidió ir al centro de la ciudad y hacer algunas compras necesarias; su armario daba pena y ya había utilizado varias prendas demasiadas veces, para su gusto. A pesar de no estar tan obsesionada con la moda tanto como Kitty o Daphne, la pelirroja sabía que no daba buena impresión vestir siempre con lo mismo.

Después de ponerse un caro sombrero, la joven desapareció por la mejor zona del Callejón Diagon, donde compraban todos los pura-sangre y comenzó a pasearse por todas las tiendas. El viaje no fue en vano, pues rápidamente tuvo que enviar varias de sus compras a casa, ya que no podía con todas.

Nada más salir de su tienda favorita, se encontró con Blaise Zabini caminando tranquilamente por la calle paralela, sonriéndola con una sonrisa expresamente hecha para ponerla nerviosa. Ginny dudó por un instante, pero al ver que la saludaba, decidió acercarse a él.

- Tienes agallas- aclaró ella, en frente de él- Debería lanzarte una maldición imperdonable por todo lo que me has hecho pasar.

- Pero no lo harás- contestó él, confiado- ¿A que no, Ginevra?

Los labios de la pelirroja se tensaron.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Pedirte perdón.

Ginny pestañeó varias veces.

- ¿Qué?

Blaise se echó a reír como sólo él hacía.

- Sé que no estás sorda, así que no pienso repetirme. No era mi intención que tu nombre estuviera en boca de esos idiotas. Créeme; estaba tan cabreado con la situación como Draco y tú, sobre todo sabiendo que el causante de esas mentiras fui yo. Así que, lo siento; no debí haber mentido así. No debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿Esperas que te perdone?- preguntó Ginny, divertida por la situación, pero también irritada- ¡Engañaste a mi marido diciéndole que nos habíamos acostado! Creo que me parece algo demasiado grave como para perdonártelo.

- Pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, querida, como para ignorarla. Si tú también hubieses visto lo patético que parecía Draco preguntándome si me había acostado contigo, estoy seguro de que habrías mentido. Verle tan decepcionado, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, fue algo que atesoraré el resto de mi vida. Naturalmente, ya sabía que tú o Draco destaparíais la verdad. Pero es una pena que escogiese un lugar público para arreglar las cuentas conmigo, sabiendo que podría verlo todo el mundo.

- Eso va a hacer incluso más difícil que te perdone; ¡Intentaste arruinar mi matrimonio aposta!

- Tu matrimonio me da igual- respondió Blaise, con candidez- Admito que quería llevar las cosas al límite, pero tienes que entender, Ginevra, que lo hice en nombre del amor. Ya lo dice el dicho: en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

Ginny dejó escapar una risita.

- No me digas que estás enamorado de mí, Zabini. Sé que no es así pero, aunque lo fuera, las cosas no cambiarían. Quiero a Draco y soy su mujer, así que vas a tener que aceptar tu derrota y seguir adelante.

- Creo que no puedo hacerlo, cariño.

- No me llames así.

Blaise se echó a reír y, con calma, fue dirigiéndose hacia ella, arrinconándola.

- Eres terca, tengo que admitirlo, pero piénsalo por un solo momento. ¿Estás totalmente satisfecha con Draco?

Ginny se echó hacia atrás, sin darse apenas cuenta de que el hombre la estaba arrinconando en una esquina oscura, cubierta detrás de unas cajas.

- Sí, Zabini- dijo ella, firmemente- Lo estoy. Serías bastante idiota si de verdad creyeras que se me ha pasado por la cabeza estar contigo.

- Qué pena. Odio forzar a las mujeres.

La pelirroja alzó la ceja.

- ¿De qué estás...?

Sin embargo, la chica no pudo terminar la pregunta puesto que la mano de Blaise le tapó la boca. Sus ojos ardieron de rabia. La joven luchó, pero no resultó una amenaza para Zabini, quien la arrinconó aún más.

- No te preocupes, amor. Cuidaré bien de ti- le murmuró al oído.

Entonces, el abrazo se intensificó y ambos desaparecieron por una rendija.

**Próximo capítulo: Nunca más**

_Hola a todos! Buf, ha pasado más tiempo que nunca desde el último capítulo, disculpadme! Pero ahora estoy ocupadísima entre trabajo, fansubs y demás, así que tengo que hacer milagros para sacar algo de tiempo XD. Bueno, volviendo al capítulo... qué fuerte! No me imaginaba que Blaise fuera capaz de hacer algo así, aunque confío en que alguien salve a Ginny, porque no sé si sería capaz de recuperarse de algo así. Es más, espero que ese alguien sea Alexia, informando a Draco de los planes de Zabini o algo así; así, al menos, podría limpiar su nombre. Qué pena, con lo bien que se habían puesto las cosas entre los tortolitos... pero bueno, así se pone más interesante el fic. Intentaré ponerme cuanto antes con el próximo capítulo, que ya apenas quedan 6 caps para que se acabe! qué pena! Bueno, a ver si encuentro otro fic nada más acabar éste, para traducirlo. Un beso!_

_**Baarbi**: hola! gracias por lo del Mundial! A mí también me ha parecido increíble que al fin hayan dado ese paso; parece que fue hace nada cuando ambos se encontraron en el Callejón Diagon, fulminándose con las miradas XD. Pero bueno, poco les ha durado la calma; a ver qué pasa ahora con todo este asunto de Blaise. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! Pues sí, creo que nos hacía falta por fin un capítulo así! Pero lo dicho, ya están otra vez con problemas XD. Espero que al fin Blaise quede como lo que es delante de todos, porque ya es hora. Un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Pues sí; al fin Draco se dejó llevar, que lo estaba necesitando XD. Y parece que hasta Narcissa se ha alegrado de que lo hayan hecho XD. Yo también creo que se quedará pronto embarazada; a ver cómo reacciona Lucius cuando se entere! Un beso!_

_: hola! Al fin ha quedado claro lo mucho que se quieren de verdad, algo muy raro en la alta sociedad, donde todos son infieles XD. Aunque veremos cómo reacciona Ginny después de lo que le ha hecho Blaise; espero que no consiga destruir su matrimonio... Bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**melina-g**: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Yo también creo que la historia está muy bien llevada, sobre todo su relación. Creo que ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar en cada momento y eso les ha ayudado mucho. Esperemos que esto sea sólo una prueba más! Un beso!_

_**xMariana Radcliffex**: hola! Jejeje, me alegra que te esté gustando. Espero que este cap también. Un beso!_

_**Acmeldan**: hola! Pues parece que Malfoy lo está haciendo bastante bien por ahora, además de haberse confesado el también. El problema ahora viene de toro lado... pero bueno, seguro que lo superan. Sí! Casillas estuvo genial! Y el beso que le dio a Sara también!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que se dice pronto 22 capítulos; ya era hora de que esto pasara! Y seguro que Ginny ya está embarazada; aunque claro, pasará algo de tiempo hasta que se dé cuenta. Por ahora tienen que centrarse en destrozar a Blaise XD. Un beso!_

_**Anii Hndz**: hola! Pues sí que tardé un poco, al final... pero bueno, por fin lo he terminado! A mí también me encantó traducir el capítulo anterior y, la verdad, creía que éste sería un poco aburrido... pero me equivocaba! A ver qué nos depara el próximo. Un beso!_

_**naLiitatutii**: hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! A mí también me parece que Draco es muy él; tal vez por eso me guste tanto (entre otras cosas). Espero que este cap te haya gustado... y los que vienen! Sí! Por fin tenemos nuestra ansiada copa! Aunque casi la recogemos en el hospital, gracias a los tulipanes XD. Un beso!_

_**Desire**: hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando este fic y tranquila, que por mucho que tarde no voy a dejarlo (sobre todo ahora, que queda muy poco para el final). Espero que este cap también te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**anaho**: hola! A mí también me encantó el cap y me quedé pensando «bueno, y ahora qué pasará?», pero se ha puesto muy interesante! Menos mal, porque para 6 capítulos que quedan me esperaba un aburrimiento... pero no! Así que nada, habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa a continuación... No! Brasil 2014 también para nosotros! XD. Un beso!_

_**Selenika91**: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustando tanto el cap. Bueno, creo que por ahora lo del embarazo tendrá que esperar, aunque seguro que después de que terminen este asunto con Blaise, ella tiene síntomas... sólo habrá que esperar un poco! Un beso!_


	24. Capítulo 24: Nunca más

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 24: Nunca más**

- No te preocupes, cariño. Cuidaré bien de ti.

Aquéllas fueron las últimas palabras que Ginny fue capaz de escuchar, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran en la mayor de las penumbras. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue bastante borroso, pero la pelirroja tenía claro que ya no se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon. Blaise Zabini, actuando como la pequeña serpiente que era, la había secuestrado y, tal y como había descubierto rápidamente, también le había arrebatado la varita. La chica estaba indefensa.

Después de murmurar un montón de maleficios, que hubiesen provocado una gran reprimenda por parte de su suegra, Ginny se incorporó sobre la cama y empezó a examinar su alrededor. Estaba claramente en una habitación; no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinarlo, pues hasta hacía apenas unos segundos yaciendo, inconsciente, en una gran cama.

La sala estaba decorada con gusto, aunque algo masculina en su opinión. Se trataba de la habitación de un caballero. Ginny dedujo que muy probablemente se tratase de la de Blaise; la sola idea permitió que su sangre ardiera de ira, aunque aquél no era el momento más indicado para vengarse. Primero tenía que escapar o, al menos, encontrar su varita. La venganza llegaría después.

Al llegar ante la puerta, la pelirroja descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave, así que le propinó un fuerte golpe. La puerta se mantuvo igual de quieta, así que Ginny maldijo de nuevo.

- ¡Zabini!- gritó, aporreando la madera con su mano- ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!

Silencio.

Ginny apretó los dientes, golpeó de nuevo la puerta y se colapsó sobre la cama. Entonces se sentó y se fijó en su única vía de escape, mientras sus labios formaban una mueca sombría. Aquello era complemante ridículo; ¿cómo pensaba Blaise salirse con la suya en aquel caso? Si pensaba que sería fácil violarla, pronto descubriría que se equivocaba. Aquel cerdo no conseguiría de ningún modo ponerle un solo dedo encima. Aunque tuviera que servirse de sus dientes o uñas, Ginny lucharía con todo cuanto tuviera. Blaise lamentaría haberla secuestrado; estaba segura de ellos.

Aún así, la joven no pudo evitar preocuparse. Él era más alto,más fuerte y tenía su varita. El hecho de que le hubiera costado tan poco secuestrarla en plena ciudad dificultaba sus posibilidades de huida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que entonces contaba con su varita, pero Ginny se animó pensando que entonces la había pillado desprevenida, pero esa vez no bajaría la guardia. Sólo lamentaba no contar con su vara.

- Maldito Zabini- musitó Ginny con enfado, lamentando estar en una situación tan vulnerable. Odiaba sentirse tan débil pero, pasara lo que pasara, no iba a permitir que Blaise triunfara. Tenía que salir de allí y tendría que hacerlo por sus propios medios.

Un ruido sonó y el pomo de la puerta giró. Ginny echó un rápido vistazo en busca de algo con lo que defenderse y, nada más encontrar un libro, lo cogió y arrojó a la cara de su captor, mientras éste entraba en la habitación. Por desgracia, Blaise consiguió apartarse antes de que el objeto lo golpeara.

Ginny bufó de irritación por haber fallado y se sintió aún peor al escuchar la risita contenida de Blaise, mientras cerraba la puerta con su varita.

- Has fallado- comentó él, acercándose con calma hacia ella.

- Aléjate de mí- lo advirtió, separándose ella, a su vez.

- ¿O qué harás si no?

La espalda de Ginny se chocó contra la pared y la chica alzó la vista hacia su hermoso rostro, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir. Él estaba justo en frente de ella, sonriendo más diabólicamente que antes. En un rápido movimiento había conseguido atraparla, al tiempo que la empotraba aún más contra el muro.

- ¿Y bien, Ginevra?- preguntó- ¿Qué planeas hacer? Porque yo pienso acercarme todavía más.

Ginny alzó la barbilla con desafío, mientras su miedo daba paso a la ira, haciendo frente a su burlona sonrisa con sus fieros ojos.

- Tócame, Zabini, y te prometo que no podrás volver a presumir de ser un hombre.

- Es curioso que digas eso- respondió Blaise, esgrimiendo una seca sonrisa- Draco dijo algo parecido la última vez.

- Entonces tal vez debieras tomártelo en serio.

- Tal vez, pero, ¿dónde estaría la diversión si lo hiciera?- el joven pasó un dedo por su mejillo, su cuello, hasta acercarse a la delicada curva de sus pechos.

Entonces, Ginny le apartó la mano.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no?- Zabini se liberó de manera que fue capaz de atraparle ambas manos a la pelirroja, impidiendo que pudiera empujarlo- ¿Temes que te guste?

- Qué más quisieras...- escupió ella, tratando de liberarse de él.

Los ojos del chico brillaron de diversión.

- Eres más tenaz de lo que pensaba. No pensé que pudieras resistir tanto.

- Qué pena. ¿De verdad creías que iba a tirarme a tus pies nada más ver tu patético intento de seducirme?

Blaise sonrió, consiguiendo mostrar su perfecta dentadura al completo mientras lo hacía.

- No, supongo que no. Pero creo que es mejor así; como si se tratara de una competición.

- Eres asqueroso.

Blaise sonrió suavemente.

- Quizá, pero nunca he dicho que fuera un santo- Ginny se contentó con mirarlo- No hace falta estar tan enfadada, amor- continuó, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿No te he dicho que cuidaría de ti?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Violándome?

- Ésa es una palabra muy fea; pero temo que, si no te dejas, no tendré más remedio que hacértelo a la fuerza finalmente. Como ves, Ginevra, da igual lo que quieras, porque te tomaré de un modo u otro.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Por qué?- repitió Ginny- ¿Por qué me deseas tanto? No soy tan guapa como las demás mujeres que conoces y no me digas esas estupideces de que me quieres, porque no me lo creo.

- Al revés; cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, más convencido estoy de que te quiero. Tienes algo, Ginevra. Tal vez no seas muy atractiva, pero- el hombre pasó su lujuriosa mirada por la cara y el cuerpo de la chica- Por Merlín, eres increíblemente seductora.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera darse cuenta, los labios del moreno se unieron a los suyos, besándola con tal agresividad que a punto estuvo de cortarle la respiración. Estaba claro que sabía lo que hacía, pero nada podía parar el asco que sintió la pelirroja en su interior, al sentir el tacto de sus labios. Aquello estaba mal. No importaba lo bien que besara; estaba mal, muy mal.

Ginny intentó librarse de Blaise, pero el chico se lo impidió empotrándola aún más contra la pared. Después de levantar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, el joven utilizó su mano libre para pasearse por su cuerpo, sin dejar de devorarla con los besos, intentando deshacer los lazos de su camisón. Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño grito, tratando por todos los medios de librarse de su prisión pegándole en todas las partes del cuerpo que tuviera libres.

- Tranquila, cariño. No hace falta hacerlo tan difícil- dijo Blaise, con una voz entrecortada- Puede que incluso te guste.

- ¡No!- replicó ella, bastante histérica, aunque sus súplicas cesaron en cuanto los labios del joven se apoderaron de los suyos. Ella sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartarlo, pero también sabía que, de no pararlo, Blaise daría un paso mucho más lejos. Sus dedos ya se habían deshecho de las ataduras de su camisón, así que no le llevaría nada de tiempo acabar con el resto.

Presa de la desesperación, Ginny le mordió el labio inferior con toda la fuerza que pudo. El moreno se apartó con un grito, llevándose a la mano a su labio ensangrentado. La pelirroja aprovechó aquella distracción y lo empujó, escapándose de la prisión en la que se encontraba.

- ¡Maldita zorra!- vociferó Blaise- ¡Me has hecho sangrar!

- Y haré mucho más que eso- prometió ella, respirando con dificultad. El beso la había dejado temblando y no precisamente de pasión; el terror se apoderó de ella poco a poco, haciendo que su corazón latiera y el pulso de su cuello se aceleraba cada vez más. Sin embargo, nada era comparable con el temblor que sentía en su interior. Antes del beso no le había tomado en serio, pero después de aquello la joven tenía ya suficientes razones para asustarse. No obstante, no se dejaría vencer sin pelear.

Blaise se apartó la sangre del labio y la observó durante un instante. La expresión de Ginny había mostrado alguno de sus pensamientos, a juzgar por la divertida sonrisa que esgrimió él.

- Estoy seguro de que sí- contestó él, sin inmutarse- Parece que te he subestimado. No importa, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

El joven sacó su varita y se dirigió hacia ella, mientras sus ojos brillaban de diversión, aunque mostrando a la vez cierto aire diabólico. Ginny, bastante más alarmada, se refugió detrás de una mesa mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y desesperación.

- Por favor- suplicó ella, dejando de lado su orgullo, con la esperanza de poder razonar con él- Deja que me vaya, por favor. No me merezco esto. Por favor, Blaise. Piensa en las consecuencias. ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a ir a la cárcel?

- ¿Y quién dice que vayan a cogerme?- replicó él, sonriendo- Es más, ¿quién va a creer que no viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad? Los rumores pueden hacerse realidad muy rápidamente, Ginevra. La gente no creerá en tu inocencia; pensarán que tratas de encubrirte, igual que la última vez.

- Te equivocas.

- ¿En serio? Creo que no entiendes que la alta sociedad nunca olvida de verdad. Todos creerán siempre lo peor de todos y nadie será capaz de decir lo contrario. Nadie me vio secuestrándote y me aseguré de esperar a que los rumores se hubiesen calmado para volver a acercarme a ti. Había muchas miradas puestas sobre nosotros antes, pero ahora no. A nadie le importas ya, pero eso cambiará después de esto, cariño. De hecho, cuento con ello.

Unas lágrimas de ira asomaron en los ojos de la chica.

- No vas a salirte con la tuya, Blaise. Crees que lo tienes todo planeado, pero mi marido me creerá y, en cuanto le diga lo que ha pasado, vendrá a por ti.

- No lo dudo en absoluto. De hecho, espero que se lo cuentes, pero para entonces ya me habré marchado y me alegrará saber que he ganado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ganar el qué?

- Ni perdono ni olvido, Ginevra. Draco me humilló aquel día en el Callejón Diagon, así que voy a devolverle el favor. Normalmente sería imposible herirlo, pero en cuanto descubrí que está enamorado de ti supe que serías la presa perfecta para romperle el corazón. Tan sólo imagínate lo que nuestro querido y recto Malfoy sentirá cuando se entere de que su mujer se ha acostado con otro hombre. ¿Qué más dará si quisiste o no? Ya estarás maldita, Ginevra: tocada, besada y poseída por mí. Draco no será capaz de verte de la misma manera nunca más.

- ¿Así que se trata de eso?- exclamó Ginny, aún más rabiosa- ¿Vas a destrozarme la vida sólo para poder vengarte de Draco? ¿Acaso has olvidado que fuiste tú el que mintió en primer lugar, enfadándolo hasta que respondió así? ¡Fuiste tú quien no consiguió meterse en la estúpida cabeza que no me interesas! ¡Eras tú el que no me dejaba en paz! ¡Has sido tú el que ha provocado todo esto!

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué más da que haya sido culpa mía o no? Eso no cambiará nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que vaya a follarte. Pero no te preocupes- añadió, con una sonrisa- No hago esto sólo para molestar a tu marido; aunque no te lo creas, siento algo por ti. Admito que interesarme en ti no formaba parte del plan, pero el amor no puede controlarse.

- No me hables de amor.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees cuando te digo que te quiero?

Ginny lo miró fijamente.

- No sabes lo que es el amor. No podría entenderlo ni aunque quisieras. Todo lo que sabes hacer es destruirlo.

Blaise sonrió suavemente.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Sea como sea, voy a tenerte.

La pelirroja lo observó acercándose. Instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, pero sabía que no había ninguna salida posible. Blaise la apuntaba con la varita y ella no podría escapar a base de fuerza física. A no ser...

Ginny echó una mirada detrás de ella, observó algo que había y se volvió hacia Blaise. Su expresión ya no era de ansia, sino que mostraba un brillo triunfal difícil de esconder.

- Espera- musitó ella, alejándose un poco más hasta que su espalda se hubo chocado contra la piedra de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó él con impaciencia. La lujuria se divisaba en sus ojos; no había duda alguna de lo que deseaba.

- He cambiado de opinión.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ha... Haré lo que quieras- dijo la pelirroja, mientras su interior se revolvía al pronunciar semejantes palabras. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que actuar- No tienes porqué obligarme.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó él con escepticismo, parándose delante de ella. Los ojos de la chica se centraron en la varita, antes de volverlos hacia él.

- Sí.

- No te creo. Nadie cambia así de opinión, sobre todo del espectáculo que acabas de dar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que, si tengo que acostarme contigo de todas formas, mejor disfrutarlo, ¿no? Has dicho que estarías dispuesto a forzarme, pero prefiero evitar ese dolor y humillación.

Los laterales de su boca se tensaron mientras el joven alzaba las cejas. Estaba claro que no la creía. Ella, por su parte, no buscaba esas dudas; esperaba que Blaise bajara la guardia y que se acercara a ella...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica, acercándose a él, clavándole la vista fijamente- Creía que esto era lo que deseabas.

Blaise se fijó en su seductora mirada, devolviéndole la misma. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería, pero, ¿de verdad podría creerla? No. La respuesta siempre sería no, pero, ¿qué importaba? La deseaba. Incluso dudaba que pudiera hacerle ningún daño. Si ella también lo ansiaba, aunque lo fingiese, lo tomaría.

El chico bajó la mano, sin apartar la mirada fija del trozo de madera que sujetaba y, con la mano libre, le acarició la mejilla a la pelirroja.

- No creas que no sé que pretendes engañarme- le aclaró él, antes de besarla.

Ginny no se zafó. Le permitió que la besara, devolviéndoselo incluso, y le pasó una mano por el pelo. Blaise adquirió cierta confianza al ver su reacción y la cogió en brazos, relajando aún más la mano con la que sujetaba la varita.

Conteniendo sus ansias naturales de empujarlo, Ginny se mostró sumisa a sus deseos, dejándole profundizar el beso cuanto quisiera, permitiéndole incluso que fuera más allá. Blaise separó entonces sus labios, pasándolos por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, mientras su mano comenzaba también a explorar. Apenas recordaba ya que estaba sujetando la varita con la mano.

Ginny se echó hacia atrás y logró rodear un pesado candelabro con sus finos dedos, situado en la repisa que había sobre la chimenea. Sus labios sonrieron, sus ojos brillaron y, finalmente, la chica bajó el objeto tan rápido como pudo.

Se produjo el sonido de un golpe, un resbalón, un grito seco y el silencio.

Ginny levantó la mano, sin soltar el candelabro, y se fijó en la figura de su carcelero. Se había caído bocabajo contra el suelo, así que no pudo verle la expresión, pero el chico no parecía moverse. Su varita se había escapado de su mano y se encontraba a escasa distancia de los pies de Ginny.

- ¿Zabini?- preguntó.

Ninguna respuesta.

Intentó moverlo con el pie, pero no respondió.

La respiración de Ginny se entrecortó. Entonces, se fijó en el candelabro, con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa y lo soltó al instante, como si quemase.

Después de volver la vista hacia el joven medio muerto, la pelirroja se arrodilló y le cogió la varita, mientras su corazón latía con incomodidad en su pecho. Quería acercarse para ver si aún respiraba, pero no deseaba acercarse mucho más; ¿y si en realidad estaba haciéndose el muerto, esperando a que ella se aproximase para agarrarla?

Ginny negó con la cabeza; sería mejor no tentar a la suerte de nuevo. Si estaba muerto- la chica tragó saliva- bueno... sería mejor pensar en eso más tarde; en aquel momento, tenía que escapar.

Utilizando la varita del chico para recuperar la suya, Ginny lanzó una última mirada a la figura de Blaise Zabini, mientras su estómago se encogía de las náuseas y, rápidamente, se marchó de la casa a pie. Era mejor que desaparecerse, pues estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía con exactitud dónde podría acabar.

Al darse cuenta de que aún sostenía la varita de Blaise, la lanzó con fuerza contra la casa; no deseaba guardar ningún tipo de recuerdo de su estancia allí. En aquel momento incluso podía ser una asesina y la sola idea la enervaba.

Caminó deprisa calle abajo, aún inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero se despertó pronto al caerse hacia atrás; se había chocado con alguien.

- Lo siento- murmuró la joven, distraída. Estaba a punto de seguir su camino, cuando una voz familiar la llamó.

- ¿Señora Malfoy? ¿Ginny? ¿Eres tú?

La chica alzó la vista nada más escuchar su nombre, sorprendiéndose gratamente por la presencia de Theodore Nott. Estaba tan serio como siempre, pero sus astutos ojos también reflejaban preocupación en aquel momento.

- Por Merlín. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó él, al darse cuenta de su aspecto andrajoso.

Ginny no estaba segura de si debía decirle la verdad o no, pero la necesidad de calmar su alma la superaba, así que acabó contándole lo ocurrido, aunque con cierta reticencia. La expresión de Theodore se convirtió en asco cuando finalmente lo hubo escuchado todo; estaba claro que no aceptaba ni el comportamiento ni los modales de Blaise.

Por otro lado, Ginny empezaba a sentir los efectos de un ataque de pánico. Su respiración se estaba agitando de tal modo que impedía que el aire suficiente entrara en sus pulmones y su mirada se perdió, al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba mientras yacía en el pavimento de la calle.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- exclamó, sujetándose las manos- ¡Tal vez lo haya matado, Theo!- se giró hacia él, aún presa del pánico- ¿Qué pasará si me llevan a Azkaban?

Theodore colocó una serena y firme mano sobre su hombro.

- Nadie va a llevarte a ningún sitio, Ginny.

- He visto a gente ir allí por mucho menos que esto.

Él negó con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una de sus apaciguadoras sonrisas.

- Estás dejándote llevar por tu imaginación. Estoy seguro de que Blaise sólo se ha desmayado. Incluso diría que ya se habrá despertado.

Ginny se giró, como si temiera que el susodicho apareciera detrás de ella e intentara agarrarla de nuevo, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No, tú no lo entiendes. No se movía para nada. Ni siquiera sé si estaba respirando.

La expresión de Theodore se agravó ligeramente, aunque lo suficiente como para que Ginny se preguntara si se lo habría imaginado. Sin embargo, el chico volvió a sonreírla.

- Si fuera tú, no me preocuparía. Estoy segura de que sólo estabas un poco nerviosa, después de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te acompañe a casa?

- No podré relajarme mientras piense que he matado a alguien, aunque sea el imbécil de Zabini- murmuró Ginny, temblando.

- Te prometo que iré yo mismo a su casa para ver qué tal está, tan pronto como te haya acompañado a la tuya.

- Vale- aceptó Ginny, bastante satisfecha por alejarse por fin de la horrible calle y volver a la seguridad de su hogar- Pero después me lo contarás todo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto.

- Vamos, entonces. No quiero que aparezca de nuevo y me encuentre aquí.

Theodore dejó escapar una risa.

- No creo que tengas que preocuparte por él durante un tiempo. Estoy seguro de que no volverá a acercarse a ti nunca más.

Ginny rió a su vez.

- No estaría tan segura de eso. Los Slytherin son muy persistentes, si se lo proponen.

- Aún así, no creo que Blaise esté dispuesto a morir tan pronto. Debería ser muy estúpido o muy obseso para volver a acercarse a ti, después de esto.

- Quién sabe.

- Entonces tal vez sea mejor que esté muerto- musitó el chico- Así al menos te dejaría tranquila.

Ginny palideció.

- No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Sólo vayámonos de aquí.

Theodore asintió, la sujetó del brazo e hizo que ambos desaparecieran con un movimiento de varita. Al momento aparecieron en el recibidor de su casa, cuyo raro silencio le indicó que Draco aún no estaba en casa.

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No deseaba contarle a Draco el accidente, aunque le hubiera dicho a Blaise lo contrario. Aquello era lo que Zabini deseaba, después de todo, y ella no estaba dispuesta a darle nada que quisiera. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez la situación incluso superase a Draco, así que Ginny decidió olvidar lo sucedido.

- ¿Estarás bien?- preguntó Theodore.

- Eso... Eso creo. Sólo estoy un poco cansada. No todos los días un amigo de la infancia de tu marido te secuestra ni crees que hayas podido matarlo.

- Todo irá bien, Ginny. No te preocupes por nada.

Ginny le cogió de la muñeca de repente.

- No le digas nada a Draco.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Las cosas están yendo muy bien entre los dos. No quiero estropearlo.

- Estoy seguro de que te creerá

- Seguramente, pero todavía no quiero que se entere.

- Como quieras.

- Gracias.

Thedore la miró por un momento.

- Será mejor que te arregles si no quieres que Draco sospeche de ti. Parece que acabaras de venir de una guerra.

Ginny sonrió débilmente.

- Tienes razón.

El chico asintió, esbozó otra dulce sonrisa y le cogió de la mano.

- Volveré pronto. No estaré me llevará mucho tiempo.

- Ten cuidado.

El chico se contentó con asentir, antes de desaparecer casi al instante.

Ginny suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. A pararse y ver su reflejo en el espejo, comprendió de lo que hablaba Theodore; tenía el pelo completamente despeinado, cayéndole por el rostro en mechones desordenados. Sus labios seguían sonrojados, sus manos ardían con las marcas de los dedos de su captor y los lazos de su vestido seguían deshechos, mostrando claramente la ropa interior que tenía debajo.

Estaba hecha un asco.

Las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. El torrente de emociones por fin había salido a la luz, una vez desaparecidas la ira y la adrenalina. Blaise la había capturado, había intentado violarla y tal vez en ese momento estuviera muerto por su culpa. Todo era demasiado.

Llorando suavemente, Ginny se quitó el vestido destrozado y comenzó a peinarse el pelo con las manos. Entonces, escuchó a alguien subiendo las escaleras y, pensando que se trataba de Theodore, se tapó con una bata, antes de bajar las escaleras para recibirlo. Sin embargo, la joven se congeló cuando divisó una cabellera de color rubio, en vez de castaño.

- Draco- dijo sin aliento- ¿Ya has vuelto de la reunión?

- Bootle y yo hemos pensado que podemos dejar algo de trabajo de lado, por el momento- el chico sonrió y se acercó a ella, colocando una mano sobre su cintura, mientras la acercaba a él- Hoy sólo quiero estar contigo.

El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir al encontrarse con su dulce mirada, justo cuando el chico se inclinó hacia ella, besándola. Por un momento, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron con la suave caricia del beso, pero entonces Ginny recordó todo lo sucedido ese día y la culpa y el miedo dominaron sus acciones. No podía besar a Draco. No en ese momento. No después de aquello.

Entonces, Ginny se apartó, agachando la mirada y dando un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Draco, observándola mientras enarcaba ligeramente las cejas.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy cansada. Llevo toda la mañana de compras.

- No deberías pasar tanto tiempo fuera. No después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente.

- Lo... Lo sé. Creo que me echaré un rato; seguro que me siento mejor cuando me despierte.

- ¿Quieres que llame a un curandero?- propuso Draco, mirándola con preocupación- No tienes buen aspecto, Ginny.

- De verdad, Draco, no me ocurre nada. Estaré mejor después de la siesta.

Draco no dejó de fruncir el ceño, pero asintió igualmente.

- Vale. Llámame si me necesitas.

- Lo haré- la pelirroja le dio la espalda, pero se paró en seco antes de andar, volviéndose hacia él- Ah, si Theo viene despiértame, por favor. Necesito hablar con él. Es importante.

- ¿Theo? ¿A qué ha venido?

- Eh... pues... me ha ayudado con una cosa. No te olvides de llamarme cuando venga, ¿vale?

- Vale- contestó Draco, algo molesto.

Ginny le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y subió las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación. Draco se quedó mirándola por un momento. No estaba ciego y se había dado cuenta de los llorosos ojos de su mujer, así como de su desgastada apariencia. Había estado llorando y no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que algo le había ocurrido. Tan sólo deseaba saber de qué se trataba.

- Tal vez sólo esté cansada- musitó él, bastante intranquilo. Últimamente no se había encontrado muy bien. Tal vez estuviera harta de todo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Draco optó por no esperar a que el elfo doméstico la abriera, así que lo hizo él mismo, pestañeando de la sorpresa al descubrir al invitado.

- ¿Alexia?

- ¿Vas a dejarme pasar o vas a seguir ahí parado, mirándome?- escupió su única prima.

Draco se apartó para dejarla pasar, cerrando la puerta ligeramente cuando lo hubo hecho.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Nada de lo que puedas decirme me interesa, Alexia.

- Esto sí.

- Lo dudo mucho. Tus conversaciones me aburren muy rápidamente.

Alexia entrecerró sus grises ojos.

- No he venido a que me hables así. He venido a avisarte.

- ¿Avisarme?- preguntó un sorprendido Draco- ¿De qué?

- De tu mujer.

- ¿Y qué le pasa a mi mujer?

- Casualmente hoy la he visto hablando con Blaise Zabini, en la ciudad. Me sorprendió bastante teniendo en cuenta que hace apenas unas semanas se rumoreó que tenían una aventura, pero me sorprendió aún más verlos marchándose juntos.

- ¿Marchándose juntos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es difícil de explicar, pero creo que los vi escondiéndose detrás de una esquina. Cuando me acerqué para verlos, habían desaparecido. Supongo que se transportaron juntos; ¿por qué si no lo habrían hecho?

- Ya veo. Así que pensaste que lo mejor era venir aquí y contármelo.

- Por supuesto.

Draco rió suavemente.

- Eres una auténtica idiota.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿De verdad crees que me creería todas esas chorradas? Llevas insultando y mintiendo sobre mi mujer desde que me comprometiese con ella, ¿y ahora esperas que te crea cuando me dices que la has visto yéndose con Blaise Zabini?- el rubio rió de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza con burla- Conozco a mi mujer mejor que tú, Alexia, y sé que nunca haría algo así.

- ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Los vi hablando! ¡Se marcharon juntos!

- Has ido demasiado lejos, Alexia- replicó Draco fríamente- y he tenido suficiente. Da igual las mentiras que digas sobre mi mujer; eso no cambiará nada. Aunque lo que digas sea cierto no voy a desconfiar de ella.

- Entonces espero que recuerdes lo que acabas de decir cuando Zabini acabe con la reputación de tu mujer porque decidiste no hacer nada.

- Mi mujer está en el dormitorio, durmiendo.

Alexia pareció totalmente sorprendida al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Está aquí? Pero si...

- Ya basta, Alexia. No quiero escucharte.

- ¡Bien!- replicó su prima, muy molesta- ¡No me creas, pero estoy intentando ayudarte!

Y, dicho aquello, la joven desapareció dando un portazo. Draco se quedó mirando el sitio vacío que había dejado, aún más preocupado que antes. Daba igual el poco caso que le hubiera hecho a Alexia; sus palabras lo habían turbado. Sin que sirviera de precedente, por primera vez parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

Rápidamente, el rubio se giró y subió los escalones de tres en tres, hasta llegar a la habitación. Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama, con las manos cubriéndole la barbilla, clavando la mirada fija en la pared.

- Ginny.

La pelirroja despertó de su ensimismamiento y se incorporó, cubriéndose con una almohada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vpy a salir un momento. Sólo quería que lo supieras, por si t preocupaba que hubiera desaparecido de repente.

- Bien.

Draco se acercó y la besó en la frente.

- Volveré dentro de poco, para ver cómo estás.

- Estoy bien, Draco. No hace falta que estés constantemente pegado a mí.

- Qué simpática.

- ¿Acaso no lo soy siempre?

Draco rió suavemente y se marchó de allí.

OOOO

Theodore se auto-invitó a la casa de Blaise, en cuanto se hubo materializado justo en la misma calle donde había encontrado a Ginny. No sentía ningún respeto por ese hombre que ya lo había perdido, así que entró sin llamar.

Después de echar un vistazo por toda la casa, varita en mano, el joven se centró en los gemidos provenientes de escaleras arriba. Siguiendo el sonido, Theodore llegó hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Blaise Zabini. Estaba sentado y se sujetaba la cabeza; a pesar de estar vivo, estaba claro que no se encontraba demasiado bien.

- Veo que te ha pegado con fuerza- observó Theodore, esgrimiendo una sonrisa que acentuaba la gravedad de su expresión- Ginny pensaba que te había matado.

De alguna manera, Blaise consiguió ponerse en pie, aunque le costó mucho lograrlo.

- Bueno, como puedes ver, sigo vivo, aunque me siento como si lo estuviera- se fijó en el candelabro- Ah, ya veo que su arma fue ese candelabro. Es una mujer con muchos recursos.

- O muy desesperada. No deberías haber hecho lo que hiciste.

- Eres un Slytherin, Theo. Así que tú también sabrás que conseguimos nuestros objetivos a cualquier precio, ¿no es así?

- Ésa no es excusa.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

- De todas formas, se ha salido con la suya.

- No parece que te haya molestado que haya escapado.

El herido se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- No lo sé. Tal vez sea mejor así.

Theodore frunció el ceño.

- No te pega pensar así, sobre todo después de haber llegado tan lejos para intentar tenerla.

Blaise sonrió con algo de tristeza.

- Me gusta la caza y el juego, pero no me gusta salir herido. Ginevra es una mujer muy atractiva y pasional, pero sé cuando algo está demasiado lejos de mi alcance y ella está demasiado embobada con Draco como para seguirme el juego.

- Lo sé.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Zabini, sonriendo, pero Theodore se contentó con mirarlo seriamente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Blaise suspiró.

- Pues voy a marcharme de Inglaterra y haré fortuna en el extranjero. Estoy seguro de que Draco vendrá a por mí dentro de poco con sed de venganza y no quiero verme involucrado en otra pelea con él.

- Entonces, ¿te marchas?

- Sí, Theo, me marcho... y dentro de muy poco, la verdad. Puedes decirle a Ginevra que no la odio por hacer lo que hizo. No podría estar enfadado con ella después de comprobar las agallas que tiene, aunque no creo que le perdone lo de los moratones.

- Muy amable... por tu parte.

Blaise dejó escapar una carcajada.

- Puede decirse así.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad no vas a volver a acercarte a Ginny nunca más?

- Sí, lo digo de verdad. Incluso alguien como yo sabe cuándo tiene que quitarse de en medio.

- Entonces creo que no hay nada más que decir. Te deseo mucha suerte en tus futuros planes pero tengo que advertirte, Blaise, de que si vuelves a intentar hacer algo así, Draco no será el único que te pare los pies.

- ¿Te vas a convertir en un valiente caballero ahora, Theo?

- Ginny es mi amiga y, por supuesto, la mujer de Draco, así que la protegeré.

- Oh, qué amable. Nunca te había oído hablar así.

Theodore apartó la vista.

- Lo que tú digas. Mira, ahora mismo voy a ir a ver a Ginny y decirle lo que ha pasado. Aún no le ha dicho nada a Draco, así que aún tienes algo de tiempo para preparar tu partida.

- Qué considerado. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, antes de marcharme de Inglaterra para siempre.

- No me interesan.

- Mejor. Tu moralidad se alteraría si las supiera.

Theodore se contentó con girar la vista, de nuevo.

- Adiós, Blaise- dijo finalmente.

- Adiós- contestó el moreno.

Theodore negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció al instante. Apenas cinco segundos después, Draco en persona se materializó en la habitación.

- Zabini- dijo el rubio, con un tono de falsa amabilidad- Creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Blaise se congeló. Con calma se giró hacia el rubio, expresando una irónica resignación.

- Supongo que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta. ¿Te lo ha contado Ginevra o es que estás en todas partes y lo sabes todo?

- Ella no me ha dicho nada. Ha sido Alexia.

- ¿Alexia?- repitió Blaise- Vaya... menuda sorpresa.

- Pues sí. A mi prima le encanta inventarse estupideces de mi mujer, pero parece que hoy me ha dicho la verdad.

- Ah, así que aún no sabes qué ha pasado, ¿verdad?

Draco castañeteó los dientes.

- Eso me lo vas a decir tú. Mi mujer se encuentra muy mal, Zabini, y quiero saber porqué.

- No hay mucho que contar.

- No sé porqué, pero no te creo.

- Si se encuentra mal es porque se piensa que me ha matado. Theo me lo ha contado.

- ¿Theo?

- Sí. Ha venido aquí a petición de Ginny para saber si estaba vivo o no- Blaise sonrió- Parece que lo ha nombrado como su protector.

- Eso está muy bien, pero me interesa más saber porqué mi mujer quería matarte.

- Siempre tan serio, ¿no, Draco?

- Vete al grano, Zabini- se irritó el rubio- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mujer?

- Un día de estos vas a tener un ataque. Cálmate, Draco y, por Merlín, deja de apuntarme con esa varita. Como ves estoy desarmado y no me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

Draco lo miró con suspicacia por un instante, pero acabó haciéndole caso.

- Bien. Ahora podremos hablar como magos civilizados.

- Civilizados mis...

- No, no. Esa boca, Draco.

El albino lo miró fijamente y Blaise decidió no seguir provocándolo.

- Hoy he secuestrado a tu mujer.

- Ya lo sabía- lo interrumpió Draco- Eso ha sido lo que Alexia me ha contado.

- ¿Te dijo que había secuestrado a Ginevra?

- No; más bien me dijo que mi mujer se había ido contigo.

- Y no la has creído, por supuesto.

- Claro que no. Sé cómo es mi mujer y sé que no se iría a ningún lado contigo, a no ser que la obligaras.

Blaise se echó a reír.

- Vaya golpe, Draco, pero tienes razón. En realidad, los problemas empezaron ahí. Ya debes de saber que llevo unos meses detrás de tu mujer.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta.

- Pensé que podría humillarte utilizándola, pero es muy obstinada. La verdad es que no creo que nunca le haya gustado.

- Seguramente no.

- Bueno, pues intenté convencerla para que viniese conmigo, pero no quiso, así que no tuve más opción que raptarla. Sin embargo, seguía poniéndome muchos problemas, así que tuve que adoptar medidas drásticas. Al final, cuando se despertó, estaba muy enfadada y no estaba de humor para seguirme el juego. Fue imposible domesticarla.

Draco se sonrió.

- Estoy seguro de que te lo ha puesto muy difícil.

- Sí. Me mordió cuando intenté besarla y no tienes idea de la cantidad de magulladuras que me hizo al intentar escapar. Eso por no hablar del golpe que me ha dado en la cabeza...

- Deberías de haber sabido que nunca habría acatado tu estúpido plan.

- Lo sé, debería haberlo sabido- admitió Blaise- Pero me dejé llevar. La quería. Perdona mi franqueza, pero tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo excitante que es sin ni siquiera buscarlo.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces entenderás mi problema. No sólo era el medio perfecto para joderte, sino que además me gustaba de verdad. ¿Cómo podría haberme apartado? ¿Cómo podría haber aceptado un no por respuesta?

- Muy fácil.

- Tú no lo entiendes. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, pero Ginevra me rechazó. Siempre decía que no y cuando por fin he conseguido tenerla para mí, se me ha escapado de las manos.

- Has fallado, ¿eh?

Blaise asintió.

- Se marchó antes de poder hacerle daño de verdad. Entonces me di cuenta de que te quiere tanto que jamás será para mí.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento, le había preocupado que Blaise hubiera conseguido su propósito, pero Ginny había conseguido escapar antes de que nada malo sucediera.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo motivos más que suficientes por matarte, después de todo lo que le has hecho a mi mujer- dijo Draco- Puedo perdonarte que quisieras vengarte de mí- después de todo, la venganza es propia de los Slytherin- pero no puedo perdonarte que le hayas hecho daño a ella.

- Si es lo que quieres...

- Me encantaría hacerlo, de verdad, pero no me apetece pasar una temporada en Azkaban por tu culpa, así que por ahora puedes estar tranquilo.

- Me alegra mucho que sigas teniendo ese lado egoísta tan propio de ti. La verdad, no me gustaría nada morirme ahora mismo.

Draco rió.

- Deberías recordarlo la próxima vez que intentes robarle la mujer a alguien. Hay muchas mujeres solteras a las que les gustaría estar contigo, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí, pero es muy fácil conquistarlas y me aburren enseguida- Draco se limitó a girar los ojos- ¿Y bien, qué planeas hacer, Draco? ¿Vas a sacarlo a la luz?

Draco lo miró fijamente por un instante y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- No. No quiero que haya más escándalos. Sé que no eres tan estúpido como para volver a acercarte a ella y eso me basta.

- De todas formas, me iré hoy mismo.

- Bien.

Blaise sonrió.

- Sé que no estás haciendo esto por mí, así que no voy a darte las gracias. Sin embargo, le deseo todo lo mejor a tu mujer. Es una mujer muy especial; tienes suerte de haberte ganado su amor.

- Lo sé.

Blaise le tendió la mano.

- Bien, entonces, adiós. Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez que nos veamos tendré algo nuevo con lo que arruinarte.

Una sonrisa reticente se dibujó en los labios de Draco.

- Seguro.

Ambos se apretaron las manos firmemente, entendiéndose a la perfección. Entonces, Draco volvió a mirar fríamente al hombre y desapareció.

OOOO

- Adiós, Theo, y gracias- dijo Ginny sinceramente, dándole un pequeño apretón de manos.

- No ha sido nada.

La chica lo observó marchándose, dejando escapar un suspiro de felicidad al ver que todo había salido bien. Blaise no estaba muerto, estaba decidido a no volver a acercarse a ella de ninguna manera y Draco no había tenido nada que ver en eso. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hacia su habitación y se desplomó en la cama. Estaba realmente cansada. El alivio no sólo había borrado todo el miedo y preocupación que había sentido, sino que además había consumido toda su energía. La pelirroja cerró los ojos, con la idea de permanecer así sólo un poco, pero se quedó dormida.

En ese momento, Draco apareció en la habitación. Entonces observó la figura de su esposa mientras dormía, centrándose en su pacífico rostro y admitiendo que siempre estaba guapa al dormirse.

Tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, Draco se encaminó en la cama y apartó las sábanas que cubrían su lado para no despertarla. El movimiento acabó despertándola, pues emitió un ligero gemido y abrió los ojos despacio.

- ¿Draco?

- Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se incorporó.

- No pasa nada.

- Tienes mejor aspecto- observó él, sentándose a su lado.

- Te dije que estaría mejor después de la siesta.

- ¿Ha venido Theo al final?

Ginny dudó por un momento.

- Sí. Poco después de que te marcharas tú. Después, me acosté.

- Entonces ya te habrás enterado de que Zabini sigue vivo.

Los ojos de Ginny pestañearon rápidamente de los nervios.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo has...?

- He ido a su casa. Zabini me lo ha contado todo.

- ¿Todo?- repitió ella, con ansia.

- ¿Te molesta?

- N-No. Es que me ha sorprendido...

- No tenía elección; yo tenía varita pero él no.

- Yo me deshice de la suya- admitió Ginny.

Draco se echó a reír.

- Creo que hiciste mucho más que eso. He visto la herida que le has dejado en la cabeza y no tiene buen aspecto.

- Bueno, no iba a dejar que se acercase a mí de ninguna manera. Espero...- Ginny lo miró de nuevo, con nervios- Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo.

- ¿Enfadado contigo?- repitió Draco- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Ginny agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- No sé si te lo habrá contado, pero tuve que fingir que le seguía el juego para escaparme. No quise hacerlo, pero tenía mi varita y no se me ocurría otra manera de lograr que bajara la guardia.

- Eso es muy Slytherin, por tu parte- se enorgulleció Draco.

- Entonces, ¿no te importa... que lo besara?

Draco se rió de nuevo.

- Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no lo besarías a no ser que no tuvieras elección. Tal vez me dejara llevar por la rabia la primera vez que estuvisteis juntos, pero aprendí la lección. Sin embargo- añadió, con una pícara sonrisa- como no me dijiste desde el primer momento lo que había ocurrido y eso me ha molestado mucho, tendré que usar mi poder como marido y castigarte.

Ginny sonrió, cerrando los ojos al momento y notando como sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Eso era lo que quería, lo que siempre querría. Aquel beso le aclaró, incluso más, las cosas.

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza, profundizando el beso mientras los sentimientos y la pasión amenazaban con desbordarse. El beso expresó lo que las palabras nunca podrían decir; alivio por no haber perdido a su marido gracias a las artimañas de Blaise Zabini, gratitud por el perdón y comprensión que le había ofrecido y amor, por saber que confiaba en ella y siempre la amaría, sin importar lo que ocurriera.

Tal vez Blaise hubiese intentado arruinar su matrimonio, pero al final sólo lo había fortalecido. Y Ginny supo que jamás volvería a temer ser honesta con su marido, nunca más.

**Próximo capítulo: Una situación delicada**

_¡Hola! Bueno, esta vez he tardado bien poco en renovar; ¡viva! La verdad es que el cap me ha enganchado desde el principio y no he podido dejar de traducir XD. Bueno, vayamos por partes. Para empezar, ¡vaya con Blaise! ¡Menudo imbécil! No pensé que fuese capaz de llegar hasta ese punto y suerte que Ginny consiguió escapar, porque si no no sé qué habría sido de ella... La verdad es que es una pena, porque creo que a Blaise en el fondo le gustaba Ginny de verdad; pero claro, ésa no es forma de demostrar nada... Además, ha quedado muy claro que ella quiere a Draco y sólo a Draco, así que no hay nada que hacer._

_Por otro lado está Alexia, que me daba la impresión de que algo haría. Sin embargo, esperaba que de verdad tratara de ayudar a Ginny y no intentara aprovecharse de la situación para con Draco, como siempre hace... pero bueno, supongo que en alguno de los capítulos que quedan se redimirá y pedirá perdón por todo lo que ha hecho. En fin, a ver qué nos depara el capítulo 25. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! Pues no, Blaise no daba muy buena espina, la verdad. Menos mal que al final no ha pasado nada y que se ha arrepentido (si puede decirse así) de lo que ha hecho. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Un beso!_

_**AiMeE**: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap! Traduciendo este último yo ya me temía lo peor, pero al final Ginny ha conseguido salvarse y no ha pasado nada. La verdad es que me ha gustado bastante que haya sido ella misma quien se haya librado de Blaise; es algo muy «Ginny». Espero que el cap también te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_: hola! Pues sí, fue todo un acierto ignorar los rumores; así se han olvidado antes. Sin embargo, parece que Blaise no se lo tomó tan bien y ha estado a punto de hacer una barbaridad... pero bueno, al final se ha dado cuenta de que Ginny no es para él, menos mal! Un beso!_

_**Astoria**: hola! Sí, ya se echaban de menos esos momentos románticos entre los dos! Al final Ginny se ha salvado por ella misma, aunque yo creía que Alexia se lo diría a tiempo a Draco para que él la salvara o algo así... pero bueno, me ha gustado cómo han pasado las cosas; no ha sido tan típico. Y respecto a Blaise... creo que sí que está enamorado de Ginny, pero se ha pasado mucho intentando violarla... en fin, a ver qué nos depara el próximo cap. Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: hola! Jajaja, me alegra que haya cada vez más adictos! Pues al final parecía que Blaise estaba dispuesto a todo sin remordimientos; menos mal que Ginny ha reaccionado pronto y se ha escapado, que si no me temía lo peor... pero bueno, al menos va a desaparecer y dejar por fin a Ginny tranquila, que buena falta le hace. Un beso!_

_**naLiitatutii**: hola! Pues sí, Blaise es de lo que no hay; vale que le gusten las cosas difíciles, pero lo de este capítulo me ha parecido ya demasiado. Al menos el golpe le ha servido para espabilarse, porque si Ginny no llega a escaparse él llega al final sin miramientos, vamos. Y Draco... pues poco le ha faltado para no matarlo XD. Pero bueno, al menos ha dicho que se va y que no va a volver a acercarse a Ginny y eso ya es un logro. Un beso y gracias por el review!_

_**Lilian Doyle**: hola! Vaya, sí que te lo has leído rápido! Pues me alegra un montón que te guste la pareja Draco-Ginny y sobre todo este fic! A ver si encuentro algún otro decente para traducir, porque a éste le quedan pocos caps y hay fanfics escritos en inglés que son muy buenos. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia hasta el final. Un beso!_

_**phayaciitha**: hola! Bueno, está claro que el amor Draco-Ginny de este fic está lleno de obstáculos! Pero tranquila, seguro que al final consiguen vencerlos todos y viven tranquilos y felices para siempre. Un beso!_

_**m. Clau**: hola! Jejeje, bueno esta vez he tardado menos en traducir, así que espero que leas el capítulo pronto! Al final el asunto Blaise se ha solucionado, pero aún quedan cinco capítulos y seguro que pasan muchas más cosas. En fin, espero que te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**DannaKuri**: hola! gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra mucho que el fic te tenga tan atrapada e intentaré darme prisa con los caps que quedan, que yo también tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo acaba! Y espero también que disfrutes mucho los próximos caps, a ver qué nos deparan. Un beso!_


	25. Capítulo 25: Una situación delicada

_La historia pertenece a__**Boogum**__y los personajes a J. K. Rowling._

**Capítulo 25: Una situación delicada**

- ¿Lo habéis oído?- preguntó Armande, mientras se llevaba a la boca uno de los sabrosos aperitivos que el considerado Tooky les había preparado, mientras escogía una carta al azar y la soltaba sobre la mesa- Blaise se ha marchado de Inglaterra.

- Lo sabemos- dijo Theodore, depositando una carta con más consideración.

Armande se sintió algo decepcionado al escuchar eso; estaba claro que le encantaba ser el primero en saber y contar los cotilleos.

- Oh- dijo- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

- Porque fuimos nosotros quienes le invitamos a marcharse- respondió Theodore- Aunque la idea original vino de Ginny, si quieres saber más detalles.

Draco suspiró y dejó su mano de cartas sobre la mesa.

- No voy.

- Esperad un momento- continuó Armande, ignorando la derrota de su primo- ¿Estás diciendo que Blaise se ha marchado por vosotros?- el joven giró su ofendida vista hacia Draco- Has vuelto a esconderme cosas, primo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la silla.

- Tienes la mala costumbre de no callarte nada, así que pensé que sería mejor no contárselo a nadie.

- Pero nunca cuento las cosas realmente importantes- replicó Armande- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado entre Ginny y Blaise?

- Él la secuestró para poder vengarse de mí. Imagínate el resto.

Armande se quedó boquiabierto de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Nunca me imaginé que haría algo así. Bueno, siempre he sabido que Blaise era un ruin, pero nunca imaginé que fuese capaz de capturar a la mujer de alguien para salirse con la suya.

- Eso ha sido lo menos importante- dijo Theodore- Esperaba seducirla pero, al ver que no lo conseguiría, recurrió a la fuerza.

- ¡Qué animal! Pero no lo consiguió, ¿verdad?

- No- respondió Draco- Ginny lo golpeó con un candelabro antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

- De modo que vio a la Ginny enfadada en estado puro- exclamó Armande, riéndose- Pero, si intentó violarla, ¿por qué ahora está fuera del país? No le dejaríais marcharse, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer?- suspiró Draco- Piensa en lo escandaloso que sería que la gente se enterara de algo así; Blaise contaría alguna mentira de las suyas y los rumores volverían otra vez a empezar. Ginny ya ha sufrido bastante y no quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso. Además, conociendo a Blaise, habría conseguido salirse con la suya. Ya sabéis cómo funciona el Ministerio: si pagas la cantidad que sea, los ministros girarán la vista.

- Aún así, dejarle ir así como así...

- Es mejor que se haya marchado a que siga aquí. No creo que se atreviera a acercarse a Ginny otra vez, ya se aseguró ella de eso, pero, si permaneciera aquí, habría peligro de que contara algo. Es mejor así, Armande. Créeme.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Ginny?- intervino Theodore.

Draco sonrió tiernamente.

- Se ha enfadado por que no haya pegado a Blaise; creo que no ha tenido suficiente con haberle golpeado con el candelabro, ahora que sabe que no lo mató. Pero, ahora que todo ha terminado, se encuentra mejor.

Armande se sorprendió al escuchar a su primo.

- ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera lo maldijiste? ¿Tú, Draco Malfoy?

- En realidad quería hacerlo- admitió el rubio- Lo único que deseaba era maldecirlo con todos los hechizos que supiera, pero, ¿qué habría conseguido con eso? Sí, yo me habría sentido mucho mejor, pero nada habría cambiado. Como mucho, Blaise lo habría utilizado para seguir cargando contra mí, pero ya me había rebajado por Blaise una vez y no pensaba hacerlo otra, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eso habría herido mucho a Ginny.

- Has cambiado, Draco- observó Armande, mirando fijamente a su primo. Éste se encogió de hombros.

- El matrimonio te cambia, te hace pensar en cosas que nunca antes habías visto. Ya no puedo hacer lo que quiera ni vengarme de la gente que desee; tengo que tener en cuenta lo que podría ocurrirle a Ginny si lo hiciera. Tengo que pensar en las consecuencias, no sólo por mí, sino también por ella. Las cosas se ven de distinta manera, viéndolas así; hay que aprender a tener prioridades, a responsabilizarse de dos personas, no sólo de una.

- Entonces espero no casarme nunca- se sinceró Armande- Suena muy aburrido.

Theodore se echó a reír.

- Estoy seguro de que pensarás otra cosa cuando seas mayor. Vengarse y hacer lo que se quiere no lo es todo, Armande.

- No, pero sigue sonando bien.

- Tal vez- añadió Theodore- Pero no creo que la venganza de Draco hubiera servido para algo. Todos conocemos a Blaise; es un idiota y un vividor, pero no es ningún monstruo. No creo que ni siquiera quisiese violarla; asustarla tal vez, seducirla seguramente, pero dudo que quisiera herirla.

- No lo sé- dijo Draco- Blaise puede ser muy bruto cuando se propone algún objetivo.

- Creo, pero no creo que hubiese llegado tan lejos si Ginny no fuera tu mujer. Ambos habéis sido rivales, más que amigos, así que es inevitable que os hayáis creado problemas mutuamente.

Draco chascó la lengua.

- Es verdad. Siempre estábamos lanzándonos hechizos, en Hogwarts.

Armande enarcó la ceja.

- Bueno, aunque quisiera violarla o no hacerlo, eso no cambia que la secuestrase e intentara que te engañara.

- Claro que no, pero después de conocer a Draco y Blaise durante tanto tiempo como yo, al final acabas acostumbrándote a este tipo de cosas.

- No, Theo- dijo Draco firmemente- Pero no así. Blaise ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Por eso se ha marchado y supongo que por eso le dará igual cómo Ginny consiguió escapar. Para él esto era un juego, pero hay cosas que ni siquiera pueden hacerse al jugar. Supongo que se daría cuenta de eso cuando Ginny lo golpeó con el candelabro.

- Tal vez tengas razón y por eso me alegro de que mantuvieras tu temple- repuso Theodore- Blaise se habría salido con la suya si tú hubieras reaccionado, porque podría haber ideado otra de sus maquiavélicas ideas y las cosas se habrían complicado todavía más. Además, seguramente no hubiese aceptado tan alegremente marcharse.

- Es posible que no- admitió Draco- Siempre ha sido un imbécil. Tendría que haber tomado medidas antes de dejar que lanzara esos rumores para hundirme el matrimonio, antes de escapar al continente.

Armande se sonrió.

- Tendría que haberse aliado con Alexia; habrían hecho una pareja perfecta.

Justo en ese momento, Ginny entró en la habitación, encontrándose a los tres riéndose.

- Veo que os estáis divirtiendo- observó, acercándose a su marido.

Draco alzó la cabeza para recibir su beso.

- Hola- murmuró, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

- Sí- contestó ella, sonriendo. Entonces, se fijó en las cartas sobre la mesa y las patatas fritas que estaban del lado de Armande- Ve que tienes una buena racha, Armande.

- No sé cómo- musitó Draco- Saca las cartas sin apenas mirarlas; estoy seguro de que hace trampas.

Armande sonrió abiertamente.

- A nadie le gusta perder, Draco, pero yo no puedo hacer nada si tú y Theo jugáis a las cartas como trolls.

- No exageres. Si quieres ver a dos magos jugando como trolls, échales una partida de póker a Vincent y Greg. Es una experiencia maravillosa; además, ganarás siempre.

- Tendría que haber hecho eso. He perdido mucho dinero.

- ¿En serio?

Armande se encogió de hombros.

- Tenía que comprar algunas cosas.

- Ropa, ¿no?

El chico se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- Si no te conociera bien, Armande- comentó su primo- diría que piensas como una mujer. Nunca he conocido a nadie que se gaste tanto dinero en ropa como tú.

- ¿Qué? Los hombres también tienen que cuidarse. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya estamos en invierno y no me he traído ropa suficiente para tanto tiempo. De hecho, pensaba que, a estas alturas, ya estaría en mi casa.

- Hay una diferencia entre comprar la ropa suficiente para vestirte y comprar la ropa necesaria para montarte tu propia tienda.

- No hables como un viejo. A todo el mundo le gusta ir de compras de vez en cuando.

- Para ti, ir de vez en cuando a comprar algo es arrasar con toda la tienda. No hay ninguna a salvo mientras tú estés cerca.

- Estoy seguro de que a los dueños les da igual.

- Sí- repuso Draco- pero a tus padres sí.

- ¿Siempre están así?- preguntó Theodore a Ginny, sin apartar la vista de los primos.

La pelirroja sonrió.

- Generalmente sí. Siempre encuentran algo de lo que discutir.

- Ya veo.

Ambos centraron su atención en los primos rubios, que seguían manteniendo su particular discusión y no mostraban intención de cesarla. Decidiendo dejarlos tranquilos, Ginny se sentó junto a Theodore y le sonrió tímidamente.

- Vi a Kitty en la fiesta. Me preguntó por ti.

- ¿De veras?- Ginny asintió- ¿Qué te preguntó?

- Nada importante- admitió Ginny- Pero el hecho de que preguntara por ti es buena señal.

- Tal vez- contestó Theodore, sin mucho ánimo.

- Oh, vamos, no empieces a ponerte triste. A Kitty le gustas.

Él suspiró.

- Me gustaría creerte, pero, ¿cómo puedo pensar que siente algo por mí si se dedica a flirtear con cualquiera?

- Kitty es... una persona muy animada. Creo que flirtea simplemente por ser así.

- Pues yo no quiero estar con una mujer que siempre me ponga celoso.

- ¿Le has dicho que la quieres?- Theodore se sonrojó ligeramente- ¿No, verdad?- él negó con la cabeza- Entonces, ¿cómo esperas que te preste atención sólo a ti?- Ginny negó con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos brillaban de diversión- En serio, Theo, te consideraba más inteligente.

- Supongo que tienes razón- él suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabellera castaña- Soy un idiota.

- Estás enamorado- comentó ella, simplemente- Es normal.

El chico sonrió pero, antes de poder responder, Armande le preguntó si deseaba continuar jugando.

- Por supuesto- contestó Theodore, cogiendo sus cartas. Entonces, Draco se levantó de la mesa.

- Creo que ya he jugado bastante.

Armande sonrió malvadamente.

- Te vas sólo porque estás perdiendo.

- No, me voy porque tengo cosas mejores que hacer que jugar a las cartas con vosotros dos- escupió Draco, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como dar un paseo con mi mujer- el chico se giró, se inclinó a la manera tradicional y le tendió la mano a Ginny- Bien, Ginny, ¿qué dices?

La pelirroja aceptó su mano y permitió que la atrajera hacia él.

- Me encantaría.

Draco sonrió y la guió hacia las puertas de cristal, que separaban la casa de los jardines.

- Que os divirtáis con las cartas, caballeros- se despidió, esbozando una juguetona sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación con su mujer, mientras un incómodo Theodore y un enfadado Armande los miraban alejándose. Aprovechando que se encontraban lejos de su alcance, Ginny se dirigió a su marido.

- ¿Hacía falta que fueras tan antipático?

- Se lo merecen.

- ¿Así que me invitaste aquí porque estabas perdiendo, no?

Draco dejó escapar una risotada y se paró. Entonces, atrajo a la pelirroja hacia él, pasándole una mano por su cintura y agarrándole un brazo con la otra.

- ¿Por qué querría pasar el tiempo con esos dos, teniéndote a ti?

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron.

- ¿Eso es lo que hacen los maridos? ¿Mortificar a sus mujeres pasando el rato con sus amigotes?

- En realidad, con Armande y Theodore tampoco puedes hacer mucho.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No puedo hacer cosas como ésta, por ejemplo- el rubio se acercó y besó a su mujer en una zona bastante sensible del cuello.

- Me preocuparía si lo hicieras- bromeó ella, evitando por todos los medios que sus piernas no temblasen.

Draco resopló, haciendo que la piel de su mujer vibrara, mientras empezaba a besar su mandíbula. Instintivamente, la pelirroja cerró los ojos y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, mientras sentía que la temperatura de su sangre aumentaba. Se le daba especialmente bien hacer eso, así que le resultaba imposible resistirse cuando él conocía todas sus debilidades.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que no puedes hacer con tus amigos?- preguntó ella, casi sin aliento, con un tono de voz bastante sugerente. Ginny pudo sentir cómo su marida sonreía y, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos grises se fijaron en los suyos.

- Claro que no- musitó él- hay algo mucho más importante que no hago con ellos.

- ¿El qué?

- Esto- contestó él, posando sus labios tiernamente sobre los de su mujer.

Ginny suspiró con el beso, mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. No importaba las veces que la hubiera besado porque siempre se sentía como si estuviera en una nube de ensueño, cada vez que sus labios la tocaban. Entonces, Draco se apartó y dibujó una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

- Será mejor que nos contengamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny bufó.

- ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que tiene que contenerse?

- Fácil: porque soy irresistible.

Ginny se echó a reír y lo golpeó con ternura.

- Idiota.

Draco sonrió y le cogió la mano, mientras continuaban su paseo por los jardines. No había flores, pues estaban en pleno invierno, pero la zona estaba muy bonita por la nieve que la cubría. Los árboles que habían perdido sus hojas, bailaban al compás de los copos de nieve de sus ramas y aquéllos que habían conseguido mantenerse, aguantaban el peso de la nieve sobre sus ramas.

Ginny alzó la vista al cielo, coloreado de azul y gris, observando los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo y tumbándose con gracia sobre el suelo. Entonces, devolvió la vista a Draco, sonriendo mientras nevaba.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

- Tienes nieve en el pelo.

- Tú también- contestó él, agitándole su pelirroja melena.

Ginny sonrió dulcemente, apartándole la mano, cuando, de pronto, una precipitada náusea la invadió. Ginny se congeló, palideció y apenas fue capaz de pronunciar palabras.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Draco, sujetándola de los brazos para evitar que se derrumbara.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Nada. Sólo estoy un poco mareada.

Draco se paralizó.

- No es la primera vez que pasa.

- Creo que voy a ir a tumbarme un rato- musitó ella, sin hacer caso a su marido.

- Espera, Ginny- Draco la sujetó por la muñeca, evitando que se marchara- No puedes seguir así, ¿lo entiendes?

- No es nada, en serio- añadió a su expresión de desconcierto- Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

- Siempre estás cansada- Ginny se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que él decía la verdad- ¿Por qué no admites que te ocurre algo?

- Porque no me ocurre nada. Estoy cansada, ¿y qué? La gente siempre se cansa.

- ¿Y los mareos?

Ginny se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- Falta de hierro.

- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad.

- No lo sabes. Podría ser.

Draco suspiró.

- Por una sola vez, ¿podrías no evitar hablar del problema?

- ¿Por qué dices que estoy evitándolo? Podría ser verdad que me mareo por falta de hierro.

- El problema es que ésa no es la razón.

Ginny giró la vista.

- Muy bien, oh, Dios de la sabiduría, ¿por qué crees que me estoy mareando?

- No lo sé. No soy un sanador.

- Exacto, no eres un sanador, así que, ¿cómo puedes saber si estoy enferma o no?

- Ginny...

- Draco- contestó ella, imitando su tono de voz de exasperación.

Draco le clavó la vista, pero acabó relajándose.

- Muy bien, como quieras. Pero te advierto que si empeoras llamaré a un sanador, con o sin tu consentimiento.

- Oh, no, claro que no. No voy a dejar que ningún sanador se acerque a mí. Además, estoy bien.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y le clavó la vista, claro signo de que su paciencia se estaba agotando. Entonces, Ginny lo miró.

- No me mires así.

- Entonces deja de ser tan ridícula.

- ¡No lo soy!

Draco giró los ojos.

- Por Merlín, Ginny, ¿cuándo vas a madurar? ¿Es que no ves que sólo quiero ayudarte?

- Pero es mi problema, Draco, y si no quiero que me vea un sanador, no puedes obligarme.

- No, Ginevra. Es nuestro problema. Estamos casados, ¿recuerdas? Todo lo que te afecta a ti me afecta a mí también.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien! Mira, ya se me ha pasado el mareo. Estoy muy bien.

- No lo pareces. Estás tan pálida que pareces a punto de desmayarte.

- Bueno, tú también, pero no me verás todo el día diciéndote que estás enfermo.

- Ya, pero yo no estoy constantemente mareándome.

- ¡Agh, eres peor que mi madre!- exclamó Ginny, alzando los brazos al aire, de frustración- Te he dicho que estoy bien, estoy bien. Por Merlín, te comportas como si estuviera al borde la muerte.

- Sólo estoy preocupado por ti; ¿acaso es un crimen?

Su voz se suavizó y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

- Draco, aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero, por favor, por lo que más quieras, deja de atosigarme.

- No estoy atosi...

- Sí, lo estás haciendo.

- Muy bien- suspiró- Te dejaré tranquila pero prométeme que, si te encuentras peor, me lo dirás y llamaremos a un sanador para que te mire.

Ginny tuvo en cuenta sus palabras por un momento y, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que eso sería lo justo.

Draco sonrió.

- Bien.

Ginny giró los ojos, exasperada.

- No te alegres tanto.

- Bueno, cuando estás casado con una mujer tan irracional como tú, es natural alegrarse al ver que ha entrado en razón.

Ginny lo golpeó en el brazo.

- Idiota- dijo ella.

Draco tensó los labios, pero atrajo a su mujer hacia él.

- Lo siento. He sido muy maleducado.

- Sí, así es.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarlo?

- Para empezar, no vuelvas a hablarme de sanadores nunca más.

- Menos eso- respondió él, sonriendo. Ginny suspiró dramáticamente.

- Bueno. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con un beso.

- Eso sí- contestó él, sonriéndola. Sus labios se unieron por un momento pues, esta vez, fue Ginny quien se apartó súbitamente- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Draco.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

- Tengo frío. Tal vez deberíamos regresar.

Draco sabía perfectamente que el súbito rubor que mostró su mujer en las mejillas no tuvo nada que ver con el frío, pero también sabía que no conseguiría nada discutiendo con ella sobre lo mismo; la pelirroja volvería a evitar el tema.

- Bien- aceptó él, finalmente.

Ginny sonrió, forzándose menos esta vez, y cogió a su marido del brazo. Por su parte, el rubio no era tan tonto como para no saber por qué la chica estaba apoyándose sobre él.

- Recuerda nuestro trato- le recordó él.

Ginny mostró la culpabilidad que sentía, pero seguía deseando alejar el tema del sanador. Draco no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla hasta la casa, aunque no la dejó a solas hasta que estuvo totalmente cubierta por las sábanas. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que ella no empeoraría, Draco salió de la habitación y caminó escaleras abajo, preguntándose en qué momento dejaría su mujer de ser tan obstinada; por mucho que quisiera a Ginny, ciertamente podía llegar a ser muy difícil a veces. Y ésa era una de esas veces.

Pero no lo entendía. ¿Por qué seguía negando que estaba enferma? La gente normal no hacía esas cosas; la gente normal armaba todo un revuelo en esos casos, exagerando acerca de lo que tenían con el mero objetivo de tener más atención. La gente normal admitía que estaba enferma y era lo suficientemente lista como para hacerse un chequeo, para averiguar si les ocurría algo malo. Sin embargo, Ginny no era normal y Draco sabía perfectamente que su orgullo conseguiría empeorar mucho las cosas.

- No lo entiendo- murmuró para sí.

¿Por qué se negaba a ver a un sanador? ¿Y por qué, en nombre de Merlín, se negaba a aceptar que le pasaba algo?

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó Armande, mientras Draco entraba en la habitación donde se jugaba la partida.

- No se encuentra bien.

- ¿Otra vez?

Draco frunció el ceño; por lo visto, no era el único en haberse dado cuenta.

- Tal vez debería ir a ver a un sanador- señaló Theodore.

- Sin conseguís convencerla para que lo haga, estaré en deuda con vosotros.

- Tan terca como siempre- dedujo Armande, asintiendo con la cabeza- Bueno, ya sabías que te pondría las cosas difíciles, antes de casarte.

Draco se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a juguetear con una de las cartas.

- Es que no entiendo por qué se niega a ver a un sanador.

- Tal vez le den miedo. La gente le teme a esas cosas, ¿lo sabías?

- No creo que se trate de eso- señaló Draco, negando con la cabeza- No deja de repetir que no quiere que la examinen y, es cierto que no siempre se encuentra mal, pero...

- ¿Así que los mareos vienen y van?- preguntó Theodore, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Él asintió- ¿Qué otros síntomas tiene?

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, siempre está cansada, con dolores de cabeza... A veces incluso se vuelve muy sensible a los olores. Y luego se encuentran los mareos...

Theodore alzó la ceja.

- Todo encaja- murmuró para sí- Pero, de ser así, lo habría dicho...

- ¿Dicho el qué?- preguntó Draco.

- Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Draco tensó los labios; estaba seguro de que Theodore sabía algo, pero, como siempre, su amigo había decidido mostrarse estoico. Entonces, el susodicho le sonrió.

- Estoy seguro de que Ginny querrá que un sanador la examine, si las cosas empeoran.

- Sí- repuso Draco, vagamente- Seguro...

OOOO

Entrada la noche, el rubio se dirigió a su habitación. Allí se encontró a Ginny ante el tocador, más pálida que antes y sujetando algo entre sus manos. Draco no pudo ver de lo que se trataba, simplemente divisó una caja azul, pero el sonido de la puerta alarmó a la pelirroja, que rápidamente recogió todo aquello y lo metió en un cajón.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- No, sólo estaba... estaba cepillándome el pelo- la chica cogió el cepillo al instante, mostrándoselo, con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios.

Draco, por su parte, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír; ¿de verdad creía que iba a creerse eso?

- Ya veo- se contentó con responder.

- Voy a lavarme los dientes- dijo Ginny, pasando a su lado.

Después de ver cómo se alejaba, Draco se fijó en el tocador, con curiosidad. Sabía que no tenía que invadir su privacidad, pero era muy difícil olvidar los malos hábitos. Además, el comportamiento que había tenido durante los últimos días era suficiente para hacerlo sospechar, hasta el punto de querer descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo.

Nada más echar un vistazo a la puerta, asegurándose de que Ginny no regresara, Draco se dirigió al tocador y abrió el cajón tan despacio como pudo, intentando no revolver demasiado lo que contenía.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por todos los objetos: un perfume, un estuche de maquillaje que, seguramente, nunca hubiese utilizado y, finalmente, el objeto azul que acababa de ver en sus manos. Después de mirar hacia atrás de nuevo, el chico sacó la caja azul y la examinó con detenimiento.

- ¿Tampones?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

La palabra no le resultaba ajena, aunque prefería evitar pronunciarla, por hacer referencia a un tema que no era tan peculiar. Se trataba de algo totalmente femenino que pretendía ignorar y el rubio estaba feliz en su ilusión particular. Por desgracia, su matrimonio con Ginny había conseguido que, inevitablemente, aprendiera algo más sobre la higiene femenina y la importante labor de los tampones en ese campo.

Draco depositó la caja de tampones en el cajón de nuevo y lo cerró, con una expresión pensativa. No tenía sentido que Ginny le ocultase que estaba con el periodo. Aunque llevaran apenas casados unos meses, la primera vez que había discutido con su pelirroja acerca de las «quejas mensuales», le resultó suficiente para darse cuenta de que, durante esos días, era mejor ser agradable con ella y dejar que se quejara tanto como quisiera. Precisamente por no haber vuelto a discutir sobre el tema- aunque, no por ello, Draco soportase vivir con Ginny durante esos días del mes- no entendía por qué su mujer le escondía esas cosas.

Ginny volvió a la habitación, más repuesta y se metió en la cama. Draco se puso el pijama y se acomodó junto a ella; justo en ese momento, Ginny se giró y acercó a él, besándolo en los labios.

- Buenas noches- murmuró la pelirroja.

- Buenas noches- repitió él, rodeándola con el brazo para darle calor.

Justo en el momento en el que la respiración de ella se acompasó, el rubio descubrió lo que le había llamado la atención de la caja azul.

Estaba cerrada.

OOOO

Ginny clavó la vista en los huevos con tostadas, con una clara expresión de disgusto. El olor era algo que normalmente le gustaba, pero esa mañana la mareaba. En cuanto dio un mordisco a la tostada, lamentó haberlo hecho; el sabor era tan malo como el olor. Entonces, su marido se acercó a ella, bastante preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Creo...- murmuró ella, llevándose una mano a la boca- Creo que voy a vomitar...

Rápidamente, Draco cogió un cuenco y se lo ofreció. Ginny lo cogió con ganas, justo antes de que lo poco que había tomado para desayunar reapareciera en el plato. Instintivamente, Draco le apartó el pelo de la cara, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué más podía hacer.

- ¿Qué me ha hecho Tooky para desayunar?- gruñó Ginny, sintiendo un incipiente dolor estomacal, al pensar en la posible comida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

- Los huevos- la pelirroja clavó la vista en el plato, con una clara expresión de disgusto- están pasados.

- No puede ser. Los míos eran iguales y estaba bien.

- Entonces sólo estarán malos los míos. Te digo que saben fatal... Argh, todavía puedo olerlos.

La pelirroja hundió la cabeza en el cuenco, de nuevo. Pasado un poco, volvió a la superficie. Draco la ayudó a recuperarse, aunque sin apartar la vista de los huevos. Entonces, cogió el plato y se los acercó a la nariz; no olían mal. Simplemente, olían a huevos. Confundido, giró la vista hacia su mujer- que seguía ocupada, inclinándose en el cuenco como si su vida dependiera de ello- y, entonces, Draco recordó la caja cerrada de tampones.

De pronto, todo empezó a encajar. El cansancio, los dolores de cabeza, los mareos... todos esos síntomas sugerían una enfermedad, pero todos juntos no encajaban en la misma, ni siquiera para una simple gripe. Además, se quejaba de los olores y de la comida muchas veces, por no decir que, en aquel momento, se encontraba vomitando los huevos.

Draco se fijó en su mujer, preguntándose si sería posible, sin abandonar la esperanza. Ginny pareció volver en sí, aunque seguía igual de pálida.

- Me siento mejor. Sólo necesito echarlo todo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí- la pelirroja mostró una expresión de asco al ver la comida que quedaba en la mesa- pero aparta esos asquerosos huevos de mí. No quiero tenerlos delante.

Al momento, Draco hizo desaparecer tanto la tostada y los huevos como el contenido del cuenco.

- ¿Mejor?- preguntó, logrando que ella asintiera. Entonces, el rubio tomó aire- Ginny, tienes que dejar que un sanador te examine.

Ginny frunció el ceño al instante.

- Otra vez no.

- Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?- la pelirroja lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con su fuego característico, pero Draco no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya esa vez- ¿Y si te ocurriera algo grave?

- Eso no pasará.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- insistió él.

Ginny suspiró.

- Muy bien, pero no pienso ir a San Mungo. Odio ese sitio.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, llamaremos al sanador de la familia.

- Debería de haberme imaginado que tendríais uno- murmuró ella, casi sin aliento.

Draco se limitó a sonreír y salió de la habitación, en busca de un sobre y una lechuza. Ginny también se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al salón, derrumbándose en uno de los cómodos sofás. Siete minutos después, su marido apareció en el salón, seguido de Narcissa.

- Por Merlín, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- exclamó Ginny, sin pensar.

- Ginevra- replicó Narcissa, sonriendo con indulgencia- Ésa no es manera de hablarle a tu suegra.

- Lo siento- dijo Ginny, mostrando sumisión en su voz. Entonces, miró a Draco- ¿Le has escrito?

- Sí, lo ha hecho- respondió Narcissa, en lugar de su hijo. Entonces, se sentó junto a Ginny y le cogió la mano- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- B-Bien...

Narcissa intercambió una mirada con Draco.

- ¿Cuándo va a venir el sanador Perkins?

- No lo sé. Le envié una lechuza, pero...- de pronto, sonó la puerta- Seguramente sea él.

Mientras Draco salía de la habitación para recibir al sanador, Narcissa se giró hacia Ginny y la sonrió.

- Todo va a salir bien, Ginevra. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Ginny tembló.

- L-Lo sé.

La puerta se abrió y Draco entró acompañado de un hombre, completamente vestido con ropa púrpura, que Ginny identificó como el sanador Perkins.

- Señora Malfoy- saludó Perkins a Ginny, sonriéndola con candidez- Soy el sanador Perkins. Supongo que querrás una revisión, ¿me equivoco?

A Ginny le costó bastante mostrarse enfadada mientras ese hombre le sonreía con tanta amabilidad, así que se contentó con asentir con la cabeza. Entonces, el sanador Perkins sacó la varita de su ropa y esbozó otra sonrisa.

- Necesito que te relajes. Este hechizo no te hará daño, pero te sentirás un poco incómoda.

- Muy bien.

Ginny tomó aire y cerró los ojos. El sanador murmuró algo incomprensible y, de pronto, una especie de calidez invadió el cuerpo de Ginny, desde su cabeza hacia abajo. Al llegar a la tripa, el sanador se paró.

- Ah- dijo comprensivamente- Sí, supuse que sería eso.

Ginny abrió los ojos.

- ¿Que sería qué?

Los ojos azules del sanador pestañearon rápidamente.

- Querida, ¿no sabía que lleva un mes de embarazo?

Por un momento, Ginny lo miró a los ojos, perdiendo todo color. Entonces, se echó a llorar. Draco se acercó a ella al momento.

- Ginny- el rubio le cogió su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo- Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No estás contenta?

- ¿Contenta?- musitó, sin dejar de llorar- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Draco le lanzó una mirada implorante a su madre y Narcissa se giró hacia el sanador.

- Muchas gracias, sanador Perkins. Creo que podremos seguir nosotros.

- ¿Estará bien la señorita?

- Temo que esto haya sido demasiado repentino para ella- explicó Narcissa, guiándolo fuera de la habitación- Por aquí, por favor.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a la infeliz pareja a solas. Ginny se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, fijando la vista en la pared. Draco, por su parte, no dejaba de mirarla, aunque su expresión resultaba indescriptible.

- Lo sabías, ¿verdad?- preguntó él, tranquilamente.

Los labios de la pelirroja temblaron, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. La chica se contentó con mover la cabeza y respirar patéticamente. El rubio suspiró.

- Muy bien. No me hables.

Draco se puso en pie y se alejó de ella, sintiendo cómo la frustración crecía dentro de él. No se había imaginado que las cosas fueran a salir así. El silencio inundó la sala durante unos minutos más, hasta que...

- No quería creer que estuviera embarazada- confesó ella, en un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en su mujer, mirándola con atención.

- ¿Qué?

- Hace sólo tres días empecé a sospechar que podría estar embarazada.

- ¿Por qué hace tres días?

- Porque se suponía que tendría que tener el periodo entonces. No lo tuve, claro, pero cuanto más me repetías los síntomas, más me preocupaba. Todo tenía sentido, pero no quería aceptarlo. No podía. Por eso me inventé excusas, pensando que, tal vez, encontraría otra explicación para todo esto.

- ¿Por eso no quisiste ver a un sanador?- preguntó él, empezando a comprender.

Ginny suspiró.

- Sí. Temía que me dijera lo que ya me temía, pero supongo que ya no podía huir más.

- ¿De verdad es tan malo tener un hijo?- preguntó Draco, sin pensarlo.

El rostro de Ginny pasó de la pena al terror.

- Claro que no. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

- Entonces, ¿qué?- preguntó el rubio, confuso- Ya sabías que, tarde o temprano, te quedarías embarazada. Lo estábamos intentando...

- Lo sé, es sólo que...- sus ojos bajaron hacia sus manos- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Qué?

Ginny resopló, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

- No sé si seré capaz de hacer esto.

Casi al instante, Draco se sentó a su lado; el joven la tenía sujeta por los hombros, forzándola a mirarlo.

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Que no seas capaz de hacerlo?

- Sólo tengo diecinueve años. No sé nada sobre bebés ni sobre ser madre. ¿Y si no se me da bien? ¿Y si hago algo malo? No creo que pueda con esto, Draco. Es demasiado...

- Ginny- el chico le acercó el rostro al suyo, secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar- serás una madre maravillosa.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Ya, ni tú tampoco. ¿No eras tú la que siempre se quejaba de la gente que actuaba doom and gloom?

Ginny no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, aunque se repuso al momento.

- Esto es diferente, Draco.

- Es cierto- admitió él- Es diferente, pero nadie espera que hagas frente a esto tú sola.

- Pero...

- Escúchame, Ginny- se impuso Draco, con firmeza- Todo va a salir bien y tú vas a estar muy bien. Tienes a mi madre y a la tuya, que seguro estará encantada de ayudarte con el embarazo. Además, ¿de verdad creías que iba a dejar que afrontaras esto tú sola?

- No...-admitió ella- pero tú tampoco sabes nada acerca de criar a un hijo.

- No, pero aprenderemos juntos.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron al sonreír. Aquellas palabras tan simples, fueron lo más reconfortante que pudo haber escuchado. A pesar de estar aterrada por la idea de tener un hijo, al menos Ginny sabía que no estaba sola.

- Vamos- dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

Draco se echó a reír.

- Como diría mi madre, es nuestro deber hacer pública la noticia ante toda la sociedad.

Ginny suspiró.

- Supongo que tendremos que decírselo a todo el mundo, aunque temo la reacción de mis padres.

- ¿Por? ¿No estarán contentos?

- Estarán más que contentos.

Draco rió.

- Espera a ver la reacción de mi padre, entonces.

**Próximo capítulo: Anunciando la noticia**

_¡Hola a todos! De nuevo perdonad el retraso, pero acabo de empezar el curso en la Universidad y estoy bastante ocupada con los estudios, fansubs etc. Pero bueno, como más vale tarde que nunca, aquí he vuelto con el capítulo 25 XD. Qué os ha parecido? Os lo esperabais? Yo no me imaginaba que Ginny estuviese embarazada ya mismo, pero el capítulo ha dado muestras de ello desde el principio, casi. Aunque no haya pasado nada especialmente interesante, estoy deseando saber cómo va a tomarse la sociedad la noticia, sobre todo Alexia y la familia de Ginny. En cuanto a Ginny, qué os ha parecido su reacción? Aunque creo que se ha dejado llevar, en realidad ella tiene razón; sólo tiene 19 años y es bastante joven para ser madre, por no decir que es el primer hijo que tiene. Pero bueno, por suerte Draco no va a dejarla sola y estará para lo que ella necesite. Bueno, espero no tardar con el cap 26, que promete! Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**__: hola! Ya corregí lo del cap, sorry! XD. Pues sí, ya me imaginaba a Draco dándole la lección de su vida, pero al parecer lo pensó fríamente y optó por invitarle a marcharse, para no volver jamás XD. En cuanto a Zabini... la verdad es que creo que, muy en el fondo, Ginny llegó a interesarle de verdad y por eso se ha arrepentido tanto de haber llegado tan lejos. esperemos que eso le sirva para tratar mejor a su próxima conquista! Bueno, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este cap y un beso!_

_**wiccancat**__: hola! Pues sí, hubiese sido bastante probable que nadie creyese a Ginny, después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero por suerte Draco supo reaccionar y la salvó de esa humillación. Esperemos que, con el embarazo, la relación se fortalezca aún más a ojos de todos! Un beso!_

_**naLiitatutii**__: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que lo de Blaise no tiene ni nombre... por mucho que quisiera fastidiar a Draco, intentar violar a Ginny ha sido demasiado incluso para él; supongo que por eso al final se ha acojonado, hablando en plata XD. Además, tiene que haber sido muy doloroso darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho y más estando enamorado de Ginny... pero bueno, con Blaise fuera del país, la pareja tiene otras cosas en mente... como el embarazo! Espero que Alexia no meta mucha baza y que la sociedad acepte bien la grata noticia... Un beso y gracias por los ánimos!_

_**mvictoria**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review y los ánimos! La verdad es que cuesta bastante traducir y más fics como éste, que son bastante largos y tienen mucha conversación y descripciones. Pero bueno, con un poco de tiempo todo se soluciona XD. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y lo leas hasta el final. Un beso!_

_**Selenika91**__: hola! Jaja, está claro que los Malfoy de este fic tienen un don especial para ser inoportunos y conseguir que la gente se sienta incómoda; entre Armande y Narcissa, que prácticamente está deseando estar presente durante la concepción, es normal que Draco no sepa ni qué hacer cuando ellos sacan esos temas. Pero bueno, al menos Narcissa ya podrá estar tranquila, porque su hijo ha cumplido XD. Y lo de Blaise, ha sido más fuerte de lo que pudiéramos imaginar... No pensé que llegara tan lejos, pero bueno, al final Ginny ha conseguido escapar y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura de que Zabini habría recapacitado; después de todo, como él mismo dice, está enamorado de ella y, por muy malo que sea, no le veo capaz de haber llegado hasta el final. Y lo de Armande sí que es cierto; yo sólo he escuchado el nombre de "Armand", pero quizá sea una variante o el nombre en femenino... No tengo ni idea, la verdad XD. Espero que te haya gustado el fic y los que vienen! Un beso!_

_**lizzie**__: hola! Menudo ritmo de lectura! Pero me alegra que te hayas enganchado XD. Siento la tardanza, pero espero que puedas leer el nuevo cap cuanto antes. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Acmeldan**__: hola! Pues sí; al parecer ya se ha acabado la etapa Blaise, pero ha empezado otra todavía más complicada. Esperemos que Ginny y Draco sepan llevarlo bien. Un beso!_

_**Karin Malfoy**__: Hola! Jajaja, a mí Zabini tampoco es que me encante, pero bueno, le ha dado un poco de emoción al fic. Supongo que ahora se relajará más, porque dentro de poco se acaba el fic, pero bueno; ahora con el embarazo esperemos que pase alguna sorpresilla más. Un beso!_

_**anahoj**__: hola! Tranquila, Blaise ya está fuera de nuestras vidas XD. Creo que, después de lo que hizo, tiene que dar gracias por haber salido del país, simplemente. Y lo de la "situación delicada"... ya ves que no es nada malo, sino todo lo contrario! Aunque habrá que ver la opinión de la gente, la familia, Alexia, los problemas del embarazo... en fin, que, por ahora, Draco y Ginny no van a tener una estabilidad permanente, que digamos xD. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_


	26. Capítulo 26: Anunciando la noticia

La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling

**Capítulo 26: Anunciando la noticia**

- Estate quieta- gruñó Narcissa. Entonces, Ginny soltó el lazo del vestido que llevaba tanto tiempo enrollando, por culpa de los nervios, y murmuró una simple disculpa- Ginevra, te comportas como si estuviera a punto de darte un infarto. Mi marido no es ningún monstruo; no te comerá por enterarse de que estás embarazada- los ojos de la mujer brillaron, con cierta diversión- De hecho, se alegrará.

- Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa- musitó Ginny.

Entonces, Draco chasqueó la lengua y apretó la mano de su mujer, con seguridad.

- Todo irá bien.

Los tres se pararon en frente de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa golpeó dos veces la puerta de madera. Al momento, la mujer fulminó con la mirada a Ginny, que había vuelto a juguetear con el lazo.

- Adelante- anunció la seca voz del hombre.

Ginny contuvo la respiración y apretó con fuerza la mano de su marido.

- Ya estamos...

- Por Merlín- la interrumpió Narcissa, bastante exasperada- Basta ya de tanto melodrama.

Nada más abrirse la puerta y sin pronunciar más palabras, Narcissa empujó a su nuera hacia dentro. Lucius se sentó en la cama, mientras los ojos se centraban en los recién llegados y se colocaba el gorro de noche sobre la cabeza.

- Ginevra- dijo él fríamente, tratando de mostrar arrogancia en su voz, a pesar de su decrépito y casi ridículo estado- ¿A qué debo este honor?

- Pues... Eh...

- Sé directa, mujer.

Ginny palideció e instintivamente miró a Draco, que acudió en su ayuda.

- Tenemos buenas noticias, padre.

- ¿Noticias?- se sorprendió Lucius- ¿Qué noticias?

Draco bajó la vista, sonriendo a su mujer y la levantó de nuevo a su padre.

- Ginny está embarazada.

Por un segundo, Lucius se limitó a observarlos. Su expresión pasó de la indiferencia a la sorpresa, hasta que algo milagroso sucedió: sonrió.

El patriarca apartó las sábanas de él, se levantó y caminó hacia Ginny, con los brazos abiertos. Por un momento, Ginny pensó que iba a abrazarla, pero el hombre se conformó con agarrarla de los hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Siempre he pensado que los Weasley sois como conejos pero, por una vez, no me decepciona la idea.

Ginny frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien si debía de tomárselo como un cumplido o no, pero Lucius recuperó la palabra al momento.

- Hijo mío- continuó, dándole una palmada en la espalda- Jamás volveré a cuestionar a la mujer que has escogido. Me ha hecho sentirme muy, muy orgulloso.

- Gracias, padre- contestó él, tratando de no reírse por la expresión de incredulidad que tenía su mujer.

Lucius volvió a centrar su atención en Ginny.

- Embarazada...- repitió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Bien; ahora sólo falta esperar nueve meses.

- De hecho, son sólo ocho, padre.

- ¿Qué?

- Ginevra lleva un mes de embarazo- explicó Narcissa, mostrando calidez en su mirada al encontrarse con la de su marido- No falta mucho para que puedas abrazar a tu nieto, Lucius.

- No mucho...- repitió el hombre, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la felicidad que, poco a poco, invadía su corazón.

Era muy difícil mantenerse indiferente al ver esa imagen. A Ginny nunca le había gustado Lucius, pero contemplar la felicidad que sentía por saber que iba a ser abuelo, era suficiente como para dejar de lado todo el odio que había sentido por él... Al menos, de momento.

Por primera vez, la pelirroja deseó que los meses pasaran cuanto antes. El motivo principal para que esta boda se llevase a cabo, era conseguir que Lucius tuviera un nieto y, al descubrir que estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo, Ginny deseó sinceramente poder darle esa satisfacción.

Entonces, Lucius volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de lo abierto que estaba siendo en relación con sus sentimientos. Así, cambió su expresión de felicidad repentina en satisfacción con compostura.

- Muy bien- el hombre centró su mirada en su nuera- Espero que te cuides mucho de ahora en adelante. No queremos que le ocurra nada malo al bebé, ¿verdad?

- Puedo asegurarle que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para cuidarlo- prometió Ginny.

- Eso espero- repuso Lucius, secamente- porque me gustaría tener a mi nieto entre mis brazos, antes de morir.

- ¿Nieto?- preguntó Narcissa, alzando una ceja- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que Ginny no tendrá una niña?

Entonces, Lucius sacó su orgullo.

- Siempre se ha sabido que los Malfoy se caracterizan por tener varones. Está en nuestros genes.

- El tío Abraxias tuvo primero a Alexia- señaló Draco, sacando un tema algo candente.

- Él no cuenta- escupió Lucius- Es un loco, una mala influencia para esta familia. Creo que ya tenemos suficiente con sus dos mocosos viviendo aquí, mientras la irresponsable de su mujer viaja por toda Europa.

- Oh, Lucius- se quejó Narcissa- No hables así. Tenemos que estar contento; estamos celebrando la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, no lo poco que te gustan tu hermano y sus hijos. Además, digas lo que digas de Desiree, no es ninguna irresponsable.

- Tal vez no, pero está claro que tiene muy pocos escrúpulos.

- ¿Y eso por qué, Lucius?

- Porque se casó con mi hermano. Sólo una mujer así lo haría.

- No entiendo por qué sigues odiando tanto a tu hermano. ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?

Lucius dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

- No me fío de él.

- Pues ya puedes empezar a hacerlo, porque les he invitado a él y a Desiree por Navidad.

- ¿Que has qué?

Ginny se sorprendió al descubrir que fue Draco quien había intervenido. Mientras, Narcissa se giró hacia su hijo.

- Han venido para recoger a Armande y llevarlo de vuelta a Francia y sería estúpido que vinieran para nada más que buscarlo, así que los invité. Además, estoy segura de que estarán muy felices al enterarse de las nuevas noticias.

- Sí, estoy seguro- repuso Lucius, secamente.

Narcissa entornó los ojos.

- Sí, cariño, ya sé que crees que Abraxias quiere quedarse con la mansión, pero creo que le costará bastante matarnos a todos, mientras cenamos y abrimos los regalos.

- ¿Habláis de una cena?

Ginny se giró y vio a Armande en la puerta, de pie.

- Tú, no- musitó Lucius, sin miramientos.

- Tío, ¿crees que algún día le dirigirás la palabra a tu sobrino?- preguntó el chico, sonriendo.

Lucius murmuró algo y, aunque apenas pudiese escucharse, Ginny escuchó palabras como «imbécil» y «como su padre». Sin embargo, a Armande no le molestó en absoluto ese frío recibimiento y entró en la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente a toda la familia.

- ¿Vais a decirme lo que está ocurriendo o vais a quedaros ahí parados, mirándome?

Draco se adelantó a los demás.

- Ginny está embarazada y hemos venido a darle a mi padre la noticia.

- Exacto y eso te deja a ti sin herencia; ¿lo entiendes, mocoso?- aclaró Lucius, fijándose esa vez en su sobrino, con una sonrisa de picardía.

Armande pestañeó de la sorpresa.

- ¿Perdón?

- No importa- intervino Narcissa, entornando los ojos- Tu tío está paranoico, sólo eso.

- Muy bien- entonces, Armande centró su atención en Ginny- Así que por fin lo habéis conseguido, ¿eh? Pues, enhorabuena, aunque no sé si lo lamentaréis, cuando tengáis que estar toda la noche despiertos por los llantos del bebé.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- Gracias por tus ánimos, Armande.

- De nada- respondió Armande, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Deja de ser tan infantil- escupió Lucius- Me estás poniendo nervioso.

- No todos somos como tú, tío. Algunos tenemos vida fuera de una habitación. Además, no me digas que no te alegra que Ginny esté embarazada; puedo ver cómo intentas contener la sonrisa.

Lucius empezó a respirar con fuerza, sin parar; estaba claro que lo último que esperaba era que su sobrino se diera cuenta de aquello. Narcissa frunció los labios.

- Gracias, Armande. ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a Serino si la comida está preparada? Avisa también a tu hermana; creo que es la ocasión perfecta para una comida familiar.

- De acuerdo- suspiró Armande, sabiendo que no tenía más elección y salió de la habitación.

Lucius desvió su mirada de acero hacia su mujer.

- ¿Una comida familiar, dices?

- ¿Y por qué no? Creo que la ocasión lo merece.

Estaba claro que Lucius opinaba lo mismo, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Sin embargo, aquello no lo frenó de estar presidiendo la mesa siete minutos después, como si de tratara del director de la orquesta, que hubiese movido los hilos musicales desde el principio.

La conversación, como era de esperarse, giró en torno al embarazo de Ginny. A pesar de estar harta del asunto (¿a quién no le asustaría todo aquello?), le divertía enormemente ver lo feliz que se sentia Lucius. Como buen Malfoy, el hombre se negaba a «ablandarse», aunque se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, en realidad; sonreía cuando creía que nadie lo miraba y lanzaba miradas furtivas a la tripa de la pelirroja, como si esperase que creciera en cuestión de segundos, anunciando que un bebé estuviera creciendo dentro.

Ginny se hubiese echado a reír, pero se sentía bastante mal. La comida no era de su agrado y, en realidad, la pelirroja se sentía como si la comida le hubiera declarado la guerra a su nariz; por ahora, el desayuno había ganado una batalla con los huevos, aunque el pollo frío no parecía dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente.

La pelirroja comprendió que el embarazo no eran ningunas vacaciones y que, de hecho, la situación podía empeorar mucho más.

OOOO

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ginny pestañeó del estupor y miró a Alexia, mostrando la sorpresa que sentía alzando la ceja. La comida terminó de una manera un poco incómoda, con Lucius llamando a Draco para tener una conversación «de hombres». Armande insistió en acompañarlos, así que las tres mujeres se quedaron solas. No habría sido tan malo si Narcissa no hubiese tenido que recibir a un amigo que acababa de llegar, dejando a Ginny a solas con Alexia.

La pelirroja esperaba escuchar insultos o comentarios de odio, pero no se había imaginado, ni por un momento, que Alexia le pidiera hablar, con la mayor educación del mundo.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó Ginny, con incredulidad.

Alexia hizo un ruido de impaciencia.

- No te lo habría pedido si no quisiera hablar contigo, idiota.

Ginny recordó de nuevo lo que acababa de pensar de Alexia, aunque tal vez se mereciera ese insulto por haber hecho una pregunta tan boba. Entonces, miró con curiosidad a la preciosa rubia.

- Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

- Pedirte perdón.

Ginny estaba segura de que, en ese instante, su cara era un completo poema; tenía los ojos abiertos como los de un búho y la mandíbula a punto de dislocarse. No se esperaba para nada las palabras de Alexia y no estaba muy segura de si sería capaz de asumir su explicación.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Tú? ¿A mí?

Ginny no esperaba ser tan sincera y directa, pero estaba demasiado atónita como para decirlo de otro modo; la mujer que siempre la había odiado y que había intentado, sin resultados, hacerle la vida imposible, se estaba disculpando con ella. Estaba claro que el mundo se había vuelto loco; o eso o la loca era ella.

Alexia suspiró, molesta por tener que explicarse, y se sentó junto a Ginny.

- Escucha, Ginevra, sé que no me he portado demasiado bien contigo...

Ginny bufó.

- Bien- se corrigió Alexia- No me he portado nada bien contigo, pero últimamente he estado pensado y... bueno...

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Ginny, con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Blaise te secuestró?- repuso la rubia, cruzando sus ojos gatunos con los de la pelirroja, que asintió.

- Bueno, no ocurrió nada, pero cuesta olvidar esas cosas...

- Ya...

Silencio.

- ¿Qué decías?- la presionó Ginny, negándose a abandonar el tema, ahora que Alexia se mostraba dispuesta a hablar. Alexia se armó de valor y continuó hablando.

- Yo podría haberlo parado desde el principio. Sabía que Blaise estaba planeando algo horrible. Podría habérselo contado a Draco, o incluso a ti, y nada de esto habría ocurrido. Pero no lo hice, ¿y sabes por qué?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Porque estaba celosa. Me quemaba por dentro que Draco te hubiese elegido a ti. Odiaba ver que, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más felices estabais. Odiaba que te besase y quisiese, pero que nunca fuese a quererme y besarme a mí- los labios de Alexia se tensaron- Quería verte sufrir, Ginevra. Quería que tu matrimonio se arruinase. Quería que Draco te detestase, para que supieras lo que se siente al ver al hombre que quieres, mirándote con desprecio.

La rubia rió, aunque con cierta tristeza, fijando de nuevo sus ojos en los de la pelirroja.

- No soy una buena persona. Podría haber evitado que Blaise te hiciese daño, pero estaba tan absorta en mis propios celos que ignoraba mi conciencia. Sin embargo, cuando vi a Blaise secuestrándote, no pude seguir haciéndolo.

- ¿Lo viste?- preguntó Ginny, haciendo que Alexia sintiese.

- Fui yo quien le contó a Draco lo que había ocurrido. Al principio creyó que estaba mintiendo, pero de verdad estaba intentando ayudar. No sabía si te habías ido con Blaise voluntariamente o no; de hecho, esperaba que lo hubieses hecho a propósito, pero de alguna manera sabía que no estabas segura con él. Blaise quería destruirte y, por mucho que te odiase y desease que eso ocurriera, sabía que no podría seguir viviendo de no hacer nada al respecto- Alexia volvió a sonreír- Lo cierto es que me mató ayudarte; fue como tomar veneno. Sin embargo, me alegra haberlo hecho.

- ¿Eh?

Ginny dudaba enormemente que aquello fuera cierto; Alexia seguía siendo una gran molestia para ella. Entonces, la rubia sonrió.

- Estoy segura de que no crees ni una palabra de lo que te estoy contando, ¿verdad? Tal vez hagas bien. La verdad, no te voy a negar que he intentado arruinarte la vida y que sigo odiándote por haberme quitado a Draco . Pero he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo y me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿De qué?

- De que él nunca va a quererme. No importa lo mucho que espere, ni lo mucho que intente alejarle de ti; él nunca me querrá. Tú siempre serás su mujer y ahora, además, estás embarazada de su hijo- la rubia suspiró de nuevo, aunque más pesadamente que antes- Creo que ésta es mi manera de decirte que me rindo. Aunque no me gustes, sigues siendo parte de mi familia, Ginevra y creo que ha llegado el momento de asumirlo.

- Eso no es una disculpa- puntualizó Ginny- sino que parece más una confesión.

Alexia entornó los ojos.

- Pues es todo lo que vas a escuchar.

- No, no te equivoques- aclaró Ginny- Me alegra que me hayas contado esto. Creo que, por lo menos, ahora te comprendo un poco mejor.

- Bien.

- Aún así, no me gustas.

- Vaya, pues perdona que no me moleste por eso- respondió Alexia, secamente- La verdad es que me importa muy poco lo que opines de mí; sólo he hecho esto por mí misma.

- Ya lo sé, pero te lo agradezco de todas maneras. Sé que ha tenido que ser muy difícil para ti ser tan sincera.

Alexia se limitó a asentir. Ginny no necesitó pronunciar nada más. Era cierto que aquélla sería la única disculpa que tendría de Alexia, pero sentía que, aún así, su relación cambiaría para siempre.

Desde luego, aquél estaba siendo el día de los milagros.

OOOO

Ginny se encontraba recostada en la cama, leyendo una novela romántica que sostenía en sus manos. Habían transcurrido tres horas desde la comida en la Mansión Malfoy y la pelirroja estaba descansando hasta tener que escuchar las felicitaciones y exclamaciones de júbilo en casa de sus padres. Sorprendentemente, Draco había aceptado no contarle nada a los Weasley por ahora, por distintas razones.

Aunque Ginny había visitado varias veces a su familia desde el día de la boda, Draco no había vuelto a hablar con los Weasley. Nadie había esperado lo contrario, aunque Ginny insistiera en que lo acompañara alguna vez, pero para dar esa noticia, sería necesario que estuviesen presentes tanto él como ella.

Naturalmente, él tampoco deseaba demasiado estar cerca de ellos. De hecho, casi los evitaba. El estilo de vida de los Weasley estaba a años luz del suyo propio y, por mucho que se hubiera casado con la pequeña de la casa, Draco seguía sintiéndose incómodo junto a Arthur y Molly Weasley. En definitiva, el rubio prefería evitar lo posible volver a verlos.

El chico se tumbó al lado de su mujer, mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro de sus labios y se fijaba en la pelirroja. Estaba absorta en la novela pero, al sentir la mirada del rubio, apartó los ojos del libro y los dirigió hacia él, sonriéndole.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- No.

En realidad, deseaba distraerse con algo para dejar de pensar en la inevitable cena que compartiría con sus suegros.

- Entonces, si no te importa- repuso ella, girándose un poco- me estás distrayendo y estoy a punto de terminarme el libro.

- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó él, ignorando el comentario de su esposa y arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

Ginny lanzó un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría recuperarlo y observó con diversión cómo Draco miraba la portada con asco; en ella se encontraba la estereotipada imagen del mago apuesto, cogiendo en brazos a una enamoradiza bruja.

- "Bésame, adiós"- leyó él en voz alta, mientras movía la nariz, como gesto de desprecio- Suela fatal.

- Ya lo sé- admitió Ginny- pero me gusta de todas formas.

El rubio le tendió el libro, como si quisiera devolverle algo realmente peligroso.

- No puedo creer que prefieras leer esa basura antes que pasar tiempo conmigo.

- Quizá sea porque no quiero estar todo el día contigo- replicó una sonriente Ginny- Además, a todas las chicas les gusta leer novela romántica de vez en cuando.

- Las novelas de ese tipo sólo están para leerse- explicó Draco- pero yo puedo hacer que lo vivas; puedo ser un héroe mucho más atractivo e inteligente que el del libro.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó ella, mirándolo a la cara una vez más.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces, demuéstramelo.

Draco alzó una ceja y, acercándose a su mujer, le susurró al oído.

- Veamos si tu protagonista puede hacer esto.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par, mientras el tacto de sus labios en su piel lograba que saltaran chispas por todo su cuerpo, aumentando la temperatura de su sangre. En lugar de oponerse, como exigía el canon de las novelas románticas, la pelirroja se acercó más a él y capturó sus labios con los suyos, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y buscaba una posición más cómoda.

«Bésame, adiós» se resbaló de su otra mano y cayó sobre la cama casi al mismo tiempo que desaparecía el recuerdo de la conversación tan infantil que acababan de tener. En su lugar, nació una inesperada llama de deseo en el interior de la joven. hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo deseaba; se trataba de algo que crecía en su interior y que escapaba a su control.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Ginny se colocó encima de él, aprisionando a su marido debajo de ella y logrando inmovilizarlo gracias a la presión de sus caderas. Sus besos, mientras tanto, se hacían cada vez más voraces.

Draco se sorprendió al verla tan agresiva, pero no se lo impidió. Su respiración se aceleraba mientras le devolvía los besos con igual pasión, siguiendo su ritmo, al tiempo que su sangre corría como lava por sus venas.

Los dedos de Ginny le desabrocharon los botones de la camisa, mostrando el musculoso pecho que se escondía debajo. Sus labios resbalaron por él, bajando por el ombligo y más, de manera muy seductora, logrando que el pulso de su marido se acelerara de manera incontrolable. Entonces, el rubio sintió que la joven se centraba en los botones de su pantalón; la chica se paró y lo miró, mostrando una pérfida y juguetona sonrisa.

Draco había visto aquella mirada muchas otras veces y sabía que no significaba nada bueno. De hecho, al tener en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba mucho más alarmado. Normalmente, era él quien tomaba el control pero, sin saber muy bien por qué, la situación se había invertido. Se sentía indefenso ante su mujer y, dicho vulgarmente, se sentía mucho más excitado al ver la posición dominante de su esposa.

Una misteriosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ginny, hasta que los besos bajaron aún más. Entonces, Draco descubrió que, desde ese momento en adelante, no le importaría compartir con la pelirroja la afición que acababa de descubrir.

Sin decirse ni una sola palabra, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que la práctica era mucho mejor que la teoría de las novelas románticas.

OOOO

La repentina exploración de la anatomía de Draco tuvo efectos sobre él; sobre todo, la sonrisa que era incapaz de borrar de su rostro. Además, incluso había aceptado reunirse al fin con los Weasley, aunque tal vez se debiera al estado eufórico en el que se seguía encontrando, que le impedía darse cuenta de lo que conllevaría su decisión.

Al aceptar, el rubio había dado por hecho que Ginny también querría reunirse con ellos. Sin embargo, al principio no fue así, aunque gracias a la innata capacidad persuasora de Draco, en poco tiempo marido y mujer se encontraron delante de aquella pequeña casita, más conocida como «La Madriguera».

Draco desplazó la vista por aquel lugar, sin esconder su desagrado. Estaba claro que la casa se había construido por medio de la magia y, después, se había ido completando con habitaciones, suelos y demás, añadidos sin ningún tipo de sentido. Todo ello daba la impresión de que la construcción pudiese desmoronarse en cualquier instante, con el mínimo soplo de viento. Por ellos resultaba asombroso que la casa siguiese en pie.

- ¿Ésta es la casa en la que te criaste?- preguntó él, incapaz de esconder la incredulidad. Siempre había sabido que Ginny era pobre, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo fuera hasta ese punto.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja miraba su hogar con la misma expresión que mostraban las ancianas, al ver fotos de sus días gloriosos.

- Sí. Éste es mi hogar.

- Es muy... Eh... interesante.

Estaba atónito. Incluso juraría haber visto un gnomo correteando por el jardín. Por su parte, la pelirroja se echó a reír.

- Bueno, no es la Mansión Malfoy, pero sigue siendo una casa.

- Sí- admitió Draco, centrando de nuevo su atención en la casa- No es la Mansión Malfoy.

La pareja cruzó el camino que conducía a la casa, pasando por el corral de gallinas gordas, que Draco miró con total altivez, y llegaron a la puerta. El rubio pudo observar a su mujer tocándose el pelo nerviosamente, así que tuvo que borrar la sonrisa que mostraba.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Es tu familia.

Ginny giró sus ojos castaños hacia su marido.

- ¿Tú no lo estás?

- Un poco- confesó- pero eso no significa que vaya a gritárselo a todo el mundo.

- Bueno y yo no puedo comportarme como una estatua.

Draco bufó.

- ¿Pretendías insultarme?

Ginny sonrió, pensando que su marido le recordaba a un niño pequeño enfadado y llamó a la puerta.

- Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Draco se dispuso a replicar pero, casi al instante, una mujer muy sonriente abrió la puerta. Entonces, el rubio olvidó todos los comentarios jocosos que había tenido sobre aquel lugar, gracias al abrazo que su suegra le propinó, casi rompiéndole las costillas. Molly finalmente se apartó de él, para alivio del rubio, aunque, al momento, le agarró de los brazos y se acercó a él, mirándolo con ojos maternales.

- Estás muy pálido- se quejó ella, como si fuera todo un insulto.

Draco se quedó atónito; le habían llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca alguien había utilizado la palabra «pálido» como insulto.

- Siempre está así, mamá- lo apoyó Ginny- Deberías estar acostumbrada.

Molly no pareció demasiado satisfecha con esa explicación, pero se dio por vencida igualmente y centró su atención en su hija. Justo en ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que, detrás de la mujer, se encontraba un hombre alto y algo calvo, que el chico reconoció al instante como su suegro.

- Draco- le saludó Arthur, tendiéndole la mano- Me alegro de volver a verte.

- Señor- contestó el rubio, de manera muy respetuosa, dándole un firme apretón de brazos. Daba igual lo que pensara de la familia de Ginny; no era tan estúpido como para no mostrarles el debido respeto.

- ¿Quién hay ahí, mamá?- preguntó una voz, dentro de la casa. Draco reconoció casi al instante al asqueroso hermano de su mujer: Ronald.

- Draco y Ginny han venido de visita- explicó Molly, sin dejar de sonreír a la joven pareja.

De pronto, esa misma persona se puso a toser, obviamente sorprendido por la noticia y, al momento, Ronald Weasley apareció en la puerta. Tenía el mismo aspecto gamberro de siempre, aunque Draco observó que había ganado algo de peso con cada año que había pasado.

El rubio se molestó notablemente al descubrir que tenía que levantar ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a su antiguo compañero de colegio; algo bastante extraño, pues él no era bajito en absoluto. Por su parte, Ron miró al joven con el mayor desprecio del mundo y, durante unos instantes, ambos se vieron inmersos en un pulso de miradas.

Había claras diferencias entre ambos; mientras Ron era totalmente transparente, concordando su expresión con sus sentimientos, Draco se caracterizaba por no perder nunca la compostura. Sólo el profundo acero de sus ojos revelaba la animadversión que sentía.

- Weasley- lo saludó Draco, logrando decirlo sin perder nada de educación pero, al mismo tiempo, logrando mostrar cierto desprecio.

- Malfoy- masculló el pelirrojo, entre dientes.

Draco tensó casi imperceptiblemente los labios, mientras Ron apretaba las manos en dos puños.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí, parados?- exclamó Molly con una risotada, ignorando por completo el odio recíproco que sentían los jóvenes- Pasad, por favor.

Los Weasley entraron al instante, pero Ron esperó a que Draco pasara después, para poder lanzarle una última mirada de desprecio. Por su parte, Ginny se dirigió al rubio.

- ¿Crees que podrás aguantar sin irritar a mi hermano? Las cosas ya van a ponerse bastante feas, así que no quiero que empeoren.

- Yo no he hecho nada- replicó un impasible Draco- No puedo hacer nada si a tu hermano le molesta que esté aquí.

- No digo que mi hermano no tenga la culpa- continuó Ginny- pero te conozco.

Draco puso la cara más inocente que pudo.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Draco zanjó la discusión al instante.

- No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo, Ginny. Tu familia nos espera.

Ginny frunció el ceño, pero lo acompañó al salón igualmente.

Ron estaba muy disgustado por tener a su archienemigo como invitado, así que no dejó de mirarlo en todo momento. Sin embargo, Molly se comportó justamente al revés, pues no dejaba de sonreír y de abrazar al joven rubio. Arthur fue el único a quien no le alteró la presencia de Draco, limitándose pues a ofrecerle asiento. Ginny, por su parte, ya se había acomodado en uno de los sillones.

Draco se sentó al lado de su esposa. Se sentía bastante fuera de lugar, pero era un experto en disimularlo, mostrando así una expresión de relajación e indiferencia. A pesar de tener unos modales exquisitos, Ginny sabía perfectamente que su marido era demasiado reservado.

Y aquello sólo podía ir a peor.

- Me alegra mucho que hayáis venido- comenzó Molly, aún sonriendo- Ya pensábamos que jamás os pasaríais por aquí.

- Gracias, señora Weasley- contestó Draco, con una sonrisa educada pero forzada- Siento no haber podido venir con Ginny antes.

- Qué caballeroso- se sonrojó Molly- Me gusta poder conversar de vez en cuando con alguien que sea tan educado. En ese momento, Ron empezó a fingir que vomitaba, detrás de Molly- Ron- repuso la mujer seriamente, girándose hacia él y logrando que parara- Deberías aprender de Draco. Sabes perfectamente que tienes que empezar a saber comportarte.

El pelirrojo desgarbado miró a su madre con absoluta incredulidad; estaba claro que la idea de aprender algo de Draco Malfoy le repugnaba. Molly se volvió hacia el rubio.

- Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad?

- En realidad, mamá- intervino Ginny, decidida a quitarse aquel peso de encima antes de perder totalmente los nervios- Draco y yo hemos venido porque tenemos algo que deciros.

La señora Weasley se quedó bastante sorprendida.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

Ginny tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Adelante. Una vez que dijese aquellas palabras, la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que la paz desaparecería; sobre todo por su madre, que se ponía histérica con el tema de los bebés. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo; por algo el Sombrero la había seleccionado para Gryffindor.

La pelirroja exhaló, apretando con fuerza la mano de Draco y miró a los ojos a su madre.

- Estoy embarazada.

Las palabras tuvieron efectos bastante dispares y cómicos, sobre todos los presentes; Molly dejó escapar un grito de alegría y, rápidamente, se acercó a la pareja, dándoles uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos y casi rompiéndoles la cabeza; Arthur sonreía con calma y Ron, que nunca había aprobado el matrimonio, había adquirido cierto tono morado en su rostro, bien por la ira, bien por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, para estar embarazada, su hermana tenía que haberse acostado con ese imbécil.

- Oh, Ginny- exclamó la señora Weasley, soltando a los jóvenes- ¡Qué maravilla! ¿Lo has oído, Arthur? ¡Ginny está embarazada!

El señor Weasley sonrió.

- Ya lo he oído- entonces, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó- Felicidades, Ginny.

La pelirroja también sonrió. La felicidad de sus padres era contagiosa y, aunque tuviese tanto miedo, se sentía algo más relajada.

- Gracias- respondió, sonriendo todavía más.

- Tienes que estar de broma- intervino Ron, incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo en silencio- ¿estás diciendo que voy a ser tío del hijo de un Malfoy?

En ese mismo instante, Ginny entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su mano hacia su hermano pero, irónicamente, Molly hizo el mismo gesto y fue ella quien habló.

- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo, Ronald Weasley! Me da igual el odio que sientas desde siempre; no dejaré que se entrometa en la felicidad de tu hermana.

Ron se enfureció más durante un instante, pero sabía de antemano que no habría manera de ganar a su madre, así que agachó la vista.

- Lo siento- musitó.

- Eso espero- repuso Ginny, mirándolo fijamente.

Ron murmuró algo más, pero nadie le prestó la mínima atención, así que no se pidió explicación alguna. La conversación volvió a centrarse en el embarazo de Ginny y su estado, aunque el rubio se apartó todo lo que pudo de Molly; no quería estar demasiado cerca, por si deseaba volver a abrazarlo. De hecho, se había dado cuenta de que sus posibilidades de morir ahogado, aumentaban cuando la señora Weasley estaba a su alrededor.

Justo cuando estaba alegrándose por haber conseguido escaquearse, aunque fuese cobarde dejar a su mujer sola, una mano le golpeó amistosamente en la espalda. Draco se giró, esperando a encontrarse a un enfadado Ronald Weasley buscando pelea pero, en su lugar, se encontraba la sonrisa de Arthur Weasley.

- Bueno, Draco, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que sabes que vas a ser padre?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Si le digo la verdad, aún estoy asimilándolo.

Normalmente no sería tan sincero con sus opiniones, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. No quería mentir sobre el tema y, de algún modo, le alegraba poder hablar con alguien que lo comprendiera... aunque se tratara de Arthur Weasley. La simple idea de compartir aquello con su propio padre era algo imposible.

Arthur asintió con comprensión.

- Al principio cuesta mucho asimilarlo. A mí me ocurrió lo mismo cuando Molly se quedó embarazada de nuestro primer hijo, Bill, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Draco tuvo que contenerse de sonreír; teniendo en cuenta que Arthur y Molly Weasley tuvieron seis hijos después del primero, estaba claro que se habían ido acostumbrando con el tiempo.

- Tienes veinte años, ¿verdad?- el rubio asintió- Vaya, aún eres muy joven. Pero estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

- Gracias- respondió el chico, tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo.

Arthur sonrió, abrazó Draco de una manera típicamente «varonil» para darse apoyo mutuo y regresó junto a su mujer y su hija. El rubio dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, apoyándose en la pared. Justo cuando estaba empezando a reflexionar, volvieron a interrumpirle, aunque esa vez se tratase de Ronald Weasley.

Aquélla sería la única conversación que Draco habría deseado no tener. Sabía que sería terrible ir a casa de los Weasley, pero en aquel momento ni siquiera tenía a Ginny para que lo salvara; la traidora estaba hablando animadamente con su madre.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Draco, antes de que Ron pronunciase palabra.

Ron bufó y se cruzó de brazos. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que admitir que, por primera vez, el pelirrojo lo intimidaba.

- Que le gustes a mis padres no significa que los demás miembros de la familia vayamos a aceptarte- escupió, sin andarse con rodeos.

- Ya lo sé- replicó Draco- pero tampoco me importa ser parte de tu familia o no serlo. Yo me casé con tu hermana, no con todos vosotros.

Ron enmudeció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Después de rebuscar alguna contestación, sin éxito alguno, se contentó con lanzar una mirada.

Draco sonrió, satisfecho de haber zanjado una discusión antes incluso de que comenzara y se acercó a su mujer; prefería hacer frente al entusiasmo de sus suegros que a su hermano.

OOOO

Esa noche, Ginny yacía tranquilamente en brazos de su marido. Estaba exhausta de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, pero también satisfecha.

- Al final no ha ido tan mal- murmuró, adormilada- Me lo esperaba peor.

- Ha ido fatal- replicó su marido, recordando los abrazos de su suegra.

- Por lo menos ya está hecho.

- Eso es cierto.

Ginny sonrió y se reclinó un poco más sobre él.

- Sé que nos irá bien.

Draco frunció el ceño, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mujer que reposaba en sus brazos, pero ya se había dormido. Entonces, sonrió; aunque tuviera tanto miedo como ella, sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Las cosas les irían muy bien.

**Próximo capítulo: Navidad**

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya sé que he tardado muchísimo, pero entre clases, exámenes y demás apenas me queda tiempo. Además, ahora también me he metido a colaborar con fansubs, así que menos tiempo todavía xD. Pero bueno, al final, a pesar de todo, he conseguido actualizar. Viva! Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno, por fin se han quitado los líos familiares y supongo que ahora la historia se centrará en ellos más que nunca. Vaya cambio ha tenido Alexia, eh? n el fondo me da pena; es el típico personaje asqueroso que luego tiene una explicación lógica para todo lo que hace y que, incluso, te llega a dar lástima. (Tiene que ser terrible asumir que el chico que te gusta nunca se fijará en ti). Por otro lado, no creo que Ron llegue a aceptar que su hermana vaya a tener un hijo con Malfoy... Bueno, seguro que cuando tenga al bebé entre sus brazos, se deja de tantas tonterías XD. Y si no, tendrá que enfrentarse a Lucius y Arthur, así que no sé qué es peor... _

_En fin, espero poder renovar los tres capítulos que quedan cuanto antes, Que paséis una Feliz Navidad, próspero Año Nuevo y todas esas cosas! XD. Un beso!_

_: Pues sí! Ahora que lo han aceptado, van a tener que ponerse las pilas y empezar a preparar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Aunque con todo lo que estaban deseándolo, seguro que son muy buenos padres. Un beso!_

_**Criseida**: Hola! Gracias por decirme lo de las partes en inglés! Me suele pasar a veces, así que agradezco mucho que me lo digáis, en caso de haberme olvidado de traducir algo. Espero que el cap nuevo te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: hola! Siento mucho haberme comido las palabras! Pero creo que en éste ya lo he traducido todo a la primera XD. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este nuevo cap, pero se me echa el tiempo encima con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer. Pero bueno, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena! Un beso y disfruta del cap._

_**Selenika91**: hola! Bueno, para compensar lo flojo que era el cap anterior, éste sí que ha tenido novedades! Entre lo de darle la noticia a las familias y la charla con Alexia, creo que Ginny ha vivido bastantes más emociones que en el cap pasado. A mí tampoco me convenció demasiado el tema de Blaise, pero bueno, tal vez la autora se esté reservando algo más para los tres capítulos que quedan XD. En fin, espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y a ver si no tardo demasiado con el próximo. Un beso!_

_**wiccancat**: hola! Sí, creo que el tema del embarazo, así como los demás de toda la historia, se han tratado con mucha naturalidad y realismo. Supongo que las reacciones de los padres también se incluyen en eso, sobre todo la de Lucius, que no puede dejar de contener la sonrisa XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Acmeldan**: hola! Jeje, veo que el tema del embarazo ha gustado mucho! Bueno, la verdad es que ya era hora. A ver ahora cómo se desarrolla el embarazo de Ginny, porque aunque apenas queden tres capítulos para el final, estoy segura de que la autora nos reserva alguna sorpresa. Un beso!_

_**Ana Fntz**: hola! Jo, siento haber tardado tanto :(. Espero de verdad ponerme las pilas con los capítulos que quedan, que yo también estoy deseando saber el final XD. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el capítulo, que a mí me ha gustado mucho más que el anterior. Un beso!_

_**nahi**: hola! Gracias por tus dos comentarios y siento mucho no haber podido avanzar antes la historia, pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo libre. Bueno, espero que el próximo 2011 me dé fuerzas y voluntad para traducir pronto los tres caps que quedan! Bueno, ya me contarás qué te ha parecido este nuevo cap. Un beso!_

_**kuroi-kagura**: hola! Me alegra mucho que te hayas enganchado al fic XD. Espero que este nuevo cap te haya motivado para seguir con la historia, aunque haya llegado con un poco de retraso. Un beso!_


	27. Capítulo 27: Navidad

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 27: Navidad**

La cena transcurrió como la de todos los demás días; la pareja se preguntó mutuamente qué tal les había ido el día, Ginny puso malas caras ante la comida y Draco echó un vistazo a la palangana vacía, por si necesitaba volver a traérsela a su mujer. Por lo visto, la pelirroja aún no conseguía digerir bien las comidas.

Sin embargo, la intragable comida no tenía nada que ver con el mal humor de la pelirroja. De hecho, su mirada entrecerrada, su respiración entrecortada y su fuerte respiración no tenía nada que ver con la cena, sino con el comentario que había soltado su marido, sin ton ni son. Estaba claro que aquello había encendido la mecha de la paciencia de Ginny.

- ¿Que has hecho qué?- inquirió Ginny, lanzando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, con gran estruendo.

- Le he dicho a tu padre que no pasaríamos las Navidades con ellos- repitió el albino, apartando los ojos de la mesa para encarar la acusadora mirada de la chica con la inocencia de la suya.

- Ya sé lo que has dicho, idiota, pero no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

Draco se indignó.

- ¿Acaso tendría que haberle dicho otra cosa? Tenía entendido que íbamos a pasar la Navidad con mi familia.

- No, has sido tú quien lo ha decidido así, pero ni siquiera me has pedido mi opinión. Como siempre- añadió vilmente.

Draco giró la vista.

- Ya estamos otra vez.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó ella, mirándolo con furia.

- Nada.

Ginny siguió mirándolo. Cuando pareció que Draco no tenía nada más que decir, la chica dejó escapar un bufido y cruzó los brazos, mientras una expresión mustia se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Bien, pues he decidido que yo tampoco pasaré las Navidades con la tuya- anunció- Creo que sería mejor pasarlas con mi familia.

- Mi madre espera que estemos con ella.

- Pues dile que no podremos hacerlo.

- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no? Si puedes decidir que no estemos en Navidad con mi familia, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo respecto a la tuya? Es exactamente lo mismo.

- Ginevra- dijo Draco, en un tono de advertencia- ¿podrías dejar de poner las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son?

- Si me pongo así es por tu culpa. Deberías haberlo pensado, antes de decidir las cosas por tu cuenta, sin consultármelas.

- Y otra vez volvemos a lo mismo- suspiró su marido, mirándola con exasperación.

- ¡Sí, otra vez volvemos con lo mismo! ¡Deberías haberme preguntado qué quería hacer yo, en vez de decirle nada a nuestros padres!

- Yo no te impedí que hablaras. Estabas conmigo cuando hablamos de la Navidad. Estuviste callada todo el rato, así que supuse que te parecía buena idea pasar estas fechas en la Mansión Malfoy.

- Por supuesto que sí. Siempre supones las cosas que te convienen.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

Ginny apartó la vista.

- Oh, no me vengas con ésas. Sé perfectamente que odias a mi familia, así que harías cualquier cosa con tal de no estar con ellos.

- No odio a tu familia.

La pelirroja alzó la ceja.

- No soy ni estúpida ni ciega, Draco.

- Bien, entonces, ¿por qué tú te opones tanto a pasar las Navidades con la mía?

- ¡Porque prefiero estar con la mía!- exclamó Ginny.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Los ojos de Ginny empezaron a escocerle y, a pesar de querer mantener esa competición de miradas desesperadamente, la necesidad de pestañear acabó venciéndola. Justo después loa abrió de nuevo, pero se lamentó de encontrarse la expresión triunfal de su marido y dejó escapar un bufido de irritación.

- Puedes sentirte todo lo gallito que quieras- replicó con desdén- pero eso no cambia nada. Pasaremos las Navidades con mi familia y se acabó.

- Los dos podemos ser muy testarudos, cariño. Y yo no pienso rendirme.

- Bien.

- Bien- repitió, con una sonrisilla.

Ginny resopló y lo miró con odio, mientras Draco seguía sonriendo. Odiaba que hiciera eso; cada vez que discutían, él se sentaba en la misma postura, como si fuera un despótico rey en su trono, sabiendo que, sin importar lo que ocurriera, se saldría con la suya. Lo peor de todo era que, obviamente, solía conseguirlo.

Sin apartar la vista de él, de nuevo, Ginny clavó el tenedor en la salchicha que tenía en el plato con violencia y destrozó el trozo entre sus dientes. Los ojos de Draco brillaron de diversión y, tratando de molestarla aún más, le dijo:

- Espero que te guste la salchicha.

Ginny se sorprendió tanto que empezó a toser. Después de lograr recuperar el control, volvió a mirarlo.

- Tu expresión ha sido perfecta, pero siento que el resto de la actuación haya arruinado el efecto- observó Draco, burlándose- ¿Te gustaría volver a intentarlo?

La pelirroja contestó con un ruido, mezcla de grito y risa.

- ¿Estás intentando volverme loca?- preguntó.

- Claro que no. No es problema mío que siempre te comportes así.

- Ah, porque es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Siempre es culpa mía.

- Tú lo has dicho.

Aunque Draco se lo estuviera pasando muy bien, Ginny estaba a punto de explotar. La chica cerró las manos en dos puños, respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y, después de darse cuenta que esos rituales no funcionaban, se levantó abruptamente de su sitio.

- No tengo más hambre. Disfruta de la cena.

- Ginny- empezó Draco, en un tono mucho más suave. Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a la habitación. Draco podía llegar a ser un completo imbécil. Ella lo quería, pero en ocasiones como ésa, deseaba clavarle cualquier cosa en su hinchada y burlona cabeza.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía pensar que aceptaría pasar las Navidades, únicamente con su familia política? No era justo y se lamentaría eternamente si dejara que él siempre tomara las decisiones. Le daba igual que las normas de los pura-sangre incitaran a que el marido llevara las riendas del matrimonio; ella no era ninguna mujer pasiva.

- Estúpido Draco- gruñó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Era propio de él acatar sus normas, igual que lo era reírse de ella cuando intentaba razonar (o convencerle, mejor dicho) con él. Siempre acababa dándole la vuelta a la discusión, para hacerle parecer ridícula, mientras él acababa como el prepotente y bravucón idiota, que había sido en Hogwarts.

Al parecer, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto.

- No voy a rendirme- le dijo Ginny a la habitación- Esta vez voy a salirme con la mía.

Pero antes, la pelirroja decidió, al tiempo que le temblaban los labios, dejarse llevar por las lágrimas.

OOOO

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Ginny decidió encerrarse en la habitación con una de sus novelas románticas para evitar a Draco, esperando que se le pasara el enfado. En realidad, estaba tranquilamente leyendo, pero prefería creer que se oponía al dominio masculino.

Habría sido mucho peor para ella descubrir que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Draco no había intentado abrir la puerta ni una sola vez, prefiriendo esperar que se le pasara el enfado, antes de utilizar sus dotes persuasivas con ella. Por ello, había pasado el resto de la noche ocupado con su libro... uno mucho menos romántico que el de su mujer, por supuesto.

Hasta que la pelirroja no se preparó para acostarse, no volvió a ver a su marido.

La chica estaba cepillándose el pelo delante del espejo, cuando él llegó a la habitación. Sus ojos miraron su reflejo y, después de maldecirse por volver a haber dejado la puerta abierta- tenía toda la intención del mundo de hacer que durmiera en una de las habitaciones de invitados- la joven centró su atención de nuevo, en su propio reflejo.

El mensaje estaba claro: ella no estaba contenta y él no era bienvenido.

Draco se detuvo por un momento, observando sus tensos hombros y mandíbula apretada, hasta que, tranquilamente, se dirigió hacia ella. Posando sus manos sobre los hombros, le dio un beso en la hipersensible zona de detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?- murmuró detrás de ella, mientras su cálido aliento chocaba contra su delicada piel.

Ella casi tembló de placer, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Entonces, recordó el motivo de su enfado y sus dedos apretaron fuertemente el cepillo.

- Eso no va a funcionar- aclaró fríamente.

Él sonrió, observándola a través del espejo, con cierto descrédito en su mirada.

- ¿Y quién dice que esté intentando hacer algo?

- Sé cómo eres.

- ¿En serio?

Ginny se levantó de la silla, esperando guardar las distancias de su seductor marido; él conocía muy bien sus debilidades, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darle la victoria fácilmente.

- No voy a seguirte el juego, Draco.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que ahora un hombre no puede hablarle a su mujer?

- No quieres hablar- replicó ella- sino otra cosa.

Él la miró con diversión.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quiero, esposa mía?

Ella frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cama. Draco volvió a sonreírse, mucho más seguro, y no dejó de hacerlo mientras se desvestía. Ginny se metió bajo las sábanas y lo miró furtivamente, negándose a distraerse con su cuerpo. Pero le costó mucho hacerlo.

Draco la miró por un instante, sonriendo con burla, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa con la mayor lentitud del mundo. Los ojos de Ginny se posaron sobre su pecho desnudo y subieron hacia su rostro, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua sin apenas darse cuenta.

El rubio desabrochó el resto de los botones y se quitó la camisa. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras la sedosa prenda se deslizaba desde sus dedos hacia el suelo, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba. En su mente, la pelirroja se imaginaba a sí misma tocándole el pecho, sintiendo la firmeza del mismo que tan bien ocultaba bajo su ropa.

Joder. Joder. Joder. Se suponía que estaba enfadada con él, no excitada por verlo.

Las manos de Draco bajaron hacia sus pantalones y, entonces, la miró a los ojos, levantando una ceja y medio sonriendo.

- ¿Puedes echarme una mano?

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, mientras la frustración y el deseo ardían en sus ojos, mostrando la lucha que mantenía contra los deseos de hacer lo que él le pedía.

No era justo. Siempre había sentido un insano apetito por su marido pero, desde que se había quedado embarazada, era casi imposible controlarlo. Todas sus emociones estaban extremadas.

- Estoy segura de que puedes desnudarte solo- replicó, con un autocontrol admirable- No necesitas que nadie te ayude, como si fueras un niño pequeño.

- Tienes razón- aceptó él. Entonces, dejó caer sus pantalones al suelo y permaneció de pie, únicamente con los calcetines. Ginny volvió a morderse el labio pero, esa vez, para poder contener la risa.

- Estás ridículo- concluyó ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Draco se llevó una mano a la cadera.

- ¿Ridículo? Ahora mismo tendrías que estar extasiada por mi atractivo viril- Ginny no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar la risa- Espero que sepas que tu risa me está ofendiendo mucho- comentó él, con fingida indignación. Entonces, tan pronto como mostró una expresión de desagrado, el rubio se pudo el pijama.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, dejando de reír.

- Hace muchísimo frío- admitió él, vistiéndose con una camiseta.

Ella cedió y destapó la cama para él. Él se metió en la cama, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, a su lado. Por un momento los dos se miraron, hasta que él avanzó y la besó gentilmente en los labios.

Ginny agradeció el beso y se acercó a Draco, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Los brazos de él la rodearon, abrazándola con calidez y, una vez más, la pelirroja volvió a flotar en ese estado somnoliento, a la par que el beso se volvía más profundo. Entonces, se apartó de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- No creas que esto significa que te haya perdonado. Sigo queriendo pasar las Navidades con mi familia.

- He estado pensando en eso.

- ¿Ah?

Él asintió.

- ¿Por qué no las pasamos con las dos?

Ginny pestañeó.

- ¿Quieres decir que las pasemos juntos? No sé si tu padre querrá...

- No- aclaró él, dejando escapar la risa- Juntas, no. Sugiero que desayunemos con tu familia y cenemos con la mía.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, maldiciéndose por no haber llegado antes a esa conclusión. Por supuesto que podían pasar las Navidades con ambas familias; eran algo tan simple como eso.

- ¡Es perfecto!- exclamó ella, sonriendo ampliamente- No puedo creer que no haya pensado antes en eso.

- Claro que es perfecto. Te he dicho que ya lo había pensado.

Ella sonrió y lo golpeó amistosamente en el brazo.

- Idiota.

Él bufó y se colocó encima de ella, atrapándola con su peso.

- ¿Crees que ésa es manera de dirigirte a tu marido?

- ¿Por qué?- contestó ella, moviendo sugerentemente su cuerpo, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios- ¿Piensas castigarme?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

- De la peor forma que puedas imaginarte.

- ¿Y cuál es?

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa; entonces hubo una pausa y Ginny dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación.

- Oh.

- Exacto; oh- repitió, cubriendo sus cabezas con la manta.

OOOO

- ¿Tienes los regalos?- preguntó Ginny, abrochándose los botones del abrigo.

- Sí, los tengo- contestó su marido, bajando las escaleras, con un enorme saco en sus manos.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, conteniendo la risa.

- No pensarás ir con eso, ¿verdad?

Draco bajó la vista hacia sus relucientes zapatos.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo?

- Nada; sólo que parecerás un completo idiota como los lleves, eso es todo. No vamos a una fiesta de la alta sociedad.

Ella llevaba puestos unos vaqueros viejos y un jersey de lana, de cuello alto.

- Bien- murmuró el rubio, volviendo a subir las escaleras, para cambiarse. Diez minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer delante de ella, con unos pantalones normales y un jersey gris, que hicieron que su mujer lo encontrara espectacular.

- Estás muy bien- le halagó Ginny.

Draco bajó la vista simplemente, le cogió la mano y ambos desaparecieron con un toque de varita.

Era el Día de Navidad y, tal y como ambos habían aceptado, irían en primer lugar a La Madriguera. Ginny estaba muy emocionada, feliz por saber que volvería a ver a su familia, mientras que Draco, por el otro lado, deseaba poder marcharse de allí cuanto antes; almorzar con los Weasley no se ajustaba a su idea de diversión.

Llegaron a poca distancia de la casa y se dirigieron al porche. Ginny apenas había llamado a la puerta, cuando alguien la abrió, abrazándola con emoción.

- Cómo nos alegramos de que hayáis podido venir- dijo Molly, abrazando a Draco esa vez- Pensábamos que no os veríamos.

Sin darles la mínima oportunidad para contestar, la señora Weasley los empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta rápidamente, ahuyentado al frío, mientras murmuraba acerca de lo maravilloso que era tener a toda la familia reunida. Una mano amistosa pero firme lo empujó hacia el salón, donde un enorme océano de pelirrojos lo miraba. Había dos idénticos, cuyos nombres recordaba como Fred y George, mirándolo jocosamente y advirtiéndole de la humillación que sufriría. Draco se irguió y luchó contra el impulso de coger la mano de su mujer y marcharse de allí.

- Ginny, Draco- los saludó Arthur amistosamente- Me alegra ver que habéis venido.

- Sí, Ginny- dijo uno de los gemelos- Qué bien que hayas podido venir...

- ... con tu siempre-bien-recibido marido- añadió el otro, mirándolo con odio.

- Quiero que os comportéis, ¿de acuerdo?- los amenazó Molly- Draco forma parte de la familia tanto como vosotros, así que quiero que lo tratéis con el mismo respeto con el que tratáis a vuestra cuñada.

Draco miró a su alrededor y observó a una mujer muy guapa sonriéndole, reconociéndola al instante como Fleur Delacour (ya Weasley). Casi había olvidado que se había casado con el hermano mayor; Bill.

Bueno, pensó; al menos no estaría totalmente solo en el santuario de los Weasley. Entonces, observó que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger también estaban allí. Fantástico. Ya no sólo estaba la familia, sino también los amigos.

- Siéntate- murmuró Ginny, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Draco se acomodó a su lado, sin apartar la vista de la gente que lo rodeaba. Naturalmente, los había conocido a casi todos en la boda, pero allí estaba en su terreno; ahora, él era el extraño y si todos los hermanos pintaban tan amables como Ronald, el rubio estaba convencido de que aquéllas serían unas Navidades increíbles. Además, la presencia de Potter y Granger era la guinda del pastel.

- ¿No es estupendo?- exclamó Molly.

Draco trató de no apartar la vista, ni definió aquello como «estupendo». Casi todo el mundo lo miraba como si fuera un espécimen de lo más interesante o alguna criatura disecada, Merlín sabría cuál, que adornaban algunas aulas del castillo de Hogwarts. De hecho, alguno de los Weasley lo miraba como si realmente quisiera disecarlo.

Por suerte, aquello no llegó a ocurrir. Un oportuno comentario de Bill Weasley logró que la atención pasara de la novedad de tener a un Malfoy en ese lugar, a algo tan mundano (aunque notablemente importante) como qué querrían comer. El entusiasmo de Molly aumentó y, después de describir la montaña de pasteles con crema y fresas que había preparado, la panceta, las tortillas, la fruta, las tostadas y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera comerse, incluso Draco salivaba ante el apetecible desayuno que se le presentaba.

Al sentarse a la mesa, todos decidieron, por unanimidad y en silencio, dejar las malas vibraciones de lado, al menos durante el almuerzo. Después de todo, la comida no podía disfrutarse en un mal ambiente y si había algo que los Weasley apreciaban y por lo que se preocupaba, era la comida.

Draco agradeció no estar sentado al lado de Ronald o de los gemelos, aunque habría preferido tampoco hacerlo al lado de Granger. Todo le parecía demasiado raro.

- Bueno, Malfoy- dijo la joven de pelo alborotado, girando ligeramente la silla para observarlo mejor- ¿Qué te parece la primera Navidad en casa de los Weasley?

Draco la miró brevemente, antes de volver la vista hacia su mujer, deseando que lo salvara de aquella evitable y tediosa conversación. Sin embargo, la parlanchina pelirroja había empezado una conversación con uno de sus hermanos, a quien Draco identificó como Charlie por las marcas que tenía en la cara, a pesar de ocultarse ligeramente por las pecas. Al parecer, tendría que hacer frente a la conversación.

- Pues, muy... animada- respondió Draco con una forzada educación, aunque incapaz de ocultar el tono de disgusto de su voz. Resultaba impensable que alguien como él, de modales tan educados, pudiera disfrutar de una comida en la que los comensales se pelearan por ver quién gritaba más, sin cerrar las bocas llenas de comida.

Hermione rió sutilmente.

- Sé a qué te refieres. Te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás- Draco la miró; ¿estaba intentando ser agradable con él?- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, ¿no?- continuó ella, intentando sacarlo de su caparazón.

- No creo que nunca hayamos hablado en condiciones, Granger.

Sus conversaciones habían consistido, normalmente, en un intercambio de insultos. Ella volvió a reírse.

- No, supongo que no. Pero ésa no es razón para no empezar ahora, ¿no?- Draco la miró de nuevo y ella sonrió- No te preocupes, Malfoy; no espero que seamos amigos inseparables, sino que nos comportemos como adultos. Después de todo, eres el marido de Ginny y ella es de mis mejores amigas.

- ¿Te ha pedido ella que lo hagas?- preguntó el rubio, sospechosamente.

- Es posible- admitió Hermione, con otra sonrisa- Pero no te enfades con ella. Somos de mundos muy diferentes y creo que le molesta verte tan distante, de algo que para ella es normal.

Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ella ha dicho eso?

- No con esas palabras, pero, en esencia, es lo que quiere.

Draco suspiró y fijó la vista en la mesa, llena de gente sonriendo y feliz. Era cierto; él nunca habñia intentado ser cordial con su familia y amigos, así como había tratado de evitar, por todos los medios, todas las comidas y reuniones a las que le habían invitado.

Pero, fijándose bien, ¿cómo iba nadie a culparle por ello? Bastaba con sólo verlos para darse cuenta de que era imposible, para alguien como él, divertirse con gente como ellos. Además, tampoco le habían dado una preciosa bienvenida; excepto Molly, por supuesto, pero ella era igual de amable con todo el mundo.

- No sé qué espera de mí- gruñó él, olvidando que estaba hablando con Hermione Granger- Estoy aquí, ¿no? ¿Es que no es suficiente con eso?

- Piénsalo bien, Malfoy; ¿cómo te sentirías tú, si Ginny se negase a ver a tu familia o amigos ni se esforzase por conocerlos? ¿No te molestaría que la persona a la que más quieres, no hiciese ni un mínimo esfuerzo en entender a la gente que más te importase?

- No es...

- ¿Lo mismo?- lo interrumpió Hermione- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu familia y amigos pertenecen a la nobleza? ¿Porque son superiores y no se mezclan con gente como yo?

Draco apartó al vista.

- No hace falta que me insultes, Granger. Sé que crees que soy un imbécil, pero como la sabelotodo que estoy seguro que sigues siendo, te habrás dado cuenta de que, si realmente pensara así, no estaría hablando contigo, ahora mismo.

Hermione lo miró con escepticismo.

- Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?

- No tengo porqué contestarte, Granger- replicó, irritado- No eres mi mujer.

- Ni quiero serlo, Malfoy. Sólo estoy diciendo que tu comportamiento molesta a Ginny. Sólo quiere que compartas su mundo, pero, si eres incapaz de verlo, entonces eres más egoísta de lo que yo creía.

- Entonces, ¿qué quiere, que invite a sus amigos a salir para que podamos pasar tiempo juntos, nos hagamos amigos y nos comprendamos?- escupió Draco- Sí, seguro que eso funcionaría.

- No creo que Ginny quiera que hagas eso; simplemente, que hables un poco más con ellos. No creo que te suponga un gran esfuerzo hacerlo.

Draco no contestó; estaba demasiado ocupado ignorando los emergentes sentimientos de culpa sobre los que la joven había incidido. Frunciendo el ceño, dio un trago a su bebida, tratando de bloquear la voz que resonaba en su conciencia.

Justo en ese momento, Fred Weasley decidió observar, con diversión, cómo un hombre podía ser tan refinado bebiendo zumo. Jamás lo habría creído posible, hasta que vio al marido de su hermana haciéndolo con total elegancia.

- Es porque tienes los modales de un cerdo- le regañó Fleur- Monsieur Malfoy tiene los modales de alguien que viene de buena familia y tú, Frederick, deberías aprender de él; ten vendrá muy bien.

- Si tú lo dices- comentó George, riéndose.

Fleur sonrió a Draco.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, Draco. Es muy frustrante ser la única ajena a la familia. Tendremos que unir fuerzas contra los Weasley con los que nos hemos casado, ¿no crees?

Draco no pudo contener la sonrisa. No sabía si sería por tener parte veela o no, pero Fleur conseguía animar a la gente.

- Malfoy sabe que no le guardo rencor- dijo Fred- ¿verdad, Malfoy?

- Creo que lo sabría mejor si dejaras de mirarlo como si quieras convertirlo en un animal- le advirtió Bill, mirando fijamente a su hermano pequeño. Entonces, se giró hacia Draco y lo miró gentilmente- No hagas caso a estos idiotas, Draco. No todos somos así. Eres bien recibido.

- Sí- añadió George- Eres muy bien recibido.

Ron soltó una risita.

- Yo encuentro esta conversación bastante tediosa- declaró Percy, en un tono de voz muy pomposo- y hay mejores cosas de las que hablar. Ayer mismo, el Ministro dijo que...

Fuera o que fuera lo que dijera el Ministro, nadie lo supo; nadie le escuchaba, ni siquiera sus padres. Ginny sonrió a Draco.

- No te preocupes por mis hermanos. Ya se acostumbrarán; con Fleur ocurrió lo mismo.

Hermione rió sonoramente.

- ¿No fuiste tú quien la apodó «Fleug», Ginny?

Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Bueno, eso fue antes de conocerla...

- Supongo que debo agradecerle a Merlín que no me hayas puesto ningún apodo- indicó su marido, secamente.

- Ya...

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Tengo uno, ¿verdad?- Ginny asintió y él suspiró- Vale, ¿cómo me llaman tus hermanos?

- «Malolorfoy»

- ¿«Malolorfoy»?- Draco soltó una breve risa- Es bastante original. Aunque no se ajusta demasiado a mí, la verdad.

Ginny se encgió de hombros.

- Fue Ron quien lo propuso.

- Me lo imaginaba.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. A mis padres les gustas y a Bill, Charlie y Fleur también. Percy está demasiado absorto en su carrera y Fred y George molestan a todo el mundo, así que eso no es nada bueno.

- Y Ron es Ron; lo sé- terminó su marido.

- Exacto- lo miró, dudosa- Te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

Él observó su expresión esperanzada, recordando que Hermione le había dicho que Ginny quería que él compartiera su mundo. Al parecer, Granger volvía a tener razón. Ahora tenía elección; podía elegir entre seguir su propio camino del egoísmo o bajarse de ese caballo y aceptar a la familia de su mujer, aunque sólo fuera por hacerla feliz. Fue ese pensamiento el que le dio la respuesta. El joven sonrió y rodeó su mano con sus dedos, bajo la mesa.

- Sí, Ginny. Me estoy divirtiendo.

Ginny le apretó la mano.

- Me alegro.

Draco pudo ver a Hermione sonriéndole con aprobación y, a pesar de nunca haberle importado lo que pensaba, por primera vez se sintió contento por haber hecho algo digno de su agrado.

Tal vez eso no estuviera tan mal, después de todo.

OOOO

Cuando el desayuno hubo terminado, los hombres se quedaron en el salón, mientras las mujeres se quedaron hablando en la cocina. Fleur montó un escándalo acerca de lo sexistas que eran los varones, pues esperaban que las mujeres limpiaran por ellos pero, tal y como Bill señaló, cuando las mujeres estaban fuera de los ojos y oídos masculinos, sabían que lo aprovechaban para cotillear.

Draco se echó a reír, recordando las experiencias similares que había tenido con Ginny, cuando le daban los arrebatos feministas y estuvo algo de tiempo hablando con su cuñado de los entresijos del matrimonio, con quien se llevaba bastante bien. Los gemelos pronto se unieron a la conversación pero, incapaz de enfrentarse aún al dúa diabólico, Draco se escapó hacia una esquina «libre de gemelos», en el salón. No obstante, allí se encontró cara a cara con Harry Potter.

- Potter- lo saludó, mecánicamente.

- Malfoy- contestó él. Por un momento ambos se miraron mutuamente, hasta que los labios de Harry esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa- Así que... tú y Ginny, ¿eh? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

- No eres el único.

- También he oído que está embarazada- Draco asintió- Enhorabuena.

- Gracias.

Le resultó bastante extraño darle las gracias a quien había sido su rival, pero había muchas cosas que le parecían raras. Dudaba que su yo de dieciséis años se hubiese imaginado, algún día, pasando las Navidades con los Weasley. Draco observó la expresión de terror que mostraba Ron y sonrió malévolamente.

- Creo que a tu amigo no le hace gracia que estés hablando conmigo.

Harry se giro y divisó a su amigo. Suspiró y se giró hacia Draco.

- Ron está... Bueno, supongo que le llevará algo de tiempo asimilar que te hayas casado con su hermana. Aún te odia.

- ¿Y tú no?

Draco estaba sorprendentemente curioso. No había sido muy amable con ninguno de ellos en el colegio, mucho menos con Harry y no le enorgullecía saber que, tal vez, no mereciera su respeto ni su perdón, después de todo lo que les había hecho. Harry sonrió secamente.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar los enfados adolescentes atrás, ¿no crees? Si Ginny es feliz contigo, supongo que no serás tan malo. Si quieres, me encantaría empezar de cero.

- Me halagas- repuso Draco, con una cierta ironía en su voz.

- Lo sé, lo sé; no te gustan esta clase de cosas. Tranquilo, no voy a empezar a visitarte a diario ni inventarme una seña secreta para nosotros.

- ¿Tienes una seña secreta?- preguntó Draco, divertido.

Harry sonrió.

- No, ¿por qué? ¿Tú sí?

Draco se conformó con alzar la ceja.

- ¿Acaso te parezco el tipo de personas que se inventaría esas tonterías?

- Nunca se sabe...

- Yo no. Jamás haría algo tan absurdo.

Ginny llegó de la cocina justo en ese momento y los recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

- De señas secretas- contestó el rubio, al instante.

- Ya veo- repuso ella, sorprendida.

Un estrépito de risotadas llamó su atención y los tres se giraron hacia Percy, que tenía sonrojadas hasta las orejas, mientras Fred y George eran incapaces de contener la risa.

- No le dan ni un respiro- suspiró Ginny- Pobre Percy. Siempre han estado molestándolo.

Draco miró al sonrojado Percy, con algo de simpatía. Recordaba perfectamente aquellos tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando el pomposo prefecto pelirrojo le desbarataba todos sus planes y le parecía tan aburrido y molesto como a los gemelos.

- Creo que es hora de abrir los regalos- comentó Harry, señalando al árbol, donde se estaban congregando todos.

Ginny agarró a Draco por el brazo y lo llevó hasta allí, sentándolo en una silla. Mientras Arthur se disponía a repartir los regalos, todos se acomodaron.

Al parecer, ningún Weasley sabía qué comprarle a Draco, así que eligieron la opción más segura y compraron regalos «de matrimonio» para los recién casados. Draco se lo agradeció educadamente, mientras Ginny, la más informal de los dos, prefirió abrazar a su familia. Entonces, Molly le tendió un paquete envuelto, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Aquí tienes, cariño- le susurró amablemente- Éste es de mi parte, sólo para ti.

Draco lo aceptó con una estrecha sonrisa y empezó a desenvolverlo. Algo suave y de color gris apareció al fondo del paquete. Sus dudas aumentaron sin cesar, hasta que sacó lo que pareció ser un jersey tejido a mano. Entonces, se produjo una risa colectiva.

- Mamá le ha tejido un jersey Weasley- dijo uno de los gemelos, Draco no supo cuál de los dos, con voz temblorosa.

Molly le sonrió profundamente.

- Pensé que el color favorecería tus ojos.

- Gracias, señora Weasley- dijo Draco, forzando una sonrisa- Parece muy... cómodo.

Molly sonrió como respuesta y, a continuación, sacó más de sus jerseys. En poco tiempo, todos los presentes tenían su prenda y Ginny se probaba su jersey, uno marrón y naranja, el mismo que, tal y como la tradición marcaba, recibía todos los años. Entonces, Draco se dirigió a su mujer y le habló en voz baja.

- ¿Tu madre hace esto cada año?

- Por desgracia, sí- suspiró Ginny- Se ha convertido en una especie de tradición de la familia- sus ojos se clavaron en el jersey gris de su marido- Bueno, creo que ha hecho un gran esfuerzo con el tuyo; por lo menos, podrás ponértelo.

- Qué bien.

Ginny rió suavemente.

- Sabes que significa eso, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Que mi familia te ha aceptado.

Draco echó un vistazo por toda la habitación, comprobando que todo el mundo llevaba su respectivo jersey y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque con cierta incomodidad. ¿Quién iba a pensar que algo como una prenda de ropa, simbolizaría su aceptación en la familia?

OOOO

El día transcurrió tal y como era de esperar. Los Weasley convencieron a Draco para que jugara a una especie de quidditch y, por primera vez, el rubio consiguió atrapar la snitch antes que Harry.

Naturalmente, después de aquello estuvo de muy buen humor. Ron, por su parte, se empeñó en que Draco había hecho trampas (pues él había perdido), pero nadie le prestó atención alguna. Estaba claro que no había nada como un buen partido de quidditch para unir a la gente.

Cuando Ginny encontró a su marido para decirle que ya tenían que marcharse, se lo encontró charlando con Fleur en un fluido francés. A juzgar por cómo se reían, estaba claro que se estaban divirtiendo.

Por un momento, Ginny sintió una pizca de celos, pues no era capaz de hablar nada de francés, pero entonces pensó que Fleur jamás le robaría a su marido y que, probablemente, estuvieran comentando aspectos sobre la alta sociedad francesa, que ambos conocían tan bien.

- Ah, veo que Ginny ha venido a buscarte- observó Fleur, sonriendo a su cuñada- Creo que es momento del au revoir, mon cher.

- Por supuesto- comentó Ginny- no puedo dejar que te quedes con mi marido para ti solita- se giró hacia Draco- Deberíamos marcharnos ya, ¿no te parece? En media hora tenemos que estar en casa de tus padres.

- Es cierto- Draco se giró hacia Fleur- le preguntaré a la «tante» sobre Elisabeth.

Fleur asintió.

- Gracias.

La chica les sonrió a ambos y se acercó al resto del grupo, mientras su melena plateada se movía a pesar de no haber nada de viento.

- Vamos- suspiró Ginny, cogiéndole del brazo- Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de mi cuñada; se te cae la baba hasta el suelo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, a modo de disculpa.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Lo sé- gruñó Ginny. Ya había sido testigo del encanto de Fleur con sus hermanos y Harry, así que no había motivo de que Draco fuera una excepción.

- ¿Celosa?- se sonrió Draco.

- Para nada- replicó ella, sin convencimiento.

Draco sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Entonces, se despidieron del resto de la familia y se marcharon. Una vez de vuelta en casa, ambos se pusieron ropa más formal y se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy; había llegado la hora de cenar con los Malfoy.

- Allá vamos- murmuró Ginny.

- ¿Cansada?

- Un poco- suspiró ella.

- No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

Ella lo sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y él abrió la puerta del comedor, dejando que ella pasara primero. La sala estaba igual que siempre, aunque había dos personas más haciéndoles compañía, aquella noche. Ginny reconoció casi al instante a Abraxias Malfoy, pues recordaba su figura temblorosa y sus ojos apagados, aunque algo joviales. Aún no conocía a su mujer, pero al ver a la mujer rubia y guapa que la sonreía cálidamente, Ginny sintió que sus miedos se esfumaban. Aquella mujer era totalmente distinta a su hija.

- Voyons, mon enfant- exclamó la mujer- Cada vez que te veo, estás más guapo- se acercó al rubio y le besó ambas mejillas, antes de girarse hacia Ginny- Y tú debes de ser Ginevra- y, sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, también la besó a ella, haciendo que la pelirroja se abrumara de nuevo- Estoy muy contenta de conocerte. No tuve oportunidad de hablar con tigo en la boda. Me llamo Desiree, pero puedes llamarme Tante; después de todo, somos familia.

Sintiéndose superada por tanto afecto, Ginny se contentó con murmurar algo incomprensible y sonrió tímidamente a la mujer que tenía delante. Desiree sonrió y cogió la mano de Ginny, de manera maternal.

- Tienes que contarme todo de ti, ma fille. Siento curiosidad por saber por qué mi sobrino te escogió a ti.

Llevándose a la pelirroja hacia una de las esquinas, Desiree inició el interrogatorio, entremezclándolo con cálidas sonrisas y risotadas esporádicas. Ginny pronto descubrió que la madre de Armande se parecía bastante a él; quería saberlo y todo y tenía el mismo brillo de curiosidad que él, en los ojos.

- Creo que Desiree la ha tomado con tu mujer- comentó Abraxias, acercándose a Draco.

- Eso parece.

- Así que lleva un mes de embarazo, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Qué rapidez.

- ¿Decepcionado?- preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja. Abraxias se echó a reír.

- Eres la viva imagen de tu padre cuando haces eso. Si sigues así, acabarás con tus hijos, chico.

- Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirán.

- Oh, oh. Tu humor es seco como un desierto. Siento lástima por tu mujer- Draco no dijo nada- Bueno, a pesar de lo que pienses- continuó su tío, en su peculiar tono de voz- me alegra mucho que vayas a ser padre. Eso te hará un hombre, chico. La paternidad te cambia; hace que pienses más detenidamente en las cosas.

- ¿Eh?

- Mírame a mí. Salí de Francia a los veinticuatro, enfadado con mi familia y entonces conocí a Desiree, tuve a Alexia y todo cambió.

- Mi padre no piensa así.

- Claro que no. Cissy me ha dicho que sigue pensando que quiero matarlo.

- Bueno- repuso Draco secamente- intentaste envenenarlo.

Abraxias se encogió de hombros.

- No tuve éxito, así que, ¿por qué seguir manteniendo viejos odios? Puedo asegurarte que ya no tengo ningún interés en conseguir la herencia; sería muy poco práctico intentar matar a mi hermano, a Narcissa, a ti y a tu querida esposa. La gente no tardaría mucho en averiguar que fui yo quien lo hizo, por la herencia.

- Me alegra oírlo.

- Bah, eres tan malo como el viejo Lucy. Sigue odiándome si quieres, pero yo no pienso hacerlo. Sólo he venido aquí a por mi parte y a disfrutar las Navidades con mi familia. Por cierto, he oído que te has ocupado de Armande mientras ha estado aquí.

- Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

- Ah, ese chico es igual que su madre. No se sabe qué hará de un día para otro- clavó la mirada sobre su hija y frunció el ceño- Aunque la verdad es que me entristece que Alexia no haya encontrado a nadie que le guste. No quiero que se case con ningún francés; no me gustan.

- Estoy seguro de que encontrará a alguien- comentó Draco, de forma desinteresada.

Aunque él y Alexia hubiesen solucionado sus problemas, le importaba bastante poco con quién se casara.

- Supongo- contestó su tío.

Entonces, Narcissa anunció que la cena estaba lista. Toda la colección de Malfoys se dirigió hacia el comedor principal y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, que presidían Narcissa y Lucius. Ginny se sentó entre Draco y Armande, con Abraxias justo en frente de ella. Desiree se colocó al lado de su marido, con Alexia al otro.

La cena no pudo ser más diferente al desayuno que Draco y Ginny había compartido con los Weasley. No había voces más altas que otras, ni gente tragándose la comida como si fuera a desaparecer. Todos se comportaban de forma muy educada y respetuosa. Incluso Armande y Abraxias, que ponían esa nota de diferencia en el decoro, se controlaron lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención.

Después de la cena y de intercambiar y abrir los regalos, Desiree y Narcissa iniciaron una conversación en la que todo el mundo participase, aunque Ginny se imaginó que el verdadero objetivo sería que sus esposos se hablaran cívicamente. Era una molestia que lo único que quisiesen fuese molestarse el uno al otro.

- ¿Siempre están así?- preguntó Ginny, al ver a ambos hombres molestándose, cada uno a su manera; Lucius era más comedido y sarcástico, mientras que Abraxias era más directo y alegre. Armande rió.

- ¿Bromeas? Ésta es la primera vez, en años, que son tan educados.

- Mi padre suele dejar los modales de lado cuando mi tío viene de visita- explicó Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa- No se hablan desde hace tiempo, aunque Tante mantiene a mi tío al tanto de lo que ocurre.

- Igual que hace la tía Cissy con el tío Lucius.

- Lo tienen muy bien pensado- observó Ginny.

- Así son los Malfoy- sonrió Armande- Nunca entierran el hacha de guerra.

- Por favor, está claro que les gusta- intervino Alexia, mirando a ambos hombres- De hecho, creo que éste es el único modo que tienen de mostrarse afecto.

- Igual que tú, Lexy- musitó Armande.

- Cállate, idiota- replicó su hermana.

Draco y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de diversión, mientras los hermanos siguieron discutiendo, hasta que finalmente su madre les pidió que parasen, porque le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza. En ese punto, Ginny estaba abrazada a Draco; estaba gotada y lista para volver a casa. Draco pareció sentirlo y la abrazó fuertemente, hasta que se dirigió a los invitados.

- Creo que vamos a irnos ya, madre. Ginny está cansada.

- ¿Os marcháis ya?- preguntó un sorprendido Abraxias.

Draco asintió.

- Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte, ma chère- dijo Desiree, sonriéndola como llevaba haciendo toda la noche- En cuanto puedas, tienes que hacernos una visita en París.

- Me encantaría- contestó Ginny, incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

Armande se acercó a ella, también riendo.

- Supongo que esto es un hasta pronto. Esta noche me marcharé con mis padres.

- ¿Te vas?- preguntó Ginny, algo entristecida.

Él asintió y esbozó su típica sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a echarme de menos?

- Claro que sí, bobo- repuso Ginny, abrazándolo con fuerza- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que te marchabas ya?

- No voy a morirme, Ginny- exclamó Armande, riéndose ligeramente mientras le devolvía el abrazo- y vendré de visita.

- Eso espero- le amenazó ella, soltándolo- No quiero que mi hijo nazca sin que su padrino esté con él.

Armande pestañeó.

- ¿Padrino? ¿Yo?

- ¿Por qué no? Draco y yo creemos que es buena idea.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Draco?

- No le des más ideas, Ginny- replicó un sonriente Draco- Aún sigue emocionado por ese abrazo que le has dado.

Armande se echó a reír.

- Mira quién habla.

La expresión de Draco se suavizó.

- Iremos pronto a verte. Mientras, procura comportarte en condiciones. Sabes que a Tante no le gusta que te pongas así.

- Ya, ya. Seré un chico muy respetable, ya lo verás. Tengo que darle buen ejemplo a mi ahijado, ¿no?

- Claro- sonrió su primo.

Ginny abrazó a Armande otra vez, susurró un suave «adiós» y volvió al lado de su marido. Se despidieron del resto de los Malfoy, llevando con ellos todos los regalos que les habían dado y regresaron a su casa.

- Ha estado bien- comentó Ginny, acurrucándose delante del fuego, junto a Draco.

- Mmm- asintió él, sacando su varita y acercando una pequeña caja.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, mirándolo de manera dudosa.

- Ábrela.

Ginny abrió la cajita y su mandíbula se cayó hasta el suelo. Dentro, había la sortija de diamantes más bonita que jamás hubiera visto. No era demasiado ostentosa, pues había una única piedra, lo que la hacía más bonita. Era exactamente el tipo de anillo que le gustaba a ella.

- No te compré anillo de compromiso- explicó Draco- así que he pensado en dártelo ahora. Es un poco tarde, pero...

- Es precioso- exclamó ella, arrojándose a sus brazos- Gracias.

Él sonrió.

- De nada.

Ginny se levantó del sofá.

- Yo también tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Ella asintió.

- Espera aquí- Draco la observó marchándose, preguntándose qué le habría comprado. Entonces regresó, con un gran paquete envuelto, entre sus manos- Toma- le dijo, tendiéndole con timidez el paquete.

Él sonrió y cogió el regalo de sus manos, abriéndolo con cuidado para no romper el papel, de cualquier manera. Ella lo miraba con ansiedad, mostrando todo el nerviosismo que sentía por saber si le gustaría o no.

Draco se cayó cuando vio lo que había envuelto. Era un retrato de él, hecho a mano pues comprobó que no se movía, como sí hacían los cuadros mágicos, y la técnica era inconfundible. Quien quiera que hubiese hecho eso, tenía mucho talento.

- Ginny, ¿esto es...?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella, nerviosa- ¿No te gusta?

- No, es que...- la miró, atónito- Ginny, ¿has dibujado esto tú sola?

Ella asintió, estirándose la falda con las manos.

- No sabía qué comprarte, así que te he hecho algo yo misma. Es todo lo que he conseguido.

Él sonrió.

- Es perfecto. Gracias.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

- ¿Te gusta de verdad?

- Sí.

- Bien- respiró aliviada- Estaba preocupada por si te parecía raro o no te gustaba.

Él rió abiertamente.

- Claro que no. ¿Cuántos hombres pueden presumir de tener un retrato suyo, hecho por su propia esposa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé... No te estarás riendo de mí, ¿verdad?

- Eres adorable, Ginny- se sinceró Draco, atrayéndola hacia él y atrapándola entre sus brazos- Déjalo ya. Me encanta tu regalo.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero él la silenció con un beso, atrayéndola aún más hacia él, antes de apartarla de sus labios.

- Feliz Navidad, Ginny.

- Feliz Navidad, Draco- contestó ella, sonriéndole y volviendo a sus labios.

**Próximo capítulo: Buenas y malas noticias**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Cuánto tiempo! Perdonad el retraso, pero estoy bastante liada con fansubs y demás historias, así que este fic lo tengo un poco olvidado. Pero bueno, ya sólo quedan dos capítulos y trataré de terminarlo cuanto antes! _

_Este capítulo no ha sido demasiado emocionante, pero al menos ha servido para limar asperezas con las respectivas familias. Pobre Draco, casi se lo comen los Weasley! Pero bueno, ya estaban ahí Molly y Ginny para socorrerlo, además de Fleur, claro. Creo que es de las pocas veces que le ha salido el lado celoso a Ginny, aunque con una chica tan guapa no me extraña. Pero bueno, Draco sólo tiene ojos para la pelirroja y eso está clarísimo. Y luego está la familia Malfoy, que ha aceptado sorprendentemente bien a Ginny; sobre todo Abraxias, que ha dejado bien claro que no quiere matar a Lucius XD. En fin, veremos cómo suceden las cosas en el próximo capítulo, que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo. Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior cap y espero que éste también, a pesar del retraso! Bueno, aquí la verdad es que tanto Ron como Alexia y Lucius han estado bastante comedidos; por fin! Les ha costado lo suyo, pero lo han conseguido. A ver si siguen así en lo poco que queda; esperemos! Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! Ya, la verdad es que Ron llegó a cansar un poco, pero bueno, Draco no se iba a dejar amedrentar por nadie y menos en presencia de su mujer. Espero que te haya gustado el cap especial de Navidades. Un beso!_

_**Selenika91**: hola! Hombre, yo creo que sí que llegará al nacimiento del bebé; eso espero, porque con toda la vara que ha estado dando Draco desde un principio, ya puede salir! A mí tampoco me ha gustado demasiado ni cómo ha puesto a Ron (creo que no le pega nada ser así) ni el hecho de no emparejarlo con Hermione. Pero bueno, al menos nos podemos consolar con la pareja Ginny-Draco. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Liesl Anne**: hola! Jajaja; desde luego lo parecen, porque con tantos hijos y con tan poca diferencia de edad, cualquiera lo pensaría. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**nahi**: hola! Gracias a ti por leerlo! Jeje, veo que la "pelea" entre Draco y Ron ha gustado bastante; bueno, en este cap parece que ya se han relajado un poco más (aunque hayan seguido burlándose del pobre Draco). Nos vemos en el cap 28, un beso!_


	28. Capítulo 28: Buenas y malas noticias

_La historia pertenece a **Boogum** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 28: Buenas y malas noticias**

Ginny se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, con cara de preocupación. Por un lado estaba contenta, pero, por otro, deprimida. Su mano se deslizó hacia su notoria tripa, que era ya lo suficientemente visible como para que sus antiguos vestidos no le valieran. Entonces, dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Mira en lo que estás convirtiéndome.

Su tripa parecía uno de esos globos muggles, que se inflaban con aire. Seguía creciendo y creciendo y, aunque ya se hubiese hecho a la idea de estar embarazada, no estaba tan entusiasta con la idea de engordar.

Suspirando de nuevo, se puso uno de sus vestidos nuevos (hecho a mano, para acomodarse a su creciente barriga) y empezó a peinarse, sin ganas. No tenía sentido que, llegado ese punto, quisiera ponerse guapa. Ya llevaba seis meses de embarazo y, a pesar de no haber llegado el momento cumbre, no había duda de su estado.

- Estás muy bien- dijo una voz, desde la puerta.

Ginny giró la vista para encontrar la apreciadora mirada de su marido clavada en el espejo y le sonrió.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que los halagos no llevan a ninguna parte?

- ¿De veras?- repuso Draco, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura- Porque creo que ya he conseguido bastantes resultados con mis halagos- se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla- Pero no quería halagarte, Ginny. estás preciosa de verdad.

A su pesar, Ginny sonrió y se apoyó sobre su pecho.

- Aunque siempre digas lo mismo, está claro que estoy ridícula.

- A mí no me lo pareces- murmuró, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro y mirándola por el espejo. Sus manos acariciaron gentilmente su tripa- Llevas dentro a nuestro bebé, ¿qué tiene eso de ridículo?

- Bonita frase. Vas mejorando.

- Y tú estás más sarcástica.

- Ah, me pregunto porqué.

Draco tensó los labios.

- Deja de estar tan gruñona, querida. No estás gorda, estás embarazada y, en menos de tres meses, tendrás a nuestro hijo entre tus brazos.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo- replicó- No eres tú el que tiene que cargar con un parásito que tiene muchísimos efectos secundarios. Siempre había sabido lo de las náuseas, pero nadie me había dicho que tuviera problemas de digestión, dolores de tripa, sopores y- no olvidemos mi favorito- los problemas de vejiga. Creo que tendré que empezar a usar pañales.

Draco se echó a reír.

- Qué atractivo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Pues lo siento, pero es verdad.

- Lo sé- él sonrió e hizo que la mirara a la cara- Créeme, lo sé.

Y, entonces, la besó. Sin embargo, Ginny apartó los labios.

- No voy a dejar que me distraigas esta noche- dijo, con un brillo en los ojos- Es el cumpleaños de Kitty y le he prometido que iría a su fiesta.

Draco suspiró.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que ir?

Nunca le había gustado Kitty, pues pensaba que era una chica simplona y cursi y no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta por su vigésimo cumpleaños. Sin embargo, su mujer no parecía entenderlo.

- Sí- repuso Ginny, en un tono de voz que dejó muy poco margen a una posible discusión- Kitty es muy buena amiga mía y va a celebrar su cumpleaños, así que creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es venir conmigo esta noche. Si no recuerdas mal, te acompañé al vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Goyle.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Llevas echándomelo en cara toda la semana.

- Porque te estás portando como un idiota. No sé porqué no quieres ir; Theo estará allí.

Draco rió.

- ¿Theo? Oh, claro. Seguro que no deja de llorar por las esquinas por su amor no correspondido, hasta que acabe hecho polvo y se marche, porque ella ni siquiera le ha dedicado una sonrisa o alguna tontería por el estilo.

- ¿Y qué esperas? Está enamorado.

- Está comportándose como un idiota. Han pasado ya seis meses y ni siquiera le ha dicho que le gusta; en su lugar, lo único que hace es lamentarse de que flirtea con todos los hombres que ve.

Era bastante patético. Draco siempre había creído que, de sus amigos, Theo era el sensible, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo bastante pesado con su enamoramiento. No podía soportarlo. Era bastante humillante ver a un hombre que había llegado a respetar, languideciendo por una chica que tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante y, por si fuera poco, ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle a esa boba que estaba enamorado de ella. Ginny se echó a reír.

- Lo sé. Tengo que admitir que no entiendo porqué Kitty hace lo que hace. No puedo creer que tenga tan poca consideración como para ignorar al pobre Theo, pero también ha estado coqueteando con él. ¿Crees que él la habrá ofendido, de alguna manera?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa. He perdido demasiado tiempo con tus estúpidas ideas para emparejarlos, así que, si no son capaces de ver que se gustan, no es mi problema.

- Tienes razón- murmuró Ginny, girando la vista- Siempre te ha dado igual.

- Pues sí.

Y así seguiría, hasta que, por supuesto, Theo decidiese volver a comportarse como un hombre de verdad y no como un ridículo héroe de una novela romántica.

- Es que no lo entiendo- continuó Ginny, ignorando a su marido, después de haber manifestado su indiferencia- Estaba segura de que Kitty se enamoraría de él y, parecía que todo iría bien, pero ahora ella está...

- ¿Comportándose como una idiota?- completó Draco.

- ¡Draco!

- ¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad. Es tan boba como Daphne- Ginny levantó una ceja- Vale, puede que no tanto- se retractó Draco- pero ya sabes de qué hablo. Siempre tontea con cada hombre que se pone delante de ella.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo. Siempre le ha gustado mucho ligar, pero nunca tanto. Es como si quisiera molestar a Theo. Tal vez sepa que a él no le gusta que lo haga.

Ginny no podía entenderlo. Quería a Kitty, desde luego que sí, pero ver a su amiga haciendo sufrir tanto a Theo era demasiado para ella. Ya había intentado convencer a Kitty de que dejara de hacerlo, pero ella se había reído de manera indiferente y había dicho que no era propiedad de Theo y que no podía decirle lo que podía o no podía hacer. sí, continuó con sus flirteos y Theo, desgraciadamente, estaba poniéndose cada vez peor.

Draco, no compartiendo esas ideas, se echó a reír.

- Entonces, es más cabeza hueca de lo que yo creía- dijo, con total franqueza- Theo no es del tipo de chico que «marca su territorio» cuando su novia liga con los demás; se limita a entristecerse y ofenderse.

- Ya, eso lo sé, pero me pregunto si Kitty lo sabrá.

- Tal vez no. Es idiota, después de todo.

- Draco- dijo Ginny, en tono amenazador.

Su marido puso cara de inocencia.

- ¿Sí, Ginny?

- Cállate- él sonrió. Ginny le apartó la vista- Venga, tenemos que ir a una fiesta.

- Espero que sepas que esto va a ser una tortura para mí.

- Oh, deja de hacer como si esto fuera lo peor que pudiera pasarte- replicó su mujer, mirándose una última vez en el espejo, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden- No sabes cómo será, así que igual te diviertes.

Pero, a pesar de advertir a su marido de las sorpresas que pudiera llevarse, estaba claro que Ginny no estaba preparada para la suya.

OOOO

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Kitty, acercándose a su amiga y dándole un fuerte abrazo- Oh, qué contenta estoy de que hayas podido venir- sonrió, apartándose de la pelirroja mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa- Cada vez es más difícil abrazarte, por este bebé que no hace más que crecer.

Qué encanto. Otra vez que le recordaban lo gorda que estaba. Bebé o no, ya estaba harta.

- Sí- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Los ojos de Kitty se dirigieron hacia Draco y una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Oh, no te había visto. Me alegra que hayas venido, aunque supongo que habrá sido Ginny la que te ha convencido- sonrió como una niña pequeña- Sé que vosotros, los hombres, creéis que estáis por encima de nosotras, las mujeres, y nuestras necesidades.

- Por supuesto- repuso él secamente- Así que me imagino que me perdonarás que no me divierta tanto en tu fiesta. Estoy, como tú has dicho, por encima de estas cosas.

Kitty sonrió con desconfianza.

- C-Claro.

Ginny giró la vista.

- Ignóralo. Está tan antipático porque le he obligado a venir. Cuéntame qué tal te ha ido el día. Veo que llevas un vestido nuevo...

Draco observó cómo su mujer y la guapa morena se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre moda, así que se sintió algo abandonado por que su mujer se alejara de él sin ni siquiera despedirse; después de todo, había sido ella quien lo había obligado a ir ahí, pero ahora parecía que lo había dejado, para hablar de lacitos y sedas.

La observó mientras se alejaba. Bien, si así iban a estar las cosas, perfecto. No la necesitaba para nada. Después de pasar al lado de los invitados a la fiesta de Kitty (alguno de los cuales ni siquiera merecía sus reverencias) encontró finalmente a Theodore, acomodado en una de las esquinas y preparado para una noche de aburrimiento. Entonces, Draco se acercó a él.

- Theo- lo saludó, apoyándose contra la pared y cogiendo una de las bebidas que ofrecían los camareros- Veo que a ti también te ha invitado.

Theodore asintió, aunque parecía algo molesto.

- Sí. Me ha mandado una invitación preciosa con un discurso igual de bonito escrito en ella. ¿Crees que eso significará algo?

- A juzgar por la cara que tienes, diría que no.

- Me ha dicho «hola». Hola. Ni más ni menos y no me he vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

- Tal vez sea porque estás escondido en esta esquina- sugirió su amigo, sin ningún tipo de simpatía- Das una impresión bastante patética mirándola desde las sombras. Si fuera ella, yo tampoco hablaría contigo- pero, gracias a Merlín, no lo soy. Si de verdad quieres que te preste atención, tienes que decirle lo que sientes. Es tan simple como eso.

Theodore gruñó y se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto de frustración.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso, si es tan fría conmigo? Sonríe y pone ojitos a todos los hombres con los que se cruza- señaló con la mano a toda la colección de magos que allí había- pero conmigo está distante y seca y ni siquiera me sonríe. Eso sólo me lleva a pensar que le doy igual.

- Esos aires de tragedia quedan muy bien en un escenario, pero no en la vida real, Theo. Tienes que dar ese paso- Draco le mostró una expresión de desagrado- o, por lo menos, buscarte una vida en condiciones.

- Ríete cuanto quieras; a mí me da igual. Lleva gustándome desde el momento en el que la vi por primera vez. Estoy enamorado, Draco, y nada puede cambiarlo.

Draco apartó la vista y le dio un trago a su bebida.

- Uno de estos días vas a conseguir que vomite con todo este drama.

- Tú no lo entiendes- repuso Theodore, simplemente.

- Tienes razón, no lo entiendo- admitió Draco- y, si eso significa lamentarme de mi existencia, tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Theodore no dijo nada más y se contentó con seguir mirando fijamente a Kitty y a todos los hombres que se le acercaban. Draco suspiró y bebió otro sorbo. Aquella noche estaba siendo tan tediosa como se había imaginado. Ginny iba a deberle un favor enorme por aquello.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja también se había quedado sola. Un rubio muy atractivo le había pedido un baile a Kitty, así que Ginny se había retirado a la mesa de los refrescos, en los que la gente reía y cotilleaba, esperando el regreso de su amiga. La joven ojeó todas las delicias que había delante de ella, decantándose por una trufa de aspecto delicioso. La joven cerró los ojos de la alegría. Las trufas eran lo más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado.

- Esto me trae muy buenos recuerdos- dijo una voz horrible y familiar, muy cerca de ella.

Ginny se sobresaltó y abrió fuertemente los ojos;ahí estaba, sonriendo y vistiendo a la misma moda que siempre, Julian Adderson. Ella lo miró, abriendo más los ojos de la sorpresa y soltó la servilleta que tenía en las manos, mientras su boca se abría por el descrédito.

- Julian- musitó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

- Ginny- contestó él, mientras sus ojos azules mostraban la misma diversión de siempre- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Ella asintió, sintiendo que su boca estaba demasiado seca como para decir nada más. Al parecer, el chico había decidido olvidar la última conversación que tuvieron; se comportaba como un viejo amigo suyo, en lugar de como el hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Aún así, la joven descubrió que estaba más sorprendida que decepcionada por verlo. Estaba tan guapo como siempre- por algo era el chico más atractivo que jamás hubiera visto- pero parecía bastante vacío. No podía verlo igual de atractivo que antes y su corazón, que siempre había latido con violencia al verlo, apenas se sobresaltó.

El amor había desaparecido, al parecer, sobre todo un amor tan fuerte como el que había tenido por Julian Adderson. De alguna manera, le reconfortó saber que Draco era ya el único hombre que había en su corazón.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- consiguió preguntar Ginny al fin- Pensaba que estabas en Italia.

- Lo estaba, pero pensé que había llegado el momento de volver a casa- sus ojos se pasearon por la pelirroja, centrándose en su prominente tripa- Vaya, veo que estás bastante bien. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Draco Malfoy.

Él dejó escapar una risotada.

- Debí habérmelo imaginado.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da?- repuso ella, a la defensiva, pues no le había gustado su tono- Fuiste tú quien me dejó, ¿recuerdas?

- No pienso ocultar que me merezco todo tu odio. Nunca debí haberte dejado así y lo lamento mucho. Pero, en serio, Ginny, ¿Malfoy?

- Draco se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Me quiere.

- ¿Y tú le quieres a él?

- Sí.

Julian no pareció muy contento con aquella respuesta, pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces espero que seas muy feliz con tu marido. Aunque me pregunto si seguirás pensando lo mismo dentro de diez años.

- Tal vez sí o tal vez no. Sé que nuestro matrimonio no es perfecto y nunca lo será, pero también sé que seré mucho más feliz con él de lo que hubiera podido ser casándome contigo.

- Vaya golpe. Supongo que me lo merezco.

- Me rompiste el corazón- admitió Ginny- pero ahora me alegra que lo hicieras. Gracias a eso, desperté del estúpido sueño que estaba viviendo.

Los ojos de Julian se suavizaron cuando se cruzaron con los suyos.

- Lo siento, Ginny. Aunque ya no valga de nada decirlo, yo te quería de verdad.

- Me halagas.

Él rió.

- Te has vuelto muy sarcástica.

- Podría serlo mucho más, pero te heriría los sentimientos.

Él negó con la cabeza, aunque no dejó de sonreír.

- Ah, Ginny, no dejemos que nuestros pasados sigan interponiéndose entre nosotros. Sé que estabas enamorada de mí y que te defraudé, pero, ¿crees que podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Ella lo miró sospechosamente, pero él parecía muy sincero. La joven frunció el ceño, mientras se preguntaba si de verdad podría ser amiga de Julian Adderson. Era cierto que ya no lo quería, pero tampoco podía olvidar todo lo que le había hecho.

- No lo sé- contestó ella, con calma.

- ¿De verdad te parezco un monstruo?- preguntó Julia, decepcionado- Admito que hice las cosas mal y sí, sé que no soy perfecto, pero, ¿no podrías olvidar los errores que cometí en el pasado y dejarme ser tu amigo, como siempre debería haber sido?

Ginny se fijó en su hermoso rostro. Habría sido muy sencillo ser su amiga si no le hubiese roto el corazón, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Sabía que había disfrutado de su amistad y de cómo había sido con ella, pero la sola idea de tenerlo cerca la echaba para atrás.

- Han pasado muchas cosas, Julian- suspiró Ginny- Tal vez algún día pueda verte como un amigo de nuevo, pero ahora mismo no creo que pueda hacerlo. Tú mismo llegaste a decirme que no podías quererme porque era pobre; ¿cómo crees que me hizo sentir eso?

- No puedo cambiar lo quien hice en el pasado.

- Lo sé y yo tampoco puedo cambiar lo que sentí entonces.

- Lamento escuchar eso.

Ginny no dijo nada más. No quería escuchar sus excusas o sus disculpas. Sabía que no tenía sentido mantener las rencillas cuando ya no lo quería, pero, en serio, ¿de verdad creía que podía presentarse ahí como si nada y esperar que ella le perdonara todo lo que había hecho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

- Bueno, si en algún momento cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- añadió él, tratando de acabar con ese incómodo silencio. Ginny asintió.

- Lo sé.

Él se mantuvo parado por un instante, dubitativo, antes de esbozar su sonrisa estándar.

- Bueno, supongo que esto es todo. Creo que nuestro amigo ya ha dejado a la cumpleaños, así que será mejor que vaya a saludarla. Parece que han pasado años desde la última vez que hablé con Kitty.

Ginny asintió la cabeza de nuevo, aunque realmente no le importaba lo que hiciera. Sólo quería que la dejara tranquila. Julian hizo una respetuosa reverencia para despedirse y se acercó a Kitty, que estaba cercada por un grupo de hombres. Su altura y la belleza de su rostro lograron que los demás le dejaran paso de inmediato y Ginny tuvo que admitir que comprendía perfectamente porqué se había enamorado de él. Era el prototipo perfecto de príncipe de ensueño, pero ni los sueños ni su amor duraban para siempre.

La pelirroja lo observó llamando a su amiga. Kitty se giró con cierta interrogación en su mirada, pero, cuando vio de quién se trataba, una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y rápidamente se arrojó a sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¡Julian!- gritó, logrando que unos cuantos ojos se clavaran en ella.

Instintivamente, Ginny buscó a Theo con la mirada y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se sobresaltara. El joven sujetaba con mucha fuerza la copa, en su mano. Estaba claramente agitado- pudo verlo incluso a la distancia a la que estaba- e incluso paralizado. Sus ojos se habían clavado en la pareja que se abrazaba, atónitos, pero estaba claramente dolido.

Los ojos de Ginny se encontraron con los de Draco, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, que se contentó con encogerse de hombros. Sabiendo que su marido no haría nada para consolar a su amigo, la pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a la esquina.

- Theo- lo llamó, quedándose al lado de su marido.

- No puedo creerlo- murmuró el herido caballero, mirando a Kitty y Julian como si estuviera en trance- Mira cómo lo abraza.

- Sólo son amigos, Theo. No es nada serio.

Julian escogió ese momento tan inoportuno para reclinarse y murmurarle algo a Kitty al oído, consiguiendo que incluso las mejillas de la morena se sonrojaran. Ginny tuvo ganas de maldecirlo. No era más que un donjuán.

- ¿Amigos?- repitió Theo, molesto- Pues sus mejillas parecen indicar alago más.

- Estoy segura de que no es lo que parece- le aseguró Ginny, aunque también tuvo que admitir que las cosas parecían bastante feas para su querido amigo.

- Si quieres que te dé un consejo, deberías dejarla- señaló Draco, fríamente- No se merece todo esto.

- ¡Se lo merece todo!- gruñó Theo.

- Entonces, demuéstralo- replicó Draco, sin inmutarse- Si de verdad la quieres tanto, ¿por qué sigues aquí parado, mientras ese ligón del tres al cuarto seduce a la mujer que amas?

- Yo...

- No quiero escuchar tus excusas- le cortó Draco, bastante harto de todo aquello- O le demuestras a esa cabeza hueca que no vas a seguir soportando todo esto o empiezas a buscar a otra a la que querer.

Ginny frunció el caño ante las amenazas de Draco, pero parecieron surtir efecto. Theo le tendió la copa al rubio y su rostro adquirió cierta determinación.

- Tienes razón- dijo- No puedo seguir aquí, sin hacer nada.

- Gracias a Merlín que has dicho eso- respondió Draco, aunque no le agradó la idea de convertirse en camarero, así que rápidamente vertió el contenido de la copa en una de las macetas más cercanas.

Theo no dijo nada más y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su amor, mostrando fiereza y determinación.

- ¿De verdad crees que lo hará?- musitó Ginny, viendo los progresos de su amigo con interés.

- Pronto lo averiguaremos.

OOOO

Kitty estaba encantada de haber vuelto a ver a Julian, que siempre había sido como un hermano mayor para ella. Además, era inmune a su encanto, así que no corría el riesgo de sonrojarse cada vez que le hiciera algún cumplido. Todo iba perfecto, pues no cabía la posibilidad de que perdiera la cabeza pensando que, tal vez, Julian quisiera algo con ella (sabía, además, que no era lo suficientemente rico como para ir más allá del simple flirteo)- Sin embargo, al ver el efecto que aquello había tenido sobre Theo, decidió aprovecharse.

Durante meses, la joven había tratado de inspirar algo de pasión en el indiferente corazón de Theo. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, pero, a parte de pasar bastante tiempo con él- perdiendo, consiguientemente, la timidez que sentía al principio- él nunca le había sugerido nada que pareciese indicar que la quisiera. Ginny le había dicho en incontables ocasiones que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero para Kitty aquello no era suficiente. Quería que él se lo dijera y, después de haber tenido más de seis meses para hacerlo- fallando- se había hartado y había decidido poner e práctica la vieja técnica de los celos.

Kitty siempre había sido admirada por la sociedad, pues era tan guapa como encantadoramente estúpida y no le había costado demasiado rodearse de todo un círculo de admiradores masculinos. Por supuesto, ella no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos y muchas veces se lamentaba de que aquellos flirteos no fueran a llegar a nada.

A parte de ver a Theo mirándola de vez en cuando, el chico nunca se había acercado a ella ni había tratado de llamar su atención, tal y como ella esperaba que hiciera. De hecho, el chico tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse parado en las esquinas de los salones, alejándose de los demás invitados.

Era muy frustrante, la verdad.

Por supuesto, Ginny le había dicho que a Theo no le hacía gracia su actitud, pero Kitty no estaba muy segura de poder confiar en todo lo que le dijese su amiga y, puesto que estaba cada vez más cansada de escuchar las cosas en bocas ajenas y no en la de su amado, todo aquello sólo conseguía que llegara cada vez más lejos con sus flirteos. Por eso, no pudo sino considerar como un triunfo haber logrado al fin agitar la calma de aquel hombre. Para ella, era como si, al fin, hubiese perforado esa nube de frialdad y la pasión que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando, hubiese comenzado a aparecer. Había visto su expresión y estaba muy feliz de ver cómo se dirigía hacia ella, totalmente enfurecido.

De algún modo, su humor negro le asustaba, pero eso era lo que ella había estado esperando y ya no pensaba echarse atrás. Además, su orgullo no iba a permitirle que las cosas fueran tan fáciles. Había estado demasiado tiempo comportándose de manera indiferente ante él, que incluso había pensado en dejar de actuar cuando finalmente Theo le había prestado atención. Pero, por otro lado, estaba muy enfadada con él.

Si de verdad la quería, tendría que trabajarse su amor.

Kitty alzó un poco el mentón, de manera desafiante, cuando Theodore se acercó y clavó sus ojos en los del chico, pequeños y profundos.

- ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte? Si no te importa, ahora estoy hablando con Julian.

Theodore lanzó una contemplativa mirada a Julian- un peón sin papel alguno en ese juego- antes de devolverle la mirada a Kitty.

- Katherine- dijo, en un tono de voz lleno de emoción- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Ahora estoy ocupada. Tal vez, más tarde- respondió ella tranquilamente, agarrando el brazo de Julian con sus manos y sonriéndole- Me has prometido un baile, ¿verdad?

- Joder, Kitty, tengo que hablar contigo- insistió Theodore, ignorando sus palabras y el hombre al que estaba agarrada- No me llevará mucho tiempo.

Kitty estuvo a punto de escupirle que no tenía porqué hacer algo sólo porque él quisiera- a pesar de haberse alegrado por haber salido al fin de su coraza, también era lo suficientemente obstinada como para no aceptar sus peticiones a la primera de cambio; en realidad, la joven tenía una retorcida curiosidad por ver cuánto le costaría someterlo- pero Julian aprovechó ese momento para arruinarle sus bien tramados planes.

- Creo que aquí estoy de más- dijo, con su encantadora sonrisa, separando gentilmente la mano de Kitty de su brazo- Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a felicitar a tu madre.

El chico hizo una breve reverencia a Theodore y se marchó, dejando a la malhumorada pareja mirándose el uno al otro, en silencio.

- Bien- exclamó Kitty, contestando al silencio de Theodore con respuestas cortas y gratificantes- hablemos en el balcón.

Theodore asintió y la siguió a la terraza, pasando tras una cortina. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Kitty se giró para afrontarlo de nuevo, pero, en lugar de recibir ningún tipo de palabra, descubrió que sus brazos la empujaron con una determinación bruta hacia sí y la besó repentinamente.

Aquello resulto una sorpresa, así que Kitty hizo un esfuerzo inicial para separarse, pero tan pronto como deseó oponerse al apasionado abrazo, lo aceptó. Las manos que débilmente habían tratado de separarse de él- pues realmente ella no quiso hacerlo en serio- se deslizaron por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y el ruido de la protesta acabó convertido en un inocente gemido.

Pasó un rato hasta que se separaron finalmente, pero el rubo beso consiguió despertar en Kitty lo que deseaba. La chica lo miró con una tímida sonrisa, antes de acariciar el cuello de su chaqueta.

- Pensaba que querías hablar conmigo- dijo.

Él esbozó una de sus raras sonrisas.

- Quería, pero pensé que entenderías mejor el mensaje de esta manera. No tienes idea de el tiempo que llevaba queriendo hacerlo- confesó.

Las ya sonrojadas mejillas de la chica volvieron a teñirse de rosa.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, mi amor, y ahora voy a volver a hacerlo.

Kitty no pudo estar más orgullosa de su plan y se dejó llevar por sus deseos con ganas.

Por lo visto, la noche no había sido un total desperdicio.

OOOO

- ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado entre Kitty y Theo?- preguntó Ginny, mirando la ventana detrás de la que habían desaparecido sus dos amigos.

- ¿Eso es lo único que te interesa?- gruñó su marido.

- No hace falta que te comportes como un idiota.

- No estoy siendo idiota.

- Sí, lo estás siendo- replicó Ginny- Cada vez que se te pone ese tono en la voz, significa que estás idiota.

- Bueno, perdóname por no interesarme por la melodramática historia de amor de esa pareja de empalagosos.

- Theo no es ningún empalagoso.

- Lo es cuando está enamorado- dijo Draco con franqueza- y veo que no te has referido a Kitty; ¿significa eso que por fin has comprendido que su cerebro es tan pequeño que le resulta imposible entender algo que no tenga que ver con la moda o los cotilleos?

- Draco, cariño, cállate.

- Acabas de recordarme terriblemente a Pansy- observó Draco, sin perder los nervios.

- Bien.

Al no tener nada que responder a eso, Draco quedó atrapado en un profundo silencio. Entonces, vio a Julian y algo parecido a un gruñido salió de sus labios.

- No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a aparecer por aquí- murmuró Draco, aparcando momentáneamente su pequeña pelea, por haber visto a aquel indeseado invitado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny- Si es demasiado incómodo para ti, podemos irnos.

Ginny rió.

- Oh, no, ni hablar. No creas que vas a salir de aquí tan fácilmente. Julian Adderson puede estar aquí, si quiere; tampoco es que tengamos la obligación de salir con él.

- ¿No te molesta que esté aquí?- preguntó Draco, algo sorprendido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Pensé que sería muy doloroso, pero no lo es. No siento nada por él. Aún así, no quiero hablar con él; con una vez ya he tenido suficiente.

- Vale.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Vale?

Draco sonrió.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Si a ti no te importa, a mí menos, así que no voy a perder el tiempo con él.

Ginny apartó la vista.

- Vaya, qué halagador.

- Sabes que me quieres.

- Imbécil.

Draco rió.

- Qué elocuente eres con las palabras, querida. Me sorprende tu extenso vocabulario.

Ginny rió.

- No necesito palabras bonitas. Sólo necesito una.

- Y supongo que ésa era la más indicada para mí.

- Exacto.

- Qué predecible eres.

- Igual que tu sonrisa.

Draco sonrió, divirtiéndose totalmente con la situación.

- Por supuesto. Dice todo lo que quiero, pero sin palabras.

- Eres ridículo- dijo su mujer severamente, aunque el brillo de sus ojos suavizase su grave tono.

- No tanto como tú, amor- replicó él, mostrando un brillo de diversión en sus grises ojos.

Ginny chascó la lengua.

- Ya basta. No quiero discutir contigo, esta noche.

- Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Draco sonrió rudamente.

- Nada. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Ginny lo miró sospechosamente, pero, justo en ese momento, Kitty y Theo llegaron desde el balcón. La pelirroja comprobó, con un solo vistazo, que todo estaba bien entre ellos; no sólo porque las mejillas sonrosadas de Kitty rebosaban de alegría, sino porque la mano de Theo apretaba con fuerza la de la joven, mostrando a leguas el enorme progreso que habían hecho, bajo las estrellas.

Kitty se acercó al matrimonio y arrastró a Theo con ella, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Estamos prometidos!- exclamó, recibiendo numerosas felicitaciones como respuesta.

- ¡Es maravilloso!- exclamó Ginny, mostrándoles una sonrisa de orgullo a los dos.

- Enhorabuena- dijo Draco, bastante seco, aunque Ginny conocía lo suficientemente bien a su marido como para saber que se alegraba de verdad por su amigo, a pesar de estar algo decepcionado en la elección de la novia.

- Y gracias a vosotros dos- dijo Theo, ofreciéndole una de sus pequeñas sonrisas- No lo habríamos conseguido sin vosotros.

- Bueno, yo siempre he querido estudiar para ser casamentero- respondió Draco, con mostrando enormemente su irónico entusiasmo- Estoy encantado de que todo haya salido bien.

Ginny le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas.

- Cállate. No hace falta que te pongas tan gallito. Todos sabemos que te alegras por ellos.

Draco suspiró.

- Siempre tienes que arruinarme la fiesta, ¿verdad?

- No pasa nada, Ginny- intervino Draco, sonriendo- Conozco a Draco.

- Es una pena que sea tan transparente- se quejó Draco.

- Oh, sí, estoy segura de que te encantaría ser un enigma andante- se burló Ginny.

- Deberías defenderme, cariño. Soy tu marido.

- Idiota. Nunca te he defendido ni lo haré; ya deberías saberlo.

- Lo sé- se lamentó- y me rompes el corazón.

- Por Merlín, me pregunto si acabaremos así- murmuró Kitty, mirando a Draco y Ginny con fascinación.

- Draco y Ginny siempre han tenido una, eh, relación muy especial- explicó Theodore- así que no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ser como ellos.

Ginny, que escuchó ese final, se giró hacia ellos.

- Oh, esto es de broma. Deberíais vernos cuando discutimos de verdad.

- Sí- asintió Draco- A menudo le agradezco a Merlín tener unos reflejos tan buenos del quidditch. Ginny tiene la mala costumbre de lanzar cosas.

- Tú te lo buscas.

- De verdad, Ginny, ¿crees que alguna vez te he pedido que me lances la tostada del desayuno?

Sus labios se curvaron.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- Claro que sí- admitió él- pero me gusta pensar que dices las cosas literalmente.

Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Draco.

Draco se contentó con sonreír, pero Ginny siempre había creído que ése era uno de sus rasgos más atractivos, así que no pudo evitar sentir que sus piernas le flaqueaban, mientras sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de besarlo. Lo habría hecho, de no estar rodeados de tanta gente. Por su parte, Kitty y Theodore estaban tan embelesados el uno con el otro que apenas prestaron atención a las claras muestras de afecto que tenían delante. Habrían seguido así si Maria Cunningham, la madre de Kitty, no hubiera aparecido en ese momento.

Al conocer la noticia y después de dejar escapar un grito que habría avergonzado incluso a los de Molly Weasley, Maria dio un fuerte abrazo a los recién prometidos, murmuró algo acerca de que ya se lo imaginaba y fue a decírselo a los demás invitados.

Todo el mundo parecía estar encantado, aunque a Charlotte ni siquiera pareció importarle. No aprobaba a los amigos de Theodore, así que a él tampoco; sin embargo, nadie le prestaba demasiada atención a la opinión de Charlotte, así que la felicidad dela pareja no se nubló. Durante el resto de la velada se habló más del compromiso que del cumpleaños, pero, tal y como Kitty confesaría posteriormente a Ginny, aquél fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Ginny sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga.

- Me alegro. Siempre supe que sería perfecto para ti.

Kitty se sonrojó.

- ¿Sabes? Pensaba que jamás llegaría el día en el que se me declarase. Durante todo este tiempo he esperado y esperado que me dijera lo que sentía y llegué a pensar que le daba igual o que no me quería. Pero hoy, por fin, me lo ha confesado todo.

- ¿Y cuál era su excusa?

- Que tenía miedo y que yo no le hacía caso.

Ginny rió.

- Era como si los dos quisieseis acercaros el uno al otro, pero no pudieseis.

- Sí, pero ya está todo aclarado y pronto seré la señora Nott- sonrió la morena- Ahora que lo pienso, al principio Theodore me daba muchísimo miedo.

- Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas, ¿verdad?- musitó Ginny, pensando en que ella misma había terminado enamorándose de Draco- Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen; no puedes elegir a la persona de la que te enamoras.

- Supongo que no.

Draco terminó de despedirse de Theodore y se giró hacia su mujer.

- ¿Lista para irnos?

Ella asintió y sonrió a Kitty.

- Ha sido una noche fantástica y... Oh, creo que no te he felicitado el cumpleaños.

Kitty rió.

- Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, pero gracias.

- De nada.

Draco le hizo una cortés reverencia a Kitty.

- Katherine.

- Draco- respondió ella, imitándolo.

Ginny les dio una última sonrisa y siguió a su marido. Ambos desaparecieron a la vez y reaparecieron en el salón de su casa, donde- para su enorme sorpresa- Narcissa Malfoy los recibió, apareciendo delante de ellos, con lágrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas.

- Oh, Draco- exclamó Narcissa con un pequeño gemido, mirando a su hijo. Instintivamente, Draco la envolvió con sus brazos, aunque estaba bastante confundido. Al parecer, le estaba costando asimilar que su madre estaba en sus brazos y llorando.

Ginny miró a su suegra con cierto temor. Nunca había visto a esa mujer tan serena llorando y la imagen era tan impactante como aterradora. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Narcissa, la representación de la calma y el control, se quebrara así?

- ¿Qué ha pasado, madre?- preguntó Draco con fingida calma, aunque Ginny pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

- Es Lucius- musitó Narcissa- Oh, Draco, tu padre ha tenido otro ataque.

**Próximo capítulo: Círculo completo**

_¡Hola a todos! Cuantísimo tiempo, verdad? Siento mucho la tardanza de estos dos últimos caps que quedan, pero estoy muy liada con otros fics, fansubs y demás, así que éste cap lo he aparcado bastante. Pero bueno, ya sólo queda un cap, así que espero subirlo pronto y terminar ya la historia! Qué os ha parecido éste? Bueno, por fin Kiyy y Theo se han dejado de bobadas y han confesado lo que sienten! Ya era hora! Por otro lado, Draco y Ginny han vuelto a demostrar el carácter que tienen discutiendo (y vaya dos), aunque me da a mí que el siguiente capítulo no estará tan animado... Aún así, espero que os guste mucho, igual que toda la historia! Un beso!_

_**nahi**: hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que el cap te haya gustado. Como ves, no hacen otra cosa más que discutir, pero la verdad es que no los imaginamos siendo "cariñosos", verdad? No les pega nada! Un beso y gracias por el review!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**: hola! Pues sí; ha sido más tarde que temprano, pero por fin esos tres han entrado en razón. Después de todo, no les quedaba más remedio! Este cap tampoco ha sido demasiado emocionante, la verdad; supongo que ya sólo queda atar los cabos sueltos y dejar que Draco y Ginny estén tranquilos (que se lo merecen). Aún así, me alegra que te siga gustando la historia. Un beso!_

_**cristiinaa**: hola! Cuánto tiempo, qué tal? Bueno, seguro que el hijo es un mini-Draco, como si lo viera! Está claro que estos dos siempre van a tener problemillas (como la reaparición de Julian en este cap, por ejemplo), pero también es obvio que siempre se apoyarán para superarlo. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, un beso!_

_**muminSarita**: hola! Sí, creo que tienes razón en cuanto a la historia. Es normal que siempre guste más el principio, cuando pasan del amor al odio, y que las cosas se relajen cuando ya estén juntos, pero también creo que la autora ha escrito más de lo necesario y que, por eso, la historia podía hacerse un poco pesada. Aún así, la verdad es que a mí me ha gustado mucho y espero que a ti también! Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

_**Tabata Weasley**: hola! Gracias por tu apoyo y gracias a ti por leerla y comentarla! Lo cierto es que creo que la mejor parte de la historia ya ha pasado, pues era sobretodo al principio, pero aún así no te pierdas el final! Un beso!_

_**anahoj**: hola! Buf, dímelo a mí, que entre exámenes y demás cosas casi no he tenido tiempo para nada! Muchas gracias por el review y siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que haya merecido la pena. Un beso!_


	29. Capítulo 29: Círculo completo

_La historia pertenece a __**Boogum**__ y los personajes a J.K. Rowling  
_

**Círculo completo**

_- Es Lucius- gimió Narcissa- Oh, Draco, tu padre ha tenido otro ataque._

El mundo pareció detenerse en ese momento. Draco miró a su madre, alejando sus brazos de ella mientras daba un inmediato paso hacia atrás. Sus palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero no parecían reales. Eso no podía ser real. Se suponía que esas cosas no pasaban. No ahora. No otra vez.

- ¿Draco?

Era Ginny. Estaba tocándole el brazo, buscando su mirada, con preocupación. Apenas podía sentir su tacto. Apenas podía decir nada. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que su padre había tenido un ataque. Su padre podía estar muriéndose. Merlín, quizá ya estuviese muerto.

Draco tragó saliva, tratando de deshacerse del nudo de emociones negadas que le oprimía la garganta.

- ¿Padre?- su voz sonó áspera, casi ajena a sus propios oídos. Sus ojos, salvajes y grises como las nubes de tormenta a los que se parecían, buscaron los de su madre, llenos de lágrimas- No está… No está…

- No está muerto- susurró Narcissa.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó, más calmado.

- En casa. En cuanto vi lo que estaba pasando, llamé al sanador Perkins, pero…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, casi alarmado por la calma de su madre. Narcissa negó con la cabeza y nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- No lo soporto. No soporto verlo así- su cuerpo tembló, como si estuviera tratando por todos los medios de mantener la compostura, pero toda la emoción que guardaba dentro le presionaba demasiado- No quiero que muera.

Aquello lo dijo con tal desesperanza y una expresión tan destrozada, que Ginny se acercó a ella y rodeó con sus brazos a la temblorosa mujer.

- No te rindas, Narcissa- dijo firmemente Ginny- Lucius es fuerte. Superará esto; ya lo verás.

- Los sanadores no creen que pase de esta noche.

- Entonces, se equivocan- replicó Ginny, con un fiero brillo en sus ojos- Me da igual lo que siga cualquier sanador estúpido; no va a morir.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a su mujer. Por mucho que quisiera creer en sus palabras, recordaba perfectamente la última vez que su padre había tenido un ataque. El hombre al que había admirado y temido se había convertido en algo irreconocible. Hasta los sanadores habían reconocido que había sido una suerte que su padre hubiese sobrevivido al ataque. Ahora había ocurrido de nuevo y, aunque Draco sabía que su padre era un hipogrifo viejo y obstinado, no era ningún dios. Ni siquiera Lucius podía detener la amenaza que se cernía sobre su vida.

- ¿Podemos verle?- preguntó Draco, girando su atención hacia su madre. Ella asintió.

- No veo por qué no. Los sanadores deben de haberle dado ya las pociones.

Se secó las lágrimas y recuperó la compostura, tratando de parecer inalterada. La imagen daba bastante pena, porque aunque tratara de recuperar la impasividad marmórea que la caracterizaba con desesperación, la emoción seguía filtrándose por todo su ser.

- Deberíamos ir ya- dijo, con la voz cascada- No sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda.

- Madre…

- No pasa nada, Draco- se impuso Narcissa, aunque algo temblorosa- Sólo… deja que me encargue de esto a mi manera.

Él la miró por un momento, fijándose en su maquillaje corrido y el aspecto de autocontrol que tanto pretendía mantener. Él asintió, despacio.

- Vale.

Narcissa le dio las gracias en silencio, con los ojos, y sacó su varita.

- Les diré a los sanadores que venís conmigo.

Draco asintió levemente y observó cómo desaparecía. Por un momento, se quedó ahí parado, observando el lugar donde había estado su madre, mientras su cerebro asimilaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Resultaba raro que, tan sólo treinta minutos antes, le estuviese dando la enhorabuena a Theo por haberse prometido con Kitty, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, y ahora estuviese pensando en si su padre viviría un día más o no.

Ironía, se llama. Bueno, resultaba irónico que, mientras estuviese bebiendo champagne y bromeando con su mujer, su padre estuviese teniendo un ataque muy doloroso. Draco decidió que no le gustaba la ironía. No era nada gracioso. Algo sobrevalorada, en su opinión.

Ginny se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre la suya, suavemente.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con calma, mirándolo con preocupación.

- No lo sé- se sinceró él, mirándola a los ojos- No sé qué siento ahora mismo.

Pensó que estaría más preocupado de lo que estaba. Su madre había estado llorando, pero él no había sacado ningún tipo de emoción. Era como si su cerebro aún no hubiese asumido lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si se negara a creer aquellas palabras, aunque Draco estuviese totalmente seguro de que su madre no había mentido.

Era tan difícil de creer. Por supuesto, todos sabían que la salud de Lucius había sido muy mala desde su primer ataque y Draco también sabía que, muy probablemente, su padre no pasaría de ese año, pero en cierta medida jamás se hubiese imaginado que su padre estuviese tan sumamente mal. Los padres siempre parecían invencibles, así que Draco no podía comprender que existiera la posibilidad de que no volviese a escuchar las maldiciones de su padre o sus amenazas con ese bastón infernal, nunca más.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Y si su padre no lo conseguía? Ginny le apretó la mano, apoyándolo, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

- Todo saldrá bien, Draco. Tu padre no va a morir- Draco no dijo nada. No quería que ella viese lo aterrado que estaba en ese momento- Vamos- añadió, cambiando de tema- Deberíamos volver a la mansión.

Él asintió.

- De acuerdo.

En silencio llegaron a la mansión y en silencio escucharon lo que el sanador Perkins les decía, acerca del estado de Lucius. Las posibilidades de que el Malfoy pasara la noche eran muy remotas, pero Ginny se mantenía firme en su convicción de que lo conseguiría. Draco, por su parte, se preguntó si no estaría intentándose negar la realidad. Ahora que no estaban bajo la claridad de su propia casa, ella estaba más pálida de lo normal y había un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos que no había tenido antes.

El ambiente depresivo que reinaba la mansión podría haber encajado perfectamente en una novela gótica. No era difícil creer que la muerte hubiese estado presente en esas paredes. Ni siquiera el optimismo de su mujer era inmune a la oscuridad de la mansión.

- Me temo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer- explicó el sanador- Las pociones pueden ayudarle a aliviar el dolor, pero su corazón está débil y su cerebro también está dañado. Si sigue vivo, no volverá a caminar. Es un milagro que aún pueda hablar.

- ¿Podemos verle?- preguntó Ginny, apretando con fuerza la mano de Draco.

El sanador Perkins le ofreció una triste sonrisa.

- Creo que lo alterarán, pero sí, pueden verlo.

- ¿Y mi madre?- preguntó Draco.

- Ya está en la habitación. Ha estado esperándole.

Draco asintió.

- Claro. Gracias.

- Siento no haber podido hacer más- dijo el sanador Perkins, lamentando sus apalabras- La Medicina tiene límites y me temo que ahora está en manos de Dios.

- Ha hecho lo que ha podido- añadió Ginny- Eso es lo que importa.

Perkins asintió, se disculpó y nuevamente Draco y Ginny se quedaron a solas. El tiempo de las dudas había llegado a su fin. Ahora no tenían más remedio que hacer frente a la verdad.

- ¿Preparado?- preguntó Ginny, sin soltarle la mano, mientras miraba la imponente y vieja puerta.

Tenía una extraña sensación de déjà vu. La primera vez que estuvo parada fuera de esa habitación, estaba agarrando la mano de su marido con la misma fuerza, temiendo lo que pudiera ver al otro lado. Ahora, su miedo se había transformado en otra cosa- algo más suave y positivo- y Ginny por fin se dio cuenta de que quería a Lucius. Perderlo le supondría el mismo dolor que si perdiera a alguien de su propia familia.

La mano de Draco apretó la de ella. Era difícil saber quién buscaba el apoyo de quién, en ese momento. Sus ojos se encontraron, con un miedo inexplicable y la comprensión extendiéndose en esos segundos de silencio, hasta que Draco abrió la pesada puerta, soltando su mano para sujetarla y que su mujer pudiera entrar en la habitación de su padre.

Había mucha luz, a diferencia de las oscuras y lúgubres habitaciones propias de dichas novelas, pero la absoluta claridad del cuarto sólo sirvió para enfatizar la palidez del hombre que estaba en la cama. Tenía la piel tan pálida como la propia muerte, en un fuerte contraste con las marcadas ojeras oscuras que tenía bajo los ojos; ojos que ya no tenían la perspicacia de antes, sino cansancio y abatimiento.

Para Ginny quedó claro que estaba o había estado luchando contra el dolor.

Narcissa estaba sentada al lado de Lucius, pero al entrar ellos, se levantó y acercó a la pareja. Estaba tan pálida como su marido, pero controlaba sus expresiones. Ya había compartido sus lágrimas y no volvería a hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Draco, mirando al hombre enfermo de la cama.

- Pregúntaselo tú mismo- contestó Narcissa- Creo que ha estado esperándote.

Draco asintió, pasó al lado de las dos mujeres y se sentó en la silla vacía, al lado de la cama de su padre. Ver tan de cerca el estado en el que se encontraba le sorprendió, pero consiguió ofrecerle una débil sonrisa.

- Padre- le saludó.

Los ojos apagados de Lucius se abrieron cuando vio a su hijo e incluso pareció alegrarse.

- Vas a ponerme enfermo si sigues mirándome con esa cara tan patética. Todavía no estoy muerto, así que deja de mirarme así.

- Tal vez deberías mirarte al espejo, Padre- respondió Draco, incapaz de suprimir su sonrisa- Tienes peor expresión que yo.

- ¡Yo no tengo tus mejillas, chico!- replicó Lucius, con los ojos llenos de emoción.

Draco comprendió. A su padre nunca le habían gustado los sentimentalismos, pero ambos eran conscientes de que tal vez ésa fuera el último día que se vieran. Aunque Lucius no pudiera expresar lo mucho que quería a su hijo, ni mostrarlo de la forma más normal, las palabras fueron bastante claras.

_Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Eres mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de en qué te has convertido._

Las palabras fluyeron por la sangre de Draco, susurrando su silencioso mensaje en una voz penetrante y suave, imprimiéndose en su corazón, para repetirse cada siempre con cada latido.

En ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a su padre. Ese hombre había representado el miedo y la admiración desde que era pequeño, un ídolo al que adorar. Las cosas habían cambiado al crecer, por supuesto- el miedo se redujo y la adoración se sustituyó por un respeto debido- pero seguía amando a su padre como sólo un hijo podía hacer. Sin embargo, en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que había mucho más. No es que quisiera a su padre sin más; es que lo _amaba_ y perderlo significaría ver derrumbándose los cimientos de su mundo.

Draco tragó saliva al sentir el nudo en el cuello y le cogió la mano a su padre, mientras sus grises ojos brillaban.

- Vas a superar esto, padre- le animó, luchando contra la emoción que estaba embargándolo- Vas a ponerte mejor y, dentro de tres meses, tendrás a tu nieto en brazos, como siempre has querido. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Vas a ponerte bien…

Estaba divagando y él lo sabía, pero era mucho más fácil negar la situación y mantener falsas esperanzas, que afrontar la triste realidad que tenía delante, en los ojos de su padre. No podía hacerle frente a ese adiós silencioso. No ahora. No así. Los finos dedos de Lucius se cerraron en la mano de su hijo.

- Draco.

El mundo se redujo a un suspiro.

Un pequeño gemido sonó desde el fondo de la habitación y los dos se giraron, para ver a Ginny secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

- Ven aquí, chica- le ordenó Lucius, soltando la mano de su hijo e incorporándose en la cama. Ginny se acercó, aún gimiendo y se quedó delante de su suegro- Más cerca- ella obedeció. Lucius se acercó aún más y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, llevó su mejilla a su tripa- Ah- dijo suavemente, cerrando los ojos.

Por un momento, se produjo el silencio. Draco observó a Lucius sin decir nada y le sorprendió ver algo húmedo deslizándose por la pálida mejilla de su padre. Una lágrima: la primera que había visto en sus ojos. Era una imagen dolorosa de ver, tan dolorosa como emotiva.

- Mi pequeño- murmuró Lucius, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero hubo un atisbo de satisfacción en su rostro.

Ginny tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar echarse a llorar. No podía soportar aquello. No podía soportar ver a su suegro tratando de conectar con su nieto, al que muy probablemente jamás conocería, sabiendo que eso era lo que siempre había querido.

No era justo. Todo había sido para él: la boda, el nieto… Todo para él, pero ahora cabía la oportunidad de que jamás viera aquello que más había deseado.

Recordó la expresión de Lucius cuando le dijeron que estaba embarazada. Se había puesto muy contento, muy feliz y ahora estaba a punto de perder esa felicidad. No era justo.

Sólo necesitaba tres meses. Nada más que tres meses. ¿De verdad el destino podía ser tan cruel como para quitarle su sueño, estando a punto de convertirse en realidad? Lucius se apartó de ella y observó su rostro lleno de lágrimas, mientras que las suyas habían desaparecido.

- Gracias, Ginevra.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Sabía lo que querían decir esas dos palabras. Era una forma de pedir perdón, una manera ambigua de repetir ese tópico que tanto decía la gente, en su lecho de muerte.

_Ahora puedo morir en paz_.

- Todavía hay esperanza- susurró Ginny, suplicándole con los ojos que siguiera luchando.

El fantasma de su momentánea sonrisa apareció en los labios de su suegro.

- Deberías saber que un Malfoy nunca se rinde, Ginevra. Considéralo como una garantía- sus ojos se dirigieron a su hijo y a Narcissa, quienes estaban tratando con fuerza de contener las lágrimas y su expresión se suavizó- No tengo pensado morir todavía- murmuró, más para sí mismo- No si puedo evitarlo.

Y, aunque se tratara de una pequeña promesa, que no dependía de él en absoluto, bastó para mantener su esperanza.

Lucharía.

**OOO**

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de él, despacio, y se dirigió al sofá en el que su mujer estaba medio dormida. Se despertó al escuchar sus pasos y se incorporó.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella, aún con sueño.

- Las tres de la mañana.

- ¿Lucius?

- Durmiendo.

- ¿Y?

Draco suspiró.

- Aún es pronto para decir nada.

Ginny asintió, como si estuviera esperando oír aquello.

- ¿Narcissa sigue con él?

- Sí. Se niega a dejarle solo. Le he dicho que duerma algo mientras yo estoy con él, pero dice que no quiere perder nada de tiempo… si es lo único que le queda, quiere aprovecharlo al máximo.

Ginny pudo entenderlo. Si Draco estuviera muriéndose, tampoco querría perder tiempo que pasar con él. Querría atesorar cada segundo. Aunque le doliera, permanecería a su lado, esperando a que llegara el momento en el que su corazón se detuviese, no dejando más que un recuerdo para amar.

Pero para Narcissa no tenía por qué ser así. Lucius no tenía por qué convertirse en un recuerdo.

Ése no era el final. No podía serlo. Ginny se negó a aceptar que todos sus esfuerzos, todos sus problemas tuviesen que acabar así, en un final de promesas vacías y sueños de insatisfacción.

- Lo conseguirá.

Draco la miró.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo conseguirá- repitió Ginny- Sé que lo _hará_.

- Ginny…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sé lo que vas a decir, que en la realidad no siempre hay finales felices y que no siempre las cosas salen como queremos. Pero _puede_, Draco, sé que puede.

- Está muriéndose, Ginny. Tienes que aceptarlo.

- Pero no está muerto- se sentó delante de él y le cogió las manos, mientras sus ojos buscaban los de él- ¿Tu madre nunca te dijo que, si deseabas algo con mucha fuerza, se haría realidad?

- No.

- Pues la mía sí y ahora mismo eso es lo que quiero creer. Tu padre está intentándolo, Draco. Está tratando de seguir con vida, pero tal vez nosotros también tengamos que luchar por él. Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero, ¿y si funciona? No te estoy pidiendo demasiado, no estamos pidiendo imposibles, pero tal vez sea mejor tener un poco de fe, si lo que pedimos es un milagro.

Por un momento, Draco la miró y poco a poco se formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ése tiene que haber sido el discurso más estúpido que hayas dado… pero supongo que es algo.

Si se trataba de evitar lo inevitable, si se trataba de no despedirse de su padre, cuando aún tenían tantas cosas que decirse, entonces lo intentaría. Tendría la misma _fe_ que ella.

Tal vez la realidad no fuese siempre amable y tal vez los finales felices no siempre ocurriesen de la manera en la que se deseaban, pero después de todo lo que había visto, aún había una pregunta pendiente:

_¿Y si…?_

**OOO**

Las sombras vinieron y se fueron; símbolos del tiempo que avanzaba, en esas cuatro paredes que albergaban a la joven pareja, llevándolos poco a poco al momento crucial en el que todo se decidiría. Las palabras se habían abandonado, los presentes estaban demasiado inmersos en sus esperanzadores pero ansiosos pensamientos, como para expresar nada más que su consuelo silencioso. Sólo esperaron; esperaron y confiaron.

La puerta se abrió. Narcissa entró y se quedó delante de ellos, mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Draco se levantó al momento, fijando a su madre, dudoso y dolorido.

Por un momento hubo un silencio, nadie se atrevió a hablar y entonces Narcissa hizo algo increíble: sonrió.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Ginny, llorando y riendo a la vez, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su suegra para abrazarla- ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín, está vivo!

Narcissa la apartó.

- Aún está muy débil y es probable que no vuelva a caminar, pero los sanadores creen que ya ha pasado lo peor- dirigió su mirada a Draco, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios- Creo que tu padre aún estará un tiempo con nosotros.

Draco miró a su madre a los ojos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. No dijeron nada más, pero el alivio y la felicidad fluyeron en esa silenciosa mirada que compartieron.

Hoy no habría despedidas, como nunca debería ocurrir.

**OOO**

Pasaron unos meses y, aunque Lucius no llegó a recuperarse del todo de ese ataque, consiguió volver al mundo de los vivos como el tirano de la familia… aunque ya tenía rival.

El tiempo había aumentado la tripa de Ginny y, como consecuencia, también había empeorado su temperamento. Todos los que conocían a la futura madre empezaron a llamarla "tirana" en secreto. Ron normalmente añadía la palabra "gorda" a la descripción, pero después de que su encantadora hermana le lanzase un hechizo mocomurciélago, que por fortuna no le dio, optó sabiamente por mantener la boca cerrada, para salvar su pellejo.

Incluso Draco se sentía en un campo de minas, cuando estaba cerca de su esposa. A veces era la más encantadora de las mujeres, mientras que otras el chico daba gracias a Merlín por tener los reflejos tan rápidos por el quidditch. Ella era demasiado rápida lanzando maldiciones, por no hablar de su costumbre de lanzarle cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, en cualquier momento.

Aún así, eran felices juntos. Fue duro, no había duda de ello, pero él seguía queriéndola como nadie, igual que ella a él. Sólo quería que descargara su frustración con otra persona. No es que no se solidarizase con su situación- de hecho, se había familiarizado mucho con sus ataques- pero eso no significaba que fuera culpa suya. Vale, técnicamente sí _era_ su culpa, pero…

Miró a su mujer. Estaba tumbada en el sofá y tenía una mano apoyada sobre su enorme tripa, mientras su pelo largo caía en cascada a su alrededor. Uno de sus pálidos hombros asomaba por donde se había resbalado la manga del vestido y, por un momento, le sorprendió ver lo hermosa que estaba.

Había algo muy natural en su belleza. El embarazo lo había potenciado y destacaba mucho más con la postura que tenía en ese momento. Era como si estuviera posando para un pintor que quisiera captar la divina esencia de la maternidad.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó Ginny, levantando una ceja.

Él se río.

- No, sólo estaba pensando en lo guapa que estás.

Ginny dejó escapar un bufido.

- _Por favor_, soy como un pato con la tripa del tamaño de la de Hagrid. No tengo nada de "guapo".

- Si tú lo dices.

- No hace falta que me des la razón- replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Tampoco te gusta que te elogie- contestó su marido- Está siendo muy difícil contentarte, que lo sepas.

- Porque quiero que el bebé salga ya de mí- se quejó Ginny, mirando su tripa- Hace tres días que salí de cuentas.

- No te estreses. El bebé saldrá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo- murmuró su mujer, arqueando de nuevo la ceja- Tú no tienes que aguantar esto y eso que es la parte fácil. ¡El parto va a ser cien veces peor!

Draco se levantó y se arrodilló delante de ella, alzando una mano para acariciarle el pelo, antes de bajar por su mejilla.

- Todo irá bien- murmuró, mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole- No es como antaño. Ahora hay muchos hechizos nuevos que contrarrestan el dolor.

- Lo sé, pero…- Ginny se congeló y abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Draco, alarmado- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo- hizo una mueca de dolor- Creo que tengo contracciones.

- Pero ya las has tenido antes, ¿verdad?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- No como éstas. Creo… Creo que éstas son de verdad.

Draco se puso pálido.

- Vale. Em, relájate y yo… yo avisaré a mi madre.

Se levantó rápidamente y los nervios se apoderaron de él mientras se dirigía a la chimenea y cogía los polvos flu. Estaba ocurriendo. ¡El bebé estaba llegando pero, por Merlín, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo!

A pesar de que, durante las semanas anteriores, hubiese tratado de apaciguar los miedos de su mujer, en ese momento se sentía como el chico de veintiún años que era: joven, sin experiencia y totalmente incapaz de lidiar con una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz.

Cuando las llamas se volvieron verdes de los polvos, Draco pronunció el nombre de la mansión y, de pronto, su madre le dio la bienvenida, bastante sorprendida.

- ¿Draco?- exclamó Narcissa- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Ginny. Creo que tiene contracciones.

- Iré en un minuto- respondió Narcissa, poniéndose de pie- Deja que prepare mis cosas.

Draco asintió.

- Vale, entonces yo…- se detuvo, temblando.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Narcissa, fijándose con preocupación en la palidez de su hijo.

- Ginny dice que ha roto aguas.

Narcissa abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Muy bien. Avisaré al sanador Perkins. Tú avisa a su familia. Supongo que querrán saberlo.

- Vale.

Cinco horas más tarde, Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación con el sanador y su ayudante, Molly, Narcissa y Fleur. Aunque le habían dicho a Draco que se quedara, lo cierto es que le había parecido bastante raro hacerlo, así que decidió esperar fuera, con los demás hombres.

Estaban todos.

Arthur, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy,Fred y George estaban esperando, pálidos todos ellos, en un lado de la habitación, mientras su padre estaba sentado en el otro, impaciente. Draco había estado casi todo el tiempo caminando de un lado a otro, demasiado nervioso como para sentarse o hablar con su familia.

Su mujer estaba dando a luz. No se sabía cuánto duraría- Draco había oído que, a veces, hasta el día siguiente- pero estaba claro que el parto ya había empezado. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, pillando a todo el mundo por sorpresa y ahora sólo les quedaba esperar.

Draco detestaba esperar.

En ese momento, tres destellos aparecieron en la habitación. Todos se sobresaltaron, hasta Lucius, y se giraron para ver a Abraxias, Desiree y Armande Malfoy apareciendo de la nada.

- ¿No hemos llegado tarde?- preguntó Desiree, con su marcado acento francés- ¿El bebé aún no ha llegado?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

- No, tante, no habéis llegado tarde.

- _Voyons_. Me alegro- dijo Desiree, antes de entrar en la habitación, junto a las demás mujeres.

Abraxias animó con un golpe a su sobrino, en la espalda, sonriéndole, antes de dirigirse hacia Lucius. Los hermanos pronto empezaron a hablar, aparentemente satisfechos de dejar de lado sus diferencias en semejante situación.

- Vaya, así que de verdad vas a ser padre- murmuró Armande, acercándose a Draco.

- Así es.

Draco no podía creérselo. Todo parecía muy irreal.

- ¿Asustado?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Armande se rió.

- Me imagino.

Draco frunció el ceño en cuanto se dio cuenta de que faltaba un miembro de la familia.

- ¿Dónde está Alexia?

Una risita se escapó de los labios de su prima.

- Alexia se ha fugado con su amante. Supongo que ahora estarán de luna de miel.

- ¿Qué? ¿_Con quién_?

- Con Zacharias Smith.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Smith? ¿El Hufflepuff ése? ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado _eso_?

- Ella estaba visitando a unos parientes en Francia y se encontró con él. Por lo visto, fue amor a primera vista.

- Apenas puedo creerlo- se rió Draco, pensando en la personalidad snob de su prima y la detestable prepotencia del ex Hufflepuff. Aún así, resultaba increíble que Alexia se hubiera fugado precisamente con _él_.

- Mi padre está encantado con la situación- continuó Armande- Los Smith son una familia de purasangres muy respetada y siempre ha querido que Lexy se casara con un inglés.

- ¿Y tante?

- Al principio no le hizo mucha gracia, pero en cuanto recibió una carta de Lexy explicándole todo, se tranquilizó.

- Bueno, mientras Alexia sea feliz…

Armande se rió.

- Dices eso porque sabes que ya no va a estar más detrás de ti.

Draco sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y detuvo la conversación.

Draco se giró, observando cómo su madre se dirigía hacia él, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. Ya estaba. Ése era el momento que llevaba nueve meses esperando. Narcisa sonrió.

- Enhorabuena, Draco, tienes un niño.

La habitación se inundó de gritos y felicitaciones, aunque Lucius se negó a comportarse así. Draco estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada y sólo empezó a reaccionar cuando su primo le dio una fuerte palmada de alegría, en la espalda.

- ¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó Draco.

- Por supuesto- rió Narcissa- Vamos. Todos estamos esperándote.

Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y siguió a su madre hacia la habitación. Molly, Fleur y Desiree estaban hablando encantadas, mientras el sanador y su ayudante escribían algo en el informe. Pero Draco ignoró todo eso; sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la cama, en la que se encontraba su exhausta pero satisfecha mujer, que tenía a su pequeño en brazos.

Ginny sonrió al verlo y lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

- Tenemos un hijo, Draco. Ya eres padre.

- Padre- repitió Draco, tratando de asumir esa idea tan extraña.

- Ven a cogerlo- le animó Ginny.

Como si estuviera en trance, Draco se dirigió hacia la cama y cogió al bebé que Ginny tenía en brazos, asegurándose de cogerlo tal y como ella le había dicho. Se quedó mirando las mantas y pronto descubrió el pequeño par de ojos azules, rodeados de un tono gris, del hijo recién nacido.

Su hijo.

Cada vez que pensaba en esas palabras, una pizca de felicidad crecía dentro de él. Era su hijo; ese pequeño y despreocupado bebé era su hijo. Si de verdad existían los milagros en el mundo, estaba seguro de que esa nueva vida, ese bebé recién nacido era uno de ellos.

- Le gustas- observó Ginny, encantada al ver que padre e hijo conectaban tan rápidamente.

Draco la miró, sonriendo también al ver la amplia sonrisa de su mujer. No pudo evitarlo. Estaba abrazando a su hijo… el de los _dos_.

- Es increíble- dijo Draco en un susurro, volviendo la vista hacia el pequeño.

Era muy pequeño, con la cara algo roja y una expresión de molestia, pero era algo normal. Teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias normales de un nacimiento, no cabía ninguna duda del amor que sentía Draco por el recién nacido. Era parte de él, igual que lo era de su mujer.

- Estáis muy bien juntos- observó Narcissa, mirando la escena con una sonrisa.

- Espera, ¿dónde está Lucius?- preguntó Ginny, buscando a su suegro por la habitación.

- Aquí- contestó el susodicho, abriéndose paso entre la multitud desde la puerta, mientras su sobrino tiraba de su silla de ruedas. Draco se acercó a él y, con cuidado, le tendió al recién nacido.

- Enhorabuena, padre- dijo amablemente- Ya eres abuelo.

Lucius abrazó al bebé con una ternura sorprendente, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que rara vez podía verse en alguien tan reservado. Fue un momento muy emotivo para todos los que pudieron verlo, pero para Ginny fue como si un sueño se hiciese realidad.

Durante tres meses había temido por su suegro, sabiendo que cualquier día podría ceder a la debilidad de su cuerpo y fallecer antes de poder ver a su nieto. Sin embargo, el momento había llegado al fin y Lucius estaba allí, sentado en su silla de ruedas, pudiendo al fin coger a su nieto en brazos.

- Mi pequeño- murmuró él, evocando un sentimiento pasado. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su nuera- ¿Has pensado en un nombre?

- Sí, pero espero que no te importe- contestó ella.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Lucius Orion Malfoy.

Por primera vez, Lucius pareció emocionado de verdad, pero trató de taparlo con su habitual autocontrol.

- ¿Vas a llamar a tu hijo como yo? ¿A tu primer hijo?

- Le queda bien, pero si no te gusta, se lo cambio.

Lucius pareció aún más sorprendido al escuchar eso, pero todos los que le conocían sabían que estaba emocionado por el gesto. Sin embargo, ofreció una respuesta más propia de él.

- Bueno, si va a llevar mi nombre, entonces tendrá que vivir a la altura. Mi nieto no será ningún debilucho que arruinará su herencia, sólo porque la mitad de su sangre sea de los Weasley.

Los Weasley (y hasta algunos Malfoy) intercambiaron las miradas al escuchar esto, pero Ginny simplemente rió.

- Intentaré que no sea demasiado Weasley por ti.

Lucius sonrió.

- Ésa es mi chica.

Narcissa apartó la vista. Su marido nunca cambiaría.

- Entonces, se llamará Lucius Orión Malfoy, ¿eh?- preguntó Draco, mirando a su mujer.

- Eso es- contestó ella, con firmeza- ¿Por? ¿Tú quieres otro nombre?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

Aunque nunca le hubiera dado importancia a esos gestos y considerase que llamar a un hijo de cierta manera, por una persona, era algo sentimental, entendió por qué Ginny lo había hecho.

Tenía razón. Le quedaba bien el nombre de Lucius, porque sin su padre él nunca habría nacido. Fue Lucius quien le dijo a Draco que se casara, igual que era él quien quería un nieto cuanto antes. Nada de eso habría pasado si Lucius no le hubiera obligado a casarse por conveniencia.

Además, Draco sabía que, desde el segundo ataque de Lucius, Ginny había conseguido fortalecer la relación con su suegro. Si ésa era la manera que ella tenía de manifestarlo, entonces él no iba a impedírselo.

- Lucius está bien- aceptó.

Los sanadores les interrumpieron para indicar que tanto el bebé como la madre necesitaban descansar. Todos los presentes salieron de la habitación a desgana, acomodándose en uno de los salones para hablar de lo ocurrido.

La imagen era indescriptible. Ni los Weasley ni los Malfoy habían conseguido entenderse tan bien y, al ver a su familia- tanto a los más cercanos como a los lejanos- riendo y hablando del nuevo miembro, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los efectos tan positivos que había provocado el recién nacido al pequeño grupo.

Ése era un nuevo comienzo para todos, sobre todo para los nuevos padres. Ya no eran un matrimonio, sino una familia.

Su viaje en el mundo de la paternidad no había hecho más que empezar y, aunque Draco supiese que sería difícil y tal vez las partes implicadas llorasen y discutiesen, también sabía que lo aprovecharía todo al máximo.

Era una nueva aventura, tan sobrecogedora como las demás, pero por alguna razón sabía que sería buena.

Draco sonrió para sí, al pensar en el pequeño Lucius.

Sí, sería una buena aventura.

**OOO**

Era otro día soleado, igual que los demás. El campo estaba vacío, al margen de las piedras de mármol que se extendían por el verde océano, pero a la pareja no le importó esquivarlas mientras caminaban por el césped. De hecho, la mujer estaba concentrada en vigilar a su pequeño.

- ¡No te alejes mucho, Lucius!- gritó la mujer, cuya mirada almendrada se puso más nerviosa al ver cómo se alejaba la pequeña figura de su vista.

- Está bien- dijo su marido, cogiéndole de la cintura- Déjale tranquilo.

Ella dudó por un momento, pero dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió.

- Vale, pero tú te ocuparás de él si se hace daño.

- ¿No lo hago siempre?

Ella apartó la vista aunque también sonrió levemente y arrastró a su marido por el vasto campo. Finalmente, la pareja se detuvo y sus ojos bajaron hasta el bloque de mármol que año tras año hacía que fueran allí.

- Aquí está- murmuró la mujer, apartándose de su marido para arrodillarse en el suelo. Rozó la fría piedra y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Toma- le dijo su marido, tendiéndole el ramo de flores.

- Gracias.

La mujer dejó el ramo gentilmente a los pies de la piedra y se levantó. Su marido le rodeó la cadera con la mano, mientras sus grises ojos se fijaban en la blanca y lisa piedra.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, sin mediar palabra y, como si lo hubieran acordado en silencio, ambos se giraron a la vez.

- ¡Lucius!- gritó la mujer al otro lado del campo, donde su hijo estaba jugando- Ven aquí, cariño, nos vamos ya.

El pequeño, adorable con su pelo rubio y sus ojos marrones, se acercó a ellos en un gesto de obediencia.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó. Su madre asintió- Vale- suspiró, dándole la mano.

El trío se apartó de la piedra, nada diferente a las demás que había en el campo, excepto por la inscripción que rezaba en ella:

_EN_

_MEMORIA DE_

_LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY_

_1954-2001_

_Estarás en nuestros corazones para siempre_

_Hasta el día en el que volvamos a vernos_

**FIN**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal? Madre mía, creía que nunca acabaría la historia! Se me fue la inspiración por completo y muchas veces pensaba que ya la tenía terminada, pero no. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y gracias por haber sido tan pacientes. Un beso!_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**__: hola! Pues sí, Lucius ha muerto… pero bueno, por lo menos ha vivido para ver a su nieto! Espero que te haya gustado el final (aunque tardío) y gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final! Un beso!_

_SkyC: hola! Jaja, gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado el final y un beso!_

_**ania-coug**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Bueno, la autora no ha sido tan mala como para matarlo antes de conocerlo, menos mal! Gracias por haber leído la historia y un beso!_

_**AdrianaLiesl**__: hola! Bueno, por lo que se ve, Draco y Ginny fueron felices y comieron perdices, aunque seguro que están toda la vida discutiendo (lo llevan en la sangre, qué se le va a hacer). Gracias por haber leído el fic y nos vemos!_

_**muminSarita**__: hola! Bueno, Draco es genial y está tan enamorado de Ginny… Ais. A mí la parte de Theo y Kitty me ha aburrido muchísimo, sobre todo al traducirla, pero bueno, formaba parte de la historia. Y sí, por fin está acabada! Pues ahora mismo la llama del Draco&Ginny la tengo un poquito apagada (hace mucho que no leo nada y me falta inspiración), pero bueno, tomaré nota de la historia que propones! Un beso y gracias!_

_**Nyraxia**__: hola! Jaja siento haber tardado con el último capítulo, pero mejor tarde que nunca! Un beso y gracias por haber leído la historia!_

_**andi sophia pineda 1410**__: hola! Pues por ahora no prometo nada, porque hace mucho que no traduzco nada de Harry Potter y por ahora no ha vuelto la inspiración… pero bueno, nunca se sabe! Un beso!_

_**kthyg**__: hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia y espero que también el final, aunque haya tardado. Un beso!_

_**Angi**__: hola! Lo sé, pero la falta de inspiración y ganas (los capítulos son larguísimos) han hecho su horrible efecto. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, así que espero que hayas disfrutado este último cap. Un beso!_

_**carolinamoth**__: hola! Espero que te haya gustado el final y perdón por haber tardado tanto. Un beso!_


End file.
